Molly II Weasley
by Pamphile
Summary: Si vous lisez ceci, il m'est certainement arrivé quelque chose et ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié vu comment vont les choses. Par précaution, j'ai consigné tous les jours les événements se déroulant à Poudlard depuis la rentrée. Tout n'est pas important mais si vous voulez continuer mon combat ou juger par vous-même de mes intentions, lisez mon histoire, celle de Molly II Weasley.
1. Dimanche 1er Septembre 2019

**NA** : Bonjour, ça fait longtemps que je me tâte à publier cette fic, elle est longue, pas encore terminée mais j'y passe beaucoup de temps alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

 _Je m'appelle Molly Weasley, deuxième du nom et personne ne pourrait être plus fier que moi de le porter. Tout au long de ma dernière année, j'ai consigné mes souvenirs et les événements survenant à Poudlard, comme un témoignage apporté au Monde Magique. Mais au début, je ne pouvais pas me douter de ce qu'il allait se passer._

 _J'étais rousse, une vraie Weasley, Gryffondor, intelligente, préfète-en-chef, la terreur des Première année qui posaient des questions idiotes et de tous les crétins décadents du château. Je disais Merlin à tout bout de champ, vénérais Minerva McGonagall et priais pour que mon père, Percy Weasley, ne rapplique pas au moindre petit problème._

 _Je ne m'attendais pas à tout ça. J'étais juste décidée à passer cette année comme si c'était la dernière et finalement, ça risque bien d'être le cas._

* * *

 **Dimanche 1er Septembre 2020**

C'est la fin de l'été, le soleil brille toujours aussi fort mais tout montre que c'est la fin d'une période. Les vacances sont terminées. On se remet au boulot, on range ses affaires dans la malle et on retourne à Poudlard. Pour la dernière année. Ça me fait un coup au cœur, j'ai encore tellement de choses à vivre là-bas et d'autres à apprendre, les six dernières années sont passées trop vite et voilà que je suis déjà presque une adulte. Et que Roxanne et Fred aussi. Autant moi je peux être responsable, ces deux-là, je ne sais pas comment ils feront plus tard. Je fais un petit sourire amusé en y pensant et continue à plier mes habits pour les mettre dans ma malle.

Cette année, j'ai été nommée Préfète-en-chef, il faut bien que je m'entraîne à montrer ma supériorité aux autres. Cette pensée me fait d'autant plus rire que Roxanne va me détester. Je vais pouvoir donner des heures de retenue à tous ceux qui font un pas de travers et surtout menacer avec de gros yeux noirs les Première année. Papa serait fier de moi.

Soudain, une musique tonitruante se met à rugir dans tout le Terrier. Je fronce les sourcils, Roxanne ou Fred ? J'écoute avec plus d'attention, c'est un vieux tube des Gnomes Bruyants, un groupe qui porte bien son nom. C'est définitivement Roxanne. Je ferme ma malle en soupirant et jette un regard presque ému à ma chambre. Merlin, il faudrait que j'enlève les vieux dessins de Phénix et de Boursouf que j'ai fait avant d'aller à Poudlard. J'entends une voix qui m'appelle au rez-de-chaussée. Au revoir petite chambre. Je descends les escaliers, faisant flotter ma malle derrière moi et je découvre alors Roxanne qui danse avec ma grand-mère Molly sur la musique assourdissante. Je secoue la tête, riant doucement, elles me tueront un jour. Roxanne se tourne vers moi avec un sourire moqueur et me prend la main pour me faire tournoyer. J'éclate de rire quand soudain je vois un petit éclair de lumière sur le torse de ma cousine. Je plisse les yeux. Elle a accroché mon insigne de Préfète-en-chef sur sa poitrine et s'en amuse beaucoup.

« Regarde comme il me va bien, s'écrie-t-elle en commençant à m'imiter en plissant bien sa jupe. Je suis Molly, si fière d'avoir été choisie par la grande et vénérée Minerva. Vous ai-je raconté la dernière fois que je suis allée dans son bureau et qu'elle m'a dit à quel point j'étais une élève modèle et parfaite ? Et alors, elle s'est approchée de moi et ...

– Arrête ça, Roxanne ! m'exclamé-je en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle continue à se dandiner. Tu feras moins la maline quand je te mettrais en retenue.

– Laisse-moi profiter de mes derniers instants de liberté.» Dit-elle en attrapant ma main et pour continuer à me faire danser.

J'essaye de conserver ce regard noir mais elle me fait rire. Merlin, je suis faible. Tout d'un coup, la musique s'arrête, je vois les yeux de Roxanne devenir un peu déçus. Je me tourne vers mon père qui a éteint le tourne-disque d'un coup de baguette. Mon père, ce charmant Percy Weasley, directeur du département de la Justice Magique, si sérieux et pourtant qui arbore un sourire amusé en nous voyant arrêter de danser.

« Bon, les filles, où sont tous les autres ? Il ne faut pas qu'on traîne si vous ne voulez pas rater le Poudlard Express.

– Roxy, rends son badge à Molly ou elle va criser.» Intervient Fred en entrant dans la pièce avec sa propre malle.

Je foudroie mon cousin du regard et sa jumelle enlève en levant les yeux au ciel mon insigne pour me l'accrocher sur ma chemise. Georges, leur père, qui était entré en portant le balai que Roxanne avait oublié dans sa chambre, regarde la scène avec un peu d'émotion et je le vois échanger un regard complice avec mon père. Ils sourient et ma grand-mère revient de la cuisine avec un grand sac rempli de sucreries. Elle me les tend et dépose un baiser sur mon front en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

« Restez comme vous êtes, les filles. Et Molly, n'écoute pas Fred, tu peux être fière de toi.

– D'accord, donc Molly reste toujours la préférée ! »

Roxanne s'exclame à côté de moi en se donnant un air offusqué. Molly senior la regarde avec un sourire et fait de même avec elle.

« Non, Roxanne. Je suis très fière de toi aussi, tu es une excellente joueuse de Quidditch et tu vas faire des merveilles comme capitaine.

– Je préfère ça, répond-elle avec un sourire amusé avant d'enlacer notre Grand-mère avec tendresse. Je t'aime aussi beaucoup.»

Lucy, ma petite sœur arrive enfin avec sa valise, elle a l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose, je me dirige vers elle pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux :

« Tu as failli être en retard, Lulu !

– Allez les jeunes, maintenant, on y va, déclare Percy pendant qu'Angelina et Georges embrassent leurs enfants. Harry m'a dit qu'il y serait assez tôt et Hermione n'est jamais en retard.

– Avec Ron, ils seront en retard, ajoute Georges avec malice.

– Certes, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour les imiter ! Vous avez toutes vos affaires ? »

J'ai fait un dernier câlin à ma grand-mère et la bise à Georges et Angelina. On monte tous dans la voiture de Papa, moi devant et Lucy entre Fred et Roxanne, qui lui font des chatouilles. Ce sont de vrais enfants. On arrive à la gare en avance, ce qui n'est pas très étonnant, mon père à cette étrange habitude d'être toujours inquiet et ponctuel. En un éclair, on passe tous la barrière voie neuf trois-quart et Lucy est la première à apercevoir James, Albus et Lily qui nous attendent avec impatience sur le quai. Elle se jette dans les bras de James comme si ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne les avait pas vu. Ils avaient mangé au Terrier la veille. J'embrasse Harry et Ginny qui ont l'air encore une fois d'être émus de voir leurs enfants partir. Lily tire sur ma jupe, elle me dit d'une voix adorable:

« Victoire et Ted sont là-bas, regarde. »

Je jette un coup d'œil en direction ce qu'elle montre du doigt, en effet, Victoire, ma blonde cousine est en train de dire au revoir à Ted. Je les ai toujours trouvé mignons. Victoire n'étudie plus à Poudlard mais cette année, elle a été engagée comme assistante du professeur d'Etude des Moldus. Elle adore tout ce qui est moldu, elle tient sûrement ça de notre Grand-père, Arthur Weasley. Il est à Sainte-Mangouste en ce moment, son état est plutôt inquiétant mais les médicomages ont l'air confiants. Il a eu la dragoncelle au début de l'été et vu son âge, il aurait pu y succomber. Mamie en aurait été détruite mais heureusement qu'elle n'habite pas seule. Il y a quelques années, nous nous sommes installés au Terrier, qui avait été totalement réaménagé et agrandi pour permettre à tout le monde d'y entrer. On aurait pu vivre ailleurs mais je crois que nous sommes une famille tellement unie qu'il était très agréable de nous retrouver dans un lieu commun. Et puis Papa ne supportait plus très bien la solitude une fois que nous n'étions plus à la maison dans l'année avec Lucy.

Louis, accompagné de Bill et Fleur, puis Ron et Hermione et leurs enfants, Rose et Hugo, nous rejoignent au fur et à mesure. Dominique est la seule absente du tableau, la sœur de Victoire et Louis est installée en France depuis l'an dernier avec sa copine Adèle. Nous étions allés les voir cet été après avoir passé pas mal de temps à la mer, sur la côté Atlantique. James tape dans la main de Louis et tapote sur la tête de Rose qui grimace et il s'exclame à l'intention de la flopée de cousin :

« Prêts pour une nouvelle année ? Est-ce que vous serez prêts à supporter Victoire en prof ?

– Ne commence pas James, dit-elle en apparaissant derrière lui et le faisant sursauter. Sinon je me verrais obliger de te retirer des points.

– Tu ne le ferais pas, affirme-t-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux.

– Oh que si, et Molly te mettra en retenue, n'est-ce pas ? me fait-elle avec un sourire.

– Bien sûr !» Ai-je confirmé en essayant de ne pas rire.

James soupire, faisant rire sa mère qui nous pousse vers le train en nous disant :

« Montez ou il partira sans vous ! »

Je prends mon père dans les bras avant de saluer tout le monde de la main et je grimpe dans le train. Je laisse les autres choisir leur compartiment et pars à la recherche de celui réservé aux préfets. Je croise tout à fait par hasard mon homologue et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de grimacer :

« Merlin, pas toi ! »

Je refoule des larmes de désespoir alors que cet idiot de Léon Wilkes me fait un sourire amusé. Je lève les yeux au ciel en le poussant pour pouvoir entrer dans le compartiment. Il s'assoit en face de moi ce qui me permet de le dévisager avec mon regard le plus noir. Il a la même insigne que moi accroché à son pull et continue à rire de ma réaction. Rira bien qui rira le dernier. Minerva a vraiment fait n'importe quoi sur ce coup-là, je vénère notre chère directrice mais elle commence peut-être à perdre la tête. Léon est un élève de Serpentard que je n'ai jamais rien vu faire de bien. Il a martyrisé des Première année, a mis la tête d'un élève de Poufsouffle dans les toilettes et il me semble bien qu'il a aussi participé à cette sombre histoire de trafic il y a quelques années. Je soupire, me désintéressant de lui en voyant entrer la nouvelle préfète de Gryffondor. Elle me fait un doux sourire en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Elle s'appelle Jeanne Cannelle, elle a un an de moins que moi et est amie avec James, il me semble. Mais elle a le mérite d'être sérieuse et enthousiaste.

« Voilà au moins quelqu'un qui a été bien choisie, lui dis-je en jetant un nouveau regard foudroyant à Léon.

– Je ne sais pas si ce sera simple de passer après toi, répond-elle en rougissant légèrement.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien. De toute façon, Evan est toujours préfet, il pourra t'aiguiller sans problème. »

Evan Jordan est le fils de Lee Jordan et Katie Bell. C'est également le petit-ami de Roxanne depuis quelques années. Il passe d'ailleurs la tête par la porte et regarde aussi Léon avec étonnement mais ne s'en formalise pas et s'assoit à mon autre côté.

« On parlait justement de toi, lui annoncé-je en souriant. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? »

Il allait me répondre mais a été interrompu par l'arrivée de plusieurs autres préfets qui s'installaient. Je regarde Aurélie Brooks, la préfète de Serdaigle, s'installer près de sa meilleure amie Jeanne, les préfets de Poufsouffle nous saluer et cette Merlin de blague me regarder avec un sourire et s'asseoir à côté de l'autre foutue blague. J'ai envie d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de sauter. Lysander Scamander est le nouveau préfet de Serdaigle. Je vais pleurer. Evan lui sourit et me tapote l'épaule. Comment McGonagall a-t-elle pu faire ça ? Elle aurait dû me demander des conseils, je lui aurais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée et que ça se passerait mal. Je le sais d'avance, pas besoin de troisième œil pour ça. Lysander est le fils de Luna Lovegood et le frère jumeau d'un de mes meilleurs amis Lorcan, si je peux toujours le considérer comme tel. Mais Lysander a mal tourné au fur et à mesure des années.

Je dévisage, furieuse, Léon et Lysander qui commencent à papoter. Ce sont vraiment les deux pires. Comment est-ce possible ?

Le train démarre et le trajet se passe sans encombre puisqu'en vérité, le début se déroule dans une ambiance glaciale où seule Dorian, le préfet de Poufsouffle a tenté de faire la conversation. Puis, dès qu'on a pu sortir de cet endroit étouffant, je me suis éclipsée, essayant de trouver une occupation et d'embarquer Evan avec moi mais il soupire. Il veut voir Roxanne. Sérieusement, il va devoir la supporter toute l'année, il peut bien m'aider à vivre ce moment difficile, non ? C'est vraiment pas un bon pote. J'ai tout de même arrêté une bagarre entre deux élèves de troisième année, sauvé une première année des larmes déchirantes de la solitude en l'accompagnant vers un compartiment où elle trouvera certainement l'amitié et la bienveillance. Comme Evan m'a lâché, je me suis retrouvée seule, à errer dans le couloir du train. Bonne rentrée Molly !

Vaincue, je suis rentrée dans mon comportement initial et j'ai vu Léon et Lysander qui jouaient à la bataille explosive, incapables dès les premières minutes d'assumer leur rôle. J'ai réellement hésité à faire demi-tour mais j'aurais pris ça comme un échec alors je me suis assise en face d'eux, parce que je ne suis pas faible.

« Alors, tes vacances, Molly, c'était cool ? »

Merlin, qui me parle ? Je me suis plongée dans mon livre et diantre, la métamorphose, c'est passionnant. Lysander a passé sa main entre mon livre et mon regard, j'ai cru que j'allais le frapper mais je me suis retenue, même si sa tête avec son insupportable sourire m'en donnait fichtrement envie.

« C'est ton rêve qui se réalise avec le poste que tu voulais tant. Haute comme trois pommes elle disait déjà qu'elle voulait être préfète-en-chef, dit-il à l'intention du Serpentard.

– Tu sais, Scamander, tu n'es vraiment pas obligé de m'adresser la parole.

– Mais je le fais quand même parce que je t'aime bien.

– Pas moi. »

Je lui lance un regard noir et je me remets à lire comme si de rien n'était. Il ricane et continue son jeu débile avec son copain débile.

Quand le train s'arrête, ma vie semble recommencer. Je respire l'air frais de la libération. Et le festin à l'intérieur nous attend, je retrouve Roxanne, Evan, ce traître, Fred et les autres. Je retrouve même Effie, Johanna et Léna, mes amies de dortoir avec qui je discute pendant un bon moment. Quand McGonagall prend la parole pour commencer la répartition, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire ému. C'est la dernière fois que je verrais ces idiots attendrissants se faire poser un vieux chapeau sur la tête. Avec toute la tablée, on a l'habitude de faire des paris sur les futures maisons des nouveaux. Je me révèle plutôt douée.

« Eliott Claybrook. »

C'est le petit frère d'un Gryffondor de notre année, Victor, qui est du genre discret et de Tristan, le grand amour secret de Lucy, ma petite sœur. Elle regarde le petit nouveau avec des étincelles dans les yeux. Est-ce que cette année elle lui avouera enfin son amour ? J'en doute, elle se complaît dans les rougissements et les commentaires quand il passe. Enfin bref, le petit Eliott rejoint sa fratrie à Gryffondor sous nos applaudissements.

« Mike Douglas. »

Un petit blond, l'air trop sur de lui, un air arrogant, idiot. Serpentard sans aucun doute, presque tout le monde est d'accord avec moi, sauf Hugo qui le vois à Gryffondor.

« Serpentard. »

Je n'aurais pas accepté qu'il fasse parti de la maison de toute façon, sa tête ne m'inspire pas. Les autres se suivent, se ressemblent un peu de loin et quand enfin Buster Winkle s'en va vers Serdaigle, c'est un nouveau monde qui s'ouvre à nous. Celui des festins et de la nourriture. Les plats se remplissent tous en même temps, promettant par leurs effluves alléchantes d'être une nouvelle fois digne de ce nom. Minerva, voyant que nous ne sommes que des enfants affamés nous souhaite un bon appétit et je me jette sur les plats pour remplir mon assiette.

Une fois le repas englouti et mon ventre rempli, il est temps de ramener tout le monde à la salle commune. En temps que Préfète-en-chef, je dois guider les pas de tous les nouveaux. J'aime me plaindre et dire qu'ils sont idiots, je le pense de temps en temps mais ils sont quand même mignons parfois. Quand ils ne posent pas des questions inutiles toutes les trois secondes et que je suis pas obligée de tout répéter à chaque petite tête idiote. Je n'étais pas comme ça à leur âge, je savais écouter et j'avais déjà lu l' _Histoire de Poudlard_ sous les conseils avisés de ma tante Hermione.

Mais tout s'arrange quand ils ont enfin compris que la porte des toilettes n'était pas celle de leur dortoir. Merci Merlin. J'ai pu retrouver mon propre dortoir où se trouvait déjà Roxanne et Effie qui discutaient vacances et Léna et Johanna qui rangeaient leurs affaires. J'ai failli leur sauter dessus, crier et danser pour libérer le bonheur de retrouver mes amies, Poudlard et Minerva McGonagall. Ce qu'on a fini par faire quand même trois minutes plus tard. Rien de tel que nous défouler un peu avant d'affronter ce qui nous attend cette année. Je finis allongée sur Roxanne, n'en pouvant plus de rire et avec un sacré mal de ventre.

Je vais bien dormir ce soir, de retour à la maison.


	2. Lundi 2 Septembre

**Lundi 2 Septembre**

Toute bonne chose a une fin. Toujours. Quand le professeur Londubat arrive avec un grand sourire vers nous je sais très bien que ce n'est pas bon signe. Il a des feuilles dans les mains et elles ne sont pas innocentes. Loin de là. En plus, il sourit comme si c'était le secret du bonheur qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Cette fourberie. J'entends déjà une fille de Poufsouffle hurler de désespoir à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle. Voilà qui ne me rassure point. C'est avec une angoisse non dissimulée que nous recevons nos emplois du temps. Je déglutis. D'accord, il faut que je me détende et que je respire profondément. Je jette un coup d'œil à Léna à ma droite, elle est pâle. C'est pire que l'an dernier. Et ils pensent vraiment qu'on peut avoir une vie avec ça ?

Déjà, on commence par un cours de Potion, ça ne pouvait pas être pire et puis les horaires sont épouvantables. Avec mon courage à toute épreuve, je serre les dents et je fais comme si tout allait bien devant Neville, le professeur de Botanique qui vient quand même chez nous à Noël, au Nouvel An et très souvent pendant l'été. Ce n'est pas toujours simple de l'appeler Monsieur mais là je ne supporte pas son sourire fier et amusé.

Bon, c'est parti pour une année qui commence super bien. Mon sarcasme se réveille doucement mais sûrement. Me voilà dans les cachots. Merlin, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? Je suis à la table de Shanna, une Serdaigle qui a quelque chose contre moi, d'un Poufsouffle qui a l'air perdu, je crois qu'il s'appelle Scott mais c'est sans importance, je l'ignore la plupart du temps. Je préfère discuter avec Eugénie qui, elle, est une excellente amie de Serdaigle. Elle a pris la place de feu Lorcan Scamander qui s'est exilé au fond de la salle. Voilà ce qui arrive quand l'amitié se complique.

Le professeur Griffith, une dame de taille moyenne et d'âge moyen qui est assez stricte mais aussi suffisamment intéressante pour que je n'aie pas l'envie de quitter son cours en courant. Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas trop cependant. Et étonnamment, elle n'est pas pour autant beaucoup plus sévère avec moi qu'avec les autres. Elle prend la parole de sa voix forte :

« Bien, bonjour à tous. Vous allez entrer dans l'année la plus difficile, la plus importante et surtout la plus complète de votre scolarité. Elle est également la plus tragique car comme chacun le sait, certains ne sont pas assez forts pour résister à la pression que provoquent les ASPIC. Ce diplôme est le plus haut niveau proposé à Poudlard, je compte sur vous pour ne pas me décevoir. Sur ce, ne perdons pas de temps, je vous présente le programme de cette longue année. »

Les discours de début d'année m'avaient-ils manqué ? Non. Le Poufsouffle a l'air plus stressé qu'un chat attaqué par un gamin de trois ans. C'est déprimant, j'échange un regard avec Eugénie qui soupire. Je l'ai rencontrée en première année et on est vraiment devenues amies il y a quatre ans, quand on a dû faire un exposé d'une demi-heure pour présenter un objet moldu à la classe en Étude des Moldus. On avait travaillé sur le stylo à bille et on avait eu un O. Parce que c'est une excellente invention le stylo, bien plus pratique que les plumes avec lesquelles on écrit. Depuis, on adore travailler ensemble et elle est devenue partie intégrante de ma vie et de notre groupe. Je m'éloigne de ce satané examen, je n'ai plus envie d'en entendre parler. Déjà, ils nous avaient faits le coup avec les BUSE et j'avais très bien réussi, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça ne fonctionne pas de la même façon avec celui-là.

En sortant de ce cours plus explicatif que pratique, je croise le regard de Léon Wilkes. Sa tête vicieuse commence déjà à me hanter. Je lui envoie des yeux noirs et il me répond avec un sourire moqueur avant de repartir avec son groupe d'amis aussi détestables que lui. Je soupire rageusement et tourne les talons. Je pense qu'il essaye de m'impressionner. La belle blague, me connaît-il au moins un peu ? Je ne suis pas facilement impressionnable. Je ne me laisse pas impressionner de façon générale, je ne me décrirais même pas impressionnable par une licorne. La plupart des filles le sont, évidemment, c'est un équidé avec une corne, quoi de plus génial ?

Eugénie commente, d'une voix détachée, en dénouant ses cheveux blonds qu'elle avait attachés pour qu'ils ne trempent pas dans les potions :

« Il risque d'être un peu pénible, lui, non ? Ça ira pour travailler avec lui ?

\- Un peu pénible ? Quel euphémisme ! Il va être horrible, j'ai vraiment pas envie de le fréquenter, de m'approcher de lui et surtout pas de travailler avec lui. De toute façon, il faut voir les choses en face, _je_ vais travailler et il me regardera faire en souriant bêtement. »

Eugénie me jette un regard presque d'excuse et me donne un coup de coude. Je vois ce qui la fait réagir de cette façon. Lorcan Scamander qui nous dépasse sans s'arrêter. L'année commence vraiment bien entre nous. Je n'ai même pas pu croiser son regard bleu, je n'ai pas pu essayer de lui parler ou de remettre en place ses mèches folles qui lui arrivent généralement devant les yeux. Cette situation va vite devenir difficile à tenir. Elle hausse un sourcil :

« Vous vous êtes parlés pendant l'été ?

\- Est-ce que ça a l'air d'aller mieux ?

\- C'est-à-dire que ..., hésite-t-elle.

\- J'espérais qu'il allait au moins faire comme si de rien n'était. Là, ça devient pesant. »

Je soupire alors que mon amie hoche la tête avec dépit. La seule pensée qu'il m'ignore me pince le cœur, je ne suis pas habituée à ça. Pendant l'été c'était simple de ne pas trop se voir ou de s'éviter en faisant comme si de rien n'était mais ça n'a rien résolu. Eugénie ajoute, un sourire doux aux lèvres :

« Et avec Lysander en préfet, ça va être joyeux !

\- M'en parle pas. C'est de pire en pire... »

On finit notre route et notre journée en soupirant toutes les trois minutes, parce que c'est fatigant de vivre à Poudlard avec des imbéciles. Lucy m'a dit un jour que j'étais une râleuse professionnelle. Je pense que c'est de famille, comme les cheveux roux. Combien de fois j'ai été obligée de l'écouter se plaindre que sa vie était nulle et qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amour de toujours ne la regardait toujours pas ? Honnêtement, j'ai arrêté de compter.

Elle a tout de même passé le repas du soir à observer du coin de l'œil son Tristan en espérant à la fois qu'il la regarde et qu'il ne remarque pas qu'elle était bien trop obsédée par lui. Quand je lui ai dit de prendre son courage à deux mains pour aller lui parler, elle s'est mise à rougir en invoquant l'excuse de la timidité. Pour moi, c'est de la lâcheté. Elle n'essaye même pas de discuter avec lui pour voir s'il est aussi sympa qu'il n'y paraît. Je fronce les sourcils en pensant que la communication dans ce genre de situation est cruciale mais que moi-même j'avais été incapable d'en parler avec Lorcan l'année dernière. Il faut vraiment que je tourne la page. Aussi douloureux que ce soit. J'ai bien tenté de ne pas lâcher l'affaire mais y a-t-il encore une chance de sauver notre amitié ?

Lucy me rappelle à la réalité en commençant à ricaner avec ses deux amies. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur et exprimant bien ma lassitude. D'une voix basse surexcitée, elle dit :

« Molly, il vient de me faire un sourire !

\- Tu es ridicule. »

Je soupire en tournant la tête pour observer le garçon de Troisième année qui lui fait tant d'effet. Il discute avec son petit-frère un peu plus loin sur la table. Mon accablante petite sœur me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes en chuchotant :

« Ne le regarde pas, il va trouver ça suspect ... »

Je hausse un sourcil amusé. Que fait-elle à longueur de journée ? Elle a toujours ses yeux rivés sur lui, pas étonnant qu'il fasse des sourires. À mon avis, ce ne sont que des sourires embarrassés qui signifient qu'il la trouve bizarre. Ce qu'elle est clairement. Je lui donne une petite tape sur la tête pour qu'elle se rende compte de son aveuglement avant de lui dire :

« Je ne pense pas que nous soyons vraiment sœurs. Honnêtement, je crois que tu as été adoptée et que tes vrais parents sont des fous enfermés à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Pourquoi tu es si méchante avec moi ? demande-t-elle en boudant, froissée par mes paroles.

\- Parce que tu es si bête qu'on ne peut pas être de la même famille ! Regarde-toi enfin, Lucy, tu n'as plus de cerveau à force de trop regarder ce jeune homme. Au lieu de m'en parler toutes les trois minutes, si tu allais l'embêter lui plutôt ? »

Elle se vexe, devenant toute rouge tout d'un coup et croisant les bras. Elle refuse de me parler à nouveau. Bon d'accord, susceptible comme elle est, on doit bien avoir un peu de sang en commun.


	3. Mardi 3 Septembre

**Mardi 3 Septembre**

La journée commence sacrément bien. Ironie. Mon réveil a été violent ou plutôt, je me suis réveillée normalement, certes plus tôt que la moyenne mais à une heure tout à fait correcte. Pourtant, quand je me suis levée, je me suis reçue je ne sais combien de coussins dans la face. Ils étaient au moins une centaine à me sauter dessus en voulant me mordre. J'exagère peut-être un peu, disons quatre ou cinq peut-être mais il faisait noir et ça n'excuse rien à la violence du geste. C'était l'œuvre de mes chères camarades de dortoir qui reprennent décidément bien vite leurs réflexes. J'aurais dû me préparer, je le sais pourtant mais j'avais oublié cette aversion du lever qu'elles entretiennent toutes.

Tellement ma journée commence bien, j'ai trébuché dans le couloir, me prenant les pieds dans les oreillers. Mais si je ne suis pas tombée, me rattrapant avec dextérité malgré les pièges, je n'ai pas pu éviter celui qui a suivi. Comme je suis sortie rapidement du dortoir, je n'ai pas fait attention au fait qu'il pouvait y avoir un garçon qui montait les escaliers pour venir visiter les chambres des demoiselles. Encore un de ces foutus innocents de Première année qui n'ont pas écouté quand je les ai prévenu qu'il ne fallait pas le faire. Et j'ai descendu le toboggan la tête en avant. Quel plaisir matinal savoureux de se retrouver sur le tapis de la salle commune, un peu hébétée, douloureuse et les pieds par dessus la tête.

Évidemment, il y avait quelques personnes dans la salle commune qui m'ont regardée avec un amusement non dissimulé. Je n'étais pas coiffée, à peine habillée et la tête dans le tapis. Bonjour, je suis votre préfète-en-chef, pour vous servir ! Autant dire que les rires ont tout de suite émergés des bouches encore pâteuses des Gryffondor et que je ne suis pas restée très longtemps dans cette position. Le ridicule a des limites que j'essaye de ne pas franchir. Heureusement que j'ai pu calmer tout le monde en menaçant quiconque rirait de le mettre en retenue dans les cachots à récurer les vieux chaudrons immondes. Ils ont alors tenté, difficilement, de tempérer leur agitation. Voilà comment se mettre d'une humeur massacrante dès le matin.

Je suis remontée, profitant que l'escalier soit redevenu normal pour échapper aux regards amusés. J'ai juste bousculé au passage le petit qui ne comprenait rien et qui pourtant était tout à fait coupable de cette effervescence. Le dortoir des filles n'est pas, sous aucune condition, accessible à un individu de sexe masculin. Je devrais faire une affiche et la placarder partout parce que ça devient dangereux cette histoire.

En me voyant déjà revenir, les filles qui commençaient à s'éveiller en douceur, contrairement à moi, m'ont lancé un regard interrogateur. Mise à part Effie qui grognait dans sa couette qu'elle voulait que son oreiller revienne à elle. Elle n'avait qu'à pas me l'envoyer dans la figure. J'ai fait une grimace avant de partir m'habiller aussi dignement que j'ai pu.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je remarque que les Gryffondor sont en général de gros dormeurs et qu'ils ont tendance à agir sans réfléchir. Ce n'est pas mon cas, puisque je suis quelqu'un de véritablement unique. Je dors peu le matin et je suis capable de mesurer les conséquences de mes actes. Le plus souvent.

C'est en plein milieu de la journée que j'ai remarqué que j'avais plusieurs bleus et que je m'étais en fait vraiment fait mal en tombant la tête la première d'un escalier en toboggan. Rose, ma charmante cousine, qui passait à côté de moi alors que j'observais mon genou devenir d'une couleur étrange, s'est arrêtée et a essayé de me forcer à m'emmener à l'Infirmerie. Elle n'avait pas envie que ce soit quelque chose de plus grave et j'ai eu beau avoir protesté en disant que j'allais parfaitement bien, j'ai fini par céder parce qu'elle avait vu que je ne marchais pas hyper droit quand j'essayais de la fuir. Même si en vérité, j'aurais tout à fait pu m'en passer, je me suis fait traîner pour me faire soigner. Or, c'est elle qui devrait aller se faire soigner.

On arrive devant l'Infirmerie et soudain, je m'arrête. Elle hausse un sourcil étonné en commençant à ouvrir la bouche pour m'expliquer qu'il valait mieux y aller et vérifier que je n'avais pas de commotion cérébrale. Je ne sais pas où elle va chercher tout ça mais en voyant que Léon Wilkes y est déjà, je ne peux même plus y aller pour lui faire plaisir. De simples hématomes ne me tueront pas. Et même, je préfère mourir plutôt que d'entrer volontairement dans une salle où Léon Wilkes est déjà. Physiquement, à moins de cinq mètres, c'est déjà insoutenable alors imaginer à quel point il rirait et serait satisfait de me voir dans cet état, c'est non.

« Tu sais, Rose, je crois qu'ils se guériront très bien sans rien. C'est plus naturel que d'utiliser je ne sais quelle potion ou onguent. Toi qui veux protéger l'environnement, tu devrais savoir que le corps humain est tout à fait en capacité de se régénérer sans avoir besoin de réduire en esclavage la nature, non ? »

Elle a froncé les sourcils. Merlin, elle est tellement mignonne quand elle fait ça, ses tâches de rousseur ressortent sur sa peau encore un peu bronzée par le voyage en France qu'on a fait tous ensemble cet été. Pourtant, elle a beau avoir un visage adorable, elle commence à devenir grande, elle est en quatrième année. J'ai profité de ce froncement de sourcil et d'inattention de sa part pour m'éloigner d'elle et de ce lieu où se trouve le pire individu de l'espèce, en courant, le plus vite possible dans la direction opposée à l'Infirmerie. Elle a essayé de me rattraper. Et elle a réussi. J'avoue, j'ai un peu mal au genou et elle est plus sportive que moi. Me reprenant par le bras, fière de constater qu'elle avait raison et que j'étais bel et bien handicapée, elle a tenté de me tirer vers ce lieu maudit. Il faut que je prenne rapidement une décision. Finalement, pour la dissuader, je lui dis d'une voix suppliante :

« Rosie, si tu continues comme ça, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te donner une retenue ou t'enlever des points pour le motif que tu nuis à ma liberté de mouvement.

– Tu n'oserais pas, affirme-t-elle sûre d'elle. Tu n'enlèves pas de points à ta propre maison.

– Mais me connais-tu réellement ?

– Bien sûr. Mais en temps normal tu es raisonnable, Molly. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as une soudaine phobie des lieux blancs ?

– S'il te plaît, tu veux bien me respecter de temps en temps ? Tu me fais perdre mon temps. »

Elle jette un coup d'œil à la porte ouverte de l'Infirmerie et elle soupire. Je vois soudain Léon Wilkes qui en sort, elle le voit elle aussi et peut-être qu'elle comprend enfin. Il se dirige vers nous et j'échange avec ma cousine un regard sceptique. Il fait un sourire en passant devant nous et nous salue d'un geste :

« Des Weasley, toujours en train de pulluler dans les couloirs ?

– Un enfant de Mangemort, répond Rose avec un regard noir et la tête haute, ce n'est pas aussi rare qu'on l'espérerait. »

J'affiche un sourire satisfait en le voyant plisser des yeux. J'ai crû un moment qu'il allait s'arrêter pour fracasser le joli minois de Rose sur le sol en pierre. Je sors ma baguette en prévention mais il ralentit juste en nous disant avec une once de colère dans la voix :

« Je serais vous, je ferais plus attention.

– Merci Merlin, tu n'es pas nous, fais-je froidement.

– Continue à rire, Weasley. Tant que tu le peux.

– Sérieusement, une menace ? J'aimerais bien voir ça.»

Je continue à jouer les durs en haussant un sourcil moqueur. Il soupire et poursuit son chemin, ne se retournant pas mais je sens rien que dans son pas qu'il est en colère. Rose me regarde avec des yeux mi-amusés, mi-inquiets.

« D'accord, tu ne voulais pas le croiser, c'est un peu raté. Honnêtement, je te plains mais tu ne penses pas que vous allez devoir tenter tout de même de vous entendre un peu ?

– Qui peut s'entendre avec ce genre de personne ? Très peu pour moi, je vais aller me reposer dans la Salle Commune, ce sera aussi efficace. »

Elle soupire, vaincue et me raccompagne jusqu'aux chers et moelleux canapés. J'aperçois soudain le petit Gryffondor qui a totalement détruit tout espoir dans ma journée en essayant de me tuer. Je bondis sur lui, le faisant sursauter avec un malin plaisir. Il me regarde avec de la peur dans les yeux et je lui glisse à l'oreille, consciente de le traumatiser mais c'est pour son bien :

« N'essaye plus jamais de t'introduire dans le dortoir des filles, d'accord ? Si tu recommences, je ne serais pas si clémente, pourtant tu as ruiné ma journée. Je te pardonne pour cette fois ... Tu t'appelles comment ? »

Il ne répond pas et s'enfuit en courant, en direction des toilettes. Ça me fait sourire pendant que je me réinstalle dans mon canapé en me demandant s'il voulait vraiment aller aux toilettes ou s'il voulait aller dans son dortoir. Maintenant, c'est bon, tous les regards qui se posent sur moi sont à nouveau un peu respectueux. Surtout ceux des plus jeunes. Ils ont l'air d'avoir compris qu'il ne fallait pas chercher Molly II Weasley sous peine de représailles massives. Roxanne apparaît devant mes yeux et se met à rire en me tendant la main pour que je tape dedans. Je hausse un sourcil et garde les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

« Ah ouais, s'offusque-t-elle, tu te la joues comme ça ?

– Fais pas genre, Roxanne, c'est en partie de ta faute.

– Tu n'as aucun humour. Je voulais te remercier d'avoir fait taire tous les petits bruyants mais comme tu n'es qu'une ingrate, tant pis. »

Elle essaye de me donner une petite tape sur la tête que j'esquive facilement et elle s'en va en me tirant la langue. Je soupire en tentant de ne pas sourire. Je ne lui ai pas pardonné l'agression de ce matin. Ça mérite encore une petite vengeance.


	4. Mercredi 4 Septembre

**Mercredi 4 Septembre**

Rien de tel qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour prendre une bonne vengeance. Il est hors de question que je me laisse faire toute l'année par des oreillers enragés. On ne s'attaque pas à Molly Weasley sans conséquences. Je me suis levée encore plus tôt que d'habitude pour mettre en place mon plan. Hier, avant d'aller dormir, j'ai piqué dans le dortoir des premières années des oreillers. Oh, elles se débrouilleront bien, elles sont grandes, ces petites. D'un coup de baguette, j'ensorcelle les coussins et je soupire de bonheur, ma vengeance va enfin être accomplie.

Pouf. Splash. Pif. Paf.

Une telle mélodie mêlée à des cris de surprise et d'angoisse. Mes amies regrettent déjà de m'avoir fait ce qu'elles ont fait hier, je le sais. Pendant qu'elle se débattent et se plaignent, je sors discrètement de la chambre avec un sourire machiavélique.

En descendant dans la salle commune, je fais bien attention où je mets les pieds, pas question de me ridiculiser un peu plus. Je dois inspirer le respect, même si le destin me maltraite, je trouverais un moyen pour y arriver. C'est le principal objectif de ma journée.

Je vais prendre dignement mon petit-déjeuner. Seule parce que mes amis, soit ils dorment, soit ils sont vexés de ce réveil un peu brutal. Roxanne et Johanna se sont installées à l'autre bout de la table, ça m'amuse de les voir ruminer ainsi. Elles ressentent enfin ce que je vis chaque matin depuis des années.

Au bout d'un moment d'ennui assez extrême à tourner mon thé dans mon bol, un groupe de première année me distrait et investit les places à côté de moi. Elles n'ont peur de rien, des vraies Gryffondor. Je ne peux de ce fait pas m'empêcher d'écouter la conversation de mini-blondinette et tout le petit groupe de petite taille.

« J'ai vraiment mal dormi cette nuit, je suis sûre que ce sont les garçons qui ont volés nos oreillers ! Ils sont vraiment trop méchants, s'exclame l'une d'entre elle.

– Ils vont le regretter, on va leur faire payer !

– Regardez, il y en a justement un, là ! Venez, il faut qu'on aille récupérer nos oreillers. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire relativement peu discrètement. Elles parlent de moi. J'affiche un petit rictus mi-moqueur, mi-fier. Une des filles, pas la blondinette, elle n'oserait pas, non c'est la brune farouche qui se tourne vers moi en fronçant les sourcils :

« Euh, c'est pas parce que tu es grande que tu peux te moquer de nous, tu sais ? »

Les jeunes de nos jours, ils se permettent vraiment tout. Je ne suis pas que grande, je suis aussi Préfète-en-chef. Brune-farouche risque de regretter amèrement ce qu'elle vient de me dire d'un ton insolent. Je prends un regard supérieur, un de ceux de ma collection _Intimidation_. Je lui réponds, faussement très agacée alors que je suis morte de rire à l'intérieur :

« Non mais ça va pas, j'ai rien fait. Et je te le dis tout de suite, c'est pas parce que tu es petite que tu peux te permettre de me parler comme ça. Je te signale qu'il m'arrive de coller autant les premières années que les autres. »

Là, la brune farouche me lance un regard sceptique, j'aurais peut-être dû mettre plus en évidence mon insigne de Préfète-en-chef. Je le fais légèrement miroiter à la lumière de ses yeux qui comprennent enfin. Elle avait ouvert la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais la referme d'un coup. Bien fait. Soudain, la blondinette semble avoir une idée. Ça m'étonne toujours de la part des petits mais il faut bien avouer qu'à Gryffondor, tout le monde n'est pas si attardé que ça. Elle me demande d'un ton hésitant :

« Est-ce que tu pourrais nous aider à retrouver celui qui nous a volé nos oreillers ? On ne peut plus dormir, c'est vraiment pas cool. »

Je me retiens de rire en faisant mine d'avoir l'air compréhensive. Je hoche la tête en respirant profondément pour rester calme et je sors d'un ton un peu étranglé :

« Oui, bien sûr, dis-je avent de reprendre avec une voix normale. Je peux faire ça, si ça peut aider. »

Je m'en veux un peu d'avoir soutirer du sommeil à ses jeunes filles juste pour ma vengeance personnelle. Ça valait le coup rien que pour voir la tête de Roxanne énervée au petit matin mais c'était méchant pour elles. Je me demande bien comment je vais faire pour accuser quelqu'un d'autre alors que la seule coupable est celle qui doit les aider, c'est-à-dire moi. J'adresse un sourire rassurant à ces fillettes qui sont visiblement contentes de recevoir de l'aide. À l'exception peut-être de la Brune farouche qui garde une petite grimace contrariée aux lèvres.

« Alors, j'ai cru comprendre que vous accusiez les garçons. Je ne pense pas que ce soit eux, ils ne peuvent pas entrer dans le dortoir des filles. Déjà, demandez à vos camarades de deuxième et troisième année, je m'occuperais des plus grandes si vous voulez.

– Merci beaucoup, me dit la blondinette. Par contre, on a un cours de métamorphose dans quelques instants ...

– Évidemment, on fera ça ce soir. Soyez tranquilles, vous pourrez dormir sur vos deux oreill...ers. »

La petite blonde esquisse un sourire et elles partent se préparer. Je peux enfin libérer tout le rire que j'avais accumulé au fur et à mesure de cette conversation. Je vois Fred qui s'assoit à côté de moi, encore endormi, il s'est réveillé un peu en retard. Il me regarde avec surprise mais ne commente pas mon fou-rire. Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'il me connaît suffisamment pour savoir que c'est tout à fait normal de me voir rire, seule, au petit déjeuner.

Les cours passent, le temps passe. Pas très vite. C'est sans doute parce les cours ne sont pas encore entrés dans le vif du sujet. C'est toujours ce charabia explicatif de la première semaine, à propos du programme, des examens très durs de la fin d'année et combien d'entre nous échouerons lamentablement. Je préfère autant les cours pratiques, voire les cours tout court, ceux qui ont un minimum d'intérêt autre que nous faire mourir de peur.

Quand le soir arrive finalement, une fois fini le cours d'Étude des Moldus avec Victoire qui nous lançait des petits sourires et des coucous de la main à Roxanne et à moi. Ce qui me faisait rire plus qu'autre chose et Roxanne avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir. Même Victor, mon voisin de classe, passait d'une cousine à l'autre avec un petit sourire amusé.

Malgré tout, il est grand temps de me mettre enfin à la recherche de ces oreillers. Je me demande bien où ils peuvent être. J'en ai parlé avec Roxanne, qui a eu la même réaction de moi et a eu un fou rire pendant au moins un quart d'heure, me pardonnant tout au passage. La situation est bien trop ridicule. Ma bouclée et brune cousine a donc accepté de me donner un coup de main pour changer de places les oreillers et les remettre discrètement dans la chambre de blondinette, la farouche et les autres petites pendant que je me m'occupais de faire innocemment le tour des tous les dortoirs. Les Première année étaient dans le couloir en train de chuchoter ce qui semblait être un plan, comme si elles organisaient une battue pour retrouver les pauvres oreillers. Je les ai envoyé chez les Deuxième année et d'y allez, c'est le plus important, toutes ensemble. Si jamais il fallait les récupérer par la force, la nombre comptait énormément.

Pendant qu'elles fouillaient ce dortoir-ci, Roxanne est partie remplir discrètement remplir sa mission. Je partais voir les Cinquième année pour qu'elles puissent confirmer mon passage, ça ne fait pas réaliste sinon. Une d'entre elle m'a demandée anxieusement :

« Mais ça veut dire qu'il y a un voleur d'oreillers ?

– Non, c'est juste une mauvaise blague mais mettez un cadenas sur le vôtre au cas où ... »

Elle a hoché la tête, comprenant la gravité de la situation. Non, elle n'a pas du tout compris que c'était une plaisanterie et qu'étant moi-même la voleuse en question, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de risques de se faire piquer son cher oreiller. Quoi que ça aurait pu donner des idées à certaines.

En allant voir les Sixième année qui n'étaient pas très nombreuses dans leur dortoir, il n'y avait même que Jeanne, la préfète et une autre fille, j'ai croisé Roxanne qui m'a adressé un clin d'œil. Tout était en place. J'ai rapidement prévenu Jeanne du vol d'oreiller mais elle ne s'est pas inquiétée. Je n'avais pas en effet l'air très angoissée par ce terrible événements au cœur de la communauté féminine des Gryffondor. Elle a rapidement compris que ce n'était qu'une farce. Avant de partir de son dortoir, j'ai tout de même osé lui poser une question qui me taraudait depuis un moment !

« Jeanne Cannelle ? C'est ... ?

– Un nom français, dit-elle en souriant et comprenant où je voulais en venir. Mes grands-parents paternels viennent de Paris.

– Tu as de la chance, c'est une chouette ville. »

Je lui fais un grand sourire en partant vers le dortoir des Quatrième année, où se trouvait Rose. Elle était avec ses amies, en train de parler Astronomie quand je suis arrivée. J'avais dans l'idée de me venger quelque peu de la balade vers l'Infirmerie, quelle belle occasion ! Les petites avaient fini leur tour et s'étaient attroupées derrière moi. Rose et ses amies étaient pour le moins étonnées de nous voir débarquer en force. Je m'exclame théâtralement :

« Rendez les oreillers ! »

Rose me regarde avec circonspection et se met à rire doucement en secouant la tête. Je me tourne vers elle, l'air d'être vraiment en colère. Je lui lance un regard noir et d'une voix tragique :

« Rose Weasley ! Tu n'aurais pas fait ça ? Pas toi ?

– Quoi, voler des oreillers ? Tu me prends pour qui ?

– Je te connais et je connais tes parents, si jamais c'est toi, ils en entendront parler ! »

J'entends des murmures impressionnés de la part des fillettes, même la brune farouche a l'air d'accord avec moi. Rose est la cible parfaite. Alors que j'allais continuer à m'acharner contre ma cousine, quelqu'un d'autre crie dans le couloir :

« Mais c'est une blague ! Vos oreillers sont là les filles. Faut pas exagérer, y en a marre des petits, ils en font toujours tout un plat alors que leurs oreillers sont juste sous leur lit ... »

C'est Roxanne. Je l'adore. Avec un certain énervement, je me retourne vers les Première année avec un regard interrogateur. Elles n'ont pas l'air de comprendre et Roxanne arrive en disant, affligée :

« Vous devriez arrêter de prendre Molly pour une idiote. D'ailleurs, elle aurait dû vérifier chez vous avant de faire tout ce boucan pour rien ...

– Comme si c'était ma faute ! Bravo les filles, vous m'avez fait perdre mon temps ! »

Je lance un regard agacé à mes chères petites camarades qui courent toutes vers leur dortoir où elles retrouvent avec joie et perplexité tous les oreillers rendus. Dès qu'elles sont éloignées, Roxanne arrête de se retenir de rire à en pleurer et je m'excuse rapidement pour le dérangement. Rose me regarde avec un air contrarié et on fuit mourir de rire à l'abri des regards, dans notre dortoir à nous. Ah, ce que j'aime les Première année quand ils sont assez stupides pour croire n'importe quoi ...


	5. Jeudi 5 Septembre

**Jeudi 5 Septembre**

Je commence déjà à retrouver ma petite routine, les jours commencent déjà à se répéter. Mais tout va bien pour moi, je profite pleinement de mes responsabilités et de ma nouvelle autorité. En temps que Préfète-en-chef, je peux faire plein de choses vraiment sympa : martyriser les petits nouveaux, remettre en place les anciens, donner des retenues et enlever des points aux Serdaigle quand ils en ont trop. Je ne suis pourtant jamais méchante, bien entendu. J'apprécie juste voler certains oreillers de certaines fillettes pour ma vengeance personnelle et les tourner en ridicule. Mais je n'ai pas fait exprès au fond, je devrais être excusée. Et puis le résultat était indéniablement hilarant, tous ceux qui sont au courant de la vérité sont d'accord avec moi.

Les professeurs ne sont pas en reste, ils profitent beaucoup plus de leur propre autorité que moi. Je pense sincèrement que ça me donne le droit de me détendre ensuite sur les autres qui ont aussi passé une journée pleine de « Les ASPIC sont la pire chose que vous ne connaîtrez jamais ! » ou encore « Si déjà une personne dans la classe arrive à avoir un Acceptable, ce serait exceptionnel... ». Je devrais prendre en note chaque phrase déprimante que nous disent les professeurs, ça ferait peut-être du bien de les brûler ensuite en chantant autour d'un feu à minuit dans la Forêt Interdite. Le principe est sympa, je le retiens pour la prochaine fois que Madame Griffith nous répète le nom complet de l'examen. Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante. Qu'y a-t-il de plus inquiétant que le nom même ?

Mais peu importe, j'ai l'intention de les réussir sans difficulté. Certains diront que j'ai payé McGonagall mais je vous parle simplement de talent. D'ailleurs, j'étais justement aujourd'hui dans son bureau avec le charmant très cher Léon Wilkes sur qui je me suis retenue de cracher devant Minerva, ce n'est pas poli. Même si elle se relâche un peu en ce moment, je dois continuer à la respecter pour son regard autoritaire si inspirant.

On était donc là, le cauchemar et moi, à regarder notre vénérée directrice nous annoncer gentiment d'organiser un événement dans le château. Le but étant d'intégrer les Première année, de mettre de l'animation et de favoriser l'entente entre les maisons. Le sérieux, ça se perdrait pas avec l'âge ? Je suis sûre qu'elle n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions mais me faire perdre mon temps libre qui est déjà rare pour travailler avec Léon Wilkes, c'est-à-dire seule puisqu'il n'a pas de cerveau adapté à ce genre d'exercice, pour aider des morveux et faire copains-copains avec mes chers camarades de Serpentard qui crachent dans mon dos ... Non merci, c'est trop pour moi.

C'est pas comme si on avait déjà quelques tonnes de devoirs alors qu'on n'était qu'à la première semaine de cours et que la salle commune était une horreur sans nom qu'il fallait sans arrêt surveiller et que les nouveaux préfets étaient lents à la détente. Cette femme est incroyable mais elle est dénuée de pitié.

On est sorti de son bureau et j'ai ignoré mon pauvre coéquipier qui a eu la mauvaise idée de vouloir entrer en contact avec moi. Désolée, la planète Molly Weasley n'est pas accessible pour le moment, veuillez réessayer dans une cinquantaine d'années, si elle ne vous tue pas avant.

Il faut dire que la journée était particulièrement mauvaise. En plus de cet amoncellement de choses à faire et penser, il y a eu autre chose qui m'a plutôt contrariée. Eugénie, ma chère amie de Serdaigle, est venue me dire qu'une rumeur circulait sur moi. Déjà. Fausse sans aucun doute, comme la plupart des rumeurs qui ont été dites sur moi jusqu'à présent.

J'ai déjà été accusée de triche à un devoir sur table d'Arithmancie et j'avais trouvé ça drôle parce que la Professeur était de mon côté et me soutenait parfaitement quand je disais que j'étais juste la meilleure et qu'il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin. Je crois que les autres étaient jaloux de mon talent, qu'est-ce que j'y peux si je ne peux pas copier sur eux sans devoir recorriger derrière ?

Il y en a eu une autre aussi une fois. Sur un prétendu petit-ami américain d'Ilvermorny que j'avais rencontré en vacances entre ma quatrième et cinquième année. Malheureusement, il n'a jamais existé. Je crois que c'est Roxanne qui a voulu me faire une blague un jour et ça avait pris plus d'ampleur que ça n'aurait dû. C'est fou comme ma vie personnelle intéresse les élèves de Poudlard alors que la plupart du temps, il ne s'y passe strictement rien.

Je suis célibataire depuis des années, fière de l'être mais un peu embêtée à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière avec Lorcan Scamander. Depuis notre première année à Poudlard, on était de bons amis, voire de très bons. Je le considérais même comme mon meilleur ami. Jusqu'à ce que l'année dernière, on se rende compte tous les deux qu'il y avait peut-être plus que de l'amitié entre nous. Ah, la fameuse erreur... Pour moi, ça a été douloureux. Pendant toute une période, on était gêné en présence de l'autre et on savait qu'on avait des choses à se dire que l'on n'arrivait pas à formuler. Le temps a passé et la fin de l'année est arrivée et il y a eu cette erreur impardonnable de ma part qui a tout gâché. Du jour en lendemain, c'était devenu impossible comme situation, je me suis éloignée de lui. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait compris pourquoi mais ça vaut peut-être mieux pour mon intégrité que ça reste secret pour le restant de mes jours. Depuis, le froid s'est installé et tout l'été, nos familles se sont vues, tout le monde s'amusait mais ce n'était plus pareil. J'ai peur que ça ne revienne plus jamais, cette complicité. Envolée, l'amitié comme le semblant d'amour.

Roxanne m'a dit plusieurs fois qu'elle ne comprenait pas. C'est normal, tout est simple pour elle, elle est avec Evan depuis des années et n'a aucun problème. Ils sont exactement sur la même longueur d'onde. Parfois, ils leur arrivent de dire la même chose en même temps sans même se regarder ou de savoir où l'autre se trouve alors qu'ils se sont à peine croisé dans la journée. Au début, c'était un peu différent mais qui s'en souvient ? Ma cousine elle-même pense que ça a toujours été parfait. Est-ce qu'on peut quand même rappeler ce moment de faiblesse qu'elle a eu avec Côme Selwyn, Serpentard de sa personne, à peine moins pire que Léon Wilkes ? Moi, je me rappelle même si je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre tout à fait pourquoi elle avait fait ça.

Ce sujet de l'amour est plutôt crispant. Je ne supporte pas la niaiserie du couple et les raisons pour lesquelles tout le monde trouve ça mignon. J'ai envie de vomir à chaque fois que je surprends des gens en train de se caresser dans les salles vides la nuit. Il y en a beaucoup plus que ce que l'on croit. Au grand malheur des Préfets-en-chef qui doivent faire des rondes le soir, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi que je suis sûre que Léon en profite pour mater.

Enfin peu importe, là, je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à savoir de quoi il s'agissait cette fois parce que Mademoiselle Eugénie Lebeau n'a pas été capable de me dire ce qu'était ladite rumeur tellement elle riait. Je n'arrive donc pas à savoir si c'est vraiment compromettant. À mon avis, il y a juste un Troisième année qui a tenté de faire son intéressant en racontant des choses sur moi parce que je suis une cible facile. Parce que je suis connue. Roxanne m'aurait frappé sur la tête pour avoir dit ça mais je ne l'ai pas dit à voix haute, c'est bien joué de ma part, non ? Elle ne peut pas lire encore mes pensées alors je souffre un peu moins. Il faut dire qu'elle a beaucoup d'humour mais qu'elle ne comprend pas bien le mien. Comme la plupart des gens je crois. Sinon, ils ne se vengeraient pas en racontant n'importe quoi.

Je sais que tout le monde ne m'apprécie pas. J'ai cette mauvaise manie de me mettre les gens à dos. Et je mens aussi parfois en disant que tout le monde me respecte. Mais la vérité, c'est que je fais peur aux petits et les autres ont arrêté d'essayer d'échapper à la sanction. Ils ont le droit à une retenue mais ils continuent quand même. Je pense sincèrement que certaines personnes me jalousent, je ne vois pas trente-six mille raisons pour me détester. À part peut-être la haine réciproque. C'est sûrement ça, je fais tout pour rendre leur vie aussi détestable qu'eux et ils me le rendent bien.

Si je devais me définir en trois mots, la version honnête serait : méchante, puissante et ironique. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête avec ce délire de mégalomanie. Je suis Préfète-en-chef, pas la reine du monde. Les gens risquent de croire un jour que je prends vraiment la grosse tête alors que ça m'amuse juste de profiter de mon autorité toute neuve. Il me faut un petit temps d'adaptation, je suis humaine quand même. Certains en doute mais je le confirme.

Tout ça pour dire que je vais devoir me remettre à la chasse à la rumeur et à l'imbécile avec mon regard digne d'une Minerva McGonagall. Ai-je véritablement du temps à consacrer à de telles idioties ? Non, et puis je déteste ça.

Je blague, c'est ma passion. Martyriser les idiots. Ils me le paieront. Cher.


	6. Vendredi 6 Septembre

**Vendredi 6 Septembre**

Un jour, j'aurai la peau de tous les crétins arrogants et malpolis de la Terre qui ont encore des dents de lait. Ce sont des personnes irresponsables et tout simplement détestables. Des démons malveillants qui tournent autour des personnes originellement gentilles qui, comme si une horde de moustique était après eux, deviennent résolument folles. Les Premières année. Ils me mettent dans un état ... Je crois que plus les années passent, plus ils sont stupides.

Je vais citer le nom du pire énergumène de l'espèce que j'ai rencontré jusqu'à ce jour, et pourtant, j'en ai vu des petits qui étaient perdus, qui trouvaient intelligent de se mettre la baguette dans le nez et de manger des Dragées de Bertie Crochue sans connaître le risque. Mais celui-là, je n'en avais jamais vu des comme ça. Il ira en enfer pour ce qu'il a osé faire.

Mike Douglas.

C'est mon nouvel ami. Je vous le présente ? Alors Mike, c'est un petit garçon qui n'est pas doué de facultés mentales. Mise à part peut-être, ce qui est dommage d'ailleurs, celle de parler. Mais il doit parler russe car quand je lui ai demandé avec un calme respectable s'il était le coupable de mes malheurs :

« C'est toi le petit c... petit qui raconte à tout le monde que moi, grande préfète-en-chef, j'aime regarder les gens en maillot de bain parce que ça me donne des envies de glace au caramel ? Chose qui est totalement fausse et totalement dénuée de sens. »

A ce moment là, il m'a regardé avec des yeux vides d'intelligence et un sourire béat. Il m'a marché sur le pied, le sale gnome, et il est parti comme ça, en sautillant. Comme s'il trouvait une forme de beauté à la vie. Je la cherche encore dans la sienne.

Ce que je lui ai fait ensuite ? Merlin, je ne pouvais pas me laisser ridiculiser de cette manière par un imbécile dans le genre, j'ai une dignité tout de même ! J'aurais beaucoup aimé l'enfermer dans un placard en maillot de bain pour pouvoir manger une glace au caramel tout en l'entendant crier des mots russes mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je suis magnanime. Je ne lui ai pas non plus donné une grosse baffe qui pourtant m'aurait beaucoup soulagé. Ça m'a néanmoins démangé mais je l'ai plutôt attrapé par l'oreille et je l'ai approché, sans violence aucune, de ma bouche pour lui crier dedans en le soulevant légèrement du sol.

« Je sais que c'est toi, alors tu sais quoi ? Je vais te donner une retenue pour une le reste du mois. Les châtiments corporels sont malheureusement interdits mais la torture mentale, pas encore. Alors, comme je sais que pour toi, tout ce qui est cérébral et réflexion, c'est un peu difficile, je vais quand même être clémente, tu n'auras pas à réfléchir beaucoup. Ne me remercie pas, tu devras copier la phrase suivante : Je suis un menteur et je raconte n'importe quoi comme que Molly II Weasley aime regarder des gens en maillot de bain parce que ça lui donne des envies de glace au caramel ce qui est totalement fallacieux et diffamatoire alors je m'excuse d'avoir été un idiot et d'avoir répandu ladite rumeur sur la préfète-en-chef que je vénère. Tu as intérêt à avoir tout retenu car tu me l'écriras cent fois par jour, pendant une semaine, les voyelles en rouge et les consonnes en bleu. Tout ça sans magie. Tu as juste le droit d'utiliser un dictionnaire s'il y a un mot que tu as du mal à comprendre étant donné ta condition ... Tu commences ce soir. Bienvenue à Poudlard, petit ! »

Et toc, dans tes dents de lait ! Je lui ai ébouriffé ses cheveux blonds en prime et il est devenu tout rouge. Il a continué à me regarder avec un air insolent qui, malgré le bonheur que m'avait procuré ma tirade, m'a insupporté. J'ai ajouté en lui donnant une pichenette :

« Si tu déguerpis pas très vite, tu feras ça pendant trois mois ! »

Et il est parti sans demander son reste. On ne le reverra pas de sitôt, si vous voulez mon avis. Léna à côté de moi m'a fait remarquer que j'avais peut-être été un peu excessive. Mais qu'est-ce que l'excès ? J'ai fait un sourire et je lui ai dit en battant des paupières :

« Mais je suis quelqu'un de gentil. Il m'a simplement un peu irritée et je ne fais que de la prévention. Plus il apprend jeune à ne pas être insupportable, mieux le monde se portera. Je pense à notre futur, Léna, remercie-moi plutôt ! »

Elle a haussé un sourcil perplexe en secouant la tête. Comment ça, elle n'est pas d'accord avec moi ? Avec un sourire amusé, je croise les bras alors qu'elle commente :

« Tu me fatigues parfois, Molly. Je t'aime bien mais de temps en temps, je me demande ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête.

– Ose dire que mes arguments ne sont pas bons, dis-je en ouvrant de grands yeux choqués.

– Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de toujours raisonnable, c'est tout ce que je dis, conclut-elle en haussant les épaules.

– Il le méritait. »

J'aime avoir quand même le dernier mot. Je suis insupportable mais mon amie rit quand même en me regardant, perdant le sérieux qu'elle essayait de conserver.

« Hé, Molly, tu traumatises les jeunes élèves ? demande mon cousin James Potter en passant dans le couloir. J'ai croisé un blondinet qui raconte que tu t'es acharnée sans raison contre lui et qu'il ira s'en plaindre.

– S'il fait bien ses lignes, il n'aura pas de problème à se faire, fais-je avec un air innocent.

– Il faut bien qu'il passe par là, c'est ça ? »

James a comme une certaine connaissance de la souffrance de mes punitions. Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Oui, je n'ai pas de scrupule, ni de cœur jusqu'à maltraiter ma propre famille. C'est au cas où on m'accuserait de favoritisme. Je trouverais ça méchant alors j'ai pris mes précautions et James des tonnes de retenues. Mais c'est utile pour faire les réunions de famille. J'en prends trois au hasard et je les fais travailler pendant que je parle de mes problèmes. Sur le visage de James, je lis qu'il a ses pires souvenirs de sa vie avec moi, il a une belle vie aussi, je suis là pour le rappeler à la réalité des choses. Il ferait mieux de me remercier plutôt que de me regarder comme ça.

« Dis donc, tu ne m'as pas encore passé à la moulinette cette année, me fait-il judicieusement remarquer.

– Tu es encore sage mais le retour aux bonnes habitudes ne saurait tarder. »

Je souris malicieusement mais derrière ce visage amusé, il y a une petite grimace d'être torturé. C'est à cause de l'expression : Mollynette passe tout le monde à la moulinette. C'est une invention de Lysander et Lorcan Scamander. Le rappel de leur existence en ce moment me pince le cœur. Diantre, je deviens sentimentale. Surtout pas, vade retro sentiment. Si un jour, j'en viens à me préoccuper plus de ce genre de chose que du reste, il ne faudra pas me laisser persévérer dans l'erreur. Je sais où sont mes priorités et elle ne se trouvent certainement pas dans la recherche assidue d'un amour qui se fanera trop rapidement. Je me tourne vers James avec un sourire carnassier et je me délecte à dire :

« Mon petit Jamie, ça te manquerait pas un peu le temps passé avec ta bonne cousine à discuter tranquillement dans les cachots ?

– On ne t'a jamais dit que tu ferais une excellente tortionnaire ? »

Léna qui est toujours à mes côtés opine du chef pour signifier que ces paroles avaient déjà été prononcées par le passé, ce qui amuse James qui hausse les épaules. Je soupire, essayant de me trouver une défense potable. Je prends un air soudainement plus triste et des yeux de chien battu :

« Mais comprenez-moi, je n'ai pas une vie facile.

– Toi, une vie difficile ? dit Léna interloquée. Tu as une famille idéale, des bonnes notes, le monde qui t'ouvre ses portes avec l'embarras du choix pour l'avenir et des amis franchement géniaux, ajoute-t-elle en souriant. Honnêtement Molly, ne te plains plus jamais. »

Je la regarde avec mes yeux humides. Dans un sens elle a raison mais dans l'autre, elle sait que tout n'est jamais parfait. James toussote, il prend conscience que ma respiration ne se coupe pas uniquement sous l'effet du jeu. En personne sympa, il n'aborde pas le sujet de la famille. Oui, elle est idéale mais il en manque quand même un bout. Je souffle légèrement pour faire passer le sentiment désagréable d'un souvenir difficile à effacer et je reprends notre marche dans les couloirs en leur lançant d'un ton détaché :

« Je ne me suis jamais plainte ! C'est vous qui me trouvez difficile à vivre !»

James repart de son côté en soupirant et Léna me rejoint en trottinant. Je ne sais pas si elle a remarqué mon trouble. Peu importe, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Les gens oublient les sujets sensibles, si je n'en parle jamais. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Qu'ils continuent à croire que je mène une vie parfaite, sans obstacle et sans difficulté, ça m'en donne moi-même l'illusion.


	7. Samedi 7 Septembre

**Samedi 7 Septembre**

Ma foi, la journée d'hier a été finalement fructueuse puisqu'au petit matin, j'avais mes cent lignes de Mike Douglas et une douce vengeance. C'étaient des pattes de mouches baveuses mais c'est mieux que rien, au moins, l'intention était là. Et qu'y a-t-il de plus satisfaisant que de voir le petit crétin blond ravaler sa fierté avec ses lignes copiées douloureusement ? Au petit-déjeuner, je le dis, il n'y a rien de mieux que sa petite tête dépitée.

Au programme aujourd'hui, trouver une bonne idée avec l'aide de Wilkes pour mettre de l'« ambiance » dans le château. Le pire dedans, c'est vraiment de devoir passer du temps à proximité de Léon Wilkes. Mais si McGonagall le veut, elle l'aura. Bien que je pense au plus profond de moi-même qu'elle a fait une grossière erreur en pensant que je pouvais être capable de travailler avec lui. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de qualités mais la patience ne fait pas partie d'entre elles. Et puis déjà, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée de mettre de l'ambiance dans le château ? Ce n'est pas un lieu d'étude, où on est censé y travailler, avoir nos diplômes pour ensuite pouvoir avoir autant que faire se peut un travail ? Évidemment, c'est toujours sympathique de retrouver ses amis le soir au bord du lac, d'avoir quelques jeux dans la Salle Commune mais à quel moment c'est notre travail d'organiser quoi que ce soit pour mettre de l'ambiance dans une école ? On ne va pas non plus tomber dans la dépravation et avoir une fête toutes les semaines. J'ai une pensée pour mon père qui trouverait ça scandaleux et ça m'arrache un petit sourire au milieu de mes réflexions.

« Alors, j'ai eu quelques petites idées, m'annonce Wilkes en souriant de travers. Qu'est-ce que tu dis d'une fête ? »

J'ai failli éclater de rire mais je me suis plutôt pris la tête entre les mains pour mourir en paix. Il fait beau dehors, le soleil brille et rayonne sur le lac étincelant. L'herbe est verte et le ciel est bleu. Les petites fleurs montrent un arc-en-ciel de couleur. Non, la nature est beaucoup trop belle pour l'espèce humaine. Et moi, je suis coincée dans une sorte de cagibi que l'on nous a présenté comme notre nouveau bureau avec la triste compagnie de Léon Wilkes. Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que je ne l'appréciait guère ? Non, vraiment, je préfère mourir que de l'entendre proposer une autre de ses idées.

« Non, je sais ! dit-il comme s'il avait eu un éclair de génie, ce qui me rend plutôt perplexe. On n'a qu'à organiser une soirée dans la Forêt Interdite ! »

Je vais le frapper. Je ne prends pas la peine de lui expliquer l'absurdité de sa proposition. À quel moment a-t-il cru que l'intégration des Première année rimait avec Forêt Interdite ? Je pense qu'il a un problème mental qui va bien au-delà de l'absence de matière grise.

« Hé, Weasley, arrête de soupirer à toutes mes idées. Si tu es si géniale que ça, tu pourrais en proposer aussi. »

Le pire, c'est qu'il a raison, c'est vexant et ça ne m'aide pas du tout à réfléchir. Au lieu de chercher à dire quelque chose d'intelligent, je préfère m'emporter contre sa stupidité :

« Ce n'est pas une fête où tes copains alcoolos ramèneront du whisky pur feu qu'attend McGonagall, qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ? Et la Forêt Interdite, oublie. Même si tu me disais que c'était pour apprendre aux petits les dangers de la folie et des créatures qui y vivent, ça ne convaincrait ni la directrice, ni moi, ni personne.

– Et tes propositions ? Je les attends toujours », fait-il avec un insupportable sourire arrogant.

Je soupire une nouvelle fois, irritée par son entêtement. Il faut que je réfléchisse rapidement. Il nous faut quelque chose d'intelligent, de plutôt malin, qui nous permettrait de faire participer tout le monde, qu'ils soient grand ou petit. Je jette un coup d'œil au Serpentard qui regarde par la fenêtre, peu concentré, les quelques filles qui font une bataille d'eau dans le parc. Je ferme les yeux en grimaçant. Il me révulse de plus en plus, ce qui n'étaient que des a priori deviennent réels, à mon plus grand malheur.

« Est-ce que ça te dérange si on va réfléchir de tout ça dehors ? demande-t-il avec un air détaché.

– Pour que tu ailles les mater de plus près ?

– Hé, tu pourrais même manger des glaces au caramel ! »

Il explose de rire alors que je prends un livre dans mon sac pour le frapper en représailles. Il ne le sait peut-être pas, mais je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui aime rire de ce genre de chose. J'ai le droit de me foutre de la gueule des autres mais les autres doivent toujours faire attention parce que la réciproque est dangereuse. Pour eux exclusivement. Il soupire, comme pour me montrer que je suis vraiment quelqu'un sans humour. Il ajoute avec un sourire toujours amusé :

« Sérieusement, il fait beau dehors, les idées viendront peut-être plus rapidement. C'est pas que je t'aime pas mais je préfère autant ne pas passer trop de temps enfermé avec toi. Imagine tu me rends chiant ?

– On te l'a pas dit ? Tu es déjà quelqu'un de chiant, dis-je d'un ton froid. Bon, d'accord, descendons, au moins comme ça, je pourrais respirer un peu. »

Il serre le poing comme s'il venait de gagner au quidditch alors que je rassemble mes affaires, profitant d'avoir à nouveau mon livre dans les mains pour lui en donner un nouveau coup sur la tête. Tous les deux, dans un silence un peu embarrassant mais ce qui est déjà mieux que de l'écouter parler, nous descendons les escaliers vers le parc. Une fois les rayons du soleil un peu plus proches, je me permets un léger sourire. Qui s'efface quelques secondes plus tard. Je n'avais pas repéré mais en fait, on se dirige droit vers sa bande de potes. On travaillera vraiment super bien, c'est génial. Je fronce les sourcils en foudroyant Léon du regard qui hausse les épaules un peu innocemment.

« Yo Léon, tu traînes avec Weasmoche ? Fais attention à toi, elle pourrait te contaminer avec sa mauvaise humeur ... »

Je dévisage Marius Burgoyne avec la méchante envie de prendre ma baguette et de lui lancer un sort qui le calmerait pour toujours mais je me maîtrise, serrant juste les dents et le poing. S'ils s'approchent de trop, ce dernier pourrait très bien partir pour rencontrer une mâchoire. J'ai devant moi une belle brochette d'idiots. Je rappelle le Préfet-en-chef à l'ordre en disant d'un ton sec :

« Bon, Wilkes. Est-ce qu'on ne finirait pas rapidement notre travail pour que tu ailles traîner avec tes amis nuls loin de moi ?

– Mais Weasley, nous sommes de bons amis, fait Côme Selwyn avec un sourire niais.

– Pour des gens comme Léon. Qui se ressemble s'assemble, c'est ça la formule, non ?

– Tu es en train de me traiter de nul ? » s'offusque Léon en posant une main choquée devant sa bouche.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre. Finalement, ses amis partent d'un autre côté et nous laissent discuter tranquillement de l'organisation d'une activité. Néanmoins avant de partir, ils échangent quelques mots qui me rappellent à quel point je ne devrais rien avoir à faire avec eux :

« Brittany te cherchait, Léon, a déclaré Marius. Je crois qu'elle voulait te parler de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant l'été. Franchement, tu aurais pu lui dire avant pour toi et Emeline, maintenant, c'est gênant au possible.

– Mais Brittany, elle le sait qu'Emeline ne lâche jamais le morceau, soupire Léon avec dédain. Elle devait s'y attendre.

– En tout cas, règle la question rapidement parce que si Lovener apprend ça, ça va pas être rose, conclut Ethan Vane, un autre ami de Serpentard.

– Ouais, je verrais ça. A tout à l'heure, je dois aller travailler. »

Je hausse un sourcil. De un, ce qu'il se passe chez les Serpentard ne m'intéresse pas et je regrette d'avoir entendu cette conversation embarrassante à propos de ses histoires avec Brittany Norwich et Emeline Lovener, qui sont deux pestes de leur maison. De deux, quand il utilise le mot travailler, je me demande s'il sait vraiment ce que c'est. Il avance vers un banc sous un arbre où il s'installe en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il a l'air préoccupé par cette histoire. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en savoir plus, les détails par exemple, ça a tendance à me répugner mais il dit quand même, comme s'il se sentait obligé de partager ça avec moi :

« Merlin, faut jamais sortir avec deux filles en même temps ... »

Je secoue la tête, il peut toujours me dire ça, ce n'est pas à moi que ça arriverait. Je ne fais pas de commentaire, je fais tout pour ne pas le regarder et essayer de me concentrer en sortant plume et parchemin. Mais il est hermétique au message :

« Emeline est un peu pénible mais elle canon. Après, Brittany, ça ne pourra jamais être ...

– En fait, je m'en fous, l'arrêté-je pour couper court à ses confessions maintenant.

– Désolé, j'oublie que tu n'as pas de cœur. »

Je fronce les sourcils, il a à moitié raison. Cependant, quelque chose me vient à l'esprit. Je n'en ai rien à faire de ses histoires d'amour avec les deux demoiselles mais en même temps, ce ne sont pas n'importe qui non plus. Elles me détestent toutes les deux. Brittany, sans raison, parce que je ne l'aime pas non plus, je pense. Mais Emeline, c'est différent.

Emeline Lovener est la fille de Vilnius Lovener, notre cher ministre de la magie. On se déteste mutuellement. Son père est une ordure de premier rang et il a battu le mien aux élections, ce que sa fille aime beaucoup me rappeler à chaque fois que je la croise. C'est une grande blonde, gâtée de partout, qui profite du pouvoir acquis par son père pour se croire supérieure. Je tiens les gens comme elle en horreur. La défaite de Papa était un drame parce que ça a laissé un ministre incompétent à la tête du pays ; pour sa fierté personnelle, ça a été difficile mais il s'en est remis. Le monde pourra-t-il se remettre en revanche de la victoire d'un homme corrompu ? Connaître les histoires d'Emeline pourra toujours me servir de réplique la prochaine fois qu'elle m'agressera pour me rappeler ce triste moment de l'histoire de la famille Weasley.

Dans un froid qui n'est pas dû au soleil, on réfléchit chacun de notre côté. Au bout de quelques minutes qui me semblent interminables, j'ai enfin un concept qui pourrait se mettre en place et qui répond à tous les critères.

« J'ai quelque chose, annoncé-je, alors je te propose qu'on mette en place une sorte de soirée quiz.

– Des quiz ? dit-il un peu sceptique.

– Oui, ça passe mieux auprès de la direction que la Forêt Interdite et on pourrait faire ça par maison, avec un élève de chaque niveau. Comme ça, les plus grands travaillent avec les plus petits. On pose des questions de type culture générale, donc avec un intérêt pédagogique et chaque maison a une équipe qui doit répondre correctement pour gagner des points. Tout le monde aime gagner des points et ça peut être divertissant.

– Tu veux dire barbant, corrige-t-il avec un insupportable sourire en coin.

– Sérieusement, Léon, tu as une meilleure idée ? Ça peut très bien marcher si on s'y met un peu et qu'on prépare des questions variées, certaines peuvent même être amusantes. »

Il réfléchit longuement. Tout compte fait, ça lui arrive de temps en temps. Il finit par hocher la tête en soupirant.

On se sépare rapidement. Il rejoint ses amis qui s'étaient installés un peu plus loin et je rentre à la Salle Commune retrouver Fred et Evan qui font une partie d'échec version sorciers. Je m'allonge dans le canapé, satisfaite de mon idée, priant tout de même pour que McGonagall soit d'accord et que les élèves ne soient pas trop réticents. Je partage mon idée aux garçons qui me regardent en souriant. Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'ils se moquent de moi ou pas. De toute façon je suis épuisée par cette journée, je n'ai pas le courage d'argumenter correctement.


	8. Dimanche 8 Septembre

**Dimanche 8 Septembre**

Je suis allée voir McGonagall pour lui proposer l'idée du Quiz. Elle avait l'air contente. Je peux mourir en paix, je suis un génie reconnu. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver des idées de questions. J'ai commencé à y réfléchir mais je sens que je vais surtout avoir à contrôler celles que prépare Léon dans son coin. On a décidé de le faire à la fin du mois, ça nous laisse encore pas mal de temps pour nous organiser correctement.

En revanche, s'il y a quelque chose qu'il va falloir régler rapidement, c'est la Salle Commune qui est dans un état passablement délabré. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir déjà empêché trois fois des Quatrième année d'empiler les canapés pour voir combien de temps ça tenait. Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais surtout dans l'objectif de faire sérieusement mes devoirs et je crois que l'endroit n'est plus propice à la concentration. Je m'en veux légèrement d'abandonner le navire et de laisser seuls nos charmants préfets, Evan et Jeanne, essayer de garder les lieux plus ou moins propre. Mais au bout d'un moment, c'est un cas désespéré. Je m'éclipse avec ma pile de parchemin sous le bras pour aller vers la bibliothèque. Une question me trotte dans la tête, pourquoi tous ces jeunes ne sortent-ils pas prendre un peu l'air s'ils s'ennuient autant ? Ils devraient aller s'aérer un peu pendant qu'il fait beau, tout le monde s'en porterait mieux. Je parle comme une vieille, j'adore ça, être acariâtre.

Le monde ne m'aime pas, tous les jours ça devient comme une évidence. Alors que je marchais, sans faire le moindre mal à qui que ce soit, pour une fois, en direction de ce lieu saint qu'est la bibliothèque, un groupe de petit m'est rentré dedans. Exaspérée au possible de voir mes parchemins vides et mes notes de cours s'envoler, se mélanger et s'étaler par terre. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir de crier sur les crétins qui ne s'étaient même pas arrêtés pour ramasser, je crois que ça ne leur est même pas venu à l'idée d'être un minimum poli.

« Bande de malpropres ! La prochaine fois que je vous croise, je vais vous faire bouffer du parchemin à un tel point que vous ne serez plus capables de courir, vous vous roulerez comme les petits gorets que vous êtes ! »

Ils ne se sont même pas retournés. Déjà bien échauffée par cette malencontreuse collision, quand j'entends derrière moi une voix que je sais désagréable, les choses ne s'arrangent pas.

« Mollynette, comme on se retrouve ! Au lieu de te prendre les murs, tu te prends les gens maintenant ? Est-ce qu'on peut appeler ça une évolution vers un mieux ? »

Le progrès, ce serait qu'il se taise. Je ne me retourne pas, sachant que je vais devoir batailler pour ne pas lui lancer mon poing dans sa figure blonde. Je commence à ramasser mes affaires étendues sur le sol en espérant que Lysander Scamander s'en aille comme un mauvais souvenir. Parce que c'est lui. Forcément. Qui y aurait-il d'autre pour me rappeler les mauvais moments que je passe avec les murs ? Mais il est borné et se penche derrière moi pour m'aider à réunir toutes mes feuilles. Soupirant, je le regarde enfin, les yeux noirs et fatigués.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide et tu refuses de voir que je peux être utile de temps en temps ?

– Va crever, Scamander, s'il te plaît.

– Ce n'est pas de ma faute, tu sais. Je n'ai rien fait, c'est toi qui avait..., commence-t-il alors que je lève les yeux au ciel.

– Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il s'est passé, d'accord ? J'étais là. J'ai fait une énorme erreur mais tu n'es pas obligé d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie à chaque fois. »

Il ne voit pas que je suis au bord de la crise de nerf ? J'ai du travail qui m'attend et je me retrouve à devoir remettre de l'ordre dans mes papiers et dans mes histoires avec les Scamander. Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment. Je prends brusquement la pile de parchemin qu'il tient dans les mains pour les fourrer dans mon sac. Il me regarde avec une forme de pitié dans les yeux. Je ne supporte vraiment plus sa personne. Il commente :

« C'est vrai que tu étais là. Tout contre moi. Je m'en rappelle plutôt bien.

– Lysander ! m'écrié-je avant qu'il ne rentre plus dans les détails. J'ai tout sauf envie de parler de ça. »

Je regarde autour de nous pour vérifier que personne ne nous ait entendu. Il soupire en me voyant faire. Je sais qu'il préférerait que j'assume mais au bout d'un moment je ne peux qu'avoir honte de l'avoir embrassé à la place de son frère.

C'était l'année dernière. Avec Lorcan on s'était donné rendez-vous dans un couloir où il ne passait pas grand monde, pas très loin de leur Salle Commune et j'étais arrivée en retard, ayant hésité de longues minutes à m'y rendre. Sauf que quand je me suis pointée, la nuit était presque tombée, j'étais un peu perdue dans ma vie et j'ai vu un Scamander. Comme une idiote, je n'ai pas remarqué que je m'adressais à l'autre jumeau. Après lui avoir dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur, sans trop oser le regarder, je me suis mise sur la pointe des pieds pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il ne m'a pas arrêtée. Il ne m'a pas dit que je parlais à la mauvaise personne. Il s'est laissé embrasser.

Je n'ai compris mon erreur que lorsque qu'il a passé ses mains autour de ma taille pour prolonger le baiser. Je n'étais pas prête et ça m'aurait beaucoup étonné que Lorcan agisse comme ça. Et j'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai vu son regard. La situation l'amusait beaucoup, il a tenté de me garder près de lui mais je lui ai donné une gifle violente, comme pour me réveiller moi-même. Je me suis écartée, n'osant rien dire, totalement honteuse et avec une méchante nausée qui pointait le bout de son nez. Les larmes aux yeux en me rendant compte que je venais de tout briser, je me suis enfuie en courant et je suis allée droit dans le mur. Je crois que le sens propre comme le figuré peut s'appliquer dans mon cas. C'était le pire jour de ma vie, de loin. Il a essayé de me rattraper alors que je vacillais, un peu sonnée par le choc et le mal de crâne. J'ai titubé, me débattant pour qu'il ne me touche plus jamais. J'ai marché ou erré plutôt jusqu'à mon dortoir où je suis restée terrée pendant les jours qui ont suivis.

Depuis, j'ai du mal à regarder Lorcan dans les yeux parce que je ne pouvais plus répéter tout ce que j'avais dit à Lysander sans me sentir terriblement mal. Je ne peux pas non plus m'approcher de Lysander sans qu'il me rappelle à quel point j'ai été idiote.

Il me regarde avec attention alors que je me remémore la scène en grimaçant, il sourit même légèrement. Je soupire en refermant précipitamment mon sac pour le quitter le plus vite possible. Il me retient cependant par le bras, m'empêchant d'aller aussi loin que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je ne peux plus contenir un cri :

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Scamander, à la fin ? Tu ne vois pas que je ne peux plus te voir même en photo ? »

Son visage est un peu plus crispé, il a l'air plus grave et sérieux. J'ai peur que ce ne soit qu'une illusion avec lui. J'essaye de me dégager de sa poigne mais il résiste, demandant d'une voix basse :

« Pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais expliqué ? »

Je le regarde sans montrer que je comprends ce qu'il me demande. Je secoue la tête en m'apprêtant à sortir ma baguette pour qu'il me laisse vraiment tranquille mais il m'arrête d'un geste et ajoute :

« Il en a souffert autant que toi, tu sais. Lorcan est quelqu'un de bien et je crois que toi aussi. Ça aurait pu marcher tous les deux, même avec ça.

– Non. Je n'aurais jamais pu lui en parler, ça l'aurait détruit encore plus et je ne peux pas non plus faire comme si rien n'avait existé. Alors on va faire comme on déjà commencé à faire. On va s'ignorer et toi, je vais te mettre en retenue pour avoir été méchant avec moi.

– Comme on se retrouve, Mollynette, dit-il avec un sourire sans joie. Comme quoi, le temps passe et notre relation est toujours la même. On stagne un peu, c'est dommage mais j'adorerais passer du temps avec toi dans une salle vide. »

Je mime un vomissement très crédible qui le fait ricaner. Finalement, il me relâche pour me regarder partir vers la bibliothèque où je n'ai plus l'intention de travailler. Je ne vais faire que ruminer. D'autant plus qu'il me lance de loin :

« Et fais attention au mur, Mollynette. »

Je frissonne. S'il continue à m'appeler Mollynette, je vais vraiment le faire souffrir. Je me réfugie dans un coin de la bibliothèque pour réfléchir. S'il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas voir Lysander, c'est bien pour ça. L'entendre parler de ce qu'il s'est passé de cette manière, il est horriblement vicieux. Pour lui, il a simplement passé un bon moment avec moi et il n'a aucun remord. A-t-il au moins une once d'humanité ? J'en doute. La seule chose que je peux lui accorder, c'est qu'il n'en a jamais parlé à Lorcan. Il peut me reprocher de ne pas l'avoir fait mais il ne m'a pas trahie non plus en allant tout lui raconter. Je reste persuadée qu'il souffrirait plus en le sachant.

Je tente pendant une bonne heure de rédiger un parchemin sur les Patronus corporels mais mon esprit revient toujours à ce qu'à dit Lysander. Je le déteste de me déconcentrer à distance. Je finis par rentrer penaude à la Salle Commune avant d'aller manger. Roxanne me voyant arriver avec une tête de trois mètres de long, me laisse une place sur le canapé à côté d'elle. Je pose ma tête sur ses genoux, sans lui parler pour autant. Elle me caresse doucement les cheveux, les yeux un peu inquiets tout de même, elle ne pose pas de question. De toute façon, je ne lui aurais pas répondu. Je ne lui ai jamais dit ce qu'il s'était passé pour que je change d'avis si vivement à propos de Lorcan et son frère. Peut-être qu'elle s'en doute. Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas envie de lui dire parce qu'elle se moquerait de moi. Je ferme les yeux, écoutant silencieusement les conversations entre Effie, Léna, Fred et Evan qui parlent de la manière dont les moldus se divertissent. Les écouter m'endort progressivement et estompe un peu mon sentiment de mal-être.


	9. Lundi 9 Septembre

**Lundi 9 Septembre**

Nouvelle semaine, nouvelle vie ? Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup mais qui sait, normalement après le cours d'Étude des Moldus de ce matin, on doit prendre le thé avec Roxanne dans le bureau de Victoire. Peut-être qu'il s'y passera des choses trépidantes. Ma vie en général est trépidante, c'est un peu fatigant mais ai-je pour autant envie de la changer ? Pour rien au monde.

Avoir Victoire en assistante de professeur m'amuse beaucoup. Elle et Madame Holmes forment un duo d'enfer. Deux très belles femmes, vraiment bienveillantes qui savent parler aux élèves sans faire preuve de trop de sévérité mais en se faisant respecter. Fred pense que c'est parce qu'elles sont jolies que tout le monde est calme en leur présence. Le fait que tous les garçons se rincent les yeux agréablement pendant le cours au lieu de discuter entre eux pourrait corroborer cela. Mais j'ai une forme d'innocence et d'espoir, je préférerais que ce soit pour la qualité de leur enseignement. En même temps, Victoire a du sang vélane dans les veines, ça n'aide pas vraiment.

Après le cours d'Étude des Moldus, on a quelques heures de battement pour manger avant de reprendre par de l'Histoire de la Magie avec le Professeur Binns, qui est tout de suite moins attirant. Alors Victoire nous ouvre son bureau avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, nous invitant à nous installer sur les fauteuils moelleux.

« J'ai fait moi-même la décoration, nous annonce-t-elle rayonnante, vous aimez bien ? »

J'esquisse un sourire, c'est tellement Victoire comme endroit. Il y a du bleu partout, agrémenté de beaucoup de fleurs blanches. Elle a un petit coin où trône une théière et des tasses en porcelaine. Son bureau est rempli d'objets moldus. Elle a une collection de stylo et une pile de magazine de photographie. Son propre appareil, son précieux qu'elle ne quitte jamais bien longtemps, est installé sur une étagère d'où il semble observer toute la pièce. Elle l'a ensorcelé pour qu'il prenne des photos pendant son absence, pour s'assurer qu'aucun élève ne vienne lui voler de copies ou pire, l'appareil en lui même.

Avec un sourire éclatant, elle nous sert du thé au jasmin, répandant une odeur douce dans toute la pièce et elle ouvre une boîte remplie de gâteau aux épices.

« C'est adorable, répond Roxanne en se mordant la lèvre.

– Je sais que ce n'est pas tellement ton style Roxou mais c'est gentil de montrer que tu es quelqu'un de poli. Pour une fois, ajoute Victoire malicieusement ce qui fait froncer les sourcils de mon autre cousine. En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de vous recevoir. C'est tellement étrange de vous faire cours, vous n'imaginez même pas.

– Si, fais-je riant. T'avoir en professeur nous perturbe tout autant.

– D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais éviter de nous faire des clins d'œil à la moindre occasion, dit Roxanne en plissant les yeux. Ce n'est pas que c'est gênant, ça nous amuse beaucoup, mais les autres vont croire qu'on est favorisé. »

La blonde assistante nous regarde avec des yeux désolés et fait un sourire d'excuse. Je lui donne un petit coup de coude en soupirant :

« Ce n'est pas un drame non plus ... Bon alors, tu voulais nous dire quelque chose ?

– Non, juste passer du temps avec vous, dit-elle en retrouvant sa joie habituelle.

– Parce que nous sommes tes cousines préférées ? » demande Roxanne avec espièglerie.

Victoire fronce les sourcils sévèrement et s'exclame :

« Je ne fais pas de préférence entre mes élèves et pas non plus dans la famille ! »

Roxanne éclate de rire, l'air de dire qu'elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Notre cousine ne s'en offusque pas, au contraire, elle continue à sourire. Elle me fait plaisir à voir, elle semble heureuse. Ses yeux bleus sont étincelants et sa peau plus brillante que jamais. Elle a noué ses longs cheveux d'un blond presque argenté en une natte qui lui revient sur l'épaule. Son léger pull blanc laisse apercevoir sa longue robe bleu ciel en dessous. Ted a de la chance. Roxanne doit penser à la même chose que moi car elle me devance de quelques secondes en demandant :

« Et Ted n'est pas triste de te voir si loin ?

– Il est occupé avec son travail de consultant en métamorphose au ministère de la magie. Ça ne fait qu'une semaine mais je pense qu'on arrivera à se voir. Je vous rappelle que j'ai un accès illimité à Pré-au-Lard et que je peux très bien transplaner de là-bas à chez lui.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu as des privilèges... Tu ne penses pas que tu pourrais en faire profiter tes cousines préférées ? propose Roxanne en faisant des yeux implorants.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'iraient faire Lily et Lucy à Pré-au-lard ? Elles sont encore un peu jeunes pour le Whisky Pur feu, répond Victoire avec malice. Non, plus sérieusement, je n'ai pas envie de me faire virer pour ça. »

Roxanne prend un air vexé. Soudain, Victoire, comme si elle venait d'avoir une idée incroyable, s'exclame :

« Par contre, durant vos sorties au village, on pourrait aller faire du shopping ensemble, non ?

– Merveilleux, dis-je sans vraiment de joie parce que je connais par expérience que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

– Oh, allez, ça vous ferait du bien de refaire vos gardes robes, ajoute-t-elle avec un petit sourire mesquin.

– Ma garde-robe est tout à fait correcte, soupire Roxanne. Après, je ne dis pas que celle de Molly n'en aurait pas besoin.

– Tu as un problème avec moi ? »

Elle me regarde avec gravité, en secouant la tête comme pour me juger du regard. Elle observe très sérieusement ma chemise et ma jupe noire en soupirant. Puis, elle s'approche de moi et soulève mes boucles rousses en fronçant les sourcils. Elle regarde Victoire avec une petite grimace.

« C'est-à dire que ..., commence-t-elle alors que Victoire la coupe en s'approchant soudainement de moi.

– Attends Molly, tu as perdu un bouton ! J'ai ce qu'il faut, enlève ta chemise, je vais t'arranger ça.

– Comme ça, au moins, tu seras potable, commente mon autre cousine en se moquant de moi. Quoi ? Me regarde pas comme ça, ta condition de célibataire à vie parle pour toi.

– Ce n'est pas gentil, intervient Victoire en récupérant ma chemise. Ne t'inquiète pas Molly, elle blague. »

Roxanne secoue la tête pour montrer que ce n'est pas une plaisanterie et je me retrouve à soupirer, en soutien-gorge pendant que Victoire s'affaire avec ma chemise et son dé à coudre. Pour voir comment vivent les moldus, elle s'empêche d'utiliser sa magie même pour des choses aussi simples. Roxanne me tapote sur l'épaule en signe de soutien. Je lui lance un regard noir qu'elle reçoit en battant des paupières, fière d'elle.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappe à la porte du bureau. Sursautant, je me rends compte que je suis peu vêtue mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait s'ouvrir pour de vrai, sans réponse. Je prends Roxanne pour la mettre devant moi alors qu'elle essaye de s'empêcher de rire. Victoire, interloquée, regarde l'élève de Première année à la tête blonde de gnome. Pas lui ! J'ai failli sortir ma baguette pour lui envoyer un sort qui le ferait oublier jusqu'à son prénom. Mike Douglas. Il n'a strictement rien à faire là, il n'a même pas ma cousine en Professeur. Elle se jette d'ailleurs rapidement sur la porte pour qu'il ne puisse pas en voir plus. Après des choses vont encore se murmurer sur les Weasley et leur vision de la famille un peu étrange. Il ne fait que sourire, très amusé par la situation alors que Victoire, rouge, lui demande promptement :

« Tu es qui ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Pendant ce temps, toujours planquée derrière Roxanne, je me glisse doucement vers le coin où ma chemise gisait, un bouton à moitié cousu. Il s'esclaffe :

« On m'a demandé de vous trouver parce que des Poufsouffle essayaient de mettre des pièges à rats et des tapettes à mouches géantes près des cuisines ! »

Il penche la tête sur le côté pour essayer de me regarder alors que je remettais le plus vite possible ma chemise, un peu énervée. Il fait un petit sourire très amusé alors que Victoire le pousse dehors pour fermer la porte derrière elle et aller courir aux cuisines où apparemment les Poufsouffle pétaient un câble. On connaissait leur gourmandise mais de là à aller protéger les Cuisines ...

Roxanne me regarde en se retenant de rire. Non, la situation n'est pas drôle. C'est ultra embarrassant de se faire surprendre en soutien-gorge dans le bureau d'un prof. Même si c'est sa cousine Ou justement parce que c'est sa cousine. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Roxanne se calme pour me tapoter sur l'épaule et m'encourager un peu. Finalement, je reprends toutes mes affaires et je sors de cette pièce. J'en ai marre d'être ridicule, autant aller se moquer des Poufsouffle. Mais en ouvrant la porte, je vois que Mike Douglas attend toujours à l'entrée et qu'il me regarde avec un grand sourire et des petits yeux horriblement vicieux. Je sors ma baguette pour la pointer sous son petit nez qui se fronce et je lui lance mon pire regard. Roxanne derrière moi, nous considère du regard, toujours ravie de cette situation cocasse. Il dit, sans bouger ni réagir face à la menace :

« Je n'ai rien vu. Si tu enlèves ma punition. Sinon je raconte tout à tout le monde.

– Va te faire éclater la tête par une tapette à mouche géante ! m'écrie-je.

– Molly, fait Roxanne d'une voix qui se veut calme derrière moi. Réfléchis un peu à sa proposition. Est-ce que ça ne vaudrait pas le coup ?

– Il essaye de me corrompre ! Le chantage ne marche pas avec moi, petit gnome.

– Alors, dit-il en haussant les épaules, je vais dire à tout le monde que vous passez vos journée à vous tripoter entre Weasley, et même avec des professeurs. Ça n'arrangera pas votre réputation mais comme vous avez l'air de l'assumer, salut ! »

Il s'en va de son petit pas enjoué. Roxanne me regarde d'un air outré. Quoi ? Je viens de faire une erreur ? Elle soupire en me regardant hésiter. D'accord, j'aurais peut-être mieux fait d'accepter sa proposition, je l'entends déjà aborder quelqu'un au bout du couloir. J'échange un regard avec Roxanne et elle me donne un coup dans l'épaule pour me faire réagir. Je lève les yeux au ciel et pointe ma baguette sur Mike qui reçoit un sort de silence informulé en pleine face. Je me sens un peu coupable d'utiliser la magie à mauvais escient. Pardon Merlin, c'est pour la bonne cause.

Alors que le petit Serpentard essaye de s'égosiller sans qu'aucun son de puisse sortir de sa bouche, je le prends par le col, faisant partir d'un geste les deux Serdaigle à qui il essayait d'expliquer le problème de la famille Weasley. J'ouvre la porte d'une salle que je sais vide à cette heure là pour y entrer, traînant mon ami le nain. Je le jette un peu négligemment pendant que Roxanne ferme la porte en entrant derrière moi. Je croise les bras. Le sort commence à s'estomper, je l'entends qui arrive à crier pour s'offusquer. Je secoue la tête :

« Ce n'est pas bien ce que tu fais, Douglas.

– Vous venez de m'enlever ! Je vais me plaindre à McGonagall ! s'écrie-t-il en essayant de forcer le passage sans réussir.

– N'essaye même pas, dit Roxanne en souriant. Molly l'a dans la poche. »

Je lui lance un regard contrarié. Elle me fait des yeux angéliques l'air de ne pas comprendre. Si elle recommence à parler de ma relation avec la Directrice, le petit va s'imaginer des choses pires encore ! Voyant ma détresse, elle ajoute :

« Et puis c'est toi qui est en tort, petit. Tu es entré sans autorisation. Victoire était en train de faire de la couture, de surprise, elle aurait très bien pu t'envoyer une aiguille dans l'œil. Et légitimement. Finalement, estime-toi chanceux.

– Je veux qu'on m'enlève ma punition. C'est chiant de devoir faire des lignes tous les soirs !

– Tu ne peux pas dire que tu ne l'as pas mérité. Tu es malpoli et tu répands des fausses rumeurs, lui fais-je remarquer.

– Mais je sais ce que j'ai vu, dit-il le sourire en coin.

– Et tu ferais mieux de l'oublier bien vite parce que Molly déteste recevoir des lettres d'amour de jeunes qui veulent la voir en sous-vêtement, déclare Roxanne sans mon consentement. Voilà ce qu'on va faire, tu vas te taire, Molly va enlever ta punition et au moindre faux pas, elle la remet. Tu n'as aucune seconde chance et si tu racontes ce que tu penses avoir vu, on va se plaindre à McGonagall pour diffamation. D'accord ? »

Je fronce les sourcils en m'obligeant à approuver les paroles de ma cousine. Le petit couine qu'il accepte et se glisse entre nous pour fuir bien loin. Les mains sur les hanches, je regarde Roxanne en soupirant. Elle hausse les épaules :

« C'est bon, il mettra deux jours grand max avant de refaire une connerie, me rassure-t-elle. Il finira par avoir quand même une de tes punitions chéries. »

On sort de cette salle vide, Victoire arrive justement, un peu essoufflée, elle me prend dans les bras un peu soudainement :

« Oh, je suis désolée Molly. Je n'ai même pas pu finir de remettre bien ton bouton ! Si tu veux, tu peux me la passer pour que je termine ...

– Non, ça ira comme ça, Victoire. Je crois que j'irais en racheter une à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard. »

Elle me regarde avec des yeux vraiment désolés pendant qu'on s'éloigne avec Roxanne, échangeant un denier regard amusé. On ne s'ennuie véritablement jamais à Poudlard.


	10. Mardi 10 Septembre

**Mardi 10 Septembre**

N'y a-t-il pas plus mauvaise idée que de tomber amoureux ? Prenons l'exemple de ma chère petite sœur Lucy. Elle rêve depuis son premier jour à Poudlard de son futur mari et père de ses enfants, Tristan Claybrook. Elle en parle vraiment en ces termes, je n'invente rien. J'aurais beaucoup aimé pourtant mais les faits sont véridiques. J'ai informé Papa du problème cet été alors que j'avais ce moucheron de sœur qui me hurlait de ne pas le faire. Mais Percy Weasley est trop occupé pour discuter des amours de sa jeune fille. Père ingrat ou flemme compréhensible d'essayer de raisonner une fillette de treize ans sur ce garçon à qui elle n'a jamais vraiment parlé ? Je ne sais pas mais j'ai décidé que je ne pouvais pas la laisser pleurer plus longtemps sur mon canapé préféré. Après, il risque d'être moins doux.

La raison de sa peine ? Une Poufsouffle. On aura tout vu, aurait pu s'écrier un Serpentard mal avisé mais j'ai appris à me méfier des blaireaux. Hier, ils ont tout de même voulu tuer chaque personne s'approchant de leurs cuisines. Ils vont bientôt la privatiser si ça continue. Ont-ils des mouvements de revendications culinaires dans leur Salle Commune ? J'en discuterais un jour avec Dorian Smith, leur préfet, ça m'intrigue trop. Enfin, ce n'est pas tellement le sujet. Le sujet, c'est une prétendue rumeur comme quoi Tristan aurait des sentiments pour Maya, une jaune et noire. Lucy a embauché un détective privé pour espionner les faits et gestes de son amoureux. Je ne suis pas loin de la vérité, elles sont tout un groupe de Troisième année à surveiller en secret Tristan. Quand j'ai entendu ça, j'ai cru que j'allais hurler de rire. Elles sont si bien organisées, elles me font très peur honnêtement.

« C'est très simple, explique Estelle qui participe à l'action. Louise le surveille en Potion, en Métamorphose et en Histoire de la Magie. Moi, je prends le tour en Astronomie, Botanique et Sortilèges et Lucy le prend pendant les repas, les activités extérieures et les options.

– J'ai pris les mêmes que lui, renifle-t-elle dans mon canapé.

– Vous me désespérez par votre perversité. Vraiment, c'est grave. Je dirais même que c'est une atteinte à sa vie privée. Lucy, je ne suis pas fière de toi. »

Ma petite sœur, déjà dans un état déplorable se roule sur mon canapé, totalement irrécupérable. Ses lunettes se retrouvent sous son nez et ses cheveux châtains sont emmêlés à souhait. Elle est séduisante comme ça, c'est sûr, il va la remarquer et l'adorer. Elle geint :

« Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre... Je l'aime.

\- A voir ton état, ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est plus que de la passion, c'est de l'obsession malsaine, lui fais-je remarquer en secouant la tête et en lui tendant un mouchoir. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il aime cette Maya ? »

C'est une de ses acolytes qui répond, l'air sombre :

« Les signes ne trompent pas. Ils se sont mis à côté dans la plupart des cours quand on est en cours avec les Poufsouffle.

– Et ils discutent beaucoup, surenchérit l'autre brune en faisant de grands yeux inquiets.

– Vous avez considéré la possibilité qu'ils soient amis ? » proposé-je sans grande conviction.

Les trois filles secouent la tête l'air de dire que ce n'était vraiment pas le cas. Un peu vaincue, je hausse les épaules, je ne peux rien faire pour elles. Sauf que Lucy, de sa voix tremblante de femme au cœur brisé, me retient pour que je ne m'en aille pas faire des choses plus utiles :

« Molly, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Tu connais son frère, tu ne veux pas lui demander s'il sait quelque chose à propos des sentiments de Tristan, dit-elle en baissant la voix. Pour voir s'il peut confirmer quelque chose ...

– Tu penses vraiment que Victor sait quelque chose ? Je pense qu'il va juste me trouver bizarre ou pire, croire que j'ai un problème avec son frère.

– Peu importe, je suis sûre qu'il te trouve déjà bizarre. Allez, s'il te plaît, fais-le pour ta petite sœur qui souffre. »

Je hausse un sourcil amusé. C'est plutôt vrai, de toute façon ça fait un moment que ma crédibilité en a pris un coup. Elle se mordille la lèvre, priant Merlin pour que j'accepte. Ce que je fais, bien entendu, bon gré mal gré. Elle me regarde avec insistance me diriger vers Victor Claybrook. Je fronce les sourcils, est-elle véritablement persuadée d'être discrète ? Je devrais peut-être lui dire que c'est grillé d'avance ? Ne serait-ce que pour qu'elle apprenne de ses erreurs. Victor est à l'autre bout de la Salle Commune, je zigzague entre les tables et les canapés pour le retrouver. Il est en train de discuter avec Johanna et Effie. Je m'assois le plus naturellement possible à leur table. Les filles m'interrogent du regard. Mon intrusion est bizarre, je le reconnais. Je me penche vers eux, cultivant le mystère, ils m'observent avec un petit sourire. Effie est la petite amie de Fred, elle est déjà venue à la maison, elle est au courant de mon atypie mais peut-être que les autres gardent encore cette image de moi sage et normale. Johanna hausse un sourcil :

« Tu as l'intention de dire quelque chose ou tu voulais juste rester dans cette position ?

– Je voulais ménager un petit suspens, réponds-je en soupirant puis je me tourne vers Victor avec un sourire malicieux. C'est pas grave, ne m'en voulez pas les filles, ça ne va pas vous concerner.

– Franchement Molly, tu me fais peur, fait le garçon en question.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, en fait, ça ne te concerne pas non plus, ni moi mais en temps que grande sœur, et toi en temps que grand frère, nous devons avoir une discussion. Restez-là, dis-je en rattrapant la manche d'Effie qui allait s'éclipser pour nous laisser tranquille. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. C'est à propos de Tristan. »

Victor fronce les sourcils. Il a l'air inquiet quand même. Je fais un sourire amusé, pour m'empêcher de rire un peu fort, ce que Lucy me reprocherait. Il jette un coup d'œil derrière lui et voit ma petite sœur qui laisse passé sa tête par dessus le canapé. Au meilleur niveau de sa discrétion. Il me regarde avec amusement et hoche la tête :

« D'accord. Ta sœur à le béguin pour mon frère, c'est ça ? »

Je soupire, plissant les yeux. Jouer les entremetteuses n'est pas vraiment mon truc, je dis à voix basse :

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle lui trouve. »

J'éclate de rire en voyant la tête de mon ami se décomposer et je secoue la tête, trouvant la situation délicieuse. J'ajoute :

« C'est une blague. Il est mignon ton frère. Par contre, ma sœur est un peu l'antithèse de quelque chose de mignon. Je ne veux pas te faire peur mais elle est amoureuse de ton frère au point de l'espionner constamment et ces derniers jours elle a remarqué qu'il était très proche d'une certaine Maya. Elle est incroyablement jalouse et elle m'a envoyé vers toi pour te demander si tu en savais quelque chose. »

Je le regarde en battant des paupières, avec un sourire d'espoir. Johanna et Effie sont en train d'observer ma sœur et sont pliées de rire. Je les comprends tellement. Victor passe une main dans ses cheveux en réfléchissant tout à fait sérieusement à la question. Il finit par me regarder avec pitié :

« Je suis désolé, ça ne me dit rien. Peut-être qu'il en parlé et que je n'ai pas écouté.

– Ah, toi aussi tu fais ça ? m'exclamé-je en riant. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est loin d'être dramatique. Au pire, elle n'a qu'à aller le voir. Ce n'est pas à nous d'agir. Mais merci quand même, je vous laisse tranquille. »

Effie hoche la tête, se mordant la lèvre pour s'arrêter de rire et Victor me regarde avec des yeux amusés. Je me lève et me dirige vers ma petite sœur qui a l'air de souffrir encore plus. Elle va vraiment se rendre malade avec ses histoires. Soudain, une main m'attrape le bras. Surprise, je me retourne. C'est Rose, elle jette un coup d'œil à Lucy et secoue la tête.

« Franchement Molly, elle ne peut pas rester comme ça. Tu viens avec moi si je vais voir Tristan pour lui demander directement ?

– Elle nous tuerait, lui fais-je remarquer.

– Mais non, elle n'a pas assez de force. »

Moi qui pensait être parfois méchante avec ma sœur, je découvre un égal. Rose me tire par la manche en direction de Tristan Claybrook, assis à l'autre bout de la salle. Je vois le visage de Lucy qui se décompose en comprenant. Elle enfonce sa tête dans un coussin. Elle pense se cacher mais à mon avis, elle en est d'autant plus ridicule. En nous voyant approcher, le petit Tristan ouvre de grands yeux affolés. Il dit, en levant les mains :

« Je n'ai rien fait.

– Il n'y a que les coupables qui disent ça. »

Je le regarde avec des yeux suspicieux. Il est étrange. Peut-être qu'il irait bien avec ma sœur finalement. Rose me donne un coup de coude pour que j'arrête avec mon regard foudroyant et prend la parole :

« On fait un sondage parmi les Troisième année pour un devoir de Divination et j'ai quelques questions à te poser.

– Euh ... D'accord. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Elle avait un plan, elle est merveilleuse cette petite Rose. J'esquisse un sourire fier avant de reprendre mon sérieux et de sortir un parchemin pour prendre des notes pendant que Rose commence :

« Est-ce que tu crois à l'alignement des planètes ?

– Comment ça ? Je ne... J'en sais rien, répond-il.

– Vénus, Mars et Neptune étaient alignés la semaine dernière, ça veut dire que quelque chose a peut-être changé. Est-ce que ces derniers temps tu ressens une attirance particulière pour quelqu'un ?

– Je ... Je ne comprends pas la question. »

J'ai l'impression que nous sommes en train de le questionner pour la police, il est si mal à l'aise. Pour détendre l'atmosphère et trancher avec le sérieux de ma cousine, je fais :

« En gros, tu es tombé amoureux ces derniers temps ? Ne t'inquiète pas, le sondage est anonyme. Le Professeur De Vinan veut juste montrer que les planètes peuvent avoir de réels effets sur nos comportements.

– D'accord. Alors, je suis désolé pour Madame De Vinan mais il n'y a eu aucun changement ces derniers temps.

– Merci beaucoup, Tristan. » dit Rose en rangeant sa plume.

On se retourne d'un même mouvement, le laissant un peu perplexe. Rose m'adresse un petit sourire satisfait et se dirige vers Lucy et ses amies. En jetant un ultime regard à Tristan, je m'éloigne aussi. Il a l'air de se poser un nombre incalculable de question. Ça me fait rire, quand j'arrive au canapé de Lucy, je lui ébouriffe les cheveux et je lui demande avec un sourire :

« Et toi ? Tu crois à l'alignement des planètes ? »

Elle fronce les sourcils et se relève légèrement. Elle regarde Rose avec espoir et d'une voix tremblante :

« Il a dit quoi ?

– Qu'il n'y a eu aucun changement dans sa vie amoureuse récemment, répond la rousse de Quatrième année.

– Oh, ça veut dire qu'il l'aimait depuis plus longtemps alors ? »

Lucy retombe sur le canapé, les larmes aux yeux. Fatiguée par son petit manège, je prends le coussin qu'elle a laissé tomber et je le frappe avec. Merlin, il faut qu'elle arrête sérieusement. Elle reste sur le canapé à geindre pendant que je pars vers d'autres horizons. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à la comprendre.


	11. Mercredi 11 Septembre

**Mercredi 11 Septembre**

Encore une belle journée. Il fait si beau dehors. Cependant, si je devais qualifier mon humeur avec une couleur, je dirais le gris. Quoiqu'un gris très foncé, à la limite du noir. Voilà. Encore une belle journée sous le soleil gâchée par des gens qui me mettent d'une humeur massacrante.

Ce n'est pas à cause d'un petit débile de Serpentard, de ma sœur, d'un Scamander ou d'un quelconque Poufsouffle. Non, là, c'est à cause d'Emeline Lovener et il n'y a rien de pire que cette fille. Si pédante, si supérieure, si hautaine, si méprisante, si méchante. Je pourrais continuer encore longtemps comme ça mais je n'ai pas le temps.

Elle m'a fait, en sortant du cours de Métamorphose du Professeur Bloom, un petit sourire et un geste de la main pour que je vienne la voir. Premièrement, je ne suis pas son chien. Deuxièmement, on se déteste mutuellement, ce soudain intérêt pour moi me rend méfiante. Troisièmement, non loin d'elle, il y avait Léon Wilkes et je mets un point d'honneur à passer le plus de temps possible loin de lui. Alors je l'ai ignorée une première fois.

Mais elle ne lâche rien. Pire qu'une tique ou qu'une teigne. Elle m'a refait le coup au déjeuner. Non, elle a fait pire ! Je mangeais tranquillement mes pommes de terre quand ce monstre à la figure d'ange blond s'est posé à côté de moi pour me chuchoter à l'oreille.

« Weasmoche, tu ne veux pas qu'on ait une conversation privée ? »

Je lui ai jeté un regard sceptique avant de reprendre une bouchée de mon assiette, l'ignorant royalement, ce qui a fait pouffer de rire Roxanne à côté de moi. Mais elle a encore récidivé en continuant, avec l'air de quelqu'un de vexé qui essaye de rester maître de ses émotions :

« C'est à propos de quelqu'un qui a des informations sur ta mère. »

Je deviens pâle instantanément. Je sens littéralement le sang quitter mon cerveau. Piquée à vif, je me lève pour lui faire face. Comment ose-t-elle venir me parler de ma mère ? Comment ose-t-elle avoir ce petit sourire si malfaisant en me disant ça ? J'enjambe le banc et sans plus réfléchir, je lui prends le bras pour l'entraîner loin des oreilles attentives de mes camarades. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient entendu ce qu'elle m'a dit mais ma réaction provoque un hoquet de surprise chez Roxanne qui en lâche sa fourchette.

Le hall n'est pas assez tranquille, je traîne Emeline, très fière d'elle, jusqu'à la Salle des Trophées qui est vide à cette heure là. J'ai une terrible envie de supprimer son petit sourire par un coup de poing dans le nez. Voyant bien qu'elle a réussi à me déstabiliser, elle me regarde en gloussant. J'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux. On n'aborde pas un sujet si sensible de cette manière. Je m'approche d'elle, inquiétante, en la dévisageant et en m'exclamant :

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

Elle fait un sourire incroyablement vicieux en ne répondant pas. Elle pose doucement ses doigts sur mon torse pour me repousser légèrement, comme si elle était trop précieuse pour qu'on soit trop près d'elle. Le contact de ses mains sur moi me révulse, je sors ma baguette de ma poche pour la menacer avec. Elle émet un petit rire nerveux, je pointe ma baguette sur son cou en m'écriant :

« Et puis comment tu sais ça, toi ? »

Elle hausse les épaules en secouant la tête avant d'éclater purement et simplement de rire. Je hurle :

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de ma mère ? Emeline, Merlin, réponds ou je t'éborgne sans aucun scrupule !

– Molly chérie, je suis la fille du ministre, me rappelle-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse. Tu pensais vraiment que je pouvais passer à côté de ce genre d'information ? »

Elle est beaucoup trop sûre d'elle, elle me donne envie de prendre sa tête pour la frapper contre le verre qui protège un trophée, briser le vitre et lui enfoncer les débris dans son crâne, un par un. Je souffle pour évacuer cette possibilité. C'est une mauvaise idée, sur le moment ça me détendrait beaucoup mais ça ne rendrait pas service à mon futur. Le sujet de ma mère est plus que sensible, elle le sait parfaitement et joue avec mes nerfs avec un plaisir pervers.

Maman a disparu il y a de ça dix ans. Dix longues années passées à me demander ce qu'il s'était passé, dix longues années durant lesquelles mon père a essayé de nous protéger de l'enquête, nous cachant qu'il y travaillait secrètement, nous disant qu'il y avait toujours un espoir qu'elle soit toujours là, quelque part, en vie, qu'elle reviendrait un jour.

Suite à sa disparition et à l'enquête, on a déménagé au Terrier, Papa a perdu les élections pendant lesquelles je crois que le père d'Emeline l'a attaqué au sujet de sa femme volatilisée étrangement. Celui qui est devenu ministre a dit des choses horribles pour le battre : que Papa avait fait exprès pour avoir la compassion des électeurs de ne pas la retrouver, qu'il savait qu'elle le trompait et s'en était débarrassée, qu'elle était partie de son propre chef parce qu'elle le trouvait faible. J'étais trop petite pour comprendre la douleur incommensurable qui ravageait mon père et l'avait enfermé dans un protectionnisme démesuré à notre égard. J'avais sept ans, Lucy trois. Il ne voulait pas nous mettre sur les épaules ce poids qu'il portait difficilement et plus que tout, il ne voulait pas nous perdre. Le moindre danger auquel on pouvait être confrontées, les prises de Grand-père, les jeunes du village que l'on croisait parfois, les journalistes qui s'intéressaient de trop près à l'affaire... Chaque chose prenait une ampleur excessive et dramatique pour lui.

Aujourd'hui, il a arrêté toutes ses recherches, abandonnant la possibilité qu'elle soit encore vivante. J'y crois encore. Je ne sais pas si c'est mon âme d'enfant à laquelle je me rattache ou parce que le contraire me détruirait, mais je suis persuadée qu'elle est là quelque part, attendant qu'on vienne la sauver. J'y pense très sérieusement maintenant. À aller la sauver.

Emeline me détaille en souriant. Elle soupire, presque impatiente. Je lui jette un regard dénué d'émotion pour elle, ma baguette toujours tendue vers ses veines palpitantes. D'une voix doucereuse, elle murmure :

« Alors, ça t'intéresserait ?

– Parle au lieu de me regarder comme ça ! crié-je pour qu'elle arrête de me torturer mentalement.

– On t'a déjà dit que tu manquais de patience ? Doucement, fait-elle en levant les mains, consciente que ma baguette tremble de rage et qu'elle risquerait d'avoir rapidement des problèmes. Doucement, reprend-elle, je vais te le dire. »

Elle abaisse d'une main ma baguette, je me laisse faire, toujours un peu méfiante. Elle se rapproche de moi pour me le dire à l'oreille, comme si quelqu'un d'autre pouvait l'entendre :

« Celui qui a une information sur ta tendre mère t'aime beaucoup. Il aimerait bien que tu le remarques parce qu'il a un tas de choses à te dire ...

– Je veux son nom, Emeline, dis-je en serrant mes dents.

– Ne m'en demande pas trop, veux-tu ! »

Sa langue sort légèrement de sa bouche, elle me fait penser à une vipère. Elle ricane et recule rapidement en voyant que je réagis pas. Elle s'en va, presque en courant, ouvre la porte et me jette un dernier sourire éclatant avant de la claquer derrière elle.

Mon sang est en ébullition. Je n'ai rarement été si en colère de ma vie. J'aurais pu la rattraper et essayer de lui sortir les vers du nez mais je sens que c'est peine perdue. J'ai envie de donner un coup de pied dans quelque chose ou alors d'éclater un trophée par terre. Malheureusement, une personne ouvre la porte et me regarde avec des yeux doux et inquiets. Derrière elle, il y a deux autres têtes curieuses qui sont tout autant inquiètes. Je ferme les yeux et range ma baguette avant de hocher la tête et de répondre à leur question sous-entendue :

« Tout va très bien. Vous ne vous étonnerez juste pas si vous retrouvez l'autre peste assassinée cette nuit. Ce sera moi la meurtrière et je prendrai plaisir à planter un couteau dans son cœur, si elle en a un. Dans le cas contraire, je m'attaquerais à chaque partie de son corps pouvait bouger.

– Tu vas surtout rester enfermée à double-tour dans le dortoir, cette nuit, dit Roxanne en fronçant les sourcils. Hors de question qu'on se retrouve avec un meurtre sur les bras.

– Un meurtre pour le bien de l'humanité, ça vaut peut-être le coup, tenté-je.

– C'est pas faux. »

Roxanne s'approche de moi en souriant pendant que Fred et Evan se glissent dans la pièce. Je les regarde, un peu penaude, ressassant ce que la fille du ministre me disait. J'ai l'impression que c'est un piège tendu devant moi et que je vais plonger dedans sans aucune hésitation. Quelqu'un qui m'aime beaucoup a des informations, ça m'intéresse beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle ne croit peut-être. Je fronce les sourcils en demandant à haute voix :

« Vous n'avez pas idée de quelqu'un qui m'aime bien en secret ? »

Roxanne me regarde, interloquée, en se retenant de rire. Fred et Evan échangent des regards embarrassés. Ma question n'est peut-être pas claire. Je soupire en ajoutant :

« Elle m'a dit que quelqu'un qui m'aimait bien avait quelque chose sur ma mère. Je veux juste savoir qui et pourquoi. »

Je frissonne en prononçant ces paroles, en me rendant compte qu'il y avait une personne de suffisamment tordue pour avoir des informations et envoyer Emeline pour m'appâter au lieu de me le dire directement. Fred croise le regard de Roxanne, il a l'air de chercher hâtivement qui pourrait correspondre à ce profil. Ma cousine m'enserre de ses bras protecteurs, compatissante et aimante. Evan, quant à lui, propose d'une voix incertaine :

« On pourrait peut-être faire une liste de tous les garçons ou filles qui t'aimeraient potentiellement pour ensuite faire une sorte d'enquête. C'est une mauvaise idée ? »

Roxanne lui sourit tendrement et hoche la tête. Elle me caresse doucement les cheveux, les remettant bien en place en même temps. Fred approuve :

« Non, ça pourrait être un début. Molly, tu en dis quoi ?

– Tout est bon à prendre, accordé-je. J'aurais préféré aller torturer Emeline pour qu'elle donne le nom mais vous n'êtes apparemment pas dans le même état d'esprit que moi. »

Evan fait un sourire et regarde sa montre. Il fait de grands yeux et annonce :

« Les amis, le cours de Sortilèges commence dans trois minutes. On se bouge ?

– On pourrait ne pas y aller,» tente Roxanne en croisant les doigts.

Je lui donne un petit coup sur la tête qui lui fait fermer ses yeux, misérable et triste de devoir aller en cours.

« Refusé. Evan a raison, on doit y aller. Ce n'est pas cette histoire qui va nous empêcher d'avoir nos ASPIC. »

Roxanne grommelle que de toute façon, elle ne les aura pas mais elle nous suit quand même dans les couloirs. Fred me regarde avec inquiétude, comme s'il avait peur que je m'effondre ou que j'explose. On arrive juste au moment où la classe finissait d'entrer dans la salle. Madame Hagel fronce les sourcils en nous regardant nous installer rapidement. Charlie de son prénom, c'est une petite dame avec des cheveux blonds qui remontaient sur ses épaules. Elle a refermé la porte un peu brusquement avant de commencer son cours général sur les Sortilèges de protection.

Assise à côté de Fred, je rumine, observant chaque personne dans la pièce. Est-ce Dorian, le préfet de Poufsouffle avec qui je prends rarement le temps de discuter ? Est-ce Victor, le gentil mais discret Gryffondor ? Scott, un Poufsouffle à qui je n'ai jamais parlé ? Ou encore un Serpentard qui traîne toujours avec Léon ? Ai-je appris comment lancer un sort de Repousse-Moldu pendant cette heure ? Je demanderais à Fred de me passer ses notes et je m'entraînerais plus tard. Là, il faut que je m'organise pour ne pas devenir folle et paranoïaque. C'est-à-dire, autant de boulot que pour passer des ASPIC.


	12. Jeudi 12 Septembre

**Jeudi 12 Septembre**

Je me lève, plus déterminée que jamais à retrouver celui qui a des informations sur ma mère. Je n'en ai pas dormi, j'ai ruminé toute la nuit ce qu'avait dit Lovener et maintenant il me semble plutôt clair que ça ne va pas être simple. Non pas que trop de monde pourrait m'aimer en secret mais parce que j'ai cette idée terrible qu'ils risquent d'être organisés et d'avoir déjà un coup d'avance sur moi.

Aujourd'hui, c'est une journée de cours plutôt chargée alors j'ai décidé que je commencerai à réfléchir à la question et à mener l'enquête quand même mais que notre réunion de crise avec les amis, ce sera pour demain. Ou plutôt, j'en ai parlé avec Roxanne et elle avait l'air de dire qu'elle devait préparer les essais de Quidditch de la semaine prochaine et qu'en temps que Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, elle prenait ça très au sérieux.

Je suis donc allée en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, de Soin aux créatures magiques, de Botanique et j'en passe. J'ai fait semblant de m'intéresser au Filet du Diable que nous montrait le Professeur Londubat. Il a peut-être remarqué quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Je ne comprends pas pourtant, je suis en super forme en ce moment, j'ai même un sourire ironique qui irradie le monde autour de moi.

« Molly, tout va bien ? Tu avais l'air ailleurs aujourd'hui, fait-il remarquer en essuyant des pots à la fin du cours.

– Oui, tout va parfaitement bien, dis-je d'une voix étranglée peu crédible.

– Si tu as le moindre problème, l'équipe professorale sera toujours là pour aider, tu sais.

– Je sais. »

Comme je fais exprès de ne pas être bavarde, il me laisse partir. Maintenant, je dois traverser le parc toute seule, ça ne me donne vraiment pas envie d'aller en Arithmancie. On n'a qu'à dire que je suis tombée sur une racine et que je n'ai pas pu m'y rendre. De toute façon, l'équipe professorale est là pour m'aider, elle peut bien faire ça pour moi, non ?

« Hé, Mollynette ! Attends-moi. »

En fait, j'aimais autant être seule et me prendre les pieds dans une racine et me retrouver avec la robe trouée à un endroit peu adéquat. C'est dire à quel point la présence de Lysander Scamander me fait plaisir. Je le fusille du regard avant de dire d'un ton désagréable :

« Je devine déjà ce que tu vas me dire. Tu t'ennuies et tu veux de nouvelles heures de colles.

– En ta charmante compagnie, toujours, dit-il avec un sourire en coin qui s'efface en voyant ma tête décomposée. Pas du tout, en vérité j'ai un message à te donner.

– Un message ? »

Je reste sceptique. Puis me vient l'idée qu'il serait suffisamment tordu pour se mettre d'accord avec Emeline pour me faire tourner en bourrique. C'est peut-être lui qui m'aime beaucoup et que je méprise. Il me tend son bout de papier en attendant que ma curiosité prenne le dessus sur mes pensées. J'ai envie de le laisser poireauter mais il finit par l'agiter énergiquement devant mes yeux. Je soupire et m'en saisis, tout de même un peu méfiante :

« C'est de la part de qui ?

– C'est anonyme, ma petite dame. Je l'ai eu d'un petit mais si tu veux mon avis, il avait l'air innocent, il m'a juste dit de te le donner.

– Ne m'appelle pas plus ma petite dame que Mollynette ou tu te retrouveras castré rapidement. Et je n'en ai pas grand-chose à faire de ton avis. Crois-moi, cette année, les petits ne sont pas tous si innocents que ça. »

Il hausse un sourcil entre la surprise, l'amusement et l'outrage. Je ne prends pas le peine de le regarder plus, dépliant le papier. Mes yeux le lisent mais il faut que je m'y reprenne plusieurs fois, m'arrêtant en plein milieu du parc, pour en comprendre le sens et les enjeux.

Chère Molly II Weasley, je sais que tu me cherches. Tu es d'ailleurs très divertissante quand tu es énervée. J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire. Rendez-vous demain soir à minuit dans le couloir du troisième étage. Viens seule. Si je vois quelqu'un d'autre ou que tu ne viens pas, je révélerais un de tes secrets. Tout mon amour.

Mon cœur saute un battement. Un indice, un retournement de situation. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Celui qui joue comme ça avec mes nerfs me dégoûte vraiment. J'ai envie de jeter le papier dans l'herbe, l'écraser en marchant dessus et passer mon chemin mais je n'arrive pas à bouger, seulement souffler bruyamment en regardant cette écriture sans particularité. On me manipule, on me fait du chantage. C'est insupportable. Je lance un regard presque inquiet à Lysander, qui me regarde, immobile et silencieux, et lui demande d'une voix aussi froide que possible :

« Tu l'as lu ?

– Par simple curiosité, répond-il honnêtement en haussant les épaules.

– Dégage de mon chemin, Scamander, avant que je ne regrette ce que je ne vais pas te faire subir.

– Tu crois que c'est sérieux ? demande-t-il en hésitant et reculant d'un pas.

– Moi, je suis très sérieuse, en tout cas. Tu ferais mieux de partir et de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. »

Il affiche un sourire désolé et s'en va sans demander son reste. Je suis en retard en Arithmancie maintenant. Je range le mot dans mon sac et je me mets à courir. Un miracle de Merlin, je croise le Professeur Icosium dans le couloir. Il me regarde avec étonnement et un petit sourire amusé :

« Vous êtes chanceuse aujourd'hui, Miss Weasley. »

Je soupire en faisant un petit sourire embarrassé. Il nous fait entrer et je me glisse à côté d'Eugénie qui me regarde avec des yeux suspicieux. Elle me demande en chuchotant de qu'il s'est passé pour que je sois si en retard. Je murmure en réponse :

« Je t'expliquerai tout à la fin du cours mais en gros, quelqu'un est en train de se jouer de moi et je ne supporte pas. »

Elle hausse un sourcil stupéfait et attend sagement la fin du cours pour m'inonder de questions. Je lui explique tout depuis le début et la convie en même temps à la réunion de crise de demain, qui se révèle plus urgente que prévu. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire coincer dans les couloirs à une heure suspecte pour un imbécile qui me fait du chantage. Je reste à travailler à la bibliothèque avec elle et Léna nous rejoint un peu plus tard. J'ai beau tenter de comprendre comment marche l'essence du Filet du Diable et son utilisation dans les Potions, je n'y arrive pas. Eugénie déclare soudain :

« Et s'il n'existait pas ? Emeline serait capable de t'envoyer à minuit dans un couloir et de prévenir un professeur que tu y seras juste pour te piéger. Elle n'a pas d'âme, ni de pitié.

– Je sais. Mais quand même, il s'agit de ma mère, si je peux avoir ne serait-ce qu'un détail, qu'une seule petite chose qui me mettrait sur une piste, je ne peux pas me permettre de passer à côté.

– Fais attention quand même. »

Je soupire que je ne suis pas inconsciente mais au fond, je serais prête à tout. En fronçant les sourcils, je sors mon agenda où j'ai noté mes devoirs et les soirs où on doit faire nos tours de garde avec Léon. J'avais espéré qu'il y en ai demain, pour que ce soit plus simple de me rendre sans problème au rendez-vous mais le prochain est samedi soir. Il faudrait que j'arrive à changer cette date. McGonagall pourrait bien faire ça, il suffirait de lui demander mais est-ce que Wilkes accepterait ? Je n'en sais rien mais au point où j'en suis, je n'ai rien à perdre à essayer. Je mets toutes mes affaires dans mon sac, pliant mes parchemins précautionneusement pour ne pas les abîmer. Eugénie fronce les sourcils et demande :

« Tu t'en vas déjà ? Tu n'as pas vraiment fini ton devoir de Botanique, remarque-t-elle.

– Je sais, je le ferais plus tard, il faut que j'aille régler quelque chose pour mes tours de garde. On se voit au dîner ! »

Je pars, un peu comme un voleuse, priant pour que Wilkes ne soit pas dans sa Salle Commune ou caché je ne sais où mais plutôt facilement trouvable. Dans le Hall par exemple ou dans la Cour de Métamorphose, quelque part où je n'ai pas à attendre trois heures sa venue. J'essaye plusieurs endroits avant de me diriger vers le petit bureau des Préfets. Peut-être qu'il y serait en train de réfléchir aux questions pour le Quiz. Merlin, c'était tellement inespéré, je n'y ai pas cru en ouvrant la porte. Je ne sais pas s'il travaillait ou prenait le canapé pour faire la sieste mais il était là, allongé. Pendant une seconde, je me suis demandé si je devais vraiment le déranger mais j'ai estimé que son repos avait peu d'importance et j'ai attrapé le coussin sur lequel sa tête reposait pour lui jeter dessus, gentiment, évidemment. Il a sursauté et s'est relevé d'un bond en s'exclamant :

« Oh, ça va pas la tête ! Tu ne veux pas me laisser tranquille deux secondes ?

– Non, ai-je répondu en faisant un grand sourire. Parce que ta copine Lovener n'est pas gentille avec moi. J'ai une faveur à te demander.

– Drôle de façon de me mettre de bonne humeur pour que j'accepte, commente-t-il en passant une main sur son visage pour se réveiller. C'est quoi que je rigole avant de refuser ? »

J'ai froncé les sourcils, ce n'est pas très bien parti en effet et ce n'était pas très malin de ma part mais je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie. Je soupire en m'asseyant sur la table, les pieds balançant dans le vide et j'ai annoncé :

« Ce serait de déplacer le tour de garde de samedi à demain. Mais pense à cette superbe fête que tu pourras organiser dans ta Salle Commune samedi soir à la place. Tout le monde adore les fêtes du samedi à Serpentard, si toi tu dois faire le tour de garde à la place, ça la fout mal.

– Tu as de drôles d'arguments pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas les fêtes, soupire-t-il en réfléchissant à la proposition.

– Mais ils font mouche, n'est-ce pas ?

– D'où tu sors qu'il y a des fêtes le samedi soir à Serpentard ? Tu y es déjà venue ?

– Si c'est une invitation, je te préviens, c'est non. Il est juste de notoriété publique que vous ne travaillez pas le samedi et que le dimanche, vous êtes un peu moins en forme, un peu plus nauséeux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je demande l'autorisation à McGonagall alors ? dis-je en me remettant sur mes pieds, un sourire d'espoir aux lèvres.

– Vas-y, je m'en fiche de toute façon. »

J'aurais pu lui dire merci mais il m'a quand même rit au nez, je ne vais pas être polie en plus. La politesse envers ce genre d'énergumène ne mène à rien. Mais je suis trop bien élevée, je repasse la tête par la porte, quelques secondes après un moment de remord dans le couloir :

« Merci mais ne crois pas que je te revaudrais ça ! »

Je le vois sourire en secouant la tête et je m'enfuis vers le bureau de la directrice. Elle me fait entrer, je la supplie, lui expliquant que pour le bien de mes études et de celles de Wilkes, il était important que nous nous reposions le samedi soir. Elle a soupiré et n'a pas demandé plus d'arguments pour changer notre jour. Je l'ai beaucoup remerciée et je suis enfin allée manger. Roxanne n'était pas là, Fred et Evan non plus. Je crois qu'ils sont tous en train d'organiser l'équipe de Quidditch. Tant mieux, si ça nous permet de gagner, ça me fera plaisir. Je ne m'intéresse pas particulièrement au Quidditch, je n'aime pas y jouer mais j'apprécie regarder Roxanne gagner, c'est là qu'elle est le plus heureuse.


	13. Vendredi 13 Septembre

**Vendredi 13 Septembre**

Je ne suis pas du genre à être superstitieuse mais cette histoire de Vendredi 13 ne m'inspire pas trop aujourd'hui. Je me sens toute barbouillée ce matin à croire que l'impatience, le manque d'information et le stress ne font pas bon ménage. Je me traîne dans la Grande Salle, boudeuse et m'assois, affrontant les regards inquiets de mes amis. Roxanne fronce les sourcils :

« Dure semaine, dit-elle. Ça ira mieux ce soir, on sera en week-end et on pourra enfin se détendre un peu.

– Ne me parle pas de ce soir. »

Comme si elle venait de se souvenir de ce qu'il y avait ce soir, elle ouvre la bouche mais semble se résigner à ne pas faire de commentaire. Je me renfrogne et mange mes céréales sans appétit. Fred secoue la tête en me regardant et essaye de me rassurer :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on va tout faire pour essayer de le démasquer. Maintenant qu'on a son écriture, on peut même demander à Victoire de chercher à comparer avec d'autres élèves pour trouver le tien.

– Oui, complète Evan. Tu n'es pas toute seule, Molly. »

J'esquisse un petit sourire fatigué et pose ma cuillère, un peu plus déterminée. Je plisse les yeux et acquiesce. Je suis un peu injuste avec mes amis parfois, ils font de leur mieux pour m'aider et je ne leur rends pas bien. J'allais leur dire à quel point je les aimais bien quand quelqu'un m'a tapoté sur l'épaule. Je me suis retournée si vivement que je m'en suis fait mal à la nuque. Me massant légèrement, je soupire en dévisageant Léon Wilkes qui me demande :

« Tu as demandé à McGonagall alors pour ce soir ? »

Je ne l'ai pas prévenu, j'ai oublié. Vraiment navrée, je grimace :

« Oui, elle est d'accord.

– Et ça ne t'intéresse toujours pas cette petite fête dans la Salle Commune ? »

Je lui ai fait un sourire contrit et j'ai agité mon doigt pour qu'il s'approche suffisamment pour que je puisse lui dit en ne murmurant pas à l'oreille :

« C'est un non. »

Il se recule en haussant les épaules comme pour dire qu'il avait essayé. Ça m'a presque fait rire. Pour le faire partir, j'ai ajouté avec un air un peu dégoûté :

« Déjà qu'on passe la soirée ensemble, j'ai pas envie de finir comme vous.

– Comment ça comme nous ? Tu as un problème avec les Serpentard ? Mais tu oublies l'entente entre les maisons, s'indigne-t-il.

– Parce que vous êtes trop bien pour moi, toi et ta bande. Tu te souviens, tu risques de devenir chiant à passer trop de temps à passer avec moi. Alors dégage. »

Il affiche un sourire amusé et s'en va vers sa table. Je me retourne vers la mienne, voyant que Roxanne et Fred me regardent avec un air bizarre, je hausse mes épaules :

« Ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour trouver ce gars qui a des informations.

– Ce qui me rend dingue, note ma cousine en secouant la tête, c'est qu'on a beau faire ce qu'on peut pour la faire sourire et lui remonter le moral, la seule chose qui marche, c'est discuter avec Léon Wilkes. »

Je fronce les sourcils, j'ai fait ça ? J'ai vraiment souri en discutant avec ce crétin ? Elle a raison, je me laisse totalement aller. Inquiète, je leur demande en baissant la voix :

« Je devrais peut-être aller l'inviter à la réunion de crise, maintenant que c'est mon nouveau meilleur ami. »

J'affiche un sourire définitivement moqueur pendant que Roxanne soupire en voyant que je me ris d'elle. Ses cheveux bruns et bouclés suivent le rythme de sa tête quand elle l'agite pour me signifier que ce n'était pas drôle. Merlin, je crois que je ne ferai pas carrière dans l'humour. Je vais de déceptions en déceptions aujourd'hui. J'espère que le cours de Métamorphose me fera penser à autre chose. Déjà, le Professeur Bloom est plutôt bel homme. La carrure d'athlète, le regard bleu glacial et le cheveu brun, on a déjà vu pire. Ne serait-ce que le Professeur Binns qui est un peu pâle ces derniers temps. Mais en plus Monsieur Bloom a un joli curriculum vitae, il a passé des années à étudier la métamorphose à Uagadou. Il est Animagus accompli et se transforme régulièrement en Aigle royal. C'est le directeur de la maison Serdaigle, néanmoins il ne rivalise pas avec Neville Londubat, directeur de la maison Gryffondor.

En Métamorphose, je suis généralement à côté d'Effie et depuis qu'il est arrivé, lors de notre deuxième année, elle soupire en le voyant entrer dans la salle, majestueusement. Je suis obligée de lui donner des coups de coude pour qu'elle ne bave pas partout sur ses parchemins. En plus, elle sort avec mon cousin, elle n'a pas intérêt à faire d'infidélités. Elle me lance un sourire éclatant alors que je m'assois à côté d'elle. Elle a l'air heureuse de revoir les sortilèges de Transfert. C'est vrai qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que de voir un corbeau avec des ailes de mouches. Les pauvres, le Professeur n'a aucune compassion pour les animaux.

À la sortie, je discutais avec elle et beaucoup d'entrain d'un lion avec un corps de blaireau, forme de métaphore de l'étrangeté de voir des Poufsouffle et des Gryffondor ensemble. Bien entendu, nous ne critiquons pas à tout bout de champ les Poufsouffle, ils sont adorables et ont eux-mêmes beaucoup d'humour. La preuve, Dorian Smith, leur préfet, s'est même joint à nous pour en rire. Il a trouvé la combinaison du blaireau avec des ailes d'aigle et alors qu'on allait renchérir avec le lion à tête de serpent, créature terrible, on s'est fait couper la parole par un de ces Serdaigle arrogants et méchants. On ne parle pas assez des défauts de cette maison mais la vérité, c'est qu'elle regorge de diversité et de contraste. On va quand même d'Eugénie, la fille la plus gentille de la Terre à Lysander Scamander. Il me regardait d'ailleurs avec de drôles d'yeux. Fatiguée, je n'ai pas pris le temps de l'écouter. Il était comme un bruit de fond dans mes oreilles mais quand il a commencé à gâcher ma vue, j'ai compris que je ne pourrais pas y échapper à nouveau.

« Oui, Scamander ? Est-ce que tu as un problème qu'en temps que Préfet, tu as des difficultés à résoudre ? Tu as un souci pour comprendre le cours de Métamorphose ? Ou tu voudrais qu'on discute d'une activité que tu veux organiser pour les Serdaigle et qui pourrait intéresser tout le monde ? »

Je le regarde en battant des paupières, avec cet air innocent que je sais pénible. Je le fais exprès. Il soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Je crois que ça n'a pas de rapport avec nos fonctions. C'est si dommage, je ne vais donc pas entendre ce qu'il a à me dire.

« Bon, alors tu vois ce chemin, Lysander, celui qui mène droit vers la Volière ? Tu n'as qu'à y aller, parce que moi je vais à l'opposé et comme ça j'aurais moins de risque de te croiser.

– Mollynette, je voulais te donner une information mais tu as l'air toujours décidée à vouloir écraser mon petit cœur avec tes gros sabots. Peut-être que je vais la garder pour moi. C'est dommage, ça t'aurait intéressé mais tu n'es pas du genre à t'excuser alors je ne pardonnerai pas tes mots si durs envers moi.

– Durs ? J'ai fait pire ! protesté-je en haussant les sourcils.

– C'est vrai. C'est pas pour autant que je vais revenir sur ma décision de me taire à jamais.

– Attends, tu fais vœu de silence ? C'est une excellente idée, la meilleure que tu n'aies jamais eu. Je te félicite, finalement, tu remonterais presque dans mon estime.

– J'en suis touché, déclare-t-il en posant une main sur son cœur. Ta clémence est grande, ta générosité est immense et ta magnanimité dépasse même ton ego. »

Il me fait un petit sourire moqueur alors que je le foudroie du regard. Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il faut que je parte pour le laisser en plan ou finalement écouter ce qu'il a comme information. Je fronce les sourcils et jette un coup d'œil autour de moi. Effie et Dorian ont continué leur route et les autres sont loin. Lysander hausse un sourcil et dit en chuchotant :

« C'est bon, personne ne verra que tu discutes avec moi. Si tu préfères qu'on se retrouve à minuit dans un couloir sombre pour avoir cette conversation, on peut le faire mais il me semble que tu as déjà un rendez-vous. »

Un éclair de colère m'a traversé et il aurait dû le frapper pour le faire taire immédiatement. J'ai lâché :

« Merlin, Scamander. Un jour, je vais avoir du mal à me retenir.

– De me sauter dessus pour m'embrasser ? C'est déjà fait, ajoute-t-il en haussant un sourcil très amusé par la situation alors que je suis rouge de rage.

– De te tuer. »

Je le regarde de travers, consciente que je n'aurais jamais dû commencer à discuter avec lui. Il est insupportable. Finalement, alors que j'allais me résoudre à ne jamais entendre son information, il dit :

« Le petit qui m'a donné le mot, c'est un Gryffondor de troisième année, Tristan Claybrook. Tu le connais ?

– Merlin ! »

Sans attendre plus, je me précipite à travers le couloir pour aller dans la Salle Commune avant de me souvenir que je dois avoir cours de Sortilèges normalement. Je change de direction en courant pour ne pas arriver en retard. Ils sont tous en train d'entrer quand j'arrive, je m'installe à côté de Roxanne en lui glissant à l'oreille qu'il faudrait qu'on parle à Lucy. Elle me regarde bizarrement, ne comprenant pas à quoi je faisais référence. Madame Hagel ferme la porte avec force et commence son cours. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui expliquer.

Plus tard, une fois les cours finis, on se rassemble dans le parc, en petit comité, pendant qu'il fait encore jour et que le temps est clément. Je ne réexplique pas la situation à Roxanne, Fred, Evan, Eugénie et Léna. Ils le savent, quelqu'un agit de manière étrange à Poudlard et commence à me courir sur le haricot, ayant des choses à me révéler sur ma mère. Sujet sensible. J'ai ramené la liste des élèves de septième année, le mot que Lysander m'a ramené et j'ai pris ma plume pour prendre des notes.

« Je peux peut-être aller chercher Victoire pour qu'elle compare les écritures, propose Fred.

– Non, je lui ai demandé si elle serait capable de reconnaître quoi que ce soit, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas encore pu s'habituer à la classe. Elle n'est là que depuis la rentrée, explique Roxanne en soupirant. L'idée n'était pas mauvaise, frérot, mais il faut que tu progresses un peu. »

Fred lève les yeux au ciel et commente que de toute façon, elle, qui était si parfaite, avait forcément raison. J'ai soupiré moi aussi en reprenant la parole :

« Bon, alors la liste ! On peut enlever Fred et Evan, je crois. Vous ne feriez pas ça quand même ? leur demandé-je en plissant les yeux. Il nous reste tous les autres. On part sacrément bien !

– Lysander t'a donné le mot, fait remarquer Eugénie. Je ne sais pas si ça l'innocente mais si on part du principe qu'il est un minimum honnête, il a juste transmis le message et ne l'a pas écrit.

– Partir du principe de l'honnêteté de Lysander, ça me paraît difficile. »

Roxanne grimace en m'entendant dire ça. Elle n'a jamais vraiment cessé d'être son amie et elle fait ce qu'elle veut mais moi, je ne lui fais pas confiance. Léna propose :

« Si c'est Emeline qui t'as dit ça, ça pourrait peut-être être plus facilement un Serpentard ou quelqu'un qu'elle fréquente.

– Léon Wilkes ? demande Evan.

– Par exemple, répond Léna en haussant les épaules. Mais c'est peut-être une fausse piste, je ne sais pas.

– Emeline m'a dit qu'il m'aimait beaucoup. Wilkes, je ne pense sincèrement pas que ce soit le cas, commenté-je en priant pour que je dise vrai. Ça pourrait être n'importe qui. Victor par exemple, son frère a donné le mot à Lysander ! Ou bien Dorian ou un autre de Poufsouffle.

– Je vois mal Victor te faire ça, dit Roxanne en croisant les bras. À mon avis, c'est un Serpentard mal inspiré qui a décidé de te faire tourner en bourrique. Tu verras bien ce soir. Tu as l'intention d'y aller, non ? »

Je hoche la tête. Roxanne a raison, ça ne mène à rien de soupçonner tout le monde. Je ferai mieux d'aller me reposer pour être en forme cette nuit et être capable de dégainer ma baguette pour foudroyer la première personne qui se met en travers de mon chemin.


	14. Samedi 14 Septembre

**Samedi 14 Septembre**

J'ai passé une folle nuit. Vraiment très excitant. Le comble de l'excitation. J'ai commencé mon tour de garde à 23 heures en rejoignant Léon dans le Hall, il m'attendait sagement avec l'air un peu fatigué.

« Salut Molly. »

J'étais tout à fait angoissée par la soirée et sur les nerfs, je n'ai pas répondu. Je suis quelqu'un de désagréable, ça me désespère. Un silence un peu gênant s'est installé alors qu'on commençait à patrouiller dans le couloir du premier étage. On a marché côte à côte et il a dû comprendre que je n'avais pas spécialement envie de lui parler. Je pense davantage à cet inconnu, celui qui a des informations sur ma mère. J'ai interrogé Tristan Claybrook pour savoir si c'était bien lui qui avait donné le mot à Lysander. Il a dit qu'il l'avait fait parce qu'une fille de Poufsouffle qui est au moins en Cinquième année lui avait dit de le faire. Il était trop tard pour que j'aille réveiller les blaireaux et leur demander aimablement de se rendre, pointant ma baguette vers eux. Je suis décidément très fatiguée.

« Tu vas bien ? demande Wilkes en me jetant un coup d'œil.

– Génial, j'adore ta compagnie donc ça va de mieux en mieux.

– Vraiment ? »

Il a l'air étonné. Je soupire, il a du mal avec l'ironie. Je lui apprendrais un jour à reconnaître les personnes qui utilisent régulièrement le sarcasme. Ou non, mieux, je le laisserais se faire avoir à chaque fois. Je le regarde avec des yeux las. Je vois enfin dans ses yeux une étincelle d'intelligence. Il a compris, merci Merlin de parfois lui accorder la raison. Il soupire, avec un léger sourire et en me pointant du doigt, il commente :

« Tu vois, Weasley, on dirait comme ça que tu n'es pas drôle mais tu as un peu d'humour quand même. Noir et bien caché mais c'est déjà ça. Tu n'es peut-être pas un cas désespéré.

– S'il te plaît ... Arrête de dire de telles choses. Je suis quelqu'un d'horrible et c'est très bien comme ça. »

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre et voit que minuit approche à grand pas. L'aiguille dorée laisse derrière elle une traînée de petites étoiles qui s'agglutinent pour former des constellations. Un cadeau de mon père pour mon passage à la majorité. Je lève les yeux vers Wilkes qui ouvre une salle pour voir si elle n'est pas clandestinement occupée. Il faut que j'aille tout de suite et rapidement au troisième étage.

« Wilkes, tu n'as qu'à continuer par là, dis-je en lui montrant le couloir devant nous. J'ai cru entendre un bruit vers de l'autre côté, c'est sûrement Peeves mais je vais vérifier. Je te retrouve dans une dizaine de minutes.

– Je peux venir avec toi, si tu veux, fait-il en avançant d'un pas vers moi alors que je commence à reculer.

– En fait, Léon, je suis désolée de te décevoir mais j'ai menti. Ta compagnie m'est tout à fait désagréable. Je préfère autant ne pas rester avec toi, pour ton bien. »

Il fronce les sourcils et hausse les épaules. Génial, je suis débarrassée de lui, je file vers le couloir du troisième étage, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Je suis arrivée à minuit tapante, ma montre est à l'heure. Et j'ai attendu, essoufflée, que l'inconnu vienne, assise contre le mur, sur le tapis moelleux. C'est après dix minutes à patienter avec un mauvais pressentiment que je me suis levée pour observer autour de moi. Mes yeux se sont enfin posés sur le casque relevé d'une armure d'où un papier semblait sortir. J'ai tiré dessus, ça a fait un peu de bruit mais ce n'est pas ça qui me préoccupe parce qu'un sentiment inexprimable m'envahit en lisant les quelques mots sur le papier.

 _Merci d'être venue, tu confirmes ce que je pensais : tu es bien plus amusante à regarder que quiconque d'autre. Je pourrais te donner un indice mais ce serait trop simple. Je t'embrasse de mon lit, ma chère Molly._

C'était une sorte de test, rien d'autre. Je suis écœurée. J'en ai pleuré. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pleuré comme ça, des mois, peut-être même plus. Je ne m'en souviens plus tellement c'était loin. Mais là, le message entre les mains, à minuit, seule dans le couloir, j'étais fatiguée, mes nerfs ont lâché. J'ai fondu en larmes et le pire, c'est que Léon, inquiet de ne pas me voir revenir m'a trouvé dans cet état pitoyable. J'ai eu beau lui avoir lancé le pire regard que je pouvais faire, ça ne l'a pas empêché de s'approcher de moi. J'ai froissé le papier, le mettant dans ma poche pour qu'au moins il ne voie pas cela. Il m'a regardé, préoccupé, s'agenouillant près de moi :

« Weasley, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Est-ce que Peeves t'a insulté ? Tu t'es pris un ...

– Dégage, Wilkes, éructé-je. Immédiatement, espèce de simple d'esprit ! »

Il a juste souri en me tapotant l'épaule et me tendant une main pour que je me relève. D'un ton amusé, il a fait remarquer :

« Oh, mais tu vas très bien, tu arrives encore à m'insulter.

– Casse-toi, abruti !

– Molly, tu es en train de pleurer. Je ne t'ai pas vue pleurer depuis le jour où tu as reçu un Désolant en potion en troisième année et tu n'en as jamais eu à nouveau après ça. Alors tu vas faire comme tu fais d'habitude, tu te relèves et tu deviens plus forte encore. »

Je rêve ou il est en train d'essayer de me remonter le moral. Je grimace, ignorant sa main pour me relever toute seule. Je me sens légèrement vaciller, il me tient par le bras pour que je ne tombe pas. Je le foudroie du regard. Il va penser quoi de moi maintenant ? Zéro crédibilité, il a de quoi m'attaquer. Je m'écarte de lui, reniflant quelque peu et je lui ai dit :

« Je vais me coucher.

– Attends, je t'accompagne, tu ne marches pas droit.

– Je marche comme je veux, d'accord ? Tu es bien gentil mais tu vas retourner tranquillement à ta salle commune, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Si j'entends quelque chose sur cette nuit, je saurais que ça vient de toi et je ne te raterais pas. »

Il a levé les mains en l'air et a reculé de quelques pas. Je suis partie de mon côté, m'essuyant discrètement les yeux avec la manche de ma veste. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à Léon ? Être gentil se révèle presque suspect. Et s'il savait pourquoi j'étais comme ça ? Et si c'est pour ça qu'il avait accepté de déplacer la date du tour de garde. Je m'effondre sur mon lit, essayant de ne plus penser à rien. Quelle folle nuit.

Ce matin, je me suis levée particulièrement tôt pour un samedi, je me suis préparée tout à fait normalement, j'ai lancé un coussin sur Roxanne pour qu'elle se réveille, elle a grogné comme d'habitude et est restée couchée. Il est hors de question que je me laisse abattre. Je trouverai qui est cette personne qui m'écrit des mots troublants et qui a des informations sur ma mère. Je respire un bon coup et descends manger.

James est déjà assis à la table des Gryffondor, je m'installe à côté de lui. Il me fait un sourire en ne me regardant pas mais en surveillant du coin de l'œil un groupe de fille qui pouffe à l'autre bout de la salle en s'agitant. Mon cher petit cousin, ses parents sont si célèbres que ça le met mal à l'aise. Ça ne se voit pas de l'extérieur mais moi, je le connais bien. Il a beau être un jeune homme effronté qui fait des sourires charmeurs à toutes les bandes de filles qui soupirent en le voyant, il s'en fiche complètement d'elles. Il s'amuse juste à les regarder se battre pour lui. J'avoue que c'est assez drôle mais ça reste quelque chose de dangereux. Régulièrement, il doit déjouer les pièges et les guet-apens pour les éviter.

Il me regarde avec des yeux un peu fatigués et me dit en baillant :

« Salut Mo', comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

– Je pète la forme, dis-je en prenant un morceau de pain et en mordant dedans comme je mordrais dans la personne qui me tourmente.

– Tant mieux. »

Il hoche la tête en soupirant, ce qui me fait penser qu'il ne va peut-être pas si bien de son côté. Je me sers en jus de citrouille en lui demandant :

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout de si bon matin ?

– L'appel de la marmelade, s'exclame-t-il en tartinant son pain.

– Bien sûr. Et pour de vrai ? dis-je en plissant les yeux.

– L'envie de regarder le soleil se lever sur les montagnes. C'est un spectacle merveilleux, si poétique et d'une douceur surprenante. »

Je secoue la tête. D'accord, j'ai compris, il ne veut pas m'en parler. Un peu vexée mais souriante, je regarde à nouveau le groupe de fille qu'on entend ricaner d'ici. Je me tourne vers mon cousin qui garde un œil sur elles.

« Dis-moi, tu ne connaîtrais pas une Poufsouffle au moins en cinquième année qui pourrait rendre un service assez facilement ?

– Je connais des Poufsouffle, déclare-t-il amusé par ma question en levant les yeux en l'air pour réfléchir. Pourquoi ?

– Une enquête. »

Il hausse un sourcil étonné et se rapproche de moi, intéressé, délaissant sa tartine.

« C'est très mystérieux. Quel genre de service ? chuchote-t-il.

– Transmettre un message, par exemple.

– J'en connais quelques unes. »

Il affiche un sourire pensif et regarde en direction du groupe de filles qui se trémoussent toujours. Je hoche la tête en souriant.

J'ai passé ma journée en sa charmante compagnie et celle de Tristan, capturé pour l'occasion en échange de chocogrenouilles. On est allé à la recherche de la Poufsouffle messagère dans le but de remonter à la source. Ce n'est ni Jennifer Hopton, ni Rebecca Lemoine, encore moins Olga, la petite sœur de celle-ci. Au bout d'un moment, on est arrivé à Stella Van Elter. La dernière sur notre liste. La meneuse du fan club de James et la plus jeune capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle depuis quelques temps. Une blonde, longues jambes, le teint brillant et les cils impressionnants. J'ai souri en jetant un coup d'œil à James qui grimaçait.

« Elle a tout l'air de la perle rare, ai-je déclaré en la regardant.

– Tu me charries, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est pire que toutes les autres, j'ai dû lui mettre un nombre invraisemblable de râteau et elle n'arrête pas.

– Et coriace, motivée et déterminée en plus. Tu rates certainement quelque chose. »

Je regarde James en haussant un sourcil moqueur. Il n'a pas l'air d'être impressionné. Tristan a toussé pour attirer notre attention. Il hoche vigoureusement le tête en la regardant.

« C'est elle ?

– J'en suis à peu près sûr, répond-il avec sérieux.

– Parfait, les gars, votre mission est remplie. Vous pouvez disposer, ai-je conclu en leur tendant un sachet de chocogrenouilles chacun. Bon appétit ! »

Ils m'ont fait un sourire radieux en attrapant leur récompense et s'en sont allés vers d'autres horizons. Je me suis avancée vers cette Stella.

« Van Elter ! l'ai-je appelée en m'approchant d'elle et de son petit groupe. J'ai des questions à te poser, tu peux venir ? »

Un peu inquiète, elle a regardé autour d'elle et a acquiescé en me suivant, demandant :

« Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec l'équipe de Quidditch ? J'ai demandé à McGonagall si je pouvais avoir le terrain la semaine prochaine pour les essais et ...

– Rien à voir, la coupé-je sans scrupule. C'est à ce propos. »

J'ai sorti le message de mon sac pour lui montrer. Elle a plissé les yeux en l'observant et son regard s'est éclairé. Je l'ai interrogée :

« Tu as donné ce message à un jeune garçon nommé Tristan Claybrook, exact ? Qui te l'a donné ? continué-je après qu'elle eut opiné du chef.

– Personne. Je l'ai trouvé dans mon sac l'autre jour avec un mot me disant de le faire passer à quelqu'un en lui disant de le donner à Lysander Scamander pour qu'il te le donne. J'ai trouvé ça très étrange mais comme je ne savais pas de qui c'était, j'ai préféré le faire. Après tout, ça avait l'air d'être important. »

J'ai soupiré en la remerciant. Je ne sais toujours pas qui est l'expéditeur, elle ne m'a pas trop avancée. Elle s'est excusée de ne pas pouvoir m'aider plus et est retournée vers ses amies. Je n'ai rien sur l'inconnu et plus le temps avance, plus j'ai l'impression d'aller droit dans le mur.


	15. Dimanche 15 Septembre

**Dimanche 15 Septembre**

Molly chérie, tu ne te concentres pas assez sur l'important, ce n'est pas qui je suis mais quelles sont mes intentions que tu dois chercher. Je vais t'aiguiller. Je veux que tu m'aides à faire quelque chose en échange de l'information. Je me suis bien amusé à te regarder chercher dans tous les sens. Tu as même assez bien réussi dans ton échec. Je te recontacterai en temps voulu. En attendant, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de trouver mon identité, j'ai pris toutes les précautions possibles. A bientôt.

Un nouveau message est arrivé ce matin par hibou. C'était un oiseau de Poudlard alors ce n'est pas un indice valable. Je hais de plus en plus ce sombre idiot. Mon regard survole la Grande Salle presque remplie, j'essaye de trouver quelqu'un qui me regarde, observant certainement ma réaction mais hormis un élève de Première année qui me fixe avec de grands yeux effrayés, je ne vois personne de particulièrement suspect. Je regarde à nouveau le mot en me mordant la lèvre. Il veut que je l'aide. À quoi ? Il peut toujours rêver. On ne me fait pas ça pour après espérer quelque chose d'autre de moi que de lui rendre la pareille.

Je décide de lui écrire quelque chose pour qu'il comprenne que c'est peine perdue. Pour le déstabiliser un temps soit peu. J'ai besoin de savoir qui il est, c'est devenu presque vital alors je ne m'arrêterais pas là. Il a voulu attirer mon attention, il a réussi. Maintenant, il va devoir assumer. La bataille continue tant que je ne l'ai pas gagnée.

Inconnu. J'espère au moins que tu es beau. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un bel inconnu qui m'envoie des lettres anonymes. Malheureusement, je crois que ta beauté doit être bien médiocre pour ne pas oser te montrer à mes yeux. Je suis toujours prête à rendre des services et à aider les autres, pour peu que je les apprécie et qu'ils montrent qu'ils ont le courage de me le demander directement. Du coup, je pense que tu ne réponds pas à mes critères. C'est dommage, je vais continuer à te chercher pour te trouver et te faire regretter d'être né. Tu es un répugnant individu, on ne te l'a jamais dit ?

J'ai accroché le mot au hibou qui s'est envolé vers la Volière. Si quelqu'un d'autre le trouve, je n'ai pas signé, il pourra toujours se poser des questions sur ce qu'il signifie mais je suis persuadée que mon inconnu l'aura. Il a l'air débrouillard.

En attendant sa réponse, je rejoins ma famille dans le bureau de Victoire pour cette petite journée thé et gâteaux à passer du bon temps ensemble. C'est un moment que j'apprécie. Lily est blottie contre moi, me laissant lui faire des tresses. Lucy et Rose rient aux blagues de Fred. James et Roxanne parlent de la saison de Quidditch et Louis, Albus et Hugo regardent sérieusement Victoire raconter des histoires invraisemblables sur les moldus. Ils me font oublier l'inconnu et ses mystères.

On joue même entre nous à un petit jeu que Victoire a trouvé chez les moldus. Il consiste à choisir trois personnes et dire laquelle on préfère épouser, adopter ou tuer. Nous, on a inventé une version sorcière où on doit en donner une à manger à un Scroutt-à-Pétard, partir à dos de Dragon avec une autre ou penser à elle pour un Patronus.

« Je commence, s'exclame James. Proposez-moi des personnes ! »

Il fait le fier comme ça mais ça ne durera pas, je fais un sourire en coin en levant le doigt pour donner un nom. Au centre du cercle formé par des têtes rousses pour la plupart, James se tourne vers moi en grimaçant. Il sait déjà que ce n'est pas un sourire d'ange sur mon visage :

« Molly, sois gentille, s'il te plaît.

– Je suis toujours gentille, m'offusqué-je. Je me demande juste ce que tu ferais de Stella Van Elter. »

Il fronce les sourcils et regarde les autres. Albus propose Louis, notre blond cousin de Serdaigle qui soupire en proposant, lui, Leanne, une fille avec laquelle James est sorti il y a deux ou trois ans. Il grimace, prenant le temps de réfléchir. Puis avec un petit sourire satisfait, il déclare presque solennellement :

« Je donne Leanne à manger au Scroutt-à-pétard parce qu'elle a une passion étrange pour les animaux. Elle serait plus grande de taille, je me demanderais même si elle n'a pas un lien de parenté avec Hagrid, sourit-il. Elle survivra. Je pars à dos de Dragon avec notre cher Louis, que je pourrais jeter facilement en faisant passer ça pour un accident si jamais il m'énerve. »

James baisse la tête pour esquiver un coussin qui vole dans sa direction. Il s'étonne :

« Soit pas vexé Louis, il faut bien éliminer un peu la concurrence de temps de temps !

– Me dis pas que tu penserais à Stella pour un Patronus ..., soupire Louis en secouant la tête, un peu dégoûté.

– Bien sûr que si. Je l'imagine déjà avec sa petite tête déçue quand je lui annonce pour la cent cinquantième fois que je ne sortirais pas avec elle, même sous la torture et même si elle me fait du chantage. Du bonheur à l'état pur. »

Il affiche un sourire content alors que Louis lève les yeux au ciel. James tourne sur lui-même pour choisir la prochaine victime. Il s'arrête devant moi en plissant les yeux et me désigne pour prendre sa revanche. Je me lève en me permettant de lui donner une petite tape sur la tête et il m'envoie un bisou dans les airs en s'asseyant à ma place. Je ferme légèrement les yeux en priant pour la compassion de mes cousins. Je vois Roxanne et ses yeux pétillants, elle me fait un signe et propose :

« Léon Wilkes, tu en ferais quoi ?

– Là, comme ça, j'ai une petite idée, dis-je en pensant aux Scroutt-à-Pétards.

– Emeline Lovener, ai-je entendu de la bouche de Rose qui fronçait les sourcils.

– Et pour finir, Lysander Scamander, ajoute Fred. »

Je me sens me décomposer. Ils ne sont pas tendres avec moi. Lequel je déteste le plus ? Emeline, sans aucun doute.

« Emeline doit finir bouffée par ces créatures répugnantes, elle ne mérite que ça.

– Et les deux autres ?

– Attends, Lucy, j'y viens. Je crois que je penserais à Lysander pour le Patronus mais pas celui des dernières années qui est un idiot fini. Non, le Lysander de quand on était petit et qu'on s'amusait bien. »

Roxanne hoche la tête avec un sourire presque ému, contente de mon excuse. Je grimace en disant :

« Et j'imagine que je partirais à dos de Dragon avec Léon. Je ne sais pas dans quel but, il ne me serait pas très utile dans un éventuel voyage. Je pense que je m'en servirais comme bouclier contre les dangers, le brandissant devant les flammes ou le poussant devant moi pour amortir la chute. »

Je fais un sourire carnassier à cette idée. Fred me regarde, un peu inquiet. Je me reprends en observant attentivement les personnes autour de moi. Lucy me regarde en me priant de ne pas la choisir, Roxanne plonge ses yeux bruns dans les miens avec détermination, Lily me fait les yeux doux, Albus me menace du regard, Louis regarde ailleurs, James est content d'être déjà passé, Hugo s'agite dans tous les sens. Mes yeux se posent sur Rose qui déglutit. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire.

« Rosie, murmuré-je, viens ici.

– J'espère que tu as des remords, dit-elle en se levant et en me foudroyant du regard.

– Absolument aucun. »

Elle soupire et croise les bras. Instantanément Lily lève la main, en même temps qu'Hugo, comme s'ils s'étaient concertés. James ricane dans son coin en voyant Rose les dévisager. Lily s'exclame :

« Scorpius Malefoy !

– C'était mon idée, s'écrie Hugo.

– Tant pis pour toi, fait fièrement Lily alors que Rose se décompose.

– Alors, je propose Al. »

Je vois Rose rougir de plus en plus. Belle manière d'aborder les sujets sensibles. Avec beaucoup de tact. Je soupire. Albus et Scorpius étaient amis l'année dernière mais notre cher cousin s'est persuadé que Rose aimait le Malefoy. Tout était au plus mal quand finalement, Rose, exténuée par ces histoires, s'est réfugiée dans la Salle sur Demande pendant deux jours. Albus, Scorpius et des amis à eux l'ont retrouvée et ça s'est réglé bizarrement. Rose et Albus se sont réconciliés mais ça a signé l'arrêt de l'amitié entre les deux garçons. Maintenant Rose est entre les deux et le sujet n'est pas abordé d'un commun accord. Je jette un regard de reproche aux deux de deuxième année qui s'échangent des clins d'œil. Voyant que ça s'annonce mal, James intervient :

« Et le troisième choix sera Abigail Complin. »

La moitié de la salle le foudroie du regard. Il esquisse un sourire amusé et hausse les épaules en disant que c'est le jeu. Abigail est une fille de Gryffondor que Rose a en horreur depuis qu'elle a eu une semaine de retenue par sa faute. Il y avait bien plus fin comme choix à faire mais James n'est pas toujours une lumière. Rose, devenue totalement rouge, finit par dire, lasse :

« D'accord, votre jeu est vraiment nul mais on va dire que je donne Abigail à manger aux Scroutts, ça les tuera en même temps, ce n'est pas plus mal.

– Tu insinues qu'elle n'est pas comestible ? s'esclaffe Fred.

– Oui, dit Rose sans aucune pitié. Et je pense à Albus pour faire mon Patronus parce que c'est la famille et que la famille passe avant tout. Pour finir, je pars avec Scorpius sur le dos d'un Dragon, là où Albus ne pourra justement pas faire de petits commentaires désagréables et faire des suppositions hasardeuses. Ou au moins, je ne les entendrais pas. »

Elle hausse un sourcil en direction d'Al qui plisse les yeux en rougissant lui aussi. Il se défend :

« Je n'ai jamais fait ça !

– Bien sûr, tu n'as jamais cru que j'aimais Scorpius alors que je n'ai jamais montré le moindre signe dans ce sens ?

– Je ...

– Les loulous, ça suffit ! s'exclame Victoire, consciente que ça commence à aller un peu trop loin. Si vous voulez, on peut changer de jeu. »

Rose acquiesce, lançant un dernier regard noir à Albus qui boude en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, vexé. Génial, je me permets de lancer un coussin sur James qui continue à sourire en imitant son petit frère. Il le reçoit en pleine figure et me lance un regard vif qui montre clairement son envie de se venger. Je prends Lucy pour la mettre devant moi et me protéger. Elle crie et appelle au secours en recevant le coussin de James dans l'épaule. Roxanne en profite pour se glisser dans mon dos et m'attaquer par derrière. Évidemment, comme à chaque fois, ça finit en bataille de coussin jusqu'à ce que Victoire constate les dégâts faits dans son bureau et nous ordonne de tous sortir.

On s'éclipse, riant et en continuant à se chamailler. Louis nous quitte au détour d'un couloir pour rejoindre la Tour de Serdaigle alors qu'on grimpe vers celle des Gryffondor. En arrivant dans notre dortoir, essoufflée d'avoir couru pour échapper à James qui me poursuivait avec un coussin, je découvre une boîte remplie de chocolats sur mon lit.

« C'est quoi ça ? Léna, t'as vu qui a mis ça là ?

– C'est moi, elle était à la porte de la salle commune, tu as eu de la chance que personne ne les trouve avant moi. Il y a aussi un mot pour toi. »

Je hoche la tête, un peu étonnée et la prends pour l'ouvrir. Elle se glisse à côté de moi avec un grand sourire, attendant avec curiosité que je regarde à l'intérieur. Je regarde en effet, un peu choquée le mot en ouvrant la bouche :

« Merlin ! Wilkes ? _J'espère que tu vas mieux chère collègue, non pas que je m'inquiète pour toi mais voilà. Léon._ Quel imbécile! »

Je repousse la boîte au loin en grimaçant alors que Léna s'étonne et essaye de la récupérer :

« Arrête Léna, ça vient de Wilkes !

– Justement, c'est très mignon, fait-elle en souriant.

– Pour moi, ça veut juste dire que c'est certainement empoisonné ...

– Si tu n'en veux pas, soupire-t-elle, je peux les manger ? »

Elle regarde les chocolats avec envie alors que je secoue vivement la tête. Mais elle les prend quand même et en goûte un. Elle n'a pas l'air de souffrir de quoi que ce soit. Au bout de quelques minutes à la regarder de travers, espérant qu'elle ne tombe pas soudainement, j'en prends moi aussi un. Ça fait mal de l'avouer mais après en avoir pris plusieurs, je peux dire qu'ils sont délicieux.


	16. Lundi 16 Septembre

**Lundi 16 Septembre**

Il n'y a rien de plus merveilleux qu'une flopée d'insultes au petit déjeuner. Ce matin, c'était un excellent cru de jus de colère accompagné d'une tartine de mauvaise foi. Je ne me suis pas resservie. Même si c'était succulent, c'était trop pour moi au niveau décibel. Puis comme je n'ai rien fait de mal, je n'ai pas compris tout de suite ce qu'il m'arrivait. Surtout venant de sa part.

« Mais enfin, Lorcan ! Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

– Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, tu sais très bien ! »

Un, je n'aime pas quand les gens disent ça parce que je ne sais jamais et que j'ai toujours l'air ridicule à ouvrir la bouche sans répondre. Deux, ça fait deux semaines qu'il m'évite et ne m'adresse pas la parole, sans compter cet été où c'était silence radio. Alors qu'il revienne vers moi pour me crier dessus, ce n'est pas que je ne comprends pas, c'est que je trouve ça détestable. Il continue à me fusiller du regard alors que je secoue la tête pour lui montrer que je n'arrive pas à résoudre sa devinette. Il me hurle dessus, c'est à peine s'il n'aboie pas :

« Bien sûr, Molly Weasley est trop fière pour l'avouer ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? »

Je vois du dégoût dans ses yeux bleus qui paraissent beaucoup plus sombres que d'habitude. Il tourne les talons et s'en va rapidement, me laissant sans voix, scotchée sur place. Tout le monde attend une réaction de ma part. Je ne suis pas normalement du genre à me laisser crier dessus comme ça mais je n'ai rien pu faire. Pas avant d'avoir compris ce qu'il me voulait. J'aurais pu bien sûr le poursuivre, le prendre par le bras et lui demander de s'expliquer mais je n'ai pas réussi à bouger. Je reste là, assise sur mon banc, à boire mon thé en en renversant un peu à côté de moi, dans un état un peu second.

Roxanne pose une main sur mon front, comme pour voir si je n'étais pas malade et me chuchote :

« Molly ? Tu es sûre que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? »

Je n'ai pas plus réagi alors elle a continué à me regarder bizarrement. Je regarde le fond de mon bol comme s'il pouvait y avoir la réponse à mes questions à l'intérieur. Si les feuilles de thé pouvaient aussi expliquer les événements, en plus de prédire l'avenir, ça m'aiderait beaucoup. Je soupire, jetant un coup d'œil autour de moi. Les gens, rendus curieux par le spectacle, essayent tous de me regarder pour comprendre, certains se lèvent même sur leur chaise ou commentent à voix haute. Si moi-même je ne comprends pas, comment le pourraient-ils ?

Je me lève, un peu brusquement, en repensant à ce que m'avait écrit l'inconnu. Il avait un secret à révéler. Il a pu se vexer parce que j'ai refusé de l'aider et a mis à exécution la menace. J'ai envie de jurer en runique mais je me retiens, pas question d'être encore plus étrange que je ne le suis déjà. Je prends mes affaires et file à travers les couloirs pour trouver un peu de calme. Je me retrouve adossée à un mur, dans les cachots, attendant le cours de Potion. Où il y aura Lorcan. Je ferme les yeux, me prenant la tête entre les mains. Au fond, qu'est-ce que j'ai comme secret que l'inconnu aurait pu dire à Lorcan ? Si je pouvais savoir au moins ça, ça m'aiderait. Et je pourrais peut-être avancer dans mes recherches, il suffirait que Lorcan me dise qui lui a révélé ça. Demander directement au Scamander me paraît risqué, il ne voudra pas m'aider, surtout après « ce que je lui ai fait ». Je tape du pied, énervée. J'ai assez joué comme ça, je préfère avoir des réponses.

« Mollynette ! »

Je me retourne vivement, ayant cru entendre Lorcan mais ce n'est que Lysander, la pâle copie. Je le dévisage alors qu'il s'approche avec le regard plutôt sérieux. Je croise les bras en m'exclamant froidement :

« Quel plaisir de te voir, Scamander !

– Sérieux, je t'avais manqué ?

– Bien sûr que non. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Si tu veux m'insulter, je t'en prie, n'hésite pas, aujourd'hui, c'est la journée de l'indulgence. »

Il hoche la tête, compréhensif. Il a dû aussi voir dans quel état était son frère, ça a même l'air de le préoccuper. Il fronce les sourcils et dit :

« J'avais cru comprendre mais je ne viens pas pour ça.

– Lorcan veut me présenter des excuses mais il a trop peur des représailles ? tenté-je avec une lueur d'espoir.

– Non plus, fait-il en grimaçant. C'est plutôt même le contraire. Il s'est aussi beaucoup énervé contre moi ce matin. »

Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus, j'ai compris. Vu son regard désolé, l'absence de sourire de son côté comme du mien, ça veut dire qu'on est autant concerné l'un que l'autre. Je fais la moue. Quelqu'un lui a dit pour ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière. Très mauvaise nouvelle. Il l'a mal pris. Lysander confirme mes pensées en ajoutant :

« Il a appris, je ne sais pas comment, pour notre aventure.

– S'il te plaît, n'appelle pas ça une aventure. Ce n'était même pas volontaire !

– Eh bien, il est au courant maintenant et il n'est vraiment pas content.

– Sans blague ? »

Il hausse les épaules, un peu inquiet et on reste là, tous les deux, à regarder dans le vide et regretter cet instant. Je crois que je peux dire adieu définitivement à mon amitié avec Lorcan, ça ne pouvait pas se finir plus mal. J'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux mais je les ravale en voyant d'autres gens arriver. L'inconnu a bien réussi son coup. Je lance un regard à Lysander qui a sorti son livre de potion pour patienter, me laissant tranquille pour une fois. Je m'approche de lui pour lui demander à voix basse :

« Tu l'avais dit à quelqu'un ? Ce qu'il s'était passé, l'aventure ? »

Il hausse un sourcil presque amusé et ferme son livre en observant les personnes qui commençaient à discuter devant la salle. Il secoua le tête en me répondant :

« Personne. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment il l'a su.

– Je ne l'avais même pas dit à Roxanne, dis-je en me mordant le poing pour ne pas exploser.

– Peu importe qui l'a dit, c'est trop tard, conclut-il. Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de ne pas rester à côté. »

Il a raison, je recule de quelques pas pour aller me placer sur le mur d'en face. S'il nous voit en parler tous les deux, ça n'arrangera rien. Je ferme les yeux, essayant de me souvenir de comment c'était quand on était les meilleurs amis du monde, au début de l'année dernière. Tout a irrémédiablement changé. Depuis la rentrée, j'espère secrètement qu'il va venir me voir pour qu'on en discute ou j'essaye de me donner assez de courage pour aller à sa rencontre mais il a pris tellement de soin à ne pas croiser ma route que je ne pouvais pas gâcher ses efforts. Je lui en veux, dans un sens, de ne pas être venu plus tôt, de ne pas m'avoir demandé ce qui n'allait pas et pourquoi tout avait changé. Je lui aurais certainement expliqué la situation, avec mes propres mots mais il s'est créé très rapidement un fossé entre nous, que je ne peux plus combler. Je m'en veux aussi beaucoup, de m'être trompé de frère et d'avoir déclaré ma flamme à Lysander à sa place. Mais celui à qui j'en veux le plus, je ne le connais même pas, ça me rend folle.

Eugénie me tapote l'épaule, doucement, en demandant :

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu veux m'en parler ? »

Je la regarde avec des yeux piteux et elle m'entoure de ses bras musclés par le Quidditch, me caressant le dos pour me consoler. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aborder le sujet, j'ai plutôt envie de me venger. Quand elle s'écarte de moi pour observer mon visage, je suis plus déterminée que jamais.

Mais j'aperçois, derrière ses cheveux blonds, son visage passer, encore un peu rouge de rage et je me crispe instantanément. Il ne daigne pas me regarder. J'en tremble presque, tout de suite moins téméraire. Mon amie de Serdaigle me serre la main et quand Madame Griffith ouvre la porte, elle me tire pour que j'entre rapidement. Heureusement finalement qu'il a changé de place dès le début d'année avec ce Scott de Poufsouffle, l'ambiance à la table aurait été vraiment angoissante sinon. Le Poufsouffle me lance un regard étrange, comme un peu amusé par ma mine sombre. Je hausse un sourcil perplexe et essaye tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur les paroles de la Professeur qui présente en détail tous les ingrédients du Véritasérum.

Je me suis perdue dans mes pensées toute la journée, prenant néanmoins la décision d'aller demain, quand j'aurais les idées plus claires, prendre des nouvelles d'Emeline Lovener et pourquoi pas la tourmenter quelque peu pour qu'elle m'en dise plus. Au point où j'en suis rendue, elle est presque mon dernier espoir d'avoir de vraies réponses. J'envisage un instant de prendre un peu de Véritasérum avec moi mais Minerva ne serait pas d'accord. En même temps, serait-elle d'accord avec le chantage que je subis ? Non plus, il me semble.

Je n'ai pas vraiment essayé de discuter avec Lorcan, pas dans l'état dans lequel il est. Il est à vif, se sent certainement trahi et n'a pas l'air d'être en condition pour en parler paisiblement. Je ne veux pas empirer les choses en allant le voir et insister, remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Roxanne y est allée, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a dit ou s'il lui a dit ce qu'il s'était passé parce qu'elle ne m'a pas raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. J'ai tenté, par divers moyens, de me détendre. Pensant à des images d'Emeline mangée par un Scroutt-à-pétard, ou de Léon Wilkes brûlé par un Dragon, faisant office de bouclier. Mais je regrette l'inefficacité de ces pensées. Il y a toujours Lorcan en plein milieu qui apparaît rouge, furieux et me criant des choses horribles. Je vais avoir bien du mal à dormir cette nuit.


	17. Mardi 17 Septembre

**Mardi 17 Septembre**

Je la fixe depuis tout à l'heure, elle n'a pas l'air de sentir le poids de mon regard mais si elle se tourne un tout petit peu vers la gauche, elle verrait mes yeux à mi-chemin entre le vert et le marron qui devraient la foudroyer. Elle est à l'autre bout de la salle d'Histoire de la Magie, assise à côté de sa fidèle amie Brittany Norwich, qui, ne l'oublions pas, a eu une histoire cet été avec Léon Wilkes. De telles informations peuvent se révéler utiles en temps voulu. Emeline Lovener se donne l'air si importante, assise tout devant alors qu'elle n'écoute rien, se prélassant en jetant des coups d'œil aux garçons derrière elle.

L'agresser, ou lui demander gentiment de répondre à mes questions ne devrait pas être si compliqué. Le seul problème que je dois résoudre, c'est comment l'isoler de son groupe à la fin du cours pour que ce soit juste entre elle et moi.

J'évite de penser à Lorcan et pour ça, je me concentre sur cet objectif. Une fois que Binns a fini de marmonner les devoirs à faire pour la prochaine fois, je me précipite dehors, la baguette à la main pour l'attendre et attaquer par surprise. Je pense l'attraper par le bras et la traîner dans une salle vide, ou alors, lui lancer un Stupéfix et la déplacer ensuite avec un Wingardium Leviosa. Je suis tellement tendue que lorsque quelqu'un pose une main sur mon épaule, j'en sursaute, pointant ma baguette dans sa direction.

« Merlin, Weasley, tu es dangereuse !

– Qu'est-ce que t'as, toi ? »

J'ai loupé Emeline, elle est passée juste au moment où j'entendais Wilkes s'exclamer. Est-ce qu'il avait prévu ça ? Je ne sais pas mais elle s'échappe, je n'ai pas vu de quel côté elle a tourné et je n'ai plus cours de la journée avec elle. Je souffle de colère alors que Léon me dévisage, reculant d'un pas, un peu inquiet.

« Je me demandais juste ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lorcan, comme il avait l'air furieux hier et que ...

– Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Je ne sais pas à quel moment tu as pu commencer à croire qu'on était pote, Léon, mais je ne parlerai pas avec toi de mes problèmes.

– Doucement, descends d'un ton, j'essaie juste d'être aimable, prévient-il en m'empêchant de lever ma baguette de colère.

– Va être aimable avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Froidement, je lui tourne le dos et pars dans la direction où Lovener était partie. Léon n'insiste pas, il grommelle quelque chose que je ne prends pas le temps d'écouter. Pour l'amabilité, il faudra revenir un autre jour. Je sais ce que c'est, ça m'arrive d'être gentille mais aujourd'hui, impossible. Emeline n'est nulle part, évidemment. Ah, j'ai envie de donner un coup de pied dans une armure mais le règlement résonne dans ma tête et m'ordonne d'être raisonnable. Je soupire, marchant à toute vitesse entre les élèves aussi pressés que moi. Soudain, je me sens partir en arrière, un élève de première année a eu la mauvaise idée de me foncer dessus.

« C'est une manie chez eux ou quoi ? grommelé-je en me rattrapant in extremis pour rester debout. Merlin, c'est toi en plus ! »

Je regarde avec des yeux noirs le petit blond à l'air insupportable qui me fixe avec de grands yeux. C'est mon très cher Mike Douglas. Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il a peur de moi ou s'il vacille parce qu'il m'est rentré dedans à pleine vitesse. Je le prends par la manche pour qu'on s'écarte du passage et je me permets de lui rappeler les règles du château :

« On ne court pas dans les couloirs aux heures de pointe ! T'as cru quoi ? Que c'était la bonne heure pour faire un petit footing ? Mais enfin, ce n'est pas possible d'avoir si peu de choses dans la tête !

– J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

– Génial, ça a intérêt à être bien si tu ne veux pas reprendre tes cent lignes, fais-je en tapant du pied avec impatience.

– Tiens ! »

Il me tend un papier avec des yeux suppliants. Il a de l'espoir que ça m'attendrisse, je hausse un sourcil en lui arrachant le mot des doigts. Je me fige. Il me regarde avec inquiétude. Je murmure :

« Dégage, Douglas, c'est bon pour aujourd'hui. »

Il ne demande pas son reste et s'enfuit en courant, il risque de se blesser un jour. Je soupire, l'inconnu est de retour. Je lis le message dans ma tête et froisse le papier pour le jeter dans mon sac.

Douce Molly, tu es décidément très têtue. Tu en as payé les conséquences mais là n'est pas la question. J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide alors je suis prêt à tout te révéler, à la seule condition que tu me promets de tenir ta langue sur mon problème. Si tu acceptes, viens ce soir, juste avant le couvre-feu au même endroit que la dernière fois. Si tu n'acceptes pas, arrête de me chercher car tu le regretteras. Je t'embrasse.

Il suffit que j'accepte pour découvrir qui il est et ce qu'il a à dire sur ma mère. Il suffit que j'accepte, que je l'aide à faire ce qu'il veut et si c'est de l'aide pour un devoir d'Arithmancie, ce ne sera pas bien compliqué. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ? De l'honneur d'avoir cédé à ses menaces ? S'il n'y a que ça, je ferais mieux d'y aller.

Je ferme doucement les yeux, reprenant mon calme. Il faut que j'arrête d'être sans arrêt sur les nerfs, je finirais par véritablement agresser quelqu'un au bout d'un moment. Je file en cours de Sortilèges et Enchantements, ça me détendra peut-être. Encore deux heures sur les Sortilèges de Protection, c'est vraiment intéressant pour se défendre mais il y en a tellement, pour toutes les situations que je me sens presque écrasée sous la tonne de choses à retenir.

Fred m'a laissé une place à côté de lui, je pose mes affaires et m'assois, lui faisant un petit sourire. Il fronce les sourcils et me penche pour me demander :

« Tu as parlé avec Lorcan ?

– Pourquoi ça intéresse tant de monde ? soupiré-je. Non, je ne lui ai pas parlé, il n'avait pas l'air d'être vraiment parti pour discuter avec moi alors je préfère laisser un peu de temps passer. »

Il hoche la tête, compréhensif et enchaîne avec une autre question :

« Tu as des nouvelles de ton inconnu ? »

Je grimace. On peut dire ça. J'acquiesce en regardant la professeur arriver en se plaçant au tableau pour noter par quel sort nous allons commencer. Je cherche dans mon sac le papier que Mike m'a donné tout à l'heure et je le tends à Fred qui l'observe attentivement.

« J'ai reçu ça il y a quelques minutes. C'est bien lui qui a énervé Lorcan contre moi.

– Tu vas y aller ? fait mon cousin en fronçant les sourcils.

– C'est ce qui me paraît le plus sage. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un autre Lorcan sur les bras, c'est suffisamment douloureux comme ça. »

Il approuve d'un signe de tête alors que Madame Hagel commence à parler de sa voix forte des différents Charmes du Bouclier. J'écoute attentivement le cours qui pourrait m'être utile dans le cas où l'inconnu se révèle être un pervers psychopathe.

À la sortie du cours, Roxanne me retrouve et je vois à ses yeux plissés et son sourire contrarié qu'elle va aborder un sujet sensible. Je parie sur sa discussion avec Lorcan d'hier et au fond, j'espère me tromper et qu'il ne lui a rien dit. Elle se poste devant moi, les bras croisés et toujours ce regard inquisiteur. Elle finit par dire :

« Lorcan m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé. J'en ai parlé avec Lysander, qui trouvait ça étrangement plutôt amusant. Alors maintenant, je viens en discuter avec toi puisque tu as toujours refusé de m'en parler, c'est peut-être l'occasion.

– Au moins, il t'a dit ce qui n'allait pas, à toi. J'ai juste eu le droit à des insultes sans explication. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et me fait signe de la suivre jusqu'au parc, où on marche jusqu'à nous installer tranquillement au bord du lac. Je la sens un peu irritée alors doucement, je lui demande :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté au juste ?

– Que tu avais embrassé Lysander l'année dernière. Il n'a pas vraiment détaillé, d'ailleurs, il ne sait sûrement pas tout parce que son frère a été un peu plus précis. Surtout sur la manière dont tu embrasses, dit-elle en me regardant avec un petit sourire moqueur en coin. Tu serais donc moins prude que tu ne le prétends ! »

Je la foudroie du regard en prenant une poignée d'herbe et je lui jette à la figure, vexée par son petit commentaire. J'étais sûre que Lysander allait raconter n'importe quoi, je ne suis pas aidée. Je soupire avant de m'expliquer :

« Premièrement, je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que je savais que tu te moquerais de moi et que je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça.

– Moi ? s'offusque-t-elle. Je suis toujours respectueuse ! Mais tu as quand même fait fort... Te tromper de Scamander ! J'en reviens toujours pas. »

Elle éclate de rire en voyant ma tête se décomposer alors que je reprends tant bien que mal en tentant de couvrir ses gloussements :

« Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Tu crois que c'était évident ? C'était la première fois que je voulais dire à Lorcan tout ce que je ressentais, je stressais horriblement et il était tard. Normalement, j'avais rendez-vous avec lui, pas avec l'autre ! Alors j'ai tout déballé, je l'ai embrassé et j'ai réfléchi après.

– Et tu as bien aimé ? demande-t-elle malicieusement.

– Je pense que sa joue s'en souvient encore, dis-je en pensant à la force avec laquelle je l'ai frappé. Et franchement, ça m'a totalement dégoûtée de recommencer... »

Je fronce les sourcils, mal à l'aise rien qu'en en reparlant. Je déglutis et jette un coup d'œil à ma cousine qui continue à faire un sourire amusé. Je baisse les yeux, secouant la tête avant de me renseigner :

« Il était comment Lorcan, quand tu lui as parlé ? Ça allait ou pas du tout ? »

Elle fait la moue, cherchant des mots à mettre sur son état. J'attends, un peu angoissée, qu'elle me réponde. Je n'ai jamais voulu blesser Lorcan, c'est mon ami. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Elle finit par déclarer :

« Il n'allait pas très bien. Il a bien voulu m'expliquer après dix bonnes minutes d'insistance à lui rappeler à quel point on était un groupe soudé avant et qu'il était important de rester bien entouré. Il m'a dit qu'il s'était senti absolument trahi en l'apprenant et qu'il en voulait presque plus à Lysander qu'à toi mais ... Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'il a besoin de laisser sortir un peu sa colère.

– Je le comprends. »

Je me relève pour me donner une contenance et tends ma main à Roxanne pour qu'elle fasse de même. Elle passe un bras par dessus mon épaule, comme un signe de soutien et me serre contre elle, ébouriffant mes cheveux déjà bouclés et emmêlés. Je lui annonce :

« Ce soir, je vais aller au rendez-vous que l'inconnu m'a donné. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il recommence. Il faut que je sache qui c'est pour ensuite lui faire regretter d'être né. »

Je suis déterminée, elle me tape dans le dos en lâchant :

« La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ! Ses actes ne resteront pas impunis, Super-Molly est sur le coup ! »

Un rire clair sort de sa gorge alors qu'on remonte au château, bras dessus, bras dessous.


	18. Mercredi 18 Septembre

**Mercredi 18 Septembre**

Voilà ce que j'ai trouvé cette nuit. Juste un chiffre et un mot. C'est ridicule à s'en tirer les cheveux. _0 Crevettes_. Je reste totalement perplexe, les bras croisés, toute la nuit, cherchant un Merlin de sens à tout ça. Je pensais trouver quelqu'un à qui parler ou sur qui cracher, un nom, un indice plus clair et je me retrouve à essayer de faire coïncider des crevettes avec une liste de noms. Je ne pense plus qu'à ça, ça m'obsède. C'est tellement malsain de me faire ça. Léna ouvre les rideaux de mon lit en voyant un filet de lumière en dépasser et soupire :

« Tu as dormi au moins ? »

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil, je n'ai pu que somnoler en essayant de trouver une logique à tout ça. Elle soupire et me dit que j'aurais mieux fait de me reposer. Je hausse les épaules en sautant du haut de mon lit, le petit mot dans le creux de mon poing. Je ne sais pas si elle mesure l'importance pour moi de trouver qui est cet inconnu. J'enfile ma robe de sorcier rapidement après avoir pris une petite douche. L'inconnu est un premier pas vers ma mère, une source d'information qui peut être très précieuse. Il est hors de question de ne pas le faire parler. Papa a peut-être abandonné les recherches mais je garde espoir. Tant qu'il subsiste un doute, elle n'est pas morte pour moi.

Mes méninges ne sont concentrées toute la journée que là-dessus et c'est en plein milieu de l'après-midi que quelque chose me saute soudain aux yeux. Je chuchote pour moi-même :

« Merlin, pourquoi s'il n'y a pas de crevette, il est mis au pluriel ? L'inconnu aurait fait une faute ... »

Je fronce les sourcils, ce n'est pas logique. Il ne m'a pas habituée à faire des fautes ou laisser des choses au hasard. Je penche la tête sur le côté, regardant le mot d'une autre manière, je comprends quelque chose qui soudain éclaire tout. J'esquisse un sourire soulagé. Ce n'est pas un zéro, mais la lettre O. S'il n'y a que des lettres, il y a une grande chance qu'elles ne soient pas dans le bon ordre. Il a fait un anagramme avec son nom, Merlin, il s'est pris pour Voldemort. Je soupire en prenant un bout de parchemin et ma plume pour essayer d'autres combinaisons et ça donne :

« Scott Reeve ... »

Merlin. Le Poufsouffle qui est en face de moi en Potion ! Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand, je suis totalement surprise. Je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à ça. Que ce soit Léon Wilkes ou un de ces potes, ça j'y ai pensé. Ou alors Lysander Scamander qui se serait enfoncé à nouveau dans les méandres de la méchanceté. Mais pas ce Poufsouffle que j'avais toujours pris pour plutôt insignifiant qui ne m'a jamais adressé la parole. Je le prenais pour un timide mais vu ce qu'il m'a écrit ces derniers jours, je ne sais plus quoi en penser. Sous le choc, j'en oublie presque de respirer. Je remarque soudain qu'il y a des gens autour de moi et ils me regardent étrangement. Je laisse échapper d'une voix un peu tremblante d'émotion :

« Je sais qui c'est. »

Roxanne fait de grands yeux et me prend le parchemin des mains en s'étonnant :

« C'est lui ? Merlin, ce gars est fou … Il risque de le regretter amèrement. »

Je ne lui réponds pas, me rendant compte que le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, notre dernier de la journée, est en commun avec les Poufsouffle. Je serre le poing, j'y suis presque. Roxanne en discute avec Eugénie et Evan, commentant en riant le fait que je me suis fait tourmenter par un mec dont elle ne connaissait à peine l'existence.

Durant tout le cours, Madame Ross, le professeur, parle des Inferis et de la manière de les reconnaître et de les combattre mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je fixe le dos de ce Scott Reeve, le sang en ébullition et la main sur ma baguette, tellement tentée de lui envoyer un sort dès maintenant mais Ariane, de Poufsouffle, à côté de moi me regarde de travers. Je souffle pour ne pas craquer. J'ai promis de l'aider mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne le frapperais pas non plus. Pendant que Madame Ross interroge ma voisine de table, il se retourne et croise mon regard. Il fait un léger sourire, discret mais si fourbe. Il me dégoûte, pas forcément physiquement. Ses cheveux noirs bouclent un peu et ses traits sont plutôt élégants mais ses yeux me semblent refléter sa perfidie. Je me retiens de lui envoyer un geste peu aimable alors qu'il se détourne de moi, reportant son attention sur la professeur.

À la fin du cours, j'ai presque envie de me ruer sur lui pour lui arracher les yeux mais il se met à discuter avec Madame Ross. Cette femme est très respectable mais elle ne parvient décidément pas à entrer dans mon cœur et ça n'arrange rien. J'ai l'impression qu'il fait exprès pour me faire attendre. Je me poste devant la porte, quitte à paraître étrange, autant l'assumer. Je suis bien droite, les mains sur les hanches, la baguette dans le poing. Sors, Scott chéri, tu vas voir à quel point je peux être aimable.

« Molly, tu fais quoi là ?

– Je t'en poses des questions, Wilkes ?

– Non mais tu sais bien que tu peux le faire quand tu veux.

– Bien, alors je vais te demander poliment d'arrêter de m'en poser. »

Je ne le regarde pas, trop concentrée à essayer de tuer par mon simple regard le mécréant de Poufsouffle mais il se met entre moi et mon inconnu. Je lui jette un regard noir en soupirant.

« T'en as pas marre d'être insupportable ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Wilkes, à la fin ?

– En fait, McGonagall est inquiète, elle n'a pas de nouvelles de notre projet de Quiz et je voulais savoir si ça avance.

– D'accord, c'est tout ?

– Tu t'en occupes ?

– Oui, soupiré-je. Mais avant, si tu pouvais me laisser tranquille, j'ai quelqu'un à torturer, si ça ne te dérange pas… »

Il hausse les épaules et se tourne pour suivre mon regard. Il fait un sourire très amusé en s'exclamant :

« Quoi ? Madame Ross ne t'a pas mis un Optimal et tu veux te venger ? »

Je fronce les sourcils. Il croit ce qu'il veut, je souhaite juste qu'il s'en aille. Mais il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ma volonté et reste planté à côté de moi. Voyant que Scott ne se décide pas à sortir, je commence à faire les cent pas dans le couloir. Léon se met à marcher à côté de moi, toujours fidèle au poste quand il s'agit de m'énerver. Il demande :

« Du coup, c'est l'autre Poufsouffle que tu veux torturer ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire à Molly Weasley ?

– Je serais toi, je me méfierais, je pourrais être tentée de passer mes nerfs sur toi.

– Toujours à ton service, tu sais ! dit-il en s'esclaffant. Tu veux que je le colle pour le reste de l'année ?

– Laisse-moi lui faire la misère toute seule, s'il te plaît.

– Non, tu risques d'être si en colère que tu en oublierais le règlement. Tu sais, ce que tu as appris par cœur. »

Je m'arrête pour le foudroyer du regard avant de ricaner doucement en pointant ma baguette sur lui et de le prévenir, beaucoup plus sérieusement :

« Rien ni personne – et surtout pas toi – n'empêchera mon courroux de s'abattre sur lui.

– Tu vas te mettre dans le pétrin si ça continue. »

Il a l'air presque inquiet pour moi. Je le regarde en plissant les yeux, cherchant dans ses pupilles ce qu'il pense véritablement. Soudain, du mouvement attire mon attention, derrière lui, la porte du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal s'est refermée et Scott s'enfuit. Merlin, Wilkes m'a déconcentrée de mon objectif premier. Je réagis instantanément en me mettant à courir à sa poursuite mais bien sûr, Léon est plus rapide que moi. Il rattrape le Poufsouffle en quelques foulées et le plaque contre le mur, le menaçant du doigt :

« Hé, toi ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Weasley ? »

Il a son bras sous sa gorge, en arrivant à leur hauteur, je regarde, horrifiée, le visage de Scott Reeve devenir de plus en plus rouge. Après un instant de perplexité, à ne pas savoir quoi faire, je brandis ma baguette pour les séparer.

« Impedimenta ! »

Léon se retrouve projeté à terre, criant de surprise. Je me retrouve entre un Scott qui essaye de reprendre sa respiration et un Wilkes de plus en plus énervé. Il se relève brusquement et me regarde comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Je ferme les yeux avant de m'exclamer :

« Merlin, ça suffit ! Wilkes, je ne t'ai rien demandé, tu ferais mieux de partir rapidement avant qu'un autre sort ne m'échappe. Et toi, ajouté-je en fixant Scott, tu ne bouges pas !

– Je t'aidais ! se plaint Léon en serrant le poing.

– Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! Casse-toi et que je ne te revoie plus !

– Mais tu disais que tu voulais le …

– Tu n'as pas compris ? Je peux me débrouiller seule pour régler mes problèmes ! Va-t'en, Merlin, sors de ma vie ! »

Je suis beaucoup trop en colère, ce n'est pas raisonnable, je sens ma baguette dans la main qui commence à chauffer, sentant mes émotions un peu fortes. Léon recule, levant les mains en l'air et s'éclipse en me jetant un dernier regard abasourdi. Puis, je me suis tournée vers Scott qui a pu voir dans mes yeux brûler les flammes de la rage. Je me suis approchée de lui, lentement en soupirant. Il me fixe sans cligner des yeux et il me semble qu'un sourire apparaît sur son visage. Ma voix gronde :

« Tu n'es qu'un abruti de première classe. La seule chose qui m'a empêchée de laisser Wilkes te maltraiter, c'est que tu as une information pour moi sur ma mère. Alors, je te préviens, ça a intérêt à être intéressant ou ta figure, c'est moi qui vais te la casser. »

Il déglutit, essayant de se reculer mais il est contre le mur et ne peut pas s'échapper. Il retient sa respiration alors que je ne suis qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, furieuse. Il finit par hocher vivement la tête en me répondant :

« Je ne peux rien te dire ici, ce n'est pas sûr. »

J'espère pour lui qu'il n'est pas sérieux, ma baguette est pointée droit vers sa gorge. S'il me donne une nouvelle fois un rendez-vous foireux, il ne fera pas long feu. Soudain, j'entends des pas, des talons qui claquent dans le couloir. Je recule de quelques pas en entendant une voix tonner :

« Miss Weasley ! Que faites-vous ? «

C'est Madame Ross, la Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Surprise en pleine agression, je range discrètement ma baguette magique dans ma poche en prenant un air calme, sage et innocent. J'essaye de bien ranger mes cheveux qui dans ma course se sont échappés de leur droit chemin. Elle s'approche de nous, passant son regard sévère du Poufsouffle à moi, attendant certainement une réponse. J'allais bafouiller que j'étais en train de donner une retenue à Scott pour avoir menacer un autre élève, c'est-à-dire moi-même mais il m'a devancé en disant d'un ton tout à fait naturel :

« Ce n'est rien, juste un malentendu. J'ai voulu tester un sort pour m'entraîner et j'ai été distrait alors Molly a cru que je l'attaquais. Mais tout va bien, personne n'a rien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

– Dans ce cas, je vous demanderais de faire davantage attention, Monsieur Reeve, quand vous vous entraînez. Miss Weasley, je pensais que vous saviez garder votre calme.

– C'est le stress des ASPIC qui m'est monté à la tête, dis-je en faisant un sourire tordu d'excuse.

– Ne traînez pas dans les couloirs. »

Elle nous jette un dernier regard en attendant qu'on commence à avancer et j'entends ses pas repartir en sens inverse. Je me mords la lèvre, consciente que je ne peux plus rien faire maintenant. Reeve à côté de moi, m'observe et me glisse avant de prendre un couloir parallèle :

« Je te recontacterai. »

J'ai une envie monstre de le suivre et de lui arracher les vers du nez mais je sens le poids indéniable de la fatigue sur mes épaules. Je ferais mieux de rentrer au dortoir me reposer pour attaquer demain en forme.


	19. Jeudi 19 Septembre

**Jeudi 19 Septembre**

La vie n'a jamais été simple mais je crois que je commence à atteindre des records. C'est difficile de devoir garder la tête haute quand on se fait harceler par un inconnu qui se révèle être cette saleté de Poufsouffle, Scott Reeve qui outre avoir détruit tous mes espoirs d'adresser un jour la parole à Lorcan Scamander, mon cher ex-meilleur ami, continue à vouloir que je l'aide alors que je veux juste savoir ce qu'il a à me dire sur ma mère. Je n'en demande pas beaucoup, je veux juste des informations. Je pourrais demander de l'argent, des privilèges mais je n'en ai pas besoin, j'ai juste besoin de ma mère. Personne n'a l'air de le comprendre.

Je n'ai pas parlé de tout ça avec Lucy, elle serait certainement la seule à vraiment ressentir la même chose mais je n'ai pas envie de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs qui la feront souffrir encore plus. Je me sens responsable d'elle et je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse de faux espoirs comme moi. Qu'elle grandisse tranquillement, je m'occupe de faire office de figure maternelle et de retrouver la vraie. Mais Lucy ne peut pas forcément tout comprendre. J'ai l'impression que c'est horrible mais elle ne connaît pas très bien maman finalement. Elle n'a eu le droit qu'à trois courtes années de vie avec elle. J'en ai eu plus du double. Que ma petite sœur n'ait pas pu vivre avec une mère m'est très douloureux mais je crois que je ressens davantage le manque qu'elle. Le jour où elle a disparu, c'est un vide impossible à combler qui s'est créé en moi. Lucy a dû s'en rendre compte mais comment, à cet âge-là, on peut vivre ça ? Je ne sais pas.

Je dois voir impérativement Scott dans la journée pour qu'il me dise une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'il me cache. Au déjeuner, je l'avais en ligne de mire et j'étais prête à me jeter sur lui pour reprendre notre discussion mais Minerva McGonagall s'est interposée et j'ai été forcée de le regarder s'éloigner de moi, une nouvelle fois. Meurtrie et frustrée, j'ai regardé la directrice qui s'était plantée devant. J'ai dégluti, elle n'a pas l'air très satisfaite. Si elle s'inquiète pour cette histoire de Quiz, j'ai promis que je m'en occuperais, je le ferais vraiment. Elle tousse légèrement avant de me dire sévèrement :

« Miss Weasley, pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi Léon Wilkes est venu dans mon bureau tout à l'heure pour m'annoncer qu'il renonçait au poste de préfet-en-chef ?

– Quoi, il a vraiment fait ça ? me suis-je exclamée plus surprise qu'autre chose. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est …

– Oui, il l'a fait, confirme-t-elle en me coupant la parole. Et je voudrais savoir si ça a un rapport avec la dispute que le Professeur Ross a entendu hier soir. »

J'en suis bouche-bée. On ne peut rien cacher à McGonagall et à son regard perçant. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer dans la tête de l'autre idiot pour qu'il fasse ça ? L'ai-je vexé en lui disant que je ne voulais plus jamais le voir ou en lui lançant un maléfice d'entrave ? Je ne l'aurais pas fait s'il n'avait été si brutal et étrange. Je soupire, me rendant compte que c'est certainement de ma faute, à force de vouloir que ce ne soit pas lui, le préfet-en-chef, il a compris le message et l'a intégré. Bizarrement, je me sens coupable et mal à l'aise. Je hausse les épaules en répondant :

« Peut-être, je n'en sais rien. Il a dû penser que c'était plus sage ou …

– Si c'est le cas, vous devez le convaincre de changer de décision. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Ce n'est pas très sympa. Elle sait que je ne m'entends pas bien avec lui et elle m'envoie pour le supplier de rester à un poste qui ne lui va pas vraiment comme un gant. Avant d'accepter, je cherche auprès d'elle une réponse qui pourrait me servir d'argument pour me persuader moi-même que c'est la meilleure chose à faire :

« Professeur, puis-je vous poser une question ? Pourquoi l'avez-vous choisi lui à la place d'un autre ? Vu ses antécédents et son comportement les années précédentes, je trouve ça étonnant que vous lui fassiez confiance pour endosser de telles responsabilités.

– Miss Weasley, il fallait quelqu'un de différent de vous, pour que vous puissiez vous compléter. Ne le laissez pas partir, ce n'est que le début de l'année. Donnez-lui une chance de se rattraper, quoiqu'il ait fait. C'est un garçon motivé et je ne pense pas qu'il soit si irresponsable que vous ne le pensez. »

Je hausse un sourcil, ça reste encore à prouver. D'instinct, j'aurais tendance à faire confiance à McGonagall mais je reste très sceptique sur ce cas. Malgré tout, je ne peux refuser ce qu'elle me demande, elle est la voix de la raison qui m'ordonne de remettre les choses en ordre. Mon cœur, quant à lui, préférerait autre chose mais qui suis-je pour désobéir à quelqu'un comme Minerva ? Je hoche la tête en évitant de soupirer trop fort et dit d'une voix un peu douloureuse :

« Je vais essayer.

– Faites de votre mieux. Je compte aussi sur vous deux pour organiser quelque chose de bien pour la fin du mois. »

J'esquisse un sourire en guise d'acquiescement, attendant qu'elle tourne le dos pour grimacer. Je vais devoir aller récupérer les bêtises de Léon, ça ne m'arrange pas, mon projet était d'aller plutôt harceler en retour Scott Reeve.

Après le cours d'Arithmancie, je trouve enfin le temps et le Poufsouffle pour assouvir ma soif de savoir. Je l'ai regardé fixement et plutôt longuement avant qu'il ne me remarque. Un peu hésitant, il s'est approché de moi. Ferais-je peur ? J'espère bien vu le temps que je passe à perfectionner mes regards noirs. Une fois assez proche de moi pour que je l'entende chuchoter, il dit :

« J'imagine que tu veux savoir ce que je te demande en échange de l'information. »

Non. Je m'en fiche de ce qu'il veut, seule l'information sur ma mère m'intéresse. Je secoue la tête et l'enjoins de me suivre. S'il veut un endroit au calme pour parler sans que personne n'écoute, je connais des salles inoccupées que je peux facilement ouvrir. Être Préfète-en-chef a des avantages insoupçonnés. Je le fais entrer en jetant un regard dans le couloir qui est vide avant de fermer la porte et de me tourner vers lui, un peu énervée mais encore capable de gérer mes émotions. Je croise les bras en finissant par déclarer :

« On va faire quelque chose. Je ne vais pas te laisser sortir jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne ce que tu sais sur la disparition de ma mère.

– Je ne peux rien te dire si tu ne m'aides pas avant, tente-t-il mais je commence à sortir ma baguette. Attends ! s'écrie-t-il. S'il te plaît, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide ! »

Je me rapproche lentement de lui, très sérieuse et je lui dis :

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir conscience de ce que tu m'as fait endurer. Je n'aurais aucune pitié pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur ma mère ? martelé-je. Pourquoi c'est Lovener qui m'a dit que tu détenais des informations sur elle ?

– J'essaye de t'expliquer que je ne peux pas te le dire tout de suite ! On me tuerait si ça s'apprenait … C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que tu m'aides, dit-il d'une voix horriblement suppliante.

– Si tu ne me dis rien, je te ferais pire. Qui voudrait te tuer, que je devienne ami avec lui ?

– Ils sont tout un groupe, je te jure, Molly, je ne te veux rien de mal. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de m'écouter et de décider ensuite. »

Il me regarde, implorant. J'ai envie de lui rire au nez et de lui enfoncer ma baguette dans la trachée mais je ne bouge pas, trop indécise. Ma curiosité me hurle de le laisser parler. Si c'est un groupe, c'est peut-être celui qui a enlevé ma mère. Je ne peux plus lutter et je soupire, lui faisant un geste pour qu'il parle.

« J'aurais besoin que tu m'aides, ils me menacent pour que je fasse différentes choses et je … Je suis sous leur contrôle, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Ça met ma famille en danger et je ne le supporte pas, j'imagine que tu peux le comprendre. Ils m'ont demandé de t'approcher, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Alors j'ai dû mettre en œuvre tout un stratagème pour le faire. Je ne connais pas leurs intentions, je te jure que je dis la vérité. »

Je me fige, me rendant soudain compte qu'il ne sait sûrement rien sur ma mère, que ce n'était qu'un appât. J'ai mordu à l'hameçon. Mon cœur se tord de douleur, mes espoirs partent en fumée. Il continue, voyant que je serre le poing :

« Il faut que tu m'aides, que je donne une preuve que j'ai réussi. Tu comprends, si je ne le fais pas, j'ai ma sœur et ma petite nièce qui sont en danger … Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. »

Il commence à geindre, les larmes au bord des yeux. Il me dégoûte. C'est moi qui devrait pleurer. Il vient de me mettre dans une position très désagréable en plus de raviver d'anciennes blessures. Je ferme les yeux, essayant de prendre une décision. Je souffle finalement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, exactement ?

– Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est pour me rapprocher de toi, parce que je suis quelqu'un de bizarre. Tu as envie d'en savoir plus, il faut que tu me fréquentes et qu'ils voient que j'ai réussi.

– Il t'aurait suffit de m'aborder dans un couloir et de me dire que tu as envie de devenir ami avec moi. »

Il baisse les yeux. Je n'arrive pas à savoir quelles sont ses réelles intentions. Il bafouille :

« Tu ne m'aurais jamais adressé la parole, tu m'aurais regardé de haut avant de passer ton chemin en riant. J'ai juste cherché à attirer ton attention.

– Mais tu n'as rien sur ma mère ? éructé-je difficilement en ne le contredisant pas.

– Pas vraiment. Mais il y a des chances pour que je puisse en savoir plus. »

Je hoche la tête, incroyablement déçue puis j'ouvre la porte, un peu brutalement et je mets un pied dehors, en lâchant comme pour conclure la conversation :

« Si jamais tu as quelque chose de réellement intéressant pour moi, n'hésite pas. En attendant, je ne vais pas faire d'efforts particuliers pour t'aider. »

Je lui lance un dernier regard, il se mord la lèvre, comme s'il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas réussi à me convaincre. Pas très émue, je claque la porte et commence à marcher, pensive, dans le couloir jusqu'au Hall.

Au milieu de tous les élèves allant prendre leur dîner et des fantômes qui discutaient à grands éclats de leur vie antérieure, j'aperçois Léon qui discute avec son groupe d'ami habituel. Il est temps d'essayer de le raisonner un peu, Minerva m'a bien fait comprendre que je n'avais pas le choix de toute manière. Je m'approche d'eux et je lui tapote l'épaule pour qu'il se tourne vers moi. Je sais que je n'ai pas la tête des bons jours mais il me dévisage longuement avant de me demander ce que je faisais là. Je dis simplement, en fronçant les sourcils :

« McGonagall est venue me voir. Tu ne peux pas être un minimum intelligent de temps en temps et rester Préfet-en-chef ?

– C'est toi qui me dit ça alors que tu ne veux qu'une chose, que je me fasse virer ?

– Mais il y a une différence entre ce que je souhaite et ce qui est juste. Tu as été choisi, pour des raisons que j'ai du mal à comprendre, mais tu l'as été. Maintenant, il faut assumer et prendre ses responsabilités. Demain, on se fait un point sur le Quiz, j'ai avancé de mon côté pour les questions et la logistique.

– Je … D'accord. »

Il allait encore bafouiller autre chose mais je n'ai pas franchement envie de discuter avec lui. Surtout pas lorsqu'il est entouré de tous ses amis qui me regardent avec hostilité. Je tourne les talons en me dirigeant vers la Grande Salle et mon dîner mais je n'ai pu faire que quelques mètres avant d'être rattrapée par une jolie fille brune, avec de grands yeux clairs qui s'est écriée :

« Hé, Weasley, attends !

– Froste … Tu ne m'appelles pas Weasmoche ? Je pensais pourtant que c'était mon surnom officiel dans votre charmante maison de Serpentard que je respecte fort.

– Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas mon genre. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je lui accorde un point. Garance Froste a beau être très amie avec Léon et sa bande, elle est toujours respectueuse et ne cherche pas à provoquer. Je la regarde dans les yeux, essayant de deviner ce qu'elle me veut. Elle soupire et dit d'une voix basse :

« Écoute, j'ai vu comment Léon te regardait. Les autres n'ont pas remarqué parce qu'ils sont un peu … Parce qu'ils ne font pas attention à ce genre de chose mais c'est mon meilleur ami. »

Je hausse un sourcil amusé, ne comprenant pas très bien où elle veut en venir, simplement qu'elle est d'accord avec moi pour dire que ces amis ne sont pas les plus fins de la Terre. Elle poursuit :

« S'il te plaît, évite de le faire souffrir. On ne dirait pas comme ça mais il est assez sensible et fragile, surtout ces derniers temps. Ne sois pas trop méchante avec lui.

– Je ne suis méchante avec personne qui ne le mérite pas, dis-je avec un petit sourire. Bon, je ne sais pas trop ce que tu essayes de me dire mais franchement, ce n'est pas simple pour moi non plus alors qu'il soit là tout le temps, ça m'énerve beaucoup.

– Je m'en doute bien.

– Donc, tu lui diras que s'il arrête de faire n'importe quoi, je me calmerais peut-être. Mais je préfère être honnête, j'ai du mal à voir comment je pourrais l'apprécier un jour. »

Elle soupire en hochant la tête, un peu déçue et elle retourne auprès des siens. Je continue ma marche et en m'asseyant à côté de Léna, je me prends la tête dans les mains. Avec ce que vient de me dire Garance, je trouve que Léon est décidément étrange. Après tout, il m'a bien envoyé une boîte de chocolat. Je ne l'ai jamais remercié ou même, je ne lui en ai pas parlé du tout. Je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de chose. J'imagine que ce serait bien que nos relations se détendent un peu mais j'ai du mal. Ma vie me paraît sens dessus dessous en ce moment.


	20. Vendredi 20 Septembre

**Vendredi 20 Septembre**

Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, je suis tout de même libérée d'un poids. Même si ce sur quoi j'avais placé tous mes espoirs pour commencer mes recherches sur ma mère n'était en vérité qu'un vaste piège, tendu pour que mon attention se porte sur Scott Reeve. Même si ça a été très douloureux de m'en rendre compte. Au moins, je sais que je n'ai plus rien à en attendre. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il se soit levé ce matin avec une idée précise d'où se trouve ma mère.

Que me reste-t-il à faire ? Organiser un quiz, rien de plus simple. Travailler avec Léon, en serrant les dents, ça pourrait se passer sans trop d'encombres. Aller en cours, une broutille. La vie en serait presque belle aujourd'hui.

Non, mieux que ça. Un rayon de soleil inattendu a éclairé ma journée de mille feux. C'est Roxanne qui s'est présentée avec une boîte remplie de sucreries en tout genre et me l'a gentiment posée devant moi. J'ai tout de même froncé les sourcils, un peu étonnée par cet élan de générosité :

« C'est en quel honneur ?

– Un présent qui n'est malheureusement pas de ma part, dit-elle mystérieusement. Ouvre !

– C'est de qui alors ? fais-je avec méfiance en ouvrant lentement le couvercle.

– Je te dis d'ouvrir ! Tu es incroyable, toi, s'exclame-t-elle. Si tu continues, je vais la reprendre ...

– C'est bon ! »

J'ai éloigné la boîte d'elle et de ses mains qui pourraient tenter une approche sournoise pour me voler mes bonbons. Elle fait un grand sourire alors que je découvre une lettre au milieu des Fizwizbiz et des dragées de Bertie Crochue. Je l'observe avec curiosité et je l'ouvre délicatement. Il me semble déjà reconnaître le papier. Un sourire se forme inéluctablement sur mon visage, faisant rire doucement Roxanne qui me fixe toujours. Je murmure, lisant le message avec le cœur s'accélérant légèrement :

« Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir été désagréable alors que je sais que ce n'était pas simple pour toi non plus. Voilà plein de bonbons que tu adores, sauf les Gnomes au Poivre que je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop. (Ils sont pour Roxanne.) Il faut qu'on parle, près du lac, à l'endroit habituel, après les cours. Mes amitiés, Lorcan Scamander. »

J'échange un regard ému avec ma cousine qui s'empresse de récupérer ses Gnomes au Poivre. Elle continue de rayonner, heureuse de voir que finalement, tout n'est pas perdu entre Lorcan et moi. Je retiens tout de même le : _Mes amitiés_. Je ne sais pas si je trouve que c'est mieux ainsi, qu'on revienne dans l'ordre des choses ou si je me sens mitigée quant à l'emploi de ces termes. Comme s'ils étaient là pour me prévenir qu'il n'attendait rien de moi de plus que de l'amitié. Ça me va, je n'ai pas tellement envie de retenter l'expérience de l'année dernière. Je prends une dragée dans la boîte avant de la refermer avec satisfaction. Goût barbe à papa, exactement celui qui correspond à la situation.

A la pause du déjeuner, je dois retrouver Léon dans notre petite pièce qui nous sert de bureau pour se faire des réunions à deux. Je l'attends une dizaine de minutes, à faire de la traduction de Runes et en pestant contre lui et son manque de ponctualité. J'espère juste qu'il n'a pas changé à nouveau d'avis et n'a pas réellement démissionné de son poste. Minerva risquerait de s'énerver un peu plus encore sinon. La porte s'ouvre finalement pour le laisser passer. Il a un bon quart d'heure de retard, ce que je lui fais remarquer :

« Tu es en retard. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de ma journée, Wilkes, de t'attendre.

– Excuse-moi d'avoir aidé à ranger les chaudrons avec Madame Griffith. »

Je plisse les yeux, Merlin, il a une excuse potable. Je ferme mon Syllabaire Lunerousse et il s'assoit en face de moi. J'esquisse un sourire en me disant que c'est une belle journée et qu'il ne faut pas la gâcher. Je repense aux paroles de Garance, me suppliant presque de ne pas être trop méchante. Magnanime comme je suis, je prends en compte son avis et ne dit rien de plus qui pourrait être désagréable, lui demandant même :

« Tu as passé une bonne matinée ? »

Il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Je lève les yeux au ciel, comprenant ce qu'il ressent parfois, quand je ne lui réponds pas. J'avoue, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas la chose la plus adorable que j'aie faite. Mais il finit quand même par dire, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres :

« Elle m'a parlé sans faire de remarques désobligeantes et sans crier. Ciel, je défaille, je ne suis pas habitué à ça !

– Firmament ! dis-je en l'imitant et en levant les mains au ciel. On peut aussi revenir à l'ancienne version, si tu préfères. »

Je conclus par un petit sourire amusé en le dévisageant mais il secoue la tête et rieur, il ajoute :

« C'est bien comme ça. Tu voulais qu'on parle de ce satané quiz ?

– Ne l'insulte pas, s'il te plaît, il ne t'a rien fait. Mais oui, McGonagall m'en a reparlée hier, je pense que c'est bien si on peut faire un point ensemble. De mon côté, j'ai pas mal d'idées de questions, je t'ai fait une liste. »

Je sors de mon sac le parchemin où j'ai écrit les différentes questions qui me sont venues à l'esprit. Ce sont des questions de culture générale, qui ne sont pas forcément très dures mais il y a quelques pièges. Il les regarde et hoche la tête, satisfait en approuvant :

« Elles sont bien. J'avais pensé aussi à faire quelques questions décalées.

– Tu as des exemples ?

– Oui, des trucs sur les élèves ou les professeurs. Rien de méchant. Juste des questions qui peuvent détendre un peu l'atmosphère, qui soient un peu amusantes. On arrivera mieux à garder l'attention de tout le monde s'il y a de quoi en rire aussi. »

Je serre les dents en disant que c'est une bonne idée. J'ai peur que ça signifie poser des questions sur la vie privée ou sur des choses personnelles et que ça me retombe dessus. Mais il faut faire des concessions parfois. Je m'améliore, je trouve. J'arrive à ne pas être cassante et à ne pas hurler au scandale à chaque chose qui ne me convient pas tout à fait. Garance, Roxanne et Minerva seraient fières de moi. J'esquisse un sourire amusé avant de me reprendre et de sortir mes notes sur l'organisation en elle-même.

« Alors, pour la date, on avait vu que le vendredi de la semaine prochaine, le 27, serait le plus pratique donc on reste là dessus. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait demander toute la semaine prochaine aux préfets de former une équipe par maison où il aurait un garçon et une fille par niveau. Comme ça, ça laisse une chance aux Première année de participer mais on ne brime pas les plus vieux, tout le monde peut participer.

– D'accord, ça me va très bien. Nous, on serait des sortes de présentateurs, non ? On pose les questions et on explique le principe à tout le monde. Faut juste promettre qu'on ne montre pas nos questions à nos équipes.

– Évidemment, j'avais pensé à ça aussi. Après, il faut voir si on ne peut pas faire un système pour répondre. Quand une équipe à la réponse, elle doit par exemple lancer une étincelle de la couleur de sa maison et le premier qui la lance peut tenter une réponse.

– On avance bien aussi quand on est poli, fait-il remarquer.

– Ne joue pas trop à ça avec moi, Wilkes. »

Je fronce les sourcils alors qu'il semble s'amuser beaucoup de la situation. Je soupire en rangeant mes parchemins et il me demande :

« On n'a rien de plus à voir ? Il faut juste prévenir les préfets pour les équipes.

– C'est ça. Tu as tout compris, c'est bien, je suis fière de toi.

– Je voulais te demander aussi, tu as parlé finalement avec le Poufsouffle que tu voulais torturer ? »

Il n'était vraiment pas obligé d'aborder le sujet. Je soupire en le regardant de travers. Vraiment pas. Je sais qu'il n'a pas forcément de mauvaises intentions mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être un peu piquante :

« Sérieusement, Wilkes, je pense que tu as d'autres problèmes à régler que les miens. Par exemple, tu pourrais travailler sur ton agressivité et ta tendance à devenir violent rapidement.

– Tu vas le défendre alors que tu voulais être agressive en première ?

– De toute manière, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi. On a qu'à dire que tu ne me poses pas de question en dehors de ce qui concerne le rôle de Préfet-en-chef, le reste, je l'ignorerai royalement.

– De quoi as-tu peur si tu me laisses t'aider ? »

Je hausse un sourcil préventif et secoue la tête, refusant de répondre ne voyant pas le rapport avec notre poste. Je prends mes affaires et sors de la salle sans dire un mot de plus. J'ai du mal à le comprendre. Une fois sur cinq il peut être sympa, c'est déjà ça. Et c'est peut-être mieux que moi.

J'attends tout l'après-midi que le temps passe rapidement pour me précipiter dès le dernier cours fini dans le parc au bord du lac et enfin avoir une discussion avec Lorcan Scamander. La première depuis un bon bout de temps, ça va me faire du bien, je pense. J'espère juste que ce ne sera pas trop embarrassant. Je suis à peu près sûre que ça le sera quand même mais avec un peu de chance, on en rira un peu.

Je passe juste déposer mon sac dans le dortoir et récupérer la boîte de sucrerie pour qu'il en profite un peu avec moi et je descends à toute allure les escaliers. Quand j'arrive dans le parc, je l'aperçois de loin, qui m'attend de pied ferme, guettant ma venue avec un petit regard inquiet. Ça me fait du bien de le voir sourire, un charmant sourire qui fend son visage en deux et découvre ses dents blanches. Je préfère largement quand il est comme ça. Je m'approche, ralentissant un peu le pas pour prendre le temps de l'observer. Il a essayé de faire en sorte que ses cheveux châtains, à la limite du blond, ne s'emmêlent pas à chaque coup de vent mais ils arrivent quand même à lui barrer la figure. Je souris, m'arrêtant à quelques mètres de lui et je tends la boîte à bout de bras en déclarant :

« Tu as perdu ça, je te propose de partager. En plus, je n'étais pas sûre que le mot à l'intérieur soit adressé à moi étant donné ce que j'ai ... fait et ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on était face à face. »

Il me fait un sourire amusé et ses yeux reflètent le reste de douleur qu'il a en lui. Il accepte de prendre la boîte que je continue à lui tendre en lui disant que je suis venue en paix et que je m'excusais vraiment pour tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Je n'ai à peine eu le temps de finir de parler qu'il avait posé la boîte et me prenait dans ses bras.

« Oh, Mollynette, tu m'as tellement manqué. Je suis désolé d'avoir été si ... J'ai réagi impulsivement l'autre jour, je n'aurais jamais dû venir te dire tout ça, en criant comme ça alors que ... Je suis tellement désolé, j'étais en colère et ... »

Il a dû mal à parler, les mots sortent, sans forcément qu'il y ait un sens. Je me détache de lui et recule d'un pas, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je lui dis :

« Je sais. Je comprends ta réaction, si ça peut te rassurer, quand ... quand j'ai fait cette énorme erreur, j'étais dans un état lamentable. Je ne pouvais plus te regarder dans les yeux, j'étais paralysée, je ne pouvais plus rien faire, plus rien dire. J'étais incapable de t'expliquer calmement que je m'étais malencontreusement trompée de frère. Je m'en veux tellement.

– Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu n'as pas fait exprès.

– Oui, mais après, ça m'a fait réfléchir d'une autre manière sur notre relation et je ne pouvais plus la voir comme avant, j'avais l'impression d'avoir pris le mauvais chemin sans pouvoir faire marche arrière. »

Je le regarde, un peu angoissée à l'idée qu'il le prenne mal mais étrangement, il hoche la tête et avec l'air grave, il dit :

« Je pense que c'est mieux si on n'en parle plus. Oublions tout et faisons en sorte que tout redevienne comme au bon vieux temps.

– Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi. »

Ce n'est pas exactement le cas. Je ne pourrai pas oublier ce qu'il s'est passé et je crois sincèrement que c'est se voiler la face que de ne pas voir qu'il y a un avant et un après. Mais je sais qu'il attend de moi que je sois d'accord avec lui. Il ne veut pas raviver ce souvenir, je le comprends. Je ne vais pas insister. Il m'invite à s'asseoir à côté de lui pour regarder le calamar géant essayer d'attraper les poissons qui sautent hors de l'eau. Pendant quelques instants, je me sens comme la Molly d'avant, celle qui aimait passer beaucoup de temps avec lui, à cet endroit. Mais n'ai-je pas un peu changé avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il me regarde attentivement, détaillant tous les traits de mon visage, je me sens rougir légèrement. Il soupire :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as ce regard quand quelque chose ne va pas.

– Tout va bien, Lorcan. »

Je prends un bonbon dans la boîte qu'on a installé entre nous deux et je me contredis dans ma tête. Non, tout ne va pas bien. Je suis en train de douter du bien-fondé de cette amitié. J'ai un attachement pour lui parce que c'est lui, c'est un de mes premiers amis mais je ne ressens plus rien qui ressemblerait à de l'amour. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense qu'il y a encore de l'espoir. Il secoue la tête et regarde l'horizon en commentant :

« Si en plus, tu commences à me cacher des choses, on ne va pas repartir du bon pied.

– Je réfléchissais juste. Si tu pars au quart de tour à chaque fois que je fronce les sourcils, on ne va pas non plus repartir du bon pied. »

Il sourit.

On passe la soirée à discuter. Je lui raconte toute cette histoire avec Scott en omettant juste notre dernière rencontre et ce qu'il m'a dit à propos de son groupe étrange. Lorcan s'étonne, il rit quand je dis que j'ai lancé un sort sur Léon, il s'offusque quand je lui dis que Madame Ross est arrivée juste au moment où j'avais Scott sous la main.

En rentrant à la salle commune, j'ai pourtant cette étrange impression qu'on n'a fait que tourner autour du pot et que toute cette soirée, ce n'était que de la poudre aux yeux.


	21. Samedi 21 Septembre

**Samedi 21 Septembre**

Ne serait-ce pas l'odeur d'une journée enfin normale que je sens ? Les effluves de tartine de marmelade et de jus de citrouille me picotent le nez. J'arrive dans le Grande Salle souriante en voyant que Lorcan, déjà assis à la table des Serdaigle, me salue d'un signe de la main. Je m'installe à côté de Lucy qui est en train d'expliquer quelque chose à Lily. Je fronce les sourcils, j'espère qu'elle ne la convertit pas à l'obsession. Elle se tourne vers moi et s'exclame :

« Molly, Papa vient d'envoyer une lettre. Il nous demande des nouvelles mais j'ai plein de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Tu pourras lui répondre ? Merci beaucoup. »

Ma petite sœur me jette presque l'enveloppe à la figure, sans que j'aie pu donner mon avis et se détourne de moi, continuant sa conversation sûrement très intéressante avec ma cousine qui l'écoute attentivement. Elle se moque de moi, elle va encore passer sa journée à espionner Tristan. Comme elle ne me laisse pas le choix, en soupirant, j'ouvre la lettre pour la lire.

 _Molly, Lucy, mes petits anges,_

 _J'espère que vos premières semaines à Poudlard se passent bien même si je n'en doute pas. J'ai croisé Neville l'autre jour sur le Chemin de Traverse et il ne m'a dit que du bien de vous. Continuez comme ça et vous n'aurez aucun mal à avoir vos examens. Surtout toi, Molly, n'oublie pas que cette année est primordiale pour ton avenir. Je te connais et je te fais confiance pour réussir tes ASPIC avec talent mais il faut que tu restes concentrée toute l'année sur tes cours. Avec ton rôle de Préfète-en-chef, c'est ce qui importe le plus. Lucy, demande à ta sœur si jamais tu as un problème, elle pourra t'aider. Donnez-moi de vos nouvelles rapidement._

 _Je vous embrasse fort et je vous aime plus que tout, vous êtes le trésor de ma vie,_

 _Papa._

Adorable. Je referme soigneusement l'enveloppe. Papa n'a pas à s'en faire, tout va bien se passer. Je me concentre uniquement sur les cours et les retenues que je donne. Ma bouche se fend d'un sourire. Jamais je ne me préoccuperai d'autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? Moi, passer mon temps à me demander comment je vais gérer mon amitié avec les Scamander, perdre du temps à essayer d'avoir des informations sur ma mère ? Jamais. La métamorphose est bien trop intéressante pour que je daigne faire autre chose de ma vie. Il a quand même une idée un peu réduite de la jeunesse. À se demander s'il a été jeune un jour. Je soupire.

Mon petit-déjeuner fini, je me dirige vers la Volière pour lui écrire une réponse rassurante. En chemin, je croise Lysander qui est en train d'accrocher des affiches sur les murs. Je me glisse discrètement derrière lui pour lire par dessus son épaule. Ça me fait à moitié rire.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? Des affiches pour le Quiz de vendredi avec ma tête en gros dessus ? Sérieusement ? »

Il se tourne vers moi et me fait un large sourire en expliquant :

« Tu remarqueras que je prends très au sérieux mon rôle de Préfet et que je les ai faites avec beaucoup de soin, pendant que tu roucoulais avec mon frère.

– On ne roucoulait pas, corrigé-je. On discutait. Et je suis désolée de casser tous tes délires mais tu vas devoir enlever ça rapidement, ça porte atteinte à ma dignité. »

Il s'esclaffe en secouant ses cheveux légèrement plus clairs que ceux de son frère. Il a son sac plein d'affiches similaires où on me voit en train de faire un clin d'œil un poil aguicheur. Je ne sais même pas où il a eu ça. Je soupire en essayant de lui prendre son tas de parchemin qu'il éloigne immédiatement de mes mains. Il continue à rire en disant :

« J'ai demandé l'autorisation à McGonagall, elle était enchantée et Léon a validé l'affiche. Je suis en règle, Mollynette ! Désolé de te décevoir.

– Que … ? T'es vraiment quelqu'un d'épouvantable. Tu as eu ça où que je sache de qui je vais m'occuper après toi ?

– Tout à fait légalement. Ta cousine Victoire était ravie de t'aider à informer les autres élèves qu'il y aurait une merveilleuse soirée quiz.

– Je te déteste.

– Allez, détends-toi un peu. J'aurais pu faire pire. »

Je secoue la tête en grimaçant. Un élève de quatrième année passe derrière nous et je l'entends rire en découvrant les affiches. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je ne le supporterai pas longtemps. Je foudroie le Scamander du regard et le préviens :

« Si tu n'enlèves pas ça rapidement, je te jure tu vas vivre un enfer.

– Depuis le temps que j'attends que tu mettes tes menaces à exécution …, fait-il remarquer en haussant un sourcil.

– Prépare-toi bien, tu vas souffrir, dis-je en esquissant un sourire carnassier.

– J'ai hâte. »

Il mime l'envoi d'un baiser dans ma direction alors que je penche la tête, le dévisageant froidement et imaginant ce que je pourrais lui faire vivre. Il reprend une affiche et la colle un peu plus loin, me lançant un coup d'œil provocateur. J'allais m'éloigner en soupirant, le laissant s'amuser un peu avant d'éventuelles représailles mais il me rappelle :

« Mollynette, je suis content que tu te sois réconciliée avec Lorcan ! Est-ce que tu vas lui répéter tout ce que tu m'avais dit ? »

J'ouvre de grands yeux stupéfaits. Comment ose-t-il ? Je me précipite vers lui et les mains sur les hanches, je me poste devant lui. Il fait un sourire amusé et se baisse légèrement pour se mettre à ma taille alors que mon regard peu aimable le juge clairement. Il hausse un sourcil comme pour me défier alors que nos visages se font face. Je lâche :

« Vraiment, un jour tu ne vas pas comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive et je te réduirai en miette.

– Tu parles toujours mais jamais tu n'agis. »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend à essayer de me pousser à bout. Je sais que ce n'est pas sage mais je prends ma baguette pour la brandir sous son nez mais il ne trésaille même pas, il continue à sourire.

« Pourquoi tu t'énerves toujours contre moi ? On pourrait être ami, on pourrait se faire des balades tous les deux au bord du lac et discuter pendant des heures. Qu'en dis-tu ? Regarder le calmar géant, c'est amusant, non ? Ou tu ne peux pas me voir parce que je te rappelle tout ce que tu as raté avec Lorcan ?

– Non, on ne peut pas, en effet.

– Tu ne veux pas prendre le risque de rendre Lorcan jaloux ? »

Il fait un sourire terriblement vicieux alors que je range ma baguette, consciente que je ne peux pas rivaliser avec une telle personne. Il hoche la tête, satisfait de m'avoir fait plier et avec un peu plus de sérieux, il ajoute :

« Si tu ne l'aimes pas, dis-lui vraiment avant qu'il ne reparte dans son délire de mariage avec toi. »

Je me rends compte qu'il tient beaucoup à son frère et qu'il sait que je risque de le faire souffrir. Je serre les dents et fais un claquement de langue irrité avant de reprendre la direction de la Volière. A la base, je voulais juste répondre à mon père, pas me confronter à cet idiot de Lysander Scamander.

En haut des marches, enfin seule, alors que des oiseaux tournent au dessus de ma tête, je regarde mes mains qui tiennent fébrilement la lettre. Je tremble. Ça me rend folle, il faut que je me calme, que je respire un bon coup. Papa disait quoi déjà ? Se concentrer uniquement sur les études. Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. Je prends du parchemin et ma plume en essayant d'écrire quelque chose à mon père.

 _Salut Papa,_

 _Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, on suit bien tes conseils avec Lucy. Je trouve que le programme de cette année est très intéressant et peu de choses pourraient m'en distraire. Pourtant Roxanne essaye mais je résiste. J'adore mon rôle de Préfète-en-chef, je comprends quand tu disais que c'était une expérience hors du commun !_

 _Nous aussi on t'aime beaucoup, j'espère que tout se passe bien à la maison et au ministère aussi,_

 _Bisou, Molly._

Voilà qui devrait le satisfaire. J'accroche le parchemin joliment scellé d'un ruban à la patte d'un hibou de l'école. Il avait prévu de m'en acheter un pour me féliciter d'avoir été choisie pour être Préfète-en-chef mais avec tout le travail qu'il a eu à la fin de l'été, il n'a pas eu le temps d'aller le choisir. Ce n'est pas grave, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Grand-mère m'a déjà offert la cage et tout ce qu'il faut pour que je puisse m'en occuper. Il ne manque plus que mon oiseau personnel. En attendant, j'utilise ceux de Poudlard qui sont aussi efficaces. Je me place à la fenêtre pour faire envoler celui-ci vers la maison. Je le regarde s'éloigner vers les montagnes que le soleil matinal surplombe.

« Rêveuse ? »

Je me retourne vivement en entendant une voix retentir derrière moi.

« Scott, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– J'envoie une lettre. »

En effet, ça paraît évident. Il me regarde avec des yeux soucieux et franchit les quelques mètres qui nous séparent. Je le toise du regard, essayant de savoir ce qu'il me veut. Il esquisse un petit sourire timide et soupire comme pour se donner du courage avant de dire :

« Je m'excuse pour tout ce que je t'ai fait vivre. J'étais désespéré et je m'y suis très mal pris. Toutefois, je t'avoue que ... »

Il rougit en se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Il évite mon regard et n'arrive pas à poursuivre sa phrase. Je hausse un sourcil perplexe, me demandant ce qu'il est en train de faire. Il reprend en fermant les yeux et en parlant un peu plus rapidement :

« J'avoue que tu m'intrigues beaucoup. À la base, j'ai juste agis parce qu'on me l'a demandé mais après t'avoir beaucoup observé … Je me suis rendu compte que ... »

Il soupire, cherchant les mots. Je le laisse faire, ne sachant pas comment réagir, un peu perdue par cette révélation inattendue. Il conclut enfin, ouvrant les yeux pour soutenir mon regard :

« Est-ce que ça te dirait d'oublier tout ça et de repartir d'un meilleur pied avec moi ? Pourquoi pas qu'on devienne … ami ? »

Je bats des paupières, un peu étonnée par sa demande et je reste sans voix pendant quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il m'observe avec espoir. Puis, il recule de quelques pas, murmurant qu'il n'est qu'un idiot et qu'il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait. Je soupire, hésitant à lui confirmer son idiotie ou le prendre en pitié. Il a les joues un peu rouges et paraît très embarrassé. Je laisse finalement échapper :

« Je ne sais pas, Reeve. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance. »

Il hoche la tête en essayant de ne pas croiser mon regard. Il fait un signe de la main comme pour signifier que ce n'était rien et bafouille quelques mots avant de plonger la main dans son sac pour trouver sa lettre et appeler son hibou, me tournant le dos. Mal à l'aise, je m'éclipse, n'ajoutant rien. C'est étrange, il avait l'air sincère mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter de ses intentions.

Je passe le reste de ma journée à travailler à la bibliothèque. J'essaye de me concentrer sur le travail, rien que le travail. Comme dirait Papa, c'est le plus important.


	22. Dimanche 22 Septembre

**Dimanche 22 Septembre**

J'ai presque fini mon deuxième parchemin sur la découverte de nouvelles runes sur un drakkar viking échoué au Danemark. Eugénie, à côté de moi, révise son Histoire de la Magie et les événements qui se sont déroulés à New York en 1926 où Grindelwald avait pris l'apparence d'un sorcier du Congrès Magique Américain. Je m'arrête de travailler, m'étirant, ça fait déjà plusieurs heures qu'on étudie à la bibliothèque. Mon amie de Serdaigle me regarde en fronçant les sourcils :

« Tu as déjà fini ?

– J'aimerais bien, soupiré-je alors qu'elle hausse les épaules, j'aime beaucoup les runes mais s'il y en a encore de nouvelles et plus complexes découvertes, je crois que je vais pleurer.

– Tu n'as qu'à faire une pause, je te garde tes affaires si tu veux. »

Elle me fait un sourire en posant une main sur ma plume pour que je la lâche. Elle a raison, je vais aller prendre l'air quelques minutes. À force de trop travailler enfermer ici, je vais finir par être dégoûtée à vie des bibliothèques, ce qui serait une très mauvaise idée étant donné que nous sommes seulement en septembre. Combien de mois me reste-t-il à supporter ce travail intensif ? Beaucoup trop.

Au lieu de me démotiver, je laisse mes livres grands ouverts et je pars faire une petite balade dans les couloirs, m'arrêtant dans la cour de métamorphose pour respirer un peu l'air qui se rafraîchit de plus en plus. L'automne approche, les arbres commencent à se jaunir de plus en plus. Je soupire en observant les nuages qui s'agglutinent dans le ciel.

Sans qu'il n'y ait de raison particulière, je me mets à penser à Scott Reeve et ses histoires. Malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir complètement. Il m'a attendri en me racontant les menaces qu'il a reçu et en revenant me voir pour s'excuser. J'ai du mal à tout comprendre, ça m'exaspère mais je ne peux pas le considérer tout à fait coupable de tous mes malheurs. Il a su et raconté à Lorcan ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière mais était-ce une si mauvaise chose que ça ? Au moins, ça a crevé l'abcès et on a pu en parler. Brièvement, en contournant le sujet mais Lorcan est au courant maintenant.

« Molly ! »

Entendre mon nom me fait sortir immédiatement de mes pensées. Je tourne sur moi-même pour découvrir qui m'avait appelé.

« James, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as un problème ? »

Mon cousin est essoufflé, en tenue de Quidditch, et me regarde avec un air ahuri qui m'inquiète un peu. Il se plie en deux pour récupérer et se redresse en m'annonçant :

« Les essais de Quidditch de Gryffondor commencent dans une dizaine de minutes ... Tu n'aurais pas vu Rose ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait les passer et je l'ai même entraînée pour ça mais je ne la trouve pas. Je sais que ça l'angoissait mais à ce point-là ...

– Je ne l'ai pas vue aujourd'hui. Je suis désolée. T'as regardé dans la Salle sur Demande ? La dernière fois qu'elle avait disparue, elle s'y était cachée.

– Merci du tuyau ! Tu passeras nous voir ?

– Je ne sais pas encore. Mais bonne chance ! »

Je fronce les sourcils alors qu'il s'éloigne en courant pour retrouver notre cousine. J'avais complètement oublié l'existence de ces essais pour l'équipe. Roxanne me l'avait certainement rappelé mais je ne l'écoute pas toujours. J'espère que James va retrouver Rose, ça m'embêterait qu'elle manque l'occasion de montrer l'étendue de son talent. Au bout d'un moment, je décide de retourner à la bibliothèque pour rassembler mes affaires et me rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch. Eugénie me fait un petit sourire en me voyant arriver. À la place où j'étais, il y a maintenant Lorcan, il me regarde s'approcher de lui en haussant un sourcil et en lui demandant :

« Tu veux finir mon devoir d'Étude des runes ? »

Il jette un coup d'œil aux parchemins devant lui et secoue la tête :

« Non, j'ai déjà mis suffisamment de temps à faire le mien. Mais ce que tu as écrit est bien, ajoute-t-il en le tapotant du doigt.

– Tu as voulu le corriger ? fais-je avec des yeux étonnés. On dirait que tu ne me fais pas confiance pour réussir mes Runes.

– Tu rigoles ? Tu es la seule à pouvoir rivaliser avec moi. »

Je me retiens d'éclater de rire devant son air fier. Je croise le regard d'Eugénie qui a l'air contente de nous voir à nouveau amis. Elle rit en silence. Je commente :

« Ne prends pas la grosse tête, Scamander. Il me semble qu'Eugénie ici présente te bat largement en métamorphose et en potion.

– Ne me mêlez pas à ça, déclare-t-elle en secouant la tête.

– De toute façon, ce n'est pas une compétition, conclus-je. Je vais aller finir mes runes dans les tribunes du terrain de Quidditch, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Comme ça, ça ôtera toute envie de copier sur moi à Lorcan. »

Il ouvre la bouche, offusqué, alors que je lui arrache mes feuilles des mains pour les ranger dans mon sac. Il me fait malgré tout un sourire et dit après quelques secondes d'hésitation :

« Je t'accompagne ! »

Je fronce les sourcils en attendant qu'il récupère ses affaires. J'ai envie de lui faire une remarque sur son envie pressante de regarder par dessus mon épaule pendant que je travaille mais je me retiens en souriant mesquinement. Une fois dehors, à marcher pour nous rendre à l'autre bout du parc, prenant un ton prudent, je lui dis :

« J'ai discuté avec Lysander hier. Ou plutôt, je me suis disputée avec lui.

– Ah. »

Il se racle la gorge. Je sens que le sujet va être difficile à aborder. Il ne semble pas vraiment content que je parle de Lysander. Comme il ne dit rien de plus, je continue :

« Il m'a fait penser à quelque chose. Je crois que la meilleure chose à faire est d'en discuter avec toi.

– Quoi ? Il t'a rappelé à quel point c'était agréable de l'embrasser ? »

Sans prévenir, il est devenu rouge et a accéléré le pas pour me distancer. Jurant dans ma barbe, j'ai essayé de le rattraper. Il a beau me dire qu'il me pardonne, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir accepté. Je lui prends le bras pour qu'il ralentisse. Il s'arrête brusquement, les yeux un peu embués et je lui dis doucement :

« Passe à autre chose, Lorcan. Je te promets que je n'ai jamais voulu embrasser Lysander.

– Rien que d'y penser et de vous imaginer ça me ... dégoûte. »

Il crache presque le dernier mot alors je le regarde avec des yeux suppliants pour qu'il se souvienne qu'on avait dit qu'on oubliait. Je ne voulais pas raviver sa douleur, juste qu'il me confirme qu'il n'attendait plus rien de moi. Il frissonne et enlève de son bras ma main qui le retenait, comme si ce simple contact l'écœurait. Ses yeux se posent sur ma main et remontent jusqu'à mon visage, faisant un arrêt sur ma bouche. Il soupire en se détournant de moi et recommence à marcher d'un pas décidé vers le Terrain. Je soupire. Lysander avait raison. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit jaloux de quoi que ce soit. Je ne ressens rien pour son frère et plus d'amour pour lui, Lorcan. Je le regarde s'éloigner avant de courir à nouveau sur quelques foulées pour me mettre à sa hauteur. Je tente une dernière fois de le raisonner :

« Lorcan, pour qui tu me prends ? Je ne voulais même pas te parler de ça ! Mais apparemment, il y a besoin d'en parler, vu comment tu réagis. Écoute-moi, je voulais être sûre qu'on était ...

– Ça suffit ! »

Il ferme les yeux, serrant les poings, nerveux et visiblement en colère. Je sens chez lui les larmes monter. Il n'a pas envie que je le remarque mais c'est trop tard. Il rouvre les paupières et me regarde avec les yeux rouges. Il souffle profondément avant de laisser échapper :

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser constamment. Ça m'obsède.

– C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on en parle, Lorcan. Je ne vais pas te laisser tourner ça dans ton esprit plus longtemps. On ne peut pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Pour moi, ça a tout changé et je veux qu'on soit tous les deux au courant de ce que ressent l'autre. »

J'essaye de lui prendre la main mais il m'esquive, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour se donner une contenance. Merlin, j'ai l'impression d'être toute seule à faire des efforts. Je me mords la lèvre pour m'empêcher de lui faire une remarque désagréable. Ce que je vais lui dire va briser son cœur, je le sens mais j'attends avant qu'il réagisse, qu'il dise quelque chose. Il murmure juste :

« Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est plus comme l'année dernière ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé exactement ?

– J'ai eu tout l'été pour y penser et je t'assure que ça n'a rien à voir avec de quelconques sentiments pour Lysander, je ne veux surtout pas que tu t'imagines quelque chose de faux. Je ne l'aime pas et je ne l'ai jamais aimé mais je ne ressens plus ... Je ne sais même pas ce que je ressentais... »

Je me perds dans mes mots. Comment lui expliquer que j'ai peur qu'il pense que je l'aime alors que ce n'est pas le cas ? Il me dévisage, les lèvres serrées comme pour empêcher tout sanglot de passer, ce qui arriverait certainement s'il ouvrait la bouche. Je baisse les yeux en lui disant :

« Je ne peux pas te laisser croire qu'il y a encore une chance. Mes sentiments ont changé et ... Merlin, Lorcan, dit quelque chose ! le supplié-je en le voyant trembler à force de contracter ses muscles.

– Je ne te crois pas, marmonne-t-il entre ses dents. Je t'ai vu une fois avec Lysander, tu riais et la manière dont il te regardait ne laissait pas beaucoup de place au doute. Je suis désolé que tu te sois trompée de Scamander mais je me demande si ce n'était pas volontaire ou inconscient, je ne sais pas. »

Stupéfaite, je cligne trois fois des yeux. Comment peut-il croire ça ? Je ne ressens rien pour Lysander, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti. Je m'approche de lui, essayant de contenir ma colère. Je voudrais faire un geste, lui caresser la joue doucement, lui enlever ses cheveux de devant ses yeux pour me plonger dans leur bleu si profond mais je n'y arrive pas. Je soupire alors qu'il rouvre la bouche pour ajouter :

« Tu n'es pas obligée de l'avouer. Je le sais, c'est tout. Sinon, tu n'aurais pas hésité à venir me voir pour m'en parler. Tu n'aurais pas eu si honte de toi.

– Merlin, Lorcan, vraiment, l'arrêté-je, ferme-la. Si tu continues une seule seconde de plus à me parler de ce que tu prétends savoir sur ce que je ressens pour ton frère, je t'en voudrais vraiment. Tu t'es imaginé des choses et tu vas beaucoup trop loin. Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il n'y avait que de l'amitié entre nous, parce que c'est tout ce que je ressens aujourd'hui. Je pense que tu es jaloux et ça ne te va franchement pas. Je vais aller voir comment se passent les essais de Quidditch et toi, tu vas remonter dans ta salle commune pour prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. On pourra peut-être en parler quand tu auras les idées plus claires.

– Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises quoi faire ! s'emporte-t-il. Je ne suis pas jaloux. »

Il le dit avec un ton qui hurle le contraire. Je hausse un sourcil, bien sûr que si, il l'est, il a beau le nier, ça se voit à trois kilomètres. Je secoue la tête et reprends le chemin vers le Terrain de Quidditch en espérant qu'il ne me suive pas. Il ne le fait pas, restant planté au milieu du parc à essuyer discrètement ses larmes. En arrivant dans les gradins, je croise Lucy qui me hurle dans les oreilles que Tristan a réussi à devenir Gardien. Son bonheur a l'air immense, elle sautille tout autour de moi, m'irritant quelque peu. Je soupire en essayant de la calmer :

« S'il te plaît, Lulu, assieds-toi, tu me fatigues. Est-ce que Rose est revenue ? lui demandé-je en essayant de la chercher des yeux sur le terrain.

– Oui, dit ma sœur en boudant légèrement avant de reprendre avec enthousiasme, elle a aussi réussi ! Elle est poursuiveuse maintenant ! Tu as loupé tout ce qui était intéressant. »

Je fais un sourire, montrant ma joie pour Rose qui a durement travaillé pour y parvenir mais le cœur n'y est pas vraiment. Je ne fais que penser sans arrêt à Lorcan et ses yeux si tristes quand je lui ai dit que je ne ressentais que de l'amitié. Lucy se concentre sur ce qu'il se passe dans les airs, me permettant de respirer un peu.

Une fois tous les essais terminés, je descends pour retrouver Roxanne dans les vestiaires. J'ai besoin d'en parler avec elle.

« Tu es venue, finalement ? me demande-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. Je croyais que tu n'en avais rien à faire du Quidditch.

\- N'importe quoi. C'est un bon cru cette année ?

\- Plutôt pas mal, on verra ce qu'on arrive à faire mais j'ai de bons espoirs.

\- Roxanne, je peux te parler de quelque chose ? J'ai besoin, en fait, d'en parler donc tu vas devoir écouter, ça te dérange ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est à quel propos ?

\- Lorcan. »

Elle hoche la tête, préoccupée et s'assoit pour remettre ses chaussures. Je lui raconte notre discussion de tout à l'heure et le mal qu'il a à comprendre la vérité. Je ne parle pas très souvent de mes sentiments. Elle le sait bien et elle reste très attentive, sûrement pour cette raison aussi.

« Tu penses qu'il n'a pas arrêté de t'aimer ? »

J'acquiesce avec gravité alors qu'elle passe une main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les aplatir. Elle soupire en ajoutant :

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour lui. Tu as bien fait de lui avoir dit, au moins, il pourra peut-être passer plus vite à autre chose. »

Je confirme d'un signe de tête. Elle prend toutes ses affaires et on remonte toutes les deux, pensives, vers le château.


	23. Lundi 23 Septembre

**Lundi 23 Septembre**

Il pleut. C'est le premier jour de l'automne et l'Écosse tient à sa réputation. Tous les ans, on a bien besoin que quelques litres nous tombent dessus. Je me sens d'humeur mélancolique. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est que je me sens sereine, calme. Prendrais-je les événements de la vie avec philosophie ? Étonnant, c'est assez rare pour être souligné. C'est peut-être le signe que je deviens totalement insensible. Je passe les obstacles sans même penser à la douleur. Je ne sais pas si c'est mieux. Mais c'est peut-être pour ça que, lorsque en plein cours de potion, Scott se met à me parler, je cède et accepte de discuter avec lui.

« C'était peut-être la meilleure solution. Tu avais raison, je me sens si bête. »

Est-ce qu'il va continuer longtemps à se rabaisser ? Ceux qui font ça ont tendance à m'exaspérer un peu. Je soupire :

« Tu vas devoir t'habituer, j'ai souvent raison. »

J'esquisse un sourire fier alors qu'Eugénie, à côté de moi, hausse un sourcil en soupirant. Ça veut sûrement dire qu'elle confirme. Scott me regarde avec des yeux amusés et me demande de lui passer mes queues de rat albinos. Il m'observe du coin de l'œil, un timide sourire aux coins des lèvres. J'allais lui faire une réflexion sur la quantité trop importante de queue qu'il mettait dans son chaudron quand quelqu'un m'a tapoté l'épaule. Je me suis retournée, un peu surprise, dévisageant le Scamander devant moi.

« Lorcan, soufflé-je. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Je plisse les yeux, levant une main vers lui comme pour le toucher mais il ne fait que reculer d'un pas, comme repoussé par mon geste que je voulais amical. S'il veut se mettre à me crier dessus maintenant, je crois que Madame Griffith n'apprécierait pas. Il dit juste un peu froidement, évitant mon regard :

« Griffith m'a dit que vous aviez des orties pillées en trop. »

Je hoche la tête en attrapant le bol où elles se trouvent pour lui tendre gentiment. Il s'en saisit, me l'enlevant des mains un peu rapidement. Quelques bouts de feuilles tombent à côté, il ne s'en formalise pas et retourne à sa table d'un pas pressé. Je me tourne vers Eugénie qui a vu la chose avec un petit regard triste. Je hausse les épaules en murmurant :

« De toute façon, on savait que ça ne pourrait pas marcher.

– Mais hier, ça avait l'air d'être mieux, non ? Quand on était à la bibliothèque, vous rigoliez et c'était sympa.

– Oui, juste après, ça l'était déjà un peu moins. »

Je surprends soudain le regard de Scott, très attentif à ma conversation avec la Serdaigle. Trop attentif car il se sent gêné et s'agite quelque peu avant de recommencer à mélanger sa potion. Mes yeux restent fixés sur lui un moment avant que je ne me concentre à nouveau sur la potion. Tout ça me paraît étrange et ça me met mal à l'aise, j'ai le sentiment d'être observée. Je soupire en extrayant le venin d'un doxy.

Quand la sonnerie retentit pour signifier la fin du cours, je me sens presque libérée. L'atmosphère était pour le moins pesante. Je prends le temps de bien nettoyer la table, surtout pour laisser le temps à Lorcan de partir sans que je n'aie besoin de le croiser ou de marcher à côté de lui. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me fasse culpabiliser alors que je ne lui ai dit que la vérité. Lançant un dernier Récurvite sur mon chaudron, je me tourne pour quitter la salle en souhaitant une bonne journée à Madame Griffith et je me rends compte que Scott a oublié son livre. Je me mords la lèvre. Ce n'est pas gentil de le laisser là. Je le récupère avant de filer en Arithmancie, je n'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard. Je lui rendrais la prochaine fois que je le croise.

Ce qui arrive aux alentours de midi, la faim m'appelle dans ce lieu de festin qu'est la Grande Salle et je le vois assis seul à la table des Poufsouffle. Ça me pince le cœur, je ne sais pas pourquoi, qu'il mange seul. Est-ce qu'au moins il a des amis ? Il me semble l'avoir déjà vu discuter avec Dorian, le préfet de sa maison, peut-être avec deux ou trois autres personnes mais aucun d'entre eux n'est à côté de lui. Je chuchote à Roxanne de commencer à manger sans m'attendre parce que je dois faire quelque chose. Je ne sais vraiment pas si c'est une bonne idée mais je m'invite à sa table, m'asseyant à côté de lui sans même l'avertir de ma présence. Il sursaute, stoppant net la lecture dans laquelle il était plongé. Il affiche un petit sourire qui me semble empli de questions. Je sors son livre de potion de mon sac pour expliquer ma venue.

« Tu as oublié ça tout à l'heure. »

Son sourire s'élargit, il me remercie en le prenant avec précaution. Il laisse ses doigts se promener sur la couverture, attendant peut-être quelque chose. Je fronce les sourcils en n'arrivant pas à me décider. Au bout d'un moment de discussion interne pendant lequel il me regarde en haussant un sourcil, je lui demande d'une voix anodine :

« Tu manges seul tous les midis ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonne-t-il. Tu prends pitié de moi ?

– Ouais, réponds-je en faisant un petit sourire moqueur alors qu'il secoue la tête. Je ne dis pas que tu ne le mérites pas mais ... Laisse tomber. »

Je me rends compte que plus je parle, plus je m'enfonce alors il vaut mieux partir maintenant avant d'atteindre le noyau terrestre dans les prochaines secondes. Je me lève prestement en lui tapotant sur la tête avec un petit sourire embarrassé qui ne s'assume pas et je lâche :

« Mange bien ! »

J'allais partir pour me réfugier à ma table habituelle et subir le regard amusé de Roxanne qui n'aura rien manqué à la scène mais Scott se lève à son tour et me rattrape, il me fait un sourire tendre que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'apprécier et dit :

« C'est sympa de ta part de faire des efforts.

– Mec, lui dis-je en ouvrant grand des yeux faussement outrés, je t'ai juste rapporté ton livre, ne va pas t'imaginer des choses. »

Il laisse échapper un petit rire qui me fait sourire. Puis il secoue légèrement la tête, baissant les yeux. Je l'observe faire, il perd son sourire en se mordant légèrement la lèvre et il dit d'une voix basse que moi seule peut entendre :

« Je ne mérite pas ta sympathie. J'ai totalement gâché ton amitié avec Lorcan Scamander. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait faire tant d'éclats et je ne l'aurais pas fait si je savais que vous en souffririez autant.

– C'est bon. Ce n'est pas si grave, au moins, on a arrêté de se mentir l'un à l'autre et à nous-même. Tu nous as presque rendu service. »

Je n'en reviens pas. Je suis en train de le consoler parce qu'il est triste de m'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. C'est à s'en donner des maux de tête. Il lève ses yeux vers moi et sourit en signe de reconnaissance. Je hausse les épaules et avant de repartir, je lui demande en fronçant les sourcils :

« D'ailleurs, tu as su comment pour ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lysander ? Je n'en ai jamais parlé et lui non plus. »

Il ouvre la bouche, visiblement très embarrassé et esquisse une grimace avant de répondre en se tordant les mains :

« Vous en avez parlé entre vous et je vous ai entendu. »

Sans vouloir être désagréable, je fais un petit claquement de langue contrarié. Si Lysander n'avait pas cette obsession de faire toujours de telles allusions, Lorcan n'aurait jamais fait sa crise comme il l'a fait. Je soupire, fataliste, le mal est fait de toute façon. Il essaye de capter mon regard pour juger certainement de mon niveau d'énervement mais je me retourne pour aller m'asseoir à côté de ma cousine qui m'a fait remarquer en s'esclaffant :

« Tu as laissé un Poufsouffle en plant. Il va bientôt devenir un arbre à ce rythme-là. Regarde-le, il ne bouge presque pas.

– Arrête, Roxanne.

– Ton cœur est immense Molly, tu es trop mignonne à prendre pitié de lui et à le défendre. Je te rappelle qu'il t'a bien fait souffrir.

– Je sais, merci ! »

Elle soupire en voyant que je ne rirai pas avec elle de Scott et se met à chercher avec Fred des idées de surnom à lui donner. Ils m'épuisent quand ils en viennent à « Scot-cot » et en le comparant à un poulet perdu au milieu de la foule. Je lâche le morceau de poulet qui était justement dans ma fourchette en les foudroyant du regard. Fred éclate de rire en m'accusant d'être en train de le manger. Roxanne renchérit en m'interrogeant sur son goût.

« J'abandonne ! Vous avez gagné, je vous laisse finir mon assiette puisque vous aimez tant ça.

– Molly, sois pas vexée, je pensais que tu assumais ton intérêt pour Scott. »

Je fronce les sourcils en secouant la tête. Elle ne s'arrête jamais. J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais me ravise en me disant qu'il ne faut pas l'encourager à continuer. Je les entends pouffer en se tapant dans la main, fiers d'eux. Je me mets à faire le tour du château, errant dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un qui pourra me détendre, c'est-à-dire que je pourrai mettre en retenue. Mon visage s'éclaire en apercevant Emeline Lovener en train de rire bruyamment avec Brittany. Elles sont toujours amies, même si l'une s'est fait trompée par Léon avec l'autre. Ça m'arrache un sourire et je m'approche d'elles, décidée à les déranger un peu et leur lance :

« Vous vous prélassez sans moi maintenant ?

– Weaslaide. »

Tiens, un nouveau surnom, elles sont montées d'un cran niveau jeu de mot on dirait. Je les en féliciterais presque mais je suis occupée à dévisager cette peste de Lovener qui a parlé un ton condescendant. Elle se redresse, haussant le menton pour bien montrer qu'elle est plus grande que moi et croise les bras. Elle croit m'impressionner. Je laisse un petit rire m'échapper. Mais elle plisse les yeux avec malveillance et, j'aurais dû m'en douter, m'attaque :

« Alors, tu as des nouvelles de ta mère ?

– Et la tienne ? Toujours en train de faire la Une de Sorcière Hebdo parce qu'elle est pulpeuse ?

– Elle fait la Une de Sorcière Hebdo pour prouver qu'une femme peut aussi avoir du pouvoir. N'oublie pas que ta famille est en chute libre depuis un bon moment.

– J'ai une idée, tu n'as qu'à aller rejoindre ta mère dans son école de sorcellerie privée avec deux élèves dedans, ça lui en fera trois et je serais débarrassée de toi.

– Mon père a d'autres projets pour moi. Sois patiente et tu verras.

– Que j'ai hâte. »

Elle souffle bruyamment en échangeant un regard las avec Brittany. Cette dernière n'a pas dit un mot, elle est restée en retrait. C'est elle qui pose une main ferme sur le bras d'Emeline qui hésitait à sortir sa baguette pour m'affronter en duel, elle a chuchoté quelque chose qui a fait sourire la fille du ministre. Je n'aime pas vraiment ça. La blonde Emeline a haussé un sourcil et m'a dit d'un ton mielleux :

« J'espère que ton père retrouvera du travail après que le mien l'ait viré et que ta mère réapparaîtra même si, si tu veux mon avis, elle vous a simplement abandonnés parce qu'elle vous trouvait nuls. A la prochaine, Weaslaide. »

Elle s'est éloignée en faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol en pierre et Brittany a pris sa suite en me regardant de travers. J'ai soupiré. Pitié, qu'elle n'aille pas supplier son cher père de virer le mien, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Je lui jette un regard noir. De toute façon, je suis sûre que le ministre sait que ce serait une erreur, il est bien trop compétent. Je fais un petit sourire fier et continue à marcher, pensive. C'est fou comme me confronter aux gens que je n'aime pas me remonte le moral. C'est peut-être pour ça que je déteste autant de gens.


	24. Mardi 24 Septembre

**Mardi 24 Septembre**

Une fois les cours finis, aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas l'occasion d'aller à la bibliothèque pour réviser mon devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de demain, comme toute personne sérieuse et saine d'esprit. Non, je suis obligée de me trimbaler dans les couloirs avec des papiers à distribuer concernant la soirée Quiz.

Il y avait bien les affiches que Lysander avait faites mais étrangement, elles ont disparu rapidement. Quelqu'un doit sûrement faire la collection pour les regarder tous les soirs dans son lit en pensant à moi. Ça me dégoûte. Heureusement que j'ai fait en sorte de les enlever avant que ça ne vienne à l'esprit de quelqu'un. Ayant formellement interdit à Victoire de donner à nouveau une photo de moi, les prospectus que j'ai faits moi-même sont ornés du joli blason de Poudlard et il y a « Quiz » marqué dessus en gros avec la date. C'est aussi efficace qu'un joli clin d'œil de ma part. Je ne suis pas fière outre-mesure du résultat mais ça devrait suffire. L'information avant tout, c'était mon mot d'ordre.

« Mollynette ! »

C'est bien, il n'y a que deux personnes qui m'appellent comme ça. Comme l'autre ne me parle plus, je sais d'avance que je vais trouver Lysander en me retournant. C'est une très bonne raison pour ne pas le faire et continuer à marcher, essayant de donner mes papiers à un groupe d'élèves de cinquième année qui me regarde de travers.

« Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, ça a moins de succès que mes affiches. Tu aurais dû mettre Léon en grand dessus, toutes les filles se seraient affolées. »

Il réprime un rire alors que je daigne enfin le regarder en soupirant. Il a toujours l'air de bien s'amuser en parlant avec moi. Je dois avoir un effet sur lui particulier qui le rend comme ça. À moins qu'il soit constamment fatigant avec ses remarques. Comment fait Lorcan pour vivre avec lui au quotidien ? ... Il arrête de vivre avec lui. De ce que j'ai compris, ils ne se sont pas reparlés depuis leur dernière dispute, par ma faute. Je fais une légère moue. Puis mes pensées retrouvent le fil de ce que disait Lysander. Léon, sur mes prospectus, jamais.

« Arrête, ça aurait flatté son ego et il serait devenu aussi pénible que toi.

– Vraiment ? Dans ton classement des gens pénibles, je bats Léon Wilkes ?

– Largement. »

Il fait un petit sourire fier en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je soupire et aperçois un groupe en approche qui pourrait accepter de prendre mes prospectus.

« Hé, c'est pour la soirée Quiz de vendredi. Soyez présents pour encourager l'équipe de votre maison ou vous-même participez à cette merveilleuse animation proposée par ... »

Je m'arrête en voyant qu'ils ne me regardent à peine en continuant leur route et je conclus en soupirant :

« ... Vos préfets-en-chef. »

Lysander applaudit lentement, pour accentuer mon échec. Je le foudroie du regard, le bruit que font ses mains résonne dans tout le couloir à présent vide. J'aurais mieux fait de dire à Léon qu'il fallait qu'il s'en occupe, j'aurais pu réviser et éviter une énième humiliation de la part de ce Merlin de Scamander. Je m'assois contre le mur, un poil exaspérée. Qui ne le serait pas dans ma situation ? Lysander décide de s'ennuyer avec moi en m'ennuyant, bel esprit d'équipe. Je reste impassible, hors de question qu'il pense que ça m'amuse de traîner avec lui. Il me demande :

« Tu as fait remonter Lorcan récemment dans ton classement ?

– Celui des mecs pénibles ? »

Il approuve d'un signe de tête. Lysander est vraiment la dernière personne avec qui j'ai envie d'en parler mais en même temps, il n'y a pas trente-six mille personnes avec qui je peux le faire. Je soupire, tapant ma tête contre le mur derrière moi en signe de désespoir et je réponds amèrement :

« Oui. Il s'est persuadé qu'on a fait exprès pour lui révéler qu'on s'aimait ou une autre idiotie dans le genre. Franchement, je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai rien fait pour qu'il croie ça.

– Tu veux dire, à part m'embrasser ? dit-il en esquissant un sourire railleur.

– Je fais attention tous les jours à être désagréable avec toi, reprends-je en ignorant sa réflexion. Je ne ris pas à tes blagues, surtout parce qu'elles sont nulles mais même fatiguée, je ne le fais pas. Je ...

– Tu fais tant d'efforts que ça ? Peut-être que tu fais trop attention à ce que tu fais par rapport à moi tout court. Il pense que cette application que tu mets à ne pas m'apprécier est là pour cacher le fait que tu m'aimes vraiment.

– Ce serait ridicule. Qui fait ce genre de choses ? »

Je le regarde avec un air ahuri alors qu'il me fixe avec un sourire entendu. Je soupire. J'ai les idées tordues parfois mais de là à imaginer un tel plan pour faire croire que je n'aime pas Lysander alors que c'est juste qu'il m'horripile vraiment dès qu'il ouvre la bouche, non, ce n'est pas possible. Lorcan remonte définitivement dans ce classement.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'il tourne la page.

– Laisse-lui du temps, il t'a aimé plus de la moitié de sa vie. Ce n'est pas facile de revenir à la réalité, déclare-t-il un peu plus sérieusement.

– De toute manière, je ne comprends même pas ce qu'il me trouve. Il le sait, non ? Que, moi aussi, je suis pénible sur les bords ?

– C'est ce qui fait ton charme. »

Je fronce les sourcils en remarquant qu'il se retient de rire. Soudain, il montre du doigt un groupe de personne qui s'avance vers nous et se relève, m'attrapant par le bras et tirant dessus pour que je fasse de même. Je le laisse prendre mes papiers des mains alors qu'il me dit :

« Regarde un maître à l'œuvre. »

Il s'approche du groupe, ce sont des Septièmes année, des Poufsouffle pour la plupart et deux Serdaigle. Je reconnais Scott parmi eux, il me regarde avec un petit sourire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'arrête pas de le voir partout en ce moment. Je me glisse derrière Lysander pour écouter comment il s'y prend, lui qui se vante tant.

« Est-ce que vous avez entendu parler de cette merveilleuse soirée Quiz organisée par les préfets-en-chef ?

– Préfets-en-chef, chuchoté-je pour le corriger, que tu vénères. »

Il me foudroie du regard parce que je l'ai interrompu et reprend en accentuant exagérément :

« Organisée par les préfets-en-chef que nous vénérons tous pour ne pas avoir de retenue. Il faut absolument que vous en parliez autour de vous, ça va être super, Molly va se ramener en maillot de bain et Léon avec un tutu. Vous ne pouvez pas manquer ça ! »

Il me fait un sourire éclatant alors que nos camarades me regardent en plissant des yeux, surpris mais tout de même amusés. Je me sens rougir légèrement. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir. Je finis par dire à l'intention du groupe :

« Il a encore des progrès à faire. Je suis en train de le former pour qu'il donne mes prospectus à ma place mais il ne sait pas comment ne rien dire d'idiot. Mais venez quand même, de toute façon, vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix, ajouté-je avec un petit sourire. À moins que vous vouliez déshonorer votre maison. »

Après avoir tenté de rattraper les inepties du préfet de Serdaigle, je donne un coup de coude dans les côtes de celui-ci. Il l'a mérité et apparemment, il s'en fiche parce qu'il préfère se moquer de moi. Ce n'est pas que je le prends mal, j'ai l'habitude mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire donc je lui donne le reste de prospectus que j'ai en déclarant :

« Comme tu es si doué, amuse-toi bien ! »

Et je le laisse se débrouiller avec ça. Je l'entends encore rire alors que j'essaye de m'éloigner de lui. Quelqu'un me rattrape et commence à marcher à côté de moi. C'est Scott Reeve. Il me sourit et je lui fais remarquer, en haussant un sourcil :

« Tu fais exprès de me croiser ou c'est juste une impression ?

– Tu as raison, je ne suis pas assez discret ..., dit-il comme s'il était vraiment embêté par la situation. En même temps, je t'avais prévenu que tu m'intriguais et que je voulais apprendre à te connaître un peu mieux. Est-ce que je suis encore trop bizarre ou je m'améliore ? »

Je ris doucement en levant les yeux au ciel et je secoue mes cheveux roux. Il me semble voir dans ses yeux comme une étincelle d'envie. Est-ce qu'il ne va pas non plus imaginer des choses qui sont tout bonnement impossibles ? J'arrête ma marche pour le détailler du regard. Je n'espère pas, pourtant son sourire si gêné, ses joues rosies et toujours ses yeux qui se posent sur moi avec une forme de tendresse, ce n'est pas anodin. Je pose mes mains sur mes hanches en soupirant :

« Non, tu restes bizarre.

– Merci, je dois le prendre comment ? s'offense-t-il avec un sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

– Comme tu veux, m'esclaffé-je. Tu peux me considérer comme tolérante à rester quand même avec toi ou alors tu peux le prendre mal et partir, je ne te retiendrais pas.

– Je préfère rester. Au cas où tu changerais d'avis. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'approche doucement de moi. Je préfère continuer à sourire en reprenant rapidement mon cheminement dans les couloirs. Je n'ai pas vraiment de but, peut-être tester un peu le jeune homme. Ce n'est certainement pas une très bonne idée, j'en suis consciente. Il me suit toujours, se maintenant à ma hauteur et me demande :

« Et tu es toujours contre l'idée de m'aider ? »

Je ralentis en faisant la moue. La seule chose qui me manque pour lui répondre sincèrement, c'est ce qu'il veut exactement. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, je ne sais pas ce que j'y cherche, je veux juste qu'il m'explique. J'ai une bonne douzaine de questions qui tournent sans arrêt dans ma tête. Qui est son groupe qui le menace ? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec ma mère ? Pour quelle raison il a dû se rapprocher de moi ? Qu'est-ce que je risque ? Pourquoi Emeline est mêlée à cette histoire ? J'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Je soupire :

« Je n'ai toujours pas décidé si je t'appréciais ou te méprisais. On va dire que je te donne une minute pour m'expliquer ce que tu voudrais de moi et me convaincre. »

Il hoche la tête, saisissant sa chance et commence à me dire précipitamment :

« Les gens qui me menacent veulent que je m'approche de toi. Je te jure qu'à la base, je l'ai fait juste pour ça mais aujourd'hui, tu me fascines, je ne peux pas ... Enfin, ce n'est pas la question. J'ai reçu, l'autre jour, une lettre me disant que te parler de ta mère te ferait réagir, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Mais ils veulent me rencontrer, me voir, pour que je leur assure que j'ai bien fait ce qu'ils voulaient. Ça me fait peur, Molly. J'ai peur qu'ils me fassent du mal ou que si je continue ce qu'ils me demandent, qu'ils t'en fassent. Je préférerais qu'ils m'en fassent à moi mais j'ai peur que tu n'aies plus l'occasion d'avoir des informations sur ta mère si je coupe le contact avec eux. S'il te plaît, je ne te demande rien d'autre que d'être sympa avec moi et m'éviter de voir ma famille en mourir. Je t'en serais très reconnaissant.

– Respire, Reeve, dis-je calmement. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser décéder par ma faute. On va faire comme tu dis. Quand est-ce que tu vas les voir et où ?

– Dans deux jours, à Pré-au-lard.

– On n'a pas de sortie à Pré-au-lard jeudi. »

Il m'a regardé avec un petit regard coupable. Il va y aller illégalement, évidemment. J'émets un petit soupir contrarié. Rien de tout ça n'est légal, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Dans quoi s'est-il fourré ? Sans vraiment réfléchir, je déclare :

« D'accord, dans ce cas, je t'accompagne. »

Il me lance un regard hébété avant de secouer frénétiquement la tête. J'esquisse un sourire pâle et j'insiste :

« Ce n'était pas une question, Reeve. Je ne vis que pour me mettre en danger.

– Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée, Molly, si jamais ils te voient, ils vont croire que ...

– Ils ne me verront pas. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance, Scott ? »

Il me regarde, essayant certainement de déterminer si je suis sérieuse. Je le suis, mes yeux ne sont que détermination. Il hoche la tête doucement, me donnant ainsi la preuve qu'il me fait confiance. Satisfaite et toujours un peu en improvisation, je lui dis :

« Je ferai en sorte d'être de garde ce jour-là, je te rejoindrai au pied de la statue de la Sorcière borgne. Il y a un passage secret caché derrière qui mène dans le magasin Honeydukes. On passera à Pré-au-lard par ce moyen et il est hors de question que l'on ne revienne pas.

– Tu vas faire comment pour te cacher ? Le rendez-vous est dans une de ces grottes dans la montagne juste après les bars miteux.

– Fais-moi confiance pour ça. »

Il sourit, comme si mes mots résonnaient pour lui comme un espoir inespéré, une lumière qui s'est allumée, la révélation qu'un dieu existe véritablement quelque part. Il me dit ensuite qu'il a des devoirs à finir et qu'il devait normalement rejoindre ses amis à la bibliothèque. Il insiste légèrement sur le mot ami. Ça m'arrache un léger sourire. Je le regarde s'éloigner, il se retourne toutes les trois secondes pour me faire un sourire heureux. Un soupir sort de ma bouche, je n'ai aucune idée de ce dans quoi je me suis embarquée. Il avait l'air sincère, je ne fais que l'aider. Il me faut un peu d'entraînement pour m'en persuader et je pourrai ensuite penser à comment je vais faire pour ne pas me faire repérer par un groupe qui a l'air tout sauf hyper sympa.


	25. Mercredi 25 Septembre

**Mercredi 25 Septembre**

Je commence à regretter la promesse que j'ai faite à Scott. Un, parce qu'il serait capable d'être suffisamment habile pour tourner cette histoire contre moi, n'oublions pas que les Poufsouffle ne sont pas toujours aussi adorable que l'on ne le pense. Deux, parce que je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire pour me cacher et arriver à survivre à cette soirée. Trois, parce que j'ai beau essayer de batailler pour convaincre Léon de changer à nouveau le tour de garde, il n'a pas l'air réceptif. Je m'en mords les doigts, littéralement. Mes ongles n'ont jamais été parfaitement droits, polis et vernis mais là, je saccage tous mes efforts pour les tenir en forme.

« Wilkes, écoute-moi quand je te parle. Ce n'est pas dramatique si on change juste ce petit tour de garde. Il suffit de demander à McGonagall, elle est toujours d'accord. Allez, s'il te plaît ! »

On est dans le couloir, en train de faire un point sur le Quiz de vendredi, pour voir si les équipes formées par les préfets sont complètes. Il nous manque encore celle de Gryffondor, je ne sais pas ce que font Evan et Jeanne. Mais Léon est en train de ruiner tous mes espoirs. Merlin, à la fin, il m'énerve à ne pas vouloir être coopératif. Je voulais appuyer sur la corde sensible des soirées mais il me coupe la parole avant même que je n'aie pu donner tous les arguments :

« Bon, Weasley, tu n'as pas compris que je ne voulais pas ?

– Mais quelle raison est-ce que tu as pour refuser ? essayé-je tant bien que mal.

– Déjà, la dernière fois que tu m'as demandé ça, tu as fini en pleurs et je ne tiens pas à ce que ça recommence. Ensuite, tu me parais trop suspecte pour faire ça innocemment et sans intention derrière. Tu mijotes forcément quelque chose et je n'ai pas envie que ça finisse mal. Alors, on garde notre tour de garde samedi pour cette fois.

– Merlin, Léon, tu pourrais faire un effort pour m'aider ! J'ai quelque chose de prévu samedi ... »

J'ai fait des yeux de chien battu en espérant de tout mon cœur qu'il gobe mon mensonge et qu'il arrête de voir clair dans mon jeu. Je ne supporte pas ça, les gens perspicaces juste quand ça les arrange. Je suis un peu capricieuse sur les bords. Pourtant, ça ne vient pas de mon enfance, je n'étais pas gâtée à outrance et j'acceptais volontiers de partager ma part de gâteau avec Roxanne ou Lucy. Je pense que c'est mon petit côté autoritaire qui ressort de temps en temps et qui ne supporte pas qu'on me résiste.

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas prévoir des trucs le samedi. Et concentre-toi parce que McGonagall attend de nous que ce soit parfait vendredi.

– Je sais ! Tout est presque prêt d'ailleurs, je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu t'en inquiètes, il n'y a pas besoin de stresser, tout va bien.

– Je te rappelle que c'est l'équipe de ta maison qu'il nous manque. Si tu allais les embêter eux plutôt que moi ? »

Je souffle bruyamment en remontant mon sac sur mon épaule et je pars, vexée, en tapant du pied. Je sens qu'il se marre derrière moi mais je ne lui donne pas la satisfaction de me retourner pour qu'il voie qu'il a réussi à me mettre en rogne. Si c'est comme ça, je vais aller passer ma frustration sur mes lionceaux et ça va chauffer. Ils vont regretter d'avoir mis tant de temps à rendre cette foutue liste. C'est à peine si je ne jappe le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui s'en offusque et commence à m'expliquer qu'il faut être polie. Au bout d'un moment, elle considère qu'elle m'a suffisamment énervée et elle me laisse passer en soupirant. Je pénètre dans la salle commune avec ce regard noir caractéristique de ma colère. Je fais fuir un première année qui se faufile pour remonter dans son dortoir en voyant qu'il est sur mon chemin. Soudain, Evan surgit devant moi, tout à fait paniqué :

« Par les chaussettes de Dumbledore ! Molly, tu es la personne de la situation. Il n'y a pas assez de volontaire pour le Quiz et avec Jeanne, ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on essaye de les convaincre, ils ne veulent pas se bouger. Je ne sais plus quoi faire …

– Je pense qu'on devrait les payer ou les torturer, quelque chose comme ça, soupire Jeanne en se postant à côté d'Evan, presque en sueur à force de vouloir motiver des élèves apparemment sans détermination aucune.

– La torture … »

Je murmure en savourant ce mot avant de secouer la tête. L'idée donne résolument envie mais McGonagall ne serait pas pour et ça me chagrinerait de me la mettre à dos. Je les regarde, les deux préfets de Gryffondor sont dans un état avancé de lassitude. Je hoche la tête. Ce qu'il faut, c'est un bon petit discours de motivation et surtout de réprimande. Ce n'est pas possible de se dire aussi courageux à longueur de journée et de rester affalés sur des canapés. Prenant une grande inspiration, je monte sur une chaise et commence à exprimer mon mécontentement d'une voix forte :

« Bon, les prétendus braves Gryffondor, ouvrez bien grand vos oreilles ! J'ai le déshonneur de vous annoncer que vous n'êtes qu'une bande de gros incapables et fainéants. Je n'ai jamais vu ça, Godric et tous les héros de notre fière maison s'en retourneraient dans leur tombe… Vous vous rendez compte ce que vous me faites faire ? Vous êtes la seule maison qui n'a pas d'équipe complète pour défendre ses couleurs lors du Quiz de vendredi. Wilkes se vante d'avoir la meilleure de tous les temps et je n'ai rien pour lui répondre. C'est très embarrassant, croyez-moi. Vous vous écrasez, avant même de commencer, devant qui ? Des blaireaux, des vipères et des oiseaux ? Mais vous êtes des Merlin de lions ou pas ? Alors pour sauver l'honneur de notre chère maison, vous allez me faire le plaisir de participer à ce quiz et de battre tout le monde. Maintenant, les volontaires pour redresser l'image lamentable que vous donnez de notre maison, vous pouvez venir me voir. Je vais m'en occuper moi-même de cette équipe ! »

Je crois qu'ils ont compris le message. Je saute du haut de ma chaise en lançant un regard foudroyant à qui oserait faire la moindre remarque et je me suis assise en reprenant le papier où se trouvait inscrit déjà quelques noms. Peu à peu, quelques élèves, pris de remords et un peu honteux, se sont traînés jusqu'à moi. Avec un sourire gentil, j'ai récolté les noms pendant que Jeanne tapait dans ses mains joyeusement, heureuse que j'aie réussi à réveiller un peu les troupes. Elle me dit :

« Molly, tu es une sorte de déesse, je crois que sans toi, la maison ne serait plus rien. Comment on va faire l'année prochaine ?

– Tu prendras exemple sur moi, fais-je en lui souriant avec modestie. Ou alors, ils auront toujours le souvenir cuisant de l'humiliation qu'ils se sont pris. »

Elle éclate de rire et me colle un bisou sur la joue en restant à mes côtés pour voir qui participe. Une fois l'équipe au complet, je me vois même dans l'obligation de refuser quelques personnes, leur reprochant au passage de ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt. Toujours un peu irritée, je retourne voir le préfet-en-chef qui traîne toujours dans le même couloir, en train de compter son nombre de question. Je lui montre avec fierté la liste de mon équipe et je commente d'un ton légèrement satisfait :

« C'est qu'ils étaient trop nombreux, il a fallu faire le tri. »

J'ai un peu menti mais il ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il y a derrière mon petit regard méprisant à son égard. Je suis en colère contre lui, il ne daigne même pas regarder le parchemin que je lui tends. Il soupire simplement et dit d'un ton neutre :

« Tu n'as qu'à le poser avec les autres. À moins que tu ne veuilles que je le fasse moi-même mais au bout d'un moment, Weasley, il est peut-être temps que tu te débrouilles seule.

– Tu prends des risques, Wilkes. »

Agacée, je jette presque ma liste sur les trois autres et je croise les bras, me retenant de l'assommer pour ensuite le forcer à accepter de faire le tour de garde demain soir. Merlin, il ne me facilite pas la vie.

« Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ? demande-t-il froidement. Des Poufsouffle à torturer avant de se balader presque main dans la main avec ? Des petits à traumatiser ou des gens à qui briser le cœur ? Tu adores faire ce genre de chose, non ?

– Quand je dis « risques », Wilkes, il doit y avoir le sens qui t'échappe.

– Et quand je te dis que je ne veux pas modifier ce maudit tour de garde ? »

Il me défie des yeux. De la fumée est sur le point de sortir de mes oreilles. Je soutiens son regard avec fougue. Il ne veut pas m'aider, tant pis, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. J'esquisse un léger sourire pour lui faire entendre que j'ai une idée derrière la tête et je tourne les talons en partant loin de lui et de son soupir contrarié. Je me dirige vers la salle commune à nouveau, voyant que pour une fois, il n'y a plus grand monde qui y traîne. Ils ont pris peur, les petits choux. Je repère mon cousin James qui a l'air de travailler à une table. Je m'assois à côté de lui en remarquant :

« Tu deviendrais presque sérieux cette année. C'est étonnant.

– Je sais, tu n'as pas l'habitude de me voir comme ça mais j'y prends goût petit à petit, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

– J'ai un service à te demander. C'est presque vital donc tu n'as pas vraiment le droit de refuser. »

Il me dévisage en fronçant les sourcils et pose sa plume pour me montrer qu'il était tout à mon écoute. Je prends une inspiration avant de chuchoter :

« J'aurai besoin que tu me prêtes ta cape demain.

– Molly, dit-il d'une voix lente remplie de scepticisme, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire encore ? Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te la prêter mais si tu comptes l'utiliser pour quelque chose de mauvais, je me sentirais un peu coupable de t'avoir encouragé. Après tout, tu es mon modèle et ça m'autoriserait à faire la même chose …

– Allez, Jamie ! Ça n'a rien à voir. Je ne compte pas vraiment faire quelque chose d'illégal, il y a juste un petit imbécile qui se balade la nuit dans le château et je veux lui faire un peu peur pour qu'il ne recommence plus. »

Je décèle toute la méfiance qu'il a dans son visage alors qu'il le tord en réfléchissant à ce que je viens de lui servir comme petit mensonge. Il finit par soupirer :

« Du moment que tu ne l'abîmes pas. Tu peux la prendre demain mais tu me la rends après, sans faute.

– T'inquiète, cousin, je prendrais soin de ta cape, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Merci beaucoup.

– Je te sauve la vie, c'est ça ?

– Exactement ! »

Je lui tapote la joue en signe d'affection et je m'éloigne sous ses yeux noirs. Voilà au moins une bonne chose de faite. J'ai de quoi me cacher pour aller à Pré-au-lard. Tant pis pour le tour de garde, je vais être dans la plus totale illégalité mais ce sera clairement de la faute de Wilkes, ça me déculpabilise un peu. Je soupire en montant dans le dortoir pour me reposer un peu l'esprit. Entre la rencontre de Scott avec son groupe bizarre de demain, Léon qui ne m'a jamais autant énervée et le Quiz, la fin de semaine va être sportive.

Roxanne monte dans le dortoir et me regarde avec un grand sourire. Elle annonce, amusée :

« Il y a quelqu'un devant la porte de la salle commune qui te cherche. Il a l'air d'avoir besoin de toi. Un peu comme si tu lui manquais beaucoup. Il demandait à quiconque passait par là où tu étais. Je crois qu'il commence un peu trop à s'attacher à toi. »

Je bats des cils, ne comprenant pas de qui elle parle. Elle éclaircit son propos en commençant à imiter la poule. Perplexe, je l'observe faire et ça fait son chemin dans ma tête, je soupire :

« Merlin, Roxanne, tu n'es pas mature du tout.

– Scot-cot, je trouve ça hilarant ! Tu n'as pas d'humour, c'est tout. Bon, va rejoindre ton Poufsouffle d'amour, ça t'empêchera peut-être d'être rabat-joie.

– C'est bon, mange de la crème canari au lieu d'être constamment idiote !

– Cot cot cot ! »

Elle recommence à mimer le gallinacé alors que je me relève, énervée en l'esquivant. Elle allait me foncer dessus pour me picorer. Je descends les escaliers à toute vitesse et je traverse la salle commune pour passer le portrait de la Grosse Dame. J'aperçois Scott qui avait l'air un peu perdu, il regardait dans la mauvaise direction, espérant me voir arriver par les escaliers. Je me glisse derrière lui et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Coucou. Il paraît que tu me cherches, continué-je en le voyant sursauter en se tournant vers moi.

– Oui, soupire-t-il de soulagement en me reconnaissant. Je me demandais si c'était encore bon pour demain. »

Il a l'air un peu angoissé. Essayant d'être rassurante, je hoche la tête avec un sourire. Il se mordille la lèvre en levant les yeux au ciel, comme réconforté. Son sourire paraît étincelant, qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que j'allais le lâcher si rapidement ? J'aurais pu le faire mais ce n'est pas mon genre. Je n'abandonne pas au premier obstacle. Rasséréné, il me remercie plusieurs fois de suite. Je secoue la tête en le regardant :

« C'est bon, c'est rien. J'adore me mettre dans des situations improbables. Une de plus, une de moins, ça ne me fait pas peur.

– Tu perpétues la tradition familiale, c'est ça ? dit-il en riant doucement.

– Eh bien, ça dépend de quelle famille tu parles. Mon père n'est pas trop de ce genre là mais je pense que mes oncles et tantes m'ont un peu influencée.

– C'est vrai que ton père n'a pas la réputation la plus resplendissante du monde magique. Mais il a au moins le mérite d'avoir essayé. »

Mon regard s'assombrit légèrement. Est-ce qu'il est en train de parler de son échec aux élections ? Il a certes perdu mais ce n'était pas lamentable non plus. Je soupire et, n'ayant pas envie de m'énerver contre lui, je laisse passer sans commenter. Je suis juste un peu sèche en lui disant :

« Demain, on se retrouve à 22 heures devant la statue de la Sorcière Borgne. »

J'attends qu'il approuve avant de rentrer dans la salle commune, un peu contrariée par sa remarque sur mon père et sa réputation. Il n'a pas à dire ce genre de chose. Il a eu le mérite d'essayer … Scott ne doit pas se rendre compte du mal que ça lui a fait. Je grimace légèrement et soudain je vois Roxanne arriver vers moi avec le regard de quelqu'un qui a une mauvaise idée derrière la tête. J'essaye autant que possible de l'éviter pour ne pas subir ses petites remarques. Je n'ai pas la tête à ça. Elle est gentille mais là, j'aurais trop envie de la frapper, ce n'est pas bon pour elle.


	26. Jeudi 26 Septembre

**Jeudi 26 Septembre**

Merlin ! On peut appeler ça un réveil brutal. Il est trois heures du matin, il fait encore nuit et je suis en sueur dans mon lit. Quel mauvais cauchemar ! Je frotte doucement mes tempes pour essayer de me calmer.

Il y avait le quiz, tout le monde était en maillot de bain et Léon posait des questions improbables sur les poils de chat quand tout d'un coup, il s'est tourné vers moi et s'est penché pour m'embrasser. Criant de surprise, je l'ai violemment frappé et sa tête a explosé, projetant un liquide sombre partout.

Ensuite, la lumière s'est éteinte, tout s'est assombri et Scott était à présent à côté de moi. Il m'a pris la main. On a couru une éternité dans le département de métamorphose pour échapper à des hommes encapuchonnés. Au bout du couloir, il y avait un jardin coquet, avec une jolie maison qui ressemblait étrangement à celle où j'habitais quand j'étais petite.

Je suis restée un moment à regarder la maison plier sous l'effet du vent et Scott m'a tirée pour m'entraîner à l'intérieur. J'ai vu, dans le petit salon qui s'emplissait de plus en plus de brouillard, elle était là. Maman. Ses cheveux bruns lui cachaient les yeux mais c'était bien elle. Elle était attachée, semblait ne pas pouvoir bouger. J'ai essayé de toutes mes forces de la libérer mais les liens étaient serrés, je m'abîmais presque les mains à force d'essayer de les défaire. Soudain, elle a relevé la tête. Elle m'a regardée droit dans les yeux, avec une froideur inattendue et elle a levé sa baguette vers moi. Il y a eu comme un éclair et je me suis réveillée brutalement.

Tremblante et suffocante, j'ai essayé de me rendormir. Mais maintenant, j'ai les images de ma mère et de ses yeux durs qui tournent sans arrêt dans ma tête. Ma mère qui se retourne contre moi. J'ai l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur rien qu'en effleurant cette idée. Une larme de fatigue et de peur m'échappe. L'idée qu'elle soit peut-être partie de son plein gré me traverse comme la lame d'une épée, glaçante, terriblement douloureuse et meurtrière. Ce n'est pas envisageable. Il est hors de question de prendre ce cauchemar pour une réalité. D'ailleurs Wilkes ne m'aurait jamais embrassée et personne ne serait jamais venu en maillot de bain à la soirée quiz. C'est la fatigue, rien que la fatigue.

« Molly ! Par le slip de Merlin, réveille-toi ! Il est plus que l'heure !

– Hum ? »

J'ouvre une paupière et je sursaute en comprenant que c'est Roxanne qui est en train de me frapper avec mon propre oreiller pour que je me réveille. Merlin ! Je suis en retard, elle a raison. Je saute presque hors de mon lit et je file dans la salle de bain, enfilant ma robe de sorcier que j'attrape au passage. Ma cousine s'exclame :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as vu l'heure ? Ça ne t'arrive jamais normalement ... »

Elle me regarde presque inquiète alors que j'ai ma brosse à dent dans la bouche et la tête à l'envers pour essayer de coiffer plus ou moins mes cheveux. Je vais cracher mon dentifrice avant de lui répondre, essoufflée :

« J'ai fait un cauchemar et je me suis réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que ... Je ne pensais pas me rendormir !

– Apparemment, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, commente Roxanne en préparant mon sac, gentiment. C'était quoi ce cauchemar ?

– Horrible, je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'en parler. »

Je grimace rien qu'en y repensant. Remarquant que ma main tremble légèrement et que je n'arrive à rien, je repose ma brosse à cheveux. C'est inutile de toute manière. Je me fais une natte, au moins, ils seront à peu près rangés et arrêterons de voler dans tous les sens. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il nous reste une dizaine de minutes pour rejoindre la salle de Défense contre les Forces du mal. Roxanne me tend mon sac et deux Fondants du Chaudron de sa réserve personnelle pour faire office de petit-déjeuner. Je la prends dans mes bras, un peu submergée d'émotion et attrape ce qu'elle me donne.

« Ne traînons pas, Madame Ross n'est jamais tendre avec les retardataires ! dit-elle en commençant à descendre à toute allure les escaliers.

– Attends-moi, je ne suis pas entraînée, je te rappelle ! m'écrie-je en la suivant.

– Tu ferais bien de faire un peu de sport parfois. »

Je suis incapable de répondre, j'ai une bouchée de Fondants du chaudron dans la bouche. Elle continue sa route jusqu'à arriver, pimpante et souriante devant la salle. J'arrive bien deux minutes après elle, époumonée et rouge comme le blason de Gryffondor. Elle se met à rire en me voyant arriver et me tape dans le dos, croyant peut-être m'aider à respirer mais elle ne fait qu'aggraver mon cas.

« C'est ça aussi de se réveiller en retard, on voit bien que tu n'as pas l'habitude, dit-elle dans un sourire.

– J'ai pas l'impression de m'être si mal débrouillée pour une première fois. »

Elle hausse les épaules et essaye de me redresser un peu en voyant la Professeur arriver de son pas décidé. J'ai l'impression que celle-ci nous jette un regard un peu mauvais avant d'ouvrir la porte à la classe qui s'engouffre à l'intérieur.

La journée passe à une vitesse angoissante, j'appréhende fortement la soirée. James m'a passé sa cape après le dîner. Il m'a encore jeté ce regard suspicieux, persuadé que je vais prendre le règlement, cracher dessus puis le jeter dans la cheminée. Concrètement, je vais désobéir audit règlement mais je le fais pour le bien. Pour sauver des vies, c'est un motif noble. Je me raccroche à cette idée-là pour me donner un peu de courage. Une heure avant le rendez-vous avec Scott, je commence à descendre de la Tour de Gryffondor. Il me reste encore un peu de temps avant de mettre la cape, j'en profite pour me balader librement et respirer un bon coup pour me détendre. J'angoisse, je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi m'attendre. Je ne sais pas qui sont ces gens, de quel sorte de groupe il s'agit, je ne sais rien. J'aurais dû essayer de me renseigner un peu plus avant.

Préoccupée par ces pensées anxiogènes, je ne remarque pas la silhouette qui se détache du mur et quand Léon Wilkes se poste devant moi, je sursaute presque. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Il n'a pas l'air content. Je le dévisage et j'ai même l'impression que ses joues sont rougies par la colère ou quelque chose dans le genre. C'est à peine s'il hurle :

« Weasley, j'en étais sûre ! Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?

– Un bon plat mais il n'y en a pas pour toi, désolée, dis-je en lui servant un ton sarcastique.

– Très drôle, s'exclame-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi sans rire du tout. Tu es hilarante. Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? Tu voulais le tour de garde pour pouvoir te balader tranquillement ce soir, c'est ça ?

– Non, là, j'essaye de décompresser parce qu'à force d'être entourée d'imbéciles qui me contrarient, je risque d'exploser. Pour ton bien, tu devrais t'éloigner. C'est un conseil. Après, je veux bien te battre en duel mais il est tard, je vais bientôt remonter, ça ne m'arrange pas tellement ...

– La dernière fois aussi tu m'as dit cette excuse de merde. Pour ton bien, va-t-en, je préfère que tu me retrouves après, en pleurs, c'est beaucoup mieux pour toi, fait-il en montant dans les aigus comme pour imiter ma voix mais il le fait mal. Je ne te comprends pas, Molly Weasley. »

Je hausse les épaules. Qu'il essaye au moins, il verra à quel point le mal de tête peut être douloureux. Je soupire en regardant ma montre. Il me reste encore un peu de temps à attendre Scott mais j'aurais autant préféré les passer seule. Je ne réponds rien, espérant que ça le fera partir mais il continue à s'énerver tout seul.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te raccompagner à ta salle commune pour être sûre que tu y restes ! Je ne te fais pas confiance, je suis persuadé que quelque chose va mal se passer. Je te préviens, si tu essayes de t'échapper, je vais réveiller McGonagall ! »

Je me glace. De quel droit me dit-il ça ? Dégoûtée et irritée, je lui réponds froidement, décidée à attaquer sans compassion :

« Tu te préoccupes trop de moi, Wilkes. Pourquoi tu ne résoudrais pas d'abord tes propres problèmes ? Tu ne sortais pas avec deux filles aux dernières nouvelles ? Elles vont bien ? L'autre jour, je les ai croisées, elles avaient l'air très amies, je trouve ça bien qu'elles l'acceptent. À moins qu'elles ne soient pas au courant ... Tu ne leur as rien dit ? Je m'en charge si tu veux, il me suffit d'en piocher une au hasard, de lui glisser deux mots à l'oreille et elles sont parties pour se battre à mort. Tout ça pour toi, tu devrais trouver ça touchant. Tu ne dis rien ? »

Il me prend le bras, brusquement, très énervé. Il a une veine saillante sur le front qui semble sur le point d'exploser, je fais un petit sourire méprisant en haussant un sourcil. Ses yeux sont si plissés que je ne vois qu'un trait noir à la place des pupilles. Il souffle comme le ferait un taureau. Je tire sur mon bras pour qu'il me lâche en disant :

« Ce n'est pas beau d'utiliser la violence, Wilkes. Alors, tu me laisses tranquille ou je m'approche un peu trop près d'Emeline en disant quelques mots de trop ?

– Ce n'est pas beau le chantage, Weasley. Tu fais la fière et la fille sage comme ça mais je te rappelle que tu es préfète-en-chef et que tu dois faire attention à ce que tu fais. Je ne suis pas sûre que McGonagall apprécierait tout ce que tu manigances. »

Je croirais entendre mon père. Je le repousse fortement pour qu'il me lâche. Il finit par battre en retraite, reculant, voyant que ma main s'approche dangereusement de ma baguette. Sa langue claque sur son palais avec rage. Je le défie du regard, penchant légèrement la tête en affichant un sourire énervé. Il finit par me tourner le dos et j'en profite pour me faufiler dans un couloir et courir à toute allure loin de lui. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin qu'il me voie mettre ma cape d'invisibilité et discuter avec Scott. Je fonce d'ailleurs dans ce dernier au détour d'un couloir.

« Merlin ! Reeve, je suis désolée, ça va ? »

Il m'a regardé avec un grand sourire. Au moins il est content, même s'il se retrouve par terre par ma faute. Je lui tends une main généreuse pour qu'il se relève. Il jette un coup d'œil autour de lui avant de me dire à voix basse :

« C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est rien par rapport à ce soir. Est-ce que tu as de quoi te cacher ? »

J'esquisse un sourire satisfait en sortant la superbe cape d'invisibilité de mon cousin et en la dépliant devant ses yeux ébahis. Il avait presque des étincelles dans les yeux.

« C'est une vrai ?

– Bien sûr que non, c'est une simple cape sur laquelle on a mis un sortilège de dissimulation. Elle ne vaut rien mais James est persuadé qu'il est le propriétaire de quelque chose d'incroyable alors ne lui répète rien, d'accord ? »

Il hoche frénétiquement la tête, restant tout de même admiratif. Je me mords légèrement la lèvre d'avoir menti mais on ne dit pas à n'importe qui qu'on a une relique de la mort dans notre famille. Ce serait l'objet de trop de convoitises et même si Scott a l'air rempli de bonnes intentions, je n'ai pas une confiance infaillible en lui.

Il a l'air ravi que je sois là cependant et on se dirige tous les deux vers notre point de rendez-vous originel. La statue de la Sorcière Borgne est au troisième étage. On ne parle pas vraiment sur le trajet. Les aiguilles de ma montre pointent bientôt l'illégalité, dans quelques minutes on sera vraiment en train de bafouer le règlement. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire demi-tour, j'échange un regard avec lui en prenant une inspiration :

« Tu es prêt ?

– On peut passer par là ? questionne-t-il en montrant la statue au lieu de me répondre.

– C'est totalement interdit mais qui va nous dire quoi que ce soit ? Le concierge est certainement déjà endormi à cette heure.

– Tu sais comment ouvrir le passage ? demande-t-il avec la voix un peu serrée.

– J'ai entendu mon oncle George en parler au moins une centaine de fois. Dans ma famille, il y a deux camps. Mon père et ma grand-mère, contre tous mes oncles qui adorent raconter leurs bêtises du temps de leurs études. J'ai écouté de longues années, il est temps d'appliquer. »

Scott acquiesce d'un signe de tête et me regarde avec une pointe d'admiration pointer ma baguette sur la statue et murmurer : « Dissendium ». Je l'ai dit d'une voix suffisamment basse pour qu'il n'arrive pas forcément à entendre la formule. Je l'aide pour cette fois mais les prochaines, je serai là à l'attendre en croisant les bras et en tapant du pied. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de violer le règlement, je pense à Minerva qui ne serait pas fière. Au fond de moi, je regrette déjà ce que je vais faire. Je ferme les yeux très fort en entrant dans le passage qui me fait glisser jusqu'à une sorte de cave.

J'atterris sur le sol en terre et je me relève rapidement pour que Scott ne me tombe pas dessus. Ma baguette s'illumine d'un chuchotement et je regarde tout autour de moi. C'est un endroit bas de plafond et le chemin semble continuer encore sur de nombreux mètres juste en face de nous. Scott parvient à se remettre debout tout seul et me regarde avec un sourire angoissé. Deux débutants en crimes et méfaits, on a l'air de beaux idiots à frissonner dans la pénombre.

Je tire sur sa manche pour qu'il me suive et je commence à marcher dans les méandres du souterrain. Alors que je me demandais comment faire quand on arrivera à Honeydukes pour sortir de la boutique alors qu'on est en pleine nuit, je remarque sur la droite, un autre chemin. Je tapote le bras du Poufsouffle pour qu'il s'arrête. Ce chemin semble mener ailleurs, je me demande bien où, ça m'intrigue. Je lève un peu plus haut ma baguette pour voir qu'il n'y a pas une indication et un sourire éclaire mon visage. Je chuchote :

« Regarde, ça emmène directement vers l'extérieur. Quelqu'un a dû penser que ça pourrait être bien de ne pas toujours arriver dans la boutique. »

Il regarde attentivement et il y a inscrit dans la terre au dessus de l'embranchement : « Route vers l'air libre ». Il me semble presque que l'écriture me dit quelque chose. Qui aurait pu creuser un tel passage ? Le simple fait de trouver plus rapidement une sortie me satisfait, peu importe qui il faut remercier pour cela. En sortant, par une échelle cachée dans un buisson, je remarque un petit D qui est lié par un cœur à un A sur le bois de l'échelle. Je comprends pourquoi ça me disait quelque chose. Ma cousine Dominique devait passer par là pour aller traîner à l'extérieur avec Adèle, sa petite amie. J'en serais presque émue, elle est partie de l'école depuis deux ans mais elle a quand même laissé une trace de son passage. Je la remercie du fond du cœur pour son aide.

Scott me rappelle à l'ordre en me disant de mettre rapidement ma cape d'invisibilité. Il a raison, je n'ai pas intérêt à me faire repérer. Lui, il n'a pas l'air de s'en faire, il remonte juste la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête et il me fait signe de le suivre. On évite ainsi la route principale où se trouvent les commerces, marchant silencieusement dans les ruelles sombres. Je frissonne. L'endroit paraît moins charmant la nuit. Scott me montre le chemin jusqu'à ce qu'on monte un peu dans la montagne. Il y a une petite grotte, une cachette qui ne se voit presque pas d'en bas. Il me murmure que c'est ici que doit avoir lieu le rendez-vous. Je hoche la tête avant de me dire qu'il ne pourra pas me voir de toute manière. Il continue à parler précipitamment, d'une voix si basse que je ne suis pas sûre de tout comprendre :

« Si jamais il y a le moindre problème, tu rentres à Poudlard le plus vite possible, d'accord ? Ne prends aucun risque.

– Tu crois que je suis comme ça ? chuchoté-je très sérieusement. S'il y a un problème, je te sauve ! »

Il a soupiré et est entré dans la caverne. J'entends déjà d'ici quelques bruits de voix, la baguette à la main, je me glisse à l'intérieur, restant autant que possible près de la paroi et de la sortie. Je bloque ma respiration. Ils ne peuvent pas me voir puisque j'ai la cape mais j'imagine qu'ils peuvent toujours m'entendre. Ils sont deux, deux hommes habillés de longues capes noires qui recouvrent jusqu'à leurs visages. Scott s'est approché d'eux lentement, en levant ses mains en l'air. Une scène étrange s'est déroulée devant mes yeux effrayés : un des hommes a attrapé le bras de mon camarade d'aventure pour qu'il avance plus vite et ils se sont murmurés des choses incompréhensibles pour moi, je n'ai rien pu entendre. C'est à la fois frustrant et rassurant. Si je ne les entends pas, ils ne doivent pas m'entendre quand je reprends mon souffle discrètement. Soudain, l'un des deux a crié, me faisant sursauter :

« Tu as désobéi à un ordre direct ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû ... Une si triste erreur, si jeune ...

– Je vous promets que je ne voulais pas. C'était totalement involontaire !

– Tu as intérêt à réussir ta mission pour te rattraper, a continué le plus grand des deux. Tu sais ce qu'il t'arrivera si tu échoues.

– Je suis sur la bonne voie, je vous jure ! »

Scott avait l'air désespéré. Mes yeux grands ouverts, incapable de faire le moindre geste tant je suis crispée sur ma baguette, je ne peux même pas essayer de l'aider. Il tremble presque, toujours maintenu par la poigne d'un homme qui a tout l'air d'un mage noir. Je réfléchis à toute allure. La raison de ma venue ne me paraît pas si claire que ça. Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis fourrée ? Je déglutis. Leur conversation se poursuit :

« Reeve, la suite de nos opérations repose sur toi. La libération est dans tes mains.

– Je sais, répond-il dans un souffle. Tout va bientôt pouvoir être mis en place. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps ...

– Tu risques beaucoup à ...

– Attendez ! a fait l'autre qui s'était éloigné de son acolyte.

– Quoi ? »

Il s'est soudainement retourné vers moi, humant presque l'air. La panique a presque brouillé ma vue, j'ai les larmes qui menacent de sortir. Je retiens comme je peux ma respiration mais je sens qu'il avance vers moi, doucement mais sûrement. Il faut que je réagisse et vite de préférence. Je recule, de manière à ce que la sortie soit juste derrière moi. Scott fronce les sourcils, il doit sentir que quelque chose cloche. Je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Une brindille craque sous mon pied. Je me retiens de lâcher un juron. L'homme regarde dans ma direction avec un sourire malsain. Je n'ai pas le temps de penser plus aux conséquences, autant le prendre pas surprise :

« Stupéfix ! »

Mon sort atteint directement la poitrine de l'homme qui se retrouve projeté en arrière mais mon geste a fait glisser la cape et elle ne me couvre plus qu'à moitié. L'autre dégaine sa baguette à la vitesse de l'éclair. Consciente du risque, je me suis jetée sur le côté pour que le maléfice qu'il lance ne me touche pas. J'ai juste de temps de me retourner pour essayer d'envoyer un sort que je vois un nouvel éclair arriver droit sur moi. Je pensais finir là ma nuit et peut-être ma vie mais Scott, dans un geste exceptionnel a attrapé ma manche et m'a tiré vers lui pour me renvoyer en direction de la sortie. Mais je n'ai fait qu'un vol plané vers le mur de la caverne. Ma tête a tapé contre la pierre. J'ai émis un grognement douloureux. Bien joué. J'entends Scott crier quelque chose. Je me relève aussi vite que possible et je le vois en train de se protéger comme il peut par un Protego efficace mais il ne pourra pas s'en sortir seul, l'autre que j'ai assommé ne restera pas toute sa vie dans cet état et il sera furieux.

« Impedimenta ! »

Celui que combattait Scott se retrouve dans l'incapacité de bouger. Il a de la chance que je maîtrise mes sorts. Scott en profite pour lui envoyer un autre sort pendant qu'il commence à reculer. Il m'attrape par la main, me regardant avec horreur et il me tire vers la sortie. Il se met à courir, gardant mes doigts dans les siens pour être sûr que je ne m'échappe pas. Horrifiée, après quelques foulées, je me rends compte que la cape d'invisibilité a due tomber.

« Accio cape... »

Je n'ai presque plus la force de hausser la voix, la cape de James s'envole gracieusement jusqu'à mes mains. Je m'en saisis au vol et continue à suivre Scott, il descend la montagne à toute vitesse, marmonnant des choses que je ne comprends pas tout à fait. J'ai l'impression de voir des étoiles qui scintillent partout dans mon champ de vision. Tout le reste me paraît flou.

Arrivés devant le passage secret, je m'effondre presque mais Scott me rattrape et m'oblige à prendre rapidement l'échelle. Je dégringole sur les derniers barreaux et ma cheville se tord sous mon poids. Je lâche un hurlement. Quelle Merlin de soirée horrible. Je suis affalée contre le mur, assise, jurant avec tout ce que je trouve dans mon vocabulaire. J'ai mal à la tête et une douleur lancinante dans ma cheville, je regarde Scott qui s'accroupit auprès de moi, posant une main sur mon front. Je vois que quand il l'enlève, du rouge perle ses doigts. Je ferme fortement les yeux, c'est pas vrai. Je grogne avec un désespoir rare :

« Scott ... Il faut qu'on rentre, je ne veux pas rester là. »

Il hoche la tête et m'aide à me relever. Il me soutient et parvient à me faire remonter tout le passage secret, ce qui se révèle être un exploit. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser à tout moment ou que je vais m'évanouir. Je n'étais pas préparée à ce genre de chose. Le danger, j'aime assez mais tenter de passer la main dans le feu sans se brûler me suffit amplement. Poudlard me semble être un lieu si douillet, plus jamais je n'essayerai de le quitter la nuit pour aller me battre avec des hommes bizarres qui ressemblent à ceux de mon cauchemar.

Mon cerveau préférerait sortir de mon crâne par tous mes orifices, je me sens totalement incapable de réfléchir. Il est minuit passé depuis longtemps, j'imagine. Je peux à peine marcher, je suis obligée de me traîner. On est dans le couloir du troisième étage, Scott essaye de me rassurer, de me dire que tout va bien maintenant qu'on est rentré au château. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'on aurait pu se faire tuer. Ça me rend toute tremblante. Tout ça, c'était un ensemble de mauvaises idées. Mon cœur bat encore à un rythme anormal, ma respiration n'arrive pas à se calmer. Doucement, il me prend la main et tente de plonger ses yeux dans les miens mais je n'y parviens pas, j'ai l'impression que tout est embrouillé autour de moi.

Il doit comprendre que je viens de subir un léger traumatisme parce qu'il hésite une demie-seconde mais finit par m'enserrer de ses bras. Je hoquette de surprise mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre que fermer les yeux et enfouir mon visage dans son épaule. Il caresse avec douceur mon dos et chuchote à mon oreille :

« Tu as été incroyable. Merci d'avoir été là. Je m'excuse tellement de t'avoir embarqué dans cette histoire, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit mais je n'aurais pas pu ... »

Il s'interrompt en voyant que je relève la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me passe par la tête. Si jamais quelqu'un nous voit, on va se faire renvoyer. J'ai la cape d'invisibilité à portée de main alors d'un geste très peu assuré, je la passe par dessus sa tête, puis la mienne et j'esquisse un petit sourire.

Ses yeux commencent à m'envoûter. Ils ne se détachent pas un seul instant des miens, ils sont gris mais il y a une pointe de jaune et des nuances de vert et de bleu juste autour de ses pupilles. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir déjà regardé quelqu'un comme ça, aussi profondément. J'ai l'impression qu'il ouvre son âme à mon regard et ce que j'y ai lu, ça me coupe presque le souffle. Il ouvre la bouche, comme pour parler mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il brise l'intensité du moment. Je sais que s'il parle, il va me dire qu'il m'aime et je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ça. Je veux juste rester à regarder ses yeux aussi longtemps que possible. S'il parle, je vais m'effondrer. Je ne peux pas me le permettre.

Sur un coup de tête, je me suis dressée sur la pointe de mes pieds pour que mes lèvres puissent atteindre sa bouche. Elles se posent dessus trop peu de temps pour qu'il ne puisse réagir. Moi, en revanche, ça m'a secouée. J'ai eu l'impression de sortir de ce mauvais rêve en un claquement de doigt. Je m'éloigne de lui, la cape reste sur ma tête et je l'en extrais en reculant de plus en plus.

« Molly ... murmure-t-il comme avec l'espoir que je ne réapparaisse. Je crois que ... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, incapable de savoir où je suis ou ce que je fais. Je suis en train de m'en vouloir horriblement, cachée sous la cape d'invisibilité. Je ne voulais pas faire ça. Rien n'est allé comme prévu cette nuit, je passe une main sur mon front. Il est égratigné et le sang a séché. J'aurais certainement une bosse. Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je le regarde chuchoter mon nom quelques fois avant de grimacer et de s'en aller, d'un pas hésitant, les yeux humides. Je soupire. Pathétique. Je suis pathétique.

J'ai juste envie de sauter de la Tour d'Astronomie pour achever mes souffrances et les siennes par la même occasion. Je remonte simplement vers ma salle commune, traînant du pied parce que j'ai mal à cette maudite cheville. Je ne peux pas l'avoir embrassé, pas lui, pas celui qui me torturait mentalement il y a une semaine. Dans quel monde quelqu'un fait ça ? J'atteins difficilement mon lit et je m'y allonge sans prendre la peine de me changer.

Je n'en reviens pas. Je suis partie comme une voleuse après avoir goûté à ses lèvres. Il avait cette mine à la fois émerveillée et frustrée, déçue et dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Mes yeux se ferment. Comment puis-je être obsédée à ce point par ça alors que je viens de me battre contre deux mages noirs d'une association étrange et violente ? Rien ne tourne rond. Mes pensées flottent encore quelques temps avant de s'éteindre sous le poids de la fatigue.


	27. Vendredi 27 Septembre

**NA :** Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude, il s'y passe beaucoup de choses, peut-être trop, mais c'est comme ça, ça se saurait si Molly pouvait rester sage ...

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez jamais à me donner votre avis c:

.

 **Vendredi 27 Septembre**

Au petit matin, je me lève. Je n'ai pas envie de croiser qui que ce soit. Surtout pas Léon, surtout pas Scott. Je marche difficilement mais le peu de repos que j'ai eu a permis à ma cheville d'être moins douloureuse. Le choc de la nuit m'a comme anéantie. La tête dans mon bol, j'essaye de ne pas regarder autour de moi pour ne croiser le regard de personne. Ce soir, il y aura le quiz et Merlin, ça me donne mal à la tête. Fatiguée et avec l'envie de décéder chaque seconde un peu plus, je me traîne devant la classe de Métamorphose.

« Mollynette, tu as une tête horrible ce matin. On dirait que tu as fait la fiesta toute la nuit et que tu t'es pris un mur. »

Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler, ni de le voir et pourtant il est là. Toujours fidèle au poste quand il s'agit de m'enfoncer encore plus. Je marmonne :

« La ferme, Lysander.

– C'est tout ce que tu peux faire comme répartie ? Tu ne dois pas être dans un état normal.

– Je suis sérieuse, laisse-moi tranquille une bonne fois pour toute. »

Il fait un sourire amusé et je sens qu'il a une idée derrière la tête. Je n'ai pas la force d'insister, je choisis de l'ignorer mais c'est certainement contraire à ses principes de laisser tomber. Lui qui en a si peu, il ne peut pas avoir ceux qui m'arrangent, évidemment. Son sourire en dit long mais il ajoute :

« Il y a l'autre Poufsouffle qui te cherchait ce matin, Scott, je crois. Je me faisais la remarque d'ailleurs que tu te rapprochais de lui ces derniers temps. Je respecte ton désir de vouloir oublier mon frère mais tu aurais pu lui faire comprendre que tu ne l'aimais pas en allant trouver quelqu'un d'autre que lui quand même ... »

Mes yeux reflètent ma rage, je les tourne vers lui et je suis étonnée qu'il soit encore en vie après cela. Je le foudroie du regard, ce qui ne fait que lui arracher un sourire satisfait. En croisant les bras et en secouant légèrement la tête, il a continué :

« Ne me dis pas que tu as passé la nuit avec lui, Mollynette, ce n'est pas sérieux du tout. »

Je sens que mes joues s'empourprent. Il ne peut même pas imaginer à quel point ce qu'il dit est vrai et combien ça me rend nauséeuse. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait l'erreur de ma vie. Je ne dois surtout pas parler, il risquerait de comprendre. J'essaye de fermer les yeux pour fermer mon esprit et que des images de la nuit ne me reviennent pas sans arrêt sur la rétine. Il s'esclaffe, décidément trouvant hilarante la situation :

« Merlin, Weasley, vous avez fait quoi ? commence-t-il en me scrutant du regard mesquinement. Ne me dis pas que tu l'as embrassé ? Vraiment ? Mais tu n'apprendras donc jamais de tes erreurs ? »

Je suis totalement figée, paniquant de l'intérieur et essayant le mieux possible de ne pas le montrer. Comment peut-il deviner de telles choses ? Ce n'est pas marqué sur mon front, j'espère. Merlin, mon front doit aussi rouge que le reste de ma tête. Je ne vais jamais plus pouvoir regarder quiconque dans les yeux. Lysander est tellement ignoble qu'il ne peut plus s'arrêter de rire. Je tremble de rage et de honte. Cependant, ce que je croyais être le niveau maximal de mon embarras est largement dépassé quand un toussotement se fait entendre derrière moi. Je me retourne, consciente d'être presque devenue écarlate, et je découvre avec surprise Scott qui voulait apparemment discuter avec moi.

Il n'a pas l'air d'être furieux, de m'en vouloir de l'avoir laissé seul dans ce couloir après l'avoir embrassé. Il me fait même un petit sourire. Le genre de chose qui fait instantanément rire aux éclats Lysander. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour tout arrêter. Les moqueries du Scamander, le regard plein d'espoir de Scott, mon mal de crâne. Je suis juste capable de secouer vivement la tête. S'il parle, tout le monde entendra ce qu'il a à me dire et c'est quelque chose que je ne pourrais pas supporter. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure en essayant de faire comprendre à Scott qu'il ne doit pas commencer maintenant. Les ricanements de Lysander résonnent dans mes oreilles, j'ai Léon dans mon champ de vision qui a l'air de mauvaise humeur, j'imagine que Lorcan doit être dans le coin aussi. Je ne peux juste pas. Sans dire un mot, je me précipite dans la salle de classe, soulagée que Monsieur Bloom soit enfin arrivé. Scott reste quelques instants dans le couloir avant d'entrer dans la salle.

Je me mets tout devant avec Effie, essayant de m'isoler le plus possible des autres. Elle ne me fait pas de remarque, trop occupée à relire ses notes de la dernière fois en jetant des petits coups d'œil au Professeur. J'ai la mauvaise impression que derrière moi, ça murmure beaucoup trop. Je me sens affreusement mal.

Mais dès le début du cours, je regrette ma place. Monsieur Bloom m'a en ligne de mire et doit immanquablement me voir quand je pique du nez. Effie n'a de cesse de me donner des petits coups de coude pour que je ne m'endorme pas véritablement. Elle me regarde avec des yeux qui reflètent toute son envie de me faire la morale tout en se retenant pour ne pas parler en même temps que le Professeur. Elle semble presque torturée par la situation. Je soupire en soutenant ma tête par une main. J'ai accumulé un épuisement phénoménal, je n'ai pas d'autres choix.

Le cours fini, je sors le plus rapidement possible. Il faut que j'aille me passer de l'eau sur le visage ou faire quelque chose pour pouvoir survivre au reste de la journée. En même temps, je pense que je suis en train de développer mon aptitude à éviter des personnes qui m'angoissent. J'espère que ça pourra durer toute la journée. Mais à midi, alors que j'avais réussi à me dépêcher pour manger tôt pour aller directement m'isoler à la bibliothèque, mes efforts volent en éclats.

Scott a réussi à me trouver. Il s'assoit à côté de moi, me dérangeant passablement dans la lecture d'une description très intéressante sur la manière de concocter les potions au VIIIe siècle. Personne ne s'y intéresse jamais assez. Le Poufsouffle et ses yeux perturbants que je ne veux plus regarder me fixent avec insistance, la tête appuyée sur ses deux mains. Je me vois obligée de lever les yeux timidement vers lui en posant mon livre, un sourire embarrassé aux lèvres. Je prends une grande inspiration pour lui demander avec bravoure et mais aussi une fausse-naïveté lâche :

« Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose en particulier ?

– Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette nuit. Pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé. C'était dangereux et complètement inconscient de ma part de t'avoir demandé de venir avec moi mais j'avais peur qu'il se passe ce qu'il s'est finalement ...

– C'est bon, respire, dis-je dans un sourire minimaliste. Je ne serais pas venue sur je n'avais pas une idée de ce qu'il s'y passerait. »

J'ai une phrase au bord des lèvres qui n'arrive pas à sortir. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il veut profondément que je la dise mais elle est bloquée, indicible. Mes doigts ne peuvent s'empêcher de marteler nerveusement la couverture de mon livre. Il les regarde comme s'il était manifestement stressé par le bruit qu'ils faisaient. Je finis par taper une bonne fois pour toute sur mon livre en disant :

« Je m'excuse aussi pour cette nuit. Je n'aurais jamais dû ... Enfin, ce n'était pas cool de ma part de faire ça et je ne veux pas que tu penses ... »

Je me maudis moi-même, incapable de finir mes phrases, il peut les interpréter dans le sens qu'il veut maintenant. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il sera proche de la vérité mais vaut peut-être mieux pour lui qu'il pense que je l'aime, après tout. Au fond de moi, ça me hurle de cesser d'éviter le problème mais je deviens trop forte à ce jeu-là. Je rentre toutes mes affaires précipitamment dans mon sac en me levant. Il me faut de l'air. Je ne sais plus quoi lui dire, je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend de moi.

« Molly, je ... »

Il débute une phrase qui s'efface dans le néant. Je l'arrête d'un geste et je commence à reculer. Je le préviens avec la voix serrée :

« Ne dis rien. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux dire, d'accord ? Je préfère prendre le temps d'y réfléchir vraiment. »

Il hoche la tête mais il ne dit rien parce que je m'enfuis presque vers la sortie. Je me suis perdue entre mon plan et la réalité. J'avais prévu de lui faire payer son chantage et de le dénoncer sans pitié mais je ne vais plus pouvoir, je me suis faite attendrir. Impossible de revenir en arrière. Je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse de lui, je ne le suis d'ailleurs pas mais la manière dont il m'a regardée hier et cette intensité que j'ai ressentie m'avaient fait chavirer. Le cœur encore palpitant, je marche dans le couloir, droit devant moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment comme j'y arrive mais je me retrouve devant la petite salle attribuée aux préfets-en-chef. Je ne réfléchis pas longtemps, travailler sur la soirée de tout à l'heure me fera penser à autre chose et j'aimerais idéalement que tout se passe bien alors autant se pencher sur les derniers détails maintenant.

J'ai déjà toutes mes questions écrites sur des petites cartes dorées où des étoiles clignotent. Je les recompte une dernière fois, les triant attentivement par thème. J'allais commencer à étudier précisément la liste des participants quand la porte s'ouvre derrière moi. Je tourne la tête pour découvrir Léon. Je ne dis rien, me concentrant sur la liste où je vois quelques noms que je connais. Celui de Lily, de Léna, de Victor pour l'équipe de Gryffondor. Ceux moins sympathiques de Lysander, Emeline et Marius, un fidèle et pénible ami de Léon. Ce dernier prend une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de moi. J'ai beau tout faire pour l'ignorer, il ne daigne pas partir. Je fronce finalement les sourcils et je lui jette un regard en coin. Il m'observe avec un calme inhabituel. J'aurais cru qu'il allait s'énerver très fort, ce qui m'aurait permis de le faire aussi et de lui envoyer un sort dans la figure dont il ne se serait pas remis de sitôt. Mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir être offensif aujourd'hui.

Il lève simplement la main, doucement, pour venir effleurer du bout des doigts mon front abîmé par le mur de la caverne. Il soupire légèrement alors que je me suis tendue, ma main glissant avec méfiance vers ma baguette.

« Je devine déjà comment tu t'es fait ça, en remontant hier soir, tu es tombée dans les escaliers et ta tête a frappé contre une marche ?

– Comment as-tu deviné ? »

J'ai murmuré en serrant les dents, persuadée qu'il ne va pas en rester là mais il repose sa main sur la table. Il observe la liste des noms qui est posée devant moi et ne dit rien de plus. Ça m'angoisse, j'ai l'impression qu'il se retient de me faire la morale mais ce n'est pas normal. Je le regarde de travers alors qu'il prend des notes. À quoi joue-t-il ? Soudain, d'un ton détaché, il me demande :

« Au fait, c'était bien, hier soir avec Scott Reeve, votre sortie à Pré-au-lard ? »

Je m'étouffe avec ma propre salive, incapable de réagir autrement. Il me faut bien quelques minutes pour rassembler mes esprits. Évidemment, il m'a suivi. Mais jusqu'où nous a-t-il suivi ? Bon sang, Merlin de Merlin ! Je le fixe du regard, furieuse alors qu'il continue à faire comme si de rien n'était. Je tressaille, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il agit comme ça. Il finit tout de même par me lancer un petit regard amusé et il dit sèchement :

« Si tu racontes quoi que ce soit à Emeline ou Brittany, cette information se retrouvera directement sur le bureau de McGonagall et tu seras virée sans préavis. »

Mon cœur rate un battement, je me sens pâlir. D'accord, il me renvoie l'ascenseur. Je déglutis, essayant de rester impassible. Je hoche doucement la tête. Je comprends mieux d'un coup. Je commence à sortir ma plume pour écrire les quelques mots par lesquels j'ai l'intention de présenter le quiz mais j'appuie trop sur le bout et elle se tord légèrement. J'ai du mal à contrôler les légers tremblements dans ma main. Je sens Léon sourire juste à côté de moi, fier de lui. Il ose même me dire :

« J'espère que ça valait le coup, au moins. Que vous avez fait autre chose que vous balader main dans la main au clair de lune. Enfin, apparemment, vu tes éraflures et la manière dont tu rougis, vous avez fait autre chose ... »

Merlin de famille rousse qui m'a donnée des gènes qui me font rougir rapidement. Je serre si vivement ma plume dans ma main qu'elle se froisse totalement. Je pourrais presque la casser en deux. Wilkes est satisfait, il hausse un sourcil amusé dans ma direction et ajoute :

« J'espère que tu es en forme pour ce soir et que ce Poufsouffle ne t'a pas pris toute ton énergie ... »

Je n'arrive pas à lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Je reste figée, folle de rage, à essayer de me retenir de planter la pointe de ma plume dans son œil rieur. Il me tapote l'épaule en se levant et se penche lentement vers moi pour me chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Je t'avais prévenue de rester sage. »

Je me sens presque exploser et d'un coup, je me relève, jetant ma plume sur la table pour attraper ma baguette. Je le pousse jusqu'au mur en brandissant mon arme sous son nez. J'ai le regard noir et le cœur qui s'affole. Je suis bouillonnante, ma colère me submerge. Un sourire s'étire sur son visage. Une tension forte m'envahit. J'ai besoin de le frapper ou faire quelque chose pour que tout cela cesse. Il s'apprête à dire sûrement des mots qui me blesseront. Je n'ai pas envie de le laisser parler. Dans un geste fou, je me rapproche de lui, des flammes dans les yeux et le sentiment d'avoir abandonné toute raison.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Weasley ?

– Je vis dangereusement. »

Ma voix est semblable à un souffle. Il perd son sourire et ouvre la bouche comme pour commenter quelque chose et c'est à ce moment-là que mon cerveau doit se déconnecter complètement. Je m'avance encore un peu et je l'embrasse. Furtivement, sans passion, sans rien, ni fioriture. Juste mes lèvres contre les siennes et il n'a pas le temps de s'en émouvoir ou se révolter. J'attrape mes deux feuilles qui traînent sur la table et la porte claque déjà derrière moi. Je le laisse seul et une larme de dégoût glisse sur ma joue.

Je suis mortifiée. Ça ne me ressemble pas. Rien de cela ne me ressemble. J'ai embrassé plus de garçons en un jour et une nuit que je ne l'ai jamais fait de ma vie. Des coups de tête totalement irréfléchis qui auront des conséquences que je sens déjà abominables.

Je suis allée en cours cet après-midi avec une terrible envie de vomir toute ma honte. Je suis restée bien cachée au fond de la salle. Et j'ai remué dans mon esprit les derniers événements. À chaque fois que je pense à ce soir, je me rends compte à quel point ça va être un carnage affreux.

Je préfère rester enfermée dans le dortoir, roulée dans ma couette, au chaud et à l'abri des autres et de moi-même. Je perds complètement la tête. Embrasser Scott encore, pourquoi pas. Sur le moment, ça paraissait être naturel, presque un geste libérateur, un besoin d'être rassurée, de partager quelque chose après ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la nuit.

Mais embrasser Léon Wilkes ? Il n'y a rien de plus insensé. Merlin, je ne peux pas décemment descendre ce soir et aller le voir pour discuter de comment on se répartit la présentation du quiz. C'est impossible. Je ne pourrais pas parler et je n'ai aucune idée de comment il pourrait réagir mais ce ne sera certainement pas bon pour moi. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé exactement dans mon cerveau. À quel moment j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de faire ça ? J'étais énervée, très énervée, j'avais l'intention de le frapper. Je ne trouve pas le lien. J'ai envie de hurler, seule dans mon lit. Hurler tout mon ressentiment.

« Non mais l'autre ! fait Roxanne en ouvrant grand la porte du dortoir et en criant à m'en faire gémir. Elle prépare une soirée quiz, est pénible avec ça pendant des jours et des jours et elle fait quoi ? Elle reste dans son lit au lieu de se préparer ... Gros tas, lève-toi et change-toi ! »

Ma cousine me saute presque dessus pour tirer sur ma couverture d'une force avec laquelle je ne peux pas rivaliser. J'abandonne le combat et la laisse me relever sans délicatesse. Elle constate avec scepticisme l'état de mon visage, rougi par les larmes et mon front amoché. Sans faire de commentaire, elle court dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa trousse avec ses affaires de beauté. Je grimace en grommelant :

« Roxanne, c'est bon, je n'ai pas besoin de ... »

Elle me donne une petite tape sur la tête pour me faire taire et sort une crème que je ne connaissais pas. Elle en applique doucement sur mon front et des picotements me font froncer les sourcils. Elle me lance un regard noir pour que j'arrête et continue à masser pendant quelques secondes. Contente du résultat, elle me passe un coton pour que je m'essuie le visage et va ouvrir ma malle en s'exclamant :

« Par le bon vieux Seigneur des Ténèbres, Molly, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive mais réveille-toi ! Le dîner commence dans une dizaine de minutes et je ne suis pas ta mère, je ne vais quand même pas tout te faire. »

Elle soupire en cherchant apparemment une tenue décente dans mes affaires. Je la regarde avec des petits yeux sombres. Je sens qu'elle comprend la colère qui pointe en moi parce qu'elle se retourne vers moi avec un regard d'excuse. Ce n'était pas très malin de sa part de me parler de mère quand ça ne va pas bien. Elle prend une robe noire qui était dans le fond de ma malle et s'approche de moi. Elle ne voulait certainement pas être désagréable, d'autant plus qu'elle a raison, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de la dévisager en lui arrachant le tissu des mains. Je souffle :

« C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais être prête. »

Je la fixe jusqu'à temps qu'elle comprenne que je voudrais qu'elle me laisse tranquille. Elle soupire, navrée et redescend dans la salle commune. Je me prends la tête dans les mains. Rien ne va. J'aimerais tellement lui en parler mais elle ne comprendrait certainement pas et se moquerait de moi. Je me mets toute seule dans un état déplorable que je regrette.

À bout de force, j'enfile ma robe. Je jette un coup d'œil au miroir. Ma petite éraflure a presque disparu. Je ne rayonne pas, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire mais j'essaye d'arranger les choses du mieux possible en me coiffant correctement et en mettant un tout petit peu de mascara. Je ne suis pas adepte de ce genre d'artifice mais il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour donner l'impression que tout va bien.

Je prends une grande inspiration. Ça y est. Je ne peux pas reculer plus. Il faut que je descende et que j'aille voir Léon. Je n'en ai pas du tout envie. Cependant, je suis une Gryffondor, je n'ai pas le droit de lâchement abandonner un projet que j'ai organisé, même si en échange je dois faire face à la colère du Préfet-en-chef. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait me faire ? Au pire, il pourrait en redemander.

Je souffle un bon coup et dévale les escaliers pour éviter à tout prix de devoir croiser le regard triste de Roxanne. Je serre contre moi mon sac avec mes questions dedans, le protégeant avec attention. Pour éviter de penser à autre chose. Si je me remets à entrevoir l'idée que ça va mal se passer, j'aurais trop envie de faire demi-tour. J'arrive dans la Grande Salle, les plats sont déjà installés et je repère que les équipes de chaque maison se sont réunies au bout des grandes tables. Lily me fait un grand sourire fier en me voyant passer. Je lui fais un léger clin d'œil qui la fait rire un peu nerveusement. Mes yeux partent à la recherche de Léon mais ne le trouvent pas. Je m'installe à côté de ma petite cousine qui me raconte fièrement qu'elle était la première à rejoindre l'équipe de Gryffondor. Je la félicite mais mon esprit n'est pas du tout avec elle.

J'essaye d'engloutir quelques bouchées de mon dîner mais je sens que ça ne passe pas bien alors je repose sagement mes couverts en révisant mon texte. Je n'ai pas envie de bafouiller devant tout le monde.

« Weasley ? »

L'eau que je buvais a failli ressortir de ma bouche pour arroser joyeusement les assiettes de mes camarades autour. Je fais volte-face pour me retrouver devant Wilkes. Il n'a pas l'air différent de d'habitude. C'est plutôt injuste, j'ai l'impression de suer à grosses gouttes. Il hausse un sourcil et dit :

« Tu viens, il faut qu'on aille installer le plateau.

– Oui, acquiescé-je en me levant. Je suis prête. »

Il marche juste devant moi, au moins il ne voit pas mon regard totalement désorienté et ma panique que j'ai du mal à contenir. On arrive dans la petite salle derrière la table des Professeurs. Minerva McGonagall y discute avec Monsieur Londubat, ils nous attendaient visiblement. Neville me fait un grand sourire en me voyant arriver et s'exclame :

« Voilà nos organisateurs ! Êtes-vous prêts, les jeunes, à épater tout le monde ? »

J'affiche un sourire gêné alors que Wilkes hoche la tête avec sérieux en se tournant vers la directrice. Elle nous regarde avec une sévérité atténuée par un très léger sourire. Elle s'approche de nous en demandant :

« Vous voulez installer ce que vous avez prévu, je présume ?

– Effectivement, dit Léon. On voulait installer les tables de manière à ce que les équipes puissent se mettre derrière.

– Je vais m'en occuper, s'écrie le professeur de Botanique joyeusement, apparemment heureux de se rendre utile.

– Bien, quand vous aurez fini de vous préparer, ajoute McGonagall, prévenez-moi, je ferai une annonce à l'assemblée. »

Elle appuie ses propos par un regard entendu par dessus ses lunettes et sort à la suite de son ancien élève enjoué. Je regarde Léon avec une forme d'appréhension. Il a toujours l'air si calme. Ce n'est pas normal, pas après notre dispute de tout à l'heure et surtout ... Comment appeler ça ? Une « aventure », comme dirait Lysander, fort malheureuse. Il s'est peut-être rendu compte que tout était allé trop loin. Il se tourne enfin vers moi, sans aucune trace de sourire, sans aucune trace de colère non plus. Je crois que c'est pire que tout. Il dit, froidement :

« Tu as préparé ton texte pour introduire ou tu veux que je le fasse ?

– Je t'avais dit que je m'en étais occupée, ai-je répondu en restant toute aussi glaciale que lui ou plutôt en essayant de l'être.

– Parfait. Pour les questions, on fait une sur deux, d'accord ?

– Bien sûr. »

Il a hoché la tête sèchement et s'est penché vers le casque d'une armure pour remettre correctement en place ses cheveux noirs. Il s'est ensuite tourné vers moi et il m'a dévisagé avec un petit sourire narquois. J'ai légèrement tressailli, je ne sais pas s'il a remarqué. Je pense qu'il en joue beaucoup. Il dit d'un ton détaché :

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Weasley. On dirait que tu stresses. Ce n'est pas un oral, c'est peut-être devant tout le monde mais il n'y a pas besoin de te mettre la pression pour ça. »

Il y a quelque chose qui déconne. Je fronce les sourcils et je décide de ne pas lui répondre. Il commence à me courir sur la patacitrouille et je n'ai pas l'intention de discuter avec lui de toute façon. C'est quelqu'un d'ignoble, la fatigue me fait juste faire des choses étranges. Il hausse un sourcil presque amusé et sort de la pièce, certainement pour prévenir McGonagall que nous sommes prêts. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe, mon esprit est comme débranché. J'ai très peur de ce qui va arriver quand je sortirai dans la Grande Salle pour faire mon petit discours. D'accord, je stresse un peu. Je respire un bon coup et suis le Serpentard avec une légère anxiété.

Toutes les tables ont été déplacées. Chaque maison est derrière son équipe pour les soutenir et les encourager. Le Professeur Londubat finit juste d'installer celle des Serdaigle quand il nous voit arriver. Il affiche un grand sourire et nous laisse la place au centre de la salle en nous adressant un petit signe d'encouragement. Un frisson me parcourt. Tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur nous. Je devrais avoir l'habitude avec le nombre de fois où tout le monde me regarde dès que je me fais allègrement humilier, c'est-à-dire assez régulièrement tout de même. Léon m'adresse un petit sourire et je mets quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il veut que je commence à parler. Je m'éclaircis la voix avant d'essayer de calmer le brouhaha ambiant.

« S'il vous plaît ! Bonsoir à tous ... »

C'est peine perdue, les premiers rangs sont à peu près attentifs mais au-delà, ça se bouscule et ça rit fort. Autant utiliser des moyens conséquents, je sors ma baguette et jette un regard à la professeur de Sortilèges qui affiche un petit sourire.

« Sonorus, murmuré-je en agitant ma baguette. S'il vous plaît, taisez-vous ! »

L'effet est tout de suite visible, les visages enfantins se tournent vers nous et ils peuvent tous m'entendre à présent. Je continue, essayant autant que possible de sourire :

« Je disais, bonsoir à tous ! Avec mon cher collègue Léon Wilkes, on a choisi d'organiser un petit quiz aujourd'hui. Pour tester vos connaissances et vous faire gagner des points de manière relativement ludique. Vous aurez besoin d'encourager l'équipe de votre maison pour qu'elle se surpasse. Le public aura l'obligeance de ne pas souffler les réponses sous peine de suppression immédiate de point évidemment. Si une équipe trouve une réponse, elle envoie des étincelles dans les airs et pourra répondre celle qui sera la plus rapide. Si tout est clair, nous pouvons commencer. Léon, la première question ? »

Il me lance un regard amusé et souriant puis enchaîne directement, avec enthousiasme. Je fronce les sourcils, la situation me perturbe beaucoup. Il faut que je me détende un peu, que je sois au moins un minimum naturelle. Il dit sa question :

« La première sera une question plutôt amusante. Elle devrait plaire à Molly, glisse-t-il en me regardant, puisqu'elle concerne notre grande et admirable directrice. Est-ce que vous êtes prêts ? »

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester et je me ravise en voyant les autres rire. Je lève alors simplement les yeux au ciel. Les équipes ont l'air sur le pied de guerre.

« À votre avis, en quelle année est née Minerva McGonagall ? Ah, Gryffondor réagit rapidement ! »

Léna a envoyé des étincelles rouges dans les airs. Ses joues s'empourprent aussi légèrement quand elle tente de ne pas rire en répondant :

« On pense qu'elle est née en 1940.

– Faux, archi-faux ! s'exclame fièrement le préfet-en-chef. Les Serpentard, récupèrent la main instantanément, on vous écoute.

– Madame la Directrice est-elle née en 1937 ? essaye un garçon de cinquième année.

– Eh non ... »

Léon paraît un peu déçu de son équipe et ça m'arrache un sourire. J'interroge les Serdaigle qui se risquent à dire :

« 1935, peut-être ?

– C'est exact ! Un point pour nos intellos favoris ! »

Lysander fait un grand sourire en tapant dans la main d'une fille de son équipe. Je regarde Léon qui attend apparemment quelque chose de moi. Après un clignement intensif des yeux, je comprends qu'il faut que je pose ma question. Mon cerveau fonctionne vraiment au ralenti.

« Bien, poursuivons. Qui a écrit : « L'Histoire de la magie » ?

– Tes questions sont moins passionnantes que les miennes, murmure Wilkes pour que seule moi puisse l'entendre et le foudroyer du regard.

– Poufsouffle peut proposer une réponse, dis-je sans faire grand cas de la remarque de mon homologue.

– Newt Scamander ? propose une première année en ouvrant de grands yeux inquiets.

– Merlin ! »

C'est Lysander qui hurle en entendant le nom de son ancêtre mal utilisé et qui envoie des étincelles bleus à toute allure dans le ciel étoilé du plafond. Je m'esclaffe en le voyant ainsi réagir. Je me vois dans l'obligation de l'interroger et il dit la bonne réponse : Bathilda Tourdesac. Les Serdaigle continuent à amasser des points. Tout au long de la soirée, qui se poursuit dans la bonne humeur relative, ils sont devant au total des points, talonnés par Serpentard et Gryffondor qui se battent pour la seconde place et Poufsouffle est un peu à la traîne. Tout s'était bien passé jusqu'à la dernière question, posée par Léon.

« Pour finir en beauté, j'ai une question un peu farfelue. Je vous propose de trouver le nombre de garçons que notre chère Molly Weasley a embrassé dans sa vie. Si elle a réussi à compter bien sûr, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Allez, n'hésitez pas ! »

J'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir.

Cette question n'était pas prévue. Après avoir été comme déconnectée de ma conscience, j'ai compris que c'était la vengeance de Wilkes. Je vais le tuer. Je tourne vers lui des yeux plus noirs que le charbon et il me fait un petit haussement de sourcil insolent. J'essaye malgré tout de contenir ma colère sous une sorte de rictus déformé. Personne n'est dupe, tout le monde voit bien que je n'étais pas au courant et l'équipe de ma maison est même scandalisée. Je serre le poing. Ce serait une très mauvaise idée de le balancer dans la figure, ou ailleurs, de Wilkes mais honnêtement, l'envie se fait sentir. J'entends, comme dans un bruit de fond, Lily qui refuse de répondre et les Serpentard ricaner sans aucun problème. Je ferme les yeux alors qu'Emeline Lovener commence les hostilités en s'exclamant :

« Aucun, elle est insupportable, cette meuf ! »

J'avoue que ça me blesse un peu. Que Léon se permette de déballer ma vie privée devant tout Poudlard, que l'autre dinde m'insulte par dessus et que la moitié des personnes soient en train de rire. Qu'on arrête tout ! Mais je n'arrive pas à résister à répondre à l'offense. Je suis faite comme ça, il ne faut pas me chercher, sous peine de me trouver :

« Quel dommage, tu as tout faux, ma jolie. Jolie, pardon, j'ai dit jolie ? »

Je pars dans un éclat de rire méchant. Prête comme s'il fallait se battre, je pose mes mains sur mes hanches. Léon s'amuse beaucoup, cette bouse de dragon. Je ne flanche pas quand les Poufsouffle se lancent dans la course avec un six qui m'étonne. Serdaigle propose deux et les Gryffondor se voient contraints de dire un nombre complètement aberrant pour me laisser un peu d'intégrité. Je croise soudain le regard de Lysander. Il hésite. Évidemment car il sait tout, il peut très bien deviner. Est-ce qu'il va lâcher le morceau, traître jusqu'au bout ? J'essaye de secouer discrètement la tête en le fixant pour qu'il ne dise surtout rien mais il lance tout de même une timide étincelle dans les airs. Si ce n'est pas deux, dit-il, c'est trois.

Mon cœur s'arrête, Léon me regarde avec un sourire goguenard qui me donne envie de lui tirer les cheveux pour ensuite écraser sa tête sous mon pied. Il se rapproche doucement de moi et demande d'une voix insupportablement mielleuse :

« Molly ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Trois, est-ce le juste nombre ? »

Je n'ai même pas besoin de répondre, mon visage tordu de colère semble afficher à tout le monde que c'est le cas. Léon me tapote sur l'épaule et s'écrie :

« Bravo Serdaigle pour cette bonne réponse ! »

Un pauvre mec applaudit dans l'assemblée, il est évident qu'il s'agit de Mike Douglas qui s'est mis debout sur une table et presque avec fierté, exhibe un sourire idiot. Du même côté, Brittany Norwich part dans un fou rire qui résonne dans mes oreilles comme le son de l'infamie. Je vois soudain un objet voler et atterrir sur sa tête, c'est James qui lui a envoyé pour la faire taire mais elle se met à crier à l'agression.

Pendant ce temps, je me sens fondre de l'intérieur, affreusement gênée et terriblement en colère. J'ai beau fusiller Léon du regard, il continue à sourire avec arrogance. Non, il rouvre la bouche. Je sais par instinct ce qu'il va faire et il ne faut surtout pas qu'il le fasse. Qu'il se la ferme, Merlin, s'il te plaît ! Pour une fois, entends mes supplications.

« Et Lysander, ton équipe gagne des points bonus sur tu donnes les trois bons noms. As-tu une idée, à tout hasard ? »

La panique naît dans mon cerveau. Tout va beaucoup trop loin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Wilkes se sent obligé de m'enfoncer de cette manière. J'essaye de lui écraser le pied mais il m'évite en souriant toujours. Il ose même me glisser à l'oreille :

« Bah alors, Weasley, tu n'assumes pas ta vie dangereuse ? »

Je ne vais sincèrement pas réussir à me retenir de le tuer. Mon regard essaye en vain de le foudroyer mais il va falloir passer au niveau supérieur bientôt. Mais Lysander continue à hésiter. Non, il n'hésite pas, il réfléchit. Qu'il réfléchisse bien à comment il va pouvoir se sortir de cette soirée vivant. Car il y aura indéniablement des représailles massives. Merlin, tout le monde va savoir que j'ai embrassé Scott et Lysander. Ils vont se moquer de moi à un point difficilement envisageable et surtout, absolument pas désirable. Le rouge s'inscrit sur mon visage. Je croise les doigts, priant Merlin, Dumbledore, le Dieu moldu, Godric Gryffondor et tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Mon regard pourrait peut-être dissuader le Scamander d'ouvrir la bouche et de dire la vérité. Pitié, dis trois noms lambda. Kevin, Jean-Patrick et Jonathan. Des garçons gentils, inexistants et qui ne sont ni des fils de mangemort, ni des fous, ni des délinquants, ni quelqu'un de connu tout court.

« Alors, on va commencer par ... Scott Reeve. »

Après avoir ménagé son petit suspens et m'avoir permis d'espérer pendant quelques menues secondes, il détruit tout et se met lui-même dans une situation qu'il regrettera fort. Je m'efforce de rester impassible, malgré les regards insistants de Wilkes, malgré les ricanements du fond de la salle. Il ne faut pas que ça se sache, je serais contrainte de m'expliquer alors que j'étais dans une situation extrême qui ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix. Je n'ai pas envie que ça m'oblige à avouer un prétendu amour que j'ai pour Scott.

« Ensuite, continue Lysander d'une voix qui se veut mystérieuse, je propose Scamander ... »

Il signe son arrêt de mort. Définitivement. Là, avec un sourire qu'il croit malin, c'est comme s'il s'ouvrait les veines pour plonger sa plume dedans et signer le papier qui m'autorise à le tuer. Et il sourit toujours, ça me rend folle, se rend-il compte que je suis en train d'essayer de montrer à tout le monde que je suis dégoûtée par ce qu'il raconte en me prenant la bouche comme pour retenir un vomissement ?

« Lorcan Scamander, évidemment, » ajoute-t-il.

Merlin. Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Je m'immobilise immédiatement en comprenant mon erreur. Lysander est en train de sauver les apparences alors que je suis désespérante à m'en vouloir après coup. Il sait parfaitement que je n'ai jamais embrassé son frère mais qui d'autre le sait ? Je le cherche des yeux, totalement paniquée. Mes émotions n'ont plus aucun sens. Je le vois, il se lève, comme pour sortir de la salle mais je vois aussi Fred qui le rattrape par le bras. Ils se disent des choses que j'aimerais bien entendre mais tout me semble confus. Léon s'enthousiasme et encourage Lysander à dire le dernier mot. J'ai envie de courir vers Lorcan, lui dire à quel point je m'excuse pour tout et combien je préférerais l'avoir embrassé, lui. Mon cœur bat à toute allure. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne laisser aucune larme honteuse passer.

J'ai l'impression que c'est pire que dans mes cauchemars. Je jette un regard désespéré au Scamander qui doit donner sa dernière réponse, le dernier nom. Il ne sourit plus vraiment, je ne sais pas s'il s'en veut ou s'il est très sérieux quant au choix de ce qu'il va dire.

« Et puis Léon Wilkes lui-même ! Je vois mal comment quelqu'un qui a toujours fantasmé sur le poste de préfet-en-chef aurait pu résister, justifie-t-il dans une tentative d'explication qui tourne court quand il voit que je ne rie vraiment pas. C'est ça, je propose Scott, Lorcan et Léon. »

Je ne sais pas comment il a pu savoir. Je lance un regard de dégoût à Léon, mimant presque la surprise alors qu'il me fait un clin d'œil. Je me force presque à rire pour évacuer le stress, l'horrible gêne et tenter de dissiper les doutes. Moi, avec lui, cette espèce de crétin sur patte ? Jamais, quelle idée farfelue ! Est-ce que je suis vraiment du genre à embrasser des gens que je n'aime pas ? Je devrais éviter de me poser de telles questions, ça remue tous mes organes à l'intérieur de mon corps.

Léon sourit à l'assemblée, il a réussi son coup bas, Lysander est entré dans son jeu avec facilité, sans hésitation. Ils me détruisent totalement. Lorcan a quitté la salle pour de bon et je ferais bien pareil. Mais Lysander a faux, il le sait très bien, alors je ne peux pas tous les laisser penser le contraire. Je soupire en annonçant :

« Quel dommage, Serdaigle a manqué de perspicacité sur cette question ... Ils gagneront sans leurs stupides points bonus. Merci à tous d'avoir participé ! La soirée s'est presque bien passée, félicitation à Serdaigle et maintenant, que tout le monde aille se coucher ...

– Voyons, Molly, tu nous dois une précision, qui sont ceux que tu as véritablement embrassé alors ? s'écrie Léon en m'empêchant de m'enfuir.

– Alors là, va crever, Wilkes, avec tes questions stupides ! Je ne te dois rien et tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! »

La colère me submerge, je ne peux plus garder longtemps le contrôle de mes émotions. Complètement oppressée par les regards, les rires, les murmures, toutes ces personnes qui me jugent je recule vers la petite salle où on se préparait tout à l'heure. Je m'y réfugie pour éviter de craquer devant tout le monde, quitte à laisser Wilkes leur raconter ce qu'il veut. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire de pire ? Maintenant qu'il s'est permis d'étaler ma vie privée et de mettre dans la tête de tout le monde que j'avais embrassé au moins un de ceux qu'a proposé Lysander.

Dans la petite salle, je reconnais le portrait qui se trouve aussi dans un couloir du premier étage, ça me rassure finalement, je pourrais échapper à tous ceux qui se mettront à vouloir me chercher. Je m'approche de lui, je ne me sens vraiment pas très bien. Ce regard si déçu de Lorcan me reste ancré dans la tête. Quelle sombre idiote je fais ! Le portrait est un vieil homme qui a un chapeau rouge et un crapaud dans les mains, il me regarde avec curiosité.

« Vous n'allez pas bien, jeune fille ?

– Pas vraiment, non, j'aurais besoin d'emprunter votre passage secret, s'il vous plaît, lui demandé-je en reniflant légèrement.

– Normalement, je n'autorise le passage qu'à ceux qui ont un mot de passe mais vous m'avez l'air d'avoir besoin de moi. »

Avec un sourire bienveillant, le portrait s'ouvre sur un passage secret dans lequel je me glisse. Je le remercie en sortant de l'autre côté. Seule dans ce couloir, je m'assois par terre, la tête entre les mains. Je ne pleure pas, aucune larme ne me vient. Je suis envahie d'une rage froide mais c'est avant tout contre moi qu'elle est dirigée. Si je n'avais pas agi si bêtement, si j'avais un temps soit peu réfléchi, je n'en serais pas là. Merlin, j'aimerais revenir en arrière et tout effacer, me prévenir qu'on n'éteint pas un début d'attirance pour quelqu'un en embrassant d'autres personnes, surtout pas celles que l'on déteste. Je ne suis pas bonne en conseil de ce genre mais celui-là, je le retiendrai. Plus jamais ça. L'humiliation est un peu dure à avaler cette fois.

Alors que j'allais presque m'endormir dans ce couloir, j'entends des gloussements qui me font relever la tête. Merlin, c'est le diable en personne qui se pavane, les cheveux décoiffés par une diablesse, entendre Emeline Lovener, qui lui tient la main en le caressant avec envie. Qu'ils aillent dans une salle vide, ai-je pensé très fort, avant de regretter de l'avoir fait maintenant que mon cerveau m'envoie des images. Je fronce les sourcils en les voyant s'approcher de plus en plus. Léon a l'air si fier de lui, il me dégoûte profondément. En déposant un baiser sur le coin de la lèvre de l'autre blonde, il lui murmure quelque chose qui la fait ricaner encore plus fort. Elle s'en va en me lançant un regard dédaigneux alors qu'il reste, m'observant presque avec curiosité. Il s'approche de moi, je réagis presque violemment, sautant sur mes pieds et dégainant ma baguette pour l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus. Je fulmine :

« Je ne te conseille pas de m'adresser la parole encore un jour !

– Quoi, Molly ? Je n'ai pas le droit de savoir à qui tu as fait ça avant moi ? s'emporte-t-il en arrêtant de sourire. Dis-moi au moins combien sur les trois étaient bons !

– Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Dégage ! »

Rapidement, j'ai fait quelques pas en arrière, espérant le fuir et qu'il arrête de m'asséner des vérités que je n'ai pas envie de voir en face. Mais il m'a attrapé le bras pour m'attirer à lui. Non, Merlin, ça ne recommencera pas ! Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend mais il peut toujours rêver. Tout ce que j'ai envie de faire alors que mon visage est près du sien, c'est de lui cracher dessus et j'hésite franchement à le faire mais je ne me sens pas dans une posture très favorable. Il s'approche de mon oreille en me tenant fermement :

« Dis-moi, qui a subi le même sort que moi ? Qui d'autre a souffert de te voir partir si rapidement ensuite comme si ça te donnait de l'urticaire ?

– Tu feras quoi de cette information ? Tu ne penses pas que tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui ? protesté-je.

– Tu parles de moi mais regarde-toi deux secondes. Tu es de loin la pire de nous deux. Mais si tu veux, ajoute-t-il en passant une main dans ma nuque entre mes cheveux, je peux essayer de me mettre à ta hauteur... Tu n'imagines même pas ce que je pourrais faire ... »

Il a les yeux plongés dans les miens. Je suis tout contre lui, ma baguette dans la main tenue fermement par sa poigne et je ne peux rien faire pour me défendre. Il continue à passer une main dans mes cheveux. Je suis terrorisée. J'ai une peur atroce qui me serre le ventre. Ma respiration devient incontrôlable. Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit, je veux qu'il me laisse tranquille. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour tout arrêter mais je ne peux que fermer les yeux pour ne plus voir son regard sombre. Je murmure, dans un souffle :

« Deux. Deux sur les trois ... Mais lâche-moi ... »

Je sens son étreinte se desserrer légèrement. Je rouvre les paupières, il me regarde avec des yeux durs, sa bouche semble tordue par la colère. Je retiens ma respiration, espérant qu'il va partir maintenant qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait. Il appuie à nouveau ses doigts sur ma main, je grimace :

« Deux ... Moi et ..., chuchote-t-il en réfléchissant avant de hausser le ton, Scott, hein ? C'est ça ? Tu as embrassé ce salaud !

– Merlin, Wilkes, tu me fais mal ! Lâche-moi vraiment cette fois ou je te jure que ... »

Je ne finis pas ma phrase parce qu'il me repousse enfin. Je recule rapidement, me tenant douloureusement le poignet en le regardant donner un coup de pied dans le mur. Je sursaute. Ce serait une très mauvaise idée de rester là une seconde de plus. Je cours le plus vite possible loin de ce fou, si possible dans un endroit calme où je pourrais me remettre de mes émotions.


	28. Samedi 28 Septembre

**Samedi 28 Septembre**

Il faut que rien de tout cela n'ait existé. Jamais. Je voudrais ne jamais avoir embrassé qui que ce soit et être saine d'esprit de temps en temps. Je ne le suis pas assez je trouve. Il va falloir remédier à ça. Pourquoi n'ai-je plus la vie que j'avais avant ? Simple, normale, pas pleine de tempêtes et d'orages. J'ai l'impression que tout a été renversé chez moi et que plus rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. La normalité n'existe plus. Il est fini le temps où mon plus gros problème se résumait à un exercice difficile d'Arithmancie ou une paire de chaussette empruntée par Roxanne sans mon autorisation.

Je suis sous ma couette, maudissant le monde de m'avoir fait faire n'importe et Merlin pour n'avoir rien empêcher. Je ne me reposerais plus jamais sur lui, il n'est pas digne de confiance. J'aurais dû le savoir, c'est un Serpentard, un fourbe, comme ce pernicieux personnage qui me sert de collègue. Rien que penser à lui, ça me donne des nausées.

Tout le dortoir est éveillé depuis un petit bout de temps, le soleil éclaire déjà toute la pièce de ses rayons traîtres. Il révèle à toutes mes camarades à quel point je suis dans un état pathétique. Je sens des mains tirer sur ma couverture, d'autres qui m'agrippent de partout. Elles essayent de me sortir de ma léthargie mais c'est peine perdue. Je ne dirais rien, je ne peux pas expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé pour que ça se finisse comme ça. Elles auront beau me supplier, je ne craquerai pas. Pourtant elles insistent et me frappent avec un oreiller. Elles me tapent sur le système surtout. Je dois résister jusqu'au bout.

« Mais Molly, enfin, explique-nous, s'exclame Effie en sautant sur mon lit. On veut juste savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour pouvoir te soutenir !

– Si tu ne veux rien nous dire, commence Roxanne vicieusement, on ira voir les garçons et un à un, on leur tirera les vers du nez et on finira par savoir ! Parce que mademoiselle Weasley, aux dernières nouvelles, tu avais embrassé une personne dans ta vie, par inadvertance en plus, et là, ils se retrouvent à être le triple ...

– Allez, Molly, réponds-nous, implore Léna. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça, Wilkes ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il t'aimait plutôt bien, non ? »

Je reste les yeux fermés, roulée en boule, accrochée fermement à ma couette. Je finis par laisser échapper un cri, parce que Roxanne s'est décidée à utiliser la magie pour me faire bouger. Ma couette s'est envolée pour aller s'écraser sur un autre lit et elles ont pu découvrir l'état pitoyable dans lequel je suis.

« Allez vous-en, ai-je protesté. J'ai tout sauf envie d'en parler ...

– Léna, dit Johanna d'une voix forte, tu viens, on va kidnapper du Scamander. N'as-tu pas trouvé que Lysander était bien au courant ?

– Si, réponds la petite brune en hochant vigoureusement la tête. D'ailleurs, pourquoi en sait-il plus que nous alors que tu répètes sans cesse que tu le détestes ?

– Mais allez le voir si vous voulez ! crié-je en me débattant pendant que Roxanne me chatouillait pour me faire sortir de mon lit. Laissez-moi donc tranquille !

– Merlin, Molly Weasley ! T'es qu'un gros bébé, hurle Roxanne. Tu es insupportable ! Au lieu de nous crier dessus, tu pourrais peut-être nous expliquer calmement ce qui ne va pas chez toi.

– Je n'ai pas envie d'être calme, répliqué-je en essayant de la pousser. Je suis tout sauf calme ! J'en ai par dessus la tête de toutes ces histoires, je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler. Ça me rend folle... »

Je gémis en essayant d'attraper mon oreiller pour enfoncer ma tête dedans. Je n'ai pas envie de laisser les mots sortir de ma bouche, ça va les rendre trop réels et ça me fait peur. Je ne suis qu'une enfant. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Mais Roxanne, en infernale cousine, à moitié assise sur moi, me prend doucement le coussin des mains pour découvrir mon visage. Elle me regarde avec des yeux inquiets et les autres filles s'installent autour de moi. Je soupire, au bord des larmes, et j'abandonne le combat en disant, vaincue :

« Vous voulez savoir quoi, exactement ?

– Tout ! clament Effie et Johanna en cœur.

– Il se passe quoi avec Scott ? Je croyais que tu voulais le torturer, s'étonne Léna.

– Scott ? Je ... »

Comment leur expliquer que j'ai cédé à un chantage, que j'ai pris le risque d'aller à Pré-au-lard pendant la nuit et qu'en revenant d'une petite rixe dans une caverne, je l'ai embrassé ? Tout est allé beaucoup trop vite. Je ne peux pas décemment leur sortir ça, elles ne me croiraient même pas. Je tente :

« Je croyais qu'il savait quelque chose sur ma mère mais il m'a expliqué que c'était plus compliqué que ça. Et pour le coup, c'était vraiment compliqué. On a fini par discuter, j'ai un peu appris à le connaître et ...

– Et tu l'as embrassé quand ? questionne Roxanne en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris. Non, je sais, ce jour où tu es revenue à je ne sais quelle heure dans le dortoir et dans un état bizarre, je me trompe ?

– Non, marmonné-je avec le sentiment de les avoir trompées. La fatigue me fait faire des choses vraiment étranges... »

Elles échangent un regard suspicieux et c'est Johanna qui attaque à nouveau en fronçant les sourcils :

« Bon, sinon, à quel moment tu as passé le pas avec Lorcan sans nous le dire ?

– Lorcan ? »

Je relève légèrement la tête en ouvrant des yeux étonnés. Pourquoi parlent-elles de Lorcan ? Mes pensées mettent un certain temps avant de trouver le lien. Bien sûr, elles pensent que j'ai embrassé Lorcan et pas Léon. Ce serait tellement plus logique. Ma tête retombe lourdement sur mon matelas alors que Roxanne prend un coussin pour me frapper à nouveau avec. Je me laisse faire.

« Tu es une grande idiote, martèle-t-elle. Tu n'as jamais embrassé Lorcan parce que tu as toujours eu peur d'avoir de réels sentiments et parce que tu ne pouvais plus le faire après avoir embrassé Lysander. Tu me fatigues, Molly ! À la fois parce que tu continues à le blesser de plus en plus et à la fois parce que je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu embrasser Léon Wilkes ! »

Je pose mes doigts sur mes yeux, trop honteuse pour voir son regard de réprimande une seconde de plus. Effie laisse échapper une exclamation de surprise. Comment ai-je pu ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Pas la moindre. C'était comme ça. S'il faut que je me justifie, je vais avoir bien du mal. Je bafouille :

« Je venais d'embrasser Scott ... Et il m'a dit qu'il savait qu'on était sorti à Pré-au-lard alors j'ai ... J'ai paniqué ... Je ... Nous nous sommes un peu emportés ... Je voulais le frapper à la base mais ... Mais ... »

Ma voix reste bloquée dans ma gorge. Je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à laisser échapper un sanglot. Je finis tout de même en disant :

« Je crois que je suis perturbée. Je trouvais déjà ça bizarre d'embrasser Reeve, comme pour me rassurer, me dire que ce n'était pas si anormal, j'ai ... Je me suis dit qu'en fait, si je l'embrassais aussi, ça voulait dire que je n'aimais pas Scott et que je n'avais pas fait ça parce que ... Je n'ai pas envie d'aimer Scott, d'accord ? Et Léon, je sais qu'il n'y a aucun risque ... Alors ...

– Sérieusement ? fait Léna. Ton raisonnement n'a aucun sens.

– Je sais ... »

Je laisse échapper une plainte alors que Roxanne me donne un nouveau petit coup sur la tête pour me faire comprendre que je suis une idiote. Mais je la vois sourire en même temps, elle se moque clairement de moi, cependant, je sens comme une forme de tendresse dans son regard. Elle demande :

« Et alors, c'était bien ?

– Franchement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de ressentir quoi que ce soit. J'ai très vite regretté, ça a un peu enlevé toute l'excitation ... C'est Wilkes quand même ! »

J'ai senti un tremblement dans les épaules de Roxanne et Effie a fait un sourire très amusé. J'ai libéré un léger rire de ma gorge. Mes amies m'ont suivie et tout le monde a été pris d'un fou rire. La situation est ridicule au possible.

En y réfléchissant un peu, l'amour, ça vient du diable en personne. C'est un mal qui t'envahit et te détruit de l'intérieur. Je n'aurais jamais dû approcher cette chose de près ou de loin, même pour faire des expériences sur mes hormones. Plus jamais je ne recommencerais, ou au moins jusqu'à ce que je me sois remise de ça.

Après avoir été forcée à me lever et m'habiller, j'ai été me balader dans les couloirs. C'était nettement moins drôle que d'habitude. Affronter les regards des autres personnes est étonnamment difficile aujourd'hui. Heureusement, ils ont dû se mettre d'accord pour ne pas prendre le risque de me parler. J'affiche un regard un peu sombre, faisant fuir les élèves de Première année qui me regardent avec trop de curiosité. Tous, sauf un, Mike Douglas. Ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça d'ailleurs, je pense qu'il manque véritablement une case à ce gosse.

« Hé, Molly ! Tu vas bien ? »

Un nain blond sautillant s'est approché trop près de moi. Je le regarde en soupirant, il me rend perplexe. Je crois que je vais le frapper s'il ne part pas dans les trois prochaines secondes. Une ... Deux ...

« C'est le préfet-en-chef qui m'envoie, tu sais, celui qui a posé une intéressante question hier ? Il me dit de te rappeler que vous avez un tour de garde à faire ce soir ensemble. Il est persuadé que tu veux l'éviter mais il dit qu'il ne faut pas que tu fuies tes responsabilités. Ce sont ses mots, je n'ai rien fait de ma... »

Trois. Tant pis pour lui. J'ai frappé le haut de son crâne, pas très fort vu sa taille et je n'ai pas envie qu'il ait des séquelles qui aggravent encore plus son cas. Et puis je ne suis pas méchante non plus. Simplement, il m'a rappelé quelque chose que je voulais en effet éviter, je ne suis pas contente.

« Mike, tu diras à ce crétin de préfet-en-chef que je regrette de lui avoir dit qu'il ne devrait pas démissionner. Il devrait y réfléchir à nouveau. »

Je ponctue ma phrase par un soupir énervé et je lui tourne le dos pour repartir dans ma marche sans but. Il ajoute en criant pour être sûr que j'entende :

« Il te donne rendez-vous ce soir dans le Hall, tu y seras ?

– Je n'avais pas l'intention de fuir mes responsabilités ! »

Je ne me retourne même pas pour lui dire ça, il comprend certainement, j'entends ses petits pas courir sur le sol et aller rejoindre sûrement Léon Wilkes. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Je me dirige vers le bibliothèque pour passer le temps en travaillant. Entre le rayon sur les sortilèges inventés au Moyen-Âge et ceux plus modernes, je croise Lysander Scamander. Il ouvre la bouche, comme pour s'excuser ou se justifier. Je fronce les sourcils. Parler avec ce sale traître ne me réjouit guère. J'évite son regard en me concentrant sur l'étagère. Il tente une approche en cherchant un livre pile au même endroit que moi. Je le foudroie des yeux, il fait exprès, il vient me pourrir la vie juste pour son malin plaisir. J'attrape le livre qui m'intéresse et essaye de partir le plus rapidement possible. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas de chance, c'est un échec, il m'interpelle :

« Attends deux secondes, tu ne veux pas qu'on parle ? »

Mais non, qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprend pas ? Je fais volte-face et plante mes yeux dans les siens en disant d'une voix froide :

« Non, je ne veux pas parler avec toi. Tu me fais perdre mon temps.

– Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que Léon allait insister autant et ...

– Merlin ! Je vais être très claire. Toi, Léon, comme le reste, vous ne valez pas mieux les uns que les autres. Ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que je pouvais avoir envie de garder ma vie privée ?

– Mais, Molly ! »

Je ne m'arrête pas cette fois et il ne persévère pas. Je m'installe le plus loin possible de lui et essaye de me concentrer sur mon travail. C'est difficile.

Tout comme il est difficile une fois le soir venu de me rendre dans le Hall. Léon est là, il semble m'attendre. Je marche vers lui avec l'intention de ne pas lui adresser la parole. Il me regarde venir mais je ne porte pas mes yeux sur lui. Il soupire légèrement et dit :

« On y va ? »

Je ne lui réponds pas et commence à avancer, le devançant de quelques pas en espérant qu'il comprendra le message et restera en retrait. On déambule dans les couloirs, en silence, pendant ce qui me paraît une éternité. Au moment de nous séparer, il déclare :

« On est quitte au moins maintenant. »

Je ne crois pas, il a une drôle de manière de voir l'équité. Sans lui accorder plus de mon temps, je monte les marches de l'escalier pour rejoindre ma salle commune. Il est hors de question que ce qu'il m'a fait reste impayé. La vengeance n'est peut-être pas quelque chose de juste mais il me semble qu'elle m'a toujours été nécessaire pour rebondir.


	29. Dimanche 29 Septembre

**Dimanche 29 Septembre**

Plus de quartier. Plus la moindre chance à la moindre personne d'entrer dans ma vie comme si la porte était grande ouverte et de laisser derrière son passage les ruines de mon existence. Si un obstacle se présente, il sera détruit sans hésitation. Dans l'hypothèse où j'arriverais à la perfection, c'est-à-dire, aujourd'hui, à l'absence de sentiment. Voilà à quoi ça sert de faire des erreurs, à se concentrer sur le travail et uniquement sur le travail. La bibliothèque devient ma meilleure amie et les livres sont mes compagnons de route vers les ASPIC.

« Euh ... Molly, je te dérange ? »

Qui ose m'adresser la parole que je le frappe avec mon livre de métamorphose ? C'est à peu près aussi dangereux qu'un marteau, les gens devraient se méfier. Je découvre Garance qui me regarde avec un air préoccupé et elle est accompagnée d'une très jeune Poufsouffle qui ouvre de grands yeux impressionnés. Je fronce les sourcils. Garance a beau ne pas être détestable, j'ai un peu de mal à voir comment elle pourrait ne pas me déranger. D'autant plus que rien que sa présence ici annonce certainement celle d'autres Serpentard, notamment son Merlin d'ami qui n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à être méchant avec moi. Elle s'appuie sur la table et fait un petit sourire :

« Déborah a du mal à faire son devoir de métamorphose. J'ai vu que tu en faisais justement et comme j'aimerais discuter avec toi, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait faire d'une pierre, deux coups.

– Si tu veux discuter avec moi d'un certain idiot au cerveau ravagé, ce n'est pas la peine. En revanche, Déborah, continué-je en adressant un sourire bienveillant à l'élève de deuxième année, je veux bien t'aider. »

Garance esquisse un sourire et tire une chaise pour la petite Poufsouffle et s'installe en face de moi. J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a pas compris que je ne voulais pas discuter avec elle. La dénommée Déborah s'assoit timidement et ouvre son livre de métamorphose pour chercher la bonne page. La brune de Serpentard en profite pour me rappeler :

« Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas trop le faire souffrir et tu ne m'as pas écoutée.

– Pardon ? explosé-je presque en entendant ses mots. Est-ce que tu insinues que c'est de ma faute si Léon est un débile complet ?

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, soupire-t-elle sans me convaincre pour autant. Écoute, il n'a pas bien agi, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais il n'a pas du tout apprécié la manière dont ... »

Elle hésite, retenant presque son souffle. Je lui lance un regard particulièrement noir alors que la jeune fille continue à sortir ses affaires en se faisant petite, elle doit avoir l'impression d'être de trop. Garance reprend :

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait ça, en fait. Sois un peu claire de temps en temps, avec toi-même d'abord et puis avec les autres.

– Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, d'accord ? Déborah, c'est quoi ton problème ? La transformation du scarabée en bouton ?

– Oui, c'est ça, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Merci beaucoup.

– En tout cas, persiste Garance, je lui ai dit que son comportement n'était pas du tout légitime. Est-ce qu'il s'est excusé, hier ? »

Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel puis essaye de me concentrer sur le devoir de notre jeune camarade. Garance sort ses affaires de ce qui semble être de la Botanique mais continue à me regarder. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de laisser échapper un nouveau soupir et lui réponds enfin :

« Non, il ne s'est pas excusé. Et honnêtement, il peut le faire s'il veut mais ça ne changera strictement rien. On ne pourra pas s'entendre sur certaines choses, tu le sais très bien. Il veut constamment se mêler de mes affaires. Pour la métamorphose, Déborah, tu dois être vraiment concentrée sur l'objet, c'est la clé. Il faut que tu penses à la fois au scarabée, comment il est constitué, de quelle couleur il est, combien il a de pattes ... Et à la fois au bouton, sa forme, sa matière ... Une fois que tout est très clair dans ta tête, tu dois dire la formule avec précision. Dans la métamorphose, tout est affaire de précision.

– D'accord, chuchote-t-elle en prenant son scarabée.

– Je crois qu'il essayait de faire des efforts pour que tout se passe bien avec toi, dit Garance avec l'air triste.

– Apparemment, ça n'a pas fonctionné, constaté-je d'un ton dur. Franchement, me menacer, me faire un coup pareil et ensuite presque m'agresser, je ne trouve pas que ça ressemble à des efforts.

– Moi non plus, commente Déborah.

– Tu vois, j'ai raison. »

Garance secoue la tête et abandonne. Elle plonge presque la tête dans son livre sur les Plantes dangereuses et en faisant ça, elle me laisse voir la table derrière elle. Installé là, Lorcan me fixe du regard. Je fronce les sourcils. Il baisse les yeux quand il remarque que je l'ai surpris. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il s'en allait presque en courant de la Grande Salle, il avait ce regard blessé et il semblait me détester plus que tout. Je me concentre sur le travail de Déborah mais rien ne lui a échappé, c'est une jeune fille sûrement très intelligente. Je jette un nouveau coup d'œil en direction du Serdaigle, il range visiblement ses affaires, certainement dérangé par ma présence ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est douloureux, j'essaye d'oublier son existence mais il ne part pas aussi directement que je ne le pensais, il s'arrête à notre table, silencieusement. Je hausse un sourcil interrogateur et Garance essaye de rester discrète en ne disant rien. Il dit rapidement :

« Mo', ça te dit qu'on parle un peu ? »

Je regarde Déborah et son scarabée, elle a l'air d'avoir des étincelles dans les yeux et elle chuchote :

« Vas-y, je me débrouillerai toute seule. »

Je n'ai plus d'excuse pour refuser. Lentement, je me lève et rassemble mes affaires dans mon sac. Il se mordille la lèvre, presque avec anxiété. Je laisse les deux filles à la table et lui emboîte le pas quand il sort de la bibliothèque. On marche jusqu'à un coin tranquille, sur un banc, sous le cloître d'une petite cour. Il ne me regarde pas pendant un instant, alors qu'on est tous les deux assis l'un à côté de l'autre et que des gouttes de pluie commencent à tomber. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il va me dire, je ne peux que me triturer les mains en attendant qu'il se décide à parler.

« Tu as du succès cette année, finit-il par dire.

– Ça ne me rend pas service, constaté-je avec dépit en comprenant qu'il allait recommencer.

– Léon et Scott alors ? Lysander est un abruti mais il sait envoyer des signaux. J'aurais préféré que tu m'en parles plutôt que sans arrêt apprendre tout par les autres. »

Il a l'air attristé, moi aussi. La pluie coule juste devant nos yeux et ça ne fait qu'accentuer la mélancolie de la situation. Mais au fond de moi, je sens que j'en ai assez de tout ça. Je dis avec honnêteté :

« Lorcan, écoute, tu n'avais pas l'air très disposé à en entendre parler. Et je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'en discuter avec qui que ce soit, tout s'est passé beaucoup trop vite et ...

– Mais Lysander savait, remarque-t-il avec amertume. Quand même, j'ai du mal à m'y faire, tu as embrassé deux garçons que tu ... Enfin, tu ne les fréquentes même pas ! »

Je me mords la lèvre, il me fait la morale, je ne supporte pas vraiment. Merlin, je suis consciente d'avoir fait des erreurs mais il n'est pas bien placé pour me dire ce que j'aurais dû faire. Je m'indigne un peu :

« Oh, ça va ! Tu ne vas pas me faire la leçon non plus. Je suis grande, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me dire ce que je ne fais pas bien. Si tu voulais juste me dire que tu étais déçu, bien, c'est fait, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter ...

– Mais ça me fait mal ! Molly, tu es plus proche de Lysander que de moi en ce moment. Et puis tu t'amuses à collectionner les garçons alors que ... T'as changé, tu n'aurais jamais fait ça avant. »

Il doit voir dans mon regard une étincelle de colère parce qu'il arrête de parler. Je n'ai rien demandé à personne. Merlin, il doit avoir l'impression que j'ai changé mais je sais que ce n'est pas tant moi que mes sentiments. Il s'est éloigné de moi. Avant même qu'il apprenne ce qu'il s'était passé. Je pense qu'il n'a pas conscience que aucun de ceux que j'ai embrassé ne m'intéresse vraiment. Il doit croire que je ne l'aimais pas assez, ça me fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans l'abdomen. Je l'aimais suffisamment pour faire n'importe quoi. Mais c'est trop tard, il faut qu'il se mette ça dans la tête. J'ai passé six années à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre nous, et j'en étais heureuse, mais c'est terminé. Il est insupportable à croire que je ne pense jamais à lui. Parce que c'est faux et parce que je refuse de passer ma vie à mordre les doigts de ne pas avoir réussi à passer à autre chose.

« D'ailleurs, ajoute-t-il, tu ne les aimes pas, pourquoi tu les embrasses ? Tu essayes de me prouver que tu es passée à autre chose, c'est ça ? Tu apprécies le fait d'être convoitée et tu en joues contre moi. Je ne suis pas idiot, Molly.

– Bien sûr que si ! Tu es un véritable imbécile quand tu t'y mets ! Arrête, ai-je crié pour l'empêcher de parler, tu crois vraiment que j'adore me faire ridiculiser devant tout le monde ? Tu crois vraiment que voir la sale tronche de ton frère qui balance des dossiers sur moi est hilarant ? Tu trouves ça drôle ? Tu n'es pas le seul, maintenant, tous les élèves de Poudlard murmurent dans les couloirs quand je m'approche. Haha, qu'est-ce qu'on se marre ! »

Il me regarde avec des yeux humides et presque effrayé alors que je me suis levée pour lui dire ça. Je voulais être calme à la base, discuter tranquillement avec lui, pourquoi pas qu'il me console mais il a cette manie désagréable de ne pas voir que je vais mal et de se concentrer uniquement sur sa propre douleur. J'ai la gorge serrée. Il se lève, un peu tremblant et tente un geste vers moi que j'évite en reculant. Je lâche :

« J'ai peut-être changé Lorcan, mais soit tu m'acceptes comme ça, soit on arrête tout. »

J'ai attendu sa réponse. Elle n'est pas arrivée. Avec un hochement de tête, je tourne les talons, le cœur battant et les larmes aux yeux. Je l'entends soupirer. Il doit essayer de me rattraper. Sa voix retentit jusqu'à moi :

« Molly ! Je ne veux pas te perdre ... Tu sais très bien que j'ai parlé sans réfléchir ...

– Non ! hurlé-je en me retournant pour lui faire face. Tu le pensais. Tu penses que je suis devenue une fille facile, qui se jette à présent dans les bras du premier venu. Avoue-le, c'est exactement ce que tu penses.

– Non, je te jure que je ne voulais pas dire ...

– Mais ne me dis pas que tu ne le penses pas. Au fond, Lorcan, je sais que tu es jaloux, en colère contre moi. Tu as le droit de l'être mais ne t'avise plus jamais de recommencer à t'imaginer de telles choses. »

Je l'observe baisser les yeux, il a honte. Tant mieux, qu'il comprenne à quel point ça peut être blessant. Je souffle avec rage et reprends ma route. Une fois que je sais qu'il ne me suit pas, je me mets à courir jusqu'à la salle commune que je traverse à la vitesse d'un éclair pour aller me réfugier dans le dortoir. Il me semble que j'ai refermé la porte qu'il y avait entre Lorcan et moi.

Roxanne me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai déjà trempé mon oreiller de larmes salées. Elle pose une main sur mon épaule et soupire. Je me redresse pour mieux me blottir contre elle, murmurant :

« Je me suis encore disputée avec Lorcan. Ça n'arrivait jamais avant ... Roxanne, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

– Tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Une adolescente qui cherche des repères. J'imagine qu'il se sentait trahi.

– Il trouve que j'ai changé et que je prends plaisir à le torturer.

– Il est jaloux.

– D'un crétin impulsif et d'un Poufsouffle harceleur ?

– Mais eux, tu les as embrassé et pas lui. »

Je lève les yeux vers elle, elle me fait un sourire tendre en jouant avec mes cheveux. Je soupire. Elle a raison. Je finis par dire :

« Parce que je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas de danger à embrasser ceux que l'on n'aime pas. »

Elle me donne une petite tape sur la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Je sais, je suis stupide.


	30. Lundi 30 Septembre

**Lundi 30 Septembre**

« Quel ingrédient permettrait à cette potion d'être moins toxique ? Weasley, répondez !

– Quoi, mais je n'ai rien fait, madame !

– Non, Fred, pas vous. Molly, crie Madame Griffith avec agacement, Molly Weasley ! Réveillez-vous ! »

Je suis arrivée à un point où je m'endors en cours. J'essaye tant bien que mal de me faire discrète, je me fais toute petite parce que juste en face de moi, il y a Scott Reeve et pas loin derrière, il y a Lorcan. J'ai l'impression que c'est le pire cours de toute ma vie. Je dois être toute rouge quand je relève la tête de ma table. Le regard noir de Madame Griffith me fixe avec reproche, je réponds tout doucement :

« Il faut mettre de la poudre de scarabées mélangée auparavant avec de la bile de tatou.

– En effet. Maintenant, faites-le au lieu de dormir. Vous pouvez faire votre mélange et l'essayer sur un peu de votre potion que vous mettrez dans un bol. »

Je soupire en baissant la tête vers ma potion, je n'ai pas envie de croiser le regard de Scott. Je sais pourtant qu'il me regarde avec beaucoup d'espoir mais je fais mine d'être très concentrée sur ma mixture. Eugénie me demande à voix basse si tout va bien. Je hausse les épaules, comment veut-elle que j'aille ? Je n'ai pas pu me remettre de mes aventures de vendredi que déjà une nouvelle tornade renversait tout sur son passage. Lorcan, la fin d'une amitié de longue date. La fin de nos moments de partage, la fin de toute certitude concernant le futur de notre relation, la fin d'échanges de sourires et de regards. Je soupire à nouveau, la gorge nouée. Je ne regarde pas dans sa direction, je n'ai pas envie de voir ses yeux déçus, en colère ou simplement qui se tournent dès qu'ils me voient. Ça me fait mal.

Le Poufsouffle en face de moi, celui que j'ai malencontreusement embrassé l'autre jour et à qui je n'ai pas parlé depuis la révélation à la soirée Quiz, me retient à la fin du cours. Je sursaute presque tant je suis nerveuse en le sentant à quelques centimètres de moi. Il me regarde, un peu inquiet et chuchote presque pour me demander :

« Tu vas bien ?

– Oui, je … Je ne … »

J'allais répondre que je n'avais pas envie de lui parler mais ce serait vexant pour lui, j'imagine. Il aurait pu comprendre mon langage corporel qui me faisait clairement reculer mais il est resté là, devant moi, alors que je rangeais mes outils et ma planche à découper.

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu ne voulais pas parler de ce qu'il s'est passé à la soirée de vendredi, dit-il dans un souffle, mais je pense que c'est assez important. »

Ma respiration se bloque. Non, je n'ai pas envie en effet de parler de vendredi, ni du jour d'avant à vrai dire. Je le regarde avec des yeux un peu sombres alors qu'il ajoute :

« Je crois qu'il ne faut pas laisser l'avantage à Léon. Il a assez profité de la situation pour t'attaquer. »

Surprise, j'arrête de m'agiter pour rassembler mes affaires et je le regarde en plissant les yeux. Il veut se venger. Douce vengeance. Il le mériterait bien mais je ne suis pas sûre de faire confiance à Scott pour ce genre de chose. La sortie dans la nuit à Pré-au-lard ne m'a pas convaincue de son innocence complète. Il n'est certainement pas dans ce groupe illégal par envie mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'y être. Je hoche cependant la tête :

« C'est vrai. Tu aurais un plan pour le contrer ? Sachant qu'il sait où on était jeudi, j'ai un peu peur de ne pas pouvoir faire grand-chose contre lui.

– Il sait ? Comment ça se fait, je croyais qu'on avait été discret ? C'est pour ça qu'il … Oh non.

– C'est quelqu'un de particulièrement mauvais. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance, dis-je presque avec fatalité.

– Et tu n'as rien qui pourrait jouer dans la balance ? »

Je dévisage le Poufsouffle. Il sourit à moitié, comme s'il avait vraiment envie de m'aider à me venger, comme si ça le satisferait beaucoup. Je réfléchis quelques instants avant de soupirer :

« Je sais qu'il est sorti avec Emeline cet été sans lui dire qu'il sortait avec Brittany en même temps. Mais franchement, je ne pense pas qu'il faille partir dans ce genre de chose. Si on balance quelque chose contre lui, il n'hésitera pas à nous attaquer en retour et on y perdrait au change. Non, je pense qu'on devrait juste arrêter de le considérer comme quelqu'un d'intéressant et l'ignorer pour le reste de l'année. »

Scott hausse les épaules. Il m'aide à ranger les dernières choses restantes sur ma table et m'accompagne dehors. Tous les autres sont déjà partis. J'ai Arithmancie, je ne dois pas trop traîner. Reeve me regarde avec un sourire et dit :

« Je comprends, c'est plus sage. Mais si jamais il t'embête trop, dis-moi, je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose. »

Il s'en va avant même que je puisse avoir le temps de lui répondre que je peux me débrouiller aussi toute seule pour régler mes problèmes. J'ai l'impression que certaines personnes ont la manie de vouloir m'aider alors que je suis tout à fait capable de trouver de quoi me venger toute seule. En fait, concernant Léon, j'ai une petite idée derrière la tête. Et apparemment, Minerva McGonagall aussi. Je la croise dans les couloirs, un peu plus tard, elle et ses yeux de chats inquisiteurs, elle bondit presque sur moi :

« Weasley ! Dans mon bureau, tout de suite. »

Comme rien de pourra la dissuader, car les regards de chiens battus ne fonctionnent pas sur les chats, aussi magnanimes soient-ils, je la suis docilement. J'ai le sentiment que cette convocation brusque est de mauvaise augure. J'aperçois Léon qui nous attend devant la porte du bureau. L'envie me prend de faire demi-tour mais je préfère l'ignorer et continuer à marcher derrière la directrice. Elle s'assoit dans son grand fauteuil en nous invitant à nous installer en face d'elle. Je sens que Wilkes hésite avant de m'imiter en posant son derrière sur la chaise. Je soupire, restant de marbre.

« Miss Weasley, Monsieur Wilkes. La soirée de vendredi a été un succès, commence-t-elle alors que je grimace. Cependant, Léon, vous avez pris des libertés qui n'étaient pas nécessaires. »

Quel bel euphémisme. Des libertés ? Il a carrément fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour me ridiculiser. Je lui lance finalement un regard très noir qui le fait soupirer. J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas en profiter pour dire les raisons pour lesquelles il l'a fait. Il hausse les épaules mais ne dit rien, l'air piteux à chercher la compassion.

« J'aimerais que vous vous excusiez auprès de Miss Weasley, reprend Minerva me faisant esquisser un sourire satisfait.

– Je suis désolé. »

Je hausse un sourcil. Aucune sincérité dans la voix, il évite mes yeux, je me retiens de lui envoyer un coup de pied dans son tibia. McGonagall n'a pas l'air de trouver ça suffisant non plus. Elle ajoute :

« Votre comportement était déplacé, Monsieur Wilkes.

– Ce n'était pas méchant …, tente-t-il mais ça ne passe pas.

– C'était malveillant au plus haut point, répliqué-je.

– Ne fais pas comme si tu étais totalement innocente dans l'histoire, Weasley. »

Il me dévisage avec colère alors que je me refroidis, il ne faut pas qu'il insinue de telles choses devant Minerva, elle risque de se douter de quelque chose. Cependant, elle ne rebondit pas sur ses menaces dissimulées mais aborde un autre sujet, tout à fait sérieusement :

« Il me semble que pour prouver que vous êtes capables de travailler ensemble sans faire d'éclats, vous devriez organiser un autre événement. »

Elle nous a regardés par dessus ses lunettes, comme pour nous prévenir qu'on avait grand intérêt à faire ce qu'elle nous disait très précisément. Merlin, elle sait très bien qu'on ne s'entend pas, pourquoi veut-elle absolument que nous soyons obligés de faire à nouveau des réunions, des discussions sur l'organisation et tout simplement être dans la même pièce ? Je soupire en croisant les bras. Le Serpentard demande :

« Vous attendez quel genre d'événement exactement ?

– Soyez inventifs, répondit-elle laconiquement.

– D'accord, ai-je murmuré. Allons-y alors. Bonne journée, Professeur. »

Je me suis levée et Léon a fait de même, j'ai essayé de partir le plus vite possible pour ne pas avoir à parler avec lui à la sortie. Mais mon homologue m'a regardé de travers avant de dire, une fois dans le couloir :

« On n'a qu'à faire une petite fête. »

Mes yeux circonspects se sont posés sur lui. J'ai secoué lentement la tête, j'en reviens à peine. Il essaye encore de me convaincre. Je ne lui laisse aucun espoir :

« Tu sais quoi, Wilkes ? Va crever, sincèrement, décède loin de ma vue avant que je ne m'en occupe moi-même.

– Je me suis excusé, me fait-il remarquer.

– Tu veux quoi ? Des applaudissements ? Que je te remercie ? Mais ce matin, il y a encore un troisième année de Serpentard qui est venu me voir pour me poser toujours la même question. Qui j'ai embrassé. Tu as pointé sur moi un projecteur qui n'était pas nécessaire du tout, pour ça, et pour les dégâts que ça a eu sur ma vie privée, je te déteste, d'accord ?

– Comment ça ? Scott ne voulait plus sortir avec toi en apprenant que tu embrassais tout le monde le même jour ?

– Merlin, la ferme, Wilkes. »

Rouge de rage, je me tourne pour partir loin de lui, m'éloigner avant de me sentir obligée de le frapper. Je l'aurais fait si on n'avait pas été juste devant le bureau de McGonagall. Il n'essaye pas de me rattraper mais sort de sa bouche un rire affreux, moqueur et qui me met hors de moi. Je poursuis ma route aussi rapidement que possible.

J'arrive dans un couloir qui est vide, je le reconnais instantanément. Le troisième étage, le statue de la Sorcière Borgne, l'endroit où mes lèvres se sont posées sur celles de Scott. Je soupire, sentant mon cœur qui ne cesse de battre fort dans ma poitrine. Je m'avance lentement vers la statue, passant une main sur les détails, me remémorant cette soirée folle, dangereuse et qui me donne encore des sueurs froides. J'ai été inconsciente, on aurait pu se faire tuer, se faire kidnapper par les deux gars encapuchonnés. Je ferme les yeux, essayant de me rappeler des petits détails qui pourraient peut-être me mettre sur une voie pour retrouver ma mère. Si elle a été enlevée par eux, je dois me rapprocher encore de Scott pour en apprendre plus. Je ne peux pas rester dans l'ignorance.

« Molly, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Je rouvre les yeux pour les tourner vers Albus qui me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. J'esquisse un sourire en enlevant mes doigts de la statue et les passant dans mes cheveux, un peu embarrassée, perdue au milieu de mes pensées.

« Salut Al, je rêvassais, la septième année est sportive, il me faut un peu de temps de solitude pour décompresser. Tu verras dans quelques années, tu comprendras.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en fais, tu es presque la meilleure de ton année. »

Je ris silencieusement, je serais certainement la meilleure si je n'avais pas d'autres choses en tête. Il regarde autour de nous et dit en souriant :

« Tu veux que je te laisse tranquille ?

– Non, dis-je en secouant la tête, maintenant que tu es là, discutons. Cette quatrième année commence bien pour toi ?

– Elle ne peut pas être pire que la dernière, soupire-t-il. Avec toute cette histoire avec Scorpius … Je préfère largement ces dernières semaines. »

Je fronce les sourcils en m'asseyant sur le rebord de la statue et en l'invitant à faire de même. Je prends rarement de temps d'écouter chacune des personnes de ma famille, d'abord parce qu'il y en a beaucoup trop et ensuite parce que je suis toujours occupée à autre chose. Je me tiens au courant par Lucy en général. Mais je ne veux pas être accusée de ne pas m'intéresser à eux. Il s'assoit à côté de moi en soupirant, un peu mélancolique. Je lui demande :

« Tu n'as pas reparlé à ce Malefoy, depuis la rentrée ?

– Non, il n'a pas non plus essayé d'établir le dialogue. Tant mieux, en fin de compte, je ne sais pas ce qu'on a encore à se dire.

– Mais vous étiez amis, non ? Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tout s'arrête d'un coup. D'autant plus qu'il n'est pas méchant, vous aviez l'air proche et il ne doit pas être du genre à faire de coups bas. »

Il garde les yeux dans le vide un instant alors que j'essaye de faire sortir des petites étoiles de ma baguette et de les faire tourner sur elles mêmes pour former des constellations. Il soupire et finit par sauter sur ses pieds en concluant :

« C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas méchant, au fond, c'est peut-être ça le problème. »

Je le regarde se triturer les mains un peu gêné et je me relève, laissant mes étoiles s'effacer en tombant sur le sol avec légèreté. Je passe mon bras par dessus son épaule et avec un sourire amusé, je lui chuchote :

« Le problème, c'est Rose, hein ? Tu as peur qu'ils sortent ensemble, mais elle est suffisamment grande pour décider toute seule, tu ne crois pas ?

– Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te parler de ça, tu vas me faire culpabiliser avec tes idées moralisatrices. »

Il soupire en me laissant quand même lui coller un bisou sur la joue en signe d'affection. Je secoue la tête en riant alors qu'il grimace et je lui demande, un sourire en coin :

« Et toi, tu as quelqu'un en vue, ces derniers temps ?

– Molly, dit-il en se détachant de moi, s'il te plaît, ne me fais pas subir ton interrogatoire. »

Un rire m'échappe, je lève les yeux au ciel en ajoutant :

« Je ne dirais rien à personne, promis !

– De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûr d'intéresser grand monde …

– Tu es défaitiste, mon chou ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, de toute façon, ça paraît sympa comme ça, mais ça n'apporte que du malheur. »

Il me regarde avec des yeux un peu étonnés, comme si je venais de dire une énormité. Il ne m'est jamais rien arrivé de pire que quand j'ai embrassé des personnes, est-ce une coïncidence ? Je ne suis pas certaine. L'amour est un concept dangereux qu'il ne faudrait pas mettre entre toutes les mains.


	31. Mardi 1er Octobre

**Mardi 1er Octobre**

« Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que le mois de Septembre est terminé. Ô joie ! Ô félicité ! Le mois le plus nul et le moins réjouissant de l'année n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Nous pouvons à présent chanter sans prétention et espérer qu'il ne revienne pas tout de suite. Tous avec moi ! Le mois de Septembre, le mois de la rentrée, le mois sans jour férié, le neuvième mois de l'année, le mois qui sort par les trous de nez ... »

J'en ai assez entendu, ça suffit. James qui crie et chante des sons gutturaux dans la salle commune ne me sied pas tout à fait. Je le regarde avec perplexité en m'approchant de plus près. Comment peut-il faire partie de la famille, être mon cousin, le fils d'un héros et monter sur une chaise en plein milieu de la salle commune pour chanter et mal qui plus est ? Il est de mon devoir d'arrêter ses pulsions qui le rendent ridicule. Je l'applaudis fort pour qu'il cesse de pousser la chansonnette et me regarde avec surprise. Il faut dire qu'il ne devait pas s'y attendre. Je le prends par la chemise pour le faire descendre de sa chaise et qu'il se taise. D'une voix forte, j'essaye de dissiper la gêne palpable chez les Gryffondor :

« Merci Jamie, le spectacle est fini, tout comme ce bon vieux mois de Septembre ! Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations, je m'occupe de lui mettre du scotch sur la bouche. Allez, va plutôt travailler, James, sérieusement ...

– Mais je voulais me reconvertir en chanteur à succès ! proteste-t-il. Tu n'as pas le droit de briser mes rêves, Molly, reprend-il avant de se remettre à crier, vous pouvez me retrouver en concert dans le parc tous les jeudis de vingt heures à vingt-et-une heures !

– Oui, je suis sûre que tu auras beaucoup de succès..., commenté-je en soupirant. En attendant, si tu le fais, tu ne le fais pas ici, s'il te plaît.

– Voyons, Molly, ô grande prêtresse, fait le meilleur ami de mon cousin en arrivant à côté de lui l'air joyeux. Tu ne vois pas que tu le blesses profondément ? »

Je hausse un sourcil en dévisageant James qui donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule de David Parker, son fidèle compagnon d'aventure. Je soupire en secouant la tête et réponds :

« Il blesse les oreilles de tout le monde. Je sais que la notion de respect est floue pour vous mais faites un effort, évitez de faire fuir tout le monde de la salle commune.

– C'est Evan qui m'a dit qu'il cherchait des idées pour mettre de l'animation ici, réplique James en souriant.

– Il ne fait que son devoir, le pauvre Jamie, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, minaude David en réprimant un rire.

– Exactement, je ne suis qu'au service de ces chers préfets. Jeanne aussi avait l'air de vouloir trouver de nouvelles idées pour remettre un peu d'ambiance, je pense avoir trouvé un bon filon. »

Je fais une grimace dubitative avant de les laisser repartir vers d'autres cieux en éclatant de rire. Pour me détendre un peu après ce carnage auditif, je vais prendre l'air. Le ciel est menaçant, il va certainement pleuvoir bientôt, je me glisse dans les couloirs frais et marche d'un pas tranquille. J'aurais pu aller travailler ma Botanique mais je préfère essayer de coincer ceux qui font des choses interdites.

Il ne s'était pas passé grand-chose d'intéressant jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive un groupe de Serpentard marcher vers moi. Composé de Côme Selwyn, Marius Burgoyne, Garance Froste et Léon Wilkes, j'ai froncé les sourcils. Cela annonce des problèmes à l'horizon. Ils parlent fort et je ne peux m'empêcher d'entendre leur conversation agitée :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit Brittany quand elle vous à vu ? a demandé Côme.

– Elle a bien dû comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire, j'imagine, puisqu'elle a juste fait un sourire tordu, a expliqué Wilkes.

– Mais enfin, Léon, tu es certain que c'est le bon moment pour recommencer une relation sérieuse avec Emeline ? La connaissant, ajoute Garance, elle ne va pas te lâcher d'une semelle.

– Mec, ça signe la fin de ta liberté, constate Marius en grimaçant.

– Je sais, mais ça fait un moment que je la vois tourner autour de moi, autant lui faire plaisir, soupire-t-il.

– Enfin, si tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment, ce n'est pas malin de céder, dit Garance en essayant de le raisonner.

– Taisez-vous, fait soudain Wilkes froidement en m'apercevant, les murs ont des oreilles qui traînent. »

Je les regarde avec des yeux durs, ils s'arrêtent à ma hauteur en me dévisageant. Je ne bouge pas, estimant que j'étais là avant eux. En revanche, savoir qu'il sort à présent officiellement avec Emeline Lovener, ça me donne froid dans le dos. Ce n'est pas que ce soit très étonnant, ça arrive régulièrement, peut-être deux fois par an au moins mais c'est toujours une perspective désagréable. Le Préfet-en-chef esquisse un sourire en disant :

« Toujours partante pour une petite fête, Weasley ? Un gars de ta maison m'a dit que ton cousin James voulait bien faire un concert pour cette occasion. Je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut étant donné vos gènes mais on peut toujours essayer, voir ce que ça donne. »

Il est moqueur et ses amis ricanent dans son dos. Je dirais même qu'il prend un peu trop confiance en lui, passant ostensiblement sa main dans ses cheveux et affichant un sourire fier. Je lève vers lui des yeux froids et commente :

« J'ai compris, tu essayes de battre le record du nombre de mauvaises idées en une seule phrase. Je pense qu'en rajoutant le fait de sortir avec Emeline et Brittany en même temps et de tout faire pour que je m'énerve, tu pourrais concourir au niveau mondial avec une chance très élevée de gagner.

– Tu me flattes, Weasley, dit-il en avançant d'un pas vers moi.

– Et s'il fallait élire la personne la plus insupportable de l'école, je voterais pour toi.

– Et moi pour toi, chuchote-t-il en se rapprochant toujours comme pour me provoquer.

– Tu peux toujours demander à James mais je me dédouane de toute responsabilité s'il le fait vraiment, dis-je en essayant de revenir au sujet premier. C'est à tes risques et périls.

– Je croyais que tu vivais dangereusement ? »

Je frémis de colère. Je sais que je commence à rougir sérieusement et que tous ses amis doivent sentir autant que nous une tension palpable. Mon cœur a du mal à se calmer. Léon hausse un sourcil et recule enfin de quelques pas. Il conclut :

« Je suis sûr que McGonagall serait ravie de savoir qu'on promeut le talent d'une personne de votre famille. Après tout, n'est-ce pas pour ça que tu es si bien placée dans son estime ? Tu pourrais remercier tes oncles et tantes. Sûrement plus que tes parents, en tout cas.

– Au moins, toi, avec ta famille, on est sûr que tu n'as pas été pistonné par la directrice, c'est ça ? Je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux, Wilkes.

– Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

– Tu le sais parfaitement. Abstiens-toi de donner des leçons de morale à ma famille. Surtout que ça se voit à des kilomètres que tu essayes de te mettre dans les petits papiers des Lovener.

– Molly, prévient Garance en se plaçant entre nous deux alors que j'en étais presque à cracher sur lui. C'est bon, on a compris, vous ne vous appréciez pas. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de discuter dans ce cas. »

Elle a au moins le mérite d'essayer. Ne décrochant pas mon regard de celui de Léon, je claque ma langue contre mon palais avec irritation et je leur fais un geste pour leur montrer que c'était à eux de partir, que je ne bougerai pas. Léon souffle, visiblement énervé par cette nouvelle altercation et brise le contact visuel pour donner le signal de départ à son groupe. Ils s'en vont, me laissant pester dans mon coin contre eux.

Tout ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Il se permet d'insulter ma famille, j'insulte également la sienne en retour mais ce sont des anciens mangemorts qui ne se sont même pas repentis. Ils ont profité de la mort de leur grand-père pour montrer qu'ils étaient tous de bons citoyens et prier pour que le monde les oublie. Mais qui est dupe ? Papa, lui, a montré qu'il avait fait des erreurs et il a su prouver sa bonté. On peut lui reprocher beaucoup de choses, je suis une des premières à le faire, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il est quelqu'un de mauvais. Maladroit parfois, c'est certain. Brisé par la mort de son frère, la perte de ses repères, la disparition de sa femme, oui. La vie ne l'a pas aidé non plus. J'y trouve presque une forme de légitimité à rendre la pareille à Wilkes et ses amis.

J'allais me mettre à travailler vraiment, parce que j'ai tout de même l'objectif de réussir mon examen à la fin de l'année, quand une nouvelle fois, j'ai été dérangée dans mes plans. Lysander est arrivé et s'est planté en face de moi. J'ai esquissé un sourire. Je lui en veux encore d'avoir balancé à Léon et à tout le reste de Poudlard qui j'avais embrassé mais il su laisser un doute qui m'a peut-être sauvée. Il fronce les sourcils, soucieux.

« Je voulais voir comment tu allais, dit-il gentiment. On n'a pas discuté après la soirée de vendredi et je voulais m'excuser. Je comprends que tu sois fâchée et que tu m'envoies bouler une nouvelle fois. J'ai pas été très sympa.

– C'est rien, on finit par s'habituer aux rumeurs au bout d'un moment, réponds-je en haussant les épaules.

– En fait, commence-t-il en triturant ses doigts, je regrette qu'on ne soit plus amis. Tu sais, finalement, on avait presque fini par ne plus crier lors de nos dernières discussions, de beaux efforts que j'ai réduit à néant ... Je me suis rendu compte que c'était débile de continuer à agir comme ça. Si c'est pour ne pas blesser Lorcan, c'est trop tard, autant se réconcilier, non ? »

Je le regarde avec perplexité, sans méchanceté et finalement, presque avec tendresse. Je lève les yeux au ciel, essayant de lui montrer que je trouvais ça un peu idiot mais il a raison. Je n'aime pas l'admettre mais sa compagnie ne m'est pas si désagréable, j'apprécie même plutôt discuter avec lui, ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps. Avec un soupçon d'hésitation, je tends la main vers lui pour qu'il la serre. Ce qu'il fait avec un sourire amusé. Je soupire en disant :

« C'est un peu contre ma volonté que j'accepte cette proposition malhonnête. Tu as une tête d'abruti mais au fond, je ne te déteste pas.

– C'est beau ce que tu dis, Mollynette, dit-il dans un éclat de rire. Et quelles sont les dernières nouvelles de mon cher frère qui refuse toujours de m'adresser la parole ?

– On sera deux à ne pas lui adresser la parole. »

Il me regarde fixement et son sourire semble presque se flétrir. Il lâche ma main qu'il agitait depuis tout à l'heure avec enthousiasme pour passer la sienne dans ses cheveux. C'est moins réjouissant, tout de suite. Je m'assois sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, laissant mes pieds balancer dans le vide et il s'installe à côté de moi.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit la fin. Entre vous, précise-t-il en haussant les épaules.

– Je n'arrive pas à savoir, soupiré-je avec un pincement au cœur. Il paraît si fermé, si jaloux et il m'a ... Il n'a pas non plus été vraiment fin en discutant avec moi l'autre jour.

– On ne dirait pas comme ça mais je suis le plus fin de nous deux. »

Je le regarde avec des yeux sceptiques et fais une moue contrariée qui le fait rire en silence. Je secoue la tête, doucement mais avec détermination :

« C'est bien ça le problème. Je pense qu'il se compare sans arrêt à toi. Le fait qu'on redevienne ami n'aidera rien, il s'est mis dans la tête que plus tu étais avec moi, moins j'étais avec lui. Alors que ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne fais pas de préférence dans ce genre de choses, d'autant plus que j'avais un faible pour lui à la base.

– Mais il n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est tout. Tous les deux on a essayé de lui expliquer et ça n'a pas marché. Au bout d'un moment, son cas devient désespéré ..., commente Lysander en soupirant et en jouant avec sa baguette. Moi, j'ai décidé que j'arrêtais de faire des efforts pour lui, il se trouvera bête à un moment d'avoir fait un si grand cas de cette aventure. »

Il me lance un regard pour voir ce que je pense de sa décision, je continue à balancer mes pieds dans le vide et il ajoute, un sourire au coin des lèvres et de la curiosité plein les yeux :

« D'ailleurs, est-ce que ça s'affirme avec tes dernières conquêtes ? »

Je plisse les yeux en entendant son dernier mot et d'un geste brusque, je le pousse pour qu'il retombe au sol. Il se rattrape de justesse et glisse toutefois jusqu'au carrelage un peu sali par les chaussures de tout Poudlard. Je croise les bras et grogne :

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Lysander !

– Allez, tu vas sortir avec le Poufsouffle ? Je ne te pose pas la question pour Léon, je crois connaître la réponse...

– Non ! m'indigne-je. Non, je ne compte pas sortir avec qui que ce soit ... C'est juste que dans l'élan du moment, j'ai ... Oh, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler avec toi.

– Toi qui aime tout préparer, tu as donc bien une spontanéité quelque part ! s'exclame-t-il en riant alors que j'essaye de l'atteindre avec mon pied pour le taper.

– Arrête de te moquer de moi, on ne peut pas toujours tout maîtriser.

– En tout cas, dit-il en redevenant sérieux, comment il s'appelle ? Scott, c'est ça ? Il n'a pas l'air d'être un mauvais bougre ... Lorcan le prendra certainement très mal mais au point où il est rendu, il ne peut pas vraiment aller plus profond dans les entrailles de la débilité. Franchement, le Poufsouffle t'apprécie beaucoup, de ce que j'en sais.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, Scamander. »

Je soupire en redescendant moi aussi. Il me fait une petite moue et finit par éclater de rire. Il me fatigue. Je le regarde s'éloigner en me faisant un signe de la main, une fois qu'il s'est tourné pour de bon, je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il ne me reste que très peu de temps pour la Botanique. C'est autant de temps que mon sommeil n'aura pas cette nuit.


	32. Mercredi 2 Octobre

**Mercredi 2 Octobre**

La journée commençait si bien. Le professeur de métamorphose avait sûrement quelque chose de plus important à faire que son métier, une réunion avec les autres professeurs de métamorphose du monde à propos des nouvelles avancées en matière de Sortilèges de Transfert. C'est bien beau qu'il soit réputé et talentueux mais il pourrait nous en faire profiter davantage. C'est l'avis d'Effie qui commence à râler à côté de moi car son cours préféré est annulé. J'esquisse un sourire amusé. Dormir une heure de plus ne me dérange pas beaucoup et si elle veut mon avis, elle aurait mieux fait de se reposer plutôt que de crier au scandale dans mon tympan. Roxanne, n'en pouvant plus au bout d'un moment, lui envoie un coussin dans la tête.

« Bon sang, Effie, tais-toi un peu ! Si tu aimes tant que ça la métamorphose, va à Uagadou ou demande à Monsieur Bloom de t'emmener avec lui la prochaine fois. Te voir trépigner comme ça fatigue tout le monde et tu vas finir par rendre Fred jaloux. »

Elle jette un coup d'œil à son frère qui essayait de se concentrer sur sa partie d'échec avec Evan et qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille les cris de sa petite-amie et de sa sœur. Je soupire en me levant du canapé où j'étais installée. Roxanne me lance un regard interrogateur qui me fait hausser les épaules :

« J'y vais, j'ai dit à Eugénie que je viendrais un peu avant le cours de Potion pour revoir avec elle les propriétés du bézoard. »

Roxanne hausse un sourcil et soupire, observant les autres, avachis sur les canapés ou en train de faire tout à fait autre chose. Elle se lève aussi, se remettant d'un bond sur ses pieds et se rapproche de moi en disant :

« Je viens avec toi, ça me fera autant de bien de réviser que de rester à écouter Effie se plaindre.

– Je vous entends, crie cette dernière en fronçant les sourcils.

– Bien, j'espère que tu l'entends aussi quand je dis que tu m'énerves, fait Roxanne en agitant les bras.

– Roxanne, l'appelé-je calmement. Viens, tu es énervante toi aussi parfois. »

Je lui prends le bras pour l'éloigner du groupe et l'emmener dans le couloir pour nous rendre aux cachots. Je lui fais remarquer :

« Même si elle t'énerve parfois, tu n'as pas besoin d'être désagréable avec Effie. En fait, on a certainement pas besoin de ça du tout.

– Elle est insupportable, elle n'a fait que parler du prof de métamorphose depuis le réveil. Depuis des heures, je l'entends dire à quel point elle est triste qu'il ne soit pas là. Elle n'est pas si triste quand Fred n'est pas là. »

Je la regarde attentivement, presque un sourire en coin et je lui ébouriffe les cheveux en m'exclamant :

« C'est extraordinaire, on dirait que tu es jalouse à la place de Fred ! Mais enfin, ça n'a aucun sens, il a l'air de ne pas s'inquiéter du tout.

– Il devrait peut-être, marmonne-t-elle.

– Arrête un peu, Roxanne. Effie est notre amie, elle n'a jamais rien fait de mal.

– Tu veux dire à part fantasmer sur Monsieur Bloom ?

– Ce n'est pas une faute non plus et il faut avouer qu'il est pas mal, dis-je avec un air malicieux.

– Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! »

Elle lève les yeux au plafond, ce qui me fait lâcher un rire. Elle est incroyable mais parfois, j'ai du mal à la comprendre. Soudain, je sens comme une présence derrière nous, quelqu'un demande :

« Qui est pas mal ? »

Je sursaute presque en me retournant et découvrant Scott qui nous regardait avec un petit sourire gentil, presque angélique. Roxanne essaye de se retenir d'éclater de rire mais dans ses yeux, je vois toutes les mauvaises idées qui lui passent par la tête. Je lui jette un coup de coude dans les côtes qui la fait hoqueter et je lui lance un regard de reproche. Elle n'a pas intérêt à faire le moindre commentaire. La situation est assez difficile comme ça. Je retourne mon attention sur Scott et lui fais un sourire que j'essaye de faire le moins gêné possible mais je sens tout de même le rouge monter légèrement jusqu'à mes joues. Il est hors de question de dire que c'est le Professeur Bloom qui est pas mal.

« Salut, dis-je simplement en ne répondant pas à sa question.

– Salut Molly, dit-il en regardant plus Roxanne que moi, tu vas bien ? »

Ma cousine glousse légèrement et finit par reculer, décidant de nous laisser tranquille en articulant qu'elle va retrouver Eugénie. Je ne la regarde qu'à peine, embarrassée. Scott fait un sourire amusé comme pour me dire qu'il s'en fichait. Je hausse les épaules en disant :

« Je vais bien, en tout cas, j'essaye. Et toi ? »

J'ai l'impression d'être face à la conversation la plus gênante du monde, il continue à afficher un air joyeux, comme s'il n'en avait pas conscience. J'aimerais tellement faire comme lui.

« Ça va, répond-il, j'aime bien les cours de Potion. »

Je croirais entendre la fin de sa phrase qu'il garde pour lui. J'aime bien les cours de Potion parce qu'on est à la même table. Je ferme un instant les yeux, comme pour me détendre et je soupire en les rouvrant. Je hoche la tête.

« J'aime bien aussi les cours de Potion.

– Tu sais, Molly, commence-t-il, je comprends très bien que tu ne sois pas à l'aise avec moi, après ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir et avec ces histoires avec Léon. Je ne veux pas que tu me parles ou que tu prennes de ton temps pour moi parce que tu as pitié de moi. Tu as beaucoup mieux à faire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

– Je ne sais pas, tu n'es pas le genre de fille à être avec un Poufsouffle insignifiant comme moi.

– Merlin, pourquoi les Poufsouffle n'affirment pas à quel point ils peuvent être intéressants ? »

Son visage semble s'éclairer. J'avance d'un pas vers lui, jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour de nous pour vérifier que Roxanne est réellement partie. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le cœur qui accélère de plus en plus et un léger mal de crâne. Il murmure :

« Tu me trouves vraiment intéressant ?

– Non, bien sûr que non, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Je parlais des Poufsouffle en général. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te sens visé à chaque fois.

– Je me disais bien que ça ne pouvait pas être réel.

– C'était trop beau pour être vrai, c'est ça ? demandé-je en laissant sortir un petit rire amusé.

– J'aurais beaucoup aimé pourtant. Et j'ai essayé de me rendre intéressant, je t'ai fait faire un petit tour à Pré-au-lard, tu as rencontré mes amis, tu as failli mourir … »

Il en parle comme si c'était si simple, comme si c'était une histoire terminée alors qu'on n'en a qu'à peine reparlé depuis. On n'en a pas vraiment eu le temps et j'ai eu tendance à le fuir. Je secoue doucement la tête en souriant et je sens avec étonnement sa main frôler la mienne. Je le regarde fixement alors qu'il semble me poser une question silencieuse. Je lui donne une petite tape sur la main en riant, comme pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas le moment. Il fait un petit sourire en croisant finalement les bras et en disant :

« J'aurais espérer que tu la prennes, pas que tu la frappes.

– Ne dit-on pas que l'espoir fait vivre ? Allez, le cours de Potion va bientôt commencer et je doute que Madame Griffith soit fan si elle nous voit arriver en retard.

– Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas si le problème est la Professeur ou le fait que ta cousine va poser des questions embarrassantes ensuite. »

Sa remarque m'arrache un petit rire. Il est clairvoyant, c'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas lui enlever. Je hoche la tête avec fatalité. Bien sûr, Roxanne va y aller de son petit commentaire, elle en aura certainement déjà parlé avec Eugénie et Lysander et la moitié des personnes qu'elle aura croisé. Je fais signe à Scott de me suivre. J'aurais pu lui demander de marcher à une dizaine de mètres de moi pour qu'on ne soit pas vus ensemble mais ça me paraît peu correct. J'aperçois Roxanne qui discute en effet avec Eugénie et Lysander et qui, dès qu'elle nous voit arriver, se tait pour me regarder avec l'envie presque insurmontable de faire une remarque et de se moquer. Mais elle résiste, échangeant tout de même un regard amusé avec Lysander qui me fait un clin d'œil. Scott me glisse à l'oreille qu'il me laisse, il a une question à poser à Dorian. J'allais lui répondre mais il est déjà parti et Roxanne me fonce dessus, me prenant dans ses bras, comme si ça faisait des années que je ne l'avais pas vu.

« Roxanne, je t'ai laissé cinq minutes et je te manque déjà ? Je savais que tu tenais à moi mais à ce point ... »

Je jette un regard interrogateur à mes deux amis de Serdaigle qui semblent s'en amuser. Ma cousine se détache de moi, prend mon visage entre ses mains et me dit avec gravité :

« C'est bien toi, Molly Weasley ? Tu es en vie, tu n'as rien, tu n'es pas malade ?

– Je préférais autant quand tu t'énervais contre Effie, dis-je en reculant de quelques pas.

– Vous vous êtes dit quoi avec le Scotch ? A-t-il un quelconque espoir de réussir à te toucher au cœur ?

– Tu es lourde. »

Elle fait de grands yeux étonnés comme si j'avais dit une énormité alors que je me dirige vers Eugénie et Lysander qui affichent toujours un petit sourire.

« Vous ne savez pas comment vous pouvez avoir de la chance de ne pas la côtoyer vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

– Elle a raison, toi et Scott, vous êtes de plus en plus proches, non ?

– On a juste discuté quelques minutes …, soupiré-je.

– De quoi ? a demandé Lysander avec des yeux suspicieux.

– Il ne me semble pas que ça vous concerne réellement », réponds-je avec un pointe de colère dans la voix.

Eugénie évite mon regard en se plongeant dans son livre de potion, lisant attentivement un paragraphe sur les bézoards en milieu naturel. Lysander continue d'afficher, fidèle à lui-même, un sourire particulièrement pénible et Roxanne rit toujours bassement. Je croise les bras, un poil sur les nerfs et finalement, l'arrivée de Madame Griffith est comme une libération. L'espace de deux minutes seulement puisque je me rends compte que je prends place en face de Scott Reeve et que ça ne fait qu'empirer le sourire moqueur de Roxanne. Pourquoi fait-elle ça ? Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-elle pas vivre ma vie comme je l'entends ? Eugénie ne fait aucun commentaire à côté de moi, elle discute un peu avec Shanna, l'autre Serdaigle à table. J'échange un regard avec Scott, il a l'air de me plaindre profondément, je hoche la tête, approuvant que ma vie n'est pas toujours simple.

En allant chercher des pousses de Bubobulb dans l'armoire, je me retrouve juste à côté de Scott, il me glisse à l'oreille :

« Je suis désolé, je voulais pas te mettre dans une telle situation.

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute si mes amis sont idiots. Ni de la mienne d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai mérité pour ça. »

Il me fait un sourire et attrape ce qu'il cherchait et s'éloigne de moi. J'ai soupiré, ne trouvant pas où étaient les Bubobulbs, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas où ils auraient dû se trouver.

« C'est ça que tu cherches, demande la voix d'un Scamander. J'avais pris le paquet juste deux minutes, tiens. »

Je cligne les yeux quelques fois avant de prendre le paquet que me tendait Lorcan. Il a l'air de serrer les dents, je hoche la tête comme pour le remercier. Ses lèvres ont l'air d'hésiter entre un sourire et une grimace. Je lâche un merci chuchoté et je file vers ma table.

Ce qui m'a semblé être un cours de Potion affreusement long s'est enfin terminé. J'ai pu passer le reste de ma journée à éviter les remarques insupportables de Roxanne, puis de Fred qui avait été clairement contaminé. Et le terrible sentiment de vouloir faire quelque chose que je vais regretter s'est immiscé en moi. J'avoue que je ne sais plus quoi faire.


	33. Jeudi 3 Octobre

**Jeudi 3 Octobre**

C'est aujourd'hui le jour maudit où Minerva McGonagall nous convoque dans son bureau pour nous demander si on avait avancé dans notre projet de nouvelle festivité. Devant la porte de son bureau, je soupire, il y a déjà Léon et pire que tout, il y a aussi James qui me fait un signe enthousiaste de la main. Je fronce les sourcils. Merlin, je ne pensais pas que Léon était sérieux en me parlant de faire une fête avec un concert de James Potter. Ce serait terrible, un carnage absolu, une horreur pour les oreilles de tout le monde. Je chuchote :

« Mauvaise idée, Jamie, très mauvaise idée.

– Mollynette, je crois que je me suis fait embaucher par ton copain le Préfet-en-chef. »

Il a l'air si joyeux de me dire ça et de voir mon visage se décomposer. Je hausse un sourcil sceptique et dévisage Wilkes qui affiche un sourire insupportable. La Directrice nous annonce que l'on peut entrer, j'attrape le bras de Léon pour le retenir et lui dire quelques mots avant de voir McGonagall.

« S'il te plaît, tu ne peux pas laisser James croire qu'il chante bien.

– Supporte un peu ta famille et sois contente que je trouve des idées à ta place. Je te signale que si tu avais quelque chose de mieux, tu pouvais aussi proposer. »

Je soupire, entrant derrière James qui était toujours aussi heureux en saluant Minerva qui est étonnée de le voir là. Elle nous fait asseoir et nous demande par dessus ses petites lunettes :

« Alors, qu'avez-vous à me proposer ? »

Son regard s'arrête sur James qui ne devrait pas être présent. Je laisse Léon prendre la parole pour expliquer ce qu'il veut faire. Premièrement car je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il a prévu et deuxièmement parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être mêlée à ça. Il dit, un sourire accroché aux lèvres :

« Avec Molly, nous avons pensé que nous pourrions organiser une forme de soirée qui permettrait de promouvoir les talents de divers élèves. James Potter ici présent s'est proposé pour chanter par exemple, je pense que d'autres personnes peuvent l'accompagner, éventuellement, on pourrait demander si certains peuvent faire de la danse ou d'autres activités. »

Bon, heureusement, ce qu'il dit tient la route. Le concept n'est pas si idiot que ça, même si l'idée d'entendre James hurler dans mes oreilles est douloureuse, finalement, ça pourrait fonctionner plutôt bien. Je fais un petit sourire en soutien à Léon. Minerva nous observe avec des yeux inquisiteurs, considérant avec attention notre proposition. Elle finit par croiser ses mains devant elle et inspirer pour dire :

« Pour quand pourrez-vous être prêts à organiser ceci ? Je sais que vous avez toutes sortes d'autres occupations mais vous êtes des élèves sérieux et ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

– Je dirai une semaine ou deux, tente Léon après avoir échangé un regard avec moi.

– Le samedi 11 Octobre, ça vous irait ? »

On a tous les deux hoché vivement la tête. En vérité, je n'ai pas envie de travailler avec Wilkes, parce que je le hais et que je ne vois pas comment je pourrais l'apprécier et réussir à retravailler proprement avec lui après ce qu'il a fait. En revanche, je peux toujours essayer, lui donner une ultime chance. Parce qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix, McGonagall a besoin de voir qu'on arrive à travailler ensemble, on le fera juste pour qu'elle soit satisfaite.

James congratule Léon pour sa bonne idée en sortant de chez la Directrice. Il annonce qu'il prépare un grand spectacle et qu'il va proposer à plusieurs personnes de monter un groupe avec lui. Je sens que ça ne marchera pas mais on ne peut rien faire sans espoir. Il s'éloigne en chantonnant. Je soupire.

« Alors, c'était une si mauvaise idée que ça ? »

Je foudroie mon homologue du regard. Je n'admettrai pas que j'avais potentiellement tort, ce serait reconnaître qu'il avait potentiellement raison et ce n'est jamais bon mais je lève les yeux au ciel, symbole de ma mauvaise foi.

« Encore faut-il trouver de réels talents. Je peux faire des affiches pour proposer aux gens de s'inscrire si tu veux, proposé-je en soupirant.

– Bonne initiative, fait-il avec un sourire narquois. Tu pourras toujours participer avec tes divers talents …

– Comme celui de mettre mon poing dans ta gueule ? »

Il allait répondre certainement quelque chose de très désagréable quand a déboulé droit sur nous une blonde au sourire aussi lumineux que méchant. Emeline Lovener s'est retrouvée dans les bras de son amour de toujours, lèvres contre lèvres. Merlin, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir. Malheureusement, la fille du ministre se détache de Wilkes pour me jeter un regard dédaigneux et lui demande ce que je fais là. Réponse à la question : je priais Merlin pour qu'on me laisse tranquille avant de me rappeler qu'on ne peut plus faire confiance à Merlin non plus et je suis en train de regretter d'être sortie de mon dortoir ce matin. Réponse de Léon :

« On travaille sur un projet dans quelques semaines. Weasley, on se fait une réunion samedi pour se mettre au point ? »

Oui, bien sûr, faisons une réunion samedi. Je fais un sourire ironique et acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Chouette, les réunions avec Wilkes, de si bon souvenirs. Je m'éclipse le plus discrètement possible mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'entendre Emeline se plaindre :

« Mon pauvre choupinou, ça doit être si pénible de faire des réunions avec Weaslaide ... »

Si seulement elle savait à quel point elle avait raison. Je me dirige vers la bibliothèque. On n'a pas beaucoup de cours le jeudi après-midi, j'en profite pour m'avancer dans les devoirs à rendre. Demain, j'ai un contrôle d'Histoire de la Magie en plus, j'ai quelques dates à revoir. En chemin, je croise ma petite sœur qui allait au même endroit que moi. Elle m'annonce avec une joie non contenue :

« Je travaille avec Tristan et un autre garçon pour le Soin aux Créatures Magiques, on doit trouver toutes les caractéristiques du Niffleur mais tu te rends compte ? Ils m'ont proposé de me mettre avec eux ! C'est tellement génial.

– Génial, approuvé-je en souriant. Comme ça tu as un sujet de conversation avec tes amies pour au moins un mois.

– Tu es méchante, Molly, rouspète Lucy sans vraiment le penser.

– Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. »

Elle me déteste parfois. Mais il faut bien que je trouve un moyen pour l'embêter un peu, comment pourra-t-elle affronter tous les événements de la vie si elle ne sait pas faire face à sa propre sœur ? C'est pour son bien, elle comprendra plus tard. En attendant, elle croise les bras, vexée, me laissant un peu de répit.

Je la laisse filer vers la table où sont déjà installés Tristan et un ami à lui pendant que je me balade entre les rayonnages à la recherche du bon livre pour mon Histoire de la Magie. Je croise cette charmante Brittany qui se tient seule au milieu du rayon d'Histoire, visiblement pensive et un peu nostalgique. En temps normal, je l'aurais laissée tranquille et j'aurais juste pris ce dont j'avais besoin mais ça me rend curieuse, cette histoire. Me glissant à côté d'elle, je lui demande à voix basse :

« Tu ne le prends pas mal que Wilkes ait choisi Lovener ?

– Ou l'art de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, commente-t-elle en déglutissant. Merci Weasley, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. »

Elle me jette un regard sombre avant de se rendre compte que je sais quelque chose que je n'étais pas censée savoir. Elle fronce les sourcils, un peu angoissée et plante son regard dans le mien.

« Comment es-tu au courant de ça, toi ?

– Il paraît que les murs ont des oreilles. La bonne question est : comment Emeline peut ne pas être au courant ? Tu as été sacrément discrète sur ton programme estival, non ? »

Elle souffle, comme pour essayer de se détendre ou comme si elle espérait que ça me ferait partir. Je hausse les épaules en passant le doigt sur les livres pour choisir le bon. Elle ne dit rien. Je finis par essayer de la rassurer :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit à ta meilleure amie. Rien que l'idée de lui adresser la parole me répugne alors aller lui expliquer que tu t'es tapée Wilkes pendant les …

– Alors ne le crie pas sur les toits, s'il te plaît ! Il me semble que tu n'apprécies pas non plus quand on révèle ta vie privée, tu pourrais respecter la mienne. »

Je la regarde en hochant la tête. C'est difficile à admettre mais elle a raison, j'attrape le livre dont j'ai besoin et je m'éloigne d'elle. Je sens son regard sur moi alors que je vais m'installer à une table un peu plus loin. Est-ce que j'ai un soupçon de culpabilité de lui avoir dit ça ? Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas la moindre sympathie pour Brittany Norwich que j'ai toujours vu dans l'ombre d'Emeline et qui à cause de ça me semble aussi détestable qu'elle. Dès le début, elle a fait les mauvais choix mais j'ai presque une forme de pitié pour elle. Parce qu'elle n'a jamais pu se détacher de la fille du ministre, parce qu'elle ne s'est jamais affirmée. Au fond, j'imagine que sortir avec Léon était aussi un moyen de se rebeller, de montrer qu'elle existe en dehors de cette amitié. Je devrais peut-être arrêter de la psychanalyser. Ne devrais-je pas juste travailler ? Ce serait un sage décision, je pense, de faire ça.

Après le dîner, je voulais prendre le temps de marcher dehors pour prendre l'air comme je n'en ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion aujourd'hui à cause de ce qu'on appelle cours et ASPIC. Je longe le château pour rejoindre un petit chemin qui va vers le lac, un peu à l'écart de là où s'installent généralement les autres. Je marche le long du lac, observant pensivement la surface brillante où le soleil semble s'enfoncer et se noyer. Une forme de mélancolie m'étreint le cœur. En y réfléchissant, j'ai l'impression que j'arrive devant quelque chose d'inévitable et douloureux. Déjà plusieurs jours que ça tourne dans ma tête, cette histoire de groupe illégal est trop obscur pour l'instant et j'en arrive à la conclusion, là, les yeux posés sur le soleil couchant, qu'il va falloir que je réussisse à obtenir la confiance de Scott pour qu'il m'en parle davantage, pour qu'il m'apprenne de quoi il s'agit véritablement et potentiellement qu'il m'indique ce que ça à voir avec ma mère. Dans la situation présente, je me sens un peu bloquée. Je pourrais continuer à discuter avec lui et essayer d'en apprendre petit bout par petit bout ou alors, j'essaye d'accélérer le processus.

Rongée de l'intérieur par ce questionnement intensif, je décide de rentrer à l'intérieur des murs rassurants du château. J'entends soudain mon prénom appelé par une voix masculine qu'il me semble reconnaître. Mon cœur s'accélère. Scott. Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui parler maintenant alors que je me pose autant de question et que je ne sais pas encore toutes les réponses.

« Molly, ça va ? demande-t-il tout joyeux de me croiser.

– Au poil. Tu voulais quelque chose ? »

Ses yeux s'agrandissent comme si j'avais dit quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû. Ou bien est-ce mon léger soupir qui l'a refroidi, je ne sais pas.

« Non, pourquoi ? Personne ne peut te parler juste pour savoir comment tu vas ? »

Je laisse échapper un sourire amusé et je réponds, aussi bienveillante que je peux mais tout de même nerveuse :

« La plupart des gens viennent me voir pour me demander quelque chose, je vérifiais juste. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, c'est la dure condition du rôle de Préfète-en-chef et je l'assume complètement.

– J'imagine que tu ne peux pas éviter les questions intempestives des première année, fait-il en souriant.

– Non, ils adorent me demander où se trouvent les toilettes alors qu'elles sont à trois mètres. Mais il y a plein d'autres avantages dont je suis grandement satisfaite. Et toi, comment tu vas, Scott ? »

Il me regarde attentivement et hausse les épaules pour montrer que ce n'était ni mieux ni pire que d'habitude. Je soupire et hoche la tête, compréhensive.

« Tu allais dans ta salle commune ? demande-t-il en regardant nerveusement sa montre dont il touche le cadran par réflexe.

– Oui, c'était mon programme, pourquoi ?

– Rien, je … C'est dommage, le soleil est déjà couché, on aurait …

– On pourrait faire une sortie clandestine à Pré-au-lard mais aujourd'hui, j'ai du mal à trouver l'idée brillante, désolée, commenté-je en serrant les dents alors qu'il rit légèrement.

– Non, je ne voulais pas te proposer ça. C'est idiot, laisse tomber, va avec les Gryffondor, il faut que tu te reposes et tout. On se voit demain en cours de toute façon ! »

Il allait s'éloigner, s'échapper et j'aurais pu le laisser partir. Après tout, je n'ai pas que ça à faire de rattraper tous ceux qui me fuient mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui dire :

« Le soleil se couchera aussi demain, tu sais. »

Il n'a pas pu réprimer un sourire alors que je haussais les épaules en montant les escaliers, le regard traînant derrière moi. Il m'a observé partir avec de la joie sur le visage. Je suis arrivée dans la Salle Commune pensant être tranquille enfin et pouvoir profiter du canapé mais quelqu'un était installé sur ledit canapé.

« James, enlève ces lunettes de soleil, je sais que tu penses être une star maintenant que McGonagall a accepté de te permettre d'être ridicule devant tout le monde mais ça ne t'autorise pas à mettre tes pieds sur mon canapé.

– Pardon ? s'est écrié David Parker, intervenant impétueusement dans la conversation avec l'air horrifié. Comment parlez-vous à Monsieur Potter, jeune fille ? »

Je l'ai ignoré royalement et j'ai fixé mon cousin avec un air méchant. Il a relevé ses lunettes de soleil sur son front, n'arrangeant pas son côté ridicule, et a dit avec dédain :

« Je suis un artiste, j'ai besoin de ce canapé pour travailler.

– C'est une blague ? Non seulement tu casses les oreilles mais aussi les pieds…, soupiré-je.

– Je crains que Monsieur Potter ne peut pas vous recevoir, Mademoiselle Wistily. »

J'ai foudroyé ce David du regard et en m'éloignant d'eux, je lui ai donné une petite tape sur la tête. Il n'a même pas protesté, trop occupé à rire pour ça. Je rejoins Léna qui est déjà allongée sur son lit, en train de lire. Elle me regarde avec un petit sourire alors que je m'installe pour faire une affiche à mettre dans les couloirs pour trouver d'éventuels talents parmi les élèves de Poudlard. Je n'y crois pas trop.


	34. Vendredi 4 Octobre

**Vendredi 4 Octobre**

Merlin, le ciel semble si bleu aujourd'hui, pas un seul nuage à l'horizon et me voilà coincée à nouveau entre les quatre murs d'une salle de classe. C'est dommage, on aurait pu faire un cours de sortilèges dehors. Mais ce n'est pas dans le programme, on est obligé de rester à l'intérieur à lancer des sorts de camouflage. Je ne suis pas mauvaise, même si Madame Hagel trouve que ma table laisse encore une petite trace brillante et n'est pas tout à fait invisible. Fidèle à moi-même, je soupire en râlant mais je continue à essayer d'améliorer mon sort. Une petite voix me sort de mon travail acharné, il s'agit d'une jeune fille de mon âge. Elle est à Serdaigle, je ne la connais pas vraiment mais elle s'entend bien avec Eugénie. Coralie Catham, de son nom, me demande avec un sourire gentil si je ne saurais pas par hasard où se trouve Lorcan Scamander. Je fronce les sourcils, pourquoi elle me pose la question à moi ? En plissant les yeux, je réponds :

« Aucune idée, pourquoi ça ?

– Je dois lui rendre un livre et je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée, dit-elle avec un petit air inquiet. Ce n'est pas son habitude de sécher les cours.

– Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il a brusquement changé, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. En ce moment, je pense être dans les dernières personnes à qui il parlerait donc je ne peux pas t'aider. »

Elle me regarde fixement, comme si elle était étonnée ou qu'elle attendait quelque chose de moi. La salle du cours de Sortilèges s'est déjà presque vidée, je me lève pour ranger mes affaires dans mon sac. Coralie ne bouge pas vraiment, ses doigts s'entrecroisent avec nervosité. Je l'interroge du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Son cerveau a l'air d'avoir grillé en deux secondes mais soudain, elle ouvre la bouche, rougissante :

« Comment ça, tu ne parles plus avec lui ? »

Pardon ? Non seulement je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle me veut mais elle me semble étrange. J'agite ma baguette pour rattraper un bout de parchemin qui est tombé par terre, il atterrit directement dans mon sac. Les yeux de la jeune blonde sont fuyants, je hausse les épaules :

« On ne se parle plus, c'est tout. Ça arrive parfois, des amitiés se font et se défont. Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as l'air embêtée par quelque chose.

– Non, je suis juste étonnée, vous étiez proche.

– Ouais, on l'était certainement. »

Je déglutis, peu capable de continuer cette discussion. Elle hoche la tête en comprenant que la conversation tournait court. Coralie s'éloigne avec un petit signe de la main pendant que je reste debout à côté de ma table, un peu hébétée. Je n'ai pas compris grand-chose.

« Molly, pourquoi tu es toujours à la traîne ? »

Roxanne passe la tête par la porte et me regarde avec de grands yeux qui signifient qu'elle en a marre de m'attendre. Je soupire en rectifiant pour moi-même que je ne suis pas toujours à la traîne, je le suis de temps en temps et je devrais presque avoir l'autorisation parfois de me reposer. Mais ma cousine n'en a que faire, elle me harangue pour que je marche plus vite.

« Vraiment, Molly, j'ai faim.

– Alors ne m'attends pas, soupiré-je. Si tu n'es pas contente, tu vas manger toute seule et je te rejoins.

– Ah, fait-elle en s'arrêtant, je vois, tu vas encore t'arrêter pendant une dizaine de minutes. Regarde, ton petit copain est là. »

Je fronce les sourcils avant de remarquer qu'elle parle de Scott et qu'en effet, je vais certainement devoir faire une petite pause. Roxanne lève les yeux au ciel et chuchote :

« Bien, je te laisse tranquille, je préfère aller me sustenter que d'assister à ça.

– C'est ça, va-t-en, tu es affreusement gênante. »

Elle m'envoie un baiser dans les airs et passe devant Scott en le dévisageant quelque peu. Je soupire en ouvrant les bras pour lui montrer que je ne peux rien y faire. Il m'observe l'approcher en souriant. Il a toujours ce sourire terriblement charmant. Je ne sais pas depuis quand je suis capable de dire quand quelque chose est charmant chez quelqu'un, sur quoi faut-il véritablement se baser ? Mes lèvres s'étirent doucement quand je me mets en face de lui. Je plisse les yeux :

« On aurait presque dit que tu m'attendais.

– Les gens vont se douter de quelque chose, tu penses ? demande-t-il malicieusement.

– Ce serait terrible, il faut que tu sois plus discret, Scott, réponds-je dans un sourire amusé.

– Que dirais-tu de ce soir ? Il fait beau, je pense qu'il faut profiter jusqu'à la fin des derniers jours ensoleillés.

– Scott Reeve, est-ce un rêve, une illusion ? Tu me proposes un rendez-vous ?

– Voir le coucher de soleil sur le lac est plus romantique qu'aller risquer sa vie dans une caverne. Je cherche certainement à me rattraper. »

Je sens mon cœur qui accélère un peu, mes joues qui s'empourprent un peu. J'inspire lentement avant de dire :

« Alors il faudra être très discrets.

– Compte sur moi. »

Il me fait un petit clin d'œil qui me fait rire. Je hoche la tête pour lui dire que j'étais d'accord, ça a l'air de lui faire très plaisir. Je continue mon chemin vers la Grande Salle, jetant un simple regard derrière moi pour le voir m'observer m'éloigner. Arrivée à la table, je m'assois en attrapant mes couverts pour me servir. J'évite le regard de Roxanne qui est insistant. Elle tousse légèrement comme pour me faire remarquer quelque chose. À côté d'elle, Evan et Fred me fixent et de l'autre côté, James et Rose plissent les yeux. Je soupire bruyamment :

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

– Rien, se défend Roxanne en continuant avec ses yeux rivés sur moi. Tu as juste investi dans un nouveau maquillage ces derniers temps, je me demandais d'où il venait.

– De quoi tu parles ? fais-je sidérée.

– Tu as régulièrement les joues comme rosies, on se demandait juste où tu avais acheté ce fard à joue si efficace, ajoute Fred un sourire en coin.

– Tu pourrais me le prêter pour le concert, surenchérit James fier de lui.

– Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. »

Je ne peux pas me défendre contre eux. Implacables, ils savent déjà. Je ne peux pas les regarder, je garde les yeux baissés sur mon assiette. Il est impossible de leur cacher quoi que ce soit. Quelle bande de crétins, ça les fait rire alors que j'ai presque envie de pleurer. Roxanne pose une main affectueuse sur mon épaule et dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne se moquera pas si tu nous dis que tout va devenir sérieux. »

Mais elle garde un sourire résolument amusé sur les lèvres qui me fait froncer les sourcils. Je soupire et mange quelque peu avant de me défendre plus amplement. James et Rose m'observent avec attention. Le moindre de mes faits et gestes risque d'être étudié à la loupe à présent. Finalement, je pose ma fourchette pour répondre à leurs regards appuyés.

« Alors, écoutez-moi bien, je ne prendrais pas la peine de répéter pour les lents d'esprits, commencé-je en jetant un coup d'œil à James qui s'en offusque en riant. Il se passe peut-être quelque chose avec Scott Reeve mais quoi que ce soit, ça ne vous regarde pas le moins du monde, donc vous serez gentils de rester à l'écart de toute cette histoire. Un, parce que vous me stressez, il ne s'est rien passé que vous êtes déjà à m'insupporter. Deux, parce que vous êtes embarrassants à longueur de journée. Trois, parce que j'aime bien vous faire croire qu'il se passe quelque chose avec lui alors que ce n'est certainement pas le cas.

– Il se passe donc bien quelque chose ! s'exclame Fred, victorieux.

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, soupiré-je. Mais comme je ne répéterai pas, débrouillez-vous avec ça. »

Roxanne échange un regard entendu avec Rose qui sourit à n'en plus pouvoir. Ma rousse cousine hausse les épaules avec un petit air innocent et dit d'une voix qui se veut rassurante :

« Molly, on ne veut pas t'agresser. Seulement, il est rare de te voir dans une telle situation, on est content pour toi, peu importe qui tu aimes. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de la foudroyer du regard. Je sais que ni elle, ni les autres, ne veulent être méchants mais j'ai la terrible impression de ne jamais avoir réellement pensé à si j'aime vraiment Scott. Je ressens depuis quelques jours une forme d'attirance, c'est certain, ou alors, j'accepte le fait qu'il puisse en avoir une pour moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Autant attendre ce soir pour être fixé.

L'après-midi passe avec un vitesse folle. Je me sens comme prise au piège par le temps qui se déroule inexorablement vers ce rendez-vous. Après le dîner, je remonte rapidement dans le dortoir, histoire de me recoiffer légèrement, être présentable. Pour dire la vérité, ce genre de situation ne m'est jamais arrivé. Ce rendez-vous pour aller regarder le soleil se coucher. L'idée me paraît idiote en y repensant. Je n'arrive pas à voir à quel moment j'ai changé au point d'avoir trouvé que c'était une bonne idée. Est-ce que je dois me changer ? Non, rester naturelle, il n'y a que ça de vrai. Je soupire, un peu stressée, le cœur battant et je déglutis avec difficulté. Il faut que j'y aille, le soleil va bientôt se coucher.

Une certaine forme d'excitation m'envahit alors que je dévale les escaliers rapidement pour ne pas le faire attendre. Je ne sais même pas où le trouver. Arrivée dans le hall, j'observe tout autour de moi. Quelques élèves sortent encore de la Grande Salle, d'autres traînent près des marches et certains traversent juste l'entrée du château sans m'accorder aucun regard. Tant mieux, je préfère autant que personne ne remarque de trop près que je m'apprête à aller au bord du lac pour regarder le coucher du soleil en compagnie de Scott Reeve. Ce qui est une chose tout à fait normale et innocente. Pourquoi tout le monde en ferait une montagne ? Nous n'avons aucune autre intention que de passer un agréable moment d'amitié. Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire un rictus. C'est en toute amitié, évidemment, qui croirait le contraire ?

« Ah Molly, tu es là ! Je suis désolé, je t'ai fait attendre ? »

Je me retourne en un sursaut pour découvrir le Poufsouffle aux cheveux bruns qui s'approche de moi, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Je secoue la tête gentiment en répondant que je venais d'arriver, il n'a pas à s'en faire. D'un signe de la main, il m'invite à avancer vers le parc. On marche dans un silence légèrement crispant en direction du lac. Il a l'air heureux d'être là, à côté de moi alors que je ne sais pas quoi dire, comment réagir. Je finis par lui demander presque timidement :

« Alors, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

– J'étais impatient qu'elle se termine, dit-il en me jetant un regard entendu qui me fait sourire nerveusement.

– Oui, les cours sont un peu pénibles parfois, acquiescé-je en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas la raison de son envie que le soleil se couche.

– Tu crois que les gens nous ont remarqué ? demande-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. Je préférerai que personne ne vienne trop nous déranger. »

Je lui lance un regard amusé mais je sens comme un reproche au fond de sa voix. Comme s'il pensait que je n'assumais pas de le fréquenter, parce qu'il n'est qu'un Poufsouffle, que personne ne le connaît vraiment et que j'ai l'air d'être tout l'inverse de lui.

On arrive enfin sur la rive du Lac Noir, le ciel commence à rougir de plus en plus. On s'installe par terre, adossés à un arbre et les pieds dans le sable. Je ferme les yeux pensivement avant de subtilement me rapprocher de lui. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il croie que je suis qu'une horrible personne. Une de celle qui ne s'intéresse qu'à son image et à son rang. Mon image souffre constamment des ragots sans que je ne fasse rien pour ça, c'est une fatalité qui vient de mon nom je pense. En tout cas, même si je ne sais pas où ce rendez-vous va nous mener, je n'ai pas envie qu'il mène Scott à penser ça de moi.

« Je suis désolé, tu sais, soupire-t-il un peu soudainement, pour ne t'avoir rien apporté sur ta mère et t'avoir emmené dans cette caverne. J'aurais beaucoup aimé t'aider davantage mais aucune information ne filtre. Je m'en veux de t'avoir fait prendre des risques sans rien te donner en retour. »

Je le dévisage, mitigée entre un regain de colère en repensant à ce qu'il a effectivement fait depuis le début de l'année et l'envie profonde de lui pardonner. Il baisse les yeux, l'air réellement navré pour ça. Je hausse les épaules en dirigeant le regard vers l'horizon. Il y a de magnifiques reflets sur le lac ce soir. Peu de nuages masquent le soleil orangé.

« Je pense que je m'y attendais depuis le début, déclaré-je d'une voix calme. Tu as réussi ta mission pourtant. Regarde comme on est proche, l'objectif peut être considéré comme atteint, non ? »

Il affiche un sourire en me regardant du coin du l'œil. Je sens ses doigts frôler les miens. Ce contact doit forcément empourprer légèrement mes joues. Il me demande un peu soudainement, comme s'il se rendait compte de quelque chose :

« Tu n'as pas froid ? Tu n'as pas pris de veste. Attends, je vais te donner la mienne, je suis habitué à …

– Scott, l'arrêté-je d'un geste. Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

– Tu as frissonné, dit-il préoccupé mais je décèle chez lui une trace de sourire. En général, les gens qui frissonnent ont froid.

– Ou alors, ce serait le symptôme d'autre chose. »

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je voulais dire. Il ouvre la bouche comme pour tenter de dire quelque chose mais se ravise avec un rire silencieux. Je fronce les sourcils :

« Merlin, tu te moques ?

– Non, je crois juste que tu as froid. »

Il retire rapidement sa veste et la pose sur mes épaules. Je suis quasiment certaine que c'est un stratagème pour effleurer mes cheveux ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je soupire en acceptant l'étreinte et me blottissant dans ses bras qu'il garde autour de mes épaules. Bizarrement, sa veste ne m'empêche pas de frissonner.

On reste là, comme ça, l'un contre l'autre, à observer le soleil qui descend sur l'horizon. Alors que les derniers rayons coulent le long des flots, je ferme les yeux, bercée par Scott qui passe doucement la main dans ma chevelure rousse. Je n'ai plus complètement la notion du temps qui passe mais quand je rouvre les yeux, la nuit est déjà arrivée complètement et le Poufsouffle a la tête posée contre l'arbre et ronfle légèrement.

Je ne peux pas réprimer le sourire qu'impriment mes lèvres. C'est idiot, je me sens bien. Personne n'y croirait, même pas moi mais j'ai le sentiment profond que je suis heureuse, là, dans les bras de Scott Reeve. Lentement, pour ne pas le réveiller, je me redresse et passe mon doigt sur la courbe de sa mâchoire. Il arrive au bord de ses lèvres. Je sens qu'il est réveillé mais il n'ouvre pas les paupières, il attend peut-être quelque chose. Je laisse mon index se balader sur sa joue, comme une caresse. Il soupire discrètement, ce qui me fait rire. Il murmure :

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, je pourrais être tenté de te rendre la pareille.

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? chuchoté-je.

– Tu es sûre ? »

Je laisse un sourire sur mon visage et clos les yeux. Je sens sa main toucher quelque peu maladroitement ma pommette avant de descendre délicatement vers mon menton. Il suspend son geste une petite seconde avant que je ne perçoive un souffle sur ma bouche. J'essaye de maîtriser les battements de mon cœur. Heureusement qu'il fait nuit, il pourrait voir le rouge écarlate partout sur ma figure. Il s'avance légèrement et m'embrasse tendrement.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir les nerfs à vifs et une pancarte sur la tête marquant ce que je ressens lorsque je le quitte dans le hall avec cette gêne toute particulière, comme si on avait fait quelque chose qu'on n'aurait pas dû et qui nécessite de rester secret. On s'est juste embrassé pourtant. Qu'y a-t-il de si grave ? Pourquoi ce sentiment terrible de culpabilité ? Je m'allonge sur mon lit, consciente que la curiosité de Roxanne ne me laissera que peu de temps de répit. On ne s'est presque pas parlé avec Scott, on a dormi et nos lèvres se sont rencontrées un peu par inadvertance. Je soupire longuement, enfilant mon pyjama. Soudain, je remarque que j'ai gardé sa veste avec moi. Un petit rire m'échappe. Il va falloir que je le revoies pour la lui rendre. C'est vraiment dommage.


	35. Samedi 5 Octobre

**Samedi 5 Octobre**

Il est encore tôt mais je n'ai plus envie de dormir. La soirée d'hier est encore imprimée sur ma rétine et je n'arrive pas à arrêter de penser à tout ce que ça implique. Des milliers de questions tournent dans ma tête. Est-ce que je dois prévenir Papa ? Non, c'est idiot. Est-ce qu'il faut le montrer au grand jour ? Est-ce qu'il faut faire une annonce ou quelque chose comme ça ? Est-ce que c'est normal, tout ce que je ressens ? Est-ce que ce tee-shirt n'est pas un peu trop serré ? Est-ce qu'il faut que je mange mon petit-déjeuner à la table des Poufsouffle ? Est-ce que ça y est, je suis en couple avec Scott Reeve ? Ma respiration s'accélère, cette idée me fait légèrement paniquer. Je ne connais pas les règles du monde du couple, j'ai toujours été une vraie célibataire. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Manger. Faisons ça. Allons-y alors qu'il n'y a encore que peu de personnes dans la Grande Salle. J'enfile une jupe grise et ma chemise rouge Gryffondor.

« Salut, Molly ! Bien dormi ? »

J'ai cru une seconde que c'était lui mais ce n'était que Lysander qui allait lui aussi remplir son estomac de pudding. Je lui souris distraitement, presque déçue.

« On peut dire ça, réponds-je en me dirigeant vers la table des courageux et espérant qu'il n'ose pas me suivre mais il s'installe à côté de moi. Tu pourrais manger avec les Serdaigle, non ?

– Non, ça m'ennuie, tout le monde est trop gentil là-bas et je ne me sens pas tant que ça à ma place, dit-il avec un sourire mesquin. Alors qu'ici, avec toi, je suis dans mon élément.

– Je n'ai pas vu Lorcan en cours, hier. Coralie Catham avait même l'air de s'inquiéter pour lui. »

Il croise mon regard et comprend certainement la nuance. Il hausse les épaules et jette un coup d'œil à la table des Bleu et Bronze. Il hésite un peu avant de dire :

« Je n'ai pas vraiment essayé de lui parler mais Eugénie m'a dit qu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien. Il a passé la nuit à l'infirmerie, je pense. Il n'a rien, je crois qu'il se cache.

– De toi ? demandé-je entre deux bouchées de tartine à la marmelade.

– Non, de toi. Tout le temps que tu passes avec ce jeune Poufsouffle est autant de temps qu'il passe à souffrir et ressasser. Si tu veux mon avis, il lui faut quelques jours encore pour digérer. Mais vu ta tête, j'ai l'impression que tu ne vas pas tarder à sortir avec lui. »

Je hausse les sourcils pour le dévisager. J'essaye de paraître tout à fait outrée mais une autre partie de moi ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Mes joues rougissent un peu, je me réfugie dans la nourriture pour ne pas avoir à parler de Scott avec Lysander. Il éclate de rire et me donne un coup de coude.

« Tu n'es tellement pas discrète. C'était bien le coucher de soleil avec lui ? me questionne-t-il avec un rictus amusé.

– Je t'en prie, tu m'espionnes maintenant ? m'exclamé-je.

– Je vous ai vu revenir, hier soir, des bords du lac, avoue-t-il. Tu étais très mignonne avec ton air gêné et tes joues rouges. »

Je m'étouffe presque en le suppliant du regard de se taire. Il secoue la tête comme pour me dire que j'étais irrécupérable.

« Weasley, fait une voix derrière moi, tu te souviens qu'on a une réunion pour cette merveilleuse soirée qu'on organise. »

Je me tourne vers mon homologue de Serpentard qui avait comme surgit derrière nous. Je suis presque soulagée de quitter le sujet de mes amours. J'acquiesce sèchement en disant :

« Oui, je sais bien. Mais il est encore tôt, on a tout notre temps.

– Je préférerai la faire maintenant, sauf si tu as quelque chose à faire d'urgent.

– C'est vrai, autant le faire maintenant, ça fait moins mal quand on enlève rapidement le pansement sur la plaie.

– Belle métaphore, approuve Scamander en souriant.

– On y va alors ? »

Wilkes, impatient, tape nerveusement son pied par terre en regardant autour de lui. Je prends le temps de finir de boire mon jus de citrouille, avec une lenteur exagérée pour l'exaspérer. Je me lève finalement, jetant un regard entendu à Lysander, le priant de se taire à vie s'il veut la garder. Je suis Léon jusqu'à notre salle réservée pour les réunions où je m'installe sur le canapé alors qu'il me regarde fixement, assis au petit bureau.

« C'est ton idée nulle, c'est toi qui prend des notes, déclaré-je en croisant les bras et en allongeant mes jambes sur le sofa. Alors on commence par quoi ?

– Tu vas sortir avec ce Poufsouffle ? demande-t-il d'un ton détaché en plongeant sa plume dans l'encre.

– Oui. Tu es jaloux ? »

En entendant sa question je me suis presque demandée pourquoi je ne l'avais pas anticipée. J'ai répondu du tac au tac, sans trop réfléchir à la vérité. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire avec Scott, tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça ne regarde certainement pas Léon Wilkes. Il hoche la tête, presque impressionné et embraye sur un autre sujet :

« Je pense qu'il faut qu'on mette des affiches pour informer tout le monde de la soirée et chercher des gens qui voudraient participer.

– Moi, je pense que tu ne poses pas la question innocemment. En quoi ça t'intéresse que je sorte avec Scott ?

– Donc on fait ça et on doit être précis aussi sur les horaires. McGonagall ne nous donnera pas jusqu'à très tard dans la soirée, on doit caler au moins le concert de ton cousin et prévoir des plages horaires bien délimitées.

– Tu es suspect à éviter le sujet, dis-je en ignorant ses paroles et en le fixant d'un regard noir. Tu as toujours l'intention de me dénoncer ? »

Il pose sa plume et me regarde en soupirant. Il a l'air particulièrement tendu et sérieux. C'est rare, c'est mon rôle normalement. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en m'allongeant complètement sur le canapé. Il serre la mâchoire et reprend sa plume :

« Tu devrais te concentrer, tu es aussi impliquée que moi dans la gestion des activités.

– C'est ton idée. Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à mes questions, lui fais-je remarquer en claquant la langue sur mon palais.

– Je fais exprès pour t'exaspérer. Tu es autant responsable que moi de l'échec de la dernière fois. »

Je lui lance un regard foudroyant en m'écriant :

« Personne ne t'a demandé de te venger en public ! Tout allait très bien jusque là.

– Peu importe, ça ne t'empêche pas de travailler, constate-t-il d'une voix qu'il essaye de poser le plus possible.

– J'ai répondu à ta question, tu pourrais au moins faire pareil, ajouté-je en soupirant.

– Je ne te donnerais pas cette satisfaction. Tu es quelqu'un à qui on a toujours tout donné, il est peut-être temps que tu apprennes que la vie ne marche pas toujours comme ça.

– Tu ne connais rien de ma vie, Wilkes, je ne te permets pas de dire que j'ai une vie facile.

– Parce que tu provoques les ennuis, commente-t-il en continuant à noter des choses sur son parchemin.

– De ton absence de réponse, j'en déduis que tu es effectivement jaloux, ce que je ne comprends pas. Tu as déjà deux copines, il serait peut-être temps de t'arrêter là, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il laisse sa plume en suspend dans les airs et respire profondément. Il a dû faire des progrès en méditation et détente. Je souris mesquinement, je veux qu'il me réponde, il va bien finir par craquer. Je reprends, consciente d'aller vers les limites :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait dire que je voulais sortir avec Scott ? Tu m'observes, toi aussi ? Tu as des espions qui me surveillent ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

– Ferme-là, Weasley, tu es fatigante. Alors, la soirée commencera après le dîner, comme pour le quiz. On peut dire qu'à vingt heures, il faudrait que tout soit installé, les gens peuvent arriver au fur et à mesure, on aura mis une scène pour qu'ils puissent faire leur truc. McGonagall est contente, ça dure deux heures à tout casser et moi je remonte faire un after dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

– Tu ne m'invites pas cette fois-ci ? l'interrogé-je innocemment en me délectant de la situation.

– Non, tu risquerais de ramener ton Poufsouffle et ils sont fortement prohibés. »

J'esquisse un sourire amusé en formant avec mes lèvres le mot jaloux. Puis, je me redresse et m'assois pour mieux travailler. On organise comme on peut la soirée en nous donnant du travail à faire, les affiches, le collage, le recrutement. Tout ce que j'adore. J'embaucherai Lysander pour le faire à ma place. Alors que j'allais quitter la pièce, Léon m'arrête en disant :

« Je ne suis pas jaloux. Je suis presque content. Il a pas l'air d'être méchant, un peu idiot certainement mais j'ai le sentiment que vous allez vous faire souffrir mutuellement, dans un sens, ça me réjouit.

– Génial, quel bel esprit tu as.

– Tu m'inspires, murmure-t-il. Amuse-toi bien pendant que tu le peux encore.

– Des menaces en l'air, dis-je implacablement en ouvrant la porte.

– Tu oublies la dernière fois, à moins que ce n'était pas suffisamment réel pour toi ? »

Je ne réponds pas et claque la porte derrière moi. Vraiment, je crois que je vais devenir rapidement amie avec Léon Wilkes. Je soupire en riant à cette blague faite à moi-même. Je préfère me mettre à la recherche de Scott Reeve. Je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi je veux le voir. Pour discuter, peut-être un peu cette fois. En général, c'est lui qui me trouve, il doit être dans sa salle commune. Quelle chance alors de croiser le préfet de Poufsouffle. Je l'appelle :

« Hé, Dorian ! Tu vas comment ? »

Il se retourne vers moi avec un sourire et hausse les épaules comme pour dire que ça ne va pas mieux ni pire que d'habitude. Il me sort quelques banalités avant que je n'ose demander :

« Tu ne saurais pas où est Scott par hasard ? J'ai … quelque chose à lui rendre, ajouté-je en remarquant que ça pouvait être suspect de le chercher sans raison.

– Je l'ai croisé il y a une dizaine de minutes dans le parc, il s'entraînait pour un sortilège je crois. »

Il me regarde suspicieusement, comme s'il avait une petite idée de pourquoi je voulais réellement le voir. Je le remercie en souriant et me dirige vers l'extérieur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout le monde est déjà au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Pourtant, je n'ai pas le sentiment de gêne, de honte ou quelque chose de négatif comme la dernière fois. Je l'aperçois entre les arbres, il a l'air en effet de lancer quelques sorts. Il ne me voit pas arriver alors j'en profite pour m'approcher discrètement de lui pour le suspendre.

« Reeve, qu'est-ce que tu es allé raconter à tout le monde ? glissé-je dans son oreille en le faisant sursauter.

– Que … ? Molly ! »

Je lui lance sa veste à la figure en riant et m'amuse à observer ses yeux ahuris. Il bafouille quelques mots alors que je laisse échapper un petit rire. Il me demande, presque inquiet :

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais raconté ? Je ne comprends pas …

– Je blaguais, détends-toi, dis-je en souriant. Tu m'avais laissé ta veste alors que je n'avais même pas froid, je voulais juste te la rendre. Et en effet, il y a aussi plusieurs personnes qui soupçonnent quelque chose. »

J'ajoute qu'il ne doit pas s'en faire en m'installant au pied d'un arbre alors qu'il reste toujours debout, à me regarder, interloqué. Il soupire au bout d'un moment et s'assoit à côté de moi. Il chuchote :

« Je suis désolé, on a peut-être pas été suffisamment discret. Et en plus, je t'ai laissé une preuve.

– Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai dit à tout le monde que je voulais sortir avec toi. »

J'ai lâché ça en souriant, sans hésitation, sur le ton d'une banalité. Son regard reflète, je pense, son désarroi. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Est-ce qu'il n'y croit pas ? Est-ce qu'il espère avoir mal entendu ? Si ça se trouve, il ne m'aime pas du tout et ne fait ça que pour sa mission ou quelque chose comme ça. Il ne devait pas s'y attendre en tout cas pour avoir l'air de tomber de la tour d'Astronomie. Je fronce les sourcils, toujours les lèvres un peu étirées et je déclare d'une voix tranquille :

« Si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, je vais tous leur annoncer que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague dans le but d'assouvir ma soif de revanche.

– Non ! s'écrie-t-il en posant une main sur mon bras. Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout. Je pensais que tu voulais garder ça secret.

– Tu pensais que je pouvais avoir honte de toi ? Voyons Scott, ça m'arrive d'être bizarre mais ... »

Je sens soudainement ses lèvres se joindre aux miennes, m'empêchant de finir ma phrase. Il esquisse un sourire et soupire de soulagement. Les battements de mon cœur se font de plus en plus rapides, je pose une main sur son torse pour qu'il recule légèrement. Il a presque l'air aux anges, il écarte une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles, comme pour mieux m'observer.

« Désolé, dit-il d'une voix basse en se mordant la lèvre, je t'ai coupé la parole.

– Je ne sais plus ce que je voulais dire de toute façon. »

Il plonge son regard dans mes yeux et pendant quelques minutes, ce qui paraissait une éternité, on s'est regardé en souriant. J'ai fini par dire, un peu embarrassée :

« Tu travaillais, je t'ai dérangé, peut-être ?

– J'avais déjà du mal à me concentrer mais alors là, ça va être impossible de s'y remettre, reconnaît-il en secouant la tête.

– Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

On passe quelques temps tous les deux, je lui explique mieux le geste pour lancer le sortilège de Désillusion. Au bout de quelques longs essais, il parvient enfin à en lancer un correct.

« Tu vois, déclaré-je, ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça.

– Merci, dit-il en souriant, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? »

Je n'ai rien répondu, lui expliquant qu'il était l'heure d'aller manger et que mes cousins me poseraient certainement tout un tas de question auxquelles j'aurais bien du mal à répondre et qu'il valait mieux que j'y aille seule. Il a dit qu'il devait repasser dans sa salle commune de toute façon. On s'est laissé dans le hall, nous disant au revoir d'un sourire et d'un regard appuyé.

« Dis donc, Molly, tu vas pas nous faire croire que ce n'est pas ce qu'on croit, dit Roxanne en me voyant arriver près de la table des Gryffondor. Tu faisais quoi ?

– Je travaillais. Et je ne vais pas essayer de vous faire croire quoi que ce soit, vous en savez certainement plus que moi, non ? »

Un peu perdue, Lucy, ma petite sœur, demande :

« Attends, c'est vrai ce qu'il se dit ? Tu aimes le Poufsouffle ? Mais tu ne me l'as pas présenté !

– Il a un nom, déjà et je fais ce que je veux, dis-je en haussant les épaules ce qui a tendance à la scandaliser.

– Scot-cot, laissa échapper Roxanne en riant. C'est une bonne nouvelle, au moins tu vas peut-être commencer à me comprendre quand j'ai envie de passer du temps avec Evan.

– Tu as toujours fait ce que tu voulais, en général, c'est toi qui vient me voir parce que tu trouves qu'on ne passe pas assez de temps ensemble, lui fais-je remarquer en souriant.

– Ah, s'exclama James, sans vouloir changer de sujet. J'ai préparé une petite demie-douzaine de chanson pour la petite fête. J'ai croisé Wilkes, il m'a dit que vous étiez en train d'organiser ça. »

Et la discussion a pu dériver. Me laissant respirer un peu. C'était moins pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais. J'ai passé la fin de ma journée à travailler à la bibliothèque où Eugénie m'a rejoint. Je n'ai pas recroisé Scott mais c'est bien comme ça. J'ai l'impression que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu une si bonne journée. Il faut savoir assumer ses choix et aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu faire mieux.


	36. Dimanche 6 Octobre

**Dimanche 6 Octobre**

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de mieux que de manger mon petit-déjeuner à la table des Poufsouffle. J'ai la satisfaction de rendre Roxanne verte et de faire l'objet de rumeurs que, pour une fois, j'ai fait exprès de provoquer. Scott, à côté de moi, me demande pour la troisième fois si c'est une bonne idée. Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier le regard noir de ma cousine. Je lui dis, amusée :

« Roxanne n'a rien à dire, elle m'a elle-même dit qu'elle était contente pour moi. Je pense qu'elle est jalouse, ajouté-je à voix basse dans son oreille. Mais elle ne l'avouera jamais alors elle devra bien arrêter toute seule. Tu sais que même Léon Wilkes m'a dit qu'il se réjouissait de savoir qu'on sortait ensemble ? »

Il me regarde fixement, comme s'il avait une boule coincée dans la gorge, il se tait mais fait une grimace désagréable. Je pose ma main doucement sur son bras en lui demandant ce qu'il n'allait pas. Il hésite avant de laisser sortir douloureusement :

« Pourquoi tu lui en as parlé ?

– Il m'a posé la question. »

Je réponds honnêtement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ça blesse tant Scott mais il a l'air particulièrement en colère. Il jette un coup d'œil en direction de la table de Serpentard. Léon croise son regard et hausse un sourcil avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à ce qu'il mange. Je frémis. Scott semble très tendu, ça m'inquiète. Je lui demande :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ce n'est rien, il m'a demandé si on sortait ensemble, je lui ai dit que oui mais que ça ne le regardait pas.

– C'est juste que …, commence-t-il, je n'ai envie qu'il s'en mêle. Il ne m'inspire pas confiance et il agit bizarrement parfois.

– Oui, ça j'avais remarqué aussi, dis-je en croquant dans un bout de pain. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je crois qu'il commence à s'améliorer. »

Scott soupire, comme s'il n'en croyait pas un mot et mange le reste de son pudding en silence. Et alors que je venais juste de trouver un sujet de conversation qui pourrait peut-être remettre une ambiance plus détendue, il demande à voix basse :

« Si tu ne l'aimes pas, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as embrassé alors ? Je sais que c'est ça qui l'a rendu méchant à ce point le jour de la soirée Quiz. »

J'ai l'impression qu'un vent froid passe entre nous, ça me fait frissonner. Je n'avais plus pensé à ça. Je pensais que toutes les mauvaises conséquences étaient déjà passées. Mais comment n'avais-je pas pu penser au fait que ça pourrait rendre Scott jaloux ou au moins légitime à poser la question. Un peu hésitante, je prends le temps de refaire machinalement ma queue de cheval avant de lui répondre d'une voix blanche :

« Je ne sais pas très bien. J'avais peu dormi, j'étais fatiguée, il m'a énervé et on s'est retrouvé presque à se battre quand sans même savoir ce que je faisais, je l'ai embrassé au lieu de lui lancer un sort. Merlin, je préfère pas en parler, j'étais déjà dans un état plutôt pitoyable après la nuit qu'on avait passé que je me suis retrouvée à paniquer toute seule, en pleurs, dans ma chambre. »

Scott ne dit rien. J'ai un peu peur d'avoir tout gâché. Il évite mon regarde et paraît blessé. Je hoche la tête doucement et attrape mon sac. Je lui glisse à l'oreille :

« Je te laisse, j'ai des Merlin d'affiches à faire. »

Il m'a laissée partir sans essayer de me rattraper. Soupirant, j'ai traversé tout le château jusqu'à arriver dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Je suis entrée, la tête remplie de remords. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de lui révéler tout ça. Je suis sûre qu'il va penser que si c'est arrivé une fois, ça pourrait parfaitement se reproduire mais il a tort. J'apprends de mes erreurs.

Je finis de préparer toutes les affiches dans la matinée, essayant de me sortir de la tête ce silence effrayant de Scott. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Alors que Roxanne entre dans la salle commune, certainement avec l'envie de m'embêter pour que je lui parle de pourquoi j'ai mangé avec mon petit-ami et non avec elle alors qu'apparemment, je déteste quand elle mange seule avec Evan, je décide d'aller coller mes affiches au mur. J'esquive toute confrontation en me glissant à l'extérieur par le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Je commence mon tour du château par le hall pour remonter chaque étage. J'aurais bien demandé à quelqu'un de le faire pour moi mais je n'ai pas très envie de parler avec Léon, je ne trouve pas Lysander et les premières années seraient capables de les mettre de travers. Et puis ça me détend de me balader dans les couloirs, faire quelque chose qui ne nécessite pas de trop réfléchir, ça me laisse du temps pour chercher une solution pour calmer Scott.

En arrivant dans le couloir qui mène au bureau de McGonagall, j'entends des cris. Ou plutôt, j'entends Minerva déverser tout son courroux sur quelqu'un. Je me mords légèrement la lèvre. Bien sûr que ma curiosité naturelle me pousserait à m'approcher d'un peu plus près pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Mais est-ce bien raisonnable ? Je continue à coller mes affiches en avançant discrètement vers la porte du bureau.

« Mademoiselle Selwyn, si je vous revois traîner hors de l'établissement, j'irais directement chez vos parents pour leur expliquer moi-même ce que vous avez fait ! Et je suis sûre que vous ne le souhaitez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas et si vous ne voulez pas être renvoyée, il vous faudra être irréprochable jusqu'à l'année prochaine ! A présent, j'enlève 50 points à Serpentard et je vous conseille de sortir de là, d'aller faire vos devoirs et de ne plus jamais recommencer. »

Ce sont les dernières paroles très vives que j'ai entendues de la directrice. Elle, qui a l'habitude de garder son sang froid, a l'air d'avoir perdu tout son stoïcisme face à Astrid Selwyn. La porte s'ouvre, je plonge mon nez dans mon sac, cherchant un moyen de montrer que je suis là tout à fait par hasard et que je n'ai pas fait exprès d'entendre cette réprimande. La petite sœur de Côme Selwyn, le meilleur ami de Léon, sort dans le couloir, visiblement tout aussi énervée. Dans leur famille, ils sont à peu près tous passés par la magie sombre. Elle a un an de moins que moi mais je sais parfaitement qu'elle est insupportable. Je relève la tête de mon sac prudemment. Elle a ses cheveux ébène remontés en un chignon fait à la va-vite et une mèche folle tombe sur ses yeux rouges. J'esquisse à son intention un léger sourire poli. J'ai l'impression que ça ne la calme pas, elle me jette un regard foudroyant et passe à côté de moi en soupirant.

J'hésite quelques secondes avant de passer la porte pour aller à la pêche aux informations chez McGonagall. Je donne quelques coups contre le bois et toussote pour qu'elle remarque ma présence. Elle me dit d'entrer et je me glisse à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle est tournée vers la fenêtre, le regard vers l'horizon, pensive. Elle revient s'asseoir à sa place quand je suis arrivée presque au milieu de la salle. Elle me regarde un peu sévèrement et dit :

« Miss Weasley, quel vent vous apporte ? »

C'est vrai ça, pourquoi est-ce que je peux bien être là ? J'invente un mensonge pour qu'elle ne me jette pas dehors trop rapidement.

« Je voulais vous prévenir des avancées que nous avons fait avec Wilkes sur la soirée de Samedi.

– Je vous fais confiance pour organiser quelque chose de fort sympathique. »

Elle soupire, apparemment fatiguée. J'ai même l'impression que cette histoire de soirée de l'intéresse qu'à moitié. Elle se prend la tête entre les mains et la relève presque dans la seconde, ne voulant laisser paraître aucune faiblesse. J'ai trop de respect pour elle de toute manière pour lui faire ne serait-ce qu'une réflexion. Elle remet bien en place ses lunettes alors que j'allais me lancer dans de plus longues explications mais elle me coupe en demandant :

« Molly, pourriez-vous faire quelque chose pour moi ? »

Surprise, je la dévisage comme si elle venait de dire une absurdité mais j'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Elle continue d'une voix plus basse, sur un ton presque secret, pour que personne d'autre que moi ne l'entende mais il n'y a que nous dans son bureau.

« J'aimerais que vous gardiez un œil sur miss Selwyn. Je ne doute pas que vous ayez entendu notre petite conversation et c'est aussi bien si cela peut servir à quelque chose. J'ai peur qu'elle ne commette l'irréparable.

– Qu'a-t-elle fait exactement ? demandé-je avec inquiétude.

– Elle est sortie seule à Pré-au-Lard pour retrouver un groupe soupçonné de magie noire, qui complote certainement contre le ministère. Un commerçant l'a ramenée au château mais tout ça ne me rassure pas. Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en vous, Weasley, ajoute Minerva avec un regard qui me donne presque des sueurs froides, veillez sur elle. »

J'ai automatiquement fait le lien entre la petite escapade d'Astrid et celle que nous avions faite avec Scott jusque dans la caverne. Un sentiment de culpabilité s'éveille en moi et j'ai tout de suite envie d'en savoir plus sur cette affaire. Je hoche doucement la tête en acceptant cette mission et je dis d'une voix un peu tremblante :

« Je ferai de mon mieux, Professeur. »

Elle me laisse partir et je me retrouve à cogiter dans le couloir. Astrid Selwyn serait donc en contact avec le même groupe que Scott. Ça n'annonce rien de bon. Je me sens presque prise en piège. Je ne peux pas en parler avec Scott, ni être trop curieuse avec la Serpentard, ils risqueraient de se douter de quelque chose.

J'allais me remettre à coller mes affiches quand soudain au bout du couloir apparaît Côme Selwyn qui discute avec un jeune garçon de sa maison. Je me mords la lèvre. Côme a changé ces dernières années, il ne s'est pas retrouvé en retenue depuis un moment alors peut-être n'a-t-il plus de lien avec ceux qui pratiquent la magie noire. Un peu sur un coup de tête, je vais dans sa direction. Il est protecteur avec sa petite sœur, peut-être qu'il a été attentif à son comportement ces derniers temps.

« Hé Selwyn, l'appelé-je, est-ce que je peux avoir une discussion avec toi ? »

Il me considère du regard et fronce les sourcils, faisant une moue peu enthousiaste. Le petit garçon à côté de lui me fixe avec stupeur. Je m'approche d'eux avec un regard presque amusé. Il soupire et dit :

« Je donnais des conseils à Tyler, tu peux pas me donner une retenue pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait plus tard ? »

Je dévisage le Tyler en question qui rougit et j'ignore ce qu'il dit pour lui répondre, le plus sérieusement possible :

« Non, je ne peux pas, j'ai une liste haute comme un troll des montagnes de choses à faire. Allez, ça ne devrait pas durer très longtemps et ça pourrait même t'intéresser.

– La retenue ? Tu veux me faire passer une heure dans la salle de bain des préfets à la place d'aller en Histoire de la Magie ?

– Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de te donner de retenue à la base, mais si tu insistes tant ... »

Il soupire et hoche la tête. Puis, il explique au jeune Serpentard qu'ils continueraient leur conversation plus tard. Ce dernier s'éloigne alors que Côme plisse les yeux, suspicieux. Je lui fais signe de me suivre pour qu'on aille dans un endroit où il n'y a personne. Il me demande, pas très à l'aise :

« Tu veux me parler de Léon ? Je te préviens, ce qu'il fait, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. »

Je le regarde en levant un sourcil interrogateur. Pourquoi me parle-t-il de Wilkes ? Je secoue la tête pour enchaîner sur mes réelles intentions :

« Ce ne sont pas mes affaires non plus, je voulais surtout te parler de ta sœur.

– Astrid ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

– Je ne sais pas très bien mais j'ai entendu McGonagall lui passer un savon, c'était plutôt violent … Alors, je voulais t'en parler parce que ça m'inquiète un peu.

– C'était si terrible que ça ? »

Il me regarde, tout de suite beaucoup plus préoccupé par la situation. J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête avec le regard grave. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux coupés court en essayant de trouver une raison à la colère de la directrice. J'ajoute :

« J'ai pensé que tu savais peut-être ce qu'il s'était passé… Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle fasse quelque chose de trop grave, tu comprends ? C'est un peu mon rôle de Préfète-en-chef que tout se passe bien pour les élèves.

– Oui, je comprends tout à fait. Merci d'être venue m'en parler. Mais elle ne me parle plus beaucoup ces temps-ci. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas faire de grosse bêtise. »

Il a l'air perturbé par ces informations. Je hoche la tête doucement pour lui montrer que je suis d'accord avec lui. Je lui dis, soucieuse :

« En tout cas, si jamais elle t'en parle et que c'est grave, viens me voir, s'il te plaît. J'ai peur qu'elle ne risque beaucoup et il vaut bien l'arrêter et s'occuper d'elle, discuter, que de la laisser aller trop loin.

– Compte sur moi, Molly. »

Je lui tapote gentiment l'épaule et le laisse retourner voir son jeune ami. Je remonte vers la salle commune, la tête occupée d'encore plus de questions que d'habitude. Cette histoire avec Astrid Selwyn aura eu le don de réveiller chez moi une curiosité pour les actions de Scott et du groupe auquel il appartient. La tête en sandwich entre deux coussins, je me demande à qui je dois le plus de fidélité. Scott que je ne connais pas bien finalement ou bien Minerva, qui est mon modèle, la sorcière que je respecte le plus dans tout le monde des sorciers. Tout ça me laisse quelque peu pantoise.


	37. Lundi 7 Octobre

**Lundi 7 Octobre**

Je me laisse doucement couler hors de mon lit. J'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête trop pleine de trop de problèmes. Lorcan, les Selwyn, Léon, Scott. Merlin, Scott … Je ne l'ai pas revu hier, après qu'il m'ait rappelé douloureusement les erreurs que j'ai faites. Je crois qu'on s'est mutuellement évité. C'est peut-être mieux. Je ne sais même pas si cette relation est une bonne idée. Roxanne est en train de s'habiller à côté de moi et elle me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Mollychou ? demande-t-elle en serrant sa cravate. Tu penses encore à Scot-cot ?

– Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, grogné-je en attrapant mes collants dans la malle. Je crois que j'ai fait une bourde hier …

– Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, même à toi. Bonne nouvelle ! Tu es humaine. Et sans vouloir être indiscrète, tu as fait quoi ?

– Il m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais embrassé Wilkes l'autre jour. »

Roxanne aux cheveux incroyablement bouclés me regarde avec un petit sourire moqueur. Elle a l'air de penser que je suis en effet une idiote. Elle me tapote doucement l'épaule en soupirant et va chercher ses chaussures de l'autre côté de son lit. Elle me laisse continuer :

« Alors, j'ai essayé de lui expliquer pourquoi mais … Je ne sais plus quoi faire. C'était foireux.

– C'est vrai, approuve Roxanne, tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû aller traîner du côté de ton cher homologue. Dumbledore sait que c'était une mauvaise idée mais tu as tes faiblesses. De toute manière, tu étais encore libre comme l'air, il n'a pas de reproches à te faire.

– C'est ce que je lui ai dit, confirmé-je un peu piteuse.

– Donc, tu vas le voir, tu lui dis que tu es désolée et que le passé, c'est le passé. Il t'aime trop de toute façon pour te laisser partir.

– Tu crois ? »

Elle me regarde avec l'air de se demander si je suis réellement sérieuse. Elle ouvre la porte du dortoir pour me laisser passer la première. On descend toutes les deux dans la Grande Salle. Mais alors qu'on avait à peine mis un pas à l'intérieur, on se fait rentrer dedans par un groupe d'élèves enragé. À moins que ce n'était un troupeau d'Eruptif… Merlin, je me retrouve par terre, bousculée par ces crétins de première classe. Roxanne me regarde en éclatant de rire et me tend une main pour m'aider à me relever. Elle commente :

« Ce n'est pas ton jour décidément. »

J'allais lui attraper le poignet pour me remettre debout le plus rapidement possible quand je sens des bras qui me relèvent. Je me retourne pour voir qui fait sourire autant Roxanne qui croise les bras. Scott. Il est là. Il me fixe du regard, presque inquiet et demande précipitamment :

« Tu n'as rien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

J'esquisse un léger sourire soulagé. Tout va bien. Il est toujours là. Je lui prends la main en disant :

« Ce n'est rien, juste des imbéciles qui ne font pas attention à ce qu'ils font. Ils me le paieront un jour ...

– Bon, je vous laisse, chuchote Roxanne avec un petit rire.

– Tu sais Molly, dit Scott en gardant les yeux rivés sur mes doigts qui enserrent les siens, je voulais m'excuser pour hier. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de … Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça. Ce n'était pas correct, je sais bien que tu détestes Wilkes. Mais j'ai trop peur de te perdre. »

Je souris en levant les yeux au plafond. Merlin, c'est vrai qu'il est idiot mais comment lui en vouloir quand je ne vaux pas mieux ? Je l'attire à moi pour laisser traîner mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je le sens sourire. Puis je sens son sourire s'effacer. Ses yeux regardent quelque chose derrière moi. Je me retourne pour voir ce qui le perturbe tant et je recule d'un pas. Je sens mon cœur soudain se serrer. La façon dont Lorcan nous fixe me fait plus de mal que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Scott, qui a gardé ma main dans la sienne, la presse légèrement et il m'entraîne dans la Grande Salle, s'éloignant de ce regard blessé du Scamander. J'aurais voulu lui parler, lui dire que ce n'est pas contre lui mais que c'était la vie tout simplement. J'aurais voulu lui dire qu'il devait passer à autre chose mais je lui ai déjà trop dit. Je m'assois à côté de Scott à la table des Poufsouffle. Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et chuchote :

« Tu es sûre que ça va ?

– Non. On était très amis avant, tu sais. Je ne peux pas supporter qu'il soit comme ça.

– Tu devrais peut-être aller lui parler, non ? Pour essayer d'arranger les choses, propose-t-il alors que je soupire.

– Je ne sais pas, je ne suis plus convaincue que ça en vaille la peine. »

Il me lance un regard triste. On mange notre petit déjeuner dans ce silence de réflexion et il finit par déclarer, alors que j'allais lui dire que c'était bientôt l'heure d'aller en cours de potion :

« Je pense qu'il faut que tu discutes avec lui. Sérieusement, ne me regarde pas comme ça … Je le comprends, il tient à toi, je n'aimerais pas que tu me fasses ça. Tu es quelqu'un d'incroyable, il le sait et forcément, si tu t'éloignes, ça fait mal. »

Je le dévisage avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres. Il y a quelque chose de très mignon dans son visage, dans la manière dont ses yeux sont pleins d'espoirs. Je passe une main comme une caresse sur sa joue et hochant la tête doucement. Je me lève en lui posant un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête et je lui dis :

« C'est adorable de t'en préoccuper mais j'espérai qu'il fasse le premier pas. Quand on tient à quelqu'un, on essaye de lui parler, plutôt que de le foudroyer du regard dès qu'il s'approche et de l'éviter. On se voit en cours, je dois aller chercher mes livres là-haut. »

Il allait certainement répondre quelque chose mais je m'enfuis, les cheveux aux vents. Je me sens retournée, perturbée, l'entendant encore dire que je suis quelqu'un d'incroyable. Je m'arrête au quatrième étage, dans un couloir où il n'y a personne et je m'adosse quelque instants à un mur. Comment puis-je être si touchée par quelques mots ? Ça ne m'a jamais fait ça quand j'étais persuadée d'aimer Lorcan. Peut-être qu'il ne me l'a jamais dit. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Faut-il aller le voir alors que je sais qu'il va me reprocher de sortir avec Scott alors que je ne le connais vraiment que depuis un petit mois ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ça.

Je reprends ma route vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il faut que je me calme. Tout va bien finalement, tout va bien mieux.

Une fois tout à fait prête, je descends vers les cachots pour le cours de potion dans lequel je retrouve Scott. Devant la salle, avant que Madame Griffith n'arrive, il me prend la main pour m'emmener un peu à l'écart et me chuchoter à l'oreille :

« C'est peut-être l'occasion de discuter avec Lorcan Scamander, il est dans notre cours.

– Là, maintenant ? Tu trouves que c'est une bonne idée d'aller essayer de dialoguer avec lui ? Ça risque plutôt de finir en explosion. Littéralement, je vais être déconcentrée et je vais me planter ensuite dans ma potion et puis mon chaudron, moi avec, si ce n'est tout le château, tout va exploser. Ce n'est pas sérieux.

– Ne cherche pas d'excuses comme ça. Je sais que ça te stresse beaucoup mais après le cours tu pourras, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as Arithmancie après, ça ne risque pas grand-chose. »

Je le regarde presque avec des yeux de chien battu mais ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner comme d'habitude. Je finis par hocher la tête, vaincue. Si c'est comme ça, je vais suivre ses conseils, priant pour que je ne rate pas toutes les équations après la dispute imminente. Il sourit et embrasse rapidement ma joue. La professeur de Potion vient d'arriver, elle se racle le fond de la gorge pour nous montrer qu'on est presque en retard et qu'un petit instant entre amoureux ne sera clairement pas une excuse bienvenue. On se glisse dans la salle en évitant son regard noir qui pourrait nous foudroyer. Je m'installe à côté d'Eugénie. Elle m'adresse un sourire gentil et on commence à préparer notre potion.

À la fin de l'heure, je sens le regard pesant de Scott qui m'encourage à aller voir Lorcan. J'observe le Scamander du coin de l'œil. Il est rapide à ranger ses affaires, je me dépêche pour le rattraper. Son pas vif dans le couloir froid semble être fait exprès pour m'éviter mais j'ai dit à Scott que je le ferai, pour essayer d'arranger les choses, qu'il arrête de me regarder comme si je n'étais qu'une sale traîtresse ou une moins que rien.

« Scamander ! finis-je par crier pour qu'il s'arrête. Lorcan, est-ce qu'on peut … ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Weasley, à la fin ? »

Sa voix résonne, forte et brisée à la fois, je frémis. Il s'est arrêté en plein milieu du couloir et ne me regarde même pas, alors que je suis juste devant lui. Il fait tout pour ne pas poser les yeux sur moi mais je continue à m'approcher.

« Lorcan, je n'en peux plus, il faut qu'on discute. »

Enfin, il croise mon regard et je sens une douleur infinie à l'intérieur de lui. Je tente un léger sourire pour lui montrer que je ne suis pas venue pour remettre les hostilités sur la table mais il soupire en secouant la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Molly ? Tu veux que je te dise à quel point je suis content que tu sortes avec l'autre Poufsouffle ?

– Il s'appelle Scott, soufflé-je quelque peu irritée.

– C'est sûrement un mec génial, ce Poufsouffle. Tu n'as qu'à aller le voir plutôt que me parler juste parce que tu as pitié de moi. Je vais très bien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Je secoue la tête. Il n'a pas une tête de quelqu'un qui va bien. Je m'avance d'un nouveau pas mais il fait un mouvement de recul. Je n'en peux plus de cette réaction, pourquoi se comporte-t-il toujours comme un gamin ? Je lâche, écœurée :

« Tu sais, si tu veux qu'on reste amis, il va falloir grandir un peu, Lorcan. J'essaie de faire un geste vers toi et tu t'en fous complètement. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour t'aider, débrouille-toi. »

J'allais tourner les talons mais je l'entends dire d'une voix faible qui m'arrête :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. C'est toi qui a créé tout ça, tu sais ?

– Tu veux que je ressente de la culpabilité, c'est ça ? Raté, Scamander, je reste épanouie et toi, torturé comme l'être maudit que tu es.

– Tu es venue me parler juste pour m'insulter ou tu avais autre chose à dire ? Des excuses, peut-être ? »

Je le dévisage avec colère. Comment peut-il dramatiser à ce point la situation ? Franchement, j'ai voulu l'aider, j'ai voulu faire un geste pour qu'il me parle, qu'il arrête de sombrer, d'être désespéré mais là, il n'y a plus rien à faire. Il est tombé bien bas. À un tel point que je préfère le lâcher avant qu'il ne m'entraîne dans sa chute. Je lui dis, un poil énervée pour essayer de la faire réagir :

« M'excuser de quoi ? D'aimer Scott plus que toi ? Aïe, ça fait mal de voir la réalité en face, non ? Change de disque, Scamander. Et tu sais pourquoi je traîne plus avec ton frère que toi en ce moment ? Parce qu'il me laisse vivre, qu'il ne porte pas un jugement sur la moindre de mes actions et qu'il est capable de se réjouir pour moi ! Ça n'aurait tenu qu'à moi, je t'aurais laissé rouvrir le dialogue mais tu as toujours été incapable de faire le premier pas ! »

Dans ses yeux brille une lueur humide, il a des larmes sous ses paupières qui menacent de couler. Je sais que j'avais prévu de discuter avec lui, calmement, sans l'agresser mais c'est un échec. Je secoue la tête avec une moue triste. Je savais que ça n'arrangerait pas ma journée. Il passe discrètement sa manche sur son visage, pour que je ne puisse pas voir les gouttes qui risquent de ruisseler. Il ne répond pas, il reste muet mais ne part pas en courant comme j'aurais pensé qu'il le ferait. Dans une forme de dignité presque absurde, il me regarde avec une infinie douleur.

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir me sortent de ma torpeur, je me retourne brusquement pour découvrir Léon qui marche dans notre direction en compagnie de ses amis Côme Selwyn et Garance Froste. Je soupire, comprenant qu'ils avaient certainement dû entendre mes cris indignés. Lorcan ne bouge toujours pas, peut-être est-il sous le choc. Je n'ai pas envie que les Serpentard fassent un quelconque commentaire là-dessus. D'abord parce qu'ils risquent d'empirer les choses et ensuite parce que je risque de déverser sur eux le reste de ma rancœur. Mais ils s'approchent inéluctablement et alors que j'allais faire un geste en direction de Lorcan pour qu'on s'en aille tous les deux avant qu'ils n'arrivent à notre hauteur, celui-ci dit, avec une méchanceté inattendue :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors si tu me trouve si désagréable ? Va trouver Lysander ou ton Poufsouffle pour aller pleurer dans ses bras ou faire d'autres choses si tu les aimes tant que ça ! Mais préviens-les peut-être avant que tu es une garce froide et sans pitié… »

J'ouvre la bouche avec stupeur en entendant ses mots. J'allais répondre quand j'entends derrière moi le rire ingrat de Léon Wilkes. Il a réussi à se venger, c'est bon, Scamander peut être fier de lui, il a touché juste. Je vois rouge alors qu'il tourne les talons après avoir affiché un sourire satisfait. Un bras entoure mes épaules presque secouées de tremblements. Merlin, Wilkes ! J'ai envie de lui arracher les cheveux pour ensuite faire interagir le mur avec sa sale tête de fils de mangemort. Je le repousse violemment en hurlant :

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as encore, Wilkes ? Un commentaire à faire ? »

Il éclate de rire en reculant de quelques pas et me déshabille du regard mesquinement. Côme et Garance sont en retraits, ils observent la scène se dérouler. Le Préfet-en-chef se mord la lèvre pour arrêter son fou rire et je vois un terrible plaisir dans ses yeux. Il laisse échapper avec arrogance :

« Doucement Weasley … Scott risque d'être un peu rebuté s'il vient à connaître ta vraie nature, n'est-ce pas ? Je trouve que ça te décrit bien : garce froide et sans pitié. Même si je n'aurais pas dit froide, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Un allumeuse comme toi ... »

Je n'ai même pas le temps de réfléchir, ma baguette jaillit comme toute seule de la poche pour aller se loger sur sa carotide. Il ne s'arrête pas de rire et ça résonne dans ma tête comme une intenable migraine. Mais ses amis sont aussi réactifs que moi et Côme me désarme avant que je ne puisse lui infliger un supplice dont il ne se serait pas remis de sitôt. Wilkes s'en lèche presque les babines et affiche un sourire moqueur de me voir sans défense.

« Bah alors, Weasley ? Tu ne tires pas les leçons du passé ? Tu oublies peut-être la dernière fois que tu as essayé de m'agresser, tu veux que je ravive tes souvenirs.

– Non merci, craché-je presque en m'éloignant vivement de lui.

– Oui, cette fois tu es avec le Poufsouffle tu ne peux pas te le permettre, n'est-ce pas ? Pas alors qu'il est fou amoureux de toi, ajoute-t-il en provocation.

– Va crever. »

J'ai l'impression que je risque d'exploser à tout moment. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'acharne sur moi comme ça. Ses yeux foncés semblent pourtant refléter tout son plaisir malsain qu'il prend à tenter de m'humilier et son sourire, pire que tout, carnassier, semble s'illuminer de plus en plus. Il avance d'un pas vers moi et attrape ma main qui était armée, prête à le gifler. Il dit d'une voix chuchotante :

« Ce serait dommage qu'il apprenne que tu n'en as rien à faire de lui parce que tu préfères les mauvais garçons.

– Dans tes rêves, Wilkes.

– Il faut bien le prévenir que tu es une sale …

– Stupéfix ! »

J'ai crié de surprise en voyant Wilkes être propulsé à terre par le sort. Je reste scotchée sur place, horrifiée par la situation. Ma respiration est beaucoup trop rapide. Je sens des mains attraper les miennes et je vois le préfet-en-chef se faire relever difficilement par ses acolytes pour repartir. Scott. Il est venu comme pour me sauver. Je soupire de soulagement et un peu aussi d'effroi. Il a ramassé ma baguette et m'a encerclé de ses bras rassurants. Blottie contre lui, au bord des larmes, je me sens protégée. Il murmure à mon oreille :

« C'est rien, Molly, ça va aller. Tu es forte, je le sais…

– Il est horrible, soufflé-je en un frisson. Il a dit des choses que …

– J'ai entendu, me coupe-t-il. Il ne perd rien pour attendre. »

J'entends de la colère dans son timbre de voix, je m'agrippe à son pull en repensant à Lorcan et à Léon. L'être humain est absolument détestable. Sauf Scott qui écarte mes cheveux à présents humides de mon visage pour pouvoir mieux y sécher les larmes et plonger ses yeux tendres dans les miens. Mon cœur dévasté retrouve peu à peu un rythme normal et je fais une grimace tordue qui le fait sourire.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvée, murmuré-je. J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverai pas à m'en sortir. Tout ça à cause de Lorcan. Franchement, j'aurais mieux fait de laisser tomber directement.

– Oh, je suis désolé de t'avoir encouragé à aller le voir.

– Ne sois pas idiot, tu n'as rien fait de mal, c'est juste lui qui est devenu inapte au dialogue. »

Il resserre son étreinte, posant ses lèvres doucement dans mon cou. Avec tout ça, je suis vraiment en retard pour mon cours d'Arithmancie, mais bizarrement, l'envie de ne pas y aller me prend. C'est presque une première pour moi, ce frisson grisant d'ignorer les règles pour profiter du moment présent.


	38. Mardi 8 Octobre

**Mardi 8 octobre**

Pour une fois, c'est Scott qui vient manger à la table des Gryffondor et non moi qui m'invite chez les Blaireaux. Il a gagné ce droit en mettant Léon au tapis hier. C'était grandiose en y repensant. Même si je ne suis pas certaine que se mettre Wilkes à dos soit de très bonne augure pour lui. Ce gars-là est sans pitié aucune – il est pire que moi – et il n'hésitera pas à lui faire regretter son geste. Mais je trouve qu'il est temps que Scott connaisse un peu ma famille et ma maison, histoire qu'ils ne l'appellent peut-être plus le Poufsouflle à tout bout de champ ou Scot-cot ... Assis entre Fred et moi et juste en face de Lucy, je le sens quelque peu tendu. Avec un sourire tendre et amusé, je passe mes doigts sur sa main qu'il garde fermement accrochée au banc comme s'il avait peur de partir à la renverse. Ma petite sœur a les yeux rivés sur lui, ça le rend mal à l'aise au possible mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

« Ce n'est que Lucy, tu n'imagines pas ce que ce sera avec mon père... »

Je lève les yeux au ciel en voyant ses grands yeux horrifiés mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer la scène et de froncer aussi les sourcils. Oui, ce ne serait peut-être pas une bonne idée. Ou alors, pas tout de suite, il faudrait faire des réunions de briefing pendant toute une semaine pour qu'il soit prêt. Lucy me paraît être un bon début. Mais comme personne ne parle, je me sens obligée d'engager une conversation.

« D'ailleurs, Lulu, tu as eu des nouvelles de Papa récemment ? »

Elle hausse un sourcil un peu blasé et soupire en gonflant ses joues. Je n'aime pas quand elle fait ça, ça m'oblige à voir qu'elle n'est plus une petite fille qui joue à la poupée mais qu'elle est une ado râleuse aussi maintenant. C'est normal mais c'est toujours émouvant de la voir grandir.

« Il m'a envoyé deux lettres la semaine dernière. Une parce qu'il était inquiet que tu ne répondes pas à la dernière qu'il t'a envoyé et l'autre parce qu'il était inquiet quand je lui ai dit que tu étais trop occupée à câliner ton petit copain pour lui répondre.

– Non ! T'as pas dit ça ? J'ai même pas reçu sa dernière lettre … Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Elle esquisse un petit sourire machiavélique et bat des paupières mais ça ne la rend pas plus innocente. Je peux presque sentir Scott qui transpire d'angoisse à côté de moi. Merlin … J'ai envie de la baffer parfois, elle éclate de rire en tapant dans la main de Rose. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont encore fait celles-là ? Lucy me lance un petit regard malicieux et ajoute :

« C'est une blague. On lui a dit que tu étais occupée par tes cours et il n'était plus du tout inquiet du coup. En revanche, tu n'as vraiment pas répondu à sa dernière lettre.

– Merlin, petit monstre … Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Et puis ça va, j'ai répondu à chacune de ses lettres les six dernières années, j'ai le droit à un peu de répit. »

Elle hausse les épaules avec un sourire insolent qui a tendance à m'énerver. Pourquoi elle ne veut pas être gentille pour la première fois que Scott vient manger à notre table ? Est-ce que je suis méchante avec Tristan ? Non, pourtant j'aurais de quoi me moquer d'elle … Je jette un coup d'œil à mon Poufsouffle qui a le nez plongé dans son bol. Je me mords la lèvre en foudroyant ma petite sœur du regard. Maintenant à cause d'elle, il est tout embarrassé. Mes yeux croisent ceux de Roxanne, elle a un peu pitié de moi, je le vois, j'essaye de lui envoyer des signes pour qu'elle parle mais elle commence à soupirer, comme pour me dire que c'est moi qui ait créé cette situation gênante et que je dois me débrouiller seule. Finalement, c'est Evan, dans sa grande bonté et certainement parce qu'il a lui aussi vécu ça un jour, qui prend la parole :

« Et donc Scott, tu es doué en duel, je savais pas.

– Euh … Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon mot, je sais juste me défendre…, répondit-il avec une certaine gêne.

– Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait pour voir la tête de Wilkes quand tu l'as stupéfixé ! fit Roxanne en riant. Ce mec est vraiment un danger public …

– En parlant du loup, dit James, j'espère que votre dispute ne va pas affecter la fête de samedi… Parce que j'ai tout prévu, moi, j'ai passé mon week-end à écrire des chansons avec David alors je ne veux pas avoir fait ça pour rien.

– Ce ne serait pas un mal que vous ne le fassiez pas, tu sais, commence Rose avec un petit regard inquiet. Pour votre bien …

– Tu ne les as pas encore écoutées ! Tu verras, ça déchire ! »

La moitié de la table a retenu un petit rire amusé. James a l'air tellement sûr de lui, ça me fait mal de devoir lui dire la vérité mais c'est pour son bien après tout. J'allais lui expliquer que ses cordes vocales n'étaient pas adaptées à ce genre de chose quand soudain, Scott est parti en arrière pour tomber du banc. Surprise, je me suis retournée brusquement, la main sur ma baguette, prête à réagir à ce qui correspondait parfaitement à mon intuition. Il y avait Léon, debout qui tenait Scott par terre et qui pointait sa baguette vers lui. La table de Gryffondor s'est levée comme d'un seul geste et le Serpentard, entouré de quelques amis a ricané :

« Vous pensez faire quoi, là ? Ah les Weasley, vous me faites bien rire …

– Lâche-le, Wilkes ! ai-je crié. Maintenant.

– Tu crois que tu me fais peur, Molly ? Vas-y, attaque-moi ou alors peut-être qu'il peut se défendre tout seul, le Poufsouffle. »

Avec un sourire méchant, il a donné un coup de pied dans les côtes de Scott qui n'arrivait pas à se relever. De la provocation. Rien que de la provocation. Je lance un coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs, ils commencent à regarder dans notre direction. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de lui envoyer un sort maintenant. Je souffle bruyamment en avançant d'un pas. Il a haussé un sourcil interrogateur, se demandant certainement de quelle manière j'allais réagir et qu'est-ce qu'il allait trouver pour se moquer de moi. Mais comme je n'ai fait que le regarder méchamment, il a dit :

« Quoi ? Il n'était pas à la bonne table … Il faut le remettre à sa place !

– Monsieur Wilkes ! s'est exclamée le Professeur Griffith en s'approchant d'un pas vif et énervé. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

– P-professeur, je …

– Reeve, relevez-vous et que tout le monde s'écarte. Wilkes, dans mon bureau. »

J'ai haussé un sourcil satisfait avant de me précipiter vers Scott pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied. Sa tête a dû frapper le sol quand il est tombé, il paraît un peu assommé. Je passe la main dans ses cheveux pour voir s'il ne saigne pas ou s'il n'a pas de bosse mais il grimace. Merlin, Wilkes est totalement fou. Tout le monde autour chuchote, je prends mon sac et son bras pour qu'on sorte de la salle. Je dis précipitamment :

« Je t'emmène à l'Infirmerie, je n'ai pas envie que …

– Attends, Molly, ça va aller, dit-il d'une voix qui ne me convainc pas du tout. J'ai juste été surpris …

– Non Scott, par les chaussettes de Dumbledore, tu es tombé violemment sur la tête, il vaut mieux vérifier que ce n'est rien de grave !

– Si tu jures par les chaussettes de Dumbledore, ça doit l'être … Merlin, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu ne laisseras pas tomber, c'est ça ? »

J'ai hoché la tête doucement en serrant sa main. Il a souri avant de soupirer et me laisser le traîner jusqu'à l'Infirmerie. Arrivés à l'intérieur, Madame Ewer a inspecté sa tête, il avait une bosse assez imposante. Elle le garde en observation pour la matinée parce qu'il a une douleur nouvelle dans la nuque. Ça me fait presque rire de le voir dans son lit d'Infirmerie. Il me regarde avec reproche :

« Tu vas te moquer de moi longtemps ?

– Non, je profite un peu maintenant parce que j'ai cours dans dix minutes et que je devrais te laisser seul ici.

– Tu ne veux pas tomber brusquement par terre pour pouvoir rester là toute la journée avec moi ? demande-t-il presque innocemment. Allez, tu vas me manquer ! »

Il attrape une de mes mains pour me faire asseoir à côté de lui. Je souris en secouant la tête avec regret. Je ne vais pas me faire mal pour rien et rater cette longue journée qui s'annonce. Je me penche vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement.

« Je dois vraiment y aller. Je reviens ce midi, ne t'inquiète pas.

– Essaye de ne pas te faire agresser en attendant. Sinon, il m'entendra celui qui te fait du mal.

– Oui, et il t'en fera aussi… Je pense qu'il vaut mieux essayer d'éviter les ennuis pour le reste de la journée, voire de la semaine. »

Je me suis levée, en déposant un dernier baiser sur son front. J'ai l'impression de lui briser le cœur maintenant. Merlin, il faut vraiment que j'aille en cours. Il me retient une dernière fois en disant :

« Molly ! Attends, je … Il faut que je te dise … Approche !

– Scott, je vais être en retard, soupiré-je en revenant vers lui une dernière fois.

– Je t'aime. »

C'est comme si mon cœur fondait et coulait à travers chaque pore de ma peau. Il est si adorable. Je plisse les yeux en souriant, je hoche la tête et je le laisse allongé dans ce lit. Je n'ai pas répondu. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, il paraissait si sincère et j'ai l'impression que mes mots ne le seraient pas autant. J'ai vu son regard s'assombrir en me voyant partir. Et je n'ai rien dit. On ne peut pas toujours être à la hauteur.

Pour l'instant, la chose principale qui m'occupe les esprits se nomme Léon Wilkes et il est question de se venger. La plupart des gens disent que la vengeance est un vice, une erreur, un désir qu'il faut savoir ne pas combler. Autant dire que je ne fais pas partie de la plupart des gens. Ce qu'a fait Léon mériterait bien plus qu'une simple retenue à laver des chaudrons sales. Il est hors de questions qu'il s'en sorte de cette manière.

« Mollynette ! a crié Lysander à l'autre bout du couloir en m'apercevant, visiblement content de me voir. J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé, Scott va bien ? »

Je continue ma route dans sa direction avec un sourire froid sur les lèvres. Il hausse un sourcil et se met à marcher à mes côtés quand j'arrive à sa hauteur. Je lui dis d'un ton sarcastique :

« Allez, Scamander, ça ne t'intéresse pas vraiment … Avoue que tu te demandes plutôt ce qui va arriver à Wilkes maintenant que la guerre est déclarée.

– Tu es legilimens maintenant ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir.

– J'ai encore des progrès à faire … , commencé-je en grimaçant.

– Auquel cas tu n'aurais pas été si surprise par la réaction de mon frère ? propose-t-il malicieusement. C'est ça ? »

Je m'arrête en fronçant des sourcils. Il hausse les épaules avec l'air un peu triste. Il lit vraiment dans mes pensées on dirait. Je lève les yeux au ciel en m'exclamant :

« Cet imbécile n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de m'insulter ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il semblerait qu'il ait envie de finir les pieds attachés avec du plomb dans le fond du lac…

– Avant que tu mettes tes menaces à exécution, m'interrompt-il, je voudrais m'excuser pour lui. Tu lui as brisé le cœur, il était plein de rancœur, il n'a pas réfléchi. Ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute.

– Je me demande pourquoi parfois tu continues à le protéger. Peu importe, je n'avais pas l'intention d'avoir encore affaire à lui. En revanche, Léon Wilkes n'y échappera pas.

– Pas de pitié pour les demeurés ? »

J'éclate d'un rire machiavélique alors que Lysander soupire en secouant la tête. Je dois lui faire peur de temps en temps. Sinon il ne viendrait pas s'assurer que je ne tuerai pas son crétin de frère. Je n'ai pourtant pas tant que ça de pulsions meurtrières, non ? En fait, je m'en fiche un peu aujourd'hui, je suis sous l'emprise de la colère et ça m'aide finalement à me motiver pour aller en cours. Où cet après-midi, je me retrouverai nez-à-nez avec le plus grand félon que je connaisse. Une confrontation digne de ce nom. Ça mérite de se déguster à point. J'ai laissé bouillir en moi la rage jusqu'à cette heure fatidique, juste avant l'histoire de la magie. Scott n'est pas encore sorti de l'Infirmerie mais je sens qu'il va bientôt devoir libérer sa place pour ce cher préfet-en-chef que je vais envoyer au tapis.

Postée dans un coin à mi-chemin entre la salle commune des Serpentard et la salle d'Histoire de la magie, j'attends sagement l'arrivée de Wilkes. J'ai déjà mentalement imaginé la scène, ce que je lui dirais et de quelle manière je l'empêcherai de recommencer. Ça m'a fait déjà beaucoup de bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à le faire en vrai. Dès qu'il apparaît dans mon champ de vision, mon regard se fixe sur son sourire malveillant. Il soupire en me voyant, il connaît parfaitement mes intentions. Je penche la tête sur le côté en réprimant un rire un peu nerveux. Il est accompagné de Côme seulement. La baguette au creux de mon poing tremble presque d'irritation et d'une envie subite de lancer un maléfice en sa direction. Les deux serpentard se plantent devant moi, Côme paraît étrangement plus anxieux que son ami. Je hausse un sourcil provocateur. Wilkes soupire en commentant :

« Weasley, arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu risquerais de rendre ton copain le Poufsouffle jaloux… D'ailleurs, où est-il ? Je ne l'ai pas croisé depuis ce matin…

– Je vais te donner un conseil, tu ferais mieux d'espérer ne pas le croiser, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

– Il ne me fait pas peur, dit-il en éclatant de rire. Et toi non plus d'ailleurs, tu es farouche mais j'ai contre vous de quoi vous dissuader, n'est-ce pas ?

– Certainement, certainement, approuvé-je préparée à cette éventuelle menace. Mais j'ai décidé que ta parole contre la nôtre ne valait pas grand-chose. Combien on parie que Minerva finira par être convaincue que tu es quelqu'un de profondément malveillant ? En fait, je te propose un marché, Wilkes. Tu présentes publiquement des excuses à Scott ainsi qu'à moi-même et je ne te fais pas subir une humiliation bien pire.

– Tu vas t'y prendre comment exactement ? demande-t-il en plissant les yeux, essayant de se convaincre que je bluffe.

– Moi et ma famille nombreuse, on a des ressources insoupçonnées. James pourrait bien écrire une belle chanson d'amour sur toi et Brittany par exemple. Ou alors Victoire pourrait bien écrire à tes parents pour leur dire que tu risques d'être renvoyé s'ils ne te recadrent pas. Ne t'inquiète pas, on a suffisamment d'imagination pour faire de ta vie un enfer. Sinon, quelques mots disant à quel point tu regrettes et la promesse de nous laisser tranquille seront peut-être suffisants pour ne pas retrouver tous tes défauts dans un article mordant du Chicaneur. »

Il me dévisage en secouant la tête, incrédule. J'affiche un sourire tranquille. Côme, à côté de lui, lui donne un coup de coude, comme pour lui dire de répondre et de ne pas avoir d'ennuis supplémentaires. Je bats des paupières dans l'attente d'une réponse. Il grogne :

« Je plains sincèrement Scott s'il doit se taper la garce la plus nuisible de tout le monde magique.

– Attends, fais-je en tendant l'oreille dans sa direction, ça ne ressemble pas à des excuses, ça ! Ce n'est pas grave, je préfère que tu les fasses devant un public bien attentif. Tu n'as qu'à prendre la nuit pour réfléchir à ce que c'est. Je te conseille de regarder aussi le mot dans le dictionnaire, histoire de ne pas faire de faux-pas regrettable.

– Tu n'es qu'une sale petite …

– Ferme-la. Je sais que tu es lent d'esprit mais je ne vais pas tout répéter. A demain, sois prêt. »

Je lui jette un dernier regard noir en m'en allant d'un pas vif pour aller en cours. J'espère qu'il a compris qu'il avait plus qu'intérêt à me présenter des excuses dignes de ce nom. Même si au fond de moi, j'espère qu'il va être encore plus con que d'habitude pour que je puisse me défouler sur lui et sa réputation. Mettre à exécution mes menaces me ferait le plus grand bien.


	39. Mercredi 9 Octobre

**Mercredi 9 Octobre**

J'hésite encore entre le Hall et la Grande Salle. Vaut-il mieux attendre des excuses de Wilkes devant tous les élèves qui mangent et même les professeurs ou alors plutôt dans le hall, là où ça résonnera mieux et où j'aurais une visibilité satisfaisante sur sa grimace colérique ? Franchement je ne sais pas. Du haut des escaliers, j'observe la perspective avec la délicieuse impression d'avoir eu le dessus sur Wilkes et de pouvoir le prouver au grand jour. Je ferais peut-être mieux de me concentrer sur les cours. Un soupir ennuyé sort de ma bouche. Si je ne suis motivée que par la vengeance alors il faudrait presque que le professeur Griffith m'humilie pour que je lui prouve pour me venger que mes potions sont parfaites.

J'étais en train de me demander de quelle manière je pourrais créer une injustice contre moi-même pour pouvoir me motiver à travailler plus dur quand Roxanne m'a attrapé par les épaules pour me faire descendre les quelques marches qui me restaient pour arriver dans le Hall. Elle commente, amusée :

« Je sais à quel point tu aimes regarder les gens de haut mais on ne va pas t'attendre éternellement. Surtout que Scott s'est approché discrètement de la table des Gryffondor et il n'est pas venu pour nous voir. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Allez, Parfaite-en-chef, va retrouver ton héros blessé au combat avant qu'on ne fasse une gaffe. »

Un petit rictus s'est affiché sur mon visage, j'aime tellement Roxanne. Elle est comme un rayon de soleil dans mes mornes journées. Dans un geste doux, je dépose mes lèvres sur sa joue.

« Mollychou, tu vas me faire rougir.

– Roxychou, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

– Tu resterais bloquée en haut de chaque escalier en te demandant pendant trois heures s'il vaut mieux se mettre au même niveau que les autres pour essayer de les comprendre et de communiquer ou bien s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux de rester perchée à jamais pour être inatteignable. »

Elle m'indique du doigt la porte de la Grande Salle pour m'inciter à y aller alors que je secoue la tête avec un sourire amusé. Je la suis pour rejoindre les autres quand, soudain, quelqu'un me bloque le passage. En reconnaissant l'uniforme vert de Serpentard, je m'arrête, prête à entendre toutes les excuses du monde sortir de la bouche de ce crétin de Léon Wilkes. Mais comme ça ne vient pas, je lève les yeux pour reconnaître le visage de Selwyn. Merlin, j'avais placé tellement d'espoir dans la promesse satisfaisante de l'humiliation de mon homologue. Je suis un peu déçue.

« Molly, est-ce que tu as le temps pour parler un peu ?

– Si tu viens de la part de Léon, il faudra aller lui réexpliquer qu'il doit agir comme un grand et ne pas m'envoyer ses sous-fifres pour s'excuser. Ça ne marche pas comme ça.

– Aucun rapport avec Léon. On peut aller discuter ailleurs ? »

Je hausse un sourcil surpris. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon petit-déjeuner qui m'attend avec mon Poufsouffle préféré et ça me fait soupirer. Honnêtement, j'ai faim et la perspective de devoir le rater pour discuter avec Côme Selwyn ne m'enchante pas des masses.

« Molly, c'est important, c'est au sujet de ma sœur. »

J'ouvrais la bouche pour dire que je ne pouvais pas mais ça me dissuade instantanément. En effet, il me connaît bien, il a touché ma curiosité en plein cœur. J'adresse un petit regard navré à Roxanne qui fronce les sourcils en me fixant de la table de Gryffondor, où elle s'est rassise, et je suis le Serpentard jusqu'à la salle des trophées où on pourra discuter tranquillement. Côme a l'air embarrassé, il prend le temps de vérifier qu'il n'y a personne pour nous entendre et dit, les poings coincés dans ses poches :

« Comme tu m'as prévenu qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond, j'ai fait quelques recherches. Elle n'a rien voulu me dire, bien sûr, je m'en doutais. Elle s'est énervée, s'est renfermée et a fui la conversation aussi vite qu'un vif d'or. Mais j'ai discuté avec ses amis pour savoir s'ils la trouvaient un peu changée ces derniers temps.

– Alors, ils ont pu te dire quelque chose ? demandé-je anxieusement.

– En fait, elle n'a pas trente-six amis. Polo, le préfet de Serpentard, m'a dit qu'il la trouvait de plus en plus isolée. Et Milie m'a raconté qu'Astrid parlait de moins en moins, même à ses copines de dortoir. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi mais ça me paraissait inquiétant. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Je le regarde pendant quelques secondes, un peu perdue dans mes pensées. Côme, malgré son amitié avec Wilkes et sa bêtise passée qui lui donnent une image peu reluisante, me semble à présent être un simple jeune garçon réellement inquiet pour sa petite sœur. Je ne pensais pas en lui demandant de m'aider qu'il prendrait ça à ce point au sérieux. Je hoche la tête, soucieuse.

« Ce n'est pas bon signe. Le fait qu'elle s'isole peut être révélateur d'un certain malaise. Je pense qu'elle a besoin d'aide mais n'arrive pas à en demander.

– Je ne sais pas encore comment découvrir ce qui lui arrive mais je vais continuer à chercher. Je voulais surtout te mettre au courant.

– Merci, Côme. J'apprécie le fait que tu prennes ça au sérieux.

– C'est ma petite sœur, je le fais surtout pour elle. »

Son regard semble s'assombrir de plus en plus. Pour le réconforter, peut-être lui donner un peu de courage ou simplement pour ne pas avoir l'air d'être une idiote un peu inutile, j'ai posé ma main sur son épaule en souriant légèrement.

« Je vais essayer de me renseigner auprès des professeurs, si tu veux, pour voir quelles conséquences son comportement a pu avoir sur ses notes. Avec tout ça, on parviendra peut-être à trouver des solutions. Ne t'inquiète pas trop. Je veux dire … Il ne faudrait pas que ça t'empêche de travailler.

– T'en fais pas pour moi, Weasley, dit-il dans un petit rire. Je ne voudrais pas non plus que ça t'empêche de travailler ou faire autre chose, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Il m'a regardé avec des petits yeux moqueurs. D'accord. Haha, je vois où il veut en venir. Je soupire en haussant les épaules.

« T'inquiète, il me restera toujours un peu d'énergie pour détruire ton pote Wilkes. »

Il fronce les sourcils, sourit, en gardant un air sceptique. Comment ça, il ne me croit pas ? Je suis pourtant remplie de cette envie de vengeance qui, comme une petite flamme qui brûle à l'intérieur de moi, a simplement envie de se propager et de consumer le monde entier. Mais Côme se met à secouer légèrement la tête en regardant derrière moi. Il a ajouté à voix basse alors que je me retournais pour voir apparaître Scott quelques mètres derrière nous :

« Je ne parlais pas de Léon, mais c'est marrant que ce soit à ça que tu penses en premier. »

Scott est contrarié, visiblement un peu plus rouge que d'habitude. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il sache de quoi on parlait. Si Astrid fait vraiment partie du même groupe que lui alors ça risquerait de la mettre plus en danger qu'autre chose. Soudain, je me rends compte de quelque chose qui me fait frissonner. Je regarde Scott arriver vers nous mais mes pensées sont ailleurs. Si je pense qu'il peut mettre Astrid en danger, c'est que je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir ce Merlin de doute qui traîne dans le fond de ma tête et qui me dit que le groupe auquel il appartient le manipule certainement. Et plus il est près de moi, plus sa mission est réussie. Par les narines de Tu-sais-qui, comment ai-je pu ne pas me méfier davantage ? Bien sûr que je sais que Scott fait partie de quelque chose de très bizarre mais il n'a jamais réellement expliqué, il a toujours fait attention à ne pas aborder le sujet. J'ai presque la nausée, Merlin, mon cœur est tout serré.

« Molly ? Tu pourrais au moins répondre … dit Scott en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Je lance un regard à Côme, espérant qu'il ne dise rien le temps que je réfléchisse. Quand Scott approche sa main de mon bras, j'ai comme un mouvement de recul qui le rend plus confus encore. J'ouvre la bouche, essayant à tout prix de me remettre de mes conclusions récentes.

« Rien. Désolée, il fallait juste qu'on règle quelque chose mais on avait fini. N'est-ce pas, Selwyn ? On en reparlera un autre jour. »

Le Serpentard hausse les sourcils, presque amusé de me voir si distante et il s'en va rapidement pour nous laisser seuls. Scott tente de croiser mon regard mais mes yeux sont fuyants. Je finis tout de même par relever la tête vers lui. Il a l'air inquiet mais ça ne me fait que soupirer davantage.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Molly, pourquoi tu … ? Tout va bien ?

– Désolée, murmuré-je, oui, ça va. Je … dois passer rapidement à la bibliothèque.

– Mais tu n'as rien mangé ! proteste-t-il en me retenant par la main. C'est quoi le problème ? Molly, si c'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit hier … Je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise ou … »

Je mets quelques secondes avant de me rendre compte qu'il me parle du « je t'aime » qu'il m'a adressé la veille. Je secoue la tête. Je n'y pensais même plus. Je fais un petit sourire que je veux rassurant et je me fais violence pour ne pas lui parler de mes inquiétudes. Je pose une main tendre sur son épaule en disant :

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ça n'a rien à voir. Je n'ai pas très faim et je dois juste faire une détour par la bibliothèque. On se voit en cours. »

Je dépose un baiser rapide sur le coin de sa bouche avant de filer comme si j'étais réellement pressée. Je le suis peut-être, pressée d'oublier cette pensée affreuse qu'il s'est infiltrée dans ma vie sans crier gare et que j'ai gardé les bras ouverts, sans faire attention à la gueule du loup qui me fonçait dessus. Merlin. Il y a lui et il y a Astrid qui a l'air d'être dans le même maudit bateau. Et la barque qui mène ma vie tangue, je m'accroche à la rambarde de l'escalier alors que je monte vers la Salle Commune, pour avoir un peu de réconfort, de chaleur, n'importe quoi pour arrêter mes pensées de filer. Il faut que je me prépare bien. Que je trouve des stratégies pour le faire parler de ce sujet, qu'il puisse s'expliquer, arrêter de faire tourner des questions dans ma tête.

Et voilà, je suis en face de lui en cours de Potion. Il me sourit et je fais semblant de ne pas le voir ou d'étirer mes lèvres en retour mais je suis comme bloquée. Je ne le crois plus, il ne peut pas être tout à fait honnête, j'ai peur de m'être fait avoir depuis le début, d'être tombée dans son piège, d'avoir fait tout ce qu'il voulait sans m'en rendre compte. Je reste presque collée à Eugénie, espérant qu'elle ne dise rien, qu'elle ne commente aucun comportement étrange. Je fais semblant de travailler dur sur mon chaudron pour ne pas à avoir à affronter le regard inquiet de Scott qui ne comprend pas pourquoi je suis distante.

J'appréhende la fin du cours, de devoir aller manger avec lui, de ne pas savoir comment lui dire que je veux des précisions, des explications sur tout. Son groupe de mage noir, s'il sait qu'Astrid est dans le même pétrin que lui, s'il s'attendait vraiment à ce que j'oublie tout, si tout ça depuis le début ce n'est qu'une mission pour lui. Mon cœur rebondit dans ma poitrine alors que je rassemble mes affaires. Il m'a à peine rejointe sur le pas de la porte que Wilkes est sorti en disant âprement :

« Vous deux, ne traînez-pas. J'ai pas tout mon temps, on se retrouve dans la Grande Salle dans dix minutes.

– T'as intérêt à être plus aimable que ça, Wilkes, fais-je remarquer en croisant le regard étonné de Scott.

– J'ai compris la leçon, Weasley, mais je vais surtout le faire parce que McGonagall s'inquiète pour samedi soir. »

Il s'en va d'un pas vif, énervé, sa cape volant derrière lui. Scott sourit, presque impressionné, il laisse échapper un petit sifflement admiratif en me prenant la main tendrement.

« Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour parvenir à ce qu'il t'obéisse au doigt et à l'oeil. Tu sais que j'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir ? Je plains sincèrement tes ennemis…

– Je croyais que tout le monde m'appréciait pourtant. Non, je ne dois pas en avoir tant d'ennemis que ça, dis-je avec un sourire naïf tout en sachant pertinemment que ce n'est pas le cas.

– Ce ne sont que des jaloux, ça. »

Je hoche la tête en laissant échapper un petit rire. Il m'attendrit, je le vois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher pourtant de soupirer en le tirant vers moi. Il a les sourcils froncés, comme s'il se demandait à quelle sauce j'allais le manger. Je lui embrasse furtivement la joue en disant :

« On devrait y aller, on a un ennemi commun qui a quelque chose à nous dire. Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir ce qu'il pourrait bien raconter ?

– J'espère juste que tu ne l'as pas énervé un peu plus, répondit-il en me suivant vers la Grande Salle. Je voudrais bien qu'il se calme un peu.

– Moi ? Tu me penses vraiment capable d'énerver les autres ? »

Il ne répond pas mais émet un petit rire. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil. Il paraît tout à fait inoffensif, il a l'air sincère, pourrait-il réellement monter un plan machiavélique pour m'attirer dans ses bras et faire plaisir par la même occasion à son groupe étrange ? Je ne sais pas. J'espère fortement que non. Qu'il n'a vraiment aucun rapport avec les problèmes de la petite sœur de Côme, que je me suis fait des idées toute seule et qu'aucun de mes soupçons n'est fondé. Il tient ma main avec tendresse, il caresse doucement mes doigts tout en marchant. J'ai des frissons qui traversent tout mon corps. Partagée entre deux sentiments contraires, l'amour et la méfiance. Merlin, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive.

Dans le Hall, j'aperçois Léon qui rumine, les bras croisés, le regard noir et certainement l'envie de me réduire en miette. Je lui adresse un petit sourire de provocation. Quand il nous voit, il secoue la tête, comme pour se résoudre à faire quelque chose qu'il déteste et il nous suit dans la Grande Salle mais attend qu'on se soit assis pour commencer. J'ai l'impression d'assister à un spectacle, ça me réjouit, j'ai le cœur qui s'accélère de satisfaction rien qu'à le voir s'approcher.

« Weasley, Reeve, je crois que j'ai des excuses à vous présenter, marmonne-t-il.

– Plus fort, chuchoté-je en lui faisait un signe de la main.

– J'ai des excuses à vous présenter, reprend-il en haussant le ton. J'ai été impulsif et je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences de mes actes. Donc, Scott je m'excuse de t'avoir un peu bousculé et Molly, je m'excuse d'avoir perdu mon sang-froid. »

Je le regarde avec un petit sourire. Il vient de surprendre tout le monde et le contentement de lui avoir fait peur à ce point m'envahit. Pourtant, il y a comme quelque chose qui cloche. Comme si c'était trop simple, que ce n'est pas tout à fait terminé. Je sens Scott qui se tend à côté de moi et ça me fait froncer les sourcils. Je lui lance un coup d'oeil, il fixe Léon. Je repère Minerva MgGonagall à la table des professeurs qui a haussé un sourcil étonné dans notre direction. Je me retourne vers le Serpentard, il est silencieux mais il y a dans ses yeux quelque chose d'inquiétant. Tout autour de nous, il y a des murmures surpris et des commentaires qui se font entendre. Bien sûr, personne ne s'attendait à ce que Wilkes s'excuse publiquement, c'est inattendu, presque déroutant. Quelques rires s'ajoutent au bruit de fond. Je vois mal comment Léon pourrait en rester là. Je déclare en espérant conclure :

« Merci Wilkes, ça aurait pu être plus sincère mais ça suffira pour aujourd'hui.

– Attendez, je n'ai pas fini. Si tu veux qu'on retrouve une ambiance saine de travail, Weasley, il faut aussi que tu t'excuses. »

J'ouvre de grands yeux stupéfaits en entendant ses mots. Il me fixe avec un petit sourire mesquin. Je n'ai pas envie de m'excuser pour quoi que ce soit mais au fond, sa demande me paraît plutôt légitime. Je l'ai menacé, je me suis régulièrement énervée sur lui, je le provoque dès que je peux et je n'hésite pas à l'insulter. S'excuser mettrait fin à cette guerre entre nous qui honnêtement ne sert à rien d'autre que nous défouler. Je croise les bras, calmement. J'ai conscience de faire attendre tout le monde mais je n'arrive pas à me décider sur les mots à employer. Scott me regarde du coin de l'oeil, un peu préoccupé par ma réaction et Léon, content, garde un petit sourire aux lèvres. En soupirant, je finis par me lever du banc pour me planter devant lui. Pense à McGonagall, Molly, oublie ta fierté deux secondes, Minerva sera heureuse que tu sois quelqu'un de mature. Je prends une inspiration pour déclarer enfin :

« Pardon. »

C'est bref mais la liste des choses pour lesquelles s'excuser me paraît longue, incertaine et ne concerne pas grand monde dans la salle. Wilkes retient un petit rire en voyant mon air un peu blasé. Il chuchote :

« Tu pourrais faire une phrase, dire que tu t'excuses pour être insupportable et d'une fourberie sans pareil.

– Tu veux pas non plus que je m'excuse pour t'avoir demander de t'excuser ? dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Tu pourrais t'excuser pour m'avoir embrassé et être partie avec Scott quelques jours après, par exemple, dit-il d'une voix suffisamment basse pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre et je sens que je m'empourpre à vue d'œil.

– C'est ça, désolée pour tout, conclus-je en reculant pour m'éloigner de lui. Est-ce que ça te va ? »

Il garde un sourire déplaisant et hoche la tête. Il n'insiste pas et va manger à sa table. Je regarde Scott, navrée et le reste de la salle qui est en ébullition. Cet épisode risque bien de faire le tour du château en deux temps trois mouvements. Mais ce qui me préoccupe le plus, c'est le regard vide de Scott. Il n'a pas l'air content, ni en colère. Il ne montre pas vraiment d'émotion et je ne sais plus quoi en penser. Je me rassois à côté de lui, en espérant une réaction à laquelle me raccrocher mais rien. Je commente pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère :

« Bon, ça c'est fait. Au moins, on ne devrait plus avoir trop de problème avec lui pour un moment. »

Roxanne en face de moi réprime un rire, elle se moque moi, elle est insupportable. Je soupire en la foudroyant du regard.

« Quoi ? fait-elle. Tu devrais être contente, tu as réussi à faire s'incliner Wilkes.

– Je suis contente.

– Fais pas cette tête alors ! Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de t'excuser mais c'est trop tard pour regretter. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel en commençant à manger. Scott n'a toujours rien dit et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'oeil angoissés. Alors que je soupirais pour la énième fois, il me prend la main sous la table. Je ferme les yeux, souriant, je suis rassurée. Il ne me regarde pas mais je vois ses lèvres qui tremblent comme s'il avait du mal à ne pas sourire. Quel idiot, il ne faut pas me faire ça !

En sortant de table, il m'entraîne sous le péristyle qui encercle la cour de Métamorphose. Il me fait signe de ne pas poser de question mais une fois arrivés, je ne peux m'empêcher de demander avec un sourire léger :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il regarde ses pieds, comme s'il était embarrassé. Il n'y a presque personne tout autour de nous, enfin seuls, il a les joues rougies quand il croise enfin mon regard. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il pense, quelles sont ses intentions. Je penche la tête sur le côté en haussant les sourcils pour lui montrer que j'attends sa réponse.

« Molly, je voulais que tu saches que je m'excuse moi aussi. Ce n'est pas le genre de situation à laquelle je suis habitué, je n'ai jamais été autant amoureux de quelqu'un. J'avoue que j'ai été jaloux de Léon mais je n'aurais jamais dû être désagréable avec toi. Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs dès le début et j'ai toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu es là avec moi. Alors que … Il est bien plus musclé, impressionnant que moi …

– Mais, commencé-je en éclatant presque de rire et en me rapprochant de lui doucement, tu n'as vraiment rien à lui envier. C'est quelqu'un de malfaisant, tu es tout le contraire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ma voix reste en suspend et le silence qui s'ensuit est dévastateur. Il est temps de mon côté que j'avoue me méfier de lui et utiliser ce moment pour m'assurer de ses bonnes intentions. Je sens qu'il tressaille et je n'aime pas beaucoup ça. Je plisse les yeux, réitérant ma question :

« N'est-ce pas ? Scott, tu ne me caches rien ?

– Non ! réagit-il enfin. Non, je ne te cache rien du tout, de quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Il prend ma main, comme par peur que je m'échappe mais j'ouvre la bouche sans savoir vraiment comment exprimer mes interrogations. Il grimace, des larmes presque au bord des yeux. Je ne veux rien remettre en question, Merlin, il a l'air si sincère, je soupire d'embarras. Voyant que je ne réponds pas, il ajoute :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Déjà ce matin tu avais l'air étrange … C'est à cause de ce Selwyn ? Il t'a dit quelque chose de particulier ?

– Non, ça n'a rien à voir, dis-je précipitamment. C'est que j'en suis venu à repenser à cette nuit qu'on avait passé dans la grotte et à ce groupe qui … Je rumine là-dessus depuis ce matin, j'ai l'impression de ne pas comprendre et ça me tue. Je n'ai pas voulu trop aborder à nouveau le sujet parce que j'ai l'impression que tu ne le veux pas mais ça m'inquiète. S'ils font de la magie noire et que tu es embrigadé là-dedans, je … »

Mon souffle se coupe, il hoche la tête compréhensif et m'enlace sans prévenir. Il me serre contre lui, visiblement tourmenté. Je l'entends qui chuchote :

« Au fond, je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais oser poser cette question. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça m'angoissait. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je trempe dans la magie noire. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un comme ça, je n'ai pas eu le choix.

– Je sais, murmuré-je la tête contre son épaule.

– Viens, je vais t'expliquer. »

Il attrape ma main et regarde les alentours pour vérifier qu'il n'y a personne pour nous voir. Il ouvre une porte pour voir si la salle est vide et il m'adresse un sourire avant de me tirer à l'intérieur pour refermer soigneusement derrière. Il me regarde m'asseoir sur une table, les pieds dans le vide et il commence enfin à parler :

« Je ne sais pas vraiment par quoi commencer en fait …

– Commence par me dire qui ils sont déjà, proposé-je, et comment tu les as rejoint.

– Ouais. C'était l'été dernier, je suis resté quelques semaines chez mes cousins et ce sont eux qui … Enfin, ils m'ont emmené dans une de leur réunion, sans trop bien m'expliquer ce qu'ils faisaient.

– Et tu sais ce qu'ils font aujourd'hui ? C'est quoi le but de ce groupe ? »

Il me regarde avec des yeux de chien battu en se mordant la lèvre. Je sens qu'il ne va pas me dire qu'ils font des spectacles de danse devant les enfants malades à Sainte-Mangouste. Il hésite avant de dire :

« Je ne sais toujours pas très bien, ils ne m'ont pas tout dit bien sûr, ils ne me font pas encore tout à fait confiance. Je crois juste que ça a un rapport avec le débat actuel autour des relations avec les moldus. Ils les refusent je pense. Ils se font appeler les Salvateurs. Comme pour se libérer de l'influence moldue. Mon cousin m'a expliqué mais ils ne m'ont pas laissé le choix. Ils m'ont dit qu'une fois dedans, on ne pouvait plus en ressortir.

– Et depuis tu travailles pour eux ? Tu fais quoi exactement, de la surveillance ?

– Je ne fais pas grand-chose en fait. Ils voulaient que je me rapproche de toi, ce que j'ai fait et ... »

Sa voix se coince dans sa gorge, comme s'il se sentait affreusement coupable. Je le fixe d'un regard sombre. J'ai l'impression d'être enfermée entre de l'empathie et de la colère, d'être comprimée, de ne pas tout comprendre. Au fond, je m'attendais à ça mais, si ça confirme mes intuitions, il y a toujours des choses qui restent incroyablement floues. Il continue d'une voix un peu brisée par l'émotion en se rapprochant de moi :

« Je te jure Molly, je suis tombé amoureux de toi en faisant ma mission, je n'ai pas pu résister. Ils ne doivent même pas savoir que je sors avec toi. Je veux te protéger mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas y arriver. Je t'aime Molly, je ne veux pas que tu penses que tout ça est faux pour moi. C'est loin de n'être qu'une mission. »

Si je nageais dans la mer de l'incompréhension, ça y est, je me suis noyée. Je suis comme submergée par un vague d'émotion, son regard est sincère, il ne pourrait pas mentir en disant ça. Ou je ne veux pas croire qu'il le peut. Je saute de la table où j'étais perchée pour combler le vide qui nous séparait. Mes lèvres rencontrent les siennes dans un élan ardent et je l'embrasse comme on ne s'était jamais embrassé avant. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux pour me coller davantage à lui et j'oublie qu'on est dans une salle vide, qu'il fait partie d'une organisation malfaitrice, que j'avais des doutes quelques minutes avant. J'ai l'impression de tout oublier. Tout sauf lui, collé contre moi, qui m'embrasse si passionnément, au point où je peux à peine respirer.

Il a son front contre le mien, regarde mon âme avec ses yeux d'un charme fou. Je suis presque essoufflée ; lui aussi. On laisse les secondes passer, peut-être des minutes, à ne rien dire, à juste sourire. Puis je murmure :

« Promets-moi que tu feras tout pour ne jamais plus leur obéir, ne prends plus ce risque, ne te mêle plus de leurs affaires. Je ne veux plus continuer à douter de toi. S'ils te contactent, tu viens m'en parler et on réglera ça ensemble, d'accord ? Plus de secrets entre nous.

– Plus jamais, je t'aime trop pour les préférer à toi, chuchote-t-il d'un ton grave.

– Je t'aime. »

Je le laisse apprécier le silence après mes mots avant de poser doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

En entendant la sonnerie, on se voit obligés de sortir de ce cocon d'amour, de cette salle qui s'était emplie d'une chaleur incomparable. Il a l'air si triste en me voyant m'éloigner pour aller en cours de Sortilèges. J'ai le cœur qui bat à toute allure alors que je me retourne une dernière fois, les joues empourprées, pour échanger un dernier sourire avec lui.


	40. Jeudi 10 Octobre

**Jeudi 10 Octobre**

En me regardant dans le miroir ce matin, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à mon reflet. Voir Molly heureuse, c'est trop rare depuis quelques temps pour laisser passer l'occasion d'apprécier. Je suis dans un état pas possible depuis hier après-midi, les aveux de Scott, sa promesse, ce baiser. Merlin, ce baiser. Je soupire doucement pour essayer d'ôter ce sourire ridicule qui orne mes lèvres sans arrêt. Roxanne risque de me poser des questions si elle remarque que je suis fébrile à ce point-là. Je jette un coup d'oeil à mon chemisier blanc et à ma jupe noire. En vérifiant qu'il n'y a personne qui risque d'entrer soudainement dans la salle de bain, je déboutonne les deux premiers boutons de mon haut, laissant apparaître quelques centimètres de peau. Ça me fait froncer les sourcils. Je n'avais jamais cherché, avant, à être désirable.

« Molly, mets pas trois heures, je dois me brosser les dents, crie Effie derrière la porte.

– J'ai fini, deux secondes, réponds-je avant de me murmurer pour moi-même, ça suffit Molly, arrête, ça devient ridicule. »

Je remets un bouton rapidement et j'attrape une de mes broches à cheveux. Je déverrouille la porte d'un coup de baguette et coince ma broche dans mes cheveux en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bosse. Effie entre en me dévisageant, l'air surprise. Elle demande, suspicieuse :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Je me coiffe, pourquoi ? C'est si étonnant que ça ?

– Je peux te prêter du rouge à lèvre aussi si tu veux, propose-t-elle innocemment en mettant du dentifrice sur sa brosse à dent.

– Je ne vois pas le rapport, dis-je en essayant de fuir un peu lâchement.

– Tu te fais belle pour Scott, c'est adorable, déclare-t-elle en riant avant de commencer à se brosser les dents.

– Dis que je ne suis jamais belle aussi pendant que tu y es. »

Elle secoue la tête en levant les yeux au ciel mais ne peut pas vraiment me répondre alors je sors de la salle de bain rapidement pour qu'elle évite de faire une autre réflexion. Le pire, c'est qu'elle a sûrement raison, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais passé autant de temps devant un miroir de ma vie. Mais qu'est-ce que devient ma vie ? Je suis en retard sur à peu près tous mes devoirs, j'ai du mal à suivre en cours et je ne peux pas me concentrer pour travailler. J'ai une heure devant moi pour faire un parchemin sur comment différencier et se débarrasser des différentes espèces de Troll. Autrement dit, je ne peux pas perdre plus de temps à penser à Scott. J'ai fait exprès de ne pas le croiser au petit-déjeuner et je reste enfermée dans la salle commune entourée de livres sur les Trolls pour essayer de finir ce devoir. Mais j'ai le sentiment que je ne pourrais jamais y arriver.

« Molly, tu n'as toujours pas fini ce parchemin ? demande Fred en passant à côté de moi. Tu veux mes notes ?

– Non, je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille, il ne me reste qu'à aborder les Trolls des Montagnes et les Trolls des Rivières et j'aurais fini, soupiré-je en me crispant encore un peu plus sur ma plume.

– Par les chaussettes de Merlin, je t'ai rarement vu si à la bourre, commente-t-il en s'éloignant pour me laisser tranquille mais je l'entends dire à Roxanne : T'as vu, ça ne lui réussit pas à Molly d'être en couple.

– Ouais, en même temps, elle aurait dû le savoir … C'est pas elle qui disait qu'elle n'avait pas physiquement le temps de tomber amoureuse ? »

J'entends Roxanne éclater de rire et continuer à discuter joyeusement de moi avec son frère et je fais tout pour ne pas les écouter, ils me distraient trop. Merlin, il est huit heures cinquante, je commence juste ma conclusion, la salle commune se vide de plus en plus. Il y a juste Roxanne, Fred, Evan et Effie qui m'observent. Je pose enfin ma plume en finissant mon ouverture sur l'utilisation des trolls dans la sécurité. Il est huit heures cinquante huit. Je soupire bruyamment. Hilare, Roxanne s'exclame :

« Tu as eu chaud ! Bon, ramène-toi Molly, il faudrait pas qu'on arrive en retard parce qu'on t'a attendu.

– Vous n'étiez pas obligés de le faire, fais-je remarquer en jetant toutes mes affaires dans mon sac.

– Non, dit Effie avec un sourire. Mais on était beaucoup trop curieux de savoir comment ça se passe avec Scott. »

Elle tape dans ses mains, tant elle est excitée et commence à sautiller partout. Je ferme les yeux en me mordant la lèvre. Non, je ne pourrais pas verbaliser mes émotions devant eux. Pourtant, ils ont tous l'air d'attendre que je dise quelque chose. On marche à toute allure, ça ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour tout dire, alors je déclare juste timidement :

« Je crois que ça se passe plutôt bien.

– Plutôt bien ? s'écrie Effie. Elle a passé je ne sais pas combien de temps dans la salle de bain à parfaire sa tenue en pensant à lui. Je me trompe, Molly ?

– Non, répondit Roxanne à ma place, elle a même fait sauter un bouton de sa chemise. Merlin, Molly, ne t'en fais pas, avec ou sans chemise, Scot-cot t'aimera toujours je crois. Ce matin, comme tu l'as clairement évité …

– Il fallait vraiment que je travaille ! la coupé-je d'un ton désespéré.

– Ce matin, il était si triste de ne pas avoir son petit moment privilégié avec toi qu'il a passé son temps à observer sa tartine de marmelade avec un regard mélancolique. »

Je la regarde avec un air de reproche alors qu'elle en profite pour l'imiter en train de fixer une tartine. On ne s'arrête plus jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive enfin devant la salle. Les autres sont déjà entrés, on se faufile sous le regard noir de Madame Ross qui n'avait par chance pas encore commencé son cours. Fred s'assoit à côté de moi avec un sourire amusé en coin. Je soupire en plongeant la tête dans mon sac pour en sortir mon parchemin sur les Trolls, mon encre et ma plume. Mon cousin me donne un petit coup de coude, il fait un signe de tête en direction de Scott qui se trouve à l'autre bout de la salle, tout devant à côté de Dorian, le préfet de Poufsouffle. Il se retourne juste quand je lève la tête. Ça me fait sourire un peu bêtement alors je détourne le regard en posant mon menton dans le creux de ma main pour cacher mes joues rougies. Fred se met à rire en m'observant. Je chuchote en essayant d'enlever ce sourire de mes lèvres :

« S'il te plaît, ne fais pas de commentaire. Je me sens déjà suffisamment ridicule.

– Mais arrête, c'est juste mignon de te voir comme ça. »

Je secoue la tête. C'est infernal. Ça a été les deux heures les plus longues de ma vie, à observer le dos de Scott durant tout le cours pendant que Roxanne, juste devant moi avec Effie, se retournait en faisant des petits cœurs avec les doigts et en pouffant toutes les trois secondes. À la fin du cours, c'est à peine si je ne me précipite pas dehors pour pouvoir respirer de l'air plus vif et calmer mes nerfs. J'ai beau essayer de me remémorer les paroles de la professeur, je ne parviens qu'à me souvenir de l'image de Scott qui tentait de temps en temps de jeter des coups d'œil discrets dans ma direction. Quand Roxanne passe devant moi, elle me glisse à l'oreille :

« T'as vu, il attend dans la salle pour poser une question juste pour te faire languir un peu plus. Je pense qu'il se venge du petit-déjeuner. Vous êtes a-do-rables. »

Je pense qu'il traîne juste pour que mes amis partent devant et qu'ils nous laissent tranquille. Entre nous, il bien raison, je n'espère plus que ça, qu'ils s'en aillent. Fred prend le bras de sa sœur pour qu'elle arrête de passer la tête par la porte pour espionner Scott. Ils s'en vont enfin, me laissant tranquille, à essayer d'éclaircir mes pensées en attendant le Poufsouffle brun qui fait exprès de prendre son temps. Madame Ross finit par sortir, refermant la porte derrière elle et Scott me rejoint, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu m'as abandonné ce matin, fait-il remarquer en prenant un air triste et déçu.

– Il fallait vraiment que je travaille, tu me déconcentres trop. »

Son sourire s'étire alors que j'attrape un pan de sa veste pour l'attirer vers moi et l'embrasser. Je ferme les yeux, comblée. Il se détache de mes lèvres en riant légèrement et passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de me demander innocemment :

« Je t'ai manqué ? »

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens en hochant la tête. Il sourit encore davantage, révélant d'adorables petites fossettes qui me font craquer. Merlin, il faut que je respire. Je regarde ma montre avec tristesse. Pourquoi le temps passer hors des salles de classe s'enfuit plus vite que le reste ? Scott prend ma main et me chuchote à l'oreille :

« On n'a qu'à prendre des petits chemins pour aller en Soin aux Créatures Magiques, le professeur ne remarquera même pas notre léger retard.

– C'est très délictueux, ça. Tu vas finir par devenir un mauvais garçon.

– C'est ton influence, tu penses ? Regarde, dès ce matin tu étais en retard. »

Je souris de toutes mes dents en acceptant d'un signe de tête et il regarde partout autour de lui avant de chuchoter :

« La voie est libre. Pas de regards moqueurs de ta cousine, ni de regards jaloux des autres garçons. »

Je pouffe doucement, essayant d'être discrète alors qu'il m'emmène vers un tableau derrière lequel se cache un passage secret pour arriver au premier étage. Il murmure le mot de passe en me faisant un clin d'œil et on se retrouve dans un tout petit couloir qui mène au tableau de la sortie. I peine la place pour deux mais il s'arrête quand même pour m'adosser au mur et m'embrasser tendrement. Je chuchote en me mordant la lèvre :

« Si quelqu'un ouvre la porte, que pensera-t-il ?

– Il sera impressionné par ta beauté, murmure-t-il à mon oreille. Et certainement très amusé par la rougeur de tes joues. »

Il passe ses doigts sur ces dernières dans une caresse d'une infinie douceur qui me fait fondre. Il pose ses lèvres près de mon oreille et je sens son souffle chaud dans mes cheveux. Je ferme les yeux. Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille maintenant sinon je ne suis pas sûre de ressortir un jour d'ici. Je lui prends la main et esquive son prochain baiser en me glissant hors du passage secret. Il me regarde avec les sourcils froncés, l'air boudeur. Je souris avec amusement en haussant les épaules. Il grogne :

« Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point ça peut être frustrant…

– Allez, on doit aller étudier l'alimentation des Pansedefer Ukrainien.

– Je préfère largement t'étudier toi. »

Il fait des yeux des chiens battus qui me fendent le cœur mais je continue à marcher à toute allure vers le parc. Il me freine un peu, serrant toujours ma main comme un enfant ralentirait sa mère pressée de l'emmener chez le dentiste. J'aperçois les autres qui sont près l'orée de la forêt interdite. Le professeur n'a pas l'air de remarquer qu'il manque deux de ses élèves. On les rejoint discrètement, nous glissant dans la foule d'élèves. Je reste collée à Scott pour ne pas aller voir Roxanne et subir encore une fois ses commentaires. Elle fronce déjà les sourcils en nous voyant arriver en retard et échange un regard avec Effie, l'air de dire qu'elle en était sûre. Je suis certaine qu'elles sont capables d'avoir parié là-dessus. Je croise le regard de Scott, il fait semblant de paraître vexé mais il a du mal à cacher qu'il est aux anges. De mon côté, je fais tout pour essayer de me concentrer mais mes yeux sont comme attirés par les siens. Il est beaucoup plus intéressant que le professeur qui déblatère des informations sur le régime alimentaire des dragons.

Quand le cours se termine, Scott ramasse ses affaires à toute allure et prend les miennes en plus, il me murmure à l'oreille :

« Viens, je n'ai pas envie de croiser les autres. Je veux être seul avec toi. Suis-moi ! »

Il s'élance en direction du lac et je le talonne, jetant des coups d'œil derrière nous pour m'assurer que personne ne se lance à notre poursuite. Il pose nos affaires délicatement et se retourne vers moi pour m'observer les prunelles pleines d'envie. Je rougis pour la énième fois de la journée sous son regard. J'ai beau me dire qu'il faudrait que ça cesse, Merlin, je n'en ai strictement aucune envie. Il pose une main sur ma taille et appuie doucement ses lèvres sur mon front. Je ferme les yeux, appréciant ce contact. Il souffle :

« Oh Molly … Tu m'ensorcelles. Je te jure, je ne vois pas d'autres raisons pour que mes pensées convergent toutes vers toi.

– Et que te disent tes pensées ? gazouillé-je en effleurant son torse du bout des doigts.

– Que je t'aime. »

Il fronce les sourcils alors que je souris malicieusement. Il se penche pour m'embrasser passionnément, je m'accroche à sa chemise alors qu'il me fait reculer jusqu'à m'adosser contre un arbre. Il repousse d'une main de mon visage les mèches qui se sont échappées de ma broche et de l'autre, il frôle mon épaule, mon bras, mes poils se hérissent sur son passage. Je sens ses doigts qui s'approchent de ma taille, mes hanches, mon bassin. Ma respiration se bloque. Il arrête de m'embrasser, ses yeux se noyant dans les miens avec beaucoup plus de sérieux qu'avant. Je n'arrive pas à formuler quelque chose et de toute manière, je n'ai pas envie de briser ce silence qui signifie bien plus que n'importe quel mot. Ma main tremble un peu alors que, hésitante, je la fais glisser jusqu'à sa taille pour l'étreindre à nouveau. Il met sa main derrière ma tête pour que je puisse me blottir dans le creux de son cou. Maintenant que ses yeux ne peuvent plus voir les miens, je me laisse submerger par l'émotion. Il y a quelque chose de trop fort en moi qui fait que je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir des larmes qui me montent jusqu'aux paupières, je profite de ces quelques secondes pour les laisser couler avec un sourire vraiment heureux aux lèvres. Il dessine des petits ronds avec le doigt dans mon dos et ça me fait frémir. Merlin, fais que ce moment dure une éternité.

« Mais par tous les mangemorts ! Allez dans une salle vide ou dans votre dortoir mais Merlin, ne vous affichez pas comme ça, c'est dégueulasse ! »

Je hoquette de surprise en me détachant brusquement de Scott. Merlin, je dois être rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, au moins autant que Scott qui foudroie du regard ce curieux individu. Mike Douglas. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Ça faisait bien trop longtemps que je ne l'avais pas eu dans les pattes. J'échange un regard embarrassé avec mon petit ami qui semble se retenir de se mettre en colère, visiblement vexé d'avoir été interrompu. Je finis par lancer un regard noir à Mike qui ne le fait pas fuir pour autant parce qu'il reste là à nous observer en riant. Alors je lui dis d'un ton froid :

« Douglas, espèce de troll-nain des montagnes, tu n'as qu'à pas traîner par là.

– Je traîne où je veux, réplique-t-il un peu outré.

– Et on s'embrasse où on veut alors. Si ça te gêne, tu n'as qu'à aller voir ailleurs. »

Il soupire exagérément fort pour montrer à quel point il était indigné et par instinct de provocation je me tourne vers Scott pour l'embrasser encore un peu. J'entends Mike qui fait semblant de vomir mais ça ne me fait que sourire davantage alors que Scott le surveille du coin de l'œil. Il finit par soupirer :

« C'est bon, on est à nouveau tranquille.

– Ce n'est qu'une petite vermine, il nous en faudra plus pour nous arrêter. »

Merlin, j'ai rarement passé un aussi bon moment à embrasser quelqu'un. J'ai certes embrassé peu de personnes mais les quelques expériences précédentes que j'avais eu n'avaient rien d'aussi excitantes. On a sauté le repas du midi, comme me l'a fait remarqué Roxanne le soir venu alors que je rêvassais sur le canapé en y repensant. Je n'avais pas fait le lien entre ça et mon ventre qui grognait, ça explique tout. Roxanne a aussi dit que ça me rendait complètement ahurie. Puis elle a arrêté de me parler parce que je ne lui ai pas répondu. Et ce silence m'a d'autant plus plongé dans une sorte de torpeur, j'ai l'impression de sentir son odeur, de le voir quand je ferme les yeux, de l'entendre me chuchoter qu'il m'aime. Merlin, Roxanne a raison, ça devient grave. Je suis amoureuse.


	41. Vendredi 11 Octobre

**Vendredi 11 Octobre**

Ouvrir ses volets et se dire que c'est une nouvelle belle journée qui s'ouvre à soi a tout de même quelque chose de très plaisant, comme une boule de lumière au fond de son cœur qui réchauffe et rayonne dans tout le corps. Merlin, je retire ce que j'ai dit à propos de la lumière, c'est niais et je tiens en horreur la niaiserie. C'est tout de même incroyable, je ne crois pas que je faisais beaucoup d'efforts avant pour ne pas paraître niaise. Les temps changent …

« Nom d'un scroutt-à-pétard, Molly, je te jure que si tu te mets à chanter en plus, je t'envoies aux cachots sans que tu n'aies eu le temps de crier ton amour pour Scott. »

Je crois que Roxanne est jalouse. Je me tourne vers elle, un petit sourire amusé accroché aux lèvres. Elle se cache la tête dans son oreiller, visiblement peu disposée au dialogue et terriblement lassée par mon comportement. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? J'ouvre ma malle avec précaution pour en sortir un uniforme propre pendant que Roxanne s'insurge :

« Mais regardez, elle se dandine presque ! Qui es-tu ? Certainement pas ma cousine … Rendez-moi Molly !

– Tu ne penses pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? demande timidement Léna en faisant ses lacets.

– Molly se réjouirait d'aller en cours de Métamorphose pour étudier toutes les étapes des sortilèges de Transfert sur les êtres de l'eau et pas pour retrouver son Poufsouffle, m'invective-t-elle en lançant son oreiller en direction de ma tête.

– Scott, la corrigé-je en attrapant son oreiller au vol. Et pourquoi tu ne te réjouis pas pour moi ? Depuis le temps que tu voulais que je sorte avec quelqu'un, tu as l'air presque déçue du résultat.

– Tu n'es plus jamais avec nous ! Ou alors, il faut t'extirper de cette ventouse qui ... »

Je soupire en lui adressant un regard noir. D'accord, elle préfère me voir triste et célibataire. Si c'est ce qu'elle veut. Je me lève pour sortir de la chambre et aller rejoindre Scott. Elle s'est tue me fixant avec des petits yeux boudeurs. Quelle gamine parfois ! Sur le pas de la porte, je l'entends s'exclamer :

« J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait se passer si ça ne marche pas, c'est tout ! C'est pour ton bien. »

Sa voix finit par se fondre dans le brouhaha matinal de la salle commune, je me faufile entre les élèves pour rejoindre la sortie. Le meilleure chose qu'elle pourrait faire pour mon bien, c'est essentiellement arrêter de m'énerver à ce propos. Pourquoi se sent-elle obligée d'être désagréable et envahissante ? Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas simplement être un peu discrète et gentille avec lui ?

J'aperçois James dans l'escalier, il a l'air si fier de se pavaner dans le château en admirant les affiches sur le concert de demain. Je l'observe de loin et quand il me voit m'approcher, c'est à peine s'il ne me saute pas dessus en criant :

« Mademoiselle Weasley, je voulais vous voir justement pour qu'on étudie tous les deux les modalités de mon paiement. »

Je le dévisage avec un petit sourire sceptique. J'ai envie de rire et en même temps, j'ai l'impression qu'il est particulièrement sérieux en disant ça. Après avoir compris qu'il fallait que je réponde et que j'arrête de le regarder comme s'il me faisait profondément pitié, je déclare :

« Oui, alors bon, Jamsounet, tu seras gentil de ne pas m'embêter avec ça. C'est Léon qui voulait que tu fasses ça, je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de répondre à tes attentes. Moi, je me contente de faire les constats du carnage que ce sera à la fin.

– Vous êtes sans cœur, Mademoiselle Weasley ! s'exclame-t-il en prenant un ton démesurément dramatique qui me fait sourire.

– Oui, on me le dit souvent. Allez, Monsieur Potter, va déblatérer tes inepties sur ton illusoire passion ailleurs. »

Il fronce les sourcils, outré et effectue un mouvement de cape qui se veut certainement tragique pour m'impressionner. Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Merlin, ça ne s'arrange pas chez les cousins. Il remonte les escaliers avec des gestes amples et une fois en haut, il clame :

« Je vais écrire une chanson sur toi, ô indigne cousine ! Tu périras dans les cendres de ta dignité. »

Je hoche la tête pour montrer que j'ai bien mesuré l'ampleur de la menace. Il continue son trajet en se drapant dans sa cape et en commençant à faire des vocalises. Bien, bien, bien. J'ai encore un peu plus peur de ce qu'il adviendra demain. Je reprends ma route, un peu pensive vers la Grande Salle pour retrouver Scott. Il m'attend devant la porte, m'observant descendre les dernières marches avec un petit sourire.

« Bonjour, mon ange, chuchote-t-il alors que je pose mes lèvres doucement sur les siennes.

– Tu m'as attendu longtemps ? Je suis désolée, Roxanne était vraiment insupportable ce matin.

– Non, je viens d'arriver. »

Je vois dans ses yeux un peu rieurs qu'il a dû en vérité rester planté là au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il a vraiment quelque chose d'adorable. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Roxanne est si contrariée que je sorte avec lui. Peut-être même qu'il peut avoir une bonne influence sur moi et me rendre plus gentille. Elle ne devrait pas se plaindre. On se dirige vers la table des Poufsouffle, où on s'installe à côté de Dorian Smith. Le préfet de la maison jaune et noir nous fait un sourire bienveillant et demande gentiment :

« Alors, les amoureux, vous allez bien ? »

Mes lèvres s'étirent, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de hocher précipitamment la tête en jetant un petit coup d'œil en coin à Scott. Nos regards se croisent, il acquiesce :

« Oui, je pense qu'on peut dire ça. Tout va bien.

– En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de vous voir rayonner comme ça, ajoute-t-il. On vous verra tous les deux à la soirée de demain ? Vous nous ferez une petite danse ? »

J'ouvre de grands yeux surpris avant d'éclater de rire. Scott allait répondre quelque chose mais je le coupe :

« Je ne suis pas certaine qu'on puisse réellement danser sur ce que nous prépare James. Et ça n'a rien d'un bal, si vous voulez mon avis, ce sera plus la mise en scène de l'échec de ses cordes vocales. Mais ceci dit, ça a certainement des capacités comiques.

– Tu es sévère avec ton cousin, fait Scott en fronçant les sourcils. Il peut certainement surprendre tout le monde.

– Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est le fils du héros national qu'il sait chanter, tu sais ? D'ailleurs, depuis quand défends-tu ma famille ? l'interrogé-je avec une pointe d'étonnement.

– Ils comptent beaucoup pour toi. »

Instantanément, mes yeux se plissent de ravissement, je suis sous le charme. Comment fait-il pour que j'aie cette impression de l'aimer chaque seconde un peu plus. Je lui colle un baiser sur sa joue et me tourne vers Dorian en disant, émerveillée :

« Regarde la chance que j'ai ! Un véritable prince charmant en uniforme de Poufsouffle. Votre maison a vraiment des trésors insoupçonnés.

– C'est certain, approuve Dorian en riant. Bon, je vous laisse, les amis, je dois aller préparer mes affaires pour la métamorphose. »

Il se lève en nous accordant un dernier regard amical, comme s'il était profondément heureux pour nous. On pourra dire ce qu'on veut sur les Poufsouffle, ils sont dix fois plus bienveillants et compréhensifs que n'importe quel Gryffondor et ça fait du bien de se sentir un peu soutenu de temps en temps. Je me demande bien pourquoi je n'ai pas plus d'amis de cette maison qui est ma foi fort sympathique. Peut-être parce que je ne suis moi-même que le reflet des autres lionceaux désagréables. Je soupire en voyant Scott se lever lui aussi. Il me glisse à l'oreille :

« Je dois y aller aussi, on se retrouve ce midi.

– Oui, d'ailleurs, j'ai pensé à ça. Pour éviter qu'on se fasse déranger comme hier, on n'aura qu'à aller dans le salle de réunion des Préfets-en-chef. C'est l'un des avantages à être préfet-en-chef, on a à disposition une salle tranquille avec un canapé confortable à souhait. »

Scott, enthousiaste à cette idée, m'embrasse une dernière fois, légèrement pressé par le temps et s'en va en m'adressant un petit clin d'œil qui me fait sourire. Ariane, une camarade de septième année à Poufsouffle, assise à quelques mètres, me regarde avec un petit sourire amusé et l'air de me trouver un peu ridicule. Faisant fi de toute remarque, je sors de table aussi pour aller chercher mon sac de cours dans mon dortoir.

Je ne croise pas, fort heureusement, Roxanne. Je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre encore une fois se plaindre de mon comportement ou faire de nouveaux commentaires désobligeants. C'est ma cousine et ma meilleure amie, je préfère autant prendre mes distances pour qu'elle le reste avant que je ne m'énerve pour de vrai.

Après avoir passé deux heures de métamorphose assise à côté d'Effie, qui tentait discrètement de me questionner sur l'avancée de ma relation avec Scott, puis une heure de Sortilège à côté de Johanna, qui maugréait sans cesse que l'ambiance du dortoir se dégradait de plus en plus, c'était un réel soulagement de retrouver Scott, à l'air libre. Avec lui, je n'ai pas l'impression d'étouffer constamment.

« Ne perdons pas de temps, ai-je dit en l'enlaçant une fois la plupart des autres partis manger.

– Cette fois, commence-t-il fièrement, j'ai pris des gâteaux, directement importés des cuisines, pour qu'on ne meure pas de faim à force de sauter tous les repas.

– Tu es si prévoyant. »

Il a souri en voyant mon air impressionné et j'ai pris sa main pour le mener jusqu'à cette petite salle qui ne sert que lorsqu'on veut faire des réunions avec Léon. Comme aucune n'est prévue ce midi, ça me paraît l'endroit idéal pour un doux moment entre amoureux. À chaque couloir désert, Scott en profite pour m'arrêter et embrasser délicatement mes lèvres.

« Ce n'est plus très loin, tu sais, chuchoté-je, amusée.

– J'ai du mal à me retenir. »

J'éclate de rire en voyant sa bouille délicate prendre un air triste et suppliant. Je finis par faire halte devant le tableau d'Hengist de Woodcroft, peint devant l'entrée de Pré-au-lard, village dont il est le fondateur. Scott surveille derrière nous qu'il n'y ait aucun petit curieux pendant que je glisse le mot de passe au petit personnage à la barbe rousse et au regard rieur :

« Semper Alios Adivuamos. »

La porte s'ouvre et révèle une petite pièce sans prétention, avec juste une table et des chaises pour travailler et un vieux canapé rouge qui avait dû être dans la Salle commune de Gryffondor dans une autre vie. Scott fait semblant d'être émerveillé pour m'arracher un sourire. Alors que je referme soigneusement la porte, ses mains viennent saisir ma taille pour me faire tourner dans ses bras. Nos visages, face à face, se sourient. Il dit d'une voix douce qui fait chavirer mon cœur :

« Il n'y a rien de plus romantique que cette salle de réunion. »

Et il me soulève légèrement pour aller m'asseoir sur le canapé. Agenouillé à mes pieds, ses yeux se baladent sur mon corps. Je remarque ses joues qui s'empourprent en lui donnant instantanément un air terriblement mignon. Je réprime un petit rire en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Merlin, tu fais le timide maintenant ?

– Ça se voit que tu n'es pas dans ma tête, souffle-t-il. Tu es si intimidante. »

En soupirant, j'attrape son bras et le tire pour l'obliger à venir s'asseoir lui aussi sur le canapé. Il s'installe juste à côté de moi et ça me permet de me blottir contre lui. Il m'enlace mais il reste comme distant. Je le regarde, les yeux emplis de questions qui m'inquiètent de plus en plus. Il secoue la tête et me jette un regard digne d'un elfe libéré qui essaye de se faire accepter dans une nouvelle famille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? chuchoté-je. Qu'est-ce qui te rend si anxieux ? Moi qui pensais que tu étais fougueux …

– J'ai l'impression ..., commence-t-il en évitant un peu mon regard, que tu es trop précieuse pour moi.

– Merlin, c'est n'importe quoi ! m'écrie-je en me redressant soudain pour me placer à califourchon sur lui et pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Tu brûles de poser tes mains sur moi et tes lèvres sur les miennes. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Il esquisse un sourire léger et passe lentement ses mains dans mon dos. Il me tire vers lui, ou je me penche, jusqu'à ce que nos bouches se touchent. Passionnément, on s'embrasse, sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Il cesse d'être timide pour caresser ma joue, passer sa main dans mes cheveux, mon cou. Son autre main se glisse sous ma chemise et il effleure la peau de mon dos, me faisant frémir des pieds à la tête.

Enfin, il me renverse, nos lèvres toujours scellées et il m'allonge sur le canapé. Il se place dans un même mouvement au dessus de moi et ses mains continuent de se balader sur mon corps. Je me laisse faire en essayant de ne pas perdre le contact avec ses lèvres, comme si ma vie en dépend. I la fois une sorte d'urgence dans nos gestes et une lenteur affolante. Il passe précautionneusement une main le long de ma gorge et arrive aux premiers boutons de ma chemise. Il se redresse légèrement, n'arrête de m'embrasser que pour mieux pouvoir m'interroger du regard. Avec un sourire amusé, je frôle ses doigts et défais le premier bouton de ma chemise. Il fronce les sourcils alors que j'en détache un nouveau avec un petit regard de défi. Il se remet à m'embrasser avec d'autant plus de fougue. Sa main s'approche délicatement de ma poitrine. Je ferme les yeux, mes sens sont en ébullition, je ne pense pas avoir déjà ressenti ça.

Et soudain, j'entends un bruit sourd, la porte s'ouvre brusquement. Suit une exclamation de surprise ou d'horreur, je ne saurais pas dire. Par tous les mangemorts ! Je comprends d'un coup que ce qui devait être une cachette tranquille se referme comme un piège sur nous. Une seule autre personne a le mot de passe de cette salle et il doit décider étrangement qu'aujourd'hui était un bon jour pour travailler. Il s'écrie :

« Merlin ! C'est quoi ça ? »

Rien que l'idée que Léon Wilkes ait pu assister à ça me révulse, ça n'annonce rien de bon. Je repousse brusquement Scott pour attraper ma baguette et d'un geste vif, je lance le premier sort qui me vient à l'esprit. Une nuée de chauve-souris s'envole droit vers son visage et l'attaquent, le distrayant et l'empêchant d'en voir plus.

Il hurle de surprise alors que j'en profite pour me relever et remettre bien ma chemise à toute allure. Si j'ai pu réagir rapidement et que je suis déjà en train de prendre ma tête entre mes mains pour me préparer mentalement à une confrontation imminente, Scott est encore assis sur le canapé, comme pétrifié par la situation. Il n'ose pas bouger. Léon, quant à lui, n'a de cesse de crier :

« Merlin, Molly, rhabille-toi et enlève-moi ça du visage. Et fais aussi dégager l'autre Poufsouffle avant que je ne m'en charge à coup de pied dans le cul ! Il faut qu'on parle, c'est pas possible ça, je voulais juste travailler, moi ! Allez, Merlin, grouillez-vous ! »

Scott me regarde avec un certain désespoir. J'attrape son sac qu'il avait laissé tomber à côté du canapé et je le lance presque sur lui pour le réveiller et lui dire qu'il vaut mieux qu'il parte. Il continue quelques secondes à ouvrir la bouche comme pour s'excuser mais il ne dit rien. L'esprit encore tout embrumé, je m'exclame :

« Mais en même temps, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend d'entrer comme ça, sans frapper, Wilkes ? Merlin, je …

– C'est une blague ? Cette salle n'est pas du tout faite pour ça ! Allez, Reeve, dégage de là, t'as rien à faire ici ! »

Merlin, j'ai comme l'envie soudaine de me frapper la tête contre le mur. Il a raison et j'ai tort sur toute la ligne. Je laisse échapper quelques jurons, mes poumons semblent s'emplir de colère. J'attrape le bras de Scott, qui est en train de se confondre en murmures et en excuses, pour qu'il se lève. Léon s'apprête à le jeter dehors sans aucun ménagement mais dans un ultime sursaut de provocation, ou de bêtise, je garde le bras de Scott entre mes mains pour mieux pouvoir l'attirer contre moi et lui glisser discrètement à l'oreille :

« Je m'occupe de lui, je te retrouve après …

– Oh, ça suffit ! »

Alors que j'allais poser mes lèvres sur celles surprises de Scott, le Serpentard le saisit par le col et le pousse violemment hors de la salle. Il claque la porte derrière avec rage et porte un regard dégoûté sur moi. Je le dévisage, hors de moi, à bout de souffle, n'en revenant toujours pas. Merlin, se faire surprendre par Wilkes en train de se faire caresser par Scott sur le canapé, c'est vraiment le pire scénario imaginable.

« Merlin, Weasley, s'exclame-t-il brusquement, pourquoi tu te donnes en spectacle comme ça ?

– Tu n'étais pas censé rentrer sans prévenir ! m'égosillé-je, la fureur au bout des lèvres.

– Je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à vous voir dans une position si explicite … Mais enfin, Weasley, je veux bien que tu sortes avec lui parce qu'il te fait pitié mais là, ça dépasse tout entendement … Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'étais pas entré ?

– Mais ça ne te regarde pas de toute manière ! Pourquoi tu me fais une leçon de morale comme ça ? Je ne t'ai rien fait, ma vie privée ne devrait pas te préoccuper autant. Et je l'aime, pourquoi personne ne … ?

– Bon sang, regarde-toi ! Tu fais n'importe quoi en ce moment. »

Il pointe du doigt ma tenue quelque peu dépenaillée. Je remarque soudain que j'ai mal reboutonné ma chemise, que ma jupe est de travers et je ne parle pas de mes cheveux. Au bord des larmes, je hurle :

« Et alors ? Laisse-moi vivre ! »

Mais je remets tout dans l'ordre quand même. Mes mains tremblent un peu, j'ai du mal à arrêter mon cœur de battre de colère, ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi je mettrais Léon au tapis pour retrouver Scott. Mais je sais que c'est une très mauvaise idée. Je me sens si piteuse, je déteste ça. Léon m'observe, un petit sourire se forme aux coins de ses lèvres. Alors que j'essuie frénétiquement les larmes qui coulent de mes yeux, il commence à rire doucement et déclare :

« Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer te voir en train de te faire peloter. C'est à la fois scandaleux et terriblement amusant.

– Merlin, va au diable, Wilkes, lâché-je de rage. T'as l'intention de raconter ça à tous tes potes, c'est ça ?

– Ne me donne pas trop d'idées, fait-il en s'esclaffant.

– Ça ne ferait que me confirmer à quel point tu es un connard. »

Je frémis de honte et de dégoût. Il est capable de le faire, c'est ça le pire. Il est tout à fait capable de le crier sur tous les toits, d'aller en parler à McGonagall, lui dire à quoi sert cette petite salle qu'elle nous a gentiment donné. J'ai presque envie de vomir.

« Je ne dirais rien, tu me fais trop pitié, annonce-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

– Génial. C'est bon alors ? Je peux y aller, tu as fini ta petite leçon de morale ? Parce que j'ai quelque chose à finir. »

Il plisse les yeux en regardant la porte vers laquelle je m'approche. Ça le tuerait de respecter ce que je veux, alors il me bloque le passage et me repousse pour que je recule de quelques pas. Je le foudroie du regard.

« Quoi encore ?

– Maintenant que tu es là, tu restes. On fait une réunion pour demain. »

Mes yeux, assombris par l'aversion, le fixent en espérant que ça le fasse taire. Je sais parfaitement qu'il y a des choses à revoir pour que tout soit bien organisé lors de la soirée mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de rester dans cette pièce avec lui. Je finis par dire :

« Je n'ai pas mangé.

– C'est pas mon problème. De toute façon, je ne crois pas que tu avais l'intention de le faire en sortant d'ici.

– Laisse-moi au moins lui dire de ne pas m'attendre, tenté-je en avançant d'un pas vers la porte.

– Il va se remettre de ses émotions tout seul. Ne fuis pas tes responsabilités, Molly. Tu es préfète-en-chef, ça devrait être ta priorité.

– Tu vas me retenir en otage, là ?

– Non. Tu sais très bien que c'est plus raisonnable de rester là. Qui sait s'il ne te donnerait pas envie de sécher les cours en plus. Allez, installe-toi et dis-toi que plus tu seras sérieuse, plus vite tu pourras retrouver ton Poufsouffle. Et plus tu râles, plus je serais pénible. Et aussi, si tu ne veux pas avoir trop de problèmes à gérer demain pour faire ce que tu veux avec lui, autant profiter de ce temps qui nous est imparti maintenant. Au moins, je n'ai pas eu à te chercher trop loin.

– Franchement, je ne suis pas en état de travailler. »

Il me regarde en haussant les sourcils, attendant patiemment que je revienne à la raison, alors qu'il est toujours devant la porte, à bloquer le passage. Un silence pesant tombe sur la pièce. Lentement, je finis pas renoncer et je me rassois sur le canapé. Il esquisse un sourire et s'installe à la table pour sortir quelques feuilles. Il commence à me parler de la soirée, des personnes qui ont postulées pour se produire sur scène. Un groupe de poufsouffle musicien, des cinquième année qui veulent danser, un autre qui est supposé faire de l'humour et inévitablement James. Je l'écoute sans dire un mot, renfrognée au début, et je me résous à participer un peu. Après tout, je sais parfaitement qu'il avait raison, il le sait aussi, et même si je ne lui avouerai jamais, je suis bien obligée de reconnaître en mon for intérieur qu'il a réussi à me faire oublier quelques secondes l'humiliation cuisante et le désir profond de retrouver Scott.

On travaille à l'organisation, certainement un jury constitué des préfets pour élire à la fin de la soirée, celui ou ceux qui ont fait le plus bel effet. On laisserait de la musique à la fin, pour terminer la soirée tranquillement et fêter les gagnants dans la bonne humeur. Je lui fais tout de même remarquer que je ne laisserai jamais James chanter toute la soirée. Il en rit même, en rangeant ses affaires. J'ai soudain comme un flash. Je me revois quelques instants plus tôt avec Scott sur le canapé. Mes yeux glissent vers ce canapé et je frissonne. Merlin, je n'arrive pas vraiment à savoir ce qui est en train de se passer dans ma vie. J'allais sortir quand Léon a dit, amusé :

« Je n'en reviens tout de même pas, on ne dirait pas comme ça, mais t'es plus dévergondée que je ne le pensais.

– Lâche-moi, Wilkes ! Ça ne te regarde en rien, tu n'aurais jamais dû être là.

– J'ai bien conscience d'avoir interrompu quelque chose, a-t-il dit dans un petit ricanement. Allez, va retrouver ton prince charmant, il paraît que c'est pas un étalon mais il faut bien embrasser quelques crapauds, n'est-ce pas ?

– Dit celui qui sort avec Emeline, quand même. »

Il esquisse un petit sourire en entendant ma réflexion. À moins qu'il n'essaye d'en réprimer un. Peu importe, je secoue la tête, désappointée :

« Tu sors avec elle juste parce que c'est la fille du ministre. Tu auras beau dire ce que tu veux, tu resteras pire que moi.

– Mais au moins, je ne tomberai pas de haut lorsque ce sera fini.

– C'est ça ta seule ambition ? Tout faire pour ne pas se faire mal si ça échoue. C'est de la lâcheté à l'état pur. Tu me dégoûtes, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis encore là.

– Parce qu'au fond, dit-il en haussant les épaules comme si c'était une évidence, tu appréhendes d'aller le retrouver. Parce que si ça continue comme ça, tu sais que tu pourrais le regretter. Tu n'es peut-être pas prête, je ne sais pas. File, vas-y, va le retrouver. Mais n'oublie pas d'aller en cours ! »

Je n'en reviens pas. En claquant la porte derrière moi, je me rends compte que Léon me parlait de ma sexualité. Déjà, c'est étrange en soi d'en parler avec Léon. Mais ça me pose une question très sérieuse, je n'avais jamais réellement réalisé en fait qu'elle pouvait se poser maintenant. J'ai l'impression d'être une petite fille qui débarque dans le monde des grands. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à quitter ce monde de petite fille, j'y étais bien. Une petite boule de stress apparaît dans mon estomac. Je dois me remettre les idées en place, y réfléchir sérieusement, prendre un peu de temps pour ça et ne plus foncer tête baissée. Peut-être que Roxanne s'inquiète aussi pour ça, je ne sais pas, je ne la comprends plus très bien ces derniers temps.

Il faut que je retrouve Scott, peut-être qu'on en discute, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus rien. J'ai l'esprit aussi vide que mon ventre. J'ai l'impression de vaciller sur quelques mètres avant de pouvoir retrouver l'équilibre et la vision un peu plus claire. Je me rends compte que je pensais que Scott allait être resté dans le couloir mais il sera peut-être plus difficile de le trouver que ça. Je me dirige sans trop y penser vers la Grande Salle, il n'y a presque plus personne mais je réussis quand même à attraper quelques bouts de pain et des bouchées de tarte à la mélasse avant que tout ne disparaisse. Je regarde ma montre, un poil désespérée. Je n'ai pas revu Scott et il est l'heure d'aller en Histoire de la Magie. Il sera peut-être devant la salle. Je tente ma chance en me dirigeant, toujours les pensées dans un brouillard opaque, vers la salle de cours. Il n'y a personne, hormis deux filles de Poufsouffle qui discutent à voix basse. Je m'assois par terre, la tête posée dans mes mains. Le temps semble passer à une vitesse irrégulière, lentement puis trop rapidement.

Le Professeur Binns glisse à travers le couloir pour ouvrir la salle, je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir tous les autres arriver, toujours pas de Scott en vue. Ça commencerait presque à m'inquiéter. Je m'installe dans le fond de la salle, priant pour que personne ne se mette à côté de moi, qu'on me laisse tranquille, je suis dans un état d'incompréhension, j'ai besoin d'au moins apercevoir les yeux de Scott pour qu'il me rassure. Et ils m'apparaissent, comme par magie, il est le dernier à entrer dans la salle et quand il croise mon regard, je vois qu'il devait être dans le même état que moi. Il se faufile jusqu'à la chaise à côté de moi. Sa main frôle la mienne, il jette presque son sac par terre et me la prend presque fiévreusement. Il murmure, avant que le professeur ne débute réellement son cours :

« J'ai cru qu'il te retenait pour l'éternité. Tu as survécu, ajoute-t-il avec un léger sourire.

– J'ai eu du mal à m'en sortir, il m'a obligé à faire une réunion avec lui… Un vrai tortionnaire, chuchoté-je en étirant les lèvres.

– Tu es la fille la plus remarquable que je n'ai jamais rencontré. »

Je plisse les yeux devant tant de paroles adorables et serre doucement sa main. Binns commence à parler de sa voix monotone, je m'oblige à prendre en note son récit sur les agissements et l'idéologie de Grindelwald dans les années 30. Je me sens comme soulagée en présence de Scott, ses doigts, qui s'enroulent autour des miens quand nos plumes se rapprochent trop, me rassurent. J'aime ce contact. Mes yeux dérivent régulièrement vers sa bouche. J'aime aussi ce contact.

« Binns y est allé fort en devoirs pour lundi, soupire-t-il en sortant du cours. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de t'y mettre juste après les potions ? Comme ça on peut traîner tous les deux entre les rayons de la bibliothèque et on pourra aussi travailler. Je ne sais pas toi mais depuis quelques temps …

– Tu as du mal à te concentrer sur les cours, complété-je en souriant à pleines dents. Je me faisais la même réflexion.

– Et je t'avouerai que l'épisode de ce midi m'a un peu perturbé… Je ne me sens plus vraiment en sécurité.

– Je comprends tout à fait, approuvé-je en riant. Au moins, on a aucune chance de croiser Wilkes à la bibliothèque. »

Il se met à rire un petit peu, en plissant les yeux, et embrasse mon front doucement. Je le quitte avec une pointe de tristesse pour aller à mon cours d'Étude des Runes, alors qu'il va en Divination. Sur le pas de la porte, il y a Lorcan qui a le nez plongé dans son Syllabaire Lunerousse. Génial, je grimace légèrement en faisant attention à bien ne pas trop m'approcher de lui. Il ne lève même pas les yeux, comme si je n'existais pas du tout. Je n'existe peut-être plus pour lui. Au fond, j'aimerais presque qu'il n'existe plus pour moi non plus mais je n'arrive pas à oublier qu'on était amis avant, et même de très bons amis. Merlin, il faut que j'arrête le sentimentalisme. Il est devenu méchant maintenant, je ne peux pas continuer à tout regretter, mais plutôt avancer, penser à Scott et au bien que ça me fait d'être avec lui.

« Ah, Lorcan, je te cherchais. Je voulais vraiment te remercier de m'avoir aidé pour la traduction, je ne m'en serais jamais sortie toute seule !

– Mais ce n'est rien, vraiment, Coralie, ne t'en fais pas. »

Je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas regarder le Scamander sourire avec bienveillance à Coralie Catham. J'essaye de ne surtout pas paraître curieuse ou de ne pas avoir l'air d'écouter leur conversation mais c'est plus fort que moi. La jeune blonde de Serdaigle lui claque une bise sur la joue pour le remercier et ajoute de sa voix mielleuse :

« Si jamais tu as le moindre problème en Botanique, je serai là pour toi.

– C'est gentil, Cora. Au fait, tu savais que Franck Londubat jouera de la basse au concert demain pendant que James Potter chantera ? J'ai hâte de voir ça !

– C'est vrai ? On va bien s'amuser alors demain ! »

Je me retiens de soupirer trop fort. Pour dire vrai, heureusement que le professeur arrive, je n'aurais pas résisté à la tentation de ricaner un peu bruyamment. Merlin, pourra-t-on s'amuser au concert tout en se bouchant les oreilles ? La question mérite d'être posée.

La seule vraie libération, c'est de se retrouver enfin au calme avec Scott dans un coin de la bibliothèque. Il fait un peu sombre. Mais, éclairés par des bougies, on a ouvert des livres d'histoire devant nous pour travailler au calme. L'ambiance est chaleureuse et tout près de lui, à lui expliquer ce que je sais sur la montée de Grindelwald dans l'Est, je me sens particulièrement bien. Il me murmure au creux de l'oreille :

« J'aimerais tellement que tu remplaces Binns de temps en temps, tu es dix fois plus intéressante.

– Ne me déconcentre pas trop, m'indigné-je en tapant du doigt le manuel. Si on veut réussir ensemble nos ASPIC, on doit absolument ne pas trop tout mélanger.

– J'adore les cours avec toi, dit-il en passant ses lèvres doucement sur ma joue pour glisser vers ma bouche

– Scott ! »

Il rit en se rasseyant sagement, comme un élève qui vient de faire une bêtise mais qui réussit à garder ce petit air innocent sur le visage. Je secoue la tête pour en sortir toutes les idées contenant sa bouche, ses yeux ou quelque partie de son corps et reprends mon récit sur Grindelwald. Et il continue à me regarder parler, me dévorant, il me semble, des yeux.


	42. Samedi 12 Octobre

**Samedi 12 Octobre**

Nous y voilà enfin, après avoir passé la journée à finir les préparatifs pour la soirée. Le buffet à la place du dîner est prêt, il y a une scène à la place de la table des Professeurs et on a même décoré la Grande Salle. Monsieur Londubat, en passant pour voir si on arrivait à tout gérer avec Léon, nous a dit que c'était parfait, il avait hâte d'être quelques heures plus tard pour enfin entendre ce fameux concert de James et les autres performances. Minerva nous a dit qu'elle nous faisait confiance pour qu'on ne se fâche pas de nouveau.

James est passé, toujours affublé de lunettes de soleil, qui cette fois, lancent des éclairs de lumière quand il dit : « Yeah ». Il a fait le tour de la pièce avec une moue professionnelle et est reparti sans dire autre chose qu'un grognement. Il fait tout pour se mettre dans la peau d'un artiste, j'espère qu'il reviendra à la réalité un jour. Scott a soigneusement évité de venir me voir quand Léon était aussi dans la pièce. Merlin ce que je le comprends, malheureusement, je n'ai pas le choix de m'infliger sa présence et ses petits commentaires moqueurs :

« Alors, Weasley, tu n'as pas peur que je révèle à tout le monde, ce soir, que tu aimes te faire peloter par ton Poufsouffle sur le canapé de la salle de réunion ? »

Je le foudroie du regard. Je sais qu'il plaisante. Merlin, j'espère qu'il plaisante. Je finis par soupirer :

« Si tu fais ça, je te déclare la guerre, Wilkes, tu le sais très bien. Tu peux le faire … à tes risques et périls. Donc je suis sûre que tu ne le feras pas. Tu n'as pas envie que McGonagall nous convoque à nouveau dans son bureau, n'est-ce pas ?

– D'accord, fait-il en ricanant, je ne le ferai pas. Je serai sage, promis. Sois sage aussi. Je sais que tu adores le danger, que ça t'excite beaucoup mais …

– Wilkes ?

– Quoi ?

– Ferme-la. »

Il croise mon regard dénué d'humour et de pitié et n'ajoute rien. Il soupire en faisant voler des rubans dans les airs. Voilà ce que je subis depuis ce midi, obligée à supporter ses sarcasmes et ses sous-entendus. Mais finalement, le résultat est satisfaisant. J'accepte même le contact de la main qu'il me tend pour que je la serre, en signe de notre « entente » et de tout ce travail accompli. Je le fais parce que je sais que notre collaboration est finie pour le moment, je peux aller rejoindre Scott qui travaille à la bibliothèque.

« Salut beau gosse, tu es encore plus mignon quand tu travailles, chuchoté-je en surgissant à côté de lui.

– Ah, tu as enfin fini de décorer la Grande Salle ? demande-t-il en me souriant.

– Oui, ça y est, il ne restera plus qu'à profiter de la soirée. »

Il hausse les sourcils, toujours ce sourire adorable aux lèvres, l'air d'apprécier la perspective de la soirée qui s'annonce. Je soulève sa main pour voir ce qu'il était en train de faire. De la Botanique, voilà qui ne m'intéresse pas tellement. Il me laisse regarder ce qu'il a déjà rédigé.

« Si jamais tu as un problème en Botanique, il paraît qu'il faut demander à Coralie Catham, dis-je en réprimant un petit sourire moqueur.

– C'est une amie à toi ? fait-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– Pas vraiment, c'est la nouvelle super amie de Lorcan. »

Je le regarde un peu piteusement. Je m'en veux de me sentir trahie que Lorcan ait d'autres amis alors qu'il n'est plus mon ami. Je m'en veux d'être presque jalouse de cette Serdaigle. Scott lève les yeux au ciel en repoussant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Il pose délicatement ses lèvres sur ma joue et dit en me regardant tendrement :

« Tu te fais du mal en pensant à Lorcan.

– C'est vrai, approuvé-je, je devrais plutôt penser à toi, mon amour. Bon, je ferais mieux d'aller me préparer. On se rejoint dans le hall avant que la fête ne commence ?

– Bien sûr. File ! »

Je l'embrasse précipitamment avant de repartir vers la Tour de Gryffondor d'un pas rapide. Pour l'instant, zéro problème en vue. Peut-être que j'arriverai à passer une soirée d'enfer. Dans la salle commune, il y a une sorte d'excitation palpable. Tout le monde attend le moment où on pourra regarder James chanter, se ridiculiser ou peut-être vivre le plus grand succès de sa vie. J'ai une idée de l'issue finale mais je dois avouer qu'il me fait rire à jouer la star depuis quelques jours. Il regarde tout le monde de haut et prend des poses régulièrement avec son « groupe », essentiellement formé de David Parker et Franck Londubat. Tous les trois en costume, très élégants, ils regardent le monde par la fenêtre en murmurant des phrases toutes faites comme : « Chanter, c'est ma destinée » ou bien « La musique, c'est un art essentiel, un peu comme l'eau finalement ». James a réellement dit ça, on ne l'arrête plus. Il dit même régulièrement qu'il a enfin trouvé sa « voix » dans sa vie. C'est trop tard pour le raisonner. Espérons au moins que ce sera drôle.

Je grimpe dans le dortoir, il faut que je trouve une tenue assez habillée pour ce soir, qui arrive à une vitesse affolante d'ailleurs. J'ouvre ma malle avec le sentiment que je ne vais pas y trouver grand-chose.

« Molly, tu cherches quelque chose ? »

Roxanne, sur le pas de la porte, me regarde avec un timide sourire aux lèvres. Je la fixe un peu perplexe avant de détourner la tête pour le replonger dans ma malle. Elle s'approche un peu et pose une main sur mon épaule. Elle dit doucement :

« Je suis désolée, tu sais. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir avec quelqu'un, comme ça. J'ai un peu peur pour toi mais j'ai encore plus peur pour moi. C'est une forme de jalousie, je sais, tout le temps que tu passes avec lui, tu ne le passes pas avec moi.

– C'est bien de le reconnaître, ai-je dit sans relever la tête pour autant.

– Tu veux que je te prête une robe ? »

Je me redresse pour la regarder dans les yeux. Je sais qu'elle est triste d'avoir été bête. Ça me suffit amplement. Je savais qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi de toute façon. Je hoche la tête alors qu'elle s'en va déjà vers sa propre malle et pointe sa baguette à l'intérieur.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger, commente-t-elle en haussant les épaules, ça va plus vite comme ça. Accio robe bordeaux. »

Elle attrape au vol le tissu pourpre qui surgit de la pile de tissus entassés et me le lance en disant :

« Tiens, prends celle-là, elle devrait être à ta taille. Et je trouve que c'est une couleur qui te va bien.

– C'est celle que tu as mis à l'anniversaire de Dominique cet été ? ai-je demandé en la regardant de plus près.

– Ouais, mais je l'ai lavée t'inquiète, dit Roxanne en éclatant de rire. Allez, mets-la et éblouis tout le monde. »

Je hoche la tête en riant et me faufile dans la salle de bain pour me préparer. La robe me va bien. Je n'ai pas exactement la même morphologie que Roxanne qui est plus musclée que moi mais ça ne semble pas trop se voir cette fois-ci. Je passe un temps fou à essayer de faire une coiffure sophistiquée avant de finalement renoncer et attacher simplement mes mèches de devant en une petite tresse à l'arrière de mon crâne. Ça me dégage le visage. Je souris à mon reflet. D'accord, je me trouve plutôt jolie. Je pense que Scott pourra me trouver jolie. J'ai envie de me donner une baffe pour arrêter absolument de faire ce genre de remarque niaise. Jamais je ne dirais ça à voix haute, Merlin, si je le fais, il faudra prendre des mesures radicales contre moi. Roxanne hurle derrière la porte :

« Molly ! Il y a James qui commence à descendre avec tout le monde. Dépêche-toi si tu veux avoir une chance de le gérer une fois qu'il sera dans la Grande Salle. »

Elle a raison, Merlin, je ne dois pas perdre de temps. J'ouvre brusquement la porte, Roxanne s'étouffe de rire et elle me fait signe de me dépêcher. Je saisis au passage ma veste qui traîne sur mon lit et ma baguette, et je me précipite hors du dortoir. Je croise Fred et Effie qui me regardent avec un petit sourire amusé. Je n'ai pas le temps de les saluer ou de faire autre chose qu'un dérapage contrôlé dans la salle commune pour sortir en courant. Je regarde l'heure, dix-huit heure trente, on a dit que ça commençait à l'heure du dîner, par un buffet. Après avoir descendu à une vitesse phénoménale tous les escaliers jusqu'au hall, je retrouve enfin James et sa bande qui discutent avec Lysander et Léon. Je continue ma course vers eux :

« Salut les gars, lancé-je en m'incrustant dans le cercle. Vous êtes tous prêts ?

– C'est la robe de la soirée de Dominique ? demande James avec un froncement de sourcil contrarié.

– Elle a été lavée !

– C'est ce qu'on dit. Yeah ! »

Les lunettes de soleil de James m'éblouissent alors qu'il continue à me regarder du jugement plein les yeux. Méfiante, je prends quand même la peine de discrètement sentir ma manche. Non, plus aucune trace d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée. Ça fait beaucoup rire Lysander qui dit :

« Bon, c'est pas tout mais la soirée va bientôt commencer. Est-ce que les préfets qui se sacrifient pour faire le jury peuvent avoir des rations du buffet en plus ? C'est une question comme ça, parce que j'ai le sentiment qu'on se fait un peu gruger dans l'histoire et …

– Ouais, t'auras ce que tu voudras, soupire Léon avant de me faire signe de m'éloigner du groupe. Molly, Côme avait quelque chose à te dire je crois. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ces derniers temps ?

– Tout va très bien, pourquoi ? réponds-je rapidement pour ne pas le laisser poser plus de questions. Je gère, t'inquiète. Il est où ?

– Je ne sais pas, il te cherchait. Mais on n'a pas le temps de le retrouver maintenant, ça attendra parce que tout le monde commence à arriver et qu'il faudrait qu'on répète rapidement nos présentations. »

Je le suis dans la Grande Salle où, en effet, il y a de plus en plus de monde qui afflue. Il a piqué ma curiosité à parler de Côme, mes yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de le chercher dans la foule mais je ne le trouve pas. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave. Léon m'emmène derrière la scène où personne d'autre que les « artistes » ne sont autorisés. Il commence à parler. Un texte bateau pour dire en quelle occasion nous sommes tous réunis. J'enchaîne avec ma partie qui explique le principe et il conclut en annonçant le premier élève à passer. Soulagé, il me lance un sourire. Je soupire un peu bruyamment.

« Je te préviens, tu fais une seule réflexion sur ce que tu as vu hier, tu peux dire adieu à toute collaboration cordiale.

– Je sais bien, dit-il en ricanant. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'y penser.

– Tu me dégoûtes. »

Soudain, James, David et Franck arrivent. James se met à crier des « Yeah » juste pour pouvoir lancer des éclairs avec ses lunettes pendant que David fait de la batterie avec sa baguette sur une table et ça lance des étincelles dorées. Franck Londubat accorde sa guitare avec un visage très concentré. Je m'écarte d'eux en soupirant :

« Vivement que tout ça soit fini. »

Léon les observe s'entraîner avec un regard moqueur à mon égard alors que je ressors parmi tout le monde pour essayer de retrouver Côme Selwyn. Je ne trouve que Scott, c'est déjà ça. Il siffle en me voyant alors que j'entoure son cou d'un bras pour lui embrasser la joue. Il me regarde presque en rougissant et déclare :

« Tu es sublime. Je veux dire … Encore plus que d'habitude. »

Rien que pour ça, il a droit à un autre baiser, sur la bouche cette fois, qui le fait sourire. Il prend ma main pour me faire tourner et faire voler le bas de ma robe. Fièrement, je virevolte avant de retomber dans ses bras en éclatant de rire. J'aperçois soudain Léon qui discute avec Côme, je me redresse immédiatement et disant à Scott qu'il faut que j'y aille, ça va commencer, et je me rue dans la direction des deux Serpentard.

« Molly, je te cherchais justement, j'ai des nouvelles à propos de …

– Oui, je sais, l'interromps-je juste avant qu'il ne dise tout devant Léon. On n'a qu'à aller derrière, on sera plus tranquille. »

Mais c'est peine perdue parce que Léon m'arrête en s'exclamant :

« Vous n'avez pas le temps de parler, là ! Il faut qu'on y aille, Molly. »

Un poil désespérée, je jette un regard horrifié à Léon qui a attrapé mon bras pour me traîner sur la scène. Je fais un signe à Côme de m'attendre. Mais le spectacle commence. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire autre chose qu'un beau sourire pendant que tout le monde nous regarde. Léon commence son discours. Les préfets arrivent pour s'installer dans un coin de la scène derrière une table. Ils font tous un regard très sérieux. Ont-ils seulement compris que ce n'était pas une réelle compétition ? Je réexplique le principe pour que tout le monde soit au courant du caractère avant tout bon enfant de la soirée et Léon appelle les premiers participants. Sous les applaudissements, trois filles de Serdaigle, en cinquième année il me semble, entrent sur scène. Elles doivent danser mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse le plus, j'en profite pour me glisser hors de la scène et rejoindre Côme qui m'attend avec le regard inquiet.

« Alors ? demandé-je précipitamment en vérifiant que personne ne peut nous entendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– J'ai continué à ouvrir l'œil pour Astrid, et j'ai remarqué qu'elle recevait régulièrement du courrier mais je ne savais pas d'où ça pouvait venir parce que mes parents ne sont pas très bavards et qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu autant les années précédentes. Comme elle y répond avec notre hibou, ce matin, j'ai réussi à intercepter une de ses lettres.

– Et qu'est-ce que c'était ? Elle l'envoyait à qui ?

– Je l'ai amenée pour que tu la voies. Elle me semblait très étrange. Tiens. »

Il me tend une lettre décachetée que j'ouvre précipitamment parce que je sens qu'il va falloir très rapidement que je retourne sur scène. Mes yeux parcourent la lettre en diagonale. Ils s'agrandissent au fur et à mesure. Merlin. Léon tape du pied pour que je revienne. Alarmée, je regarde Côme avec inquiétude. Ce n'est pas très bon signe.

Je suis obligée de le laisser là, pour quelques minutes, le temps que tout le monde applaudisse Emma, Lucile et Lisbeth pour leur performance magnifique, que je n'ai pas vu mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être enthousiaste en les remerciant pour cette prestation. Le temps que les préfets délibèrent sur une note à attribuer, je regarde non sans angoisse les rangs d'élèves qui s'étendent devant nous. Mes yeux trouvent rapidement Scott, il me sourit. Je me force à afficher un léger sourire aussi mais j'ai une sorte de crispation dans la mâchoire.

Merlin, j'ai glissé la lettre un peu froissée dans la poche de ma veste. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien lu, si j'ai bien tout compris. Léon me foudroie du regard, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe avec son meilleur ami. Il faut que je trouve un peu de calme pour relire la lettre. C'est au tour d'un jeune Serpentard qui veut faire quelques blagues d'une valeur comique assez réduite mais il a le mérite de me permettre de me glisser hors de la scène, de rejoindre une nouvelle fois Côme. Je m'excuse pour ce dérangement et je ressors la lettre.

 _Chers Salvateurs, tout se passe comme prévu. Notre garçon a enfin réussi sa mission, il ne peut pas prendre contact avec vous mais le plan est en marche. Je continue à le surveiller et à vérifier que tout se passe bien. A.S._

C'est bien ça. Bon sang de Merlin de … Je n'ai pas de mots suffisants. Mon cœur est en train de se briser en petits morceaux à mesure que je comprends vraiment ce que cette lettre a d'effrayant. Côme me regarde avec anxiété. Il ne peut pas tout comprendre. Je me retrouve avec, entre les mains, la preuve implacable que Scott m'a menti durant tout ce temps. C'était bien sa mission, elle est parfaitement réussie. Évidemment, il m'a manipulée. Il n'est peut-être plus en contact avec eux mais quelqu'un leur donne des informations à sa place. Ça me dégoûte. Je sens presque les larmes me monter aux yeux, il faut que je me ressaisisse. Il y a certainement une explication.

« Molly ? Tout va bien ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

– Je … Est-ce que je peux garder la lettre ?

– Tu veux la montrer à McGonagall ? Parce que je ne l'ai pas fait pour que ma petite sœur se fasse virer après … Je veux juste la protéger.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour Astrid. Il faut que je retourne … On en discutera plus tard ! »

James et ses amis sont prêts à monter sur scène, ils attendent impatiemment dans les petites coulisses que le Serpentard avant eux se fasse juger. On garde les notes pour la fin alors le jeune vert et argent s'en va, le regard un peu triste de ne pas avoir été aussi drôle qu'il le voulait. Léon me regarde plein de reproches :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu as l'air totalement ailleurs ! C'est quoi cette histoire avec Côme ?

– Peu importe, c'est bon, laisse-moi, chuchoté-je encore un peu tremblante.

– Fais un sourire et appelle ton cousin, sinon il risque de faire une crise d'épilepsie à cause de ses lunettes. »

Avec un sourire très forcé, j'appelle James et son groupe à monter sur scène. Je suis à peu près sûre qu'il a payé des gens dans le public pour être autant applaudi. Il lance toujours des éclairs avec ses lunettes, avec un ton un peu rauque de chanteur qui pense être un peu stylé, il se met à parler dans le micro et sa voix résonne dans toute la Grande Salle :

« Merci Poudlard d'être là ce soir. On va vous présenter une chanson qui s'appelle Gryffondor, en l'honneur de la meilleure maison du monde. Calmez-vous les Serpentard, on sait très bien que vous êtes jaloux. Et rassurez-vous, elle va certainement vous plaire aussi. Allez, David, balance le son ! »

J'échange un regard amusé avec Léon qui hausse un sourcil circonspect. La modestie n'étouffe plus James Potter depuis quelques temps, depuis qu'un certain préfet-en-chef a pensé que c'était une bonne idée de l'encourager. Je ne parle pas de moi bien sûr. Et ce qu'il a annoncé comme le concert de l'année commence. Me faisant oublier l'espace de quelques minutes mes problèmes et mes interrogations. Parce que, finalement, la musique n'est pas si mal. Même si les paroles sont écrites pas James.

« On est des Gryffondor  
Des vainqueurs de la coupe  
On a le vent en poupe  
C'qu'on touche devient d'l'or  
Réveillés à l'aurore  
On a monté un groupe  
Le groupe des Gryffondor  
Et on chante et tu chantes  
Avec nous ce refrain  
Calmement il t'enchante  
Te fait bouger les reins.  
A vous les Gryffondor ! »

James s'égosille un peu alors que David accélère le tempo de la batterie. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à lui dire que c'est pas mal mais honnêtement, il joue bien le jeu. La foule d'en bas, surtout du côté des Gryffondor, commence à taper dans leurs mains. Je regarde Léon qui se retient de rire et je ne peux pas m'empêcher non plus de trouver l'effet d'un concert à Poudlard assez réjouissant. James continue, je ne sais pas si on pourra l'arrêter un jour.

« La salle co', c'est confort  
Les préfets, on adore  
Serpentard, ils ont tort  
Les Serdaigle, on dévore  
Poufsouffle dort encore

Mais … »

Sa voix reste en suspend alors que je me demande combien de rimes en -or ils peuvent encore faire et en me faisant la remarque que Lysander de l'autre côté avec les préfets des autres maisons risquent de ne pas trop apprécier, c'est dangereux de sa part de ne parler que de Gryffondor et d'insulter les autres. Mais je n'ai pas encore vu la suite, n'est-ce pas. Merlin, je suis naïve.

« Mais Molly c'est la mort !  
C'est la mort, c'est la mort  
Danse comme un Gryffondor  
Qui n'a pas son accord  
De bâbord à tribord  
Vas-y bouge ton corps ! »

Je n'avais pas encore vu le refrain. Évidemment, ça fait consensus, tout de suite tout le monde rit, se met à applaudir et à balancer le derrière de bâbord à tribord. Je sens les regards se tourner vers moi et ma petite grimace qui encaisse difficilement la trahison. Comment ça, il m'avait prévenu ? Il me fait un petit geste de la main et continue sa chanson en hurlant : « Oh, Molly c'est la mort ». Léon à côté de moi est hilare, c'est compréhensible, tout ce qui m'atteint le satisfait. Je me laisse quand même aller à sourire et quand il termine enfin sa chanson sur un ultime refrain, tout le monde est en train de chanter, d'applaudir, réclamant une autre chanson. Ce James Potter a décidément un culot à toute épreuve qui le rend irrésistible. On aura tout vu, bientôt tout Poudlard va chanter son refrain nul. Merci, cousin. Il m'adresse un clin d'œil alors qu'il salue le public et se retire parce que les juges doivent délibérer. En allant vers les coulisses, il me glisse à l'oreille :

« Tu es le meilleur sujet d'inspiration, tu es presque ma muse, Mollychou !

– J'espère que tu cours vite, Jamie, parce que tu sais ce qu'on dit … Molly c'est la mort.

– C'est un bon slogan que je t'ai trouvé là ! »

Il est tout fier de lui alors que je secoue la tête de désespoir. Malgré tout, je crois que sa performance va l'autoriser à revenir plus tard dans la soirée pour enfin montrer à tout le monde le dur travail d'écriture et de composition qu'il a effectué ses derniers temps. Les préfets ont l'air très enthousiastes, je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas. Il ne reste que quelques Poufsouffle qui doivent reprendre des vieux tubes de Bizarr' Sisters et je pourrais enfin me concentrer sur autre chose.

Sur Scott par exemple et la lettre que j'ai dans ma poche et qui maintenant que j'y pense, me paraît presque brûlante. Je frémis, je n'arrive plus à trouver Scott dans la salle. Il faudrait que je discute avec lui, que j'essaye de comprendre pourquoi il me fait ça. Mais en même temps, s'il me manipule depuis le début, pourquoi ne continuerait-il pas en me disant que ce n'est pas de sa faute, qu'il ne savait même pas qu'Astrid était mêlée à ça, qu'il m'aime à la folie ? Je sens mon cœur battre si fort qu'il résonne plus dans mes oreilles que la voix peu puissante du Poufsouffle de cinquième année. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Est-ce que je peux encore lui faire confiance ou dois-je tout arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?

« Merci à tous pour cette belle soirée, crie Léon pour couvrir les derniers applaudissements. Les préfets vont prendre le temps de délibérer pour désigner le grand vainqueur qui aura l'honneur de pouvoir avoir la scène à disposition jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'aller se coucher ! Pendant ce temps, n'oubliez pas de profiter du buffet sur les côtés, même si je sais que certains l'ont déjà bien repéré. »

Je le remercie d'un petit signe de tête de s'être occupé de ça, je n'aurais peut-être pas pu. Un peu tremblante, je descends les petits escaliers pour retourner dans les coulisses où James continue à éblouir tout le monde. J'ai des « Molly, c'est la mort » qui résonnent dans mes oreilles et j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris un énorme coup de massue sur la tête. J'essaye de m'extirper de la foule qui a envahi l'endroit pour féliciter James, tous des lèches-bottes. Soudain, j'aperçois la tête de Côme qui me fait un sourire sans joie un peu plus loin, il est toujours aussi inquiet, je me fraye un chemin jusqu'à lui.

« Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas exactement le moment idéal pour gérer cette crise mais il va falloir qu'on voie ce qu'on peut faire pour Astrid, dis-je en passant une main embêtée sur mon menton.

– Écoute Molly, je sais bien que ce n'est pas pratique, ne t'inquiète pas. On en reparlera demain.

– Vous reparlerez de quoi demain ? »

Je sursaute, Scott s'est glissé derrière moi, en posant une main presque possessive sur ma taille. Il foudroie Côme du regard. J'ai un éclair de panique qui traverse mes yeux, j'ouvre la bouche comme pour dire à Selwyn de ne surtout pas répondre mais je me rends compte que je ne peux pas me permettre de paraître trop suspecte. Pas maintenant. Je souris à Scott en lui donnant un petit coup gentil sur la main.

« Tu es trop curieux, on t'a déjà dit ça ?

– Ah non jamais, mais je crois que c'est à force de trop te fréquenter.

– Figure-toi que Côme à des problèmes en Histoire de la Magie et que je lui proposais de l'aider parce qu'à force de te fréquenter, je suis devenue quelqu'un de gentil.

– C'est génial ça, il n'aura qu'à venir la prochaine fois qu'on voudra travailler tous les deux, tranquillement à la bibliothèque. »

Mon cerveau est tellement embrumé qu'il m'a bien fallu quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il était tout à fait ironique et qu'il ne cessait pas de mal regarder Côme qui ne savait apparemment pas où se mettre. J'ai fait un signe de la main à son égard pour lui dire de ne pas s'en faire et j'ai attrapé le bras de Scott pour l'emmener à l'écart, qu'on aille peut-être discuter. Peut-être pour que je lui parle de ce que j'ai récemment appris. Peut-être que ça sera une dispute. Je mordille nerveusement la manche de la robe de Roxanne en le tirant hors de la Grande Salle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Scott ? Pourquoi tu es si méchant avec Selwyn ? demandé-je en m'arrêtant brusquement.

– C'est toi qui est bizarre à aller le voir comme ça tout le temps et à pas vouloir me dire de quoi vous parlez, lâche-t-il avec la mine boudeuse.

– Mais enfin, je t'ai dit que c'était un problème que j'avais à régler en temps que Préfète-en-chef. Crois-moi, ça ne me fait pas plaisir outre mesure de parler avec lui mais il n'a jamais été méchant non plus.

– C'est bien le problème, j'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout et je …

– C'est bien à toi de dire ça, murmuré-je en plissant les yeux.

– Comment ça ? »

J'ai l'impression qu'il devient d'un seul coup plus imposant, qu'il prend quelques centimètres et me fait sentir soudain toute petite à côté de lui. Il faut que je trouve une excuse, quelque chose. Je ne peux pas me permettre de l'énerver maintenant, j'ai peur des conséquences. Il soupire en se prenant la tête entre les mains, comme s'il était très fatigué et profondément blessé. J'allais essayer de lui attraper la main pour la serrer et qu'il se détende parce que j'ai une petite voix qui me répète en continu dans ma tête qu'il faut bel et bien partie d'un groupe malfaisant. Mais il m'esquive, posant sur moi des yeux déçus.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour te convaincre que je t'aime réellement, Molly. J'ai toujours l'impression que tu m'échappes.

– Weasley ! Ils vont annoncer les résultats ! hurle quelqu'un depuis la Grande Salle.

– Vas-y, Wilkes doit t'attendre. »

Je fronce les sourcils, de tristesse et d'incertitude, et je me faufile à nouveau dans la foule, laissant Scott au milieu du hall à réfléchir sur la vie. Il est temps pour moi de remonter sur scène. J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres, Léon me fait la réflexion que je n'ai vraiment pas l'air d'aller très bien, il ajoute en riant que je devrais peut-être aller voir Scott pour me redonner des couleurs. Qu'il aille se faire voir. Evan arrive avec le résultat final des préfets. Sans surprise, c'est James le grand gagnant. Je laisse Léon l'annoncer à la foule alors que je fais plus de la figuration qu'autre chose. James explose de joie et surgit sur la scène pour saisir le micro et s'exclamer :

« Je suis trop content, les amis ! Vous avez tous été géniaux, au moins autant que mes chers camarades sans qui tout cela n'aurait pas été possible ! Des applaudissements pour David et Franck pour leurs sons de malade et bien sûr, une ovation pour la magnifique Molly qui, chaque jour, égaye nos vies. »

Il embrasse l'air dans ma direction, je secoue la tête en souriant. Et il dit qu'il est ravi de leur présenter une autre chanson qu'il a appelé le _Calmar du lac noir_. Son autre muse, j'imagine. Je ne prends pas le temps de descendre les escaliers, je saute directement de la scène pour retourner voir Scott. J'espère qu'il n'a pas bougé, j'atteins le hall avec une boule terrible dans le ventre. Est-ce que je dois l'accuser de mensonges ? Est-ce que je dois lui pardonner parce qu'il n'était peut-être vraiment pas au courant pour Astrid ? Il est toujours là, resté immobile. Je m'approche doucement de lui, il me sourit un peu de travers, évitant de croiser vraiment mon regard. Je glisse ma main dans la sienne. Il chuchote :

« Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je me suis énervé comme ça. Je sais très bien que tu n'en as rien à faire de Selwyn. C'est juste que tu me fais tourner la tête à un tel point, Molly Weasley, que mes émotions en sont toutes retournées.

– C'est mignon au fond que tu sois jaloux mais, en fait, ce serait bien que tu ne le sois pas non plus pour rien. »

Il réprime un petit rire et plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Mon cœur bat à un rythme très irrégulier, partagé entre beaucoup trop de choses. Je me hisse à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser. Je murmure, mon front appuyé contre le sien :

« Est-ce que tu veux aller danser ?

– Je ne sais pas, hésite-t-il, je connais une petite salle qui ne risque pas d'être utilisée à cette heure là et qui semble nous tendre les bras.

– Tu veux reprendre le risque finalement ? fais-je dans un sourire en baladant ma main sur son torse.

– Quitte à être jeune, autant vivre dangereusement. »

Je ris doucement alors qu'il prend ma main pour me traîner vers une salle qu'il me certifie être vide et isolée, là où personne, pas même Léon Wilkes ne risque d'entrer à l'improviste. Je lève les yeux au ciel en me rappelant ce mauvais souvenir alors qu'il ferme soigneusement la porte derrière nous.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi confortable qu'un canapé mais tu peux avouer qu'il y a un certain charme à l'interdit. »

Il se penche vers moi pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, dans une étreinte qui dure une éternité de chaleur, je continue à avoir une partie du cerveau qui s'interroge sur ses intentions. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais tenir dans l'ambivalence. Je sens ses mains qui font glisser doucement ma veste, ses lèvres parcourent ma joue pour descendre jusque dans mon cou. Je tressaille. Les paroles de Léon résonnent dans ma tête, ce qu'il m'a dit hier. Et la lettre dans ma poche qui l'incrimine. Non, je ne peux pas faire ça. J'essaye de repousser Scott le plus délicatement possible, murmurant :

« Attends… »

Il n'a pas l'air de m'écouter, laissant à nouveau traîner ses mains vers ma taille et ses lèvres sur mon épaule.

Je pose une main sur la sienne, pour tenter tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre que quelque chose de va pas. Il ne fait que resserrer l'étreinte, j'ai l'impression d'avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Soudain, mes doigts frôlent un bout de papier. Mon regard tombe sur ma veste qui est sur la table à côté de moi. Je tourne les yeux avec anxiété vers la main de Scott. J'aperçois ce qui ne peut être que la lettre d'Astrid. Mon souffle se coupe, c'est comme si tout devenait à la fois très clair et terrifiant. D'une voix froide et dure, je dis :

« Lâche-moi, Reeve. »

Il s'immobilise. Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il a compris ou s'il est justement dans un flou total. Mais au fond, je m'en fiche un peu, une colère sourde m'envahit, ravageant tout sur son passage. J'attrape son poignet un peu férocement et le pousse sans ménagement pour pouvoir descendre de la table et me mettre à sa hauteur. Il n'a pas l'air de réagir alors je lui arrache la lettre d'Astrid des mains.

« Molly, bafouille-t-il, qu'est-ce que … ?

– Merlin, ne va pas me dire que tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Tu n'es pas un idiot, Reeve, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un petit manipulateur. Tu m'embrasses pour détourner mon attention et récupérer ça, je me trompe ? »

Je lui montre la lettre, la preuve de sa trahison que j'ai essayé de protéger, que j'ai voulu garder près de moi pour qu'elle soit en sécurité, qu'elle n'aille pas nécessairement sur le bureau de McGonagall. Scott tente de faire un geste dans ma direction, je l'esquive et sors ma baguette d'un mouvement vif. Je la brandis en direction de sa poitrine pour qu'il recule de quelques pas.

« Molly, arrête, je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis, minaude-t-il. Tu avais cette lettre que t'avait donné Selwyn et j'ai cru que … Je ne sais pas, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu me cachais de quoi vous parliez.

– Non, fais-je en agitant un peu ma baguette pour l'inquiéter. Mauvaise réponse. Tu sais parfaitement ce qu'il y a sur cette lettre. Tu veux juste plus qu'elle ne soit en ma possession. Et tu es fourbe au point de me servir encore tes excuses bidons d'amoureux transi.

– Mais tu sais très bien que je t'ai…

– Non, le coupé-je avec colère. Je vais te lire ce qu'il y a sur cette lettre et tu verras que je sais déjà que tu m'as menti. Tu avais promis de m'en parler et de ne pas les recontacter. C'est trop simple d'envoyer des jeunes élèves à ta place ! »

Avec rage et toujours en pointant ma baguette vers lui, je déplie la lettre et je commence à la lire. Ma voix est de plus en plus tremblante.

« Chers Salvateurs, tout se passe comme prévu. Notre garçon a enfin réussi sa mission, il ne peut pas prendre contact avec vous mais le plan est en marche. Je continue à le surveiller et à vérifier que tout se passe bien. »

Je m'arrête pour le dévisager d'un regard noir, empli de déception. Il recule d'un pas, hésitant à répondre quelque chose. J'aurais aimé qu'il me dise que ça n'a rien à voir, que ce ne sont que des élucubrations d'une jeune serpentard en manque d'amour qui invente tout ça mais je sais déjà que ce n'est pas vrai. Il ne pourra pas me faire croire ça une deuxième fois, il le sait. Je n'ai plus confiance en lui, je me sens profondément trahie. Écœurée, je lâche :

« C'est quoi la suite du plan ? Que tu m'embrigades ? Que tu m'aveugles complètement pendant que vous recrutez au château ? Que tu puisses faire ce que tu veux et attaquer ceux qui sont contre vos idées ? Mais Merlin ! Dis quelque chose ! »

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, je ne vais pas résister à la tentation de lui jeter un sort s'il ne parle pas rapidement. Mais quand il ouvre le bouche, je sais déjà que ce qu'il me dira ne me satisfera pas du tout.

« Je t'aime Molly, je t'ai déjà dit qu'ils n'étaient rien pour moi, je n'ai pas eu le choix, c'est tout. Je ne savais même pas qu'Astrid Selwyn faisait partie du même … Je n'en avais aucune idée, Molly, crois-moi.

– Ah vraiment ? Alors comment tu sais que c'est Astrid Selwyn qui a écrit cette lettre ? Je ne l'ai pas dit, Scott. Tu t'enfonces de plus en plus. Et tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas te récupérer. Je ne voulais pas aller en parler à McGonagall parce que Côme s'inquiète pour sa petite sœur et que je voulais te protéger mais je ne sais plus très bien ce qui me retient. »

Il hurle mon prénom alors que je le bouscule pour sortir de cette salle. En passant la porte, ma vision se brouille, je sens que je vais littéralement exploser. J'avais tellement confiance en lui, je m'étais tellement attachée, j'étais tellement aveuglée. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai réellement envie d'aller le dénoncer à Minerva, avouer notre sortie nocturne à Pré-au-lard, l'existence d'un groupe de mage noire qui commence à infiltrer Poudlard. Il me rattrape, empoigne mon bras pour m'arrêter en me suppliant d'un gémissement :

« Molly, non, Molly, tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Ça n'a pas compté pour toi tout ce qu'on a vécu ?

– Ne me touche pas ! »

J'ai crié. Un silence phénoménal s'est installé, tout le hall s'est retourné vers nous. Il a enlevé sa main de mon bras lentement alors que je recule d'un pas. Tout le monde retient son souffle, Scott, comme moi, comme tous les autres spectateurs. Son menton se met à trembler, il va se mettre à pleurer. Je le dévisage sans aucune pitié, aucune compassion dans le regard. Un dégoût pur et simple. Ce qu'il fait me révulse, de la manipulation de bout en bout, je ne peux plus me faire avoir.

« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Molly, murmure-t-il. Attends qu'on en discute avant …

– Non, ça suffit, Reeve. Dégage de mon chemin.

– Est-ce que tu vas aller le … ?

– Si tu m'approches encore une fois, je te jure que je n'y manquerais pas. »

Il déglutit et recule de quelques pas avant de s'enfuir. J'ai le cœur qui bat à toute vitesse, des pulsations dans tout mon corps et dans ma tête. Merlin, dans ma tête, ça me lance, comme si un Focifère s'était mis à y chanter depuis trop longtemps. Je me rends compte qu'une multitude de regards curieux sont tournés vers moi. Je ne prends pas la peine d'expliquer quoi que ce soit, je fonce tête baissée dans la Grande Salle où James chante encore.

C'est une chanson d'amour, je ne vois autour de moi plus que des couples qui dansent l'un contre l'autre. Une vague d'émotion me traverse et amène quelques gouttes salées au coin de mes yeux. Je ne sais pas très bien ce que je cherche, pourquoi je ne suis pas remontée directement dans le dortoir et allée pleurer dans mon oreiller. Au fond, je sais que je veux trouver les yeux réconfortants de Roxanne, de Fred, de quelqu'un qui pourra me tenir dans ses bras. Je me sens si seule. Roxanne est accrochée au cou d'Evan et Fred serre Effie contre lui. Si seule.

« Hé, Mollynette, tu voudrais bien m'accorder cette danse ? »

Je me tourne vers le Scamander qui a posé une main sur mon épaule. J'ai cru un instant que c'était Lorcan mais ce n'est que Lysander. Son frère doit certainement danser quelque part avec Coralie Catham. Lysander me sourit, un peu tristement et je me jette presque dans ses bras pour qu'il ne voie pas toutes les larmes que j'ai envie de laisser couler. Elles trempent sa chemise mais peu importe, il m'enserre de ses bras et caresse doucement mes cheveux. Il se balance au rythme de la musique et ne dit rien. Il ne me fait même pas remarquer que je renifle dans son cou, il reste silencieux et je l'en remercie. Bercée par la musique et la douceur de cette danse inespérée, je finis par me calmer enfin.

« Dans la nuit de tes yeux  
Où nagent les étoiles  
Nos draps comme des voiles  
Naviguent dans les cieux. »

La musique s'arrête sur les derniers accords de Franck, à la guitare. Je relève mes yeux rouges vers ceux de Lysander qui paraissent inquiets. Il chuchote :

« J'imagine que tu ne veux pas en parler. »

Je secoue la tête. Non, je ne veux pas en parler. Je ne veux plus y penser. Les larmes sont encore si proches, mes nerfs sont à vif. Il acquiesce, compréhensif. Mais mes pensées ne peuvent s'empêcher de me faire visionner à nouveau tous les moments passés avec Scott, ces sensations incroyables qui me semblent toutes être des trahisons, des mensonges. J'ai bien failli tout lui donner. Je m'effondre à nouveau en quelques secondes. James recommence à hurler : « Mais Molly c'est la mort ». Et c'est certainement vrai. J'ai comme l'impression de ne plus être en vie. La moitié de la salle penche la tête pour essayer de m'apercevoir. Délicatement, Lysander écarte la foule pour me faire sortir, il chuchote :

« Viens, on ne respire pas ici. »

Mais je continue à entendre crier autour de moi les couplets de James :

« Et on chante tous en cœur  
Mais Molly c'est la mort  
Merlin plein de rancœur  
Elle te brise le cœur  
Dans tes yeux la terreur  
Sans pitié elle instaure  
Pire qu'un alligator. »

Mon cousin ne se rend pas compte que tout a été inversé. Que je verse plus de larmes qu'un crocodile et que c'est moi qui ai le cœur brisé. J'ai la tête qui tourne, les paroles de la chanson, les mots de la lettre et ceux de Scott s'entremêlent dans mon esprit. Je suis Lysander sans réfléchir mais quand je me rends compte qu'il ouvre la porte de la salle vide où j'étais juste avant avec Scott, je me demande s'il n'a pas fait exprès pour me faire souffrir encore plus.

Ma veste gît la table où j'étais assise pendant qu'il m'embrassait. Je reste à la porte, à revoir se dérouler la scène, sa main dans la poche de ma veste qui récupère la lettre, ses baisers n'étaient qu'une stratégie. Comme la débutante que je suis, je suis complètement tombée dans le panneau. Lentement, je m'avance dans la pièce sous les yeux de Lysander qui reste silencieux en fermant discrètement la porte. Mes doigts effleurent le tissu de ma veste, maudite veste. Merlin. Mon regard s'assombrit, tout s'est écroulé autour de moi. Quelles barrières me retiennent ?

Je jette ma pauvre veste par terre dans un geste vif et j'attrape la première chose que je trouve devant moi, c'est-à-dire, une chaise et je la lance à travers la salle. Elle s'éclate contre le mur. Je renverse d'un mouvement brusque et enragé la table qui valse et va tomber sur celle de derrière. Cet élan de violence ne me paraît pas suffisant, je dégaine ma baguette et la fait tourner dans les airs. Les meubles de la pièce s'envolent tous, s'entrechoquent, se brisent les uns contre les autres dans un tourbillon furieux. C'est le chaos pendant quelques secondes, tout est sens dessus dessous et les débris de table se mélangent avec ceux de mon cœur dans un tumulte impressionnant. Puis tout retombe violemment sur le sol. Ce n'est plus que des ruines. Je tombe moi aussi à genoux, contemplant le désordre que j'ai créé à travers mes yeux embrumés de larmes. Je n'arrive plus à rien faire d'autre que sangloter. Je déteste ça. Merlin, je déteste Scott pour m'avoir donner l'espoir que tout soit vrai.

Lysander s'approche doucement de moi et pose une main bienveillante sur mon épaule, il frotte mon dos pour me consoler. Il ne dit toujours rien. Je finis par relever la tête et je soupire entre deux reniflements :

« Je suis fatiguée, Lysander.

– Je sais, chuchote-t-il. Je te ramènerai à ton dortoir quand tu seras prête à sortir.

– Merci. »

Il hoche la tête, compréhensif. Alors que les palpitations de mon cœur deviennent enfin plus régulières et que mes esprits s'éclaircissent progressivement. Je souffle pour essayer d'arrêter de pleurer comme ça, j'ai l'air d'une idiote. Ce sale traître, lui, doit être en train de paniquer. Il n'en a certainement rien à faire de ce qu'il m'a fait, il flippe juste parce qu'il sait que je ne vais pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça. J'espère qu'il a bien peur. Je me lève en séchant mes larmes dans la veste que j'ai ramassée. Lysander m'observe du coin de l'œil tout en levant sa baguette pour essayer de réparer les dégâts. Il lance une série de Reparo alors que j'essaye de me recoiffer pour être présentable.

« Je suis désolée, j'ai gâché ta fin de soirée, déclaré-je d'une voix encore un peu saccadée. Je suis pitoyable de toute façon.

– Ce n'est rien. Tu as le droit d'être en colère et d'être triste. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait mais ça a l'air légitime.

– C'est un menteur et un manipulateur, dis-je d'une voix la plus froide possible. Je lui faisais confiance et il m'a trahie alors que … »

Ma voix se brise, je secoue la tête. Je ne finis pas ma phrase mais Lysander doit comprendre parce qu'il hoche la tête et n'insiste pas. Il remet sagement la salle en ordre et répare les dégâts. Il n'attend qu'un signe de ma part pour ouvrir la porte et, comme un garde du corps, il m'accompagne à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor. La fête est finie. Mais le refrain continue à être murmuré dans les couloirs.

« Oh, Molly, c'est la mort.  
Danse comme un Gryffondor  
Qui n'a pas son accord  
De bâbord à tribord  
Vas-y bouge ton corps. »


	43. Dimanche 13 Octobre

**Dimanche 13 Octobre**

Je me suis brûlée les ailes à vouloir aller trop vite, trop loin, sans réfléchir, sans rien voir venir. Non, ce n'est pas vrai, j'avais déjà eu des doutes. Mais une méfiance trop faible qui s'était éteinte d'un souffle sur mon cou. Je déteste ce sentiment d'avoir été bernée. Je déteste le fait que Roxanne eusse pu avoir raison. Je déteste cette lettre froissée qui se trouve encore dans ma poche. Je n'y ai plus touché. Comme si n'en voir rien qu'un coin pourrait à nouveau tout remettre en question. Je n'ai plus envie d'être manipulée. Je n'ai jamais été ce genre de personne. J'ai toujours tout voulu maîtriser. Saleté de Poufsouffle. Il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça.

« Il s'est passé quoi du coup hier soir, Molly ? Je ne t'ai même pas vu rentrer, dit Roxanne d'un ton détaché en me croisant dans la salle de bain.

– Rien, soupiré-je en essayant de ne pas croiser son regard.

– Quoi ? Tu t'es disputée avec Scott, c'est ça ? Tu sais, tu m'as dit que tu étais folle amoureuse de lui, ce n'est certainement qu'une mauvaise passe. »

Je la regarde de travers en n'ajoutant rien. Elle ne se rend pas compte que son ton sarcastique et son petit sourire satisfait peuvent être blessant. Elle hausse les épaules alors que je lui tourne le dos pour qu'elle ne remarque pas mon menton qui tremble. Je ne dois pas y penser. Surtout ne pas penser à cette colère qui ravage tout sur son passage, cette fois, il n'y a pas Lysander à côté pour réparer les dégâts. Je ferme les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration. Se calmer. Respirer.

Je sors du dortoir et la première chose que j'entends, c'est le refrain de James qui tout le monde semble fredonner. Ils adorent tous ce petit chant en l'honneur de ma cruauté. J'espère qu'ils se tiennent prêts parce que Molly la sentimentale, Molly l'amoureuse d'un Poufsouffle, Molly la tendre, tout ça c'est fini pour de bon. Molly la Préfète-en-chef intransigeante revient, il était temps.

Ne pas vaciller. Être forte, profiter de cette liberté nouvellement retrouvée. Je croise James qui tient un petit paquet de photos de lui et une plume, prêt à descendre jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour les distribuer. Je l'arrête d'un geste vif :

« Oh, Potter, tu penses vraiment qu'il va y avoir des gens pour vouloir ça ?

– Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, je suis devenu une vraie célébrité, surtout chez les Serpentard, étonnamment.

– Laisse-moi deviner, ils ont adorés la chanson me concernant ? Fais attention, je pourrais te réclamer des droits.

– Je peux te donner quelques autographes, ça se revend assez cher, dit-il fièrement en me tendant trois photos de lui en train de faire un clin d'œil en relevant ses lunettes.

– Non merci, j'ai déjà des photos de toi à la maison, où tu es bien moins à ton avantage. Je devrais pouvoir me faire un peu plus d'argent avec celles-là. »

Il esquisse un sourire et m'accompagne vers la Grande Salle. A mi-chemin, il quitte son ton d'artiste arrogant à succès pour me demander, presque timidement :

« Au fait, j'ai vu hier soir que tu dansais avec Lysander Scamander. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de soupirer. J'ai l'impression de faire beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas y penser et que tout le monde y va de sa petite remarque juste pour m'énerver. Mais le regard de James a l'air sincèrement inquiet. Je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre mais je dis tout de même, d'un ton que j'essaye détaché :

« Oui, j'ai rompu avec Scott. »

James s'arrête de surprise et me dévisage avec incompréhension. Je hausse un sourcil en attendant qu'il se mette à nouveau à marcher. Il secoue la tête, comme s'il se réveillait d'un mauvais rêve et demande de but en blanc :

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

– C'est personnel. Tu viens ? J'ai faim. »

Mon cousin se remet en route, le regard toujours interrogateur alors que je tente de rester le plus calme possible, de garder un rythme cardiaque correct et de ne pas me laisser submerger à nouveau. James ne fait pas plus de commentaire. Il préfère fixer ses photos ridicules avec une petite moue coupable. C'est évident qu'il se retient de m'assommer sous un tas de questions. Qu'il continue à le faire, je ne suis pas encore prête. On s'assoit à la table des Gryffondor en saluant Jeanne qui mange ses tartines en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle lève la tête en nous voyant et fait un sourire gentil avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à son journal. James me lance un petit regard timide avant de dire :

« J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas bien à cause de ma chanson.

– Elle est très bien ta chanson, Jamie, soupiré-je en me servant un thé. Elle me met bien en valeur, dans une certaine mesure.

– Arrête de faire ça, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu fais comme si tu allais bien alors que clairement non et tu deviens … Tu sais, un peu froide et méchante et tu donnes l'air de vouloir agresser un peu tout le monde. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, quel portrait ravissant fait-il de moi ce matin. J'allais lui répondre que j'agissais comme je voulais et que s'il avait quelque chose à redire, je me ferais un plaisir de l'agresser mais Jeanne a soudain tendu son journal vers nous en s'exclamant :

« Regarde, James, c'est ce dont je te parlais hier. L'institut Saint-Justinien, je ne me souvenais plus du nom mais il y a un nouvel article. C'est un truc à faire peur à Godric Gryffondor.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandé-je en louchant sur le journal.

– Une école de sorcellerie privée, elle a ouvert cet été, évidemment dans la plus grande discrétion parce que ça ne se fait pas normalement de concurrencer Poudlard comme ça… »

Mes yeux parcourent l'article avec indignation. Comment se fait-il que je n'en entende parler que maintenant ? J'en découvre rapidement la raison.

« La directrice, Elizabeth Lovener, entend donner un souffle nouveau à l'éducation, en promettant un accompagnement très personnalisé pour que chaque élève puisse avoir un réel parcours professionnel d'exception, lit James à voix haute d'un air outré.

– C'est certainement parce qu'elle est la femme du ministre qu'elle a eu les autorisations, fait remarquer Jeanne en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle dit que Poudlard est une école rétrograde et vieillotte qui n'assure plus les élèves d'un avenir glorieux.

– Poudlard est la meilleure école de magie au monde, comment peut-elle penser pouvoir la surpasser comme ça ? »

James, scandalisé, se replonge dans l'article alors que je lève les yeux pour essayer de repérer du regard Emeline, la fille adorée de cette famille de plus en plus détestable. Je ne la trouve pas à la table de Serpentard mais mon regard croise en revanche celui de Côme Selwyn qui discute avec Léon. Il m'adresse un signe de tête, comme pour me dire qu'il va falloir qu'on parle. Je sais. J'aurais presque voulu éviter pour ne pas avoir à en reparler mais je sais parfaitement qu'il faut qu'on en discute. Léon se retourne, en voyant que son ami est distrait par quelque chose, et me lance un regard interrogateur.

Je soupire en regardant à nouveau Jeanne qui a replié son journal et qui se demande avec James qui pourrait bien aller dans cette école privée plutôt qu'à Poudlard. Il se passe beaucoup de choses en même temps dans le monde des sorciers qui sont inquiétantes. Je repense rapidement à Scott et le regrette immédiatement, je me porterai beaucoup mieux sans son existence.

Les deux Serpentard se sont levés pendant que je commençais à manger une tartine. Ils s'approchent et honnêtement, j'aurais bien aimé qu'ils passent leur chemin mais il s'arrêtent juste devant moi. Léon affiche un petit sourire et déclare :

« Weasley, à nouveau célibataire, séduit le jeune Côme Selwyn et quitte son Poufsouffle qui avait pourtant beaucoup de ...

– Va te faire foutre, Wilkes. Tu racontes n'importe quoi, le coupé-je avant qu'il ne commence à raconter ma vie privée.

– Ne sois pas malpolie, Weasley, le règlement souffre à chaque fois que tu dis un mot de travers.

– C'est ça, soupiré-je. Si seulement ça pouvait te faire souffrir aussi, ça me ferait beaucoup de bien. Côme, tu viens ? On a à parler. Seuls. »

J'adresse un regard noir au Préfet-en-chef qui hausse les épaules un peu tristement en tapant sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, comme pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Je me lève rapidement en faisant signe à Selwyn de me suivre pendant que James plisse les yeux en ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe.

J'emmène Côme dans le Parc, là où personne ne traîne à cette heure-là du matin, alors qu'il commence à y faire bien froid.

« Alors, demande-t-il, tu penses quoi réellement de cette lettre ? Tu penses que c'est grave ? »

Je le regarde, un peu hésitante et je secoue la tête.

« Oui, ce n'est pas anodin. Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi il s'agit mais il semblerait qu'Astrid fasse partie d'un groupe qui fait de la magie noire. Tu saurais comment elle a pu rencontrer ce genre de personne ?

– Pas vraiment, ce n'est pas impossible qu'à Serpentard, certaines personnes soient tentées par ça mais je ne vois pas qui. Cette année, il n'y a rien eu de ce genre, j'ai même plutôt l'impression que tout le monde s'est un peu calmé.

– Ce n'est qu'une impression, en effet, dis-je un peu amèrement en pensant à Scott. En tout cas, je te laisse décider si tu veux prévenir McGonagall. Je n'ai pas envie que tu aies des ennuis, mais Astrid prend des risques et j'ai peur qu'elle soit en danger, sans même le savoir peut-être. »

Il me regarde, un peu contrarié. Je comprends, ça aurait été Lucy, j'aurais préféré en parler avec elle plutôt que de la dénoncer aussi vite. Mais pour la protéger, je pense que Minerva est la mieux placée. Il soupire en se frottant le front d'une main.

« Ouais, je sais bien que c'est dangereux pour elle mais c'est difficile. Est-ce que tu penses que je peux essayer de lui en parler avant ? Pour tenter de comprendre, tu sais, pas la condamner tout de suite.

– D'accord, mais si jamais elle fait autre chose, préviens-moi. Et si c'est grave, je ne pourrais pas éviter d'aller voir McGonagall.

– Je comprends, Molly, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est ton rôle de Préfète-en-chef. »

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. En attendant, je garde la lettre et je peux faire chanter Scott pour qu'il me dise exactement tout ce que concerne cette organisation secrète et malveillante. Je ressens un assez fort besoin de vengeance, m'est d'avis qu'il devrait se méfier. Côme finit par me remercier et s'en va. Je rejoins la salle commune de Gryffondor rapidement avec le but de préparer un chantage bien comme il faut mais je croise Roxanne. Roxanne qui affiche un petit sourire moqueur déplaisant. Je lui demande, d'un ton peu aimable :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, à sourire comme ça ?

– Doucement, Molly, je sais que tu as le cœur brisé mais tu n'es pas toute seule dans la vie. J'ai le droit d'être heureuse.

– Génial, je suis contente pour toi. »

Elle me bloque le passage, plissant les yeux pour mieux m'observer. Je souffle bruyamment pour lui montrer que je n'ai pas que ça à faire et qu'elle m'énerve. Mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire. Sur la défensive, je hausse un sourcil en disant :

« Au fond, tu es contente que je ne sois plus avec Scott, c'est ça qui te met de si bonne humeur ?

– Merlin, tu veux savoir ? Je n'en ai rien à faire de tes histoires avec Scot-cot, il est aussi chiant que toi quand tu es avec lui. De toute façon, il va s'excuser pendant un long quart d'heure, vous allez échanger des miasmes et tu vas à nouveau être sur ton petit nuage et être niaise à longueur de journée.

– Merci pour ton soutien, Roxanne, ça fait toujours plaisir, soupiré-je en essayant de la pousser pour passer.

– Mais de rien, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

– Alors dégage de mon chemin, maintenant, avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment. »

Elle m'a regardé dans les yeux. Elle ne s'excusera pas, elle le pense vraiment, et j'ai tellement envie de pleurer. Je peux pas perdre Roxanne, c'est mon rocher, je m'y accroche quand ça ne va pas. Pourquoi elle fait ça ? Elle ne sait même pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle n'en sait rien. Elle fait un pas de côté pour me laisser passer avec toujours un petit sourire en coin. Je fais exprès de cogner mon épaule contre la sienne pour la bousculer un peu. J'étais énervée avant mais là, une salle vide détruite ne suffirait pas. Je ne peux pas fondre en larmes comme ça, devant tout le monde. Parce que Molly, c'est la mort, elle ne peut pas être détruite. Quel mythe, j'aurais bien aimé qu'il soit vrai.

Il me faut quelqu'un sur qui passer vraiment mes nerfs. Et après quelques minutes de léthargie sur le canapé à chercher une stratégie, je décide qu'il serait plus fructueux de passer mes nerfs sur mon travail. Les ASPIC ne vont pas attendre gentiment que je sois tout à fait heureuse. Je prends ma pile de parchemin à finir et file à bibliothèque. Mon regard se pose sur la table où on avait travaillé avec Scott les dernières fois. Je nous revois, fort amoureux et en effet, bien niais. Je ferme les yeux et me dirige vers une table à l'exact opposé. Et là, je vois Lorcan qui travaille apparemment très sérieusement à côté de Coralie Catham qui lui lance des petits regards souriants. Personne ne veut me laisser tranquille à ce que je vois, je change d'avis et trouve une table là où je ne verrais ni ce traître de Scamander, ni des souvenirs mielleux périmés.

Une fois le devoir de métamorphose, celui d'Histoire de la Magie terminés et que j'ai bien avancé sur mes recherches pour les Potions, je me permets de relever la tête de mes livres et de me détendre quelques instants. Et je croise un regard que j'aurais préféré ne pas croiser. Mon cœur s'accélère, comme par réflexe, mes muscles se tendent, je sens la colère qui commence à bouillir dans mon estomac. Il ose se pointer dans la même pièce que moi, un petit regard de chien battu et sa moue d'excuse déplorable. Je soupire en essayant de me replonger dans mon travail pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter dans une bibliothèque et lui faire comprendre que je n'ai aucune envie qu'il vienne me parler. Mais ce serait trop simple, n'est-ce pas, qu'il s'en aille tout seul comme un grand ? Non, il ne comprend pas tout seul.

J'entends sa petite voix timide à côté de mon oreille et rien que ça, j'ai envie de vomir. Je le foudroie du regard en poussant ma chaise pour m'éloigner de lui.

« Molly, écoute-moi, je te promets que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, jamais je n'aurais … Je t'aime tellement Molly que …

– La ferme, dis-je brutalement d'une voix basse. Je n'ai pas envie de te reparler, ou sinon, je l'aurais déjà fait. Je suis vraiment navrée de te faire foirer ta mission mais c'est définitivement trop tard. Allez, dégage ! »

Il me regarde avec ses yeux larmoyants, je n'ai aucune pitié. Je reprends ma plume et repose mon regard sur le livre de potion. Je sens pourtant sa présence si proche et je ne peux pas me permettre de lui montrer à quel point j'en suis affectée. Je n'arrive pas l'ignorer. Je me tourne à nouveau vers lui, contrariée, pour lui demander simplement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas quand je te dis que c'est terminé ? C'est fini, toi et moi, plus jamais. Tu m'entends ? Si j'avais eu envie d'un mec qui me trahisse, j'en aurais pris un plus intéressant que toi. »

Je l'entends déglutir. Il recule de quelques pas, visiblement blessé et je le regarde faire demi-tour et partir en courant. Je croise le regard dur de Lorcan. Il secoue la tête, presque dégoûté alors que je baisse les yeux. J'ai l'impression d'entendre à nouveau ses paroles. « Garce froide et sans-pitié. » C'est tout moi. Scott était prévenu. Je préfère largement être une garce froide et sans-pitié plutôt qu'une idiote manipulée et naïve.


	44. Lundi 14 Octobre

**Lundi 14 Octobre**

C'est comme si elle déclarait ouvertement la guerre. Roxanne m'a snobé ce matin en cours de Potion, j'avais espéré qu'elle accepte de prendre la place de Scott mais elle a filé à côté de Lorcan et c'est pire que tout. Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis hier, elle m'énerve mais Merlin, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle réagit bizarrement. En temps normal, elle m'aurait soutenu plutôt que se moquer de moi. Sauf si je me trompe complètement mais vu comme je la connais, je ne me trompe que rarement. Elle m'en veut pour quelque chose et elle est insupportable quand elle est comme ça, parce que je n'arrive pas à savoir exactement pourquoi.

Eugénie s'assoit à côté de moi et me regarde avec un peu d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Je sens qu'elle va me demander si je vais bien, si je vais supporter que Scott s'installe en face de moi pendant une heure. La réponse est certainement non, pourquoi demander alors ? Mais elle dit simplement :

« On peut demander à Lysander s'il ne veut pas prendre la place de Scott avant qu'il n'arrive, si tu as envie. »

Je cherche le Scamander des yeux, il entre à peine dans la salle. Je hoche la tête en direction d'Eugénie et fais un signe de la main à Lysander pour qu'il s'approche.

« Weasley, quand tu agites le doigt comme ça, j'ai toujours l'impression que je suis un petit chien que tu appelles pour qu'il vienne à ton pied. Et finalement, crois-le ou pas, il y a toujours quelque chose qui me gêne un peu.

– Scamander, est-ce que tu peux me rendre un service, t'asseoir sur cette chaise en face de moi et empêcher quelqu'un de malveillant de s'y installer ?

– Et t'empêcher de tuer quelqu'un ? Bien volontiers, dit-il en souriant et en posant ses affaires à la place de Scott avant qu'il n'arrive. Tu m'en devras une, ça ne te dérange pas ? En fait, je devrais te faire un compteur, tu m'en dois un peu plus qu'une.

– Je sais. Je ne te remercie jamais assez, Scamander. »

Il hausse un sourcil étonné mais fait un sourire satisfait. Eugénie le regarde en secouant la tête, comme si elle ne le supportait plus. Puis, elle me donne un petit coup de coude pour me montrer l'arrivée de Scott. Je lui jette un coup d'œil, pour vérifier qu'il a bien compris le message, il n'a plus le droit de m'approcher alors il doit changer de table. Je vois qu'il regarde en direction de Lysander avec des petits yeux noirs. Je me tourne vers mon ami de Serdaigle qui me dit avec un sourire en coin :

« T'inquiète, il ne marchera pas sur nos plates-bandes. Le voilà. »

Je sens sa présence juste derrière moi. Je soupire, un peu plus fébrile que je n'aurais voulu l'être et j'adresse un sourire à Lysander en lui disant :

« Tu peux dire à l'autre Blaireau derrière moi que sa place est déjà prise et qu'il peut aller s'en trouver une le plus loin possible de moi.

– Pourquoi voudriez-vous que Monsieur Scamander dise cela ? »

Merlin, quelle malheureuse erreur ! Lysander est mort de rire alors que je me tourne, affreusement embarrassée, vers Madame Griffith qui hausse un sourcil surpris. Mes yeux s'écarquillent, je vois Scott, qui est allé s'installer un peu plus loin, qui se retient de rire et ça me met un peu plus hors de moi. Je finis par bafouiller un peu et dire à la professeur :

« Excusez-moi, Professeur, ça ne vous était pas du tout adressé du tout. Je … Je suis vraiment désolée.

– La prochaine fois, faites plus attention, miss Weasley. Et prévenez-moi des éventuels changements de place.

– Bien sûr. »

Eugénie soupire pendant que Griffith s'en va vers d'autres victimes. Je la regarde en me mordant la lèvre, j'ai presque envie de rire. Elle secoue la tête, l'air de me reprocher quelque chose. Je finis par hausser les épaules en chuchotant :

« Au moins, le Blaireau en question est à plus de trois mètres de moi.

– Tu en es à un point où tu ne peux plus l'appeler ni par son prénom, ni même par son nom, remarque Eugénie en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne veux vraiment pas nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Je fais une petite grimace. Pour dire vrai, j'en suis au point où même penser à lui est douloureux. Et chaque personne qui m'en parle devient un tortionnaire. Ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est que j'avais confiance en lui et qu'il a tout détruit, pire que moi dans une salle vide. J'échange un regard avec Lysander, il a l'air de comprendre mais comme ça reste Lysander, il fait semblant de bailler et ne m'aide surtout pas. J'aurais dû mieux choisir mes alliés, enfin, mon allié. Je soupire et me tourne vers Eugénie en essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire pour expliquer.

« Trahison. »

C'est concis, mais c'est facile à comprendre. Elle hoche la tête et demande, l'air presque innocent :

« Il aime quelqu'un d'autre ?

– Non, avec ça j'aurais pu être un peu plus clémente.

– J'ai entendu dire que tu l'as quitté parce que tu pensais encore à Lorcan. Et que tu avais embrassé Léon. »

Je pivote vivement en direction de Shanna Ackernon, qui avait fini d'aligner fièrement tous ses ingrédients dans un ordre de couleur. Je sens bien que j'ai les joues rouges de colère et que je risque de ne pas être aimable avec elle, qui pourtant m'indiffère d'habitude. Lysander a tourné lentement la tête pour la regarder et dit d'une voix dure :

« T'es sérieuse ? Et qui t'a raconté ça ?

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? C'est vrai ou pas ?

– J'ai quitté Scott parce que ce n'était qu'un Merlin de manipulateur, déclaré-je en sentant mon cœur s'accélérer. D'ailleurs, à ce que je vois, il a réussi à te manipuler aussi. Bien joué. On fait partie du même club maintenant. »

Je lui lance un regard dénué d'amitié. Elle ne fait que hausser les épaules. Apparemment, elle pense que je mens. Ça réveille en moi une fureur assez terrible, mon poing se serre pour essayer de me contenir mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil derrière moi, Scott fait comme s'il regardait le tableau mais je vois bien qu'il a détourné le regard en voyant que je me retournais. D'accord. L'évitement ne suffit pas, il faut passer à la confrontation. J'adore la confrontation. C'est stimulant sur moi. Mais quand je pense à lui, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le revoir me dire qu'il m'aime et qu'il me promet qu'il m'avertira de chaque faits et gestes de son association. Il met des gens en danger en continuant de l'aider. Je n'ai plus que ça en tête et ça me ronge de l'intérieur.

Madame Griffith a beau m'intéresser en temps normal, j'ai du mal à être vraiment attentive. J'attends la fin de son cours comme si j'étais un lion en cage. Dès qu'elle nous laisse sortir, je bondis sur mes pieds, jette mes affaires dans mon sac et me précipite vers Scott. Il doit voir que je suis furieuse parce qu'il pâlit et lève les mains vers moi, comme pour m'empêcher de l'agresser. Avec toute la délicatesse que j'ai, je l'attrape par le poignet pour qu'il s'approche et que je puisse lui dire à l'oreille :

« Toi, tu arrêtes de raconter de la merde et à l'heure du déjeuner, tu me retrouves dans le parc, près du lac. J'ai des choses à te dire.

– Molly, je … Attends, je peux t'expliquer ... »

Mais je suis déjà en train de faire demi-tour. Je m'arrête pour le couper sèchement :

« Pas maintenant. »

Il laisse tomber assez vite. Je file en Arithmancie, le cœur serré et avec une méchante envie de rendre sa vie la plus difficile possible. J'ai bien quelques idées en tête, ça ne manque jamais. Je n'arrive pas du tout à me concentrer sur les équations du professeur Icosium. Tout ce que j'ai en tête, ce sont des images des derniers jours et tout ce sur quoi il a menti, tout ce qu'il a feint et tout ce que j'ai cru. Je revois ses mains effleurer ma peau, ses lèvres qui étaient si douces. Merlin, je ne peux pas me faire avoir plus d'une fois. Maintenant que je suis prévenue, je dois pouvoir agir contre, à la manière d'un vaccin.

Je me retrouve, la baguette à la main, à l'attendre, plantée derrière un arbre. Je suis tremblante. J'ai beau essayer de contenir la violence qui reste en moi, elle pourrait bien lui exploser à la figure. Est-ce pour ça que j'ai pris un lieu de rendez-vous éloigné du château ? Certainement, parce qu'on ne peut pas tout maîtriser dans la vie.

« C'est marrant que tu m'aies donné rendez-vous à l'endroit de notre premier baiser. »

Il a dit ça, les yeux attristés, pleins de regret, en marchant vers moi, comme s'il allait au bagne. J'ai laissé échapper un ricanement méprisant en levant ma baguette vers lui, le regard froid.

« Tu ne te souviens donc pas le contexte de notre premier baiser ? La caverne avec tes amis mages noirs, comment tu les appelles ? Les Salvateurs, c'est ça ? Pourtant, c'est amusant qu'ils soient à l'origine de notre relation et la cause de sa fin.

– Laisse-moi t'expliquer, tu as l'air de croire des choses qui ne sont pas vraies. Ils ont essayé de me piéger quand ils ont su que je ne voulais plus continuer ma mission. J'essayais de te protéger et tu es tombé dans leur panneau. Merlin, je pensais que tu étais clairvoyante.

– Ferme-la, Reeve. Je ne crois plus un seul mot qui sort de ta bouche. On va faire autrement, je vais poser des questions auxquelles tu vas répondre sans mentir, sans omission et avec précision. Si je ne suis pas satisfaite ou si je trouve que tu ne dis pas la vérité, ma baguette fera des choses que tu n'imagines même pas. »

Il observe ma main qui tient ma baguette en question. Elle tremble légèrement. Et il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Il semble désespéré, à fond dans son rôle et hoche la tête avec un air meurtri, trahi. Je refuse qu'il échange les rôles. Je suis la victime dans l'histoire, je mérite ma vengeance. Je commence mon interrogatoire :

« Tu n'as jamais arrêté ta mission, n'est-ce pas ? Ta mission était de sortir avec moi, de m'aveugler, me manipuler … Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Quel est le but derrière cette Merlin de mission ?

– Je n'en sais rien. Je devais juste me rapprocher de toi et avoir ta confiance… Je te jure, Molly, que je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je te jure que j'étais sincère, je n'aurais jamais pu te mentir comme ça, je t'aimais et je t'aime toujours autant. Mais ils me menacent, Molly, ils connaissent toutes mes faiblesses et Merlin sait que tu es l'une d'entre elles.

– Stop, le coupé-je avant qu'il se finisse en larmes en train d'agripper ma jupe pour me supplier de l'écouter. Je n'ai pas eu de réponse sincère. Ce n'est pas parce que tu pleures de façon convaincante que je vais gober tout ce que tu dis. C'est fini ça. Je t'ai laissé une chance pour m'expliquer la dernière fois, pour m'informer de ce qu'ils faisaient et toi, tu as continué. Tu comprends que je ne pourrais plus jamais avoir confiance en toi. Tu me connais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais ce que je fais à ceux qui sont dans ton genre. Si tu m'aimes, pour moi, ça ne reste qu'un moyen de te faire souffrir. Maintenant, je veux des noms, qui est mêlé à ça ? Vous n'êtes que deux à Poudlard à être impliqués ou c'est complot massif et la moitié des élèves est au courant ? »

Il me regarde, brisé. Je n'ai aucune pitié. Il ne peut pas être sincère. Je ne peux pas me faire avoir une nouvelle fois. Il essuie ses larmes maladroitement avec sa manche et renifle. Je crie pour le faire réagir :

« Merlin, réponds-moi !

– Je ne sais pas. Je ne savais même pas qu'Astrid me surveillait. Je l'ai soupçonné mais c'est tout. Je te promets que je n'étais pas au courant et que je n'ai jamais voulu les recontacter depuis que je t'ai promis que je ne le ferais pas. Molly, écoute-moi au lieu de me regarder comme ça. Je sais que tu es en colère contre moi mais je t'aime à la folie. J'ai tout essayé pour te protéger mais …

– C'est toi qui va m'écouter. J'ai la preuve que toi et Astrid Selwyn, vous faites partie d'une organisation malveillante utilisant la magie noire. Je peux la porter à tout moment sur le bureau de McGonagall et, crois-moi, elle se fera un plaisir de résoudre ce problème.

– Ne fais pas ça ! Ne fais pas ça ! Ils me condamneraient à mort et toute ma famille avec ! Molly, tu ne peux pas faire ça !

– Tais-toi. Je n'ai pas dit que je le ferai. Je te laisse une dernière chance, Reeve. »

Il fait un gros effort pour continuer à me regarder malgré les larmes qui brouillent sa vision. J'affiche un sourire un peu tordu en ajoutant :

« On va mettre des conditions à ta liberté. Si tu ne les respectes pas, la lettre d'Astrid va directement sur le bureau de notre cher directrice et tu fais tes bagages. »

Il hoche la tête précipitamment alors que je prends un grande inspiration. Je ne peux pas avoir de la pitié pour cet être torturé. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien.

« Premièrement, tu ne m'approches pas si je n'en ai pas envie. Tu ne me parles pas, tu restes loin de ma vie et je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi. Tout ce qu'on a vécu n'existe plus et c'est comme si ça n'avait jamais existé pour moi.

– Mais ... Je t'aime. Comment peux-tu oublier alors que c'était si fort ? C'est peut-être toi qui me mentais après tout, hein ?

– Je t'ai dis de ne pas me parler. Il va falloir que tu arrêtes d'essayer de me manipuler, je ne suis plus dupe, Reeve. Mais, je veux que tu restes à ma disposition pour répondre à mes questions concernant ton organisation. Il est hors de question qu'ils s'en sortent alors qu'ils sont des criminels. Ils ont voulu s'en prendre à moi d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça ne restera pas impuni. Et enfin ... Ne grimace pas, c'est mieux que la mort, non ? Enfin, tu pourras me rendre certains services si l'envie m'en prend. »

Mes yeux se posent, entre la moquerie et l'animosité, sur lui, agenouillé dans l'herbe, se trempant de ses propres larmes. Je ne sais pas si j'y suis allé trop fort. Mon objectif de zéro pitié semble réussi, je n'ai pas plié devant ses supplications. J'ai gagné. Ou je l'ai achevé, je ne sais pas. Je range ma baguette, soudainement un peu plus fatiguée. Je dis sèchement :

« Relève-toi. Tu n'auras pas ma merci en te rabaissant.

– Je te jure que je ne t'ai pas menti, Molly. Comment j'aurais pu mentir sur cet amour ? Il était si réel, il était si beau.

– Reeve, tu as passé ta chance. »

Ma voix est sans appel, elle ne laisse que le vent pour briser le silence. Il me regarde, cherchant à croiser mes yeux, à ce que je l'écoute. Mais il va falloir qu'il respecte les règles mieux que ça. Je claque ma langue sur mon palais, impatiemment, et demande une dernière chose qui me démange :

« Est-ce que tu es allé raconté à tout le monde que je t'avais quitté parce que je pensais encore à Lorcan ou que tu étais jaloux de Léon ?

– J'ai le droit de parler, là ? demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils de colère alors que je lève les yeux au ciel.

– Laisse tomber. Restons-en là.

– Je n'ai rien dit. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'en pense pas moins. J'ai l'impression que tu te sers de cette lettre comme d'une excuse pour me quitter.

– C'est ça, je ne t'aimais pas assez. Tu es pire que ce que je pensais. »

Je ne prends pas la peine de lui dire au revoir, je m'en vais simplement. J'ai moi aussi les larmes aux yeux. Je n'ai pas envie, surtout pas, qu'il mette des idées dans ma tête qui vont germer et aller lui trouver des excuses. J'en ai assez.

Alors que je remonte le chemin pour revenir à l'intérieur du château, j'entends une voix énervée qui crie mon nom. La bonne vieille habitude, tout le monde a envie d'être énervé contre moi. Je me retourne en m'attendant à à peu près n'importe qui sauf le préfet de Poufsouffle, visiblement peu content, qui fonce sur moi.

« Bonjour Dorian, tu as l'air en grande forme aujourd'hui, tenté-je pour essayer de l'apaiser.

– Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, Weasley, mais c'est vraiment bas de ta part. »

Il n'est pas, en effet, très content. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, ne comprenant pas vraiment où il veut en venir. Je finis par soupirer en haussant les épaules.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de …

– Merlin ! Mais regarde-le, crie-t-il en pointant du doigt l'endroit où se trouve encore Scott dans un état déplorable. Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que tu es en train de lui faire ?

– Je remets les choses en ordre, dis-je avec un petit sourire méprisant. S'il t'a demandé de m'inciter à avoir pitié de lui, c'est raté. »

Je me tourne pour reprendre ma marche et m'éloigner de lui. Dorian Smith a toujours été très gentil. Mais au fond, je sais bien que ce sont les plus gentils qui se font avoir le plus facilement. Il me rattrape en quelques enjambées colériques et se plante devant moi, le regard noir. Je lève les yeux au ciel et m'arrête en soupirant à nouveau.

« Molly, tu ne te rends pas compte de l'état dans lequel il est depuis que tu l'as quitté. C'est pire qu'avant ! Je le connais bien mieux que toi, tu sais. Je suis son seul ami, il n'est pas très bavard et il est timide mais il est gentil. Il a eu de gros problèmes dans sa famille qui l'ont conduit à s'isoler. J'étais le seul à m'en préoccuper. Jusqu'à ce que, comme par miracle, tu te mettes à t'intéresser à lui et alors là … Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, il rayonnait, il parlait beaucoup plus, de toi surtout, mais il était heureux ! Merlin, Molly, tu sais très bien que je te respecte, je t'admirais même … Mais tu me déçois franchement. »

Il va me faire pleurer. Je l'observe pendant tout son discours, j'étais déjà fatiguée mais il n'arrange rien. Je sais parfaitement que ce que j'ai fait semble terrible, surtout sorti de sa bouche. Mais ce n'est pas ma réalité. Je ne peux que répondre, d'un air un peu las :

« Je ne vais pas lui pardonner parce que tu me fais un discours émouvant, Smith. C'est trop tard, je ne reviendrais pas en arrière.

– Pourquoi tu es si cruelle ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas voir que tu te trompes peut-être ? Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te faire pour que tu changes d'avis si vite à son propos ? Tu l'aimais aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je ne sais plus très bien, avoue-je soudain d'un ton dur. Peut-on aimer quelqu'un qui nous ment ?

– Mais tu ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il ne te mentait pas ! Je crois vraiment qu'il était sincère.

– Arrête de vouloir le sauver à tout prix, Dorian, tu me fais de la peine. Je n'ai pas plus de temps à perdre à essayer de comprendre pourquoi il a fait ce qu'il a fait. »

Il serre le poing. Je sais, j'ai le don d'énerver les gens ces derniers temps. Je fais un petit haussement d'épaule désolé et je fais un pas de côté pour qu'il ne soit plus sur mon chemin. Je me remets à avancer en espérant qu'il en restera là. Mais il finit par dire, d'une voix forte :

« Je ne te comprends pas, Molly. Si tu tenais à lui, tu ne lui aurais pas fait pas ça.

– Tu n'as qu'à aller le dire à Scott lui-même. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tout foutu en l'air. »

Il y a de la déception dans le regard de Dorian, il a envie de m'insulter très certainement. Alors que je me sens profondément mal. Il n'y a personne pour me comprendre. Je finis ma journée, assise par terre dans la salle de réunion, rongée de l'intérieur. Parce que je nous revois sur le canapé, je revois Léon nous interrompre et je me pose beaucoup trop de questions à la minute sur ce qui aurait pu se passer, sur ma santé mentale, sur ce que m'a dit Dorian. Silencieusement, je laisse échapper des larmes alors que j'avais juste voulu être tranquille pour lire les conseils du manuel de potion sur la préparation du prochain cours.

La porte s'ouvre. Merlin, ce n'est pas possible d'être en paix, j'émets un grognement contrarié en fermant mon livre et en le fourrant dans mon sac. Ça ne peut être que Léon et j'ai tout sauf envie de discuter avec lui.

« Tu te caches pour pleurer, Weasley ? demanda-t-il, sans pitié.

– Et ça te pose un problème, peut-être ? »

Je réagis au quart de tour, me levant, prête à lui laisser la salle et trouver un autre endroit pour me cacher pour pleurer, comme il dit. Il m'arrête en attrapant la bretelle de mon sac. Il a des yeux presque inquiets, qui semblent m'interroger. Merlin, Léon Wilkes, laisse-moi tranquille, disent les miens, suppliants, mais il ne comprend pas. Personne ne me comprend ces derniers jours. Je laisse échapper un soupir plaintif alors qu'il me dit :

« J'ai croisé McGonagall tout à l'heure, elle était contente de notre petite soirée. Elle a dit que c'était bien et qu'il fallait qu'on continue à travailler ensemble.

– C'est absolument génial, dis-moi. Mais, Wilkes, il va falloir que tu dégages de mon chemin, si tu veux rester suffisamment longtemps en vie pour qu'on devienne une vraie équipe. Car, tu sais ce qu'on dit sur moi, Molly c'est la mort, elle te tue d'un regard et …

– Dans tes yeux la terreur, sans pitié elle instaure, me corrige-t-il avec un sourire amusé avant de le perdre pour devenir plus sérieux.

– Adorable, tu la connais par cœur, James a vraiment beaucoup de talent …, soupiré-je en essayant de passer.

– Weasley, arrête ! me coupe-t-il en voyant que je me décompose. Tu ne vas vraiment pas bien. Et tu n'as pas l'air de pouvoir gérer ça toute seule. J'ai discuté avec Lysander, il m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas en parler mais je ne peux pas te laisser te morfondre comme ça plus longtemps. »

Je le dévisage, devenant soudainement plus en colère qu'autre chose. De quel droit il discute de moi avec Lysander ? Merlin, même Roxanne n'en a rien à faire ! Et lui, que je déteste, veut me faire croire qu'il en a quelque chose à faire ? Ça suffit. Je grogne :

« Vous êtes si mignon à vous occuper de moi ! Mais si j'avais voulu te l'expliquer à toi ou à Lysander, je l'aurais fait de mon plein gré. Et depuis quand tu parles de moi avec lui ? Vous avez l'intention de me créer un fanclub ou quoi ?

– Il est préoccupé parce qu'il est ton ami et je m'inquiète parce que tu es Préfète-en-chef et qu'on a besoin de toi en état de travailler et de réagir aux problèmes, ce que tu ne peux pas faire si tu passes ton temps enfermée ici. Que ce soit seule pour pleurer ou avec ton petit copain pour vous embrasser.

– Va voir en enfer si j'y suis, Wilkes. »

Il voit bien que je suis énervée. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'il est loin d'être la première personne de la journée à m'avoir mis dans cet état et qu'il risque d'en subir les conséquences pour tout le monde. Pourtant, il ne me lâche pas. Il garde des yeux durs rivés vers les miens. On se regarde dans les yeux, c'est à celui qui se détournera le premier. Je ne laisse pas gagner, déterminée à partir en le laissant penaud. Je ne sais pas s'il parle pour me déconcentrer mais il dit en haussant les sourcils :

« J'ai appuyé là où ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour que tu passes du mode adolescente dégoulinante d'amour au mode fureur et désespoir ? »

J'avais comme premier projet de ne pas répondre mais c'est plus fort que moi, je réplique :

« Pour différentes raisons. Et aucune qui ne te concerne. Laisse-moi être en colère si j'en ai envie, je ne vois pas en quoi ça m'empêche de faire bien mon travail. En fait, c'est plutôt toi qui me dérange qu'autre chose. Tu vois, j'étais tranquille à faire mes devoirs et tu viens pour me parler de quelque chose dont, Merlin, je n'ai aucune envie de parler, surtout pas avec toi. Va plutôt voir Emeline. Ou, tu sais quoi ? Demande-lui si vous ne pouvez pas aller tous les deux dans l'école privée de sa mère, ça fera des vacances à tout le monde. »

J'ai l'impression qu'il sourit imperceptiblement et il hoche la tête, presque satisfait. Trouvant sa réaction inattendue, je plisse les yeux et recule légèrement. J'ai attendu la réponse cinglante, la réplique blessée. Mais rien, il a continué à me regarder dans les yeux, refusant lui aussi de perdre ce duel. J'ai cru qu'il allait finir par laisser tomber et me laisser partir mais il n'a rien fait de tout ça, il a juste dit, comme si c'était une évidence :

« Tu as besoin d'un punching-ball pour aller mieux, Weasley. Tu en as de la chance, je suis là.

– Tu n'es pas livré avec les gants ? demandé-je sans vraiment réfléchir.

– C'est normal que tu sois triste ou en colère, je t'avais prévenu que tu risquais de tomber de haut. Tu as préféré te jeter dans les bras de ton Poufsouffle. Tu vois où ta vie dangereuse t'a menée, maintenant ?

– Je n'ai pas besoin de tes leçons de morale, Wilkes. »

Il hausse les épaules en faisant exprès de enfin détourner le regard pour aller s'asseoir nonchalamment sur la table, les pieds appuyés sur la chaise. Je ressens une sorte de soulagement, parce que j'ai le sentiment qu'il va enfin me lâcher et que j'ai gagné la bataille de regard. Mais en même temps, je n'arrive pas à me décider à partir. Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi. Peut-être que ce qu'il a dit semble résonner un peu en moi finalement, certainement plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je fais un geste vers la porte quand il dit, d'un ton qui paraît dénué d'émotions mais qui est sûrement un mélange d'émotions contraires :

« J'ai rompu avec Emeline, tout à l'heure. »

Je me retourne vers lui, lentement, pour vérifier qu'il est sérieux et pour essayer de voir sur son visage ce qu'il en pense. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à savoir. Il regarde le sol avec intérêt. Je soupire doucement, il a éveillé ma curiosité en disant ça, il le sait très bien. Il finit par lever la tête vers moi et il ajoute, dans un sourire peu joyeux :

« Donc je ne pourrais pas vraiment partir loin avec elle. Je suis désolé. »

Un silence s'installe dans la pièce et au bout de quelques instants à considérer la situation, je m'approche pour m'asseoir à côté de lui. Il me regarde en coin et souffle. Je n'ai même pas besoin de poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres, il y répond tout seul :

« J'avoue que j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu as dit l'autre jour. J'ai réalisé que tu avais raison. Sortir avec Emeline, c'est simple, je l'ai peut-être fait une centaine de fois.

– Mais tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment, c'est ça ? proposé-je en regardant moi aussi le tapis.

– Je ne sais pas. Mais toi, reprend-il après une petite pause, tu aimais Scott ?

– Je ne sais plus très bien, réponds-je en un souffle. C'est comme si tout ce que j'ai fait pendant que j'étais avec lui m'était devenu soudainement étranger. »

Il tourne ses yeux vers moi et hoche la tête, comme pour me montrer qu'il comprend. Merlin, il faudrait nous voir, tous les deux, largués, sur notre table, à regarder dans le vide et à vouloir oublier le passé. Minerva apprécierait peut-être l'esprit d'équipe qui se dégage de la scène. En revanche, la situation me paraît plutôt étrange. Je soupire. J'en ai marre de passer d'une émotion à l'autre. J'avais envie de tout casser et de gifler Wilkes il y a quelques minutes et me voilà en train d'échanger des confidences avec lui. Peut-être que je suis vraiment quelqu'un de très instable. Ou alors que tout a été déstabilisé dernièrement dans ma vie et je n'ai plus mes repères habituels.

L'année dernière, un problème comme ça se serait présenté, je serais allée directement en parler avec Lorcan pendant trois heures, en mangeant des bonbons et j'aurais couru vers Roxanne au moindre événement. Peut-être que j'ai grandi entre temps, il s'est passé beaucoup de chose.

« Il y a des choses que tu regrettes, Weasley ? »

Il me scrute du regard et je comprends les nuances qu'il glisse derrière ses mots. Je fronce les sourcils, trouvant cette idée désagréable et je fais balancer nerveusement la chaise devant moi avec le pied. Puis, je dis, d'un ton détaché :

« J'aurais préféré que tu ne nous surprennes pas dans une fâcheuse position, c'est évident. Il en va de ma réputation, bien sûr, ajouté-je avec une once d'ironie.

– Je n'ai rien dit à personne, je te jure. Je me demandais juste si tu avais pu le retrouver après ou …

– En aucun cas ça ne te regarde, Wilkes. Je veux bien discuter avec toi parce que tu me fais un peu de la peine au fond mais, Merlin, sérieusement, tu ne penses pas que tu as déjà suffisamment mis ton nez dans mes affaires ? »

Il hausse les épaules en gardant un air amusé. C'était une question rhétorique, je connais parfaitement la réponse. J'ai besoin d'être seule. Puisque cette salle n'est définitivement pas assez tranquille, je remets les pieds sur terre et attrape à nouveau mon sac pour m'éloigner de lui et de ses remarques qui m'embarrassent sérieusement. Il m'interpelle, juste avant que je n'ouvre la porte.

« Weasley, je suis désolé pour l'autre jour. Mais en même temps, ça me rassure de vous avoir interrompu. Et je suis aussi désolé pour ça. »

Je le regarde avec des yeux noirs avant d'ouvrir la porte pour la claquer rapidement derrière moi. Merlin. Il faudra me rappeler de ne plus jamais rester trop longtemps dans la même pièce que ce crétin de Wilkes. J'en ai les joues toutes empourprées de colère et d'émotion et la tête qui me tourne. Aurais-je eu des regrets s'il n'était jamais entré dans la salle en nous surprenant sur le canapé ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Et ça ne fait qu'empirer ma situation. À quel point étais-je aveuglée à ce moment-là ? À quel point c'était réel ?

Je suis toujours à me poser les mêmes questions sur ma vie en triturant mon omelette dans mon assiette, quelques temps plus tard, quand Roxanne, assise en diagonale de moi, soupire en me regardant de travers :

« Allez Molly, il va falloir t'en remettre. Si tu l'aimes encore, ou si tu l'as aimé un jour, vous allez vous retrouver certainement bientôt et ça va bouillonner dans les salles vides ... »

Je la foudroie du regard mais elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre qu'elle est blessante à ne pas me comprendre. Elle ne veut pas accepter que mon humeur puisse être morose ou irritée. Elle ne sait rien de ce qu'il s'est passé. De quel droit dit-elle ça ? Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit et ajoute avec un air définitivement moqueur :

« Au fond, tu as eu certainement raison de le larguer, la seule chose bien qu'il y avait chez ton Poufsouffle, c'était tous les surnoms amusants qu'on pouvait lui donner. »

Elle commence à les énumérer un par un, sous les regards de reproche que lui lancent James, Fred et d'autres personnes autour de la table. Puis, elle s'arrête, comme si elle était outrée par quelque chose et, alors que personne n'a rien osé dire, elle s'exclame :

« Merlin, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ?

– Roxanne, tente Fred d'une voix douce, tu ne veux pas la laisser tranquille deux minutes ? C'est quelque chose de normal d'être triste après une rupture. »

Elle soupire et pose ses couverts dans un grand bruit. Elle se lève, tout le monde la regarde avec stupéfaction, et elle sort de la Grande Salle d'un pas vif et décidé. Un peu sous le choc de cette nouvelle Roxanne, je la suis du regard. James souffle en arrêtant de manger pour dire :

« Merveilleuse ambiance dans la famille Weasley, aujourd'hui. On devrait faire ça plus souvent.

– Tu lui as parlé ? me demande Fred en ignorant la remarque de James. Je pense qu'elle est un peu perturbée par tous les changements depuis le début de l'année.

– Je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert si elle réagit toujours au quart de tour, grogné-je en lâchant moi aussi ma fourchette pour me lever.

– Tente quand même de lui expliquer, ajoute son frère en serrant les dents. Elle a besoin de toi, de savoir que tu es avec elle. »

Je soupire en attrapant mon sac. Oui, je vais essayer. Peut-être. Si je trouve le courage. C'est pas gagné.

.

.

 _Bonjour cher lecteur ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusque là, n'hésite surtout pas à laisser une trace de ton passage, un avis, quelque chose ... C'est toujours utile ^^_  
 _Bisous_


	45. Mardi 15 Octobre

**Mardi 15 Octobre**

J'ai le sentiment de décevoir Godric Gryffondor, mais comme je ne supporte pas la colère absurde de Roxanne, j'évite le dialogue. Je me lève plus tôt pour ne pas avoir à la croiser ni en sortant du lit, ni au petit déjeuner, ni même dans la salle de bain. J'ai l'impression d'être un peu décalée par rapport à mon rythme habituel mais je préfère de loin être en avance au cours de Soin au Créatures Magiques, même s'il fait un peu trop froid dehors à mon goût. C'est déjà mieux que d'affronter le regard terrible de ma cousine. Alors je relis tranquillement mes notes, adossée contre un arbre. Quand soudain, j'aperçois un groupe de personne arriver derrière moi. Ils marchent en direction de la forêt et ils ne me remarquent pas mais j'entends tout de même leur discussion. C'est à fendre le cœur. Je les reconnais, ce sont des Poufsouffle de mon année. Dorian, Rebecca, Ophélie et même s'il ne dit rien, je sais qu'il y a Scott avec eux.

« Non, sérieusement, s'offusque Ophélie Midgen, je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu te dire ça, Dorian. Tu es sûr qu'elle était sérieuse ?

– On ne peut plus sérieuse, confirme-t-il. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait aucune pitié mais elle n'a pas voulu dire un mot sur ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

– Je n'en reviens pas, dit Rebecca en soupirant. Elle a l'air d'être une fille sympa pourtant. Comme quoi, il faut se méfier des apparences.

– Mon père m'a raconté des choses sur sa famille qui ne sont pas si formidables que ça… Franchement, j'ai peur qu'elle tourne un peu comme son père, soupire Ophélie.

– C'est vrai. J'ai lu dans la Gazette des Sorciers que c'était peut-être lui qui avait disparaître sa femme parce qu'elle le trompait, déclara l'autre fille d'un ton grave qui m'a mise hors de moi.

– En même temps, il ... »

J'ai tout fait pour essayer de laisser passer, de ne pas m'énerver mais j'ai l'esprit confus à cause de la colère et les nerfs à vif. La baguette dégainée, je dis d'une voix forte pour qu'ils se taisent et se rendent compte que j'étais là, juste derrière l'arbre.

« Vous êtes de beaux hypocrites. Si gentils et souriants et pourtant si malveillants une fois le dos tourné. Bravo, vous êtes de fiers représentants de votre maison qui prône la tolérance.

– On ne …, tente Ophélie d'une voix hésitante.

– Vous pouvez me traiter de tous les noms, je m'en contre-carre. En revanche, ne vous avisez plus jamais de parler de ma famille comme vous l'avez fait. »

Ils évitent de croiser mes yeux noircis par l'irritation, ils ont comme peur de moi. Ça me donne presque envie de rire mais je me rends compte que je les avais toujours considérés comme des amis avant. Et voir le peu de considération qu'ils ont pour moi finalement, ça m'attriste. Parce que j'ai cette terrible impression que tous ceux en qui j'avais confiance me tournent le dos. Ça a commencé avec Lorcan, puis Roxanne et ça entraîne tout le monde dans cette spirale effrayante.

Mon regard croise celui de Scott. Il est clairement responsable. Il m'observe, sans rien dire. J'ai du mal à savoir ce qu'il pense. Mais qui a dit que c'était quelque chose qui m'intéressait ? Je finis par hausser les épaules en me dirigeant vers le cours de Soin aux Créatures magiques.

Je les ai laissés tous embarrassés, à ne pas savoir comment réagir, muets. Léna me rejoint, quelques minutes plus tard, devançant de quelques mètres Fred et Roxanne qui avaient l'air dans une longue et pénible discussion où Roxanne levait les yeux au ciel et soupirait toutes les trois secondes alors qu'il essayait de parlementer. Peut-être défend-il ma cause. Léna me fait un petit sourire et me demande de sa voix douce habituelle :

« Tu as bien dormi ?

– J'ai l'air si fatiguée que ça ? dis-je en plissant les yeux. J'imagine que oui, pourtant, la nuit est si agréable.

– Parce que tu fais moins d'efforts la nuit pour éviter Roxanne ? »

Elle me lance un petit regard inquiet. Elle connaît la réponse alors je ne fais que hausser les épaules. En réalité, j'ai l'impression que Roxanne me poursuit même dans mes cauchemars. Je jette un coup d'œil pour la voir s'installer le plus loin possible de moi. Je soupire, trouvant la situation invivable. Je sais que je dois faire un effort pour discuter avec elle et faire progresser les choses, qu'on arrête de ne pas se parler pour rien. Mais je préférerai qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, je veux savoir pourquoi elle est comme ça avec moi. L'arrivée du professeur interrompt mes pensées. Il vaut mieux que je me mette au travail, pour combler le retard que j'ai pris ces derniers temps à force de papillonner.

L'objectif final de la journée, c'est de réussir à se focaliser totalement sur les cours, sur la pile assez considérable de travail que j'ai à faire et de ne pas se laisser distraire par les mauvaises langues. Je ne comprends pas comment je pouvais faire ça si naturellement avant et pourquoi les réflexes ne me reviennent pas. J'ai du mal à écouter tout le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, je me déconcentre dès que mes pensées vont vers Roxanne. C'est insupportable, Fred a raison, il faut vraiment que j'essaye de lui parler. On a l'air idiotes à attendre que l'autre fasse le premier pas, toutes les deux dans un coin de la salle de Métamorphose à la fin du cours.

J'allais me résoudre à aller à sa rencontre quand Monsieur Bloom m'interpelle, m'obligeant à faire demi-tour pour lui adresser un regard entre la frustration et l'inquiétude. Il est plutôt rare que les professeurs veulent me parler à la fin du cours. Je m'approche doucement de lui, les bras croisés, l'observant du regard, un peu méfiante. Il dit, sans trop sourire :

« J'ai remarqué que depuis quelques semaines, vous étiez plus distraite que d'habitude. Ou plutôt, je ne suis pas le seul de l'équipe professorale à m'être fait cette réflexion. Vous n'êtes pourtant pas une élève qui se déconcentre facilement en temps normal. »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend de moi. Que je réponde que j'ai découvert les tourments de l'amour, de la rupture et de beaucoup d'autres choses en même temps. Je ne vais pas lui parler de ma vie privée. Je ne fais que hausser les épaules et marmonnant :

« Ce n'est que passager.

– Je l'espère bien, vous avez vos ASPIC à la fin de l'année, il ne faudra pas les préparer uniquement quelques semaines avant, il faut y travailler dès le début.

– Je sais, j'ai même commencé à les préparer l'année dernière. »

Il hausse un sourcil amusé mais moi, ça ne me fait pas rire. Je sais que ma priorité n'a pas été au travail ces derniers temps, mais vu les années que j'ai passées à m'en préoccuper, je peux bien prendre une petite pause. J'arriverai à rattraper le retard. Il doit voir que j'ai une furieuse envie de quitter son bureau parce qu'il m'y invite d'un geste de la main.

Dans un sens, ça blesse ma fierté, je n'aime pas quand les professeurs s'inquiètent, ça veut certainement dire que je les ai déçus quelque part et je n'aime pas décevoir. En parlant de décevoir, cette discussion peu fructueuse avec le Professeur Bloom m'a fait perdre de vue Roxanne. Je ne sais où elle est partie. Je me rends dans le Hall, pour y traîner, vérifier que personne n'y fait de bêtises, que Peeves n'y lance pas d'encre sur les murs, que tout se passe bien. Et je pouvais m'attendre à à-peu-près tout mais je n'avais pas prévu ça. C'est comme si j'avais été frappée par une tornade blonde.

« Molly ! Il fallait vraiment que je te voie, dit Victoire en m'agressant presque et en parlant à toute vitesse. J'ai plein de choses à te dire, suis-moi dans mon bureau. »

Elle m'entraîne là-bas, où sa théière sert déjà du thé au jasmin dans d'élégantes tasses. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Victoire me mitraille déjà de questions en tout genre :

« Molly Weasley, je savais que tu étais avec quelqu'un mais je suis terriblement déçue, tu ne me l'as pas présenté. Je voulais savoir qui avait réussi à transpercer ton petit cœur encore innocent …

– Oui, comme il l'a brisé rapidement, c'était peut-être mieux que tu ne le rencontres pas, ce n'est pas une grande perte.

– Mais raconte-moi alors ce qu'il s'est passé parce que quand Roxanne m'en a parlé, elle paraissait plutôt inquiète et préoccupée. Elle disait qu'elle n'était pas habituée à te voir avec un garçon et qu'elle avait peur que tout ait été un peu rapide entre vous. »

Je dévisage Victoire qui me place une tasse dans la main. Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, trop occupée à réaliser que Roxanne a préféré en parler avec Victoire plutôt qu'avec moi. Un peu énervée, je cherche une contenance en buvant de son thé. Mais il est bien trop chaud, je me brûle la langue avant de recracher dans la tasse la gorgée presque bouillante que je n'ai pas réussie à avaler. Je repose ma tasse dans un geste un peu brusque, en renversant un peu sur la moquette en passant mais c'est bien le dernier de mes problèmes.

Victoire me regarde, l'air inquiet et elle fronce les sourcils en disant :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe réellement, Molly ? Je ne comprends pas.

– Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Roxanne avait certainement raison, je n'ai pas vu où j'allais et j'ai foncé dans le mur.

– Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, ça arrive à tout le monde. C'était ta première expérience amoureuse, tu auras des milliers d'autres opportunités. Regarde, moi avant de me rendre compte que Ted était le bon, je suis quand même sortie avec beaucoup de personnes.

– Mais tu es avec Ted depuis ta sixième année à Poudlard.

– Chacun va à son rythme. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis sortie Jack Archer en première année que j'en suis plus heureuse.

– Eh bien voilà, ça y est, j'ai eu ma première relation désastreuse. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. »

Elle me regarde avec des yeux un peu émus, comme si elle trouvait ça beau que je grandisse. Ça ne me fait que soupirer davantage. Je finis par lui demander, même si je ne voulais pas lui en parler à la base :

« Et sinon, tu sais ce que Roxanne a contre moi en ce moment ? »

Victoire me dévisage un petit peu et esquisse un sourire embarrassé. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si elle n'en connaît pas la raison ou si elle me laisse attendre parce que c'est compliqué. Peu importe, je fixe ma tasse encore remplie avec une mine un peu boudeuse. Et elle finit par trouver les mots justes certainement pour me dire :

« D'accord, je vais te dire parce que je n'aime pas vous voir en froid. Elle pense que tu n'as pas suffisamment réfléchi avant de sortir avec ce garçon et elle aurait voulu que tu en parles plus avec elle avant que ça n'arrive. Elle a eu peur que tu veuilles précipiter les choses pour oublier Lorcan.

– Qu'est-ce que Lorcan a à voir là-dedans ? demandé-je d'une voix un peu énervée. C'est comme si je n'avais pas le droit de sortir avec quelqu'un. J'ai le droit d'avoir une vie privée aussi, Roxanne ne me dit pas tout non plus, je n'en fais pas toute une histoire.

– C'est aussi ce que j'ai dit à Roxanne et elle m'a dit qu'elle essayerait d'en discuter avec toi. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de s'être arrangé entre temps, dit Victoire en se mordant la lèvre.

– On peut dire ça, ouais. »

Je finis par rassembler mes affaires et quitter le bureau de Victoire, lui promettant que je discuterais avec Roxanne de tout ça mais je ne sais pas si j'en ai vraiment envie.

Comme il fallait pourtant bien que ça arrive à un moment ou à un autre, alors que j'étais dans la salle commune, en train de discuter avec Lucy de la merveilleuse expérience qui avait été la sienne de travailler avec Tristan en Soin aux Créatures magique et de la superbe note qu'ils avaient eu, Roxanne s'est plantée devant moi. Je l'ai regardée, hésitant entre l'inquiétude face à ce geste surprenant et l'énervement. Elle m'a dit de but en blanc :

« Ne me demande pas de m'excuser. Je crois sincèrement que tu n'aurais pas dû sortir avec ce Poufsouffle.

– Génial, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive alors ? Si tu voulais juste me dire ça, autant ne rien dire. »

Elle me regarde, les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés : tous les signes de l'énervement sont là. Je soupire en me retournant vers Lucy pour finir notre discussion. Je sais pertinemment que ça va l'énerver, Lucy, qui fait une petite grimace, le sait aussi, et ce qui devait arriver arrive.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait ça, Molly, s'écrie Roxanne. Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça ? Tu prends les gens et tu les casses une fois que tu as fini de t'en servir … Ce pauvre garçon n'avait rien demandé, il t'aimait certainement sincèrement et tu l'as réduit en miette alors que tu ne l'aimais même pas. »

Je n'ose pas la regarder, j'ai peur de voir qu'elle le pense vraiment, je garde mes yeux fixés vers le feu qui brûle dans la cheminée. C'est comme si ne pas lui jeter un coup d'oeil pouvait m'empêcher de voir à quel point c'est réel. Lucy se recule un peu, sentant que ça risque de mal se terminer. Les autres personnes dans la salle commune semblent s'être tues pour mieux pouvoir nous entendre. Je finis par dire d'une voix sourde :

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je ne l'aimais pas ? Pourquoi chaque Merlin de personne pense que je suis quelqu'un de cruel qui aime voir souffrir les gens juste pour m'amuser ?

– Mais avoue, Molly, à la fin, que tu voulais juste rendre Lorcan plus jaloux et que ça n'a pas marché. Résultat tout le monde en souffre.

– C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Mais pourquoi diable irais-je rendre Lorcan jaloux ? Tu te rends compte que ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens ?

– Il t'a insultée et tu as voulu te venger de la pire des manières, répond Roxanne en baissant légèrement les yeux. Écoute, Molly, tu fais ce que tu veux avec ta vie, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

– Non, en effet. »

Elle a les larmes au bord des yeux. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment elle en est arrivé à un raisonnement aussi absurde. Mais je ne peux pas la laisser croire une telle chose, d'autant plus qu'elle risque de propager cette idée folle à d'autres personnes. Alors je me lève pour me mettre à sa hauteur et je soupire bruyamment avant de dire :

« Bien, Roxanne, je ne sais pas ce qui t'a fait penser ça de moi mais c'est totalement incohérent. Tu disais toi-même que tu t'inquiétais parce que ça allait trop vite entre Scott et moi, mais Merlin, pourquoi tu dis maintenant que je ne l'aimais pas ? »

Elle fronce les sourcils, cherchant certainement une réponse à me donner mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne sait même pas elle-même. Après un silence empli de tension, elle dit :

« Je le pensais, jusqu'à ce que tu le jettes comme une chaussette sale.

– J'avoue, je l'ai quitté peut-être un peu brusquement mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas croire que j'avais des raisons convenables pour le faire ?

– Et quelles sont ces raisons ? demande-t-elle en me renvoyant la balle. Si ce n'est parce que ça ne suffisait pas à atteindre Lorcan.

– Mais arrête de me parler de Lorcan, Merlin ! Je sais parfaitement que Scott insinue qu'il a quelque chose à voir dans l'affaire mais crois-moi, c'est le dernier de mes problèmes. J'avais confiance en Scott, il m'a fait croire des choses, m'a certainement bien manipulé et quand je m'en suis rendue compte, j'étais en colère et c'était suffisant pour le quitter comme je l'ai fait. Que cela vous dérange ou non !

– Et qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te faire croire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? »

Je me fige, balayant la pièce du regard. Génial, tous les Gryffondor présents sont en train de nous fixer avec attention. Je ne peux pas dire ce qu'il s'est exactement passé. Pas ici, pas devant tout le monde, ça ne concerne personne, pas même Roxanne. C'est bien là mon problème, j'ai promis de n'en parler à personne, même McGonagall n'est pas au courant. Et c'est pour ça que personne ne me comprend. Je soupire en secouant la tête et me décide à ne pas lui répondre.

Je traverse la salle sous les regards de tout le monde et monte dans notre dortoir, silencieusement. Je m'allonge sur mon lit. C'est détestable comme situation. J'ai comme le monde entier contre moi. Cette dispute avec Roxanne n'arrangera certainement rien. Je ne vois même pas comment m'en sortir. J'ai cette vilaine impression que Scott fait tout pour continuer à me pourrir la vie. Il a raconté n'importe quoi à propos de Lorcan et insidieusement, il a fait rentrer dans la tête des gens, l'idée que c'était moi la coupable dans l'affaire. Personne ne voit rien. Merlin, qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire pour les réveiller ?


	46. Mercredi 16 Octobre

**Mercredi 16 Octobre**

C'est dur pour moi. Voir le jour pointer le bout de son nez et me dire que je vais certainement passer la journée seule. Merlin, je ne veux plus être moi. Et en plus, le jour n'a pas de nez, cette expression est stupide. Aussi stupide que chaque Merlin de personne qui se plaît à m'insulter dans mon dos. Aussi stupide que chaque Merlin de personne qui me fixe avec curiosité alors que je mange mon petit-déjeuner seule. Je n'ai pas changé l'heure de mon réveil pour être toujours en décalé avec Roxanne et je le suis avec tous les autres. Je ne vois pas grand-chose qui pourrait venir me sortir de ma solitude. Solitude ? Qui a dit solitude ? Non, voyons cela comme de la tranquillité plutôt. Du repos bien mérité.

« Tu déprimes, Weasley ?

– Merci de t'en préoccuper, Emeline, dis-je en levant la tête vers la fille du ministre qui me juge clairement du regard.

– Non, je me satisfaisais de te voir abandonnée par tout le monde.

– Et toi, ça va ? Tu ne te sens pas un peu abandonnée ? Après tout, il me semble que Wilkes t'a bien laissée tomber, il y a quelques temps. Mais c'est bien de rester positif.

– Tu sais quoi, Weasley ? Ça ne m'étonne pas que personne ne t'aime. »

Je soupire en faisant semblant d'avoir vraiment été blessée par ce qu'elle vient de dire. Elle s'en va avec un sourire de contentement en faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol de la Grande Salle. Je continue à boire mon thé comme si de rien était mais j'ai le nez qui me pique, les larmes qui menacent de couler. Je ferme les yeux en respirant profondément. Je ne peux pas m'effondrer maintenant. Pas alors qu'il n'y a plus personne pour me soutenir. Je pose mon bol un peu brutalement sur la table et je remonte les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor pour finir de me préparer.

En ressortant pour aller vers les serres de Botanique, j'ai le malheur de me retrouver juste quelques mètres derrière Lorcan Scamander qui a l'air de bien rire avec quelques autres élèves de Serdaigle, dont évidemment Coralie. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas me faire le même coup que les Poufsouffle d'hier, sinon je ne vais pas résister longtemps à l'envie de prendre ma baguette et transformer tout le monde en Scroutts-à-pétards. Mais je dois virer paranoïaque parce qu'ils discutent juste du devoir de Botanique, ce qui est bien sûr hilarant. Je secoue la tête, terriblement fatiguée.

Le Professeur Londubat nous accueille dans sa serre avec un grand sourire et nous invite à mettre nos gants pour étudier les Nepenthes scelerata, une espèce dangereuse de plante carnivore. Je me débrouillais plutôt bien toute seule mais pourtant Neville est venu regarder par dessus mon épaule ce que je faisais. Je n'aime pas tellement ça alors je l'ai regardé en haussant un sourcil.

« C'est très bien, Molly, a-t-il commenté avec un sourire gentil.

– Merci, Professeur.

– Tu dois être pressée que le week-end arrive, j'imagine ?

– Pardon ? »

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me parle de ça, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ce week-end qui pourrait être bien ? En dehors de cette interruption de cours pour pouvoir faire tous les devoirs en retard, évidemment, je ne vois pas grand-chose. Mais je finis par hocher la tête frénétiquement en attendant qu'il aille voir quelqu'un d'autre.

Je n'ai qu'une hâte, aller en cours de Potion où je pourrais être entourée d'amis bienveillants. Comme la place vide d'Eugénie à côté de moi et quelqu'un qui n'est définitivement pas Lysander en face de moi. Je cligne plusieurs fois les yeux, je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, peut-être qu'ils vont rapidement réapparaître. Je regarde tout autour de moi pour essayer de retrouver mes amis et soudain, je vois Lysander entrer. Je lui fais un signe pour qu'il vienne vers moi.

« Mollynette, tu as l'air totalement paniquée, qu'est-ce que qu'il se passe ?

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un à ta place ? chuchoté-je en effet au bord de la panique

– Demande à Shanna.

– Shanna ? »

Je me tourne vivement vers cette Serdaigle aux yeux d'un bleu glaçant et au sourire satisfait. Je l'interroge du regard alors qu'elle essuie son plan de travail déjà nickel.

« Lysander me dérange et m'empêche de travailler, alors j'ai demandé à Roman de venir à sa place. Et moi, j'ai eu l'autorisation de Madame Griffith, ajoute-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

– Et Eugénie, elle fait quoi ? demandé-je à Lysander en arrêtant d'écouter Shanna. Elle n'est jamais en retard.

– Elle a fait une mauvaise chute à l'entraînement hier, je crois. Elle doit certainement passer la matinée à l'infirmerie pour vérifier que tout va bien. »

C'est horrible, j'allais proposer à Lysander de prendre sa place aujourd'hui pour ne pas me retrouver seule avec une fille assez insupportable et un certain Roman de Poufsouffle, que je ne connais pas bien mais comme ces derniers temps sa maison n'a pas été très sympa avec moi, je me méfie.

Mais Shanna secoue la tête en disant que ça la dérangeait aussi que Lysander s'installe en face d'elle. J'allais lui répondre qu'on n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire de son avis quand le professeur Griffith s'est approchée en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai abandonné le combat avant qu'elle ne me fasse un reproche, ce serait vraiment le comble. Lysander fait une petite grimace en me tapotant l'épaule en signe de soutien et il va s'installer à une autre table. J'aurais pu tenter de changer aussi de place mais la Maître des Potions semble me surveiller du regard alors je me fais discrète.

Le cours commence enfin, je me lance dans la préparation de la potion sans vraiment faire attention à ce dont il s'agit, j'ai tout à fait autre chose en tête. Je vais chercher mes ingrédients sur l'étagère et les place à côté de mon chaudron. Je découpe attentivement mes feuilles d'Achillée sternutatoire avant de commencer à écraser les baies de gui. Tout se passait plutôt bien, j'avais réussi à extraire de mes pensées ma situation désastreuse. Mais on m'y a ramené au moment même où j'ai réalisé que j'avais oublié de prendre de la poudre de Pierre de Lune. Après un rapide coup d'œil au plan de table de Shanna, je remarque qu'elle vient juste de mettre tout ce qu'il lui restait dans son chaudron. Je grimace en me levant pour aller voir sur l'étagère du fond de la classe s'il en reste. Mais j'ai comme l'impression d'être un peu maudite. Il y a Lorcan qui a la main dessus. Il me jette un regard assez sombre et me dit sèchement, alors que je m'approche :

« C'est le dernier flacon.

– C'est ce que je vois, dis-je en soupirant.

– J'ai renversé sans faire exprès celui de Coralie et je lui ai passé le mien.

– Bien sûr. Prends-le. »

Il hausse les épaules et s'en va sans rien dire de plus. Génial. Qu'il aille retrouver Coralie. Après tout, il passe tout son temps avec elle, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue à m'en étonner à chaque fois. Je soupire en gardant les yeux fixés sur l'étagère à présent vide. Il va falloir que j'aille demander à Madame Griffith d'aller en chercher dans sa réserve, je vais perdre un temps fou et elle va critiquer mon manque d'organisation. Comme elle regarde attentivement le chaudron de Scott, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller la déranger et m'approcher de lui. Ça fait beaucoup trop pour moi d'un coup. Je retourne à ma place pour continuer ma potion en attendant d'arriver au moment où je doit mettre la Pierre de Lune, histoire de ne pas prendre de retard.

Shanna m'observe me réinstaller avec son regard plein de jugement. Elle pince les lèvres avant de dire :

« Ta potion devrait être légèrement rosée, pas rouge vif.

– Celle de Roman à côté est violette, est-ce que tu lui dis quelque chose ?

– C'est parce qu'il est plus avancé que toi. »

Évidemment. Je lève les yeux au ciel, un peu énervée en remuant ma potion qui n'est pas, en effet, de la bonne couleur. Mais je suis trop fière pour le reconnaître à voix haute. Tout comme je suis sûrement trop fière pour dire que je ressens peut-être une certaine jalousie à propos du rapprochement de Lorcan et Coralie Catham. Comme je suis trop fière pour admettre que j'aurais pu être plus délicate avec Scott, que je comprends sa colère, celle de Dorian et dans un certain sens que j'aurais dû dire à Roxanne qu'elle avait raison d'être inquiète parce c'est réellement allé trop vite entre Scott et moi. Je ne me poserai plus jamais la question quant à savoir quel est mon péché capital. C'est l'orgueil. Je suis incapable d'avoir tort. C'est terrible.

Pourquoi je ne peux pas simplement pas être gourmande comme la plupart des gens. J'ai toujours besoin de tout maîtriser et tout est en train de m'échapper. Ça ne m'arrivait pas avant. Je ne comprends pas. Tout a commencé quand Scott est entré dans ma vie et Merlin, je regrette de l'avoir laisser y mettre le bazar. Je sais pourquoi je l'ai fait. Il m'a fait miroiter des informations sur ma mère qu'il n'a certainement jamais possédé. Et ça me met hors de moi.

« Molly ? Molly Weasley ! »

J'entends comme une voix assez lointaine qui m'appelle. Mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à la reconnaître. Elle est presque indistincte, entourée d'une sorte de flou. Comme si c'était une voix qui venait du passé. J'ai tout fait pour mieux l'entendre, pour me concentrer uniquement là-dessus mais elle paraît s'éloigner de plus en plus, ne devenir qu'un murmure au milieu d'un bourdonnement insupportable.

« Molly, ta potion fume ! »

Le brouillard qui envahit ma vision se dissipe l'espace de quelques secondes, j'aperçois des yeux bleus qui me fixent, horrifiés. Et mon regard dérive vers ma main qui tient toujours la cuillère en bois qui mélange la potion. C'est déjà trop tard quand je me rends compte que ce n'est pas un simple brouillard, qu'il sort de mon chaudron et qu'il est d'une couleur écarlate. On dirait du sang qui s'évapore. La vapeur entre dans mes poumons, tout semble se troubler encore plus. L'appel redevient soudain bien plus fort et quand j'ai l'impression d'enfin saisir de quoi il s'agit, tout s'efface pour ne laisser place qu'à un brouillard rouge qui noircit de plus en plus.

Je me réveille en sursaut à l'Infirmerie. Par tous les Merlin du monde ! Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? J'ai terriblement mal à la tête. Il doit y avoir un lien quelque part. Madame Ewer surgit devant mes yeux, l'air un peu inquiète, elle me touche le front de ses doigts frais. Je frissonne alors qu'elle dit quelque chose que je n'entends pas bien. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer, d'être dans un univers de coton qui atténue tous mes sens et qui entre dans ma bouche quand je l'ouvre. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Et j'essaye de faire un geste en direction de l'Infirmière qui s'éloigne pour préparer quelque chose un peu plus loin mais je n'arrive pas à formuler quelque chose. J'ai l'esprit si confus, du coton dans la bouche ou la langue totalement enflée, comment pourrais-je faire la différence ?

Je plisse les yeux pour essayer de bien voir Madame Ewer et tendre la main vers elle pour qu'elle m'aide. Mais j'ai beau tout tenter, elle ne se retourne pas vers moi, je ne vois que sa longue chevelure brune, ses belles boucles qui tombent dans son dos et sa silhouette fine. Merlin, depuis quand Madame Ewer est-elle aussi brune que ça ?

Sa silhouette se retourne enfin. Je bascule vers l'avant, sous le choc, et tombe du lit où j'avais été installée. J'ai l'impression de voir le sol s'approcher lentement de moi. Ça fait un grand bruit qui résonne dans la moindre partie de mon corps mais ça débloque soudainement ce qui encombrait mes poumons, je laisse échapper un long et douloureux cri. Parce que ce n'est pas Madame Ewer.

C'est Maman.

Et elle regarde le lit où je ne suis plus. J'ai beau hurler pour quelle baisse les yeux sur moi, elle ne me remarque pas, indifférente, immobile. J'ai beau pleurer, essayer de ramper vers elle, ses pieds qui sont juste à côté de moi, elle semblent toujours s'éloigner et jamais je ne les atteins.

Maman, regarde-moi ! Dis-moi que tout va bien, que tu existes encore, que tu ne vas pas encore disparaître. Donne-moi juste un signe de vie, un sourire, quelque chose.

Je fais un dernier effort pour parvenir à attraper sa cheville. Subitement, je sens une douleur aiguë dans le crâne. Et je sens ma tête tomber sur l'oreiller.


	47. Jeudi 17 Octobre

**Jeudi 17 Octobre**

Maman a disparue. Comme elle le fait toujours. Elle ne pouvait pas être là. Pourtant je l'ai vue. Je sais qu'elle a été là rien qu'un instant. Je le sais. J'avais cette envie si forte qu'elle se retourne vers moi pour qu'elle me regarde, pour que je puisse mieux la voir. Mais rien. Pas un regard, pas un sourire. Elle s'est encore échappée avant que je ne l'atteigne. Tout est resté incrusté en moi, une nouvelle cicatrice.

Pourquoi me fait-elle ça ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Audrey Weasley ? Je suis ta fille. Tu m'aimes. Tu as le devoir de m'aimer et de me protéger par tous les moyens possibles. Mais est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ?

Si c'est le cas, pourquoi n'as-tu pas simplement tourné la tête ? Pourquoi as-tu fait comme si tout allait bien alors que je souffrais ? Je t'appelais, je voulais que tu constates les dégâts que tu avais fait sur moi. Si tu m'aimes, pourquoi n'es-tu pas là ? Pourquoi es-tu partie pendant dix ans ? Et pourquoi ne reviens-tu pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore aux mains de tes ravisseurs, comment ça se fait qu'on ne t'ait jamais retrouvée ? Papa a essayé. Mais s'il t'aimait vraiment, pourquoi ne t'a-t-il jamais cherché au point de te trouver ?

Mais moi, Maman, je t'aime. J'aurais voulu faire de mon mieux pour te protéger, retrouver ta trace. Mais pourquoi, quand tu es si proche, ne t'intéresses-tu pas le moins du monde à moi ?

Et Lucy, tu ne penses pas qu'elle t'aime ? Tu es partie si vite, tu ne l'as pas vue grandir alors qu'elle est magnifique. Maman, je ne comprends pas.

Je ne comprends rien. Tu devrais avoir été retrouvée. Je veux avoir une réponse. Quelque chose pour continuer à m'accrocher, un petit espoir, je ne demande rien de plus. Je ne peux plus vivre dans l'incertitude. Je ne veux plus douter de ton existence, passée comme présente. C'est un chagrin insupportable.

Maman, regarde-moi. J'ai tout fait pour que tu sois fière de moi mais j'en ai marre. Il n'y a jamais rien. Pas un regard, pas un sourire. Je ne comprends pas, j'ai vraiment tout fait pour toi. Tu es ma motivation, tu me tires vers l'avant. Parce que je tiens à toi.

Mais pourquoi ne tiens-tu pas suffisamment à moi pour revenir ? Si tu tiens à moi, à nous, tu aurais pu le faire, déplacer des montagnes pour qu'on puisse t'atteindre. Tu n'aurais pas été enlevée si facilement. On était bien pourtant, non ? On avait une famille si heureuse, tous les quatre. Papa, toi, Lucy et moi. Et les autres. Mais nous, on était bien plus heureux d'être tous ensemble avec toi. Tu es introuvable, un trou s'est créé à ta place depuis trop longtemps.

Maman, s'il te plaît.

S'il te plaît.

Tu me manques terriblement. Bien plus que je ne laisse tout le monde le croire. Je n'ai personne pour me prévenir de ce que c'est que l'amour. Je n'ai personne pour me raconter sa propre expérience et que j'écouterai. Je manque de personne pour me serrer dans ses bras, être au chaud et me rassurer. Je n'ai que Papa. Et Papa, même si je l'aime du fond du cœur, ne vaudra jamais pour vous deux. Tu le sais très bien, Maman.

Envoie un signe, une lettre, un indice. Qu'on sache où chercher, où te trouver surtout. Parce que j'ai peur, j'ai très peur qu'on n'y arrive jamais. Qu'il soit à jamais trop tard ou que tu ne veuilles juste pas qu'on te retrouve.

Alors que je t'aime.

Je ferai n'importe quoi pour que personne ne t'oublie jamais mais ton image parfois s'estompe et ça m'effraie. Je veux avoir de toi un souvenir parfait, net, très précis. Pour pouvoir te reconnaître dans une foule, te chercher n'importe où. Parce que je ferai n'importe quoi pour te ramener. Même l'inimaginable et le pire. Tout, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

« James, regarde, elle a bougé !

– Tu crois qu'elle est réveillée ?

– Je n'en sais rien. Ça fait quand même longtemps qu'elle est dans cet état. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'un accident de Potion …

– J'ai l'impression qu'elle est train de dormir. Elle paraît même assez paisible.

– Non, Roxanne a raison, je l'ai vue bouger. Je crois qu'elle est en train d'émerger.

– Un peu de silence, les enfants, c'est un lieu de repos. Vous êtes beaucoup trop nombreux !

– Vous avez dit que la famille pouvait rester.

– Mais combien êtes-vous dans la famille ? Venez à tour de rôle, débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez mais vous ne pouvez pas tous rester.

– Mais si jamais Molly se …

– C'est bon, viens Hugo, il faut qu'on y aille de toute façon. On reviendra.

– Attends, Rose, je viens avec vous ! J'ai un devoir de métamorphose à finir …

– On se retrouve tout à l'heure. Prévenez-nous si elle se réveille !

– On fera passer le message, ne vous inquiétez pas.

– Hé, revenez ! Elle a ouvert un œil. »

Qu'est-ce que … ? Je mets quelques instants à réaliser que je suis à l'infirmerie, et que toute ma famille est auprès de moi, me regardant avec des yeux inquiets et heureux de me voir éveillée. J'esquisse un sourire un peu tordu. La lumière m'éblouit un peu, j'ai toujours cette impression de coton et de bourdonnement dans les oreilles mais ce n'est rien comparé à cette étrange expérience que je viens de vivre. Mais la présence de ceux que j'aime le plus au monde me fait battre le cœur d'une nouvelle manière.

Lucy tient ma main de ses petits doigts doux et quand mon regard croise le sien, j'ai l'impression d'y reconnaître celui de Maman. Elle ne me lâche pas la main, comme pour me montrer qu'elle ne me laisserait jamais partir. Et je tourne doucement la tête jusqu'à apercevoir Roxanne, de l'autre côté, agenouillée près de mon lit, portant un air sincèrement désolé sur le visage. Je souris, toujours un peu assommée. Elle hoche la tête presque imperceptiblement. Elle sait qu'elle est idiote, je n'ai même pas besoin de le dire.

Soudain plus heureuse, je referme les yeux.


	48. Vendredi 18 Octobre

**Vendredi 18 Octobre**

Pendant la nuit, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange. J'ai été extraite de mon sommeil par des voix chuchotantes et un grincement de porte pour le moins inquiétant. J'ai d'abord pensé que quelqu'un s'introduisait dans l'Infirmerie pour venir voler des potions ou quelque chose dans ce genre mais j'ai bien vite compris mon erreur. Minerva McGonagall n'a pas besoin de faire ça dans la clandestinité, non, si la directrice était dans l'Infirmerie à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit, il s'est certainement passé quelque chose, peut-être même quelque chose de grave. Je l'ai entendue discuter à voix basse avec Madame Ewer. Des voix préoccupées.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je vais pouvoir faire … Peut-être aurions-nous mieux fait de l'envoyer directement à Sainte-Mangouste.

– Faites de votre mieux, Max, je compte sur votre efficacité.

– Je vais tout essayer, Minerva, mais au vu de son état …

– Je ne veux pas laisser une chance au Ministère d'intervenir dans les affaires de Poudlard.

– A quel prix ? Si des élèves sont blessés, n'est-il pas plus sérieux de … ? »

Leurs voix s'estompent soudainement, je ne peux plus rien entendre. Une boule de frustration se crée dans mon ventre. De quoi parlent-elles ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer cette nuit qui donnerait une occasion au Ministère de s'en mêler ? J'ai beau tendre l'oreille, je suis persuadée que McGonagall a lancé un sort pour que personne ne puisse en savoir davantage. Ça n'éteint pas ma curiosité pour autant. J'ai beau être encore coincée ici, j'espère qu'elle est consciente que je chercherai des réponses à mes questions.

Et quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, avec les premiers rayons du soleil, un peu fatiguée mais me sentant beaucoup mieux que la veille, j'ai décidé d'aller découvrir qui est dans ce lit en face du mien, quoi qu'il m'en coûte, parce que je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un qui souffre, qui a dû aussi être dérangé par les rayons du soleil et qui grogne depuis déjà un bout de temps. Je sais aussi que Madame Ewer est allée prendre son petit déjeuner alors j'ai le champ libre pour faire mes recherches.

Je n'avais pas vraiment bien anticipé, cependant, les difficultés de mon projet. J'ai les jambes un peu tremblantes, elles supportent difficilement mon poids alors que je tente de me mettre debout pour quitter mon lit. J'ai cette étrange impression que tout tangue autour de moi jusqu'à ce que je parvienne enfin à me stabiliser et à respirer profondément. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait avec cette potion mais j'aurais mieux fait de me concentrer un peu plus sur la recette. Ça ne valait pas le coup. Il va falloir que je rattrape tous les cours de ces deux derniers jours. Et que je retourne à la vraie vie, pas celle des rêves et autres visions étranges. Celle où Maman est introuvable.

Une fois que mes pensées sont un peu plus claires, mes jambes arrêtent de trembler. Satisfaite, j'avance doucement, en m'accrochant encore au rebord de mon lit. C'est au moment de le lâcher que j'ai un peu d'appréhension, il va falloir que je traverse l'infirmerie de cette manière. Mais depuis quand je ne suis pas capable de faire quelque chose ? Tout cela ce n'est que des foutaises, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour me glisser jusqu'au lit d'en face et découvrir de qui il s'agit. Une Gryffondor ne devrait pas hésiter comme ça. Je me lance, ouvre d'un geste déterminé le rideau qui entoure mon lit et jette un coup d'œil des deux côtés de l'allée. La voie est libre. Je prends une grande inspiration et fais quelques petits pas en direction du lit d'en face où quelqu'un gémit encore de douleur derrière le rideau. J'arrive à atteindre ce dernier plutôt rapidement. En l'attrapant, j'ai le sentiment que ce que je fais est de la curiosité vraiment mal placée et que je ne devrais peut-être pas le faire. Mais j'ai trop envie de savoir qui est derrière, résoudre le mystère. Je chasse de mes pensées ma culpabilité et j'ouvre le rideau délicatement.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. En fait, je m'attendais déjà à quelque chose d'assez grave mais pas à ça. Astrid Selwyn. Et ça, ça me donne envie de pleurer. Je la déteste, elle fait partie du groupe bizarre de Scott et elle est absolument insupportable mais ça me fait vraiment mal de la voir comme ça.

Je ne sais ce qui lui est arrivé mais la partie basse de son visage, son menton, sa mâchoire, tout est d'un violet inquiétant. Elle a bandage qui lui entoure l'épaule et le torse. Je tressaille. Il y a des marques de griffure ou je ne sais quoi sur ses bras. Elle doit avoir terriblement mal, elle a l'air de divaguer. Mais soudain, ses yeux se plantent sur moi, ils me fixent alors que j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont vides. Je referme le rideau d'un geste brusque, une boule dans la gorge. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait à cette pauvre adolescente ?

« Miss Weasley, qu'est-ce que vous faites hors de votre lit ? dit Madame Ewer en entrant dans l'Infirmerie. Allez vous recoucher immédiatement ! Vous sortirez tout à l'heure, il faut d'abord que je vous donne une dernière potion pour être sûre qu'il ne reste aucune trace de votre potion dans votre organisme. »

J'obéis, un peu sonnée. De nouveau allongée dans mon lit d'Infirmerie, les bras croisés, je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Les coupables sont certainement les Salvateurs, ou peu importe comment ils s'appellent. Ils ont fait du mal à une élève. Je ferme les yeux. Astrid ne méritait pas ça. Même si elle travaille pour eux. Elle n'est qu'une victime dans l'affaire. Scott aurait très bien pu être à sa place. Je déglutis.

C'est de ma faute, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'avec Côme, on a intercepté le courrier, parce qu'elle n'a pas pu suivre tous les ordres. Il y a eu des représailles. Il faut que j'aie une discussion sérieuse avec Scott. Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas laisser ça passer. Merlin, elle souffre parce que j'ai quitté Scott. Elle souffre à cause de moi. Je me mords la lèvre, accablée.

Non, elle souffre parce que ce groupuscule est violent et dangereux. Je ne peux pas arrêter là. S'ils sont capables de faire ça à une adolescente de seize ans qu'est-ce qu'ils sont capables de faire à une femme d'âge mûr ? Ils doivent être arrêtés. Quoi qu'il en coûte.

« Molly, tu es réveillée ! fait une voix à quelques mètres de moi. Tu en fais une de ces têtes, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Je relève la tête en sursautant légèrement et découvre Roxanne qui tient une boîte de patacitrouilles dans les mains. J'esquisse un sourire un peu pâle et hausse les épaules en disant :

« Moi ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de ma vie !

– C'est bien, dit-elle un peu précipitamment avec un sourire un peu crispé. Écoute, Molly, je suis réellement désolée de ne pas avoir été cool ces derniers jours. Tu avais tous les droits d'être en colère contre moi. Je m'en veux terriblement.

– C'est passé maintenant, ce n'est qu'un mauvais souvenir. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'étais fâchée. »

Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai mais je n'ai pas l'intention de réitérer nos disputes maintenant, je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça. Mes pensées ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de converger vers les images d'Astrid dans son lit d'Infirmerie sans arrêt. Elles repassent en boucle et me font grimacer à chaque fois. Roxanne attaque les bonbons en regardant autour d'elle, l'air un peu hésitante, gênée, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à dire quelque chose. Je l'observe en fronçant un peu les sourcils. Elle finit par dire :

« Tu sors cet après-midi alors ? Madame Ewer m'a dit que tu allais beaucoup mieux. Tu seras tout à fait en forme pour demain, c'est chouette.

– Oui, elle a un dernier truc à me donner pour … Roxanne ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Elle évite mon regard en affichant un sourire embarrassé alors que je la fixe. Elle a toujours la bougeotte, mais là, c'est suspect.

« Roxanne ! Merlin, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Tu me stresses à faire comme si de rien n'était.

– C'est-à-dire que …, commence-t-elle en me regardant enfin. Ton père arrive demain à Poudlard pour te voir.

– Quoi ? Mon père ?

– Oui, enfin, Percy. Il a envoyé une lettre à Lucy hier puisque tu ne réponds plus aux siennes.

– Je ne l'ai pas reçue, j'étais ici, l'interromps-je. Pourquoi fait-il le déplacement ? »

Roxanne hausse les épaules en reprenant une patacitrouille, il doit n'y avoir que ça pour faire passer le goût amer de la nouvelle. Je tends le bras pour en prendre une moi aussi. Papa, à Poudlard, demain. Non. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les visites de Papa mais … Non, je n'aime pas ça. Ça n'annonce jamais rien de bon. Je fronce les sourcils, très embêtée, avant de demander à ma cousine, qui est autant embarrassée que moi :

« Ce n'est pas pour cette histoire de potion, j'espère ? Tu as sa lettre ? »

Elle hoche la tête et sort une enveloppe de sa robe pour me la tendre en faisant une petite grimace d'excuse. Il y a le nom de Lucy et le mien écrit dessus, ça me fait frissonner.

 _Mes chères enfants,_

 _Le Professeur McGonagall m'a contacté pour que je travaille avec elle sur une affaire préoccupante. Minerva devrait m'en dire plus rapidement mais il me semble que Molly serait concernée. Je m'inquiète un peu, je n'ai pas eu de réponse d'elle ces derniers jours. J'espère que tout va bien. J'ai pensé que ce serait l'occasion de passer le week-end à Poudlard avec vous et toute la famille._

 _A samedi, Papa._

Je regarde la lettre sans dire un mot puis la rends à Roxanne en soupirant. Elle m'observe réfléchir avec un peu d'angoisse. Percy à Poudlard, ça me fait frissonner. Pourquoi vient-il se mêler des histoires de l'école ? Qu'est-ce que Minerva va lui dire ? Ça a certainement un rapport avec Astrid et les Salvateurs. McGonagall doit être au courant, elle sait peut-être que Scott fait parti du groupuscule et que c'est la raison pour laquelle on a rompu. Merlin. Papa ne sait pas pour Scott. Roxanne doit me voir faire des yeux étranges, parce qu'elle pose une main sur mon épaule en disant :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas rester éternellement, tu as juste à faire bonne figure ce week-end. Tu connais Percy, il va certainement raconter des histoires gênantes sur toi et Lucy mais au fond, il ne fera rien de méchant.

– Ce n'est pas ça le problème, réponds-je rapidement.

– C'est cette histoire avec Scott le problème ? Il n'a même pas à être au courant. Et de toute manière, il doit bien savoir que sa fille ne peut pas être célibataire toute sa vie. Il ne va pas t'engueuler pour ça. »

Je hausse les épaules. Non, il ne se fâcherait pas parce que je suis sortie avec quelqu'un, il va se fâcher parce que je savais ce qu'il était en sortant avec lui. Merlin, il faut que j'aille voir Scott le plus rapidement possible. Je ne peux pas continuer à tout cacher à McGonagall. Si c'est dangereux comme ça, il faut qu'il se protège, il faut qu'il protège tous les autres élèves de l'école en donnant toutes les informations qu'il nous faudrait pour les vaincre.

Je vois bien que Roxanne est encore un peu inquiète pour moi, certainement parce que j'ai l'air inquiète moi aussi. En début d'après-midi, Madame Ewer me laisse partir, Roxanne a un cours de Divination mais elle me raccompagne jusqu'à la salle commune. Je tente autant que je peux de faire bonne figure mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer la colère de mon père quand il apprendra pour Scott et moi. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Après avoir attendu que Roxanne s'en aille, je pars à la recherche de Scott. Il est hors de question qu'il reste dans l'ombre alors qu'Astrid a été gravement blessée et il est hors de question que je mente à Minerva et à Papa s'ils me posent des questions.

« Weasley ! Attends-nous ! »

C'est drôle, j'avais comme oublié leur présence et ça me faisait comme des vacances. Je fronce les sourcils en me retournant pour découvrir deux Serpentard s'avancer vers moi d'un pas vif.

« Tu vas mieux ? demande Léon, presque inquiet pour moi.

– Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé ? demande Côme sans me laisser le temps de répondre à mon homologue.

– Je … »

Je les fixe en plissant les yeux. Il y a quelque chose d'inhabituel dans leur comportement. Je me contente de rester évasive :

« Oui, en effet … Enfin, ça dépend de quoi vous parlez.

– Astrid est à l'Infirmerie. D'après McGonagall, son état est préoccupant mais elle devrait s'en sortir. Tu l'as peut-être croisée, son lit était…

– En face du mien, conclus-je. Oui, j'avais remarqué. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Pas du tout, répond Léon vivement. Et McGonagall a refusé de nous donner des informations.

– Pourtant je suis son frère, j'ai le droit de savoir ! s'insurge Côme. Il y a de la magie noire derrière ça ou je ne m'y connais. Je ne comprends pas, je pensais qu'elle avait compris, qu'elle allait arrêter d'agir si bêtement. »

Je me mords la lèvre, me sentant un peu coupable. Côme n'a pas l'air d'avoir fait le lien entre la lettre qu'il a volé et la situation de sa sœur. Ou en tout cas, il n'a pas pensé, comme moi, que le fait d'avoir volé cette lettre aurait pu déclencher les foudres des Salvateurs. Merlin, ça devient de plus en plus urgent de discuter avec Scott. Au risque de leur déplaire, j'annonce précipitamment :

« Vous ne savez pas où est Scott, à tout hasard ?

– Non, répond rapidement Léon en haussant un sourcil. Pourquoi tu le cherches ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus t'approcher de lui. Tu ne te souviens pas de l'état dans lequel tu étais avant que ta potion n'explose ? Ça a peut-être eu un effet amnésique sur toi.

– On l'a croisé, je crois qu'il allait vers la Volière, dit Côme.

– Merci, Selwyn. »

J'adresse un sourire poli à Côme avant de regarder un peu tristement Léon. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'en mêle. Il risque de s'interposer et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Je leur fausse compagnie pour me diriger vers la Volière sous le regard peu aimable de Léon. Le temps d'atteindre le bas des escaliers de la Volière, j'ai pu réfléchir un peu à ce que je pourrais lui dire. Mais j'appréhende de me retrouver seule avec lui. Il ne faut surtout pas que je lui laisse le temps de parler, d'argumenter, de me manipuler.

« Molly ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es sortie de l'Infirmerie depuis quand ? »

Sa voix réveille en moi une sourde colère. Scott est juste devant moi, il descend les escaliers lentement, toujours avec son regard qui me perturbe parce qu'il semble sincèrement inquiet. Je prends une rapide inspiration avant de dire :

« Mon père vient à Poudlard demain. Vu ce qu'il est arrivé à Astrid, je ne peux pas cacher à lui et à McGonagall que certains élèves font partie d'une secte de Mages noirs.

– Qu'est-ce que tu … ? Molly, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Attends, tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait à Astrid, ils risquent de faire ça à d'autres gens, ils sont sans pitié !

– Il fallait y réfléchir avant de t'engager dans de la magie noire. Je voulais juste de prévenir. »

Je lui lance un dernier regard noir avant de lui tourner le dos pour repartir vers le château. J'essaye de ne pas écouter ce qu'il me hurle douloureusement.

« Ils vont me tuer si je parle ! Si tu parles ! Tu auras ma mort sur la conscience, s'ils ne te tuent pas toi aussi ! »

Je serre ma baguette fortement dans le creux de la main. S'il continue, je ne vois qu'une seule solution.

« Molly, je ne veux pas te perdre, tu comprends ? Si ton père est au courant, tu le mets lui aussi en danger !

– Silencio ! »

Je virevolte à toute vitesse et mon sort atteint sa cible, désormais muette, qui continue à agiter les lèvres désespérément. Il est temps que je m'en aille avant qu'il ne retrouve sa voix de beuglante.


	49. Samedi 19 Octobre

**Samedi 19 Octobre**

Je me lève de très bonne heure et de pas très bonne humeur. Je ne sais pas quand Papa est censé arriver et ça m'angoisse. Je ressors de ma malle une jolie petite jupe noire, sage, et un chemisier rose pâle qui avait dû appartenir à Victoire dans une autre vie. J'ai même accroché un petit nœud noir dans mes cheveux. Ça me donne des allures de petite fille modèle, je sais que papa aime bien et il faut mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Je suis prête à l'accueillir. En arrivant vers la Grande Salle, je croise les frères Scamander, ils ont l'air de se disputer. Ça m'a tout l'air d'être quotidien ces derniers temps. Je passe sans m'arrêter. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin en ce moment, c'est de créer de nouveaux problèmes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je remue mes céréales dans mon bol sans réussir pour autant à les faire parvenir jusqu'à ma bouche, Lysander s'assoit à côté de moi, visiblement énervé. Je commente :

« C'est une bonne journée qui commence.

– Tu n'es pas au courant de la nouvelle ? »

Je n'ose pas lui répondre. De toute façon, il va finir par le dire tout seul. Je hausse juste les épaules, le laissant déverser sa colère :

« Monsieur Lorcan sort avec Coralie Catham.

– Et ça t'étonne ? dis-je en souriant à moitié. Il y avait des signes avant coureur quand même…

– Il n'est même pas venu m'en parler avant, s'offusque le Serdaigle en attrapant une tartine pour y mettre de la marmelade dessus d'un geste brusque. Je n'aime pas ça, on ne discute plus, on ne fait que s'engueuler à chaque fois qu'on se parle.

– Je suis désolée pour ça. »

Il tourne ses yeux vers moi et fronce les sourcils en secouant la tête. La bouche pleine de marmelade, il dit :

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu sais, si Lorcan est un idiot. D'ailleurs, tu es prête pour la venue de ton père ? »

Je baisse les yeux vers mon bol, perplexe. Suis-je prête ? Je n'en sais rien. Est-ce que Percy est prêt à entendre que sa fille est sortie avec un futur mage noir ? Je ne sais pas non plus. Je fais un petit sourire crispé.

« On verra bien. Je ne sais même pas à quelle heure il doit venir.

– Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça ne se passe pas bien. Tu lui as dit pour Scott et toi ?

– Certainement pas. Mais je ne sais pas s'il faut que je le fasse maintenant...

– En parlant du loup, voilà Scott qui arrive ... qui s'approche même et a l'air de vouloir te parler … Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ? »

Je pivote rapidement pour voir Scott se précipiter en effet vers moi. Je fais une petite grimace en laissant tomber mon bol pour me lever, déterminée.

« Reste-là, je m'en occupe. »

Lysander me regarde m'éloigner pour rejoindre Scott qui me prend le bras. Je sais que le Scamander me surveille du coin de l'œil, je pose ma main sur les doigts de Scott pour qu'il les enlève immédiatement de ma peau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– J'ai une proposition à te faire. C'est très important. »

Il a l'air particulièrement préoccupé et pressé et regarde sans cesse par dessus son épaule. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser. Mon regard croise celui de Lysander qui nous fixe. Je lui adresse un léger hochement de tête avant de pousser mon ex-petit-ami devant moi pour qu'on aille autre part pour discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Je le suis jusqu'au parc malgré le froid qui s'insinue sous ma jupe.

« Dépêche-toi de m'expliquer, avant que ma patience ne se fasse la malle.

– J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit hier. Je sais que tu penses bien faire mais on ne peut pas faire ça comme ça.

– Bah voyons, comme c'est étonnant. Si ta proposition est que je revienne sur mes paroles et que je ne dise rien à personne, tu dois savoir que c'est perdu d'avance.

– Je veux bien que tu en parles à McGonagall et à ton père. Mais … »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire méprisant. Le « je veux bien mais » me semble si incongru. Je soupire :

« Tu n'as pas de condition à y mettre. Regarde-toi, Scott, tu es en tort depuis le début, tu vas en payer les conséquences. Un point c'est tout.

– Tu sais que si ton père apprend ce qu'il s'est passé, que tu étais au courant pour moi, que tu as fait une petite escapade avec moi la nuit, que, malgré tout, tu ne lui as jamais dit avant, il va être terriblement en colère contre toi.

– Jusque là tu ne m'apprends rien.

– Mais il risque d'être encore plus en colère contre moi, s'écrie-t-il, moi qui ai entraîné sa fille dans une telle galère.

– Ce sera bien fait pour toi, déclaré-je sans pitié.

– Si tu le dis à ton père, non seulement les Salvateurs me le feront regretter mais, lui, il me tuera. »

Je le regarde avec un petit sourire. C'est peut-être en effet ce qui se passera. Mais je ne vois pas d'autres solutions. Il me prend par les épaules comme pour me secouer.

« Tu ne peux pas les laisser faire du mal à toute ma famille, je sais que tu me détestes et que ça te fait plaisir de me voir souffrir mais des innocents sont en danger. Si j'accepte de tout dire à ton père, il me faut une protection, quelque chose comme ça.

– Tu lui demanderas toi-même, il arrive bientôt, lui fais-je remarquer froidement.

– Non, il faut que tu me protèges. Molly, si c'est toi qui me présente à ton père comme quelqu'un d'honnête, quelqu'un qui cherche à se repentir et … Et quelqu'un auquel tu tiens, il sera plus clément. Il ne voudra pas te blesser en me blessant et pourra me protéger. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Je le regarde, ses yeux sont rivés sur les miens. J'y décèle un désespoir incroyable, il tente tout, il n'a plus de limite, prend n'importe quel risque pour s'en sortir. Est-ce que je comprends ce qu'il essaye de me dire ? J'ai l'impression, oui, j'ai l'impression de comprendre ce qu'il veut et ça me révolte.

« Je savais que tu étais perfide, mais à ce point ...

– Molly, chuchote-t-il en s'approchant de moi, réfléchis. Si tu acceptes de ressortir avec moi juste pour ce week-end, tu ne sauves pas seulement ma vie mais celle de plein d'autres personnes.

– C'est du chantage, murmuré-je, complètement outrée. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça.

– Tu sais que c'est la meilleure solution. Après ça, je pourrais m'échapper des griffes des Salvateurs, tout s'arrêtera. C'est bien ce que tu souhaites, n'est-ce pas ? Que ce qu'il s'est passé pour Astrid ne se reproduise pas. Je pourrais informer ton père sur ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur du groupe. Je suis un atout que tu ne peux pas laisser passer. »

Je déglutis. J'ai beau savoir qu'il continue à me manipuler, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de laisser ses arguments se creuser un chemin dans mon esprit. Mes yeux brillent de colère contre lui, parce qu'il n'arrête pas de me faire souffrir. Je dis d'une voix sourde :

« Et si tu sors à nouveau avec moi, tu pourras finir ta mission, ils seront contents. Je ne veux surtout pas leur faciliter la tâche.

– Que … ? Ce n'est pas de cela qu'il est question. Il est question d'en finir avec eux. Je t'aime Molly, tu le sais, je n'ai jamais cessé. Tout ce que je veux, c'est te protéger. En avouant tout à ton père, on pourra se protéger tous les deux.

– M'obliger à sortir avec toi contre ma volonté, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle me protéger ! m'écrie-je en reculant d'un pas vif. Laisse-moi y réfléchir, je ne sais pas ce que … Si on ressort ensemble, personne ne trouvera ça cohérent, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne suis même pas sûre de bien jouer le jeu. »

Je le regarde avec douleur. Même si on suit son plan, ça ne marchera peut-être pas. Je n'ai aucune envie de sentir à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes, le semblant d'amour que je pensais avoir pour lui s'est envolé avec la colère. Il hoche la tête, déçu. Je ne sais plus quoi dire, ni même quoi penser. Papa va arriver d'une minute à l'autre et je me retrouve à devoir faire un choix cornélien. En vérité, ce qu'il me propose n'est pas si idiot, ça pourrait marcher. Papa serait certainement plus compréhensif si je lui explique que Scott est un ami, ou plus. Je pourrais dire que je l'ai quitté en découvrant ce qu'il me cachait et que, tous les deux, on regrette de n'avoir rien dit plus tôt. Mais d'un autre côté, je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de Roxanne, de Léon ou encore de Lysander. Ils vont se demander à quoi je joue. Scott interrompt mes pensées en disant :

« Faisons comme si rien ne nous avait jamais séparé. Essaye de retrouver cette flamme qui illuminait tes yeux.

– C'est trop tard. Tu as tout brisé en anéantissant la confiance que j'avais en toi. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Ce ne serait pas convaincant et ça te nuirait plus qu'autre chose. »

J'ai les larmes aux bords des yeux, je n'arrive pas à prendre une décision. J'ai beau regarder Scott qui me fait face, tenter d'y voir pourquoi j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui, je n'y retrouve qu'un arrière goût désagréable d'amertume. Il s'approche de moi doucement et pose une main sur ma joue. Ce contact me fait frémir. Je ferme les yeux, il passe ses doigts sous ma paupière pour essuyer une petite larme qui s'y était échappée. Je revois Astrid sur son lit d'Infirmerie, Maman dans mes rêves emprisonnée, cette soirée dans la grotte. Je ne peux pas les laisser continuer. Je rouvre les yeux, Scott est toujours là, si près de moi.

« Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, murmure-t-il. Molly, tu peux me faire confiance, j'ai retenu la leçon. Essayons au moins ce week-end. S'il te plaît. »

Complètement perdue, j'attrape sa main qui frôle encore ma joue et je la serre fortement. S'il se sert à nouveau de moi, je lui ferais regretter un million de fois plus fort. Si j'accepte, il faudra que ça vaille vraiment le coup, que ce que je risque de perdre soit infiniment moins important que ce qu'on y gagnera. Gardant sa main dans la mienne, je déclare :

« Rentrons au château, Percy est peut-être déjà arrivé. »

Il ne dit rien, me suit en silence, conscient d'être sur un fil, de pouvoir tomber en disgrâce à tout moment. Une fois à l'intérieur, je parcours le hall des yeux, mon père n'a pas l'air d'être là. Tant mieux, j'ai un peu peur de ce qu'il peut se passer s'il me voit avec Scott en arrivant.

« Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu fais à tenir la main de ce Blaireau ? »

Je lâche la main de Scott en esquissant un mouvement de recul, puis je me tourne vers celui qui vient de parler. Mike Douglas. Quel petit crétin. Je le dévisage avec mépris et ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre, préférant chuchoter à Scott :

« Si c'est ça toute la journée, je te préviens, ma patience aura des limites.

– Tu es quelqu'un d'incroyable, on va y arriver, crois-moi, dit-il au creux de mon oreille et son souffle effleure mes cheveux.

– Il y a intérêt. »

Je foudroie du regard l'insupportable élève de première année blond qui fait semblant de tomber dans les pommes tant il est choqué. Il est ridicule. Je plisse les yeux en échangeant un regard avec Scott. Il murmure en remettant droit mon nœud dans les cheveux :

« Détends-toi, tout va bien se passer. Et souris aussi, tu es bien plus belle avec un sourire. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'étirer un peu mes lèvres. Mais en me sentant légèrement rougir, en sentant soudain mon cœur s'accélérer un peu trop, j'ai soudain un peu peur. Peur que tout recommence, de retomber une nouvelle fois. Il faut que je reste sur mes gardes. Et Papa qui n'arrive pas … Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je ne peux pas rester toute la journée à l'attendre dans le Hall, c'est stupide, j'ai tous mes cours à rattraper. Je soupire en disant :

« Tu pourrais me passer les cours que j'ai raté ? Si on doit attendre Percy, autant le faire utilement, plutôt que rester plantés là à angoisser.

– Bien sûr, je vais les chercher. On se rejoint devant la Bibliothèque ?

– Oui, merci. »

Ses yeux s'accrochent aux miens pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il n'effleure mes lèvres et s'en aille d'un pas rapide. Je soupire, libérant quelque peu la tension qui s'était accumulée en moi. Merlin, qu'est-ce que je suis encore en train de faire ?

« Je n'y crois pas ! Merlin ! Molly, c'était quoi, ça ? »

Et ça, c'est la réaction tant attendue de ma charmante petite sœur. Lucy se précipite vers moi et du haut de sa petite taille, se met à me juger sévèrement des yeux. J'évite de la regarder autant que possible mais elle n'est pas dupe. Ses petits yeux plissés sont incroyablement suspicieux.

« Tu trouves que c'est le bon moment pour te remettre avec Scott que tu détestais hier encore ? Bravo, juste quand Papa arrive, Molly Weasley parvient toujours à attirer l'attention sur elle encore plus, s'exclame-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

– Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde, Lucy.

– Mais tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, ma grande, soupire-t-elle dramatiquement. Fais peur à tout le monde avec des potions foireuses, sois la plus grande drama queen de Poudlard, énerve Papa si tu veux. Mais si ça ne se passe pas bien, tu ne pourras en vouloir qu'à toi-même. »

Elle secoue la tête en tournant son regard vers les Grandes Portes. Elle a certainement raison dans un sens mais je trouve sa réaction déplacée. Je soupire en disant :

« Il faut que j'aille travailler, préviens-moi quand il arrivera. Et oui, ajouté-je avant qu'elle ne dise autre chose, je sors à nouveau avec Scott. Au lieu d'essayer de me faire la morale, tu pourrais te réjouir pour moi ou au moins respecter mon choix. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait déranger Papa en tout cas. Lui aussi a été jeune, il n'est pas complètement dénué de bon sens.

– Qualité qu'il ne t'a apparemment pas transmise, remarque Lucy sur le ton de la provocation mais avec un sourire amusé. Bon, d'accord, va rejoindre ton ex-ex-petit-ami. »

Elle soupire mais semble toutefois un poil moins en colère. Je sais parfaitement ce que la situation a d'étrange, d'incohérent et je comprends sa réaction qui en annonce certainement d'autres. J'espère juste que Papa ne s'attardera pas trop sur le fait que tout n'a pas toujours été radieux avec Scott. Je laisse Lucy à ses occupations et monte les escaliers vers la Bibliothèque pour le retrouver qui m'attend sagement à la porte.

« Désolée de t'avoir fait un peu attendre, je devais discuter avec ma petite sœur.

– Elle a du mal à comprendre ce revirement de situation, j'imagine …, dit-il en se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

– Comme tout le monde. Il faut qu'on ait l'air naturel, c'est important pour que tout fonctionne correctement. Allez, viens, on va s'installer. »

Il hoche la tête et on se dirige vers une table un peu à l'écart. Ce n'est pas le moment de se faire trop remarquer, j'ai réellement du travail à rattraper. Une fois que Papa sera arrivé, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir bien me concentrer sur des cours d'Histoire de la Magie ou de Métamorphose. Je sens néanmoins Scott un peu tendu, à côté de moi, jetant des coups d'œil réguliers en direction de la porte. Je pose ma main sur son avant-bras, pour le rassurer mais il sursaute légèrement. Ça me fait sourire.

« Il n'y a pas à avoir peur, lui chuchoté-je. Je suis sûre que ça se passera bien.

– Tu essayes de t'en persuader ou tu es vraiment convaincue par ce que tu dis ? »

Je hausse les épaules en me concentrant à nouveau sur ses notes.

« Molly, ta sœur te ... »

Je relève la tête soudainement en découvrant Lucy qui me faisait signe de venir depuis la porte de la bibliothèque. Elle avait l'air particulièrement pressée. Percy Weasley est arrivé, je le crains bien. J'échange un regard un peu inquiet avec Scott qui commence à ranger ses affaires précipitamment. Je l'arrête d'un geste.

« Attends, il vaut mieux que je le voie seule d'abord. On avisera ensuite sur ce qu'on doit faire pour annoncer tout ton truc des Salvateurs. Il ne faut pas le brusquer, il risquerait de s'énerver très rapidement.

– Mais, il faut que tu me présentes comme …, proteste-t-il en chuchotant.

– Sois patient. Je te présenterai un peu plus tard, qu'est-ce que ça change ? l'interrogé-je en plissant les yeux. Quoi ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Tu as peur que je te trahisse et que je révèle ce qu'il y a de pire dans ton histoire ? »

Il me regarde fixement sans pour autant me donner tort, ce qui me fait soupirer. Je fourre mes affaires dans mon sac et pose un doigt irrité sur son torse.

« Ne bouge pas, fais-moi confiance. Prouve-moi que ça en vaut la peine. »

Je le laisse se rasseoir alors que je rejoins Lucy qui me juge ostensiblement du regard. Je lui intime de ne pas faire de commentaire d'un geste vif et un peu énervé. Elle soupire en secouant ses cheveux un peu plus bruns que les miens. A mi-chemin entre la bibliothèque et le hall, elle annonce :

« Papa discute avec Madame Ross en t'attendant. J'espère que tu as bien suivi ses cours ces derniers temps…

– Quoi ?

– Madame Ross, tu sais, la prof de Défense contre les forces du mal. Elle discute avec Papa au sujet de toi, de moi, de notre avenir. »

Je soupire, j'ai une boule dans le ventre et je ne fais pas très attention à ce que me dit ma sœur. Mes pensées imaginent tous les scénarios possibles, toutes les réactions que pourraient avoir Papa en apprenant tout.

« Oui, évidemment, les Sortilèges de protection sont primordiaux pour … Molly ! Lucy ! Mes enfants. Vous voilà enfin réunies. »

Et je lui souris autant que je peux. J'essaye d'avoir l'air vraiment sincère, je le voudrais vraiment, mais je me sens toute petite face à lui. Percy Weasley, les lunettes au bout du nez et les cheveux bouclés tirés vers l'arrière. Il est là, planté au milieu du Hall de Poudlard, à côté de la professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal. J'aurais tellement préféré qu'il vienne à un autre moment. Il ne doit pas remarquer mon hésitation et me prend dans ses bras avec émotion.

« Molly, je m'étais inquiété pour toi. Mes lettres étaient sans réponse et j'ai appris que tu as fait un séjour à l'Infirmerie…

– J'étais très occupée, le coupé-je, je n'ai pas pris le temps de te répondre, je suis désolée. Il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, tout va bien. »

Je tente autant que possible de m'en persuader et j'ai l'impression que ça fonctionne puisqu'il ne me fait pas de réflexion sur une possible tension, quelque chose de bizarre, qui, pourtant, est très franchement palpable. Mais il doit être dans une démarche positive. C'est une bonne nouvelle pour notre projet. Plus Percy sera positif, plus il sera apte à comprendre, avoir de l'empathie, toutes ces choses pas toujours évidentes pour lui.

« Alors, dis-moi, Molly, qu'as-tu de beau à me raconter ? »

Je le regarde, figée dans la tourmente de mes pensées. Quelque chose de beau ? Quelle drôle d'idée … Je pourrais lui dire à quel point ma vie est remplie de Merlin de problèmes ou que ce que je m'apprête à lui dire ne va pas lui faire plaisir, qu'il devrait cesser immédiatement d'idéaliser ses filles, enfin, moi. Je ne suis pas la petite fille parfaite. J'ai échoué, misérablement, cette année.

Je fais un sourire un peu timide en échangeant un regard avec Lucy, qui m'observe attentivement. Quoi de plus beau que l'amour ?

« Pas grand-chose, j'ai été beaucoup occupée par les cours, réponds-je cependant en jetant un coup d'œil à Madame Ross qui me fixe étrangement tout en reculant un peu. Et puis cette sale histoire de potion ratée m'a fait perdre un temps considérable. Mais rassure-toi, ce n'était rien de grave, Madame Ewer a pris soin de moi, je vais très bien.

– Elle va si bien qu'elle découvre les mystères de l'amour, dit la petite peste que j'ai comme sœur avec un petit regard agaçant.

– Merci Lucy, tu pouvais pas respecter ma vie privée par hasard ?

– Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être un secret, déclare-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

– Mais toi, tu ... »

J'allais dire quelque chose d'un peu énervé quand, un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres, peut-être même un peu touché, Percy nous a regardé et a dit :

« Lucy, je préférerai que tu respectes la volonté de ta sœur. Et toi, Molly, il va falloir que tu me parles un peu plus en détail de cette histoire. Nous n'avons qu'à faire un petit tour tous les trois dans le parc, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Lucy a soupiré en levant les yeux au ciel, j'ai fait un sourire embarrassé. Merlin, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu ça comme ça mais si c'est ce qu'il faut faire pour amener le sujet sur la table, je ne vois pas de raison de décliner l'offre. Il nous prend toutes les deux par les épaules et, entre ses deux filles, il marche, plutôt joyeux, vers l'extérieur.

Aucune allusion à sa venue ici, rien, pas d'indice, pas d'histoires de Salvateurs. Il semble heureux, pas inquiet ni angoissé, ce qui est rare.

« Alors, Molly, tu ne voulais pas me dire que tu fréquentais quelqu'un ? »

J'ai foudroyé du regard Lucy qui affichait un petit sourire narquois et j'ai haussé les épaules. Est-ce qu'on peut dire que je fréquente Scott ? D'une certaine manière, je l'ai fréquenté, j'ai regretté et j'ai sans aucun doute fait l'erreur d'y retourner quand même. Avec un sourire gêné face au regard de ma famille, j'ai simplement dit :

« Je ne sais pas, je t'en aurais certainement parlé mais j'attendais un peu. Ce n'est pas forcément très important. Enfin, si, c'est important pour moi mais c'est difficile à …

– Ne t'inquiète pas, ma puce, j'ai été jeune aussi. Moi non plus je n'ai pas tout dit à mes parents, tu as le droit. Je suis juste curieux, je veux juste savoir qui c'est. »

Un peu crispée, je me retiens de dire que c'est pile le genre de personne que j'aurais dû éviter, du genre appartenant à un groupe de magie noire secret et dangereux. Mais je dois absolument le convaincre que Scott est quelqu'un de profondément bien. Et je dois essayer d'être naturelle dans mon mensonge.

« Eh bien, Scott … C'est quelqu'un que j'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, commencé-je en évitant le regard suspicieux de ma sœur. Il est vraiment gentil, attentionné et …

– C'est un Poufsouffle, explicite Lucy en me tirant la langue.

– Enfin, je te le présenterai un peu plus tard sans doute. »

Il m'a regardé avec un sourire amusé et a hoché la tête. Merlin, je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction. J'aurais cru qu'il serait plus curieux, qu'il m'aurait demandé son arbre généalogique, une liste de chacune de ses relations, un détail de chaque moment passé avec lui. Je ne sais pas, quelque chose. Mais Papa a l'air bien trop calme, ça m'inquiète presque. On marche quelques longues minutes tous les trois. Lucy parle à demi-mots de Tristan et de son travail très réussi en Soin aux créatures magiques. Je reste plutôt silencieuse, la laissant monopoliser la parole, priant plutôt pour qu'elle ne dise pas que je viens juste de me remettre avec Scott après m'être fortement disputée avec lui. Mais elle ne doit pas trouver le moyen de l'insérer dans la conversation.

L'heure du déjeuner approche, Percy veut saluer chaque cousin et discuter avec chaque professeur. Un peu fatiguée de devoir faire bonne figure sans cesse, je reste à l'écart dans le hall, attendant que Scott descende manger. Roxanne avait un entraînement de Quidditch ce matin, je ne l'ai pas croisée depuis que Scott a monté son plan, ni depuis que Papa est arrivé. J'ai peur de sa réaction, plus que celle de mon père, à présent. Roxanne peut être incontrôlable dans une telle situation.

« Molly ! Alors, tout s'est bien passé avec ton père ? »

Scott surgit devant moi alors que j'étais dans mes pensées, il me fait légèrement sursauter. Je mets quelques secondes à répondre, me forçant à réprimer mes envies d'être désagréable.

« Très bien, dis-je avec un petit sourire en le cherchant des yeux. Il a bien réagi quand je lui ai dit que je fréquentais quelqu'un. Pour l'instant, il discute avec Monsieur Londubat mais je crois qu'il était curieux de te voir.

– Et il a parlé de … tu sais, ajoute-t-il en baissant la voix, des Salvateurs ?

– Non, pas un mot. Il n'a pas encore vu non plus McGonagall. Il va falloir qu'on attende avant de tout lui dire, qu'il en parle avec elle. J'imagine que ça occupera son après-midi. J'irai dire à la directrice que j'ai peut-être des éléments en plus en ce qui concerne Astrid et ensuite, je te ferai venir.

– Oui, souffle-t-il, tu as raison, ne précipitons pas les choses. »

Je souris doucement. Je le sens très tendu. Il risque beaucoup en faisant ça. Je le sais bien, je ne suis pas un monstre au point d'y être insensible. Mais je ressens un sentiment contraire. C'est bien fait pour lui, il a fait les mauvais choix, il en payera les conséquences. En même temps, il a certainement une volonté sincère de sortir de ce cercle vicieux. Merlin.

Un groupe de gens revient du terrain de Quidditch. Tous un peu boueux, les membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor entrent joyeusement dans le hall. Je vois James qui tente de donner les petits coups de balai à Rose pour l'énerver, Evan qui discute de stratégie avec Roxanne, toujours aussi passionnée. Elle n'a pas l'air de nous voir, trop concentrée. Mais mon cœur se serre indubitablement. Scott me prend la main, comme un signe de soutien, je le foudroie du regard. Qu'il arrête ça tout de suite. Ça ne fera qu'empirer la situation. Je chuchote :

« Il faudra que je lui en parle, avant qu'elle n'explose à nouveau.

– Tu penses qu'elle est capable de tout faire rater ?

– Je n'en sais rien. »

Un peu anxieuse, je l'observe de loin. J'attends qu'elle croise mon regard, ce qui ne manque pas d'arriver. Elle plisse des yeux en voyant que Scott tient ma main. J'essaye de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle m'en veuille mais elle ne s'approche pas de moi, elle détourne le regard et tapote sur l'épaule de James pour lui dire quelque chose. Il penche la tête pour m'observer, affiche un grand sourire et nous adresse un petit coucou de la main. Je soupire en lâchant la main de Scott. Comment vais-je bien pouvoir leur expliquer ?

« Ah, voilà la dernière partie de la famille que je cherchais ! Comment allez-vous ? Vous êtes en forme pour battre toutes les autres équipes, j'espère ! »

Percy Weasley arrive, content. Il détourne l'attention, me permettant de respirer quelques secondes. Je croise le regard un peu angoissé de Scott et lui dit, comme pour m'en persuader moi-même :

« Tout va bien se passer. Restons calme.

– J'ai comme l'envie de partir en courant, déglutit-il.

– C'est ton idée à la base alors tu n'as pas intérêt à te défiler. Sinon souviens-toi de ce que je pourrais faire pour ruiner ta vie. »

J'affiche un petit sourire angélique alors qu'il acquiesce lentement, conscient des risques. Je prends une grande inspiration avant de l'entraîner vers le groupe de Gryffondor qui discute encore bruyamment à l'autre bout du hall. Je me glisse à côté de mon père qui écoute Rose parler de ses études. Elle s'interrompt soudain en me voyant et hausse un sourcil amusé. Percy se tourne vers moi, heureux d'être surpris par l'arrive impromptue de sa fille.

« Molly, tu es là ! Et tu m'as tout l'air d'être accompagnée. Scott, c'est ça ? demande-t-il en tendant sa main. Enchanté de te rencontrer !

– Moi de même, répond l'intéressé en lui serrant la main.

– Ne sois pas stressé, mon petit, tant que tu prends soin de Molly, je n'ai aucun problème avec toi. Allez, il est l'heure de manger, les jeunes ! Les repas à Poudlard m'ont diablement manqué. »

Je croise le regard de Roxanne qui passe devant moi sans m'adresser la parole mais elle a un petit sourire qui me donne un petit peu d'espoir. Je reste à l'arrière du groupe qui entre dans la Grande Salle pour dire à Scott :

« Tu vois, tant que tu prends soin de moi, tu n'auras pas de problème.

– Tu sais très bien que je t'aime, Molly, je ferais tout pour te protéger.

– C'est étrange, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en douter toujours un peu. »

Je rejoins rapidement le reste de la famille, je ne veux surtout pas que Roxanne reste seule avec Papa et aborde des sujets qui fâchent. Je m'assois donc entre eux deux, laissant une place en face de moi pour Scott qui me suit timidement. C'est comme si tout se passait trop bien pour être rassurant. Roxanne, bien qu'elle continue à me regarder curieusement, ne fait pas de commentaire sur le revirement de situation. Papa est distrait par les histoires de James. Scott, en face de moi, reste silencieux et semble prendre un soin tout particulier à me regarder tendrement. Tout va bien. Sauf ce pressentiment au fond de moi.

« Alors, Scott, dis-moi, quel projet as-tu pour la suite ? Tu as une idée de ce que tu voudrais faire après avoir quitté Poudlard ? »

Scott est plutôt à l'aise face aux questions de Percy. Il ne panique pas, reste calme, ne fait pas d'allusion à sa condition de membre d'un groupuscule occulte. Ça doit être facile pour lui, ce n'est qu'un mensonge de plus.

« Je n'ai pas encore une idée très précise. J'hésite encore, j'aimerais faire quelque chose au contact des hommes, où je puisse me sentir utile. Mais ce seront surtout les résultats des Aspics qui pourront déterminer ce que je pourrais faire.

– Tu as l'air d'être travailleur, mon garçon, tu devrais y arriver. »

Percy a vraiment l'air d'apprécier Scott. Je croise les doigts pour qu'il le fasse encore longtemps. Et puis les regards se tournent vers moi. J'esquisse un sourire pâle. Il va certainement me poser aussi la question. Je me raidis un peu. Il adore cette question, moi pas. Et ça ne rate pas.

« Et toi, Molly, tu as pris le temps pour réfléchir à ce que tu voudrais faire l'année prochaine ? Je suis sûr que tu pourrais facilement entrer dans un bon département au Ministère. J'ai discuté avec quelques uns de tes professeurs et ils étaient très enthousiastes.

– Je ne sais pas si rédiger des rapports sur les fonds de chaudron est mon rêve, murmuré-je avant me rattraper en souriant. J'ai encore un peu de mal à me projeter, je ne sais pas encore. »

Percy n'a pas l'air d'avoir entendu ma remarque un peu désagréable. Il continue à me parler de son ambition pour moi :

« Il ne faut pas que tu traînes trop, Molly. L'année passera rapidement et si tu veux demander des stages ou un poste au Ministère, il ne faudra pas t'y prendre trop tard. Tu as tout à fait les capacités pour qu'ils t'acceptent mais tu ne seras pas toute seule à vouloir les quelques places qu'il y a. »

J'affiche un sourire poli mais je n'arrive pas à être aussi enthousiaste que lui à l'idée de travailler au Ministère. Il ne voit pas le peu d'attention que j'accorde à ses paroles. J'échange un regard avec James qui comprend facilement mon énervement qui pointe le bout de son nez. Il a l'air de sincèrement compatir. Mais Percy ne s'arrête pas. Le Ministère, c'est sa passion. Et même avoir échoué à avoir le poste le plus haut placé ne lui enlève pas sa passion pour l'institution, c'est plutôt impressionnant. Mais je n'ai aucune envie de travailler sous les ordres de Monsieur Vilnius Lovener, le père d'Emeline, que je prends un certain plaisir à mépriser. Un peu par provocation et pour l'arrêter, je lâche :

« En fait, il y a bien quelque chose qui m'intéresserait... Tu sais quand il faut commencer à envoyer les dossiers pour la formation d'Auror ? »

Je fixe les yeux de mon père. Ils sont écarquillés à l'idée que je puisse m'engager dans quelque chose d'aussi dangereux. Et il arrête net de me parler du Ministère, préférant soudain s'intéresser aux projets de James. J'esquisse un sourire satisfait. Il ne m'encouragera jamais à être Auror, c'est bien trop risqué à ses yeux. Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que j'ai réellement envie de faire mais j'aime bien l'idée de me battre contre des criminels et de faire gentiment peur à mon père.

Le repas se finit dans une ambiance un peu étrange, presque lourde. J'ai l'impression d'être la seule à la sentir mais je me sens aussi particulièrement mal à l'aise que Scott soit là, avec nous. Peut-être que je suis simplement trop stressée par la présence de Percy. Je ne sais pas vraiment.

Tout le monde sort de table, s'éparpille et je regarde Scott dans les yeux, perdue. Papa m'annonce qu'il doit parler avec McGonagall. J'acquiesce distraitement. Il serre à nouveau la main de Scott qui sourit, très aimable, qui n'hésite pas à le flatter un peu, le remercier de sa gentillesse.

« Molly, ça ne va pas ? me demande le Poufsouffle en penchant la tête vers moi.

– Je pense que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

– D'accord, on n'a qu'à aller vers le lac …

– Seule. »

Je coupe court à toute proposition de sa part pour me lever un peu brusquement et m'éloigner le plus possible. J'étouffe dans cette atmosphère trop chaleureuse de la Grande Salle, j'étouffe entre ces sourires feints et ces non-dits. Roxanne est une bombe à retardement, Papa risque de ne pas apprécier la fin de l'histoire et Scott est un danger dissimulé derrière une façade agréable. Je suis pire que les autres. J'ai l'impression d'avoir pactisé avec le diable. Merlin, il faut que je respire.

J'avance dans le doux froid du mois d'Octobre. Le vent fait battre mes cheveux et menace de faire s'envoler mon nœud. Je marche sans trop réfléchir vers la vieille cabane d'Hagrid. Il vit toujours là, à demi-géant, ne fait plus cours mais s'occupe toujours des animaux de le Forêt Interdite. Je ne m'intéresse pas tellement aux animaux dangereux et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. Je ne suis pas une fidèle amie. Beaucoup moins que Lorcan. Il adorait aller boire le thé là-bas. Je l'accompagnais du temps où l'on faisait encore des choses ensemble.

Comme un coup de massue, je me rends compte soudain qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre avec qui partager de tels moments. Quel bonheur ça doit être pour lui. Partager des gâteaux rochers avec une jolie blonde. Quelqu'un d'intéressant et de doux. Il a dû retenir la leçon. Je me sens stupide. Coralie est une fille sympa, elle l'aime sûrement beaucoup, saura prendre soin de lui. Elle est intelligente, parle bien et a un sourire sincère. Mais je suis comme Lysander, je me sens un peu trahie. Par le temps. Tout a changé en si peu de temps. Je ne parle plus à Lorcan, j'ai un peu peur de me confronter à lui, je préfère discuter avec son frère. Celui qui était pourtant toujours le deuxième Scamander. Celui qui avait trahi devient honnête et l'autre s'éloigne de plus en plus.

Je m'arrête de marcher au beau milieu du chemin, prenant soudain conscience que Lorcan pourrait être dans la petite hutte pour présenter à Hagrid sa nouvelle petite-amie. Il y a de la fumée qui sort de la cheminée, des silhouettes qui se baladent à travers les carreaux. Croiser un regard comme le sien est la dernière chose qu'il me faudrait.

Je fais demi-tour, lassée par la vie. Fatalement, je me retrouve à nouveau dans le Hall, ce carrefour de Poudlard où tout le monde passe sans cesse. Tout le monde, même ceux qu'on ne veut pas voir.

« Hé Weasley ! A ce qui paraît tu ressors avec l'autre blaireau? »

Je plisse les yeux pour mieux observer le préfet-en-chef sauter sur l'occasion pour pouvoir me parler de ma vie privée. Je ne réponds pas à la provocation, si ce n'est par l'ombre d'un sourire. Je me défile un peu, commençant à marcher vers les escaliers avant qu'il ne se plante devant moi. Il se met à ma poursuite, disant d'une voix haute exprès :

« Je croyais que c'était la pire personne que tu connaissais pourtant. Il t'avait pas brisé, ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Je préfère ne pas répondre, continuer ma route, ignorer les remarques désagréables. Mais au fond, on sait tous que c'est difficile de rester muet face à ça.

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé entre temps ? Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait à en mourir … Non, ce n'est pas vrai, il ne t'a quand même pas menacé de se suicider pour toi ? Je suis outré ! A moins que ce ne soit la soudaine venue de Papa Weasley qui ait tout remis en jeu …

– Tu as fini ? »

Je m'arrête en haut des escaliers pour le regarder. Léon lève des yeux satisfaits vers moi, comme si sa seule volonté avait été de me faire réagir à tout prix. Je le dévisage, avec une pointe de colère. Il souriait et cesse brusquement pour me regarder avec un air grave.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on en discute, propose-t-il, on a une salle pour ça il me semble.

– Il n'y a rien à dire. Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie. Point final. Les gens qui pensent être légitimes pour en discuter avec moi ont tendance à m'énerver.

– Je cherche juste à comprendre comment tu peux retourner avec quelqu'un qui t'a fait souffrir autant, dit-il avec l'air vraiment inquiet.

– J'étais en colère contre lui mais, quand on a pu s'expliquer calmement, je l'ai compris et je lui ai pardonné. Tu pourrais plutôt me féliciter pour ma capacité d'écoute et d'empathie. »

Il secoue la tête, peu convaincu. Je hausse les épaules. S'il ne veut pas me croire, c'est tant pis pour lui. Il me laisse prendre un peu d'avance et me rejoint, juste pour briser mes espoirs de solitude. Je vais finir par le frapper.

« Mais il avait fait des choses graves, non ? Sinon tu n'aurais pas fini dans cet état. Écoute, Weasley, pour ton bien, tu ferais peut-être mieux de faire attention. Ou sinon tu finiras comme la dernière fois, si ce n'est pire …

– Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi mais je crois que je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Je t'assure, asséné-je en l'empêchant de dire autre chose. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille, il faut que j'aille voir mon père.

– Et ton père, il en pense quoi que tu sortes avec un mec qui t'a fait souffrir ? »

Je ne réponds pas, je ne me retourne même pas, continuant ma route vers le bureau de McGonagall. Le pire, c'est que je me dis exactement la même chose. Il m'a fait souffrir une fois, pourquoi pas deux.

J'arrive à point nommé devant le bureau de la directrice. Mon père et elle sont en train de discuter à la porte, soucieux. En me voyant apparaître, Percy soupire, l'air grave et m'invite à les rejoindre.

« Molly, Minerva m'a dit que tu avais été impliquée dans cette affaire Selwyn ? Cette jeune fille est dans un état terrifiant, je ne comprends pas comment des personnes peuvent être violentes à ce point.

– Vous aviez demandé à son frère s'il savait quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? demande McGonagall en me regardant à travers ses petites lunettes carrées.

– Oui, c'est exact. Côme est plus sérieux depuis un certain temps, je me suis dit qu'il coopérerait volontiers, d'autant plus qu'il est assez protecteur envers sa petite sœur. Donc je lui ai posé quelques questions. Il m'a dit notamment qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis à Poudlard et qu'il la soupçonnait d'être attirée par la magie noire. »

Je me suis interrompue. J'aurais pu parler de la lettre mais je ne le fais pas. Ne vaut-il pas mieux attendre que Scott parle ? Ou est-ce que je dois anticiper pour que ça ne paraisse pas suspect ? Minerva reprend la parole avant que je ne puisse continuer :

« Oui, ça ne m'étonnerait pas, les professeurs aussi ont remarqué son isolement, ainsi qu'une importante baisse dans les résultats. Ce sont des signes qui ne trompent pas. Donc voilà, Percy, où nous en sommes, autrement dit, nous ne savons pas grand-chose, si ce n'est que des mages noirs semblent pouvoir s'attaquer à des élèves de Poudlard. »

Elle me jette un coup d'œil en croisant les bras. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle attend que je révèle ce que je sais. Sauf qu'elle ne peut pas le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne sait pas que je sais quelque chose d'autre. Mais c'est Minerva McGonagall, elle sait probablement tout. Je baisse un peu les yeux, légèrement stressée. Percy, toujours les sourcils aussi froncés, déclare :

« Tout cela est extrêmement préoccupant. Je vous en suis reconnaissant de m'avoir appelé. Demain, j'irai sur les lieux de l'attaque pour voir les alentours, peut-être discuter avec avec les habitants de Pré-au-lard, chercher quelque chose sur quoi nous appuyer.

– Je vous remercie d'être venu, Monsieur Weasley. Je n'aurais pas apprécié faire appel aux Aurors du Ministère par les temps qui courent. Molly, aviez-vous autre chose à nous dire ? »

Bouche-bée, je suis restée à les regarder fixement. Oui, j'ai définitivement quelque chose d'autre à vous annoncer mais le souvenir de Scott si apeuré, de ses mains tremblantes alors qu'il me suppliait de l'aider, tout ça m'empêche de parler des Salvateurs. Pas maintenant, demain, quand on aura décidé précisément ce qu'on a à dire. Astrid est dans un état désastreux notamment par notre faute, je ne peux pas jeter Scott dans la gueule du loup sans le prévenir, sans un plan clair et infaillible.

« Ces derniers jours ont été un peu compliqués, je n'ai pas pu finir mes recherches. Je pense que je pourrais vous faire part du résultat demain. »

Papa fronce les sourcils alors que Minerva hoche la tête gracieusement. Bafouillant une excuse, quelque chose à faire ailleurs, je m'éclipse. Il vaut mieux fuir avant de subir un interrogatoire de Papa, inquiet parce que sa fille pourrait être, d'une manière ou d'une autre, en danger. Certes, je le suis un peu mais si je trouve le moyen de faire évoluer la situation, les cartes pourraient être rapidement rebattues. Pour l'instant, les Salvateurs ont l'avantage de l'anonymat et du secret mais il suffirait de donner un coup de pied dans l'essaim pour en faire sortir toutes les abeilles. Scott n'avait pas tort. Il faut qu'il devienne notre atout, notre agent double.

C'est pendant je me préparais à aller me coucher que Roxanne est enfin venue vers moi. Le regard un peu méfiant et les bras croisés. Elle m'observe quelques secondes, attendant certainement que je lui explique de moi-même. Ce que je ne tarde pas plus à faire. Je m'assois sur mon lit, l'invitant à faire de même, et après un peu soupir, dit :

« Bon d'accord, j'imagine que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis à nouveau avec Scott. Et honnêtement, c'est assez légitime, moi-même, j'ai trouvé ça un peu précipité … Mais, écoute, il a su trouver les bons mots pour m'expliquer et, je ne pouvais pas ne pas lui pardonner.

– Merlin, mais quoi ? Ce qui m'intéresse, Molly, c'est que tu sois heureuse. J'ai compris la leçon, d'accord ? Si tu es mieux avec lui, même si ce n'est pas ce que tu avais l'air de penser hier, alors sois avec lui. L'important, c'est d'éviter le plus possible qu'il y ait une nouvelle chute. Alors je ferais de mon mieux pour te soutenir. »

Je regarde ma cousine qui, fière d'avoir retenu la leçon pour une fois, affiche un sourire beaucoup plus doux que d'habitude. Je la prends dans mes bras, la remerciant d'un chuchotement :

« Merci, Roxanne Weasley. J'avais si peur que tout recommence.

– Tu sais très bien que moi aussi, Molly Weasley Junior. Tu sais très bien que la pire des choses qui pourrait nous arriver est de nous séparer. »

Et, à la regarder dans les yeux, j'ai eu une envie soudaine de tout lui raconter. Pourquoi je suis retournée avec Scott, ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, toute cette histoire de Salvateurs, de groupe de magie noire, Astrid Selwyn, mes espoirs présents. Et je ne dis rien, je ne fais que lui sourire, cette envie au bord des lèvres et quelques larmes qui reviennent au bord de mes yeux. Je me replonge entre ses bras avant qu'elle ne remarque mon mal être. J'ai juste besoin qu'elle soit là, une chaleur éternelle, auprès de moi, dans n'importe quelle situation. Et elle semble s'y résigner, pour une fois, et ne pose pas de question. Elle reste là, à réchauffer mon cœur à peine réparé.


	50. Dimanche 20 Octobre

**Dimanche 20 Octobre**

Il est difficile au réveil de se dire que la veille ne faisait pas partie de cet affreux cauchemar qui hante les nuits. Percy est bel et bien à Poudlard pour élucider l'affaire Selwyn et je me retrouve à nouveau avec Scott pour tenter de lui sauver la vie, bien malgré moi. Et ça ne me donne guère l'envie de me lever.

Je me traîne jusqu'au petit déjeuner avant que le reste du dortoir ne soit réellement levé, profitant des dernières éclaircies matinales de l'année. En fait, j'ai comme objectif plutôt clair de croiser le moins de monde possible ce matin. Mais malheureusement, Scott est un lève-tôt. Il est déjà là, planté dans le Hall, à m'attendre. Il a l'air fatigué, avec plus de cernes qu'hier, les cheveux bruns maladroitement coiffés et un sourire las.

« Bien dormi ? lui demandé-je en guise de bonjour.

– Pas tellement, répond-il en un bâillement. Et toi ?

– J'aurais préféré ne jamais te revoir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

– Quoi, tu me vois dans tes rêves maintenant ? demande-t-il avec un léger sourire.

– Mes cauchemars. »

Il secoue la tête en étirant les lèvres. Pense-t-il que je ne suis pas sérieuse ? J'ai sincèrement envie qu'il s'en aille définitivement de Poudlard mais je n'ai pas la force morale d'assumer tout à fait cette envie et de la mettre à exécution. Je ne sais pas si on peut considérer ça comme de la lâcheté mais clairement, ça me complique bien la vie. Ne serait-ce pas plus simple de laisser Scott se débrouiller seul avec les problèmes qu'il a lui-même créé ? Affirmatif mais je n'ai pas réussi à rester impassible face à ses yeux larmoyants. Qui croirait que ma pitié aurait pu un jour me jouer des tours ?

Il s'installe à côté de moi à la table des Gryffondor, à laquelle il est à nouveau accepté depuis peu. Comme à chaque fois, je me retrouve à regarder mes céréales dans le blanc des yeux et ma cuillère semble me dire que ma vie n'est vraiment pas terrible. Scott, lui, préfère ses habituelles tartines.

« Il faudrait qu'on agisse comme un couple, non ? »

Je le regarde, sceptique. Agir comme un couple, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il est trop tôt le matin pour que quiconque s'intéresse à notre manière de nous comporter. Si je ne suis pas obligée de le toucher, je préfère autant ne pas le faire.

« Sois pas ridicule, il n'y a personne à convaincre mis à part trois demi-portions qui ont encore la marque de leur oreiller.

– Je ne sais pas, dit-il d'une voix basse un peu déçue. Regarde qui entre, par exemple. »

Je jette un coup d'œil derrière mon épaule. Merlin, je vois ce qu'il veut dire. Comme par hasard, voilà un autre modèle de couple qui est apparemment beaucoup plus proche que nous le sommes.

Coralie Catham, accrochée à la taille de Lorcan Scamander, semble ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher d'émettre un rire sincère si énervant dès le matin. Lorcan lui caresse doucement les cheveux alors qu'ils marchent vers la table de Serdaigle. C'est limite si elle ne s'assoit pas sur ses genoux et si elle ne lui tartine pas son pain pour le nourrir elle-même.

La vision me révulse un peu. Avec une grimace, je commente :

« Ce n'est pas une compétition non plus.

– De toute façon, c'est sûr qu'avec ton enthousiasme, on n'aurait pas gagné. Mais avouons-nous perdants avant de participer, tu as raison, c'est plus sage.

– N'essaye même pas. »

Il cherche à attiser mon orgueil mais ce matin, je ne suis définitivement pas assez fière pour relever un défi de ce genre. Que Lorcan et sa nouvelle amie jouent à s'échanger des miasmes tout seul, je n'ai pas l'intention de partager les miens avec Scott. Même si, au fond, voir le Scamander tripoter discrètement sa jolie blonde, souffle sur les braises de mon âme. Honnêtement, je n'ai plus faim maintenant. Je détourne le regard de cet affligeant spectacle pour me tourner vers Scott qui m'observe du coin de l'œil, un peu suppliant.

« Sérieusement, laisse tomber. Tu vois la différence entre elle et moi ? Elle, elle est contente d'être avec son petit-ami. Moi, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix et ça me donne envie de te buter chaque jour de ma vie.

– Tu crois que j'ai le choix, moi ? Molly, il en va de ma survie, dit-il d'une voix sourde, particulièrement touché.

– Bien, alors, faisons juste semblant quand mon père est dans les parages. Il est allé à Pré-au-Lard ce matin. Il faut qu'on mettre notre plan précisément en place. Qu'on soit vraiment préparés pour quand il reviendra. »

Il hoche la tête, déterminé. Il se frotte le menton, très sérieusement, et glisse légèrement sur la banc, pour s'éloigner de moi. Il doit penser me faire plaisir. Je lève les yeux au ciel. D'accord, la situation entière est absurde de toute manière. Je soupire en me rapprochant de lui, de manière à ce que nos épaules se touchent. Je passe mon bras sous le sien pour me serrer contre lui. Il fait exprès de ne pas me regarder alors que je le fixe avec des yeux amusés. Je pose ma tête doucement sur son épaule, laissant mes cheveux lui effleurer le cou. Il contracte sa mâchoire, je le vois très bien d'où je suis.

« Merlin, j'essayais de faire un effort mais si ça ne t'intéresse pas ... »

Avec l'air faussement vexée, je me détache de lui pour revenir à ma place, et même un peu plus loin, déplaçant mon bol par la même occasion. Il soupire en retenant un rire et alors que j'évite ostensiblement son regard, en mordillant légèrement ma lèvre inférieure. Il m'attrape le bras pour me ramener à lui. Je me laisse faire, jouant le jeu, et atterrit dans ses bras, un sourire contrarié aux lèvres. Il chuchote :

« Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ce que tu fais pour moi, Molly Weasley.

– Ne sois pas idiot, je ne le fais pas pour toi, Reeve. Je le fais seulement pour ma bonne conscience. »

Il hoche la tête doucement, en gardant ce sourire plein de charme, ces yeux qui ont quelque chose de si triste au fond des pupilles. J'ai l'impression que plus grand-chose n'existe autour de nous, qu'on est revenu dans le temps, avant qu'il ne fasse cette terrible erreur qui a pulvérisé la confiance que j'avais en lui. Et, si proche de lui, le cœur hésitant à battre, je baisse la garde. Il me rapproche de lui et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ferme les yeux. Merlin, quel goût amer. Je pose une main sur son torse. Merlin, je n'y arrive pas. Ma main le repousse doucement mais fermement. Je rouvre les yeux, ils se plongent, sombres, dans ceux du Poufsouffle qui me regarde avec confusion. Il ouvre la bouche, comme pour s'excuser, mais je secoue la tête et recule, remettant un peu de distance entre nous.

J'ai cette impression d'avoir embrassé le diable, et d'avoir quand même un peu aimé.

« On s'en tiendra à se tenir la main, murmuré-je dans un souffle.

– Je suis désolé, répond-il d'une voix embarrassée. Je n'ai pas pu ...

– Je sais. »

C'est sa manière de me dire qu'il m'aime encore, de continuer à me faire souffrir le cœur et l'esprit. Je me sens perdue. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de nous pour vérifier que personne n'a remarqué le froid soudain qui s'était installé entre nous. Mais personne ne nous regarde. Lorcan a les yeux rivés vers ceux de Coralie. Ils gagnent très clairement la compétition. Je me lève, un peu brusquement, et lui propose d'aller préparer la rencontre avec Percy dès maintenant. Il accepte et, sans même finir sa tartine de marmelade, se lève pour me suivre. On se dirige en silence, naturellement, sans vraiment y réfléchir, vers les bords du lac. Là où nos souvenirs dorment. Généreusement, il enlève sa cape pour la mettre par terre et qu'on puisse s'asseoir sans se salir. Je le remercie d'un regard.

« Par où on commence ? demande-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

– Il faudra que j'y aille seule, d'abord, pour préparer le terrain, dis-je en regardant pensivement les reflets du lac. Hier, je leur ai dit que je continuerai mes recherches. Donc, si j'annonce que j'ai quelques révélations, que j'ai bien réfléchi et je fais en sorte de leur présenter ça comme un avantage, ça pourrait passer plutôt naturellement.

– Il faut que ton père s'inquiète le moins possible pour toi, je pense que c'est ça qui risquerait de le mettre le plus en colère. Il faut surtout que tu insistes sur le fait que je veux changer les choses et que je me propose pour les informer. »

Je me prends la tête entre les mains. Non, Percy ne va pas aimer ça du tout. Scott a raison, pour mettre toutes nos chances de notre côté, je dois les persuader que Scott ne représente pas une menace mais bien un atout. Je souffle, sentant une boule de stress se former dans mon estomac. Il faudrait déjà que je sois tout à fait persuadée que Scott ne représente plus aucune menace. Un frisson me parcourt.

« Je n'ai pas parlé de la lettre d'Astrid, hier, quand ils m'ont demandé si je savais quelque chose…

– Ce n'est pas grave, je la prendrai avec moi, pour leur expliquer, quand tu m'auras introduit. J'imagine qu'ils voudront me voir seul.

– Non. »

Je suis catégorique. Il se tourne soudain vers moi, étonné, ne comprenant pas ce refus un peu brutal. Je répète :

« Non. Tu n'auras pas la lettre entre les mains. Surtout pas si tu es seul. Je ne te fais pas confiance, Reeve. Cette lettre, c'est ma preuve que tu es ce que tu es, tu ne l'auras pas. »

Il me regarde, les yeux durs et les sourcils froncés. J'ai cru un instant qu'il allait s'énerver mais il finit par hocher la tête et baisser les yeux vers le lac. Je croise les bras. Après quelques secondes de silence, je reprends :

« Alors, après avoir annoncé ce que j'ai à annoncer, je te fais entrer, c'est ça ?

– Oui. Ensuite, on avisera selon leur réaction. Je sais déjà ce que je vais leur dire de toute manière.

– Ah oui, et tu leur diras quoi exactement ?

– La vérité. »

Je hausse un sourcil suspicieux. La vérité. Cette si belle chose qu'il semble ne pas connaître si bien que ça. Cette chose qu'il ne m'a pas dite en entier, je le sais. Il a gardé pour lui des détails peu glorieux. J'ai comme un doute, pourra-t-il tout révéler à McGonagall et à mon père ? Ça vaudrait mieux pour lui, sinon, ça voudrait dire que je suis en train de protéger quelqu'un de pire encore que ce que je pensais.

On regarde l'eau faire de doux clapotis sous le soleil pâle d'Octobre. J'ai peur du moment qui approche. Lui aussi, certainement même plus que moi. Il glisse lentement sa main vers la mienne. Je laisse ses doigts s'entrelacer aux miens. Oui, il a très peur. Je ferme les yeux. J'ai l'impression de sentir son cœur battre à toute allure entre mes doigts. Il murmure, c'est à peine si je l'entends :

« Il rentre à quelle heure, ton père, de Pré-au-lard ?

– Je pense qu'il y passera la matinée.

– Est-ce qu'on parle de notre excursion dans la grotte ? demande-t-il alors, tournant ses yeux vers les miens.

– Tu peux peut-être parler de la grotte en omettant le fait que tu m'y as amenée. »

Je croise son regard. Il hoche la tête, compréhensif. C'est une des choses que Percy ne doit surtout pas savoir. Et je sais qu'il en a conscience. Je ressens une pointe de culpabilité en me disant que je lui demande de me mettre à l'abri et de mettre toute la faute sur lui, uniquement sur lui. Mais je ne laisse rien paraître. Pas de faille dans laquelle il risquerait de s'embarquer. Après tout, n'est-ce pas uniquement de sa faute ?

La matinée s'enfuit comme un prisonnier d'Azkaban : douloureusement. Je guette le retour de Percy, le moment où il remontera dans le bureau de McGonagall et où je pourrais m'y introduire, dire ce que dois dire et observer les conséquences. Je suis plus angoissée qu'avant des examens de fin d'année. J'ai une légère goutte de sueur qui coule dans mon dos alors que je me dirige vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Scott est déjà installé à la table des Poufsouffle. Il m'adresse un sourire et me fait un signe pour que je l'y rejoigne. Je jette un rapide regard vers ma table habituelle, Roxanne est en train de papoter avec Léna et Effie, elles ne me voient pas aller à l'autre bout de la salle. Scott me fait une place à côté de lui et dit, un sourire aux lèvres :

« Tu vas bien ?

– Super, vraiment super, réponds-je avec une tentative de sourire. Et toi alors ?

– Génial, ça me fait plaisir de manger avec toi. »

Mais on sait tous les deux qu'on ne va pas bien. A l'autre bout de la table jaune et noire, le préfet Dorian Smith me dévisage, les sourcils froncés. Je me recroqueville un peu, angoissée et me trouvant peu à ma place au milieu des Poufsouffle. Scott essaye tant bien que mal de me mettre le plus à l'aise possible. Il tente de me faire rire mais je ne l'écoute qu'à peine. Je surveille la table des Gryffondor, de peur que Percy débarque sans prévenir.

« Molly, il faut qu'on arrive à se détendre …

– Facile à dire. Je crois que j'ai oublié le sens du mot, dis-je d'une voix froide. Tu as quelque chose à proposer qui me fera oublier les prochaines heures ? »

Je regarde Scott d'un air las. Il a un sourire amusé aux lèvres, celui qu'on fait quand on a une idée stupide en tête. Je soupire en attendant qu'il explicite cette idée. Alors, il prend le plat de petits pois, s'en sert généreusement et attrape sa cuillère. N'avais-je pas dit stupide ? Je vois absolument où il veut en venir. Il met le petit pois dans la cuillère et cherche la cible idéale. Son regard se fixe sur la table de Serpentard et, plus précisément, sur Emeline Lovener. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de la voir avec des petits pois verts dans ses cheveux blonds.

« Ce serait très illégal de ta part, Reeve, chuchoté-je en retenant un rire.

– Je suis un hors-la-loi en repentir. Ce sera mon dernier crime. Promis. Est-ce que ça t'irait comme divertissement ?

– Envoie le missile, je t'en prie. »

Je souris en le voyant reculer la cuillère pour soudain la relâcher, catapultant la petite sphère verte directement dans les cheveux de Lovener.

« Quel talent, sifflé-je en applaudissant discrètement. Tu m'avais donc caché ce don si précieux …

– Et maintenant, regarde le résultat. »

Emeline avait dû sentir quelque chose lui frapper légèrement la tête. On l'a observée passer une main hésitante dans ses cheveux et faire tomber de cette manière le petit pois par terre. Ce n'est définitivement pas suffisant pour l'énerver. Scott, toujours armé de sa petite cuillère, attaque à nouveau. Le second petit pois s'écrase dans le cou de la pauvre fille du Ministre. Et alors, avec délice, on la voit s'exclamer :

« Mais, arrêtez ! Quelqu'un m'agresse, là !

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Emeline ? Il n'y a rien, soupire Garance juste à côté d'elle.

– Ah, mais Merlin, faites quelque chose ! »

Scott avait renvoyé le plus naturellement du monde un petit pois contre l'épaule de la Serpentard. Cette dernière promenait à présent son regard suspicieux et terriblement outré sur la salle toute entière mais il s'arrête surtout sur la table des Gryffondor, n'atteignant jamais à la table des Poufsouffle. Mais bien sûr, qui accuserait des Poufsouffle ? Les Gryffondor, quant à eux, sont curieux et l'observent avec amusement. Je laisse échapper un petit rire en croisant le regard de Scott qui est terriblement fier de lui. Emeline se lève, déterminée à savoir qui l'avait agressée si violemment. Elle pointe du doigt la table où Roxanne est assise en compagnie de la moitié de la famille, dont notamment un James Potter particulièrement moqueur.

« C'est vous …, déclare notre victime d'une voix forte. Je sais que c'est vous ! »

James attrape vivement sa petite cuillère et la montre à la Serpentard en signe de défi, les yeux brillants et un sourire en coin.

« Tu penses qu'on est suffisamment mature pour savoir comment se servir correctement de ça ?

– Voyons James, l'arrête Roxanne d'un geste. Une cuillère, c'est super pratique. Tu savais que son utilisation principale était de mener des choses jusqu'à la bouche. Des desserts en général. Mais ça peut être aussi autre chose. »

Et Roxanne, tranquillement, attrape un petit pois et le place dans sa cuillère. Emeline les dévisage avec des yeux noirs. James observe attentivement les gestes de Roxanne et au moment où elle allait mettre la cuillère à sa bouche, il fait semblant de lui donner un coup de coude dans le bras. Ma géniale cousine en profite pour lancer le petit pois en direction des Serpentard.

« Oh, pardon ! s'écrie-t-elle alors que Brittany qui observait la scène en silence venait de recevoir le projectile en plein sur la joue. J'ai vraiment pas fait exprès !

– Mais ça va pas dans votre tête ! explose Emeline. Quel âge avez-vous ? »

Scott s'empêche de rire trop fort en serrant le poing contre sa bouche. Je ricane en silence. Nous sommes des enfants, Merlin, des enfants qui ne profitent pas suffisamment de leurs opportunités de s'amuser. Scott me tend la main, avec un sourire satisfait. Je tape dedans, amusée. D'accord, il m'a fait oublier nos problèmes pendant quelques instants. C'est assez impressionnant. On observe la scène, innocemment, comme si nous n'avions rien à voir là-dedans.

Un troisième année de Gryffondor en profite pour relancer l'offensive et vise la table des Serpentard. Côme Selwyn se lève aussi, certainement trop heureux d'avoir un prétexte pour participer et il cible les amis de ma maison. Je me mords la lèvre, hésitant entre la culpabilité d'avoir créé un conflit qui commence à dégénérer et le plaisir que ça me procure. Scott sort sa baguette et fait léviter quelques petits pois qu'il fait voler vers la table des Gryffondor avant de les envoyer vers les Serpentard, pour que personne ne se doute que ça vient des Poufsouffle. Ma voisine de table, une quatrième année noire et jaune, s'amuse beaucoup et nous regarde en hochant la tête, approuvant nos cibles. Roxanne me jette un regard furtif, elle se doute de notre culpabilité. Et il me semble avoir aperçu un petit clin d'œil dans notre direction.

J'étais contente de rester à l'abri chez les Blaireaux, à manger mes petits pois en paix et en pouffant mais alors que la guerre semblait être ouvertement déclarée à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle et que personne ne voulait réellement y mettre fin, mon regard croise celui de Léon Wilkes. Il a dû voir que je n'étais pas à la table des Gryffondor, il a dû trouver ça louche et son regard pesant sur moi ne me laisse pas de doute. Non seulement il sait que nous sommes les coupables, mais il semble plus en colère encore. Il secoue la tête. Je suis puérile en plus d'être certainement une idiote inconsciente dans son regard. Je hausse les épaules, négligemment. J'ai conscience que je n'arrange pas les choses. Mais une petite bataille Gryffondor contre Serpentard n'a jamais fait de mal.

Je me vois obligée de détourner le regard de celui furieux de mon homologue car Scott tire sur ma manche pour pouvoir me glisser à l'oreille :

« Regarde à la porte. »

Je suis son conseil et comprends pourquoi tout sourire s'est effacé de son visage. Il a pâli. Percy est juste sur le pas de la porte, en train de discuter, l'air particulièrement préoccupé, avec la directrice de Poudlard. Cette dernière, fatiguée d'entendre les cris des Serpentard vindicatifs et les rires des Gryffondor, finit par hausser le ton pour que tout le monde se calme.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? s'exclame-t-elle par dessus ses lunettes. On ne vous a jamais appris à vous tenir correctement pendant le repas ? Que tout le monde ramasse ce qu'il a jeté et se remette à sa place ! Rapidement. »

Son ton est sec, elle n'a pas l'air d'humeur à rire. J'échange un regard un peu anxieux avec Scott. Ce n'est pas tellement bon signe pour nous.

Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se rasseyent dans un murmure mécontent. Chacun est persuadé de sa victoire et s'en félicite à voix basse. Je soupire. Ce joyeux intermède aura été bien bref. Scott commence à triturer ses doigts. J'essaye d'intercepter le regard de Papa mais il ne regarde jamais dans ma direction et finalement, il n'entre même pas dans la Grande Salle, laissant McGonagall seule s'avancer vers la table des Professeurs.

Scott pose sa main sur la mienne. Il est tendu, il cherche certainement un soutien, mais je suis aussi crispée que lui. Mon regard balaye une nouvelle fois la Grande Salle. Léon est toujours en train de nous observer du coin du l'oeil, méfiant. Scott serre ma main un peu plus fort. Le préfet-en-chef de Serpentard semble avoir quelque chose contre nous. Encore plus que d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien s'imaginer ? Qu'on fomente le complot du siècle ? C'est fort probable maintenant que j'y pense. Non, ne pas penser à l'hypothèse que je puisse totalement être tombée dans un piège qui se refermera sans pitié sur moi à la minute où Papa saura. Je détache mon regard de Léon, je continue à observer anxieusement la salle. Et mes yeux croisent ceux de Lorcan. Scamander. Des jours et des jours que l'on s'évite. Scamander, toi qui fut un si bon ami. Je croirai presque le voir sourire mais ça ne doit être qu'une ombre qui passe sur son visage. Il se tourne à nouveau vers sa bien-aimée. Alors que je me tourne vers le mien, au sourire bien plus crispé. Je chuchote :

« Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça ne marche pas. Après tout, tu as bien réussi à me faire rire, n'est-ce pas ? Tout peut arriver.

– C'est gentil de ta part d'essayer de me rassurer …

– C'est moi-même que je rassure, avoué-je dans un sourire las. Mais tant que Minerva n'aura pas fini de manger, on ne pourra rien faire.

– Tu as raison, attendons le dernier moment pour vraiment paniquer. Il faut que j'aille récupérer des choses dans ma salle commune, dit-il un peu soudainement en se levant. J'imagine que tu ne veux pas m'accompagner ?

– Du moment que tu n'en profites pas pour t'enfuir lâchement, ça ira. Je vais aller réfléchir à un discours cohérent. On se retrouve dans une demie-heure dans le couloir du bureau de McGonagall ?

– Parfait, mon amour. »

Son ton change naturellement, passant de l'angoisse à une tendresse souriante. Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes et il s'en va d'un pas rapide. Il semble si à l'aise dans la dissimulation, trop pour quelqu'un qui n'a de cesse de dire à quel point il est stressé et qui risque beaucoup. Ça m'interpelle l'espace de quelques instants. Il est double. Capable de stupidité pour se détendre et de devenir beaucoup plus grave en une seconde. Ma gorge se serre. Je n'ai pas confiance. J'ai peur, je crois.

Je quitte la table des Poufsouffle, où finalement, je ne me sens pas réellement à ma place et me mets à marcher dans les couloirs du premier étage, à la recherche de quelque chose pour m'occuper l'esprit avant le fameux rendez-vous. J'aurais bien besoin d'une distraction. Je m'accoude à une fenêtre pour regarder la nature silencieuse et immobile. Rien, pas même une biche qui passe la tête à travers les arbres de la Forêt Interdite, pas un élève assez fougueux pour faire une excursion dehors. J'entends des pas arriver dans ma direction. Je jette un coup d'œil, dans l'espoir que ce soit un compagnon d'aventure, quelqu'un de sympathique, qui compatirait avec moi. Mais n'enterrons pas le mangemort avant de l'avoir vaincu. C'est Lorcan sans Coralie qui passe dans ce couloir. Je voulais quelqu'un d'amusant avec qui je ne suis pas en conflit ouvert. C'était trop demander. Il me regarde fixement alors que je détourne les yeux, en faisant un petit sourire gêné. Je continue à observer par la fenêtre, pour essayer de ne pas le voir me juger de son regard sévère, pour ne pas le voir m'ignorer toujours aussi effrontément que d'habitude.

Mais je sens sa présence à côté de moi. Un frisson me parcourt. Il s'est arrêté. Je n'ose pas le regarder. Lorcan Scamander, s'il te plaît, tu ne vas certainement pas me faire un blague hilarante alors je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je suis nostalgique de l'époque où on riait bien tous les deux, à tel point que j'arrivais à avoir des abdos rien qu'avec ça. Mais en ce moment, je n'ai plus d'abdos, ni de meilleur ami.

« Comment tu vas, Molly ? demande-t-il en faisant bondir mon cœur. Je t'ai vu en meilleure forme. »

Je ne m'y attendais pas. Qu'il me reproche de sortir avec Scott, qu'il me dise que je suis une garce froide et cruelle, qu'il soit acerbe, vicieux, peu importe. Je pouvais m'attendre à tout, sauf ça. Ça doit lui faire du bien de sortir avec Coralie Catham. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lâcher, amèrement :

« Tu t'es enfin débarrassé de ta copine ?

– Et toi de Scott, visiblement. »

J'esquisse un sourire un peu méprisant mais il a gagné un point. Je sens son sourire, sans même avoir besoin de le regarder, je ne le connais que trop bien, il est fier de son petit effet. Je soupire avant de me retourner vers lui, pour lui faire face.

« C'est elle qui m'a envoyé te parler, dit-il d'un ton égal en haussant les épaules. Elle doit avoir peur des représailles, ou quelque chose comme ça.

– Je me disais bien. Ça ne te ressemblait pas de faire le premier pas. De quoi veut-elle qu'on parle ? De l'échec de notre relation ? Du fait que je suis une garce ? »

Il plante ses yeux dans les miens. Je suis sèche, peut-être trop, il tente de faire des efforts. Mais la dernière fois que j'ai essayé, il n'a fait que me poignarder dans le dos. Pourquoi ferais-je mieux ? Il hoche doucement la tête, compréhensif, et se tourne vers la fenêtre. Il ouvre la bouche, comme il le fait si souvent, pour dire quelque chose, puis il se ravise. Il fait toujours ça, incapable de se décider. Ça m'épuise déjà. Et il finit par se lancer :

« D'accord, je m'avoue vaincu. Je suis désolé, Molly. J'ai été abject.

– Oui.

– C'était une bonne chose que tu avances avec Scott, ça m'a fait prendre du recul. C'était ridicule. J'étais ridicule.

– Oui. Enfin … Oui. »

Est-ce que Scott est une bonne chose ? Je ne saurais pas le dire avec conviction. C'est ça qui m'inquiète le plus. J'évacue le problème rapidement en parlant plutôt de lui :

« Je suis contente pour toi. Toi et Coralie. Vous êtes mignons.

– Elle est formidable, dit-il en souriant, un peu embarrassé. Scott doit être quelqu'un de bien aussi. »

Non. Pourquoi veut-il me parler absolument de Scott ? Je suis trop incertaine sur son cas, sa sincérité, le futur, la réaction de Papa. Lorcan intercepte mon hésitation. Il fronce les sourcils.

« Tout ne se passe pas bien avec lui ? demande-t-il étonné.

– Non. Enfin, si, tout se passe très bien, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que … Ne le prends pas mal, mais c'est assez embarrassant d'en parler avec toi.

– Certainement. »

Je retiens ma respiration. J'aurais aimé lui dire la vérité, pourquoi je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, pourquoi je suis encore avec lui, tout. Mais je finis par expirer silencieusement, tendue. Ça va être l'heure pour retrouver Scott. Il faut que je parte. J'esquisse un mouvement de recul en disant :

« Je dois y aller, Scott m'attend.

– Tu diras bonjour à ton père de ma part, fait-il pour toute réponse.

– Je n'y manquerais pas. Et pense à aller parler avec Lysander, aussi. Il en a autant besoin que toi, je pense.

– C'était sur ma liste. »

Je hoche la tête, satisfaite. C'est une bonne chose de faite. Et je m'éloigne pour de bon. Laissant Lorcan regarder pensivement par la fenêtre. C'était inespéré. Peut-être que tout peut ne pas se passer mal. Les gens peuvent pardonner, ou essayer très fort.

« Tu es prête ? me demande Scott en arrivant presque en même temps que moi dans le couloir qui mène droit à la porte des enfers.

– Je crois. »

Il me regarde avec détermination. C'est comme un sparadrap, il faut qu'on l'enlève le plus rapidement possible, la douleur intense ne sera rapidement plus qu'un souvenir. Je ne peux pas laisser la peur me dominer. J'ai peur de décevoir mon père et Minerva, de perdre mon poste de préfet-en-chef, de leur colère, pour Scott, qu'il soit expulsé à cause de moi. Scott se rapproche de moi, posant son front délicatement sur le mien. Je fais quelque chose d'inattendu, en passant mes bras autour de lui pour le sentir contre moi, partager mon angoisse. Il me serre dans ses bras. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de chercher ses lèvres, pour y coller les miennes. Libérer la tension. Il m'embrasse tendrement et finit par me pousser légèrement vers le grand aigle aux ailes ouvertes. Je m'avance doucement, c'est l'heure de vérité.

J'ai le rythme cardiaque élevé en entrant dans la pièce où se trouvent Percy et McGonagall. Cette dernière m'accueille d'un signe de la tête. Elle me regarde à travers ses petites lunettes. J'ai l'impression qu'elle sait déjà ce que je vais leur annoncer. Je m'assois timidement sur la chaise à côté de mon père. Il me sourit, je n'arrive à lui rendre qu'une grimace crispée. Il ne sourira plus dans quelques minutes, quand j'aurais annoncé la terrible nouvelle. La directrice me demande, croisant ses mains sur son bureau :

« Miss Weasley, avez-vous de nouvelles informations à apporter ? »

Elle penche la tête vers moi, me fixant toujours de ses yeux perçants. Je tente de respirer correctement, en hochant la tête, un peu hésitante. Papa me regarde, impatient d'en savoir plus et en même temps embarrassé, car il ne veut pas que je sois mêlé à ça. Ça lui fait peur, autant qu'à moi. Je toussote pour mieux déclarer ce que j'avais tant répété dans ma tête :

« Oui, il s'agit de Scott. »

Je m'arrête pour scruter leur visage. Papa semble beaucoup plus étonné que Minerva. Je continue, avant qu'on ne me pose des questions.

« Il m'avait demandé de ne pas en parler mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Astrid, je ne peux plus faire comme si de rien était. C'est pour ça que je vous en parle aujourd'hui. On a conscience que c'est très dangereux. Il est désespéré, il ne sait pas où chercher de l'aide. Vous êtes sa dernière chance de se sortir de cet enfer.

– Tu veux dire que … ? fait mon père en hoquetant.

– Il y a un groupe de mages noirs qui a réussi à infiltrer l'école, je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi mais ils sont là, autour de nous. Ils se font appeler les Salvateurs. Astrid fait partie des Salvateurs. Scott fait partie des Salvateurs. »

J'ai l'impression d'avoir posé un bombe et d'avoir allumé la mèche. Le visage de Percy semble exploser. McGonagall reste comme figée. Je continue, essayant tout pour le défendre :

« Il m'en a parlé et j'étais furieuse contre lui et effrayée. Je n'ai pas su comment bien réagir mais avec ton arrivée, Papa, je pense que c'est le bon moment. On ne peut pas laisser ça continuer. Il est prêt à tout vous raconter, à vous aider à les arrêter. Il est prêt à tout pour faire cesser ce groupe de magie noire. Il peut nous être utile…

– Depuis quand sais-tu cela, Molly ? »

Et la voix de Percy claque comme un fouet, dure et brutale. Je m'arrête de parler pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il se contient encore. Je ne peux pas lui dire que je sais cela depuis longtemps. Je ne peux pas avouer que je suis sortie avec lui alors même que je savais. Je ne peux pas dire qu'il m'a forcé à sortir avec lui le temps de sa venue à Poudlard, que ça fait partie d'un plan. Je réponds d'une voix plus tremblante que prévue :

« Pas très longtemps, j'ai tout de suite refusé de le revoir quand j'ai découvert que … Mais je tiens à lui, plus que je ne le croyais. C'est quelqu'un de profondément bon, à qui il est arrivé de mauvaises choses. Il faut lui donner une chance de s'en sortir. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si on ne parvient pas à le sauver des griffes de ces Salvateurs. »

Je suis inconsciente, je me mets en danger sans cesse alors qu'il a perdu tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. Il souffle profondément, se retenant de crier tout cela à ma figure maintenant. Je n'ose même plus le regarder dans les yeux. Je garde la tête baissée.

« Merci, Molly, dit Minerva d'une voix apaisante. Tu peux aller le chercher. J'imagine que c'est lui qui attend derrière la porte. »

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Je me lève en silence et me faufile pour retrouver Scott qui me regarde arriver avec angoisse. Il cherche dans mes yeux à savoir comment ça s'est passé, je murmure :

« Ils veulent te voir. J'ai fait de mon mieux, je te promets. »

Il prend ma main et la serre trop fort. Il est très tendu. Je pose une main sur sa joue avant qu'il n'y aille. Il respire mal.

« Il ne faut pas craquer maintenant. Tout est entre tes mains et tu vas y arriver. Ne mens pas, fais comme on a dit. Ça se passera bien.

– Merci, Molly. »

Il hoche la tête en soupirant. Il lâche ma main pour entrer dans le bureau, où les chuchotements s'éteignent en nous voyant. McGonagall, le regard sévère, montre la chaise où j'étais assise à Scott. Elle déclare à mon intention :

« Merci Molly, vous pouvez disposer. »

Je fronce les sourcils. J'aurais aimé être présente, j'aurais aimé savoir tout ce que Scott ne m'a pas dit. Mais je ravale ma fierté et fais demi-tour, n'adressant pas un regard à mon père qui de toute façon aurait tout fait pour l'éviter. Il ne veut pas m'impliquer plus. Quelle hypocrisie, je suis sûre que je les aide bien pourtant. Et voilà comment on me récompense.

Je bouillonne, forcée de rester à la porte, à essayer d'écouter ce qu'il s'y dit sans y parvenir. Rien n'est intelligible, je ne peux que remarquer les haussements de ton de mon père. Il doit sérieusement crier sur Scott. Ça me ronge de l'intérieur. Il pense que ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais il se trompe. Non seulement il se trouve que je suis une de leur cible mais en plus, il se pourrait bien que ce soit lié à Maman. Et ça, plus que tout, ça me donne envie de défoncer la porte.

« Mollynette, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait cette porte ?

– Elle existe et c'est déjà trop, maugréé-je en me retenant de donner un coup de pied dedans.

– Comme les chaises, dit-il avec un sourire peu amusé.

– Oui, un peu. »

Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis hier matin, depuis que j'ai discuté avec Scott. Quand il me regarde avec ce fond d'amertume, ce sérieux, il ressemble beaucoup plus à son frère. Lysander, cet ami inattendu, celui qui est toujours là malgré tout. Je reste muette, terriblement angoissée. Je n'ai pas le cœur à me fâcher avec lui. J'aurais plutôt une sale envie de pleurer. Adossée au mur, je me laisse glisser pour m'asseoir par terre, je suis comme recroquevillée, entourant mes genoux de mes bras. Il soupire et s'assoit à côté de moi, laissant traîner ses grandes jambes en travers du couloir.

« Après Lorcan, toi. Je vais commencer à croire que vous essayez de m'envoyer des signaux.

– Rassure-toi, je ne risque pas de te laisser seul très longtemps.

– Comment ça ? Ton père n'aime pas Scott ? Ou alors au contraire, il l'aime trop et ça te rebute ? »

Je hausse les épaules en esquissant un petit sourire ironique. Il semble comprendre en entendant un éclat de voix provenir du bureau.

« C'est sur Scott que ton père crie comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Apparemment, ça ne me concerne pas suffisamment.

– Et ça crie depuis combien de temps à l'intérieur ?

– Bien trop longtemps, si tu veux mon avis... »

Il reste silencieux, ne pose pas plus de question. Il doit voir que je n'ai pas l'intention de tout lui dire, ou que je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer simplement. On reste tous les deux quelques instants dans le silence avant qu'il ne fasse un petit sourire en disant :

« Tu as parlé avec Lorcan. »

Ce n'est pas une question, il le sait, et à voir son regard, il en est content. Je souris pâlement.

« Oui. Toi aussi ?

– Oui, il est venu me voir pour s'excuser, dire qu'il prenait les choses différemment maintenant. Deux jours qu'il sort avec Coralie, il est transformé.

– Je crois que ça lui a fait du bien de s'éloigner un peu. Il a pu réfléchir et arrêter …

– D'être un idiot complet, complète Lysander en riant. Ouais, on va prier Merlin pour que ça continue. »

Soudain, les cris que l'on entendait depuis tout à l'heure se taisent. Il y a eu comme un bruit sourd. Je me suis levée, bondissant sur mes pieds, surprise. La porte du bureau de McGonagall s'est ouverte en grande, violemment, avec une colère furieuse. Percy est sorti du bureau, seul, rouge, les lunettes tombant de plus en plus bas sur le bout de son nez. J'ai dégluti, n'osant pas un faire un geste. Lysander s'est levé et a reculé de quelques pas. Il est tellement en colère qu'il ne nous a même pas vu. Il passe une main, si fatiguée, sur son visage, sous ses lunettes, pour tenter de se calmer. Ses yeux sont à présent clos. Il ne va pas bien. Ça ne s'est pas bien passé.

Mon cœur accélère, j'ai le ventre plus noué que tout à l'heure, si cela est possible. J'aimerais tellement me glisser dans le bureau de la directrice pour rejoindre Scott. Tout sauf affronter Percy seule. Mais je ne vois pas d'autres issues. Avec hésitation, je m'avance d'un pas vers lui, je tente une approche discrète, douce, qui inspirerait au calme.

« C'est fini, Molly, dit-il d'une voix sourde. Plus jamais tu ne fais ça, plus jamais tu ne t'approches de lui, plus jamais tu ne te mêles de cette histoire.

– Papa, je … Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Et c'est comme si tout avait explosé autour de nous, Percy explose et j'encaisse les dégâts comme je peux.

« Je t'ai demandé de ne pas t'en mêler, Molly Artemisia Weasley Junior. Tu ne te rends pas compte d'à quel point c'est dangereux ! Tu as beaucoup trop tardé pour en parler à des adultes. Des victimes auraient pu être évitées bien plus tôt ! Non seulement, tu t'es mise en danger mais tu as participé à cela, tu as mis d'autres personnes en danger. Tu t'es rendue complice … Est-ce que tu comprends, Molly ? »

Il hurle. Il hurle, tout le monde peut entendre ses mots si durs. C'est injuste. J'en ai le souffle coupé, c'est à peine si je ne suffoque pas, j'ai les yeux brouillés, l'envie de partir en courant. Je me sens comme une petite fille qui vient de faire une bêtise et que son père gronde.

« Est-ce que tu comprends, bon sang, Molly ? »

Il m'assène ces mots avec ses pupilles dilatées de colère. Et je les reçois comme des coups de marteaux. Je n'arrive pas à répondre, j'ai des sanglots coincés dans la gorge. J'ai envie de m'effondrer mais je reste plantée devant lui, bien droite, les yeux dans les siens. Et je ne dis rien. Il reprend ses invectives encore plus fort :

« Mais enfin, Molly, comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Si tu savais tout le mal que j'ai eu quand ta mère a disparu et que j'ai dû vous élever tout seul, toi et ta sœur, tu trouverais ça totalement irrespectueux de te mettre en danger comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que je deviens, moi, sans toi ? Tu y as pensé avant de te mêler à cette affaire ? Et tu n'as pas pensé que tu aurais pu être renvoyée ? Revenir à la maison, tu aurais aimé, n'est-ce pas ? Molly ? Tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde à ton poste ? C'est important pour toi et pour aller au ministère ! Mais non, Molly Weasley n'en a que faire de son avenir ! Et puis tu as pensé à ma réputation, tout ça aurait pu ruiner ma carrière ! Tu ne reverras pas ce garçon, tu m'entends ? »

Je frémis de colère. Chacun de ses mots me révolte un peu plus que le précédent. Non seulement il ose me parler de sa carrière mais il le fait de manière abjecte. Il fait tout pour me faire réagir, il veut une réaction de ma part, des excuses peut-être, n'importe quoi. Mais je n'ai pas le cœur à m'excuser de quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis pas la principale responsable. Je ne suis que la victime. C'est si injuste.

« Réponds-moi, Molly. Promets-moi de ne plus jamais t'approcher de lui !

– Non, fais-je d'un ton buté. Non, je ne peux pas te promettre ça.

– Qu'est-ce que tu … ? s'arrête-t-il soudain.

– Tu m'as bien entendue. Ce sont des affaires qui me concernent maintenant, que tu le veuilles ou non. On m'y a mêlé, ce n'est pas de ma faute et je continuerai à essayer de comprendre. »

Il me regarde, stupéfait de ma réponse. J'ai parlé le plus calmement possible, sans baisser les yeux, avec détermination. Il secoue la tête.

« C'est hors de question ! Je t'interdis de faire ça. Tu n'as pas intérêt à me désobéir. Si tu le fais, Molly Weasley, il y aura des représailles terribles.

– Parce que tu crois que c'est ce qui m'importe le plus ? Je n'en ai rien à faire de ta réputation, ni de la mienne. Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne vois pas ce qu'il y a derrière, de bien plus important.

– Tu vas me dire que tu l'aimes et que tu ne peux quitter l'amour de ta vie ? grogne-t-il avec mépris.

– Surtout pas, réponds-je avec une rage profonde. Je te parle de l'amour de ta vie, à toi, que tu aimais et que tu as quitté en arrêtant de chercher. »

Le temps semble suspendu. Il me regarde fixement, soudainement beaucoup moins agité, comme s'il en était abasourdi. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ça. J'ose en remettre un coup, avec froideur.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser tomber comme tu l'as fait. Crois-moi, s'il faut que je me mêle à cette affaire pour avancer alors je n'hésiterai pas. Tu peux essayer de m'en empêcher, tu peux toujours, mais, Percy Weasley, tu risques de le regretter. »

Je prends une grande inspiration et tourne les talons. Percy ne semble pas être en état de réagir. Lysander, témoin de la scène, me regarde passer devant lui, dans un silence glacial. Je ne me retourne pas, je ne veux surtout pas lui donner cet espoir. Il a voulu m'humilier. Il n'aura pas ce qu'il veut.

Je reste longtemps, toujours au même endroit, au bord du lac. A pleurer de colère, à arracher des touffes d'herbes pour laisser sortir ma rage. J'ai comme mal partout, je n'arrive pas à respirer correctement. J'ai de la colère dans la tête, une sourde et noire colère, aveuglante, un fond d'humiliation, une profonde tristesse, une déchirure. On m'écarte du jeu, on me crie dessus, on me rend plus coupable que je ne le suis, on ne m'a pas laissé m'expliquer. Réduite au silence, il faut bien que ça sorte.

Le vent sèche mes larmes. Je me lève. Il ne me reste qu'une terrible envie de ne pas me laisser faire. Je ne vais pas laisser mon père dicter ma vie. Il faut que je voie Scott, qu'il me dise comment il va faire maintenant, ce qu'ils ont prévu, ce qu'il a révélé. Percy devrait partir avant le dîner. Qu'il parte et qu'il le fasse en regrettant tout ce qu'il m'a dit.

Les yeux brûlants de colère, je marche d'un pas vif. Scott, il faut que je trouve Scott. Je n'ai jamais autant voulu le voir. Je ne sais pas où il est mais je jure que je vais le trouver. Je parcours tout le château, du bureau de McGonagall, à la salle commune des Poufsouffle, je ne m'arrête pas, je traverse des couloirs vides, j'évite les pièges de Peeves et enfin, j'aperçois sa silhouette non loin de la cour de Métamorphose. C'est à peine si je ne me jette pas sur lui. Il sursaute.

« Molly ! Tu ne devrais pas être là…

– Je suis où je veux. Raconte-moi, ça s'est passé comment, avec McGonagall ? Tu vas pouvoir jouer les agents double ? Elle va pouvoir te protéger ? Dis-moi !

– Je n'ai rien le droit de te dire, Molly, ton père a été très clair. Si je veux pouvoir rester à Poudlard, on doit arrêter de se voir.

– Je ne peux pas rester en dehors de ça, tu le sais bien. J'imagine que tu ne leur as pas parlé précisément de tes missions. Mais elles continuent de me concerner, n'est-ce pas ? Mon père ne serait pas clément s'il l'apprenait malencontreusement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? De toute façon, ton père ne peut que me détester …

– Crois-moi, ça, je l'avais bien vu.

– On a entendu votre dispute avec McGonagall. »

Il me regarde en soupirant, visiblement tiraillé. Il ne sait pas comment me gérer, personne ne le sait, je suis incontrôlable. Il finit par me prendre le bras, pour m'entraîner plus à l'écart, là où personne ne pourrait ni nous voir, ni nous entendre.

« D'accord, je sais que tu penses qu'il y a un lien entre les Salvateurs et ta mère. Je ne peux pas te dire le contraire mais je n'ai pas plus d'information que ça.

– Et ils te protégeront, alors ? demandé-je le cœur battant.

– Ton père était très mitigé, il n'avait pas vraiment envie que je reste à Poudlard. McGonagall a eu du mal à le convaincre que je puisse être utile. Mais finalement, oui, je dois les informer de tout ce que j'apprends. J'ai la formelle interdiction de prendre le moindre risque, je dois paraître normal à leurs yeux.

– Alors tu devrais continuer ta mission. »

Il fronce les sourcils en regardant tout autour de nous. Il n'a pas l'air convaincu par mon idée.

« Continuer à sortir avec toi ? Ton père …

– Mon père est un idiot. »

Il soupire. Il a l'air de penser que je ne peux pas lui demander ça, que ça nous mettrait en danger tous les deux. Mais au fond, il en a envie, je le sais. Et il sait que je ne peux pas m'arrêter, il ne peut pas me raisonner, c'est trop tard. Et il sait aussi qu'il risque de le regretter, d'en payer le prix fort.

C'est l'heure, Percy va partir, je suis postée dans un coin du Hall. Ils devraient tous arriver bientôt. Scott, Percy, tout le reste de la famille. Tous prêts pour un ultime feu d'artifice.

« Je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure, fait une voix à côté de moi.

– Je n'ai pas le temps, Lysander, dis-je sèchement.

– Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas faire, Molly, mais c'est certainement une mauvaise idée. Tu n'es pas en état de réfléchir correctement. »

Je le foudroie du regard. Il a l'air particulièrement sérieux, les bras croisés, le menton relevé. Je hausse les épaules.

« Laisse-moi faire ce que je veux. Tu vois bien que je suis d'une humeur massacrante, pour ton propre bien, laisse-moi tranquille.

– Et pour ton propre bien à toi, tu devrais m'écouter. »

Lasse, je lève les yeux au ciel. Et je le laisse parler, pour m'occuper en attendant que tout le monde arrive.

« Ton père était complètement bouleversé. Et tu es au moins autant bouleversée que lui. Quoi que tu fasses, tu ne penses pas que tu le regretteras ? Tu ferais mieux de ne pas chercher plus la confrontation. Ton père s'en veut beaucoup, tu ne ferais qu'empirer les choses. Ce n'est pas raisonnable.

– Je n'ai pas envie d'être raisonnable, là. Je te remercie d'essayer de me protéger de moi-même mais tu as bien entendu ce qu'il m'a dit, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça. »

Tant pis si, à la fin, il ne reste que des cendres, au moins, j'aurais laissé sortir cette rage de moi. Lysander secoue la tête, convaincu du contraire.

Soudain, entre dans mon champ de vision Percy, accompagné de Lucy au regard sombre, de Roxanne à l'air embarrassé, de Rose à la lèvre mordue, de tous les autres qui affichent une mine déconfite. La nouvelle s'est propagée. Je me redresse, sentant en moi la terrible envie de trouver du plaisir dans sa souffrance. Ses lunettes toujours basses sur son nez se tournent vers moi, me remarquent. Je laisse apparaître un sourire mauvais. Scott devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Qu'il fasse vite, que je puisse libérer mes pulsions. Roxanne fait quelques pas dans ma direction, espérant certainement elle aussi me raisonner. Mais c'est trop tard, Scott est là et je traverse le hall pour le rejoindre, sous les regards angoissés de ma famille, sous les yeux déçus et blessés de mon père.

Je l'enlace, passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns, en appréciant la douceur, et je l'embrasse passionnément. Sans doute est-ce la première fois que j'y mets autant de cœur. Scott, entre deux états, perdu, hésite. Sa raison voudrait me repousser, s'enfuir loin des problèmes que je lui crée. Son cœur n'y arrive pas. Il pose ses mains sur ma taille. C'en est trop pour mon père. J'entends son pas énervé s'approcher. Je ne me détache pas de Scott, surtout pas.

Des mains fermes nous séparent. Lysander et Roxanne me retiennent, ils tentent de m'écarter alors que Percy ne s'intéresse pas à moi qui lui lance des éclairs avec mes yeux en me débattant. Il préfère attraper Scott par le col et le soulève avec violence. Il crie qu'il ne veut plus jamais qu'il me touche. Je hurle à mon tour qu'il doit nous laisser vivre. James me cloue le bec d'un coup de baguette. Lucy, en larmes, s'accroche à Papa pour qu'il lâche Scott.

« Je suis désolé, Monsieur Weasley, je … Votre fille a …

– Tu n'as pas dû bien comprendre, mon garçon, ne rejette pas la faute sur ma fille. Tu es en train de lui faire du mal. Ne l'approche plus jamais.

– Monsieur Weasley ! Que se passe-t-il ? »

Madame Ross, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, intervient, écartant le petit attroupement qui s'était formé autour de nous. Percy semble se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il lâche Scott, le laissant enfin respirer. Madame Ross s'approche du Poufsouffle et pose une main sur son épaule. Elle met de la distance entre mon père et lui.

« Vous ne pouvez pas agresser des élèves, Monsieur Weasley, reprenez-vous.

– Ça pourrait nuire à ta réputation, lâché-je d'une voix forte et provocatrice.

– Ce n'est pas la peine de croire que tu pourras le retrouver dès que je serai parti, Molly. Je pense que Scott a mieux compris que toi. »

Il recule de quelques pas, adressant un regard noir à Scott qui me regarde en secouant la tête, me suppliant de cesser. J'ai la gorge serrée, autant que mes bras retenus par mes deux amis. Je lance à Percy un regard plein de défi. Il soupire avec fureur et frustration. Tout semble tendu au maximum et pourrait bien lâcher si quelqu'un le décidait. Mais Roxanne me glisse à l'oreille, tout doucement :

« N'empire pas plus la situation, Molly, il va partir.

– Elle a raison, ajoute Lysander. Viens, tu as besoin de te calmer. »

Je ne sais plus de quoi j'ai besoin. Je me suis perdue dans les méandres de ma colère. Ils me font reculer, pas à pas, alors que Percy a tout l'air de faire de son mieux pour se contenir.

« Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux de ma vie. Ce n'est pas la tienne, tu sembles l'oublier parfois. C'est bon, lâchez-moi, ajouté-je à l'intention de Roxanne et Lysander. Je n'ai plus rien à faire là, de toute manière. »

Ils me laissent partir. J'adresse un dernier regard sombre à Percy et m'en vais sans me retourner. Ils restent tous bouche-bée. Je peux entendre d'ici les sanglots de Lucy, les pensées emplies de remords de Papa, les doutes de Scott. Je continue à marcher pour ne plus les entendre. Ne plus jamais entendre le désespoir.


	51. Lundi 21 Septembre

**Lundi 21 Octobre**

« Tu te souviens quand ma mère avait décidé de me punir en enfermant mon balai dans la cave pour l'été entier parce que j'étais sortie pendant la nuit pour voler jusque chez Evan ?

– Oui, je m'en souviens, soupiré-je. Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?

– Figure-toi que j'étais persuadée que tu serais du côté de ma mère, parce que tu es du côté des gens raisonnables d'habitude. Mais cette fois-ci, tu m'avais défendu. Tu étais allée voir Angelina pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de m'empêcher de réaliser mes rêves, que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans mon balai et que je savais que c'était idiot alors que je ne le referai plus.

– Et tu l'as quand même refait, dis-je en esquissant un sourire.

– Mais Maman ne l'a jamais su, c'est le principal. Tu te demandes peut-être où je veux en venir ... »

Je regarde ma cousine avec lassitude. Oui. J'aurais presque préféré qu'elle s'énerve directement, qu'elle me crie dessus, qu'elle me dise à quel point c'était méchant de faire ça à Percy et que je devrais me sentir mal. Je me sens déjà suffisamment mal comme ça. J'ai mal dormi. Je me sens vidée de toute énergie. Et Roxanne qui se précipite sur moi dès le matin, avant même que je ne sois levée pour me parler de quelque chose qui date d'au moins trois ans, ça m'épuise encore plus. Qu'elle m'achève ou qu'elle me laisse tranquille.

« Je veux te dire que, même si ça m'agace bien que tu te disputes autant avec Percy pour Scott, je resterai de ton côté, quoi qu'il arrive. Parce qu'on est des quasi-sœurs et on se soutient. »

Surprise, j'ouvre de grands yeux que je plonge dans ceux de Roxanne. Roxanne, qui a l'habitude de s'énerver rapidement, de rarement donner de secondes chances aux gens, qui crie fort, qui aime bouder dans son coin, qui fait ses sourires méprisants à tout va. Roxanne, que j'aime si fort. Je me relève vivement pour sauter dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle. Elle rit en me tapotant le dos. Je lui dis, avec un grand sourire :

« Merlin, Roxanne, tu es exceptionnelle. J'ai eu tellement peur que … Que tout recommence et que tu sois en colère contre moi. Je suis désolée pour ce week-end, j'imagine que Lucy ne va plus vouloir me parler, que la moitié des gens seront du côté de Percy.

– En même temps, tu l'aurais bien cherché, non ? demande-t-elle avec une petite grimace.

– C'est Percy qui l'a cherché le premier. »

Elle hoche la tête, doucement. Mais elle a raison, j'ai cherché à provoquer, c'est normal qu'il y ait des conséquences. Mais hier, c'était tellement insupportable. Percy a été odieux. Il a mérité cette confrontation. Si j'avais pu faire pire, je l'aurais sans doute fait. La colère, ce matin, est un peu redescendue, elle n'emplit plus toute ma tête, mais elle reste présente. Une petite douleur qui me pique de son aiguillon pour continuer à me faire avancer. Roxanne fronce les sourcils et dit, embêtée :

« Lysander m'a parlé de votre dispute. J'aurais fait comme toi. »

Je la remercie d'un sourire. Je sens qu'elle a des mots aux bords des lèvres qui ne sortent pas, qu'elle retient avec hésitation. Je l'encourage d'un signe de tête à dire le fond de sa pensée.

« Il m'a parlé aussi de ce que tu avais dit sur ta mère. »

Rien qu'en entendant le mot mère, je me crispe. Bien sûr, Lysander a tout entendu. Mon poing se serre autour du drap. Roxanne fixe ma main quelques instants avant de dire, à voix basse :

« Tu penses avoir trouvé quelque chose ?

– Je ne sais pas, dis-je d'un ton sourd.

– Et ça aurait quelque chose à voir avec Scott ? »

Elle cherche à me regarder dans les yeux mais j'évite son regard. Je ne sais pas. J'aimerai tellement que Scott puisse m'emmener sur une réelle piste mais j'ai peur qu'il ne soit vraiment inutile. J'ai peur d'avoir trop misé sur lui. Cette histoire de Salvateurs que j'ai découverte, je ne sais pas à quel point ça peut être lié à ma mère. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont fait exprès de me faire miroiter ça pour que je m'intéresse à Scott. Et il m'a bien manipulé.

J'ai le menton qui tremble légèrement. Je ne crois pas que je peux en parler avec Roxanne. Ça doit être secret. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque maintenant que Scott est protégé par McGonagall. Personne ne doit être au courant. Roxanne pose une main douce sur mon avant-bras, comme pour me montrer que je n'étais pas obligée de répondre. Je hausse juste les épaules. De toute façon, je n'en sais rien moi-même.

Toute la journée, j'ai eu le droit un panel de réactions différentes. Lucy a refusé de m'adresser la parole, elle ne supporte pas que je me dispute avec Papa. Je n'ai pas insisté, ça lui passera. James a voulu m'expliquer pourquoi il trouvait mon comportement inapproprié, je l'ai envoyé balader, c'est le dernier à pouvoir me donner des conseils sur le comportement. Fred s'est contenté d'un haussement d'épaule et d'un soupir, l'air de dire que son avis m'importerait peu de toute manière et qu'il ne voulait pas s'en mêler. Rose m'a fait la morale, me disant d'un air grave que la famille était ce qu'il y avait de plus important. Je ne parle même pas de la réaction du reste de la famille et du reste du château. Tout le monde est au courant et tout le monde adore me le faire savoir. A mon plus grand désespoir.

« Bah alors, Molly, moi qui croyait que dans la famille Weasley, tout allait toujours pour le mieux, tu viens de détruire le mythe ! a dit de sa voix insupportable le mini-crétin de service.

– Mike Douglas, sois gentil, dégage.

– Sinon quoi ? Tu vas aller embrasser quelqu'un pour me mettre en rogne ? »

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre, je dégaine ma baguette et lui envoie un Silencio en pleine tête. Il a beau tenter de crier, aucun son ne sort de sa voix. Avec un sourire quelque peu satisfait, je le regarde s'égosiller en silence. C'est une image rare, dont il faut savoir apprécier la saveur.

Autre Serpentard, autre saveur. Je me rendais en Défense contre les forces du mal quand quelqu'un m'a bousculé au détour d'un virage. C'est Léon. J'ai tout de suite le sentiment que ça va mal se finir. On échange un regard noir. Et il s'énerve rapidement :

« Weasley, Merlin ! T'en as pas marre de foutre toujours la merde ? »

Il secoue la tête en me regardant de travers. Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore pour qu'il m'agresse comme ça ? C'est lui m'est rentré dedans et c'est lui qui s'énerve. Je hausse les sourcils, stupéfaite et lève les mains en l'air comme pour prouver mon innocence. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de m'énerver contre lui, j'ai dépassé mon quota de colère pour tout le mois, hier.

« Mais il faut que tu te calmes, toi, soupiré-je en secouant la tête. Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches exactement ?

– Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, ne fais pas l'innocente, Weasley, c'est un rôle qui te va mal ! »

Je me masse légèrement les tempes, déjà fatiguée par ses cris de colère que je ne comprends pas. S'il veut jouer aux devinettes, qu'il le fasse tout seul, je m'avoue vaincue. C'est pas la première fois qu'on me fait le coup et honnêtement, ça commence à bien faire. Il m'en veut pour quelque chose, bien, pour quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en aurait à faire de ma dispute avec mon père et Scott ? Ce ne sont pas ses affaires ! A moins que …

« Si c'est à cause des petits pois, ta réaction est un peu exagérée, m'exclamé-je. Déjà, c'était l'idée de Scott, j'ai rien fait, et avoue que toi-même tu as trouvé ça drôle de voir Emeline galérer avec des petits pois dans les cheveux …

– Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Même si maintenant que tu le dis, c'était vraiment débile et ça ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde que ce soit l'idée de ton pote le Blaireau. Est-ce que c'était son idée aussi de me pourrir la vie encore plus ? Dans ce cas, il a une terrible influence sur toi, ton père a eu raison de te séparer de lui ... »

Je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'il me raconte. Je le regarde s'énerver tout seul, stupéfaite. Il ose me parler de mon père pour dire qu'il avait raison. Mais est-ce qu'il est seulement conscient que ça me donne une raison légitime pour prendre ma baguette et le dégager de mon chemin sans avertissement. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me battre à main nue, je suis trop fatiguée pour cela mais un petit Stupéfix ne demande pas tant d'énergie que ça et me permettrait d'arriver à l'heure en Défense contre les forces du mal. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de dégainer ma baguette qu'il sort la sienne et la pointe vers ma gorge. Je m'écrie, scandalisée :

« Nom d'un Scroutt-à-pétard, Wilkes ! Pourquoi t'es toujours si violent ? J'ai Merlin rien fait de mal ! Si tu continues à pointer ta baguette sur moi, je te jure que tu auras des problèmes, par contre.

– Ne mens pas, dit-il en gardant sa baguette levée. Je sais que tu as dit à Emeline que je l'avais trompée tout l'été avec Brittany. »

Il a la mâchoire plus serrée, le regard plus noir, les sourcils plus froncés que jamais. J'ouvre de grands yeux étonnés. Qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte ? D'accord, je l'ai déjà menacé avec cette histoire mais je n'ai jamais rien dit pour autant. Et je n'avais plus aucune raison pour le faire. Et puis il me semble que je n'étais pas la seule à être au courant. Il pense vraiment que je n'ai que ça à faire en ce moment ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit ricanement fatigué. Merlin, c'est la meilleure. Mais mon rire ne fait que l'énerver davantage. Je soupire :

« Lâche-moi, Wilkes. Tu crois vraiment que ça m'intéresse, tes histoires avec Lovener ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as trouvé que c'était de bon goût de fréquenter d'un peu trop près sa meilleure amie.

– Je sais que c'est toi, ça t'amuse bien de me voir souffrir ?

– Bah oui, c'est vraiment ma passion dans la vie, répliqué-je d'un ton las. Sérieusement, Léon Wilkes, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'ai fait ça ?

– Tu me détestes, tu détestes Emeline, si tu peux faire une pierre deux coups, ça t'arrange bien ! Elle m'a dit que c'était toi qui lui avait avoué, pourquoi elle me mentirait là-dessus ? »

Je laisse sortir un grognement agacé. Merlin, qu'il aille régler ses affaires sentimentales sans moi, les miennes sont déjà suffisamment compliquées comme ça. Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi Emeline est allée raconter que je lui avais dit que Léon l'avait trompée avec Brittany. Et au fond, je m'en fous pas mal. Léon hésite alors que je secoue la tête, irritée.

« Emeline est une peste, Wilkes, tu la connais bien, il me semble. Alors elle a certainement voulu me faire porter le chapeau parce que tous les problèmes dans sa vie sont créés par moi. Tu es tombé dans le panneau. C'est tout. Laisse-moi partir, je suis censée avoir cours dans trois minutes. »

Il baisse sa baguette dans un geste lent. Il doute, rouge de rage. Soudain, il se recule d'un pas pour mieux donner un violent coup de pied dans le mur. Je ferme les yeux, un peu effrayée. J'ai bien cru que ça allait être pour moi. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux. Je sens qu'il s'en arracherait bien quelques poignées. La colère. Je connais ça. Ce sentiment d'impuissance, d'être dominé, aveuglé par la rage. Perdre la raison. Je connais bien, oui. Il reprend ses vociférations :

« Mais si c'est pas toi, c'est qui alors ? Merlin, Emeline va être infecte maintenant.

– Elle l'était déjà avant, lâché-je avant de me dire que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée du siècle. J'étais loin d'être la seule au courant, à ce que je sache. Cherche peut-être du côté de tes potes, ils veulent peut-être juste récupérer les faveurs de la fille du Ministre.

– Va en cours, bordel ! »

Je hausse un sourcil perplexe avant d'éclater de rire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend, il devrait arrêter de changer d'avis toutes les trois secondes. Consciente d'être un peu pénible, je lui tapote l'épaule avec compassion alors qu'il mord presque son poing de rage. Je lui dis d'un ton calme :

« Je suis désolée pour toi, mais ce n'est vraiment pas moi. De toute façon, tu ne peux t'en vouloir qu'à toi-même, et je sais que ce sentiment est douloureux. »

Je n'attends pas une réponse, j'ai pas envie que son coup de pied atteigne une partie de mon corps comme il en a certainement très envie. Je file vers la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal. J'ai un peu d'appréhension. Madame Ross était là, hier, elle a dû voir toute la dispute avec Percy et je n'ai pas envie de croiser son regard un peu hautain. Elle a peut-être sauvé Scott des griffes de mon père mais ça ne me la rend pas sympathique pour autant. Et si elle demande à me parler à la fin du cours, je risque de l'aimer encore moins.

« Miss Weasley, vous êtes en retard. »

De deux minutes, Merlin. Là, je commence à la détester. Elle hausse un sourcil étonné en me voyant lever les yeux au ciel en entrant dans la salle dont la porte était encore ouverte. Les autres sont à peine installés, elle ne va pas me faire croire que c'est un drame si j'arrive à quinze heures deux au lieu de quinze heures pile. Elle me foudroie du regard alors que, ne prenant même pas la peine de m'excuser, je me glisse sur la chaise à côté de Léna. Celle-ci fronce les sourcils et chuchote :

« Ne commence pas à énerver Ross dès le début, elle risquerait de nous mettre une interro surprise.

– Pitié, tout sauf ça, maugréé-je en sortant mes affaires.

– Installez-vous en silence s'il vous plaît ! Puisque certains ont envie de se faire remarquer, peut-être que Miss Weasley peut nous parler des Quintapeds, que vous étiez censés étudier pour ce cours ? »

Merlin, je pose ma tête au creux de ma main. Hier, j'ai vécu le pire jour de ma vie, elle le sait très bien, je n'ai pas pris le temps de me pencher sur le sort de ces créatures absurdes à cinq pattes. J'ai une forte envie de sortir de la salle plus vite que je n'y suis entrée. Elle me fixe avec ses petits yeux satisfaits. Je ne sais rien sur les Quintapeds, hormis qu'ils ont cinq pattes. Et je m'en fiche, je n'ai que la scène d'hier où elle éloignait Scott de mon père qui me revient en tête. Merlin, j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir ressassé beaucoup la journée d'hier, que le fait que Roxanne soit de mon côté avait tout balayé d'un revers de main et voilà que cette saleté de prof me la rappelle à la raison.

« Vous ne pouvez pas en parler ? demande-t-elle d'un ton insupportable.

– Ce sont des créatures qui ont cinq pattes et qui sont très dangereuses, tenté-je pour sauver l'honneur.

– Si c'est tout ce que vous pouvez me dire, c'est très décevant. Ce n'est pas comme cela que vous aurez vos ASPIC à la fin de l'année. Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de lever ma baguette vers elle pour la faire taire, Merlin ! Je ne fais que soupirer avec fatalisme en faisant un geste dédaigneux de la main. Qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle veut tant qu'elle finit par me laisser tranquille. Léna fronce les sourcils, certainement vexée de voir des points enlevés si facilement. Mais les points, la coupe, les ASPIC, quelle importance ça a ? J'ai une terrible envie de pleurer. Tout devient n'importe quoi, je fous tout en l'air, sans plus aucun remord. Avant, j'étais dévastée de faire perdre des points à la maison, je voulais être un modèle parfait. Et maintenant, j'ai l'esprit embrouillé, je suis aveuglée par la moindre émotion.

Mon regard croise par inadvertance celui de Scott Reeve. J'avais fait de mon mieux pour que ça n'arrive pas aujourd'hui, pour me laisser le temps de me ressaisir avant de le questionner plus en profondeur. Et voilà qu'il m'observe de l'autre bout de la salle, comme inquiet. Il a sûrement raison de s'inquiéter pour moi. Je voudrais tellement demander à Léna de me surveiller, de m'écraser les orteils le plus fort possible si je dis un mot de travers, si je foudroie du regard une nouvelle fois la professeur qui s'est désintéressée de moi quelques instants pour écrire quelque chose sur le tableau. Mais je ne dis rien, mon amie le fera certainement de sa propre initiative.

A la fin du cours, où j'ai évité le plus possible de me faire remarquer, j'ai tenté une sortie rapide en toute discrétion mais c'était sans compter la réactivité de Madame Ross quand il s'agit de me pousser à bout.

« Miss Weasley, venez me voir. »

Dans son regard, je vois qu'elle me reproche de fuir. Comment pourrait-elle me reprocher ça ? N'est-ce pas légitime de ma part ? Elle attend que les autres personnes soient sorties, Scott s'en va sans un regard pour moi, prenant soin de respecter les consignes de mon père. Je soupire. Elle pose ses mains fermement sur son bureau en me regardant avec son air sévère.

« J'ai bien conscience que vous êtes dans une période difficile, Molly, mais il ne faut pas que ce soit au détriment de vos études.

– Pardon ? Vous pensez que je le fais exprès peut-être ? demandé-je avec un regard dégoûté.

– Je pense que vous êtes une excellente élève et je ne voudrais pas que vous vous laissiez déconcentrer. Gardez bien en tête que l'objectif de cette année est d'obtenir vos ASPIC, c'est pour ça que vous êtes là. Ne croyez pas que je m'acharne sur vous pour des raisons personnelles, je veux simplement vous faire réagir. Vous ne pouvez pas vous laisser distraire de cette manière cette année. C'est un tournant pour votre avenir.

– Excusez-moi, dis-je en haussant légèrement le ton, ça ne se reproduira pas. Il est évident que ma carrière est la première chose à laquelle je dois penser. Je suis vraiment désolée de l'avoir oublié ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. »

Elle sent l'arrière-goût sarcastique dans ma phrase mais ne relève pas. Elle parle comme mon père. C'est insupportable. Je lui jette un regard sombre, elle soupire et me laisse enfin partir. Je ferme la porte derrière moi en la claquant plus que je n'aurais voulu mais elle a provoqué en moi le même rejet que j'ai ressenti pour Percy. Rejeter tous ceux qui se mettront sur mon chemin pour retrouver Maman. Cette idée tourne et retourne dans tous les sens dans ma tête. Ça va me rendre folle.


	52. Mardi 22 Octobre

**Mardi 22 Octobre**

J'ai beau fixer le hibou posté devant moi, il ne s'en va pas, il a toujours ce parchemin dans le bec et le regard insistant. J'imagine que c'est une lettre de Papa. Je ne veux pas la prendre. Je ne veux pas l'ouvrir. Il y a une chance sur deux que ce soit une Beuglante et ça ne me donne pas envie de savoir ce qu'il veut me dire. Ou peut-être qu'il cherche à s'excuser, qu'il me dit qu'il comprend ma colère, qu'il décide de continuer à chercher Maman, qu'il n'arrêtera jamais d'essayer de reconstruire notre famille. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'arrive pas à la prendre.

Le hibou tente de mordiller la main, pour que je le soulage de sa lettre. Mais si je la prends, je ne pourrais pas résister à la curiosité et je la lirais alors que je ne veux pas excuser Percy, je ne veux pas entendre encore ses reproches. Je les ai déjà suffisamment en tête.

« Tu ne prends pas la lettre ? demande Fred en fronçant les sourcils pendant que je me lève.

– Non, tu n'as qu'à la prendre, si tu la veux, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

– C'est peut-être important, dit-il avec hésitation.

– Peu m'importe. »

Je hausse les épaules, n'écoutant pas le cri scandalisé du hibou qui me voit partir. Fred lui caresse doucement le plumage et attrape la lettre. Je détourne le regard avant qu'il n'observe de plus près ce qu'il y a écrit dessus. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle contient. Je prends le chemin de la salle commune, quittant le petit déjeuner bien avant de l'avoir terminé.

« C'est ton père, Molly, fait Fred en me suivant d'un pas rapide. Tu devrais la lire.

– J'en doute, lâché-je d'un ton froid.

– Merlin, arrête de faire ça ! Molly, t'es une vraie tête de mule quand tu t'y mets. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais toujours ça ? Tu penses que ne pas lire cette lettre effacera tes problèmes ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Essaye de comprendre Percy, il t'aime et veut juste te protéger. Il est maladroit mais … »

Je m'arrête en levant les yeux au ciel et me retourne pour faire face à mon cousin. Il tient la lettre en me regardant avec une pointe de colère. Fred n'est pas quelqu'un qui se met en colère. C'est quelqu'un qui préfère de loin rire que pleurer, qui est d'une grande gentillesse et qui fait tout pour éviter les problèmes. Il est ami avec tout le monde pour ne pas avoir d'ennemis. Il ne se mêle jamais de ce qui ne le regarde pas, préférant laisser à Roxanne le rôle de la fille bavarde et mauvaise langue. C'est rare de le voir comme ça, de l'entendre dire ça.

Sans dire un mot, je lui arrache la lettre des mains. Il me dévisage un instant alors que je décachette la lettre devant lui. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'écriture serrée de mon père. Un frisson parcourt mon corps, j'ai envie de la déchirer avant même de l'avoir lue. Mais le regard sérieux de Fred m'en dissuade. Je prends une grande inspiration avant de me plonger dans la lecture.

 _Molly,_

 _S'il te plaît, prends le temps de lire cette lettre même si je sais que tu vas avoir envie de la jeter avant même de l'ouvrir. Je te connais, Molly, je sais comment tu fonctionnes. Tu penses qu'en t'opposant à moi, à mes ordres, tu seras plus libre. Mais tu es plus intelligente que ça, tu dois savoir que je ne veux que te protéger, que je suis ton père et que jamais je ne voudrais que tu perdes une once de liberté. Mais il y a certaines limites que tu dois respecter, pour ton bien._

 _Qu'il est douloureux pour un père d'écrire ces mots-ci à sa fille. Tu m'as déçue, Molly, je pensais que tu étais plus responsable que ça, que tu savais voir venir le danger et l'éviter en en parlant aux bonnes personnes. Mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. Et au fond, ma fille, je te comprends. Il est difficile d'être toujours raisonnable, de ne jamais faire un pas de côté. Je te comprends, Molly, quand tu dis que ce qui compte le plus pour toi, ce n'est pas ta carrière et ton avenir mais ta mère, ta famille et ton bonheur. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Mais je veux juste te protéger. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'ai oublié ta mère, Molly, surtout pas. Mais tu ne peux pas la chercher toi-même, toute seule, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux et je refuse de te perdre toi aussi._

 _Prends soin de toi, ma chérie, ne prends pas de risque. J'en prendrais pour toi s'il faut mais vis ta jeunesse, ne te préoccupe pas des affaires des adultes, travaille dur pour montrer aux autres que tu es la meilleure, ne te laisse pas abattre. Molly, j'ai confiance en toi pour faire les bons choix._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Papa._

Je replie la lettre, les mains moites. J'ai du mal à la remettre dans son enveloppe. Mes yeux sont brouillés. Mes épaules sont légèrement secouées de tremblements. Tout mon corps semble trembler. Je n'arrive pas à mettre cette Merlin de lettre dans son enveloppe. Des larmes mouillent mes doigts fébriles qui s'acharnent contre le papier.

Fred me prend doucement la lettre des mains, la met calmement dans l'enveloppe et il me serre dans ses bras en silence. Je m'accroche à lui, reniflant dans son épaule. Je ne retiens plus les sanglots et mon cousin me permet de tenir encore debout en passant une main douce sur mes cheveux pour que je me calme. Il n'est plus en colère. Il n'a fait que m'écouter lire la lettre d'une traite, d'abord la voix pleine de colère, puis la gorge serrée. Je me réentends prononcer les derniers mots de Percy, la voix empreinte de tristesse.

« Ça va aller, Molly, ça va aller, chuchote-t-il à mon oreille pour me rassurer. Je suis désolé mais je pense que tu avais besoin de la lire. Il faut laisser sortir les émotions. Ce n'est pas bien de tout garder pour soi. »

Je suis trop occupée à laisser couler mes larmes pour lui répondre. Pourtant, je voudrais le remercier mais ça reste coincé dans ma gorge. Il finit par se détacher de moi, doucement, pour me tenir par les épaules et me regarder dans les yeux. Je l'ai rarement vu si sérieux.

« Tu devrais lui répondre.

– Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai, soufflé-je entre deux reniflements.

– Essaye au moins. Il a aussi besoin que tu lui parles, je pense.

– Merci, Fred. »

Il me sourit pour toute réponse et m'entraîne vers la salle commune. On marche quelques instants, en silence, le temps pour moi de sécher mes larmes et de reprendre mes esprits.

« Molly ! fait James en me sautant presque dessus. J'ai pensé à un truc … T'as pleuré ? »

Il s'interrompt en me regardant fixement. Je soupire. Je le dévisage de mes yeux rouges alors que Fred lève les yeux au ciel, excédé par notre cousin maladroit. Il semble comprendre et hausse les épaules, prêt à m'exposer sa pensée du jour.

« Pour Halloween, il faut absolument qu'on organise quelque chose ! Est-ce que ça te dirait de proposer à McGonagall que je fasse un nouveau concert ? J'ai plein d'idées pour de nouvelles chansons et c'était mortel la dernière fois ! »

Mortel ? Comme « Molly c'est la mort » ? Je fronce les sourcils. Je n'avais pas pensé à Halloween, c'est bientôt mais étrangement, j'avais autre chose à penser ces derniers temps. James trépigne, il a vraiment envie de retourner sur une scène, il aime trop ça. Je hausse les épaules. En même temps, ça ne m'arrange pas vraiment de retravailler tout de suite avec Léon. Mais son sourire est trop large pour le faire disparaître comme ça.

« Allez, Molly ! Et je te jure que je ne ferais plus de chanson sur toi. On va préparer un truc sympa avec les gars ! Dis oui, s'il te plaît, j'aiderai pour l'organisation et on s'occupera aussi de la déco et …

– C'est bon, soupiré-je. C'est d'accord. Tu demanderas aussi à Léon et McGo mais je suis d'accord sur le principe. Ça peut être sympa.

– Tu entends ça, Fred ? Elle a dit oui ! »

Fred regarde James en riant alors que ce dernier me tend la main pour que je tape dedans, ce que je fais avec un petit sourire amusé. Et il s'en va crier à ses amis qu'ils pourront refaire un concert extraordinaire pour Halloween. Encore faudra-t-il que Léon et Minerva soient d'accord. Mais personne ne peut résister au sourire insistant de James Potter. Fred me tape l'épaule en disant :

« T'as bien fait, ça nous changera à tous les idées.

– On en a besoin, réponds-je en regardant James partir à la recherche de ses lunettes qui font Yeah. Enfin, on n'a pas forcément besoin d'un cousin à l'ego surdimensionné.

– Oh, ne t'inquiète pas … On commence à avoir l'habitude, ce ne serait pas le premier. »

Je le foudroie du regard en comprenant qu'il parle de moi. Ça ne fait que l'amuser davantage. Je monte au dortoir sans un regard de plus pour lui, trop fière pour essayer d'argumenter. Je dépose précieusement la lettre de Percy dans ma malle. Je ne me sens pas d'humeur à lui répondre maintenant. Je préfère laisser la tempête s'essouffler un peu, ne plus avoir des élans de colère, ne plus perdre mes moyens en voyant Scott ou en faisant face à Madame Ross. Il faut que je retrouve une forme d'équilibre dans ma vie, pour pouvoir m'attaquer à répondre à Percy. Sinon, je risque de répondre quelque chose que je regretterais.

A midi, en sortant d'un cours de Botanique particulièrement laborieux, je me dirige vers les toilettes pour essayer d'enlever la terre incrustée dans chaque repli de ma main et sous mes ongles. Mais j'ai beau versé plusieurs litres d'eau sur mes mains, frotter à m'en faire mal, j'ai l'impression que la terre reste accrochée comme si sa vie en dépendait. Merlin, qu'est-ce que Monsieur Londubat met dans sa terre ? C'est insupportable. J'allais utiliser la magie pour résoudre ce problème quand la porte derrière moi s'est ouverte dans un grincement inquiétant. Je fronce les sourcils, ce n'est pas les toilettes de Mimi pourtant. Mais n'importe qui à le droit d'aller aux toilettes. Je sors ma baguette, cherchant la formule exacte d'un sortilège de nettoyage suffisamment précis.

« Salut, Weaslaide, ça faisait longtemps que tu ne nous avais pas pourri la vie.

– Et ça vous avait manqué ? »

Je me retourne lentement pour découvrir devant mes yeux ébahis Emeline Lovener en compagnie de Brittany Norwich et Natacha Rosenthal. Je hausse un sourcil perplexe. Ça alors ! Emeline et Brittany se liguent contre moi au lieu de se battre entre elles. Franchement, je suis déçue, l'effet est beaucoup plus pathétique. En voyant que j'ai ma baguette en main et que discrètement, je me prépare à riposter si ça tourne mal, Emeline lève la sienne en ma direction, immédiatement imitée par ses deux acolytes.

« Tu es en sous-force, remarque-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais. Je crois qu'on va pouvoir en profiter pour te faire regretter ce que tu as fait. »

Je hoche la tête, compréhensive. Ce que j'ai fait. Bien sûr. C'est si facile de croire à ses propres mensonges. La fille du Ministre se rapproche de moi doucement. J'adresse un regard dur à Brittany. Que Lovener me déteste et veuille me faire porter le chapeau, j'ai l'habitude. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Norwich ne réagit pas, pourquoi laisse-t-elle Emeline faire ça, me punir pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait. Quel genre d'amitié ont-elles ? Brittany, si elle était saine d'esprit, aurait dû se séparer d'Emeline, n'était-ce pas le moment idéal pour s'affirmer enfin ? Mais elle ne fait rien d'autre que de détourner le regard et baisser légèrement la main. Elle peut bien avoir honte, ça n'arrange toujours pas mes affaires. Emeline se plante juste devant moi, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres roses. Je la dévisage un instant avant de soupirer :

« Il reste encore à savoir ce que j'ai fait. Parce que c'est marrant, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être coupable. Sauf si tu veux parler des petits pois évidemment, là, je veux bien reconnaître que …

– On veut parler de ce que tu as dit à tout le monde concernant Léon et moi, déclare Brittany d'une voix plus aiguë que la normale tout en évitant encore mon regard. Alors que ce n'est qu'un paquet de mensonges. »

Un paquet de mensonges. Merlin. J'ai fortement envie de la secouer en lui criant de se réveiller, d'arrêter de vouloir lécher les bottes de Lovener. Elle tente de sauver sa réputation comme elle peut mais c'est elle qui a créé le paquet de mensonges en question. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si elle a réussi à embrouiller Emeline au point de lui faire croire que ce n'était pas vrai ou si Emeline connaît la vérité, s'en fiche et trouve juste en cela l'occasion de me menacer dans des toilettes. Je lance un regard à Natacha qui fait un peu pot de fleur mais qui bloque l'accès à la porte de sortie.

« Il est vrai que j'étais au courant de l'histoire, commencé-je, mais Emeline, réfléchis deux secondes, même si c'est un exercice difficile pour toi. Si je te l'avais dit, je m'en souviendrais, non ? Parce que ça ne tient pas debout, tu ne peux pas m'accuser de te l'avoir dit alors que tu sais pertinemment que je ne t'adresse la parole, comment dire... Jamais si je n'en suis pas forcée.

– Arrête tes conneries, Weasley, m'ordonne Lovener d'un ton sec habitué à donner des ordres. On sait toutes que c'est toi qui a inventé ça et que tu l'as répété à tout le monde.

– Mais pourquoi aurais-je fait ça, Merlin ? Ça me fait juste perdre mon temps. Laissez-moi partir, j'ai autre chose à faire. »

Je tente de la pousser légèrement pour sortir de là, m'éloigner de ces filles et de leurs problèmes qu'elles veulent me créer. Mais Emeline me remet à ma place en pointant sa baguette directement sous ma gorge. Je laisse échapper un petit soupir énervé et recule d'un pas.

« Pourquoi ? Mais pour avoir Léon pour toi toute seule ! »

Elle crie ça, comme si c'était une évidence. Je cligne des yeux, hébétées. Léon ? Pour moi toute seule ? Quelle drôle d'idée. Cette fille est encore plus incroyable que je ne le pensais, complètement timbrée. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire, même si je sais que je ne suis pas dans une position très favorable pour me foutre de sa gueule mais c'est terriblement tentant.

Son regard vire au noir, elle croit ce qu'elle dit. Je jette un coup d'œil à Brittany, elle est toujours embarrassée par la situation. Je soupire bruyamment pour répondre :

« Lovener, je n'en ai rien à faire de Léon, d'accord ? Et s'il n'en a rien à faire de toi, ce n'est pas mon problème non plus. »

Je vois dans ses yeux passer l'ombre du doute et elle serre encore plus fort sa baguette. On a tous nos mensonges auxquels on se raccroche. Mais là, ça suffit. Je ne vais pas la laisser me menacer une minute de plus pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait. Je fais un mouvement sec de baguette et la sienne vole pour atterrir dans le lavabo. Sans ménagement, je l'écarte de mon chemin pour sortir de ces Merlin de toilettes. Je contourne Natacha qui me lance un regard noir et en atteignant la porte, je jette un coup d'oeil en arrière. Emeline a le visage déformé par la colère, peut-être aussi par la tristesse, je ne sais pas vraiment quelles émotions elle arrive à ressentir. Brittany a laissé en suspend un geste dans sa direction, elle m'adresse un regard un peu perdu. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Je leur tourne le dos pour de bon, soulagée de n'avoir pas eu à engager un véritable duel.

Tout ça à cause de Léon, Merlin. Il faut qu'il leur parle, arrête de se planquer lui aussi derrière des mensonges. Ce n'est pas sain tout ça.

J'arrive dans la Grande Salle épuisée. Roxanne fronce les sourcils en me voyant m'installer alors qu'ils sont presque tous au dessert.

« T'en a mis du temps aux toilettes, ça va ? »

Je soupire. Oui, moi, ça va. Mais qu'en est-il des trois Serpentard que j'ai laissé là-bas ?

« Lovener a essayé de m'agresser. Elle n'a pas vraiment réussi, tu me diras. Elle a appris que Léon avait fait des bêtises avec Brittany tout l'été et elle est persuadée que c'est une rumeur de mon invention.

– Léon est sorti avec Brittany pendant l'été ? s'est exclamée Effie, surprise.

– Oui. Je ne me suis pas amusée à inventer un truc pareil. C'est Léon qui l'a dit à tout le monde, je pensais que seule Emeline n'était pas au courant. »

Je regarde mes amis qui avaient tous l'air d'entendre ça pour la première fois. Je hausse les épaules. Léna fronce les sourcils et demande :

« Et Brittany ne s'est pas fait renier par Lovener ?

– Non, elle a dû être convaincante en m'accusant. Pourtant j'étais loin d'être la seule à être au courant. Je me demande même comment vous êtes passés à côté de ça.

– On ne traîne pas tous les jours avec Léon et sa bande, nous, fait Roxanne avec un petit sourire.

– Vous avez bien raison, conclus-je. Si je pouvais éviter, je le ferais. »

Et l'accusation d'Emeline me revient en tête.

« Tu en es sûre ? »

Léna a dit ça en riant. Oui, définitivement. Je ne sais pas ce qui fait dire à Lovener que je veux Léon pour moi toute seule mais ça n'a aucun sens. J'ai déjà bien assez de problèmes sans ça.


	53. Mercredi 23 Octobre

**Mercredi 23 Octobre**

Il y a quatre filles perchées sur le rebord des fenêtres du couloir de Métamorphose. Le soleil faible d'Octobre leur tape dans le dos. Elles regardent le monde d'en haut, avec un petit air moqueur. Et moi, je suis ravie de faire partie de ce petit groupe. Trois Gryffondor, dont deux Weasley, et une Serdaigle. Quelle sacrée équipe. Les meilleures que je connaisse, réunies pour échapper aux révisions pénibles qu'on devrait pourtant faire. Mais on mérite cette pause. Roxanne laisse échapper avec un sourire :

« C'est si bon d'être là, à rien faire d'autre que papoter, sans se prendre la tête continuellement.

– Au moins là, on nous fiche un peu la paix ! soupiré-je en repensant à tous ceux qui ont pour but dans la vie de m'énerver continuellement.

– C'est clair. Même si, honnêtement, Molly, il n'y a qu'à toi que ça arrive d'être coincée dans les toilettes par des Serpentard, fait remarquer Léna en souriant.

– Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! »

Mais toutes les trois, elles haussent des épaules, comme pour dire que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Pourtant non, je pourrais le promettre sur la tête de ma sœur, je ne cherche pas les ennuis. Je m'en passerais bien. Je souris malgré tout, fataliste, parce que de toute façon, si je pouvais changer quelque chose, ça se saurait. Léna reprend, des étincelles de malice dans les yeux :

« Et tu n'as pas pensé à épingler Lovener pour tentative de duel et d'agression ?

– Pour qu'elle se plaigne ensuite pendant des semaines et des semaines. J'en ai assez qu'elle me dise que son père en entendra parler.

– Quelle plaie cette fille, soupire Eugénie en secouant la tête.

– Tu devrais la laisser parler dans le vide et l'enfermer une heure de retenue dans les cachots. Au moins, on ne l'entendrait plus, continue Léna en levant les yeux au ciel comme si elle cherchait vraiment la meilleure solution.

– Merlin, Léna ! s'exclame Roxanne. N'encourage pas Molly à avoir plus d'ennuis qu'elle n'en a déjà ... »

Je trouve ça drôle que ce soit Roxanne qui dise ça. De nous quatre, c'est tout de même la plus radicale. D'habitude, c'est elle qui encourage les autres à se venger et à persévérer dans le vice. Je hausse un sourcil amusé en l'observant du coin de l'œil. Elle tient peut-être juste à ce que je termine l'année en vie et pas expulsée. Comme c'est aimable de sa part. Léna tire légèrement la langue. Notre amie de Serdaigle lui pose une main sur l'épaule.

« Mais enfin, Léna, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? demande-t-elle en riant. Tu es en train de casser le mythe, normalement, c'est toi la pacifique qui veut calmer tout le monde.

– Contre Lovener, c'est une action pour la paix et pour le bien commun, réplique Léna de son ton si innocent.

– Exactement ! »

Et je tape dans la main tendue de Léna qui hausse les épaules devant l'air fatigué de Roxanne. En quelques mots, Léna vient de légitimer mon envie de faire payer à Emeline son audace. Ma cousine ne pourra plus nous faire changer d'avis, elle a perdu. Elle pourrait encore discuter quelques temps de la facticité de nos arguments mais elle est consciente que ça ne servirait à rien. Elle secoue la tête en faisant une petite grimace. Je l'ai connue plus farouche. Peut-être qu'elle est devenue quelqu'un de raisonnable. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Roxanne sur le droit chemin, ça sonne un peu faux.

« Que vois-je ? Les meilleures filles de Poudlard ainsi réunies pour le plus grand plaisir des yeux ?

– Vil flatteur, raille Roxanne. Que viens-tu faire dans notre couloir, Lysander ? »

Le Scamander en question se poste devant nous, un sourire aux lèvres et nous regarde avec surprise.

« C'est votre couloir ? Mince alors, je ne savais pas ! Et vous faites payer une taxe ou quelque chose comme ça ?

– Oh mais quelle excellente idée, Scamander, dis-je en applaudissant. Tu nous dois vingt mornilles pour chaque passage fait dans l'année dans notre couloir, on offre les passages des années précédentes.

– C'est cher payé ! s'écrie-t-il. Pour un couloir qui n'est même pas très propre. Allez, vous pourriez faire un prix d'ami.

– Tu prends trop la confiance, dit Eugénie en secouant la tête. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu es un ami ? »

Il la regarde, un peu étonné pendant quelques secondes avant de se reprendre, l'air plus fourbe qu'avant. Il s'approche de sa condisciple de Serdaigle et appuie un doigt sur son genou. Il plisse les yeux.

« Ne fais pas la maline, Lebeau. Alistair te cherchait tout à l'heure. Je pourrais très bien aller lui dire où tu es.

– Et tu crois que ça me fait peur ?

– Je ne sais pas mais moi, il m'inquiète un peu parfois, avoue-t-il en haussant les épaules.

– C'est censé être ton pote, non ? Et puis ce n'est qu'Alistair, pas un fou furieux ... »

On suit l'échange comme on regarderait des batteurs se renvoyer un cognard. Je ne comprends pas très bien ce qui est en train de se dérouler devant mes yeux. J'ai arrêté d'essayer de comprendre la relation qu'Eugénie entretenait avec Alistair McFarlan depuis un moment. Ce n'est pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas, c'est que je n'ai pas suffisamment de temps. Alors j'écoute attentivement pour rattraper les derniers wagons.

« Depuis l'année dernière, il a quand même viré bizarre, dit Léna en faisant la moue. Un peu comme toi, Scamander.

– Hé, vous êtes toutes en forme aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre moi ?

– Il t'aura quand même fallu du temps pour revenir dans le droit chemin, déclaré-je avec un petit sourire mesquin.

– Oui, soupire-t-il. Il aura fallu que l'on vive une aventure extraordinaire toi et moi. »

Il pose une main délicate mais pleine de sous-entendus sur mon genou. Je grimace alors que que ça fronce les sourcils autour de moi. Roxanne s'apprête à faire un commentaire mais je la coupe en disant d'une voix forte et sans appel :

« Bas les pattes ! »

Et j'envoie un coup de pied dans sa direction pour qu'il recule un peu. Il s'éloigne de notre fenêtre, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, laissant échapper un clin d'œil auquel je réponds d'un soupir dégoûté. Roxanne me dévisage. J'ai un peu peur que du rouge me soit monté aux joues mais je fais comme si de rien n'était. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil, Lysander est toujours aussi lourd et ça se retourne contre moi. Il finit par dire :

« Bon, je vous laisse comploter toutes les quatre. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre couloir, je vous paierai en nature, dit-il en faisant à nouveau un clin d'œil qu'il croit drôle. Et je dirais à Alistair que tu es à la Volière, comme ça, le temps qu'il passera à te chercher, il ne t'emmerdera pas. Mais tu devrais peut-être lui parler.

– Ne te sens pas obligé de te mêler de mes affaires. »

Eugénie lui lance un regard particulièrement noir et il s'en va en faisant un petit signe de la main. La Serdaigle soupire et on se tourne toutes vers elle. Elle rougit légèrement en cherchant quelque chose à faire de ses mains. Roxanne cligne des yeux plusieurs fois avant de dire, à moitié offusquée :

« Comment se fait-il que Lysander Scamander sache des choses que visiblement on ne sait pas ?

– Il s'est passé quoi avec Alistair ? demandé-je plus calmement que Roxanne.

– Il s'est passé qu'il y a eu une petite soirée à Serdaigle, que j'étais fatiguée, qu'il m'a demandé au moins trois fois de danser avec lui, avec à chaque fois la même réponse et qu'il a persévéré ...

– Et alors ? Ça ne nous dit pas ce qu'il te veut maintenant, fait Léna en fronçant les sourcils.

– Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il veut ! se défend Eugénie en rougissant. Je … Comme on s'est disputés, il avait l'air en colère, je lui ai peut-être dit des choses pas forcément gentilles. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.

– Peut-être qu'il veut s'excuser d'avoir été un gros lourd ? propose Léna sans y croire.

– Ou bien il veut te faire regretter ce que tu lui as dit, fait Roxanne pessimiste. Lysander a peut-être bien fait de l'éloigner un peu. Il n'est pas stable, ce gars. »

J'allais approuver tout en nuançant l'utilité agaçante de Lysander quand des éclats de voix retentirent à l'autre bout du couloir. Il y a du grabuge. Je fais semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, regardant par la fenêtre derrière moi avec intérêt. Mais Léna me donne un coup de coude comme pour me rappeler que c'est moi la Préfète-en-chef, donc que c'est à moi d'intervenir. Je soupire copieusement en sautant à terre. Roxanne me souhaite bonne chance en riant et Eugénie m'adresse un regard étrange. Je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'il se passe avec Alistair mais elle semble heureuse d'avoir l'occasion de couper court à la conversation.

Je me dirige lentement mais sûrement vers ce qui ressemble à une altercation violente, à la main et au poing. Que les élèves de Poudlard sont mal élevés, ils ne prennent même plus la peine de faire un duel à la baguette en bonne et due forme.

Quand je suis suffisamment proche pour reconnaître les protagonistes de la bagarre, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre. Léon Wilkes semble infliger une correction en règle à Scott Reeve. Je reste immobile, spectatrice impuissante de ce combat affligeant. Qu'est-ce que Scott a encore fait ? Ne doit-il pas se tenir à carreau ? N'est-ce pas ce que McGonagall et mon père ont demandé ? En fait, c'est ce que j'imagine, il n'a rien voulu me dire et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui poser davantage de questions. Il m'évite depuis le départ de Percy. C'est certainement pour mon bien.

Il faut que je me réveille, je ne peux pas laisser Léon lui asséner un nouveau coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

« Hé, les deux imbéciles de première classe ! Éloignez-vous calmement l'un de l'autre. Si vous me faites répéter, c'est direction McGonagall dans la minute. Si vous arrivez à être sage, je vous accompagne à l'Infirmerie et vous n'aurez que quelques points en moins, peut-être une retenue si vous crachez par terre les dents qu'il vous manque. »

Léon interrompt son geste, il a le poing en l'air, il respire fort. Scott regarde ce poing rouge de sang et de douleur, il a ce reste de terreur dans les yeux. La même chose que quand il me supplie de ne pas le quitter car il m'aime vraiment. Ils tournent la tête en même temps vers moi.

« Vous n'êtes pas beaux à voir. »

Les mains sur les hanches, je m'approche d'eux. Je dévisage Léon que je fais reculer d'un geste sec. J'observe Scott qui baisse les yeux, évitant à tout prix de croiser mon regard. Ridicules. Je veux qu'ils ressentent la honte monter en eux. On ne se bat pas en plein milieu d'un couloir. Je dis froidement à Scott :

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller rapidement voir Madame Ewer. Elle devrait pouvoir arranger ton visage ensanglanté.

– Tu vas vraiment le laisser repartir comme ça ? fait Léon en faisant un geste vers lui, pour qu'il ne lui échappe pas.

– Oui, dis-je sèchement en repoussant Léon et laissant Scott s'en aller. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi, Wilkes ? Tu es Préfet-en-chef ! Il faut grandir un peu maintenant, arrêter de se comporter comme un Merlin d'attardé violent.

– Il le méritait, Merlin ! De quoi tu te mêles ? C'est lui le Merlin de type dangereux ! »

Je me fige, le regard fixé sur mon homologue. Merlin. Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Est-ce qu'il est au courant ? Comment aurait-il pu l'être ? A cause de Côme qui a dû lui parler de sa sœur ? J'aurais dû faire plus attention à Selwyn, le prévenir peut-être que ça devait rester strictement entre nous.

« Tu le savais, Molly, n'est-ce pas ? C'est toi qui lui a dit. Merlin, tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui. Tu peux toujours me faire la morale mais au fond, tu restes celle qui est responsable. »

Je plisse les yeux. J'ai peur de soudain ne plus comprendre. J'ai une boule dans la gorge. Responsable. Responsable de quoi ? J'entends presque les mots de mon père qui me résonnent dans les oreilles. C'est de ma faute si Astrid a été blessée, si elle n'a pas été arrêtée à temps. C'est de ma faute si Scott a profité de mon aveuglement, de ma position pour se protéger. J'ai peur de trembler.

« Tu ne nies pas, n'est-ce pas ? insiste Léon avec son air dégoûté. J'aurais dû m'en douter, Emeline avait raison finalement. Franchement, je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir de toi, Weasley. »

Emeline ? En quoi est-elle liée à Scott ? Et soudain un détail me revient en mémoire. C'est elle qui m'a mise sur la piste de Scott. Au tout début de l'année, elle est venue me dire que quelqu'un avait des informations sur ma mère et c'est de là qu'a découlé ensuite toute l'histoire avec Scott. Par les chaussettes de Dumbledore ! Emeline pourrait très bien être mêlée aux Salvateurs. Je pose une main devant ma bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, Weasley ? Des remords ? Tu viens de comprendre que ton Merlin de petit-ami vient de ruiner ma vie et le moindre espoir de relation avec Emeline maintenant ? »

Il parle de sa relation avec Emeline, de ses problèmes de couple. Merlin, il ne sait rien de ce qui se trame en arrière plan. Je le fais taire d'un signe de la main. Il est temps que je réponde :

« D'accord, j'ai dû laisser échapper l'information à Scott, c'est certainement lui qui en a parlé à Emeline. Mais Emeline a décidé de concentrer sa frustration et sa colère sur moi, sois tranquille, ce n'est pas toi qui te fais coincer dans des toilettes en te faisant traiter de tous les noms et en te faisant menacer.

– Elle a fait ça ? »

Je le regarde de haut en bas en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bien sûr qu'elle a fait ça ! m'exclamé-je. Ne t'en fais pas, elle reviendra vers toi suffisamment vite, elle ne se lasse certainement pas de ton charme. Et tu pourras avoir ses faveurs autant que tu veux si tu ne retouches pas sa meilleure amie, je suppose.

– Je ne savais pas, lâche-t-il comme si ça suffisait à l'excuser lui et l'autre peste. Tu as l'air de t'en être bien sortie.

– Mieux que Scott, dis-je durement. Tu ferais mieux de garder tes distances avec lui. Je pense que je ferais un prix groupé pour les Serpentard, Emeline et toi, vous méritez une bonne retenue. J'hésite encore à demander à ce que vous soyez ensemble. Je ne sais pas si ce serait plus douloureux ou bien si ça ferait passer le temps trop rapidement. »

Il soupire en regardant le sol et s'en va alors que je passe une main sur mon front. Je vais devoir avoir une véritable discussion avec Scott cette fois. Parce que je pensais qu'en parler à Minerva arrangerait les choses mais le mystère semble toujours s'épaissir davantage. Si Emeline peut être mêlée à ça, alors n'importe qui pourrait l'être aussi. Peut-être même Léon. Il pourrait bien cacher son jeu.

Ou peut-être que je vire parano.

Tout le bénéfice de l'après-midi entre amies semble avoir disparu bien vite.


	54. Jeudi 24 Octobre

**Jeudi 24 Octobre**

Quel n'est pas mon plaisir de retourner en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, avec Madame Ross, qui me déteste et qui fait tout pour m'énerver de plus en plus, et Scott, toujours devant, à côté de Dorian Smith, qui fait comme si je n'existais pas, comme si on n'avait rien à se dire. Je frémis de colère. Léna pose une main douce sur la mienne. Oui, ce n'est pas la peine de donner une bonne raison à Madame Ross d'être pire que d'habitude. Elle ne fait que me surveiller du coin de l'œil pour l'instant mais je sens qu'au moindre faux pas, elle me reparlera de cette histoire d'avenir, de carrière, de ministère. Elle est sur le même disque que Percy. Ils ne se rendent pas compte.

Je fixe le dos de Scott en attendant, espérant le perturber par l'insistance de mon regard mais il joue au bon élève. Ça m'énerve tellement.

« Bien, alors vous n'oublierez pas que la semaine prochaine, nous passerons à la pratique, je veux que tout le monde maîtrise à la perfection les sorts que nous avons vus ensemble pour que personne ne se mette en danger. Je noterai comment vous vous en sortez face aux créatures réelles, soyez sérieux. »

Un brouhaha surgit du fond de la salle et l'envahit toute entière. Madame Ross lève les yeux au ciel et nous fait signe de partir d'un geste las. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire avoir par une soudaine envie de sa part de me voir en tête à tête et me précipite dehors, me mêlant à la cohue.

Pourquoi Scott fait-il toujours exprès d'être lent ? Pourquoi essaye-t-il autant de se mettre les profs dans la poche en allant poser une ultime question alors que tout le monde est déjà parti ? La moindre chose m'irrite en ce moment, c'est épuisant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là, Molly ? fait une voix dure de Poufsouffle.

– Je n'ai pas le droit de stationner dans le couloir, Smith ? Si me voir te dérange, tu peux toujours partir. Ne t'inquiète pas, je marcherai à bonne distance, tu n'entendras même pas mes soupirs exaspérés. »

Je jette un regard noir au préfet de Poufsouffle qui me scrute avec les bras croisés. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui faire un petit sourire ironique. J'ai une coalition contre moi, je ne peux rien y faire. Il a repéré que j'attendais Scott pour peut-être l'agresser, il fait appel à la célèbre loyauté des blaireaux pour faire obstacle. Il faut qu'il comprenne un jour qu'il se trompe de camp. Il soupire en regardant derrière son épaule Scott qui fait semblant d'être intéressé par Madame Ross.

« Arrête de faire ça, sérieusement. Scott a eu suffisamment d'ennuis à cause de toi. Il faut que tu arrêtes de lui en créer de nouveaux ?

– Tu crois que ça m'amuse ? Je fais simplement mon devoir de Préfète-en-chef. Il s'est battu hier, je veux juste tirer ça au clair.

– Ah vraiment ? Il s'est battu, tu dis ? demande-t-il avec l'air de plus en plus en colère. Je dirais plutôt que Léon l'a coincé dans un couloir pour le rouer de coups.

– Je n'insinuais pas que Scott était coupable. Je veux juste comprendre pourquoi il a fait ça.

– Pourquoi ? Parce que tu crois que Léon a des raisons pour être violent ? Ce n'est pas juste dans sa nature ? »

Je soupire en fixant Dorian. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il joue à ça avec moi ? Je n'ai même pas de mauvaises intentions, je veux juste comprendre, qu'il m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, premièrement avec mon père et McGonagall, ensuite avec Emeline et Léon. Mes interrogations sont légitimes. Pourquoi il s'interpose toujours, Merlin, il n'a rien de mieux à faire ?

« Écoute, Smith, si j'avais voulu avoir ton avis précis sur la question, ce serait toi que j'aurais attendu devant une salle de cours pendant un quart d'heure. Sans vouloir te vexer, bien sûr. Mais c'est avec Scott que je veux discuter, pour avoir son avis à lui et pas celui de son messager-protecteur personnel.

– Laisse, Dorian, dit Scott en arrivant enfin et en se postant à côté de lui. A-t-on déjà vu une Weasley changer d'avis ?

– Tu veux savoir sur quoi j'ai changé d'avis, peut-être, Reeve ? »

Il soupire en évitant toujours mon regard autant qu'il peut. Il a gardé un œil au beurre noir d'hier et un pansement sur le nez. Léon n'y est pas allé de main morte et je ne serais pas intervenue, ça aurait pu être bien pire. Dorian secoue la tête, comme s'il était vraiment outré au plus au point. Je peux sentir aussi le regard de Madame Ross qui doit nous regarder du coin de l'œil, nous surveiller. Je suis vraiment fatiguée de devoir batailler avec des Merlin de Poufsouffle pendant trois heures juste pour avoir une petite discussion. Scott finit par dire à voix basse :

« Faut qu'on aille en cours, là. On discutera après les Soins aux créatures magiques.

– Bien sûr, ou tu vas encore te défiler au dernier moment, soupiré-je en lui adressant un regard noir.

– On en discutera après, j'ai dit. Il est temps qu'on parle, je ne te fuirai pas, Molly.

– C'est vrai, tu n'es pas du genre à fuir. »

Je hausse un sourcil circonspect et finis par hocher la tête. Après le prochain cours ? D'accord. Il a intérêt à avoir des choses intéressantes à me dire. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour qu'il me dise qu'il ne peut pas me donner ce que je veux. Je croise une dernière fois son regard. Je vois qu'il n'est pas à l'aise. Il fait l'innocent devant son ami mais il sait que ça ne tiendra pas longtemps si je mets suffisamment d'énergie à détruire sa couverture. Il a peur au fond. J'esquisse un sourire et les quitte là-dessus.

Le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques passe avec une lenteur délicieuse. Je sens que Scott va tenir sa parole, qu'il va enfin arrêter de me fuir et que je vais avoir des réponses à mes questions. En tout cas, je l'espère fortement. Mon impatience grandissante m'empêche d'être très attentive au cours, je laisse Roxanne s'occuper des créatures toute seule pendant que je garde un œil sur Scott.

« Et tu vas m'aider, un jour ? Ou tu préfères mater ton ex ?

– Comment ça ? »

Je me tourne vers ma cousine qui lève les yeux au ciel. Elle m'attrape le bras pour me forcer à me concentrer sur le travail que l'on a faire et me détourner de mon seul vrai objectif de la journée.

« Allez, je croyais que c'était fini avec Scott, marmonne-t-elle.

– C'est le cas. Mais il faut qu'on s'explique encore sur quelques points.

– Oui, eh bien tu feras ça après le cours. »

Quelle joie, après le cours, de regarder Scott qui a les mains tremblantes en remettant ses affaires dans son sac, de lui faire un petit signe de la main, de le voir hocher la tête en montrant le chemin qui mène vers le château. On marche chacun à notre rythme, séparés par quelques dizaines de mètres pour ne pas donner l'impression qu'on se suit ou qu'on aurait un rendez-vous secret. Arrivée devant la porte d'une salle qui est vide à cette heure là, je sors ma baguette pour l'ouvrir. Je jette un dernier regard derrière mon épaule. Le couloir est vide, tout le monde est allé directement manger, il n'y a que Scott qui marche en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas croiser mon regard. J'entre à l'intérieur, il me rejoint quelques secondes plus tard et ferme la porte le plus rapidement possible derrière lui.

Il prend une grande inspiration avant de se tourner vers moi. Donne-toi du courage, Scott Reeve, tu en auras peut-être besoin.

« Reeve, ça faisait un petit moment que j'attendais ça.

– Il ne faut pas que ça dure trop longtemps, dit-il rapidement en regardant la pièce vide comme si elle pouvait être piégée.

– Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sera pas long si tu réponds correctement à mes questions. Étant donné que je t'ai aidé à obtenir une protection de McGonagall, je pensais que tu serais plus sympa avec moi en retour. Que tu m'aiderais. Mais tu n'as fait que m'éviter depuis le départ de mon père. Et tu l'as fait avec un zèle extraordinaire. Jusqu'à hier. »

Il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. Il est stressé, je peux même entendre son cœur palpiter et sentir la sueur couler dans son dos. Il soupire profondément.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Molly ? Ton père avait été plutôt clair, si je voulais qu'il ne me dénonce pas et qu'on ne me renvoie pas, je ne devais pas te revoir.

– Mais tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te sens comme obligé d'attirer l'attention sur toi. Pourquoi tu as dit à Emeline que Wilkes l'avait trompé avec Brittany ? »

Il me dévisage, interloqué, presque déçu. Un sourire s'imprime sur son visage, il semble osciller entre l'amusement et l'inquiétude.

« C'était faux, peut-être ?

– Non, mais ça ne m'a pas rendu service. Emeline s'est vengée sur moi.

– On traîne chacun nos ennemis. »

Il me répond avec une voix lasse en effleurant du doigt son œil gonflé. Je soupire. Certes. Chacun à notre manière, on attire les représailles pour une histoire qui ne nous concerne même pas. Je croise les bras.

« Mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu l'as fait. Quel était ton intérêt à faire ça ? »

Il me regarde dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard en levant la tête vers le plafond, comme si les réponses à mes questions y étaient. Je claque de la langue avec agacement.

« Reeve, si tu veux que je te lâche rapidement, réponds-moi rapidement.

– Je l'avais fait bien avant qu'Emeline n'en parle à Léon, dit-il enfin en se mordant la lèvre. Je voulais te rendre service, qu'elle et Léon payent un peu pour leur méchanceté. Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi elle a attendu plusieurs jours pour en parler, pourquoi elle s'est retournée contre toi, pourquoi Brittany s'en est bien tirée. J'en sais rien. Si j'avais su que ça te causerait des ennuis, je ne l'aurais pas fait. »

Je le regarde de haut en bas en soupirant. Ce qu'il dit n'est pas incohérent mais ça ne colle pas. Pourquoi Emeline aurait dit que c'était de ma faute alors que c'était Scott qui lui en avait parlé et pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas réagi tout de suite ? Je n'en sais pas plus que Scott. Je hausse les épaules. Tant pis, passons à ce qui m'intéresse véritablement.

« Bien. C'est quoi le plan maintenant ? »

Il me considère quelques secondes en retenant sa respiration. Il hésite.

« Le plan ? Quel plan ?

– Pour faire éclater la vérité sur tes Merlin de potes Salvateurs. Qu'est-ce qui est prévu ?

– Je ne peux pas te le dire, Molly. »

Il fait de grands yeux surpris. C'est une évidence pour lui. Mais il faut qu'il comprenne que je ne compte pas lâcher le morceau. Je m'avance d'un pas vers lui, les yeux impitoyables et les lèvres serrées de détermination. Il me supplie presque du regard d'arrêter. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il n'en peut plus de cette situation.

« Ton père a raison, tu ne dois plus t'en mêler. Plus tu cherches, plus tu te mets en danger. Il faut que tu arrêtes même d'y penser.

– Sinon quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour m'arrêter ? Prévenir mon père ? Trop tard. Prévenir tes Salvateurs ? Est-ce seulement dans ton intérêt ?

– Je suis désolé, Molly. Il faut vraiment que ce soit notre dernière conversation. Les choses vont finir par se régler, il faut avoir confiance en McGonagall, elle va m'aider. Mais toi, il faut que tu restes en dehors de ça. Si tu préfères, le plan, c'est que tu ne participes pas au plan. »

Je serre le poing fort autour de ma baguette. Je sens presque les rainures du bois s'incruster en moi. La frustration m'emplit. Qu'ils arrêtent de me mettre à l'écart, c'est insupportable. Je fixe un détail du sol, muette, réfléchissant à toute allure. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, réellement ? À part le harceler encore et encore ?

« Molly …, dit-il d'une voix basse, comme une menace.

– Et s'il se passe autre chose ? Tu crois que je vais rester sagement sur le banc de touche à observer les choses se faire sans moi ? Et si ça tombait sur Lucy ou quelqu'un de ma famille ?

– C'est parce que j'ai envie qu'il ne t'arrive rien que je te demande de rester à l'écart ! »

Il a crié et maintenant, il me regarde avec ses yeux humides. Je lève le regard vers lui. On se jauge, il y a cette tension étrange entre nous. J'ai envie de tout casser. Mais je résiste en serrant les dents. Lysander n'est pas là pour réparer les dégâts. Il n'y a que Scott. Scott et ses lèvres tremblantes.

« Merlin, je t'aime, Molly. Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'attaquent à toi plus qu'ils ne l'ont déjà fait. Alors tu vas me laisser tranquille et tu ne me parleras plus jamais. D'accord ? »

Il se prend la tête entre les mains. Je lui lance un petit regard méprisant. Comment peut-il me dire ça alors que tout est de sa faute ? Ses discours amoureux ne m'atteignent plus depuis longtemps. Il se recroqueville légèrement, reculant de quelques pas. Je m'approche lentement de lui.

Quand soudain j'entends un bruit retentir dans le couloir. Le bruit d'un choc, de quelqu'un qui tombe brutalement sur le sol. Je m'immobilise. Scott lève la tête vers moi et on se tourne d'un même mouvement vers la porte. Il y a un second bruit, un cri étouffé. Merlin. Je fais signe à Scott de rester silencieux et je m'approche discrètement de la porte. Il n'y a plus de bruits. Je l'entrouvre lentement, ma baguette prête à intervenir.

Il n'y a plus de mouvements, il n'y a plus personne, sauf une masse sombre par terre, presque glissée sous une tapisserie. Il y a la victime mais visiblement pas l'agresseur. Je jette un dernier regard à Scott qui secoue la tête fortement et je me mets à courir vers le corps inanimé. Je reconnais l'uniforme de Gryffondor. C'est une fille de la maison. Merlin. Je sens mon cœur accélérer. De Gryffondor, de cette taille là, ça pourrait être Lucy, ou Rose, ou …

« Molly ! Il faut la redresser, l'écarter de la tapisserie pour voir ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé. »

Je me réveille de ma torpeur en hochant vivement la tête. Scott, en face de moi, me regarde avec inquiétude et attend que je me positionne pour l'aider à la dégager de la tapisserie qui nous cache son visage. Je ne peux m'empêcher de réprimer un soupir de soulagement. Pas de tâches de rousseurs, ce n'est pas de la famille.

« Molly, ça va aller ? Tu la connais ?

– Je … Oui, c'est une fille de quatrième année… Elle traîne souvent avec Rose. Keira ? Non, Kiran. Kiran Thomas. Kiran ? Kiran, est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Je la sens respirer, sa tête bouge légèrement. Elle est en vie. J'écarte les cheveux qui lui collent au visage. Il y a du sang sur le sol. J'ai du sang sur les mains. Oh non. Non non non.

« Il faut qu'on aille chercher l'Infirmière. Molly, écoute-moi, elle va s'en sortir, elle ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais il faut qu'on aille chercher de l'aide.

– C'est les Salvateurs, c'est ça ? Scott ?

– Ce n'est pas le plus urgent là, maintenant ! S'il y a un agresseur dans le château, il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il ne recommence.

– On ne peut pas la laisser seule. Et je ne te laisserai pas seul avec elle, ni aller chercher seul des secours.

– Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas moi ! Merlin, j'étais avec toi, comment est-ce que je pourrais être lié à ça ? »

Je le regarde fixement, les larmes au bord des yeux. Il a certainement raison mais je ne peux que voir que c'est une étrange coïncidence. A chaque fois que j'essaye de faire quelque chose contre les Salvateurs, il y a des répercutions. J'entends soudain des pas dans le couloir. Quelqu'un approche. J'attrape ma baguette, la tâchant de sang au passage. Si c'est l'agresseur qui revient, je veux être prête. J'allais lever ma baguette quand Scott m'attrape le bras brusquement pour que je ne le fasse pas.

« Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Weasley ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous ... ? »

C'est vraiment ma chance, ça. Marius Burgoyne, le sourcil levé, surpris de nous voir à côté d'une fille qui a l'air en très mauvais état.

« Burgoyne, va chercher Madame Ewer !

– Pourquoi ? C'est qui elle ? C'est vous qui lui avez fait ça ? »

Il s'approche de quelques pas, plus curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé que de vouloir nous aider. Je lève à nouveau ma baguette.

« Marius, va chercher l'Infirmière ! C'est un Merlin d'ordre ! Tu vois bien que c'est urgent !

– Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi-même ?

– Quel genre de personne … ? Rends-toi utile une fois dans ta vie, bon sang ! »

Il me regarde, surpris et finit par hocher la tête. Il s'en va d'un pas d'abord hésitant et il finit par accélérer enfin. Je passe une main désespérée sur mon front, y laissant une marque rouge. Et je me penche vers Kiran, mettant sa main dans la mienne.

« Est-ce que tu nous entends, Kiran ? Il faut que tu restes avec nous. De l'aide va bientôt arriver. Serre ma main si tu m'entends. »

Elle ne serre pas ma main mais sa tête roule un peu sur le sol, elle tourne ses yeux fermés vers moi. Je vois les traits d'une grimace s'inscrire sur son visage.

« Tu te rends compte que si tu m'avais fait confiance, elle serait déjà auprès de Madame Ewer ?

– La ferme, Scott. Il me semble qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle je ne te fais plus confiance. »

Il secoue la tête, dégoûté. Je lui envoie une regard noir avant de me pencher à nouveau vers Kiran pour lui parler, essayer de la faire réagir. Madame Ewer va bientôt arriver. Il faut qu'elle arrive le plus vite possible. Je ne vais pas tenir.

« Ce n'est pas toi, ni Astrid, constaté-je à voix basse. Alors, c'est qui ? Vous êtes combien à faire partie des Salvateurs ?

– Molly, fait Scott en soupirant. Arrête, s'il te plaît.

– Avec ou sans ton aide, je n'arrêterais pas, Reeve. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien avoir contre Kiran ?

– Merlin, je t'ai dit d'arrêter. Ce n'est peut-être même pas l'œuvre d'un Salvateur.

– Tu peux toujours tenter de les cacher, Scott. Ça ne marchera pas longtemps. »

J'entends des pas précipités à l'autre bout du couloir. Madame Ewer court dans notre direction, suivie du Professeur Londubat et de Marius Burgoyne qui ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il fait là. Je me relève rapidement, le souffle court.

« Écartez-vous ! dit l'Infirmière en nous poussant pour examiner la jeune Gryffondor.

– Miss Weasley, que s'est-il passé ? demande Neville en s'arrêtant devant moi.

– On a entendu un bruit étrange et quand on est arrivé, elle était là, comme ça. On a fait de notre mieux pour garder le contact avec elle. »

Scott a parlé pour moi. Comme sonnée, je l'ai regardé répondre aux questions du Professeur de Botanique. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de le fixer sans rien dire. Il cache quelque chose, comme d'habitude. Je fais de mon mieux pour respirer correctement, que personne ne remarque ma panique.

« Vous n'avez vu personne ? Pas d'idée de qui a pu faire ça ? »

Des idées, j'en ai bien quelques unes, pensé-je en regardant Scott. Mais je secoue la tête, penaude.

« Non, on n'a pas eu le temps, et on ne voulait pas l'abandonner là pour essayer de se mettre à sa poursuite, sachant qu'il aurait pu revenir vers elle ou nous atteindre nous. »

Monsieur Londubat hoche la tête avec compréhension en écoutant Scott. Je n'ai toujours pas donné mon point de vue. Neville me lance des petits regards inquiets, comme s'il voyait qu'il y avait un problème. En même temps, une élève vient de se faire agresser à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Autant nous et Astrid, nous étions sortis de l'enceinte mais là, c'est directement à l'intérieur. Je sens que mon menton tremble légèrement, je soupire pour ne pas céder.

« Molly, je vais aller prévenir le Professeur McGonagall. J'aimerais que tu ailles prévenir les amis de Kiran, peut-être leur demander ce qu'elle faisait ou ce qu'elle était censée faire. D'accord ? Ça ira ? Scott, tu peux m'accompagner voir la directrice ? Pour qu'elle ait la version complète des faits. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Tous les professeurs sont-ils au courant ? Encore une chose que je ne sais pas. Peut-être que Percy a demandé à Londubat de nous surveiller. Je hoche la tête, les laissant tous repartir, Madame Ewer avec Kiran, le Directeur de Gryffondor avec Scott. Je reste à regarder Marius Burgoyne avec des yeux noirs. Et je m'en vais vers la Salle Commune pour éviter à tout prix d'entamer une discussion avec lui.

En passant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, je vois Rose, Albus et deux amis à eux rire sur les canapés. Rose envoie un coussin sur son cousin en prenant un air exaspéré avant de rire à nouveau. Et personne ne se doute de ce qu'il s'est passé. Ça me donne des frissons. Je m'approche d'eux, l'air grave, même si j'aimerais être plus délicate.

« Hé, les jeunes, il faut que je vous parle. »

Rose plisse les yeux, fronce les sourcils, et ça retrousse son petit nez plein de taches de rousseurs. Albus se redresse, plus attentif. Les autres me regardent avec surprise, comme s'ils n'y croyaient pas tellement.

« Quoi ? fait Rose, suspicieuse. Tu vas nous parler des dangers de l'amour ? Parce que Victoire nous a déjà fait un topo là dessus il y a pas longtemps, alors ce n'est pas la peine …

– C'est à propos de Kiran. »

Et leurs regards se croisent tous instantanément. Ils semblent remarquer qu'elle n'est plus avec eux ou du moins qu'ils ne savent pas vraiment où elle est. Je viens de plomber leur conversation en quelques mots. Albus demande, tout à fait sérieux :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Où est-elle ? »

Je prends une grande inspiration pour tenter d'expliquer ça avec le plus de simplicité possible. Que je garde mon calme, que je ne fasse pas paniquer la salle commune entière.

« Elle a été retrouvée inconsciente dans un couloir, derrière une tapisserie.

– Quoi ? hurle la fille à côté de Rose. Comment ça, inconsciente ? »

Bravo Molly, on avait bien dit de ne pas faire paniquer tout le monde. Je fais une petite grimace avant d'ajouter :

« Elle a dû être assommée par quelqu'un … ou quelque chose. Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, elle est à l'Infirmerie maintenant. Et je voulais savoir si elle vous avait dit quelque chose, n'importe quoi, où elle était censée être, si elle se sentait bizarre aujourd'hui. Rose, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Je vais la voir, Molly. Hors de question que je reste là à discuter avec toi alors que notre amie s'est faite agressée, Merlin ! crie ma cousine en se levant et en escaladant le canapé pour passer au dessus.

– Attends, Merlin, Rose ! En répondant à mes questions, tu peux l'aider, en allant la voir, tu vas juste gêner Madame Ewer qui essaye de faire bien son boulot, expliqué-je en lui attrapant la manche. Alors tu restes avec moi et on ira ensuite à l'Infirmerie ensemble. »

Elle se dégage en me regardant de son petit regard méchant, en équilibre sur le canapé. Puis elle glisse à nouveau à côté d'Albus, le visage renfermé, boudeur et forcément inquiet.

« De la séquestration, marmonne-t-elle.

– Rose ..., soupire Albus. Alors, Molly, tu nous demandais si on savait où elle était, c'est bien ça ?

– Elle était censée être allée à la bibliothèque, non ? Pour le devoir de Potion qu'elle n'avait pas fini, je crois, dit le garçon à côté d'Albus.

– Non, renchérit la fille, elle avait fini son devoir, elle voulait juste vérifier un petit point. Elle devait en avoir pour dix minutes maximum et elle devait nous rejoindre.

– Et ça fait combien de temps que vous l'avez laissé là-bas ?

– Plus d'une demie-heure, chuchote Rose avec le menton tremblant. Merlin, je n'irai plus jamais toute seule à la bibliothèque. On aurait dû aller avec elle. »

Rose passe sa manche sur le coin de ses yeux. Je soupire en hochant la tête doucement. Une demie-heure. Elle n'a peut-être même pas eu le temps d'atteindre la bibliothèque, s'ils venaient de la Grande Salle, ce couloir pouvait être sur la route de la bibliothèque, même si ça semble faire un petit détour. Je fronce les sourcils. A moins qu'elle connaissait celui qui a fait ça et l'a suivi de son plein gré avant de se rendre compte de son erreur. Rose est blottie dans les bras de son amie, dont je ne sais plus le prénom. Albus regarde le feu dans la cheminée, comme si la réponse était à l'intérieur.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute, d'accord ? Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, personne ne le peut. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle vous ait dit d'étrange ces derniers temps ?

– Non, je vois pas, tout était normal. Je veux dire, c'est Poudlard, rien n'est jamais vraiment normal, mais là, rien n'avait changé, soupire Albus.

– Et toi, tu as une idée de qui a pu faire ça ? demande Rose en reniflant. Tu penses que ça pourrait être quelqu'un de notre année ? »

Je le regarde fixement quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.

« Aucune idée, ça pourrait être n'importe qui. Il faut laisser les professeurs chercher et peut-être que Kiran se souviendra de quelque chose en se réveillant. »

Laisser les professeurs chercher, bien sûr, Molly, donne ce genre de conseil que tu ne respectes jamais. Je grimace un sourire qui avait l'intention d'être réconfortant mais je ne suis pas sûre de l'effet. Rose lève les yeux au ciel et croise les bras alors que son amie lui caresse doucement les cheveux, comme pour la calmer. Je les laisse tranquille, leur disant d'attendre peut-être ce soir pour aller lui rendre visite. Ils ne me répondent pas.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Pas moyen de me rendre utile. Je ne fais que marcher, sans but dans la Salle Commune, espérant trouver quelque chose alors que je sais qu'il n'y a rien là.

« Molly Weasley Junior, crie un imbécile à lunettes et au cheveu noir mal coiffé en surgissant devant moi. J'ai une super chanson pour Halloween ! Bien sûr, je garde la surprise, je vais pas te la chanter maintenant, là, ce serait gâcher une belle surprise et il manquerait l'arrangement des gars. Bref, je voulais juste te dire que ça avance bien, que j'en ai discuté avec …

– Pas maintenant, James. »

Je ne lui envoie même pas un regard noir, je n'en ai plus la force. De lui-même, il se tait, n'insiste pas. Son visage semble se transformer, ses traits tirent vers le bas, comme un chien en peine. Il penche la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

– Il y a eu une agression dans le château tout à l'heure. Kiran Thomas, tu vois qui c'est ? »

Il ouvre de grands yeux surpris, regarde vers son frère et Rose au désespoir sur le canapé.

« Par les chaussettes de Dumbledore, souffle-t-il. Ça s'est passé aujourd'hui ? Oh, Merlin, oui, je vois de qui il s'agit, son père était ami avec ma mère à Poudlard. Enfin, ami, c'est un euphémisme. Merlin, la petite Kiran… Elle va bien ?

– Elle est à l'Infirmerie, déclaré-je simplement.

– C'est fou, ça ! »

Il pose une main devant sa bouche, choqué, et se dirige vers le petit groupe de quatrième année. Je fais la moue, James est la personne la moins délicate du monde, il ne va faire que remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Je soupire. Peu importe, le mal est déjà fait. Il y a bel et bien quelque chose qui cloche à Poudlard cette année. Et je n'arrive pas à me dire que Scott est tout à fait innocent dans cette nouvelle affaire.


	55. Vendredi 25 Octobre

**Vendredi 25 Octobre**

Tout le monde ne parle que de ça. Kiran Thomas, agressée, personne ne sait par qui, personne ne sait comment. La seule chose que tout le monde sait, c'est qu'elle a été retrouvée par Scott et moi-même. Et ça, forcément, ça excite les esprits, ça fait croire des choses fallacieuses. Je me suis faite interroger par un Gryffondor de cinquième année en sortant de mon dortoir, encore à demi-endormie. Il m'a dit qu'il connaissait bien Kiran et que si jamais j'avais quelque chose à voir avec son agression, il me le ferait regretter. Je l'ai envoyé balader. Je n'ai pas besoin de personnes qui me prennent pour une suspecte alors qu'il n'y a personne qui cherche la vérité comme je le fais.

Je suis passée la voir ce matin à l'Infirmerie. Elle dormait. Rose lisait tranquillement à côté et elle m'a juste adressé un petit regard froid. Elle ne m'a pas dit un mot. Comme si c'était de ma faute.

Dans le lit juste en face, dort Astrid Selwyn. Elle est encore là, un peu moins abîmée qu'avant. Je ne sais pas quand elle pourra sortir, ni ce qu'il se passera quand elle le fera. Mais peut-être que elle, c'est de ma faute s'il lui est arrivé autant de mal. A cause de la lettre interceptée, de Scott, de mon impossibilité à abandonner l'affaire.

L'agression de Kiran n'a peut-être rien à voir. Mais les voir l'une en face de l'autre, l'une innocente et l'autre certainement moins, je n'arrive pas à me dire que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence malheureuse. C'est trop étrange.

Je ne sais pas si Kiran a parlé, si elle a dit à McGonagall ou au Professeur Londubat qui l'avait agressée. Je n'en sais rien et j'ai peur qu'on ne me donne pas plus d'information que ça. Scott fait à nouveau tout son possible pour m'éviter. J'ai comme raté ma dernière chance. C'est tellement vexant de ne pas en savoir plus. Il va falloir que j'aille chercher l'information un peu plus profondément. Que j'y mette toutes mes tripes, que je m'acharne sur lui. Ce ne sera peut-être même pas suffisant mais, au moins, j'aurais fait tout mon possible.

« Molly, ton cousin est encore venu pour me parler de son concert d'Halloween. J'en ai un peu ma claque de lui. Il m'a parlé de négociations avec McGonagall, je n'ai pas trop compris, j'ai arrêté de l'écouter à un moment. Bref, tu peux pas t'en occuper ? »

J'ai jaugé Léon Wilkes du regard en haussant un sourcil. Est-il sérieux? Il pense vraiment que j'ai le temps de m'occuper ou même de m'intéresser à la soirée de James ? J'ai presque envie d'en rire mais je ne laisse échapper qu'un petit sourire faux.

« Car tu crois que, parce que c'est mon cousin, je suis responsable de lui ?

– Oui, dit-il en hochant la tête comme une évidence.

– Eh bien, non. Désolée. Si je participe aux négociations avec la directrice, tu le fais aussi. Hors de question qu'il n'y ait pas d'égalité. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel en gonflant les joues. Personne n'a le temps, ni l'envie, d'organiser une soirée d'Halloween. Ni lui, ni moi. On se regarde dans les yeux, pour essayer de convaincre l'autre. Il perd. On se dirige tous les deux d'un même pas, en silence, vers le bureau de la directrice. Ça m'arrange un peu, ça me donne une excuse pour la voir, peut-être même pour essayer de lui parler seule à seule et lui poser des questions sur Kiran. En chemin, il me dit :

« J'ai entendu dire que tu étais avec Scott sur les lieux de l'agression de la petite Thomas, hier.

– Et tu as un commentaire à faire là dessus, c'est ça ? Je t'en prie, vas-y, soupiré-je.

– Non, je trouve ça juste étrange comme il a l'air d'être mêlé à la plupart des trucs bizarres cette année alors qu'il s'est fait si discret pendant des années. »

J'aurais bien dit quelque chose mais je ne peux que me racler la gorge et tousser. Génial, Wilkes, merci ! Je m'étouffe presque alors que Léon me regarde avec des yeux suspicieux. Il se méfie de Scott, il n'est pas le seul. Mais il ne le saura pas.

« Il n'est pas mêlé à ça, il était juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

– Il a un don pour ça alors, commente Léon en haussant les épaules.

– Il était avec moi. D'accord ? C'est pour ça qu'il était là-bas en même temps que moi. Arrête de t'imaginer des trucs. »

Je n'arrête pas de donner des conseils que je ne suivrais pas, en ce moment. Faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'essaye de défendre Scott. Léon me regarde, l'air sceptique, avant de hausser un sourcil et de dire :

« C'est marrant ça aussi, tu traînes toujours avec lui après tout ce qu'il a fait ?

– Je ne traîne pas avec lui, dis-je d'un ton buté. On s'est retrouvé à aller à la bibliothèque au même moment et on était dans le même couloir au moment de l'agression. Ce n'est pas de ma faute non plus, les couloirs sont à tout le monde.

– Je ne te demandais pas de te justifier autant. »

Il affiche son petit sourire satisfait. Merlin, il veut juste me tester, voir ce que je peux dire sur Scott, voir combien ça m'importe ce qu'il pense de lui et de moi. Je soupire. Tout ça me fatigue. J'aimerais bien que Scott ne soit pas mêlé à tout ça, qu'il soit resté discret toute l'année. Ça m'aurait évité plein d'ennuis.

On arrive devant le bureau de McGonagall, je croise le regard de Léon. Il sourit toujours bêtement alors que je le foudroie du regard. Quelle équipe de choc.

« Bonjour Monsieur Wilkes, Miss Weasley, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? demande Minerva en nous invitant à entrer dans son bureau.

– C'est à propos d'Halloween, James nous a dit qu'il voulait préparer une nouvelle soirée concert. Et on voulait voir ce que vous en pensiez. »

Léon m'a envoyé un regard blasé. Je crois qu'il m'en veut de l'avoir traîné là alors qu'il va probablement ne servir à rien. Je regarde la directrice avec un sourire sage. Mais pourtant, elle soupire légèrement quand même, je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai pu faire de travers. Ça aurait dû être convaincant, quelques paroles bien placées, un sourire, des yeux gentils.

« Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en nous observant l'un et l'autre. Les derniers événements risquent de me contraindre à augmenter la sécurité dans le château. Il me semble compliqué, dans cette situation, d'organiser une telle soirée. Croyez-moi, j'apprécie ce genre d'événement, je trouve qu'ils améliorent l'entente entre les élèves, les fait sortir de leur zone de confort et leur permet de voir davantage de personnes d'autres maisons que s'ils restaient dans leur salle commune tous les soirs. Mais je ne veux surtout pas prendre de risque.

– Je comprends, dis-je en baissant les yeux, un peu déçue.

– Mais les élèves ont besoin aussi de distractions, Professeur, de quelque chose qui leur fait oublier l'inquiétude dans laquelle ils vivent. Je pense que des moments de décompression ne peuvent être que profitables. »

Je me pince les lèvres pour me retenir de rire ou de sourire trop fort. Léon nous a placé un de ces arguments qui peut fonctionner. Mais il est face à McGonagall et on ne rigole pas avec elle. J'ajoute ma pierre à l'édifice.

« D'autant plus que ça ne nuira pas au travail, le lendemain, il n'y pas de cours. Il faut en profiter. Bien sûr, on n'oublie pas que la situation est complexe, on pourra même assurer nous-mêmes une partie de la surveillance, s'il le faut. »

Ses yeux se tournent lentement vers moi. Elle commence à hésiter, on est sur une bonne voie. Léon la fixe un peu anxieusement. Allez, Minerva, cède à la tentation de l'amusement. Je suis d'accord, au fond, pour dire que ça craint carrément de prendre le risque mais si on fait ça bien, il n'y aura pas de risque. Léon continue en en rajoutant une couche :

« Et s'il y a besoin, on arrête la soirée plus tôt, pour que chacun soit de retour dans son dortoir dans les meilleures conditions. S'il vous plaît, Professeur.

– Bien, dit-elle en nous regardant tour à tour. Vous pouvez dire à Monsieur Potter qu'il pourra faire un concert le soir d'Halloween, et après un petit buffet, on installera une piste de danse. Est-ce que ça vous conviendrait ?

– C'est vraiment parfait, réponds-je le plus vite possible.

– Je demanderai aux professeurs de patrouiller dans les couloirs pendant le temps du concert. Mais quand ce sera l'heure d'arrêter, je ne veux pas de plaintes, tout le monde retournera dans sa salle commune.

– Évidemment, fait Léon en hochant la tête. Par contre, est-ce qu'on pourra faire une soirée déguisée ? »

Je le regarde en ouvrant de grands yeux. Il n'est pas sérieux ? Des déguisements ? Mais on a quel âge ? Minerva a l'air de sourire à cette idée. Ça me fatigue. Elle n'était pas comme ça avant. Elle nous invite à sortir de son bureau rapidement. Léon ouvre la porte et la tient pour me laisser passer avant lui, poliment. C'est dommage d'être poli juste quand ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire. Je lui adresse un petit regard désolé avant de demander à la directrice :

« Professeur, est-ce que je pourrais vous parler rapidement de quelque chose ?

– Faites donc, Molly, soupira Minerva en rehaussant ses lunettes sur son nez.

– Seule ? »

Elle comprend ce que je veux dire alors que je jette un coup d'œil à Léon qui a encore la main sur la poignée. Il soupire en secouant la tête. Il comprend lui aussi, malheureusement, il n'a pas l'air décidé à refermer cette Merlin de porte. Je plisse les yeux avant de les tourner à nouveau vers McGonagall qui hausse un sourcil. Ce jeu de regard est insupportable, elle sait parfaitement que je voudrais lui parler de l'agression de Kiran et de Scott. Il suffirait d'un mot pour que Wilkes dégage et que je puisse en savoir plus.

« Monsieur Wilkes, pouvez-vous nous laisser quelques instants ? »

Il m'envoie un regard suspicieux avant de sortir enfin, refermant la porte derrière lui. McGonagall laisse échapper un soupir avant de dire :

« J'imagine que vous voulez parler de l'incident d'hier ?

– Un incident ? C'est comme ça que vous appelez ça ? C'était une agression. Et ça semble tout à fait préoccupant. Que vous a dit Scott ? Parce que si vous voulez mon avis, les Salvateurs ne sont pas innocents dans l'histoire. Je ne sais pas encore quel est leur lien avec Kiran Thomas mais croyez-moi, je …

– Monsieur Reeve m'a expliqué qu'il avait trouvé votre comportement dangereux et qu'il aurait préféré que vous respectiez la demande de votre père de ne plus le voir. Selon lui, de l'aide aurait pu être apportée plus rapidement à Miss Thomas. »

Reeve a dit ça ? Scott est allé dire à McGonagall que j'avais un comportement dangereux ? Moi ? Certes, parfois, je vis dangereusement. Mais Merlin, c'était de la prudence de ne pas le laisser seul. C'est lui qui a un comportement dangereux en se mêlant à des affaires de magie noire. Comment ose-t-il seulement dire ça de moi ? Je sens que je deviens toute rouge, je me retiens d'exploser tout à fait.

« Je suis restée auprès d'elle pour que l'agresseur ne revienne pas et qu'elle soit davantage en sécurité. Reeve peut bien m'accuser de ce qu'il veut, Professeur, vous savez que j'ai raison. Il y a quelque chose de louche dans cette affaire. Kiran a-t-elle dit quelque chose sur ce qu'il s'était passé ?

– Elle ne se souvient de rien d'autre que d'avoir voulu aller à la bibliothèque. Miss Weasley, j'aimerai que vous compreniez que ce n'est pas à vous de chercher. Contentez-vous d'organiser des événements sympathiques qui réjouiront vos camarades, n'intervenez pas dans des affaires qui vous dépassent et dépassent vos fonctions. »

Je lui adresse un regard noir. Je me sens comme poignardée dans le dos. Elle est mon alliée pourtant d'habitude. Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi faire sinon soupirer en râlant. Juste avant de sortir, je déclare tout de même :

« Je sais que Scott ou les Salvateurs ont quelque chose à voir avec l'agression. Si vous ne voulez pas vous y intéresser, je le ferais.

– Laissez-moi faire mon travail, Molly. Et concentrez-vous sur le vôtre, ajouta McGonagall avec l'air particulièrement sévère. Vous pouvez disposer.

– Vous savez que j'ai raison, Professeur. Méfiez-vous de Scott Reeve. »

La directrice agite sa baguette en direction de la porte qui s'ouvre pour m'inviter à sortir. Juste derrière, Wilkes est là et il semble attendre quelque chose. Ou plutôt, il devait être en train d'essayer d'écouter quelque chose. Je lui envoie des éclairs avec les yeux en rejoignant le couloir. Il ne fait que lever les siens au ciel en me suivant. Suspicieuse, j'essaye de voir ce qu'il aurait pu entendre. Il fait comme si de rien n'était, ce sale crétin.

« Ce n'est pas beau d'écouter aux portes, grogné-je en croisant les bras.

– J'étais curieux de savoir pourquoi tu disais de te méfier de Scott. Alors comme ça, tu ne le défends que quand ça t'arrange ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire ?

– Tu crois vraiment que je vais te répondre ? »

Il me considère du regard avant de hausser les épaules. Au moins, il aura essayé. Je secoue la tête en commençant à marcher. Je ne sais pas trop où je vais. J'aimerais trouver Scott, l'enfermer dans une salle vide et lui mettre ma baguette sous le nez pour le forcer à répondre à mes questions. Mais il fera tout pour m'éviter et les autres de Poufsouffle ne vont pas apprécier que je leur tourne autour pour l'attraper. Et avec Wilkes qui me suit alors l'idée d'aller voir Scott se révèle encore plus mauvaise. Le Serpentard semble ne pas avoir compris que je ne voulais pas lui parler, et surtout pas de Scott. Il finit par me prendre le bras pour que je m'arrête. Chose insupportable, il m'oblige à me tourner pour lui faire face. Je glisse ma baguette jusqu'à son torse pour l'éloigner de moi gentiment.

« Merlin, Wilkes, je veux bien être patiente mais là, c'est trop. On s'est bien organisé pour Halloween, l'objectif est atteint. Laisse-moi tranquille à présent.

– Ce n'est jamais une bonne idée de rester seul face à ses démons. S'il y a la moindre chose, Molly, n'hésite pas à en parler.

– Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines, Wilkes. Mais tu devrais arrêter tout de suite. »

Il me lâche en reculant d'un pas, levant les mains comme pour m'assurer que ses intentions étaient bonnes. Comment peut-il seulement croire que je voudrais me confier à lui ? C'est trop bizarre. Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'a-t-il entendu au juste ? Pourquoi a-t-il écouté à la porte ? Il s'en va, me laissant seule avec mes interrogations.

Tout me paraît suspect en ce moment. C'est qu'il y a d'abord eu Scott, puis Astrid, et maintenant Kiran. Tout devient de pire en pire et j'ai l'impression de ne rien comprendre, de ne pas voir les liens, qu'il me manque trop d'informations et que la moindre chose étrange pourrait être lié à ces fameux Salvateurs. Et en ce moment, les choses étranges ont l'air de se multiplier.


End file.
